Forks High School Host Club
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: -Tu n'as pas le choix ! Désormais, tu es une hôte ! Rigola Edward. Depuis son arrivé à Forks High School, Bella enchaine problème sur problème, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un groupe d'individus excentriques, qui la feront entrer dans le cercle d'hôte...
1. Rejoins Nous, C'est un Ordre !

_Salut ! C'est Mamzelle-Nami, alias FlO, de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! Beaucoup plus légère que la première, d'ailleurs ! Moins dramatique ! Beaucoup, moins dramatique ! En fait, c'est un genre de fiction parodique, du Manga Ouran High School. Je reprend les personnages de Twilight, le lieu de l'histoire, et je met tout les personnages humains ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Moi j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je vous demande de le lire, jusqu'à la fin, avant de vous arrêter. Le début risque d'être assez... Ennuyeux ? Mais bon, c'est pour le bien de la fiction ! Certains personnages risque par moment de faire un peu de OOC, mais en même temps, dans chaque fiction, il y a forcément des OOC.. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que ça dérangerait... _

_Sinon, j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire ! ;) _

_Bonne lecture ='D _

* * *

**Chapitre 01: Rejoins nous, c'est un ordre.**

Le lycée privé de Forks ne regroupait que des gens à la fortune aussi immense qu'ils auraient pu racheter un état Américain sans devoir se serrer la ceinture, ou alors qui étaient destinés à diriger des entreprises aussi immensément connues que les cinq continents. Bien côté et à l'enseignement très haut de gamme, seul les gens correspondants à ces critères pouvaient y entrer. Il n'aurait put y avoir dans l'enceinte du lycée un prolétaire (=pauvre), que si celui-ci était un travailleur émérite, qui aurait reçus une bourse par on ne sait quel miracle.

Je tentais de stopper ma respiration haletante. Je cherchais à me calmer, pour que mes jambes daignent me laisser entrer dans le grand bâtiment sculpté dans un style très français du XVII° siècle. Je me battais contre moi même pour ne pas partir en courant.

Moi, je répondais aux deuxièmes critères: la prolétaire travailleuse et boursière.

Je jetai un dernier regard méprisant aux jardins spacieux et magnifiques de la cour du lycée. Tout y était soigneusement entretenu, comme une résidence secondaire, comme un _palais_. La cour était immense, spacieuse, verdoyante, et au centre de haies taillées en carré, se tenait de grandes fontaines et autres piscines remplies d'eau qui n'étaient là que pour la décoration. « _Pourriture de riche..._ » marmonnais-je amèrement, alors qu'un jardinier était en train de ce faire passer un savon par un grand homme en costume, pour un 'mauvais entretient'. La cause ? Une petite gosse de riche avait remarqué une mauvaise herbe. Je retins assez mal un grognement alors que je passais finalement les portes du lycée, le souffle court. Les autres élèves me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais un monstre, une anomalie. « _Non, je suis juste une personne normale..._ » pensais-je aigrement, alors qu'une grande rousse au regard sec me passait devant, en me toisant froidement.

Je manquai de m'embrocher dans mes pieds, et un groupe de fille -au regard tout aussi stupide- gloussa, et s'activa à rentrer dans l'établissement. Je retins difficilement un autre grognement. Tous dans ce lycée portaient de beaux uniformes soignés, sans un plis, d'un bleu unis, assortis avec une cravate rouge qui ressortait assez bien sur la chemise blanche. Fille ou garçon, les couleurs et textures étaient les même. La seule différence, c'était le bas: pantalon de smoking assez classe, ou une jupe qui remontait aux genoux. « _Le tout pour 500 $... _» rajoutais-je pour moi-même. Je jetai un regard en biais à ma tenue. Un jean assez sommaire, et un pull marron trop large pour moi. Je soupirai. De toute façon, je n'étais pas là pour la même raison que tous ces gens, et je ne faisais pas partie de tout ces gens.

-Euh... Les employés c'est là bas. Dit une voix magnifique derrière moi.

Je me retournai, et tombai nez-à-nez avec une belle femme blonde, aux yeux bleu-gris, et à la carrure magnifique. Elle affichait un sourire hypocrite, et tout le monde s'était arrêté autour de nous, formant un cercle assez étrange, pour lequel j'étais le centre.

-Je ne suis pas une employée. Répondis-je, simplement.

Je sentais depuis quelques instants mon teint virer au rouge, et ma voix n'avait été qu'un bref murmure. Le fille me regarda de haut en bas, et des murmures précipités se déplaçaient autour de moi. Une sensation de malaise m'envahissait peu à peu, et je devenais aussi rouge que la cravate de leurs uniformes.

-Ah bon ? Marmonna la fille

-Tanya, je crois que c'est la prolétaire boursière qui a travaillé comme une folle pour pouvoir rentrer à Forks High School ! Murmura précipitamment une voix à côté de la fille, qui s'appelait vraisemblablement Tanya.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es la pauvre qui a réussi à rentrer ici ? Dit une voix sèche, à côté de Tanya.

Elle devait avoir mon âge, mais semblait plutôt jeune. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et ses cheveux roux, presque rouge. Elle me toisait encore plus froidement que la première, et son regard semblait être capable de me broyer de l'intérieur. Je baissai la tête, et acquiesçai faiblement, avant de recommencer à marcher jusqu'à l'enceinte du bâtiment. « _Saleté de riches, Saleté de Ville, Saleté de lycée, Saleté de promesse..._ ». Le pâle reflet de mon image qui se montrait dans les bassins qui longeait le petit chemin pour aller jusqu'aux bâtiments me montra une larme qui était en train de me trahir, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je la maudis pour cela. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bâtiment, en m'essuyant sommairement les yeux. Combien de chance avais-je de trouver les toilettes avant la sonnerie du début des cours ? Franchement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas si je trouverais ma première salle de cour, alors pour ce qui était du timing...

Je soupirai. Pourquoi m'étais-je lancée là-dedans déjà ? Ah ! Oui... Ma promesse.

Reprenant ma marche relativement rapide jusqu'au bâtiment, j'ignorais -le mieux possible- les regards tournés vers moi, les murmures et les souffles mécontents des gens. La plupart du temps, ils se demandaient comment j'avais pu être acceptée à Forks High School. À un moment, j'entendis un garçon se plaindre que le lycée soit 'ouvert' au prolétaire. Je sombrais de plus en plus dans la mauvais humeur.

Apparemment, ce lycée n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi. Je n'aimais pas les riches qui montraient à tout bout de champ leur argent, et s'empressaient de le crier sur tous les toits. Je détestais être une anomalie dans le décor. Et, par dessus tout, je détestais que l'on fasse trop attention à moi, que tout tourne autour de ma petite personne. J'étais le principe même de la banalité, de la simplicité, voir même de l'ennui. Et tout dans ce lycée était chers, hors de prix; tout dans ce lycée me montrait que je n'y avais pas ma place. Et tout le monde dans ce lycée parlait de moi, la fille pauvre qui avait réussi à être boursière dans un des établissements les plus couteux et recherchés des États-Unis.

La seule raison qui faisait que j'étais là, c'était ma promesse, à ma mère, sur son lit de mort. Elle m'avait demandée de suivre ma voix, mon rêve. Et, dans le moment, mon seul désir pour le futur, était de devenir une grande littéraire. Et la seule manière d'y arriver, avait été de m'inscrire ici. J'avais remué ciel et terre, avais travaillé comme une forcenée, et j'avais réussi l'examen d'entré, avec assez de bonne note pour être boursière et assurer mon avenir dans cette école.

Je ne faisais pas partie du moule d'un élève de Forks High School. Celui-ci voulait que l'on soit riche, de haute ligné, et superficiel. Or, j'étais pauvre, citoyenne, et banale.

Je soupirai. J'étais Isabella Swan.

Perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées, je percutai de plein fouet quelqu'un, et me retrouvai sur les fesses, mon sac étalé par terre, mes livres sur le sol. Je poussai un juron, et la personne que j'avais percuté se tourna vers moi.

-Vous êtes gonflée quand même ! Vous me rentrez dedans, et c'est moi que vous insultez !

Je relevais la tête, peu amène. Et je croisai le regard de celui que j'avais percuté. Il était assez grand, les yeux magnifiquement verts et envoutant, et ses cheveux cuivrés assez désordonnés le rendait merveilleusement attirant. Je lui trouvais presque un air de ressemblance avec le grand tableau d'Apollon qui se trouvait dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais il semblait assez orgueilleux, et d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi. Je serai les dents. « _Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce gosse de riche !_ ». Pensais-je, alors qu'il me lançait un regard peu amène à son tour. Je grognai un 'désolé' faiblard en me levant, et j'entendis une voix flûtée rire derrière moi.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah !! Tu aurais du voir ta tête Eddy ! C'était hilarant !

-n'm'apelles pas Eddy. Marmonna celui qui m'avait percuté, en se relevant.

Je vis alors -avec une grande chance- le petit écrit soigné et sophistiqué qui indiquait les toilettes. J'y rentrai rapidement, et poussai un cri de stupeur, faisant sursauter une femme qui était en train de se repoudrer le nez. La salle d'eau été tout bonnement immense, dans un style très royal et bien décoré, dans des tons roses et feutré, qui faisaient magnifiquement ressortir les miroir encastré de part et d'autre de la pièce, dont le contour était fait d'une magnifique couleur dorée. Un lustre de cristal illuminait la pièce, alors que des rideaux cachaient la lumière du jour. « _J'le. Crois. Pas._ » pensais-je, prise de cour. « _Même pas notre salon est aussi bien décoré... _». La fille qui se repoudrait le nez émit un petit rire, et je me tournai vers elle.

D'une beauté sculpturale, ses cheveux blonds et soyeux descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Sa taille était fine, et l'uniforme du lycée faisait ressortir ses formes avec goût. Si le « Eddy » que j'avais percuté était Apollon, alors elle, c'était Aphrodite. Mais, au même titre que l'autre avait un regard orgueilleux, elle, avait un air suffisant implanté sur le visage. Elle rit derechef, et tourna son regard bleu vers moi, rieuse.

-Tu dois être la prolétaire. Dit-elle.

-Euh... Oui. Répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et j'avais oublié pourquoi je cherchais les toilettes. Mais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir me le rappela alors que la trace de la larme séchée me narguait. Aussi, je m'humidifiai le visage, en soupirant. La déesse à côté de moi rangea son poudrier dans son sac, et se tourna vers moi, me tendant la main.

-Je suis Rosalie Hale. Enchantée. Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. Répondis-je, en saisissant sa main.

-Swan... Tu es la fille du chérif ? -J'acquiesçai- J'imagine que tu as dû en baver pour rentrer à High School. Mais, maintenant que tu es ici... Au fait, pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Oh... Et bien... Je... -Je soupirai- Je veux, non, je dois, devenir une grande littéraire. Donc, à Forks, pas le choix. Je dois rentrer ici.

Rosalie acquiesça, me salua, et quitta la pièce, non sans me gratifier d'un « _Bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin. _», en balançant ses cheveux d'une épaule à l'autre. Bien qu'elle paraissais froide au premiers abord, Rosalie avait l'air de quelqu'un de gentil. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je ne serais pas amie avec Rosalie Hale. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Je soupirai, me mouillai une nouvelle fois le visage, et sortis de la salle d'eau au même moment où la sonnerie retentit. Je commençai à chercher le numéro de ma salle. « _La F-439... Classe des Secondes F section littéraire_ » Je soupirais. Pourquoi un nom si compliqué ? Heureusement que je gardais la même tous les matins ! Mais pour ce qui était des cours de l'après midi... Je priais intérieurement pour que les cours de l'après midi soit dans des salles assez faciles d'accès.

Je jetai mon regard un peu partout autour de moi, pour finalement apercevoir, un petit écriteau. Je me rapprochai, et vis qu'il était indiqué que les 400 étaient au 4° étage. Je soupirai. « _Génial ! Où sont les escaliers ?_ ». J'entrepris de suivre une foule de personne, qui par chance, m'amenèrent à un grand escalier. Je retins mon souffle. De grandes marches en colimaçon d'un style toujours très « roi français du XVII° », décorées de grands tapis rouge en velours, se tenaient devant moi. « _J'le. Crois. Toujours. Pas._ », pensais-je alors que je montais le deuxième étage.

Une fois arrivée au 4°, je vis un long corridor magnifiquement décoré lui aussi, bourré de monde. Je me mise à chercher ma salle. « _F-403... F-428... Ah ! Voilà ! F-439... Zut ! C'est la section art...Bon, continue à chercher Bella, tu y es presque..._ ». Tel une âme en peine, je cherchai vainement ma salle durant plusieurs minute jusqu'à ce que je la trouve finalement. Je me précipitai presque en courant vers celle-ci car l'allée commençait à se vider rapidement, et la deuxième sonnerie retenti. J'ouvris en grand fracas la porte, provoquant le regard moqueur et agressif de plusieurs élèves. Par chance, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, et je cherchai du regard un place disponible. Tous les élèves discutaient avec animation, et semblaient tous à tour de rôle me jeter un regard, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je reconnus parmi eux la rousse qui m'avait si méchamment toisé, l'amie de cette Tanya. Je me promis intérieurement d'écouter son nom.

Je trouvai finalement dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, une place libre, et m'y installai. Elle était en bout de classe, et semblait être complètement dissociée avec tout les élèves. « _Comme Moi... _» pensais-je amèrement. Mais je me repris rapidement, ne souhaitant pas avoir besoin de retourner aux toilettes: je ne connaissais qu'une salle d'eau, et elle était à l'autre bout du bâtiment ! Par chance, le professeur nous rejoint. D'une taille assez imposante, les traits fatigués, et le regard sec. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, et alla s'assoir à sa place, près de son bureau. À peine eut-il sorti ses affaires que tout le monde se tut et s'installa à sa place. La rousse eut un petit sourire suffisant.

Le professeur se leva, et nous regarda tous à tour de rôle, avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis Aro Volturi. Votre professeur de littérature cette année. Je ne serais pas tendre, avec aucun d'entre vous - son regard s'intensifia sur moi. Bon, maintenant je fais l'appel.

Il ne s'encombra pas plus longtemps des présentations, et commença à réciter sa longue liste de nom. Je balbutiais un « Présente. », assez discret, sous le regard scrutateur de toute la classe, alors qu'il prononçait mon nom avec un dédain non dissimulé. Je retins ensuite le nom de la rousse, et compris alors son sourire guilleret, quand le professeur était entré dans la pièce. « _Jane Volturi... Génial... La fille du prof peut pas me saquer..._ ». Le cour commença finalement, et j'écoutai la voix sèche de Mr Volturi réciter des explications plus que complexes sur la littérature de maintenant. Le bon côté était que je n'eus pas le loisir de laisser mon esprit divaguer. Quand la grande cloche -qui, après vérification, s'était avérée être une vrai cloche, montée sur la hauteur d'un cloché qui semblait imiter Big Ben- sonna, ce fut sans trop d'empressement que je partis m'assoir dans un coin du jardin. Je remarquai être bien la seule à avoir fait ça, et maudis les regards supérieurs des élèves qui passaient devant moi.

Je soupirai. Je commençais de plus en plus à regretter d'être venue ici. Et si je n'avais pas promis à ma mère que j'y arriverais, je serais déjà partie en courant, fuyant tout ce luxe, qui commençait à me donner le tournis. Je mordis sans plus attendre dans mon Sandwich, alors que l'odeur de plats de la grande restauration me narguaient. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que j'étais presque seule dehors. Je soupirai et finis rapidement mon Sandwich, pour partir à la découverte des lieux. Je commençai par les jardins. Je remarquais leur parfait entretient et leur immensité. Tout était luxueux. Je remarquai d'ailleurs un labyrinthe de haies de jardin. Je soupirai, de dédain cette fois «_ A quoi ça peut bien leur servir ?! Comme si ils avaient le temps de se perdre dedans ! _». Je finis rapidement ma visite des jardins, ceux-ci commençant à se remplir, et je ne savais que trop bien que leur regards se porterez sur moi.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment avec empressement, et percutai alors -pour la deuxième fois de la journée- quelqu'un. Je m'étalai par terre, sous le rugissement malpoli de celle que j'avais percuté. Je tressaillis. Je venais de rentrer dans la dénommée Tanya. Elle sembla folle de rage. Je me relevai doucement et elle prit la parole d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Oh !! J'y crois pas ! Mais c'est pas possible tu peux pas faire _attention_ ! Saleté de prolétaire ! Vous vous jetez tous comme ça sur les gens ?! Bravo ! Maintenant je suis pourrie ! Je vais devoir aller me changer !! Tu peux être fière de toi.

J'inspectai rapidement sa tenue. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais sali. Mis à part quelques plis, l'uniforme était parfaitement en place. Mais je ne préférais rien dire, remarquant un petit attroupement autour de moi, dont faisait parti Jane Volturi. Cette dernière vint ramasser Tanya, non sans me gratifier d'un regard plus que terrifiant. Je reculais d'un pas, marmonnai un 'désolé', et commençai à entrer dans le bâtiment. Quand, j'entendis les cris stridents de Tanya retentir au dehors.

-Oh !! Eddy ! Eddy !

Je me retournai, et la vis se lever, et marcher d'un pas gracieux vers le dit « Eddy ». Je reconnus alors l'Apollon au regard orgueilleux dans lequel j'étais malencontreusement rentré le matin même. À croire que tout le monde l'appelait ainsi ! Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui dit quelque chose qui fit entendre son rire aigüe jusqu'à moi. Mais, plus j'observais ce « Eddy », plus j'avais l'impression que son sourire sonnait faux. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil autour de lui. À sa droite, se tenait une fille, qui de loin avait l'air assez petite, et qui arborait un sourire moqueur. A côté, un homme plutôt grand, qui souriait lui aussi. Je reconnus ensuite la silhouette se Rosalie Hale, et enfin celle d'un autre homme, aussi grand que« Eddy ». Un petit attroupement se forma finalement autour d'eux, et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser, trop heureuse d'éviter quelques instants le regards des autres.

Je marchai le long du corridor immense, sans trop de but. Je regardais sur toutes les portes, lisant les inscriptions, les affichettes, toutes bien faites, minutieusement écrites. Je remarquai ainsi la présence d'une infirmerie, ainsi que d'une psychologue, une aide à l'orientation, un club de journalisme, un club de vaudou, et pas mal d'autres clubs plus idiots les uns que les autres. Je jetai un regard circulaire à la grande montre qui ornait le couloir avant de me remettre à arpenter le lycée. J'avais largement le temps avant de retourner en cour. Je remarquai alors une immense porte en bois taillé, où était inscrit « BIBLIOTHÈQUE ». Je souris, et entra sans plus attendre. Ma vision de l'intérieur m'émerveilla tant la pièce était immensément grande et pleine de livre en tout genre. Je remarquais que la bibliothèque n'était pas très fréquentée. En effet, il n'y avait que la bibliothécaire, assise à sa place, droite, un petit air pincé sur le visage, quelques professeurs qui buvaient leurs cafés tout en discutant silencieusement, et une femme aux cheveux d'une jolie couleur caramel, qui arpentait le rayon: « Psychologie ».

En me faisant remarquer le moins possible, je me dirigeai vers les étagères. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, et je me laissai finalement aller, en tailleur sur le sol, en lisant l'œuvre originale de Roméo et Juliette. Je me promettais aussi de revenir ici pour chercher les œuvres de Jane Austen. J'avais enfin trouver quelque chose de bien dans ce lycée.

-Oh ! Une grande romantique à ce que je vois. Dit une voix douce, qui me sortie de ma rêverie.

Je relevai précipitamment la tête, pour croiser le regard bienveillant de la femme qui regardait le rayon psychologie quand j'étais arrivée. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire, qui se voulait gentil, et je ne pus que remarquer ses dents blanches et éclatantes, ainsi que ses cheveux caramels, merveilleusement bouclés. Elle était assez grande, menue, et ses yeux était remplis de gentillesse et de compréhension. Je me rappelai soudain qu'il fallait que je lui réponde.

-Euh... Oui.

Je me maudissais pour cette réponse plus que stupide. Mais elle ne parut rien voir, ou alors fis semblant.

-Tu dois être Isabella Swan, la nouvelle. Répondit-elle, à son tour, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Oui.

-Je suis Esmée Cullen, Psychologue au lycée de Forks High School. Enchantée.

-De même.

-Voudrais tu venir me voir ? Oh pas tout de suite ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, face à ma grimace. Disons, quand tu auras le temps ! Je connais tout les élèves ici, et je me fais un devoir de tous les voir au moins un fois. C'est d'accord, Isabella ?

-Bella. Corrigeais-je distraitement.

-Bella. Répéta Madame Cullen, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

-D'accord... Mais... Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps... Je ne connais pas encore mon emplois du temps par cœur...

-Tu es en quelle classe ? Demanda poliment Madame Cullen, en fouillant dans son sac.

-Euh... Seconde F... Section littérature, je crois...

-Hum... Elle inspecta un petit papier qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac, en plissant le nez. Alors... De 3h à 4h tu n'as pas cour si je ne m'abuse... Et le Lundi, c'est le jour où de 4h à 5h il y a la projection à l'amphithéâtre facultative... Que dirais tu de venir durant ton trou de l'après midi ? Je te montrerais où est ma salle, ou viendrais te chercher si tu veux.

-Euh... C'est d'accord. Merci, mais je sais où est votre salle, j'ai un peu visité de lycée en venant à la bibliothèque...

-C'est une excellente chose ! Bon, et bien à tout à l'heure Bella ! Et passe une bonne journée.

-Vous de même Madame Cullen. Répondis-je, poliment, et lui souriant, et m'apprêtant à replonger la tête dans mon livre.

-Esmée. Corrigea, gentiment Madame Cullen, avant de sortir du rayon, un gros livre épais et rapiécé sous le bras.

Je souris, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon livre. Esmée Cullen paraissait comme être une gentille femme. Tout dans ce lycée n'était peut-être pas si noir en fin de compte... Une immense bibliothèque, une gentille psychologue... J'espérais pouvoir allonger ma liste, qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas si grande que cela. Je jetai un petit regard à ma montre, et soupirais, en jetant un regard oblique dans les grands rayons de la pièce. « _C'est décidé ! Après les cours, je reste encore un peu, et je reviens lire ces bouquins !_ ». Une fois ma bonne résolution prise, je partis d'un pas décidé à l'accueil, empruntai le livre, et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cour sans plus attendre. Prise dans mes esprits, j'avais oublié la reprise des cours, et me trouvais encore dans le couloir quand la sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

Je tressaillis, et fouillai dans mon sac, pour chercher mon emploie du temps. J'avais Cour de Social, ou, 'Comment se comporter durant des soirée, fêtes, ou toute autres réunions importantes',selon la petite astérisque en bas de la page. Je soupirai. « _Salle 205 ? Okay... Je crois que les escaliers ne sont pas loin..._ » Je soupirai, et cherchai rapidement les dit escaliers. C'est avec bonheur que je les vis alors, et avec une joie immense que je découvris la classe, sans trop chercher. Fière de moi même, j'entrai dans la pièce. Comme à mon premier cour, tout le monde me dévisagea, et je me sentis rougir alors que je me dirigeais vers un des derniers bureaux libres. Une fois confortablement installée, je jetai un regard discret à la salle. La plupart des élèves me fixaient toujours, mais certains se retenaient tout de même, et je leur en était très reconnaissante. La porte s'ouvrit, et le professeur entra, et sans jeter le moindre regard aux élèves de sa classe, il se dirigea vers son bureau et fit l'appel. Un fois cela terminé, il releva la tête, et inspecta la pièce du regard. Il ne resta pas longtemps sur moi, ce qui me rassura. Il ne semblait pas comme le professeur Volturi. Il toussota légèrement et pris la parole.

-Je suis le professeur Jones. Je vous enseignerais les principes de base sur la bonne tenue dans notre société. Vous le savez certainement, les soirées où nous sommes conviées sont toutes d'un niveau élevé et représentent un test sur notre possibilité à diriger...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Cette matière ne me servirait jamais à rien. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur société. Il continua alors son monologue endiablé, quand trois coups brefs furent frappé à la porte, assez fortement. Le professeur se releva, et grogna un « entrez » assez sec. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser voir un homme à la cambrure assez imposante, qui devait surement être un grand sportif. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, coupés court, et il arborait une mine rieuse. Il semblait près à se mettre à rigoler à tout moment. Il lâcha un « 'Scusez M'sieur Jones. », avant de se diriger à la seule place libre de la pièce, à côté de moi. Ça ne semblait pas le chagriner, et il m'offrit un grand sourire bourré de sous-entendus, qui me fit regretter d'être sa voisine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi...

-Monsieur... commença le professeur, en fouillant sur sa liste.

-Mc Carty. Emmett Mc Carty ! Répondit mon voisin.

-Monsieur Mc Carty, pourrais-je avoir l'immense honneur de savoir ce qui nous vaut ce retard ? Cracha Mr Jones, apparemment peu appréciateur du ton du dit Emmett.

-Oui, vous pouvez ! Répondit Emmett, toujours souriant. En fait j'étais au club, et vu qu'il ouvre demain, on finissais les préparatifs !

-Hum... Que vous ne soyez plus en retard ! Prévint Mr Jones, visiblement pas ravis de cette explication, avant de reprendre son monologue enflammé.

Sans plus attendre, je me replongeai dans mes pensées, et ignorai tant bien que mal les petits sifflements d'Emmett, qui voulait attirer mon attention. Je ne tournai jamais la tête vers lui, dans l'espoir qu'il cesse. Mais, il se montra bien plus borné que je ne le pensais, et il m'envoya rapidement un petit mot sur ma table. Je soupirai, et le dépliai sèchement.

_Désolé de déranger ta petite heure de silence dans ce cour qui te servira jamais à rien, mais je voudrais connaître ton nom ! Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle, vu que tu porte pas nos uniformes mais des habits usés et franchement pas coordonné... Alors ? Moi C'est Emmett Mc Carty. Mais t'as du l'entendre !_

Je soupirai. Pourquoi son petit monologue écrit m'avait il l'air si idiot ? Je ne sus pas pourquoi -surement dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse- je saisis à mon tour un stylo, et lui répondis.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'intéresserais pas au cour. Et puis, laisses mes habits, ils ne t'ont rien fais ! _

Je relis le mot que j'avais écrit, et, satisfaite d'avoir été aussi sèche que je le voulais, je le lui tendis, et détournai la tête, l'observant du coin de l'œil, dans l'espoir de le voir capituler. Il sembla se retenir de rire, et recommença à écrire. Quelques instants après, il eut écrit le mot, et me le tendis. Je le lis rapidement.

_Si, si, tu n'imagines pas combien j'en ai bavé à cause d'eux ! Un satané petit lutin nous a fait une leçon sur les vêtements que tu portais pendant plus d'une heure ! Alors j'ai bien de droit de critiquer les responsable de mon repas gâché ! _

Me prenait-il pour une idiote ? Apparemment oui. Un lutin ? Okay... Il avait du chopper une insolation en restant au soleil, un des rares jour où ce derniers était à Forks ! Je pris le petit papier, et me mis à répondre.

_Tu me prend pour une idiote ? Si tu veux je connais un bon centre psychiatrique à Seattle ! Rien ne te serait plus salutaire ! _

Je réfléchis quelque instant, et rajoutais simplement:

_Pourquoi tu me parles ? _

Je lui envoyais le papier rapidement, et il émit un petit rire, que je fus manifestement la seule à entendre. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots, et me rendit le papier. Je le lus rapidement.

_P'tite tête ! Parce que je m'ennuie autant que toi dans le cour de ce crétin ! Et puis, à la base, je veux connaitre le nom de la prolétaire qui n'a aucun goût vestimentaire. Satisfaite ? _

Je retenais difficilement un grognement. Je pris rageusement le petit papier, et écrivis rapidement.

_Non._

Je lui donnais simplement, et il rit de nouveau. Son rire commencer à me taper sur le système nerveux. Je me bornai à fixer le ciel, par la fenêtre. Au bout de cinq minutes, je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de mon voisin, et en fus plutôt satisfaite. Il capitulais. Je sentis une légère pointe au cœur, en pensant qu'il avait voulut me parler, peut-être même devenir ami avec moi, et moi je l'avais rembarré, sans rien lui dire d'autre. Amis... Non. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas être ami avec moi, Bella Swan, prolétaire boursière à Forks High School.

Perdue dans les méandre de mon esprit, je sentis d'un seul coup quelque chose s'écraser sur mon crâne. Je tournais la tête, et vis le regard satisfait d'Emmett, ainsi qu'un petit papier, sur mon bureau, qui avait manifestement servit de projectile. J'ouvris doucement le papier, et découvrit avec stupeur pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu dessuite. Sur le bout de feuille où nous 'discutions' depuis un moment, il avait manifestement barré plusieurs fois ce qu'il voulait me dire, pour finalement en arriver à un résultat assez conséquent de mots.

_T'es bornée P'tite tête ! Je veux juste connaître ton nom ! Alors dis moi le, et je retourne m'ennuyer tout seul ! Je me suis juste dit qu'étant donné qu'on s'ennuyait tout les deux, et qu'on était voisins, on aurait pu s'ennuyer ensemble, en se moquant de toi !!! Bon, allez, soit gentille, dis moi ton nom, et moi je te laisse écouter le cour barbant et rébarbatif de Mr Jones, _aujourd'hui. _Alors ? S'il te plait ! Je sais être gentil des fois ! _

Je me surpris à sourire face à son insistance sur le 'aujourd'hui'. Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais écrire, et relus plusieurs fois le papier. « _'On aurait pu s'ennuyer ensemble, en se moquant de toi' ? Cet homme a un définition étrange de l'entente entre personnes. Et 'je sais être gentil des fois' ? C'est pas croyable... _». Je soupirai, et jetai un regard à la fenêtre. J'étais horriblement tentée de ne rien lui dire. Après tout, il était sympathique, et j'étais certaine qu'il aurait continué à me harceler. Et malgré tout mes dire, j'avais envie de me lier à quelqu'un ici.. « _Ne sois pas stupide, jamais tu ne pourras te faire d'amis ici. Vous ne faites pas partis du même monde. Même dans ses mots ça se voit ! 'Se moquer de toi', 'aucun goût vestimentaire'... En quoi il est sympathique ? _» La petite voix dans ma tête gagna une fois de plus sa cause, et c'est avec lassitude, que je tendis le papier à Emmett, ou j'avais soigneusement écris:

_Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. _

Il eut une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux, acquiesça, et je me détournai. Je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Et que je n'en aurais jamais plus. Il ne m'avait parlé que par attrait de la nouveauté, pour rien d'autre. Je soupirai longuement, attendant patiemment que la sonnerie veule bien retentir.

C'est avec libération que j'accueillis le son de la sonnerie. Je me levai rapidement, et me dirigeai sans trop d'entrain vers le bureau de la psychologue. Une fois devant la porte, je tapai plusieurs fois, quand j'entendis la voix de Madame Cullen me dire d'entrer. Je m'exécutai, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle me salua.

-Bella ! Bien ! Commençons ! Viens assis toi !

Elle me désigna une chaise, et je m'assis. Elle m'offris un sourire des plus éblouissants, et elle reprit la parole.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?

-Euh... Bien, je crois. Répondis-je

-Tu restes plutôt avec quelles personnes ? Demanda-t-elle, en notant des choses sur son calepin.

-Bah... En fait, personne... Mais, je n'ai jamais été trop sociable, alors...

-L'univers du lycée est impitoyable, et celui des riches l'est encore plus, alors ne te sens pas déstabilisée, et affirme toi ! Me répondit gentiment Esmée. Mais si j'ai un petit conseil à te donner, tu m'as l'air, ne le prend pas mal, mais un peu trop... Comment dire ? Ton esprit est un peu trop embué... Tu te focalise sur tes études, pour une raison, et tu ne cherches pas autre chose. Il faudrait que tu t'ouvres un peu... Fais partie d'un club, ou alors, parle à des gens ! Il faut que tu t'affirme, Bella.

-Euh... Oui.

-Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venus ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air de t'y sentir très bien, alors pourquoi ?

-Je... Euh... Je me tus un instant. Je... Je ne préfère pas en parler. Répondis-je, simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Madame Cullen. Un mauvais souvenir ? Alors pourquoi le faire si ça te le rappelle ?

-Madame Cullen...

-Esmée.

-Esmée... Vous... -Je soupirai- Je dois le faire, je l'ai promis. Mais je pense s'en arrêt avoir fait une erreur en faisant ça... En m'inscrivant ici... Mais je dois le faire. Je l'ai promis et je ne peux plus revenir sur ma promesse... alors, si ça ne vous ennuis pas...

-Je comprend. Sinon, je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque, elle te plait ? Tu avais l'air vraiment dans ton élément, là-bas.

-Oh ! Oui...

-Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves... La plupart possède une immense bibliothèque chez eux, donc il est inutile pour eux d'y aller...

« Pourriture de riche... » pensais-je amèrement. « Ma bibliothèque fait maximum 1m²... Et eux, il ne vienne pas à celle qui a ici, alors qu'elle est immense, parce qu'ils en ont une chez eux, tout aussi, voir plus grande ! » Je soupirai derechef, et Esmée me souris.

L'heure se passa très rapidement. Esmée était une personne vraiment très sympathique. Elle comprenait quand il ne fallait pas insister, et me parlais de choses aussi légère que je l'aurais fais dans la vie de tous les jours. Je me sentais en confiance. La séance se termina finalement. Et Esmée se leva.

-Très bien, Bella. Bon, et bien, si jamais un jour tu veux parler, je suis toujours là. Alors n'hésite pas ! Tu ne serais pas la première à venir me parler ! Passes une bonne journée.

-Vous de même, Esmée.

Elle me sourit, et je sortis de la pièce. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la grande horloge, et me dirigeai finalement vers la bibliothèque, ravie de pouvoir enfin le faire !

[...]

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Hurler ? Sortir du bâtiment ? Rentrer chez moi ? J'ouvris la 5° salle de lecture, sachant déjà ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur. Et, par malheur, j'avais raison. Toujours le même brouhaha ennuyeux. Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, j'avais découvert que je ne pouvais pas y entrer, pour cause de réunion ! J'étais alors partie vers les salles de lecture, pour finir le livre que j'avais emprunter un peu plus tôt, mais chacune d'entre elles étaient occupées par des élèves bruyants, qui m'empêchaient de lire. Dépitée, je gémis de frustration. N'y avait il pas une seule pièce dans ce foutus bâtiment où il était possible de lire _tranquillement_ ?!

Je me dirigeais d'un pas ferme vers le derniers étage, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une salle vide. Je lisais rapidement les inscriptions sur les portes. « _Salles de Musiques 01 à 05, Salles d'art 01 à 05, salles de vaudou, et réserves du personnel... Okay... Je vais toutes les essayer, j'ai plus rien à perdre... _» J'envisageais une seconde d'aller dans les salles pour le personnel, mais je me repris, et commençai à me diriger vers les salle d'arts. Je tentai d'ouvrir la première, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il en fut de même pour la deuxième. Lentement, et lascivement, je répétai l'action pour la troisième. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Je répétai l'action pour les deux autres, sans trop d'espoir. Vint le tour des salles de musique. La première refusa de s'ouvrir, la deuxième non plus. A bout de nerf, et plus rageusement que sur les autres, je m'attaquai à la troisième. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et je faillis m'écraser dans l'encadrement. Par chance, je me rattrapais, à la poignée, ce qui me permit de tomber sur les fesses, et pas la tête la première. Je jurai, et j'entendis un rire fluté.

-Tout les prolétaires sont aussi délicats et doué de leurs gestes ? Dit une voix aigüe et moqueuse.

Je me sentis rougir, et me relevai rapidement. Je jetai un regard rageur à celle qui venait de rire. Elle était assez petite, ses cheveux étaient coupé court, et formaient des pointes sur sa tête. Elle arborais un sourire moqueur, qui semblait bien plus malin que celui d'Emmett.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Bells ! Salut la prolétaire ! Je suis ravis de te revoir ! Chantonna Emmett, qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh ! Isabella Swan c'est ça ? Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Rosalie, qui arrivait elle aussi, juste derrière Emmett.

-Quoi ?! Rosalie ! Tu connaissais le nom de la prolétaire et tu as osé ne pas me le dire ?! S'écria soudainement Emmett. Je te signale que j'ai du faire du marchandage pour le connaître, et tout ça par petit papier ! Dit il, d'un ton outré, qui lui donné un air idiot.

-Et ça change quoi que tu le saches ? Rétorqua Rosalie, en soupirant.

-C'est ma voisine de social ! Répondit Emmett, dans un clin-d'œil pour la blonde.

-La pauvre ! Dit une voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Je la plein ! Partager un cour avec Emmett...

Je me tournais vers la source de cette parole. Je vis alors un grand blond, lui aussi magnifique, qui arborait une mine rusée.

-Qu'es ce que vous foutez ?! Dit une voix lasse, que je reconnu comme le « Eddy ».

Ce derniers arriva, et dès qu'il me vit, il se tourna vers ses amis, en relevant un sourcil. Rosalie haussa les épaules, et Emmett se contenta de sourire. La petite brune tira la langue à « Eddy ». Le blond s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et prit la parole.

-Bon, je supposes que si tu es ici, c'est pour utiliser nos services. Le club n'est pas encore ouvert, mais bon, on peut faire une petite entorse au règlement !

-Alors ? Tu choisis qui ? Emmett, Jasper ou Edward ? Demanda la petite brune en sautillant, visiblement ravie.

-Alice, laisse la choisir ! L'avertit sèchement Rosalie.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien, et « Eddy » sembla s'en rendre compte, car il rit, et prit à son tour la parole, un sourire en coin moqueur sur le visage.

-Je suppose que tu connais Emmett Mc Carty, et le blond là-bas, c'est Jasper Withlock. La petite brune c'est Alice Brandon, et apparemment tu connais Rosalie Hale. Moi c'est Edward Mansen. Alors, qui veux tu ?

Sa tentative de m'aider n'avait servie à rien, et me laissait encore plus perdue. Je devais choisir quoi ?

-Aller quoi ! On à pas toute la journée ! Lança Rosalie.

-Mais... Euh... Je choisi quoi ? Tentais-je

Les cinq se regardèrent, comme si je venais de dire une idiotie. Emmett prit la parole à son tour, en parlant doucement, comme si il s'adressait à une demeurée.

-Ben... Un de nous...

-Ça j'avais compris ! M'énervas-je. Mais pour quoi faire ?!

-Ben... Pour passer ton moment en tête à tête avec l'un de nous... Répondit Jasper.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'es ce que vous racontez ?! Je cherche juste un endroit pour lire ! M'énervais-je.

Ma réponse eut le don de déclencher l'hilarité d'Emmett et Alice. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien, et Rosalie soupira. Elle s'approcha de moi, en me lâchant un petit, « _On va t'expliquer._ », tout en me poussant vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me réfugiais dans un coin de la pièce, près d'un grand vase sculpté, dans lequel j'aurais aimé me cacher. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui jonchait à côté. Rosalie fit taire Emmett et Alice, et Jasper prit la parole.

-Désolé si nous t'avons fais peur, mais nous pensions que tu avais été mis au courant de toutes les activité du lycée. Mais apparemment non, donc, nous allons nous en charger nous même. Très bien, et bien en fait, nous sommes le club d'hôte de Forks High School. Tu as du en entendre parler, non ?

-Non. Répondis-je sincèrement.

-_Deux choses sont nécessaires pour rentrer à l'académie de Forks: la fortune et une haute lignée. L'oisiveté est un luxe réservé aux gens riches. Ainsi le cercle d'hôte, un groupe de charmantes personnes, qui durant leurs temps libre, divertissent des élèves tout aussi oisifs. C'est une distraction de luxe, unique à cette école. Troisième salle de Musique._ Chantonna Alice, d'un air faussement sérieux.

-Alice ! Réprimanda Edward. En fait, nous... Comment dire... Nous « draguons » des élèves, qui nous demandent des rendez-vous... Ou plutôt, nous réagissons positivement à leurs tentatives de drague, nous les distrayons, leur rendons leurs journées de cour plus...

-Intéressante. Finit Rosalie. Il prennent des rendez vous avec nous, et bien sur, il faut un abonnement à l'année, et cet abonnement est payant. C'est notre redevance, pour sortir avec eux. Un peu comme un petit boulot...

-Ouais, voilà c'est ça. Dit Emmett.

Je devais avoir l'air vraiment idiote, vu le regard inquiet de mes interlocuteurs. « Un club d'hôte ? »

-Dis quelque chose Bells... On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Lança Emmett, en riant.

-C'est... Marmonnais-je

-Oui... M'encouragea Alice, visiblement souriante.

-... De la prostitution ! Finis-je, outrée.

-Non ! Cracha Edward, apparemment vexé. Nous ne couchons _jamais _avec nos clients ! Nous ne les embrassons que très, très, très, très, très rarement ! Et le seul qui le fait, c'est Emmett, pour s'amuser !

-Alors c'est quoi ?! Crachais-je à l'Apollon.

-Un service à la personne. Répondit Alice, tout sourire. Apparemment, le seul que j'avais vexé, c'était Edward.

-Bon, et bien je crois que maintenant tu peux nous laisser. Ça m'ennuierais que tu reste plus longtemps avec une bande de prostitués. Lâcha aigrement Edward.

-Eddy... tenta de le calmer Emmett.

-Ne m'appelles pas Eddy ! Cracha Edward.

-C'est bon j'y vais. Maintenant je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Sans plus attendre, je me levais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la sècheresse d'Edward me vexait plus que de raison. Mais la malchance me poursuivis. J'étais rentré dans Edward le matin même, j'étais ensuite rentré dans Tanya, Jane Volturi me haïssais, tout ce lycée me haïssais, je venais de tomber sur les fesses en voulant ouvrir une porte, et maintenant, mes jambes me laissaient tomber, et je m'écrasais sur le petit meuble où le vase reposais. Je me rattrapai de justesse sur le meuble, mais le vase n'eut pas cette chance, et s'écrasa par terre, en des milliers de petits morceaux. « _Aie... J'espère qu'il n'avait pas trop de valeur..._ » pensais-je amèrement, en me tournant vers les cinq hôtes. Edward avait les yeux écarquillés, et semblait avoir fait quelques pas vers moi pour m'empêcher de tomber, pour finalement se stopper. Jasper arborait une mine ironiquement joyeuse, et Rosalie soupira. D'une même voix moqueuse, Alice et Emmett dirent:

-Oooh ! Le vase à 500 000 $ du lycée !

-Jasper va être très énervé... rajouta Alice

-Je dirais même plus, fous de rage ! Compléta Emmett.

-Oh, vous deux ça va ! Rétorqua Rosalie.

Mon sang s'était glacé sur place dès la première phrase. « 500...500 000 $ ?! Oh Mon Dieu ! Dis moi que j'ai pas fais ça ! ». D'un pas lent, Edward s'approcha de moi, me regarda de haut en bas, comme pour jauger de mon état, et reporta son attention sur le vase. Pour la première fois depuis ma dernière maladresse, Jasper prit la parole.

-C'était un vase, très cher pour une petite prolétaire comme toi... Comment compte tu le payer ?!

Son ton était ironiquement amical, et contenait une pointe de sadisme. Je me sentais encore plus mal. Alice semblait en pleine réflexion, et elle échangea un regard avec Rosalie. D'un air conspirateur, elles s'avancèrent vers moi, poussant Edward au passage. Elles commencèrent alors à 'observer de haut en bas, mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes habits, ma taille... En échangeant de temps à autre des réflexion comme « _un peu de maquillage..._ », « _On refait un peu la coupe par ici..._ », « _Des habits moins ample..._ »... Je ne comprenais rien, et je ne cherchais plus à comprendre. Elle finirent finalement leur inspection, et se lancèrent un regard complice.

-Jazz... dit Alice, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Rallonge sa dette de 1000$ pour les uniformes, et prévois une marge pour la coiffure, manucure et esthéticienne, je sais pas encore si on en aura besoin, mais...

-Nous avons trouvé son moyen de paiement. Rajouta Alice, dans un clin d'œil.

-Qu'es ce que... tentais-je, alors qu'Alice me tirait vers les 'vestiaires' dont je ne comprenais pas l'utilité dans une salle de musique. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il y avait un club d'hôte dans cette salle de musique.

Finalement impuissante, je me laissai faire, n'ayant aucune autre alternative. Rosalie m'envoya rapidement la tenue du lycée, et Alice m'ordonna de la mettre. J'entendis la voix méfiante de Jasper derrière le rideau, ainsi que celle d'Emmett, moqueuse. Apparemment, Edward était là aussi, car Alice se moquait régulièrement de lui, mais il ne disait rien. Une fois que j'eus revêtit la tenue, Rosalie rentra dans la cabine, et commença à entreprendre de me coiffer, avec l'aide d'Alice. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de jouer à la poupée avec moi, Alice me poussa au dehors, face au regard tranchant de Jasper, moqueur d'Emmett, et au visage fermé d'Edward.

-Voila ! Alors ?! Elle est pas bien notre idée ?!

-Hum... Mouai, vous avez raison... Très bien, ça fera l'affaire, et ça remboursera le vase. Murmura Jasper, qui commença à noter quelque chose dans son calepin, une calculatrice à la main.

-T'es vraiment jolie Bella ! Enfin, pas autant que Rose, mais bien mieux que dans ton jean serré et ton pull ample qui t' allait cinq fois... là t'étais vraiment _hideuse_ ! D'ailleurs, je te l'ai déjà dis, mais Alice -c'était elle le petit lutin ennuyeux !- n'a pas arrêté de dire pendant tout le repas que tu n'avais aucun goût vestimentaire, et que ton pull n'était pas à ta taille ! Dit Emmett, avec ce qu'il voulait être un compliment.

-Parce que faut l'avouer, tes habits faisaient peur Bella ! Ajouta Alice, avec une mine presque effrayée au souvenir de mon pull et de mon jean.

-Alors, on a pas fait du bon boulot ! S'exclama Rosalie, ravie. Qu'en penses tu, Bella ?

Alice me tourna rapidement vers le miroir que contenait la pièce. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je portais l'uniforme cintré du lycée, dont la jupe remontait un peu plus haut que le genou, la chemise blanche qui en temps normal se trouvait être un rappel de ma peau blanche, faisait un agréable assortiment avec la cravate rouge. La chemise terminait la tenue, et mes cheveux étaient coiffés. Je ne ressemblais presque plus à la Bella du matin même. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles avaient fait ça. Cela remontait encore plus ma dette envers eux, ce qui n'était franchement pas une bonne chose. Je me demandais encore comment je pourrais la rembourser. Je décidais alors de retourner aux priorités et me maudissais d'avoir voulu lire ce sataner bouquin dans une pièce silencieuse ! J'aurais pas pus rentrer chez moi !

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je la rembourse comment ma dette moi ?! Demandais-je, le plus patiemment possible.

A côté de moi, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie discutaient avec animation des futures nouvelles tactiques du club, sans même prêter attention à ce que je disais. Le rire d'Edward vint à mes oreilles. Adossé contre un mur, le regard posé sur moi, il arborait un sourire en coin qui le rendait d'autant plus craquant.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Réfléchis un peu...

D'un seul coup, la vérité se percuta à moi, et la compréhension du se peindre sur mon visage, car Edward rit encore une fois.

-Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux pas ! Je peux pas !!

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Désormais, tu es un hôte ! Rigola Edward.

Je me figeai sur place, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Si il ne se moquait pas de moi, j'aurais pus apprécier son rire, tellement il était mélodieux. En accord avec le son de sa voix. En accord avec son physique parfait.

D'un pas rapide, les quatre autres quittèrent la pièce, en pleine discutions sur l'ouverture du club le lendemain. Edward restait là, face à moi, à me fixer avec son sourire en coin. Je me mordais la lèvre avec insistance, et me tournai finalement vers la cabine où je m'étais changée, et y pris mes habits, pour m'occuper les mains. Je pesai le pour et le contre. D'un côté, le contre, j'avais vu au premiers abord ce club comme un club de « prostitution », mais plus je réfléchissais, plus les arguments des cinq membres me revenaient dans la tête. Selon Alice, ils les divertissaient. Selon Rosalie, ils rendaient leurs journées plus intéressantes. Et selon Edward, ce n'était pas de la prostitution. Il avait même parut vexé de cette appellation. Pour ce qui était du pour, je devais rembourser ma dette, c'était un fait. Et puis, je devais bien faire quelque chose à côté non ? Ce n'était pas un des conseils d'Esmée ? Intégrer un club, pour me vider les idées, de mon esprit trop embué... Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'en venais à la même conclusion: j'allais devenir une hôte. « De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! » rétorqua une petite voix dans ma tête.

Cette constatation me fit frémir, et Edward s'approcha de moi. D'un pas silencieux, il se posta derrière moi, et dit d'une voix qui paraissait faussement détachée.

-Alors ? Que fais tu ? Tu acceptes, et tu deviens une hôte, ou alors tu te débrouille de tout rembourser ?

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, et contemplai rapidement les traits de son visage. Il paraissait légèrement tendus, comme si il appréhendais ma réponse. « _Il ne veut pas de toi..._ » marmonna cette petite voix dans ma tête. Vexée, je tentai tant bien que mal de prendre un masque de froideur face à cet apollon aux merveilleux yeux verts, mais sans trop de succès.

-Oui. Répondis-je froidement.

Il se décrispa instantanément, et me sourit, visiblement content. « _Bonjour le lunatique..._ » cracha la petite voix dans mon esprit.

-Alors bienvenue au cercle d'hôte de Forks High School. Je t'expliquerais bien tout ce qui s'y passe, mais il est déjà 6 heures et...

-DEJA ?! M'écriais-je, d'un seul coup, en me relevant d'un bond.

-Euh... Ouais. Répondit Edward, visiblement prit de cour. Enfin bref, on t'expliquera tout demain... Bonne soirée Bella.

Sur ce, il commença à partir. Mais, il n'eut pas fait quelques mètres, qu'il se rapprocha de moi, se pencha sur mon oreille et me murmura rapidement, alors que je piquais un far:

-Au fait, Emmett a raison. Tu es magnifique.

Je restai interdite quelques instants, ce qui le fit d'autant plus rire, avant qu'il ne s'en aille vers les autres membres. Jouait il avec moi ? Me prenait il comme pour une de ses clientes ? Était-ce ses réactions habituelles ? Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je priai que ce ne soit aucune de ces solutions, mais juste un geste d'affection, comme les compliments maladroits d'Emmett, ou l'aide de Rosalie. « _Ouh la ! Pas si vite ma grande ! Tu te noies dans tes grandes illusions ! Il est un peu tôt pour parler d'affection ! T'emballe pas trop vite..._ » La petite voix exaspérante de mon esprit qui me rappelait sans cesse à la réalité me décida.

-Edward ? Appelais-je juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant la suite. Je rougis de plus belle, et je vis un sourire en coin se former sur son visage. Je baissai les yeux, et pris une grande inspiration.

-Qui es ce qui parle et agis ? L'hôte, ou Edward ?

Il se stoppa quelques instants, se planta longuement dans mes yeux, et dit d'une voix mélodieuse, tout en sortant de la pièce:

-Le club ouvre demain !

Je restais là, sans bouger, quelques instants, en essayant de décrypter cette phrase. Elle pouvait servir de oui, comme de non. Soit, c'était: le club ouvre demain, je m'entraine ! Soit c'était: le club ouvre demain, donc aujourd'hui je suis Edward ! Je soupirai, et sortis finalement de la pièce à grandes enjambées. J'avais des choses à faire ce soir, et j'avais dis à mon père que je serais rentrée pour 6 heures, grand maximum.

Je saluais rapidement le cercle d'hôte, et sortis de la 3° salle de musique, du grand lycée de Forks High School. Je marchai jusqu'à ma petite camionnette rouge, qui faisait bien plus que tache dans le décors... Je jetai un regard en biais aux fenêtres de la salle de musique, et j'y vis, Alice et Emmett, apparemment en train de se disputer, Edward qui fixait au loin, et Rosalie qui supervisait tout ça, sans tenir compte de Jasper, qui calculait je ne sais quoi sur une calculette, l'air satisfait. Je me surprise à sourire. « _Tout n'est peut-être pas si mal, dans ce lycée..._ ».

* * *

_Voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions de compréantion, prévenez moi ! J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été très compréancible ! Ensuite, pour certaines questions, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, ou Bells aura droit à une p'tite mise au point By le Cercle d'hôte ;) _

_Sinon, pour ce qui est de ma vitesse de Post pour cette histoire, je compte poster à chaque fois des chapitres assez coséquant, donc, je ne serais peu etre pas là toute les semaines ! Enfin, je sais pas trop ! Mais il est hors de question que je bacle cette fiction ! Voila, j'espère que le premiers chapitre vous a plu, et que vous serez là pour les prochains ! _

_En attendant... une tit' Review ? ='D _

_P.S. Au fait ! Certaines reflexions sur Jasp' ont du vous paraitre bizarres, mais vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre ! C'est surtout lui, le OOC. Et pour ce qui connaitrait Ouran High School, C'est en fait le Kyouya de l'histoire ^^ Alice et Emmett ça serait Hikaru & Kaoru, Haruhi c'est évidemment Bells, et pour Eddy et Rose... Bah ! Je sais pas trop... C'est un genre de mix ! ;)_


	2. Les Quatres Phases

_Et voila ! Je suis de retour *enfin* avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sais, je sais, cela fait extrènement de temps que je vous fais poroter, mais je vous avez prévenus, non ? Donc, voila. Ce chapitre en fait, n'est pas finis, ou du moins, je voulais mettre plus de chose, mais je me suis dis que 17 pages Word, ça suffisait... Et c'est surtout que si non, je n'aurais pas posté aujourd'hui ! Et puis, je pense que la longueur ça va, non ? _

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire un iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimense merci pour vos 50 review ! Woow ! Pour l premiers chapitre, je suis RAVIE ! Je n'ai jamais crue que ça plairait autant, et je suis ravie d'avoir pu en convertir certain au manga Ouran High School ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, et je reviens vous parler à la fin !!_

_ Bonne lecture !! _

* * *

**Chapitre 02: Les quatre Phases.**

Le réveil sonna, et je grognai. D'un coup sec, je tentai d'arrêter cette maudite sonnerie, mais ma main s'abattit sur la table de chevet, et je poussai un cri de douleur. Je me relevai d'un bond de mon lit, et entreprit de masser ma main. Totalement réveillée, je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma penderie. Proprement attaché, mon uniforme jonchait fièrement sur un cintre. L'uniforme de rechange, lui était bien plié dans mon armoire. Je fis une grimace au rappel du prix qu'il m'avait couté, ainsi qu'à ma manière de le payer. « _Je suis une hôte... Génial... _» pensais-je piteusement, alors que je tentai tant bien que mal de mettre la tenue. D'un geste rapide, je mis la chemise d'un blanc éclatant, ainsi que la jupe, que j'essayai de descendre le plus bas possible. J'entrepris ensuite de faire mon nœud de cravate, et ce fut au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, que je fus ravie de mon travail. J'enfilai par dessus la veste qui finissait la tenue. Toujours munie de mes pantoufles -qui m'aider à repousser à plus tard la mise des nouvelles ballerines de cuir légèrement rehaussées à l'arrière que m'avait donné Alice- je descendis. A mon arrivée dans la cuisine, mon père écarquilla les yeux.

-Bella... Tu... Euh... Ça te va très bien.

-Merci. Marmonnais-je, en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face de laquelle il avait déposé un verre de café.

-Mais... C'est l'uniforme de l'école ?

-Euh... Ouais. Éludais-je, en finissant rapidement ma tasse.

J'avais échappé la veille au questionnement de mon père sur ce que contenait mes sacs, et je ne comptais pas lui en parler ce matin même. Tout comme je ne comptais pas lui parler du club d'hôte. Pas pour l'instant. J'avais du mal à l'admettre moi même, alors mon père... Et puis, le fait qu'à 17 ans j'eusse, une dette aussi lourde que le prix d'une magnifique maison n'était pas une des meilleures chose à dire à Charlie. D'un geste rapide, je me levai, et mimai avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre, remontant rapidement les escaliers. Charlie ne releva pas mon inhabituel empressement, et continua de siroter son café, le regard perdu près de la télé éteinte.

Une fois dans ma chambre, le réveil annonçait fièrement les 8h07. Je soupirai. Il me restait encore dix minutes avant de partir... « _Depuis quand tu te languis de partir ?!_ » se moqua une petite voix dans ma tête. « _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus là bas... Mis à part la bibliothèque. _» Je soupirai. La petite voix avait raison... Que je sois ici ou au lycée, c'était pareil. Je jetai un regard en coin au miroir, pour voir mon reflet dans l'uniforme parfait du lycée. Je faisais horriblement tache. Tout dans l'uniforme était parfait, sophistiqué, sauf moi. Mes cheveux étaient froidement remonté en un chignon très peu esthétique, et je ne cessais de tirer sur la jupe, dans l'espoir qu'elle couvre toutes mes jambes. Je grimaçais. Soudain, je me souvins de ma journée de la veille, dans ses moindres détails. L'hyper-activité d'Alice, et sa joie de vivre si... exaltante ! La gentillesse de Rosalie... Ainsi qu'Emmett... Lui qui m'avait parlé pour la première fois en cours de social, sans la moindre gêne, qui s'était moqué de moi mais que pourtant, malgré tout ça était quelqu'un d'assez attachant. « _Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, à peine passé une journée dans ce lycée tu penses déjà avoir des amis... Tu n'es pas comme eux !_ » me dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Je soupirai. La petite voix avait comme toujours, raison. « _Emmett a raison, tu es magnifique..._ » Je me figeais. La phrase d'Edward se répétait dans ma tête. Je me souvins de son sourire en coin, horriblement attachant. « _Et lui, il est horripilant !_ » cracha la petite voix qui avait le don de m'énerver. Lascivement, je pris mon sac, mis les chaussures, et descendis. Je pris la décision d'aller au lycée maintenant, inventant à mon père l'excuse que je ne savais toujours pas exactement où était ma salle de Littérature pour ce matin. Je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je sortis de la maison sans plus attendre et montai dans ma camionnette. A une vitesse volontairement lente, je me rendis à Forks High School.

Mon esprit divagua, premièrement sur mes raisons à faire partie du club d'hôte. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient sympathique. Et pour rien d'autre. « _Ah, et Emmett et Rosalie avaient prévus que tu casses le vase, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été gentil ?_ » dit une petite voix, différente de la première, dans ma tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a avait en quelque sorte raison. Emmett ne pouvait pas savoir que j'allais casser ce vase, il a donc était sympathique sans arrière pensée... « _Gentil ? En quoi le fait de t'ennuyer et de se moquer de toi est il de la gentillesse ?!_ » s'exclama la petite voix pessimiste. Je soupirai. Quand à Rosalie... Elle s'était montrée sympathique, elle aussi. Sans se moquer de quoi que ce soit... « _L'attrait de la nouveauté, ma chère_. » Rétorqua la voix pessimiste. Cette fois ci, je grognais.

J'arrivai finalement au lycée, et c'est avec assez de hargne que je garai ma chevrolet dans le parking. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, m'embronchai malencontreusement dans mes pieds, et tombai à terre dans un bruit sourd. Je n'avais jamais été aussi énervée. J'entendis des gloussement autour de moi, et m'empressai alors de ramasser mes affaires, étalées par terre.

-Toujours aussi douée à ce que je vois... dit une voix moqueuse, derrière moi.

Je me retournai rapidement, en sursautant. Un sourire en coin sur le visage, Edward se penchait pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires. J'entendis des murmures précipitées autour de moi, et je piquai un fard. Il ramassa mes derniers cahiers, et me les tendis.

-Tiens. Dit-il, en souriant toujours.

Il m'aida à me relever, et réajusta une mèche de mon chignon derrière mon oreille. Je sentis mon cœur avoir un raté, et les murmures autour de nous s'intensifièrent. Je sentis le regard foudroyant de Jane me vriller le dos.

-Si tu veux un conseil, évite Alice. Dit, il sur un ton léger.

Je relevai un sourcil, étonnée. Il grimaça.

-Disons que... Ta coiffure n'est pas ce qu'elle appelle 'la coiffure de l'hôte parfaite'...

-Oh ! Et bien désolé si je ne suis pas bien coiffée, grognais-je, peu amène.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, Bella... dit il, visiblement pris de court.

-Ben c'est ce que tu as dis. Crachais-je.

-Ouais... Euh...Emmett veut savoir ce qu'est ton cours juste avant celui de Social. Dit il, visiblement perdu par ma froideur.

-Alors pourquoi il est pas venu lui ? Répondis-je.

Je ne supportais pas mes réactions à son approche. Je me sentais incapable de tout mouvement, comme si j'étais oppressée pas sa présence. Et le fait que je sois passablement énervée ce matin là, n'était pas pour jouer à son avantage.

-Il devait faire quelque chose avant. Répondit froidement Edward. Bon, ben j'espère qu'on aura l'honneur de te voir tout à l'heure. Finit il, ironiquement.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, apparemment vexé. « _Va t'excuser !_ » dit la voix optimiste de mon esprit. « _Non !_ » rétorqua la voix pessimiste. Finalement trop énervée, et me disant que je n'avais aucune raison de m'excuser, je pris le chemin vers mon prochain cour. Je fulminais contre Edward. Pour qui se prenait il ? Il m'avait prit de haut, et avait agis comme tous les autres élèves de ce lycée à mon arrivée. Et moi je devrais me montrer sympathique ? C'était clair, j'étais énervée. D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours, pestant contre tout. Contre moi, pour avoir fait cette stupide promesse, contre ce lycée, pour me montrer à quel point j'étais différente d'eux, et contre Edward. Particulièrement contre Edward. Il me déstabilisait. Face à lui, j'avais l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire, il avait toujours une réaction qui dépassait mes idées. Et ses sautes d'humeurs ne m'aidaient franchement pas. Il pouvait passer de très en colère, et vexé, à attentionné. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. « _Sa beauté lui ai monté à la tête !_ » cracha la voix pessimiste de ma tête. « _Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi..._ » gloussa la voix optimiste. Horripilée par le plaidoyer mental des deux petites voix de mon esprit, j'augmentai l'allure vers ma première salle de cour.

-Hey ! La prolétaire ! Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournai, le regard peu amène. A quelques pas de moi, Jane me fusillait du regard, Tanya tout proche d'elle. Je déglutis difficilement, alors qu'elles s'approchaient de moi. Tanya me toisait froidement, et je ne pu retenir un frisson.

-Viens avec nous, on voudrait te montrer quelque chose. Dit Jane.

C'était un ordre, pas une question, aussi je les suivis docilement, n'ayant pas tellement d'autres choix. D'un pas lent, elles m'amenèrent dans le couloir du dernier étage. Jane s'arrêta, et la cloche sonna. Mais les deux filles ne semblaient pas pressées d'aller en cour. Un air froid et suffisant se peignait sur les trait de Jane. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix froide.

-Nous t'avons vu ce matin avec Edward... Il est ami avec toi ?

-Non. Répondis-je, en tentant de cacher les trémolos dans ma voix.

-Oh ! Et il reste avec toi parce que tu es d'une magnificence spectaculaire et que tu es de très bonne compagnie ! Cracha Tanya, ironiquement.

-Du calme Tanya. La coupa Jane. Alors, pourquoi étiez vous ensemble ce matin ?

-Il est venu m'aider à me relever...

-Quant tu t'es stupidement étalée par terre ?! Finit froidement Tanya.

-Oui. Finis-je, doucement.

-Oh. Souffla Jane.

D'un seul coup, elle se rapprocha de moi, et son poing partie dans mon nez. Je m'écrasai contre le mur, le nez en sang. Et une douleur aigüe se fit sentir. J'entendis mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Jane rit, d'un rire froid, alors que Tanya s'approcha de moi.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Eddy. Il est à moi, et tout le monde ici le sait. Je suis sa cliente préférée... Ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance avec lui. Regarde toi... Elle me jaugea de haut en bas, avant d'émettre un petit rire étouffé. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir besoin de soins dans des hôpitaux trop chers pour toi, tu ferais mieux de t'écraser...

Jane rit une nouvelle fois, suivit rapidement de Tanya. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent, non sans me gratifier d'un au revoir moqueur. Je sentais encore le sang couler de mon nez, ainsi que la douleur qui ne cessait de s'accroitre, mais j'eus rapidement des haut le cœur. Ma vision se troublait, et je commençais à avoir des vertiges. Je tentai de me glisser contre un mur, mais ma tête tambourinait, et les vertiges me firent m'étaler au sol. Allongée face contre terre dans le couloir j'attendais, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Là, j'étais vraiment mal.

-Bella ! S'écria une voix féminine. Oh mon dieu ! Que t'est il arrivé ?

Je reconnus les pas précipités de Rosalie alors qu'elle tentait de me retourner pour me mettre dos contre terre. Elle balaya mes cheveux en arrière et poussa un petit cri d'horreur en découvrant mon visage en sang. Elle me dit précipitamment qu'elle allait me mener à l'infirmerie.

-Bella... Mais que t'est il arrivé ?!

Son exclamation était plus pour elle que pour moi, et je fus bien contente qu'elle soit passée par là, quelque soit l'obscure raison qui l'y ai poussé. Elle m'aida à me soulever, prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, et passant son bras autour de mon cou. Elle grimaça, et marmonna qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler Emmett pour me porter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à marcher quelques mètres, avec moi sur le dos. Elle marmonnait à toute vitesse des phrases incompréhensible, et je ne sus si c'était dû au fait que le sang battait à tout rompre dans mes tempes, ou si c'était dû au fait qu'elle semblait passablement énervée. Rosalie arriva finalement devant la grande porte sculptée qui fermait l'entrée de l'infirmerie, et, tout en me calant contre elle de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait pas à me tenir, elle ouvrit la porte. Je tentai rapidement d'ouvrir les yeux pour me faire à mon environnement, mais la blancheur et la luminosité des murs aggravèrent mon mal de tête, et j'eus un nouveau haut le cœur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Rosalie ! Que lui est il arrivé ?! S'écria la voix d'une femme.

-Aide moi à la poser ici. Coupa une voix sérieuse.

Je sentis une poigne plus imposante que celle de Rosalie m'amener sur une surface plane et lisse, pour m'y déposer; ainsi que Rosalie qui me lâchait, et s'éloignait, pour tenter de répondre au exclamations inquiètes de celle que j'identifiais finalement comme Esmée. Je remarquai que les réponses de Rosalie étaient vaporeuses, et je sentis quelques sous-entendus pour moi, sur le fait que j'allais lui dire toute la vérité, et en détail.

Les doigts d'une autre personnes commencèrent finalement à nettoyer mon visage en sang. Je sentais la compresse d'eau fraiche se disposer sur chaque parcelle de mon visage.

-Isabella Swan, c'est ça ? Dit une voix adulte, et paternelle.

-Bell...Aie ! Commençais-je, avant de pousser un cri, alors qu'il tâtait mon nez. Bella...

-Désolé. S'excusa-t-il, rapidement. Alors Bella, comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-Je...

« _Je me suis fais expliquer le concept de s'écraser, sous peine d'avoir les remontrances de Tanya et sa très chère amie Jane au crochet du droit digne des plus grands boxers. Pourquoi ? Parce que Edward Mansen est la propriété privée de Mlle Tanya, et on a oublier de m'en informer._ » Réalisant que ce n'était peu être pas la meilleure des explications à fournir, je priai pour ne pas rougir, et me lançai.

-Je suis tombée... Contre un mur. Balbutiais-je, priant pour que mes rougeurs imminentes soient mises sur le fait de mon hémorragie.

-Hum... Acquiesça l'homme. Il est vrai que l'architecture des murs a un style très _humain, _très vivant.

-Je vous le fait pas dire... Renchéri Rosalie.

Je perçus l'ironie de mon soigneur, mais n'y fis pas cas. Au moins, il ne poserait pas plus de question, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il commença à appliquer de la pommade sur mon nez, et Esmée me glissa un verre d'eau, en me disant que le boire me ferait reprendre un peu mes esprit. Doucement, il tapota mon nez, provoquant mes gémissements vainement camouflés. Il acquiesça finalement pour lui même, et j'entendis la voix d'Esmée se manifestée, alors qu'il déposait un pansement sur mon nez.

-Carlisle ? Qu'es ce qu'elle a ?

-Son cartilage est quelque peu abimé. Marmonna-t-il. Mais ça devrait aller, d'ici deux ou trois jour, plus rien ne devrait apparaître, ni lui faire de marque. Par contre, ça risque de te lancer pendant ces trois jours, alors je vais te prescrire des anti-douleur.

-D'accord, merci monsieur. Dis-je, en me relevant et en tentant de tenir sur mes jambes, encore un peu barbouillée.

-Par contre, Bella, les étourdissements que tu as eu juste après... commença le docteur, mais je l'arrêtai rapidement.

-C'est normal. Enfin... Quand je sens l'odeur du sang... Je... Enfin, ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Oh, je vois. Très bien, alors tiens -il me tendit l'ordonnance- et passe une bonne journée Bella.

-Vous de même, acquiesçais-je.

Esmée sembla fusillait du regard le médecin, apparemment dérangée qu'il m'ait laissé partir comme cela, après ma si piètre justification. Mais je décidai de l'ignorais, et sortis rapidement de la salle, en longeant le grand couloir. « _Génial... Vraiment... Génial !_ » m'énervais-je mentalement. Je tournai dans l'angle du couloir, avant de me stopper. Je ne connaissais pas encore cette partie du bâtiment. « _Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Génial..._ ». Je tentai de tourner à droite, cherchant une aide quelconque sur les écriteaux.

-Hey, Bella ! S'écria la voix de Rosalie derrière moi. Tu connais le mot ''merci'' je pense qu'il pourrait te servir dans l'immédiat.

-Oh... Euh, désolé. Merci Rosalie. Balbutiais-je, avant de me remettre à marcher vers je ne sais où.

-C'est bien. Bon, maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu foutais dans le couloir du dernier étage avec le nez en sang ? -elle rajouta rapidement, en voyant mon manque de coopération- à moins que errer dans le lycée comme une âme en peine sans savoir où tu vas soit une meilleure option pour toi. Faisons un pacte. Ça ne servirait à rien d'aller à ton cour, tu serais renvoyer aussitôt pour retard. Donc, je te propose de t'amener à ton quelconque cours suivant, et toi tu m'expliques tout.

Je m'arrêtai. Le compromis était alléchant, mais je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir tout dire à Rosalie, et je ne savais manifestement pas mentir. Je plissai le nez, et elle rit.

-De tout façon Isabella, je finis toujours par tout savoir dans ce lycée. Alors accouche.

-Je... Je sais pas, Rosalie.

-Bella... me menaça-t-elle, d'une voix ferme.

Je soupirai. Rosalie était assez convaincante quand elle le voulait.

-Promet moi de le dire à personne alors... murmurais-je. J'ai pas envie de retourner voir l'infirmier.

Rosalie me jaugea du regard quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer, et de m'amener à l'opposer de là où j'allais. Apparemment vers les jardins. Me revins alors en tête le fait que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle faisait là haut. Je pris alors la parole.

-Rosalie... Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

-Un simple coup de chance Bella... soupira-t-elle, en détournant le regard, et en fixant au loin, comme si elle pensait à autre chose. Puis, elle se reprit finalement son récit. En fait, je finissais les tout petits derniers préparatifs pour le cercle, avant que Jasp' ne nous pique une crise. Et, quand je suis sortie, je t'ai vu, étalé sur le sol. La suite tu la connais... Je t'ai amené jusqu'au Dr. Cullen...

-Qui ? Demandais-je, ne me souvenant pas d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

-Le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Un très grand médecin, mais il a accepté de suivre sa femme, Esmée, pour venir travailler ici... C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Donc, je t'ai amené à lui, il t'a soigné, et voilà. A ton tour. Pourquoi ton cartilage est il en bouillis ?

Je détournais le regard, et Rosalie répéta mon nom de manière assez menaçante. Je décidai donc, à contre cœur, de tout lui raconté. Je lui avais demandé de tenir sa langue, non ? Je me laissai tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine qui ornait le dehors, et commençai mon récit.

-En fait, ce matin, quand je suis sortie de ma camionnette, je me suis étalée par terre. Et Edward est venu m'aider à me relever...

-Oui, je suis au courant de ça. Au fait, soit dit en passant, je crois qu'Alice va te tuer. Mais bref, va y continus.

-Euh... Ouais. Donc Edward est venu me parler, et, bah... A peu près tout le monde l'a vu. Et après, Tanya et Jane m'ont demandé de venir. Elle m'ont conduit au dernier étage, et m'ont demandé ce que je faisais avec Edward. Et puis finalement, Jane m'a explosé le nez contre un mur, et Tanya m'a fait par du fait que...

-Qu'elle était la cliente préféré d'Edward et qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Finit Rosalie, avec un regard froid.

Je déglutis difficilement. Apparemment, Rosalie était au courant de cela, et a en jugé par l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle était, j'avais dû l'énerver. Je m'empressai alors d'ajouter, en voyant son regard haineux se perdre dans le vide.

-Donc, c'est bon j'ai bien compris la leçon, et je n'approcherais pas Edward, et de tout façon...

-Ne dis pas de stupidité pareille. Cracha-t-elle, son regard revenant vers moi.

Elle commença alors à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, en marmonnant des insultes comme « _Je vais tuer cette salle petite Garce de Dénalie, et sa potiche de fille à papa... _» ou « _Edward Mansen... Pauvre demeuré ! Crétin ! _». Je me levai d'un bon, la voyant se diriger vers le bâtiment, et ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui ce passait.

-Rosalie ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? Qu'es ce qui ce passe ?!

-Ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Rosalie folle de rage. Ce qui se passe c'est que l'autre crétine croit avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur tout ce lycée, et avec sa potiche décolorée de fille à son papa-le-prof, t'as eu le nez en compote ma grande ! Et en plus tu t'écrase gentiment ! Et comble de tout ça, c'est à cause de l'autre crétin de Mansen, pas foutu de faire comprendre à Tanya qu'il n'est pas un objet, et que d'autres personnes normalement constituées peuvent l'approcher ! Alors je vais commencer par aller voir Jasper et lui ordonner de la virer du club ! Ensuite je vais chercher Emmett et Alice et on règlera nos comptes ! Et après, je passerais mes nerfs sur Edward !

-Oh ! Non Rosalie ! Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire ! M'écriais-je, en tentant de la rattraper.

-Je n'ai rien promis au sens propre du terme... éluda-t-elle.

-Oh, non ! Rosalie ! Haletais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu compte te laisser faire par ces pauvres filles ?! Rétorqua Rosalie.

-Je... Rosalie...

Je ne pouvais rien faire, et Rosalie semblait très remontée. Contre moi, contre Tanya, contre Jane, contre Edward... Et elle comptait régler mes comptes, et mettre tout le monde au courant. Rosalie semblait être quelqu'un au tempérament très explosif. Mais elle ne pouvait pas raconter tout ça. Il ne le fallait pas. Je baissai le regard, et débitai alors, d'une voix atone.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous fassiez ça. Je ne suis rien. Alors laissez moi me débrouiller comme je le veux. Et qu'en bien même ! M'en prendre à elles ne me porterait que préjudice. J vais les voir ? Okay. Je les fais virer ? Okay. Mais après, je fais quoi quand elles reviendront me voir, avec tout leur saleté de fric, avec lequel elles peuvent acheter tout le monde ?! Quand elles feront virer mon père ?! Quand elles feront de ma vie un enfer ? Je ne suis pas comme vous Rosalie. Et si je dois m'écraser après m'être fait défoncé le nez pour ne plus avoir de problème, alors c'est ce que je fais. Et c'est tout.

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers mon auditrice, et celle-ci me regardait de haut en bas, l'œil critique, les lèvres pincés. Elle soupira.

-Oui, tu n'es pas comme _nous_. Tu n'es qu'une petite pauvre, au point que je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu payer le prix de l'entrée dans ce lycée. Au point que tu n'ai pas assez d'argent pour te payer l'uniforme. Dit elle, dans un souffle. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais, Emmett t'aime bien. Jasper pense que ça va donner un re-nouveau au club, c'est ça façon de dire qu'il t'accepte. Alice a déjà prévus plusieurs sorties shoping sur le dos du cercle, et Edward... semble s'accommoder à ta présence. Elle releva ses pupilles vers moi, un petit sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres, et reprit. Tu as raison sur pas mal de chose, Isabella. Mais il t'arrive aussi d'avoir tord. Nous avons des raisons de faire ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est aussi simple de rentrer dans le cercle d'hôte comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que si tu n'avais jamais renversé ce vase, Alice ne serait jamais venu te parler ? Edward ? Tu te trompes Bella. Le jour où tu es arrivé, tout le monde était happé par toi, la nouvelle prolétaire. D'abord, tu es rentré dans Edward. Et au lieu de réagir comme toute femme qui se respecte, tu t'es énervée, et tu es partie, au lieu de profiter de la situation. Tu n'as pas désiré t'approcher d'Edward Mansen, le _magnifique_ Edward Mansen. Ensuite, dans les toilettes, tu semblais... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer ! Pas attirée par tout ce luxe, envieuse... Tu ne m'a pas adressé la parole, tant que je ne l'ai pas fait moi même. Tu n'étais pas avide de parler à Rosalie Hale, la _merveilleuse_ Rosalie Hale. Ensuite, au grand étonnement de tous, quand on y repense, tu as meublé notre conversation du midi. Alice ne faisait que parler de tes vêtements. Rien d'étonnant en soit dira-t-on, mais la hargne qu'elle avait quand elle en parlait... Et puis, au court de Social, tu as repoussé Emmett. Le _grand_ et _populaire_ Emmett Mc Carty. Il était happé par toi. Totalement. Et tu es finalement rentrée dans cette salle de musique. Nous avons tous été étonné en te voyant. Puis, tu t'es légèrement disputé avec Edward. Tu as du nous prendre pour des fous, quand j'y repense... Tu ne savais rien, et tout t'es tombé dessus comme ça... Et, finalement, tu as cassé le vase. Et avec Alice, ont a eus l'idée de te faire entrer dans le club d'hôte.

Elle se tut un instant, comme pour donner de la gravité à tout ces mots.

-Tu n'es plus Bella Swan, la prolétaire, travailleuse et boursière. Tu es devenue Bella Swan, membre du cercle d'hôte. Nous sommes... amis. Enfin, peut être pas encore, mais ça viendra Bella.

_Amis._

_Amis._

_Amis._

_Amis._

_Amis._

_Amis._

_Amis._

Pour le coup, j'en restais bouche baie. Une drôle de sensation comprima mon estomac, et je sentis ma gorge se nouer, ainsi que mes larmes monter. « _Ça viendra Bella. _». Les mots de Rosalie se répercutaient dans ma tête. J'avais beau les retourner dans tous les sens, cela avait toujours la même signification. J'importais un tant soit peu pour eux. Assez pour peut être devenir amie avec eux. Rosalie m'offrit un sourire, et je tentais de lui en rendre un, qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Rosalie ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mes esprit, et entreprit rapidement de fouiller mon sac. Elle pesta contre ce derniers, le traitant « d'antique bout de tissus », quand la fermeture éclaire refusa de s'actionner correctement. Elle en ressortit finalement, fière d'elle, mon emploie du temps, et l'observa minutieusement. Elle me jeta un regard en biais, avant de m'ordonner de la suivre. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, et que j'allais réclamer des informations, elle m'attrapa par le bras, et me tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Rosalie... Qu'es ce que...

-Tu as Littérature. Or, jamais le professeur Volturi ne t'acceptera en cour, étant donné que tu as raté ta première heure. Vu que tu as pris une spécialisation littéraire, tu as ça toute la matinée. Donc, suis.

-Mais... Et toi Rosalie ?

-J'ai une heure de mathématique, et ensuite deux heures de trou, alors t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé ne permettait pas le refus, et je n'aurais de toute façon rien dit. J'étais encore sur un petit nuage, heureuse et légère, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. « Et quelque chose me dit, que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter... » gloussa la petit voix optimiste dans ma tête. Je me surpris à sourire, remarquant le fait que la voix pessimiste avait désertée. Je n'avais plus réellement d'argument pour penser que Rosalie avait mentit. « Cris pas victoire trop vite... Elle t'apprécie peut être elle, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai pour Edward, vu votre jolie altercation matinale... » Horripilée par le grand retour de la voix pessimiste, je me souvins soudain d'Edward. Son ton froid et casant, quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi Emmett n'était pas venu lui. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec moi, et je l'avais littéralement envoyé balader...

Ne me laissant guère plus le temps de ruminer, Rosalie me fit entrer dans la n°3 salle de musique. Là, plusieurs tables basses étaient en places, entourée de grands fauteuils de velours. La salle était décorée de toutes sortes de fleurs, et l'argenterie était de mise. Mais la blonde ne me laissa pas plus le temps d'admirer le décors, qu'elle me poussa dans les vestiaires. Je la dévisageai, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Elle soupira, et me désigna d'un geste las ma tenue.

-Si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, bien que ton joli pansement sur le nez soit assez explicatif, tu devrais changer de tenue. Celle ci a de très jolies taches de sang. Jasper le rajoutera sur ta note. Et ce n'est pas la peine de répliquer, si c'est Alice qui se tenait face à toi, elle te forcerait à te changer, même si elle devait le faire elle même. Moi je vais être plus gentille, fais le tout seule.

Elle me sourit, ce sourire malin qu'elle utilisait pour me dire de m'exécuter, et me désigna une armoire, remplie d'uniforme. Je me tournai vers elle, lui demandant pourquoi il y avait tant d'uniforme. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Quand on reste avec Emmett, il faut être paré à toute éventualité. Justifia-t-elle, avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Je ne cherchai pas plus à comprendre, et commençai à me changer.

[...]

-Bella, ne sois pas ridicule. Me dit Rosalie, d'un ton ferme.

Je changeai ma jambe d'appui, et grimaçais.

-La cantine coûte une fortune Rosalie... J'ai mon déjeuné dans mon sac.

-On mettra les frais de cantine sur le compte du club.

-Ça va augmenter ma dette.

-Un peu plus un peu moins...

-Non, Rosalie !

-Bella ! Ce n'est plus une question. Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde que tu te joignes à nous. Tu viens. Fin de la discutions.

Je soupirai, et offris mon regard le plus noir à Rosalie. Elle m'ignora, et saisit son sac, avant de sortir de la salle de musique. J'avais passé ma fin de matinée à aider Rosalie à mettre de l'ordre dans le club, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Elle ne supportais pas que Jasper ai décidé de ne pas engager des femmes de ménage pour le rangement cette année. Puis, une fois cela fait, nous avions discuté. Rosalie était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Un peu gosse de riche sur les bords, assez colériques, mais gentille. Mais quand il avait était l'heure de manger, elle n'avait pas accepté que je refuse d'aller manger au restaurant du lycée, et m'y avait forcé.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, histoire de lui montrer mon désaccord, et la suivis. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Rosalie me conduit jusqu'à la grande salle de réfectoire, et je retins mon souffle. « _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ ». J'avais plus d'une fois regardé _La Belle & La Bête_, et j'avais toujours été émerveillée par ce décors si somptueux. Je n'avais jamais imaginer voir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Mais, il sembla que j'avais eu tord, car la cantine défiait les plus belles architectures de Disney. Les murs étaient sculpté dans le marbre, et d'immenses baie vitrée apportait de la lumière à la place. De grands lustres de cristal finissait la décoration, et cela faisait un rappel avec le sol, brillant et scintillant. D'abord émerveillée par ce décor, je me renfrognai rapidement, à la vu de tous ces gosses de riche, délicatement assis à table, grognant contre des serveurs trop lent.

Rosalie sourit face à mon air béat, et j'entendis la voix flutée d'Alice nous appeler. Elle semblait soulagée de nous voir, et je ne compris pas trop pour quoi. J'entendis le rire d'Emmett, et Rosalie s'empressa de le rejoindre, avant de lui offrir au préalable, une remarque sur sa tenue à table. Une fois face à la table, Jasper, en parfait gentlemen, poussa délicatement une chaise, pour que je puise m'assoir, après m'avoir salué avec un sourire aimable. A côté d'Alice, face à Jasper, Edward semblait amer, et se bornait à fixer un bout du réfectoire, avec des airs boudeurs d'enfant, qui ne le rendait que plus attirant. « _Ouh la ! Calme toi, chérie ! Vu comme tu l'a rembarré ce matin, te fais pas trop d'espoir..._ » M'énervant moi même, ou plutôt, énervée par la voix pessimiste, je détournai mon regard vers la partie droite de la table. Emmett discutait avec animation avec Rosalie, face à lui, et accessoirement à côté de moi. Alice siffla finalement dans mon sens, assez peu amène.

-Isabella Swan, je te préviens t'a intérêt de me le rendre de bonne humeur, j'en peux plus de lui.

Je relevai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et Jasper sourit.

-Je ne comprends pas Alice... marmonnais-je. Qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que tu as rembarré _Monsieur Mansen_ ce matin, et que ça n'a pas plu à _monsieur_. Donc, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que de me souler en parlant de toi, pendant TOUTE l'heure de philosophie.

-rêt' tes conneries Alice... bougonna Edward, sans même un regard.

-Alors, continua Alice, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la prochaine fois qu'il se montre aussi stupide et maladroit, où que tu es mal luné, par pitié, regarde s'il a des cours commun avec moi, _avant _de faire quoi que se soit !

-Et là tu dis « Oui Alice ! ». me glissa doucement Jasper, pour qu'Alice ne l'entende pas. Parce que si tu tentes de te justifier, tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche...

Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, je suivis les conseils de Jasper, et acquiesçai, distraite. Ce que me reprochais Alice, était d'avoir répondu sèchement à Edward ce matin, car ce dernier s'était montré vexé -et il semblait toujours l'être- de ce fait. Et le ton froid et colérique d'Alice, me rappelait que Rosalie m'avait dit que celle-ci était énervée contre moi. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi. Mais la réaction d'Edward m'échappait. Il semblait vraiment en colère à ce sujet, et si j'en croyais les dires d'Alice, il n'avait fait que lui en parler durant tout le cour de philosophie. Cette pensée me fit légèrement plaisir. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, mais le fait que mes réactions puissent avoir un impact aussi important sur son humeur me fit plaisir. « Oh ! C'est trop choux ! Bientôt tu vas nous écrire des petits E + B partout ! » se moqua la petite voix dans ma tête. Je me ressaisie rapidement, énervée contre moi même. Edward était quelqu'un d'exaspérant ! Point, à la ligne.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je fixais Edward, et je détournai rapidement le regard, priant pour que personne ne le remarque, et je rougis fortement. J'entendis le petit rire discret de Jasper, et par bonheur, une femme vint à notre table, pour nous demander ce que nus voulions manger. Je me sentais ridicule de demander ma salade composée, alors que tous demandait des choses complexes, et qui devaient être délicieuses. Mais j'étais déjà bien endetté pour faire la fine bouche. La femme disparu rapidement, et je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans le réfectoire, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. Mais mon regard croisa alors les deux silhouettes de Tanya et Jane, qui rentraient dans la cantine. Je baissai rapidement la tête, et me mordi la lèvre. « Aie... ». Je priais littéralement pour ne pas qu'elles me voient, mais leurs pupilles inquisitrices sondaient la pièce. Je retenais inconsciemment mon souffle.

-Au fait, Bells, comment tu t'es fais ça au nez ? Demanda alors Emmett, et désignant mon pansement.

C'était ça l'ironie du sort ? Apparemment oui. Je sentis le regard de Jane me vriller le dos, et j'expirai lentement. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Rosalie se tourner vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage, et Edward m'observait, sa tête décalée d'un millimètre vers moi.

-Je... Euh... Le mur. Balbutiais-je, sous le regard inquisiteur de tous.

-Pardon ? Demanda Alice, septique.

-Je suis... Tombée. La tête la première dans le mur... marmonnais-je, en grimaçant.

-Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit... gloussa Jasper, en échangeant un regard complice avec Rosalie.

Je me mordis la langue avec insistance. Emmett et Alice me fixaient avec de grands yeux, et je tentai un piètre sourire. Mon mensonge ne parut pas les satisfaire, et Edward m'observait avec des yeux graves. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Rosalie, l'appelant à l'aide, et elle ricana presque imperceptiblement.

-Je l'ai trouvé gisant dans son sang, couchée dans le couloir, alors je me suis dis que l'amener à Carlisle serait une bonne chose. Je l'ai donc trainé là bas, étant donné que Mademoiselle craint le sang, et fait un genre de coma à chaque fois qu'elle le sent. Carlisle a finalement annoncé que son cartilage était abimé, et qu'elle n'aura plus mal Lundi. Il lui a mit de la crème, le pansement, et le tour était joué.

Désormais, Edward était entièrement tourné vers moi, et me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Jasper notait des choses sur son calepin, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait. Emmett hochait la tête frénétiquement, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis, elle soupira.

-Bon, je vais être gentille, tu ne deviendras vraiment une hôte que Lundi. De toute façon, tu n'auras aucun client avec cet _affreux_ pansement sur le nez ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette coiffure ? Bella, Bella, Bella... ça va pas tout ça ! C'est décidé, ce Week End, on vient te voir, et petit Week End improvisé à New-York. Pas le choix, cas de force majeur !

Rosalie acquiesça, une grimace sur le visage, à la vue de mes cheveux. Moi, j'avais écarquillé les yeux. « _Un petit Week End improvisé à New York ?! Mais dans quel monde je suis tombée !_ » Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer le voyage, et je ne comptais pas en devoir encore plus au club d'hôte. Alors que tout le monde acquiesçait et se concertait des horaires, je refusai rapidement, et Alice m'offrit un regard noir.

-Je ne peux pas Alice. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer le voyage... Et je ne compte pas vous en devoir plus que je ne le dois déjà. Entre l'uniforme, le vase, le repas...

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Me coupa Alice. Tout le monde à cette table possède un Jet privé. Alors ça ne nous coutera rien. Et pour ce qui est des soldes, et tout ce qui s'en suit pour le couchage et compagnie... Considère ça comme mon cadeau de bienvenu au club Bells !

Je grimaçai septique.

-Allons Bells ! C'est ce qu'on fait entre amis non ? On se paye une place de cinéma entre nous, sans rien demander en retour !

-C'est un voyage à New York, Alice ! Pas un vulgaire ticket à 5 $ ! m'emportais-je.

-C'est pareil, mais à notre échelle ! S'il te plait, Bella...

Alice m'offrit le regard le plus suppliant qu'elle disposait, et je soupirai vaincue. Elle eu alors un sourire triomphant, qui fit sursauter la serveuse, venu nous donner des plats. Emmett s'esclaffa, et Jasper eu une petite moue rieuse. Mais Edward gardait toujours le regard fixé sur moi. Quand, une voix haut perchée me fit sursauter.

-Oooh ! Eddy ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Dit la voix mielleuse de Tanya. Je retins mon souffle. Je suis contente que le club ouvre aujourd'hui ! Je suis toujours la première de ta liste de cliente j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle, dans un magnifique sourire.

-Je suis désolé, Tanya, mais aujourd'hui, étant le premier jour, je me partage avec toutes mes cliente. A partir de lundi, il y a des sélections de temps. Répondit Edward, avec un magnifique sourire.

-Oh ! C'est dommage. Répondit Tanya.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la table, et me toisa au passage. Je me concentrai sur ma salade, et je crus presque entendre le sifflement mécontent de Rosalie. Je me cachai maladroitement derrière les mèches de mes cheveux, priant pour que Tanya s'en aille vite, mais celle-ci sembla en avoir décidé autrement.

-Il reste encore de la place à votre table à ce que je vois. Ça ne vous ennuierait pas que l'on s'assoit avec vous ? Demanda poliment Tanya, et jetant à Edward un regard cajoleur, qui eut le don de m'énerver.

-Je suis désolé, Tanya. Coupa rapidement Alice. Mais nous allons discuter du club. Alors je préfèrerais, et Jasper aussi sans doute, que tu ailles manger ailleurs. Tu profitera de l'_incroyable_ conversation d'Edward durant les heures du club.

-Alors que fait Isabella Swan avec vous, si personne ne peux vous rejoindre, Brandon ? Demanda froidement Jane.

-Bella, fais partie du club, elle. Répondit très froidement Rosalie.

Jane la toisa quelques instants, et je crus voir Emmett coincer sa jambe dans celles de Rosalie, pour ne pas que celle ci ne leur saute dessus. Tanya coupa finalement le silence, en jetant des regards insistants à Edward.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons y aller. Tu viens, Jane ?

Sur ce, les deux filles partirent. Le silence dura une dizaine de seconde, avant qu'Alice ne le brise, d'une voix dure.

-Je. Ne. Peux. Plus. Les. Supporter.

-Du calme Alice... tempéra Jasper. Tanya est la plus grosse cliente d'Edward, et elle nous donne un supplément, pour avoir minimum 2 heures par semaine avec lui... Alors je crois que tu peux supporter son mauvais caractère.

-M'en fou moi de son fric. Elle peut partir, c'est pas ça qui me ruinera. Cracha Emmett, maussade.

-Promettez moi juste de me laisser lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule le jour de la fermeture du club. Ajouta Rosalie, avant de piquer dans son assiette.

-Le jour où elle ne me donnera plus d'argent, vous pourrez même la jeter du haut d'un pont, ce n'est pas ma conscience qui sera mise à rude épreuve... répondit Jasper.

-Dis moi Bella, tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Demanda Emmett. Devant mon air apeuré, il ajouta rapidement. Elle avait juste l'air assez en colère contre toi, et elle te jetait des regards encore plus assassins qu'à Alice...

-Je... Euh... Je lui suis rentré dedans le premiers jour... peut être que c'est ça. Expliquais-je maladroitement.

-Ajoute donc « rancunière », à sa liste des défauts. Dit Emmett à Alice, qui acquiesça.

-Vous avez listé les défauts de Tanya ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-On s'ennuie en Math. Répondit Alice, en haussant les épaules.

-Arrêtez de parler de Tanya, Edward risquerait de tout aller rabâcher à sa cliente préférée ! Se moqua Rosalie, en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

Celui-ci l'ignora, et continua patiemment à manger. Jasper ce tourna finalement vers moi, et me dit, dans un sourire aimable.

-Oh fait, Bella ! Tu ne voulais pas quelques renseignements sur le club ? D'après ce qu'Edward nous a dit tu nageais un peu dans le flou total...

-Oui, ça ne serait pas de refus. Acquiesçais-je, réalisant que je ne comprenais presque rien à ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. « Et aussi qu'Edward à parlé de toi ! » ajouta la petite voix dans ma tête, en gloussant.

-Et bien c'est tout simple. Tu connais les servants ? Et bien nous sommes un peu leurs servants. Mais des servants bien spécifique. Il nous paye, et nous passons des instants avec eux, en leur faisant passer un bon moment.

-Nous vendons notre corps à ceux qui le voudrait bien ! Lança Emmett, sur un ton mélodramatique.

-Okay, ça j'avais compris, mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est que nous sommes censé faire. C'est des genres de rendez vous arrangé où ils repartent satisfaits... Mais au bout de quelques temps... Ils doivent s'ennuyer non ?

-C'est pour cela que nous avons des tactiques ! Des sorties à Miami pour le Week End, ou encore à New York... Et des fois, on part une semaine en Europe ou autre... Enfin, bref, toujours des moyens d'amuser la clientèle. Nous les distrayons. Acquiesça Jasper.

-Mais ça vous apporte quoi ? Demandais-je. Je ne comprenais pas leurs motivations.

Ma parole fut suivis d'un silence, et Emmett me fixait avec de grands yeux, alors que Rosalie riait, Alice souriait, et que Jasper relisait ses notes, amusé. Edward, quant à lui, se bornait à fixer son assiette, m'ignorant délibérément.

-Ben enfin Bells ! S'exclama finalement Emmett, en me fixant comme si j'étais un demeurée. C'est évident non ? Pour s'amuser, et rendre service à de pauvres âmes en peine, en leur faisant profiter de notre beauté !

-Pour moi, c'est plutôt pour le profit... marmonna Jasper, en souriant.

-Être tous ensemble. Renchéris Rosalie.

-Occuper mon temps libre de façon intéressante. Rajouta Alice.

Je les contemplais, déconcertée. Chacun disait la sienne, chacun avait son propre avis, et tous étaient ensemble, dans un club dont je n'aurais surement jamais deviné l'existence. Ils étaient vraiment des gens à part. Perdue dans ma réflexion, le bruit du cahier de note de Jasper s'écrasant contre la table me fit sursauter, alors qu'il prenait la parole, un sourire sur le visage.

-Bon, maintenant, créons ton personnage. Tu ne deviendras vraiment un hôte que Lundi à cause de ton nez, mais prenons de l'avance, ça sera mieux !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! s'écria Alice, en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

Une femme qui ramassait nos couvert derrière Alice poussa un juron, effrayée par le cri sur-aigüe d'Alice. Cette dernière l'ignora, et je pris finalement la parole.

-Créer mon personnage ? Répétais-je, perdue.

-Oui ! Ton identité, ta qualification.... Ton style, quoi ! Répondit Rosalie, souriante.

-Euh... J'ai toujours pas compris ce que je devais inventer... Je vais devoir jouer un rôle ?! M'effrayais-je, rapidement.

-Non, Bella ! Répondit Alice, toujours aussi souriante. Nous allons te trouver un « style », nous allons décrire _ton_ style ! Voyant mon air -qui devait à coup sûr me rendre stupide- elle continua. En fait, nous sommes... disons regroupé par thème ! Il y a Rosalie, la Blonde sculpturale que tout le monde désire, Emmett, le sportif sulfureux et athlétique, Jasper, l'intellectuel Charismatique et Cajoleur, Edward, l'adonis parfait et magnifique, et moi, la petite lutine espiègle et qui est répertoriée dans les demoiselles en détresse.

-Donc, il te faut un thème... marmonna Emmett.

-La petite prolétaire mignonnette ? Proposa Alice.

-Nan. Trop gamin ! Contra Rosalie.

-La brune malchanceuse ? Tenta Emmett.

-Encore pire ! Rétorqua Rosalie.

-La nouvelle délicate. Essaya Jasper.

-Bella n'a rien de délicat ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Et moi je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Contra Alice, énervée.

-Oui, mais toi ça te colle à la peau ! Petite, brune, au regard enfantin...

-Jasper n'a fait que proposer quelque chose ! Rétorqua Alice.

-Et bien pour dire ça, il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Oh ! Rose ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Propose des choses au lieux de critiquer sans cesse ! Quand on essaye pas, on se trompe pas !

-Je... commença Rosalie, avant d'être coupée par Jasper.

-Bon, les filles, ça suffit, cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien. Alors calmez vous, et reprenons nos recherche !

Alice et Rosalie se défièrent quelques instants du regard, puis Emmett prit la parole.

-La brune réfléchie ? Tenta Emmett.

-Rien de désirable là dedans. Répondit Alice.

-La brune sulfureuse ? Tenta Rosalie, guerre emballée par son idée.

-Naaaaaan, Rose !! Ça c'est moi !! répondit Emmett.

-La jolie brune, délicate et naturelle. Lança Edward, d'un ton las, sans même un regard.

Je sentais mes joues rougir, et fus contente que son regard ne se soit pas porté sur moi. D'un pas lent, il se leva, et se dirigea hors de la cafétéria, alors que tout les autres membres du club approuvé le thème choisis par Edward. Jasper le nota rapidement sur son calepin, et je sursauta quand la cloche annonçant la fin du repas sonna. Je me relevai d'un bond, et saisis mes affaires.

-Bells, t'as quoi avant l'heure de social ?! Parce qu'Eddy m'a dit qu'il le savait pas...

-Math. Le coupais-je rapidement. Et là j'ai biologie. A tout à l'heure.

Je commençais à partir vers la direction de la porte d'un pas pressé, quand la voix d'Alice me parvint. Je me retournai, et elle me proposa de m'accompagner à mon prochain cour. J'acceptai rapidement, ne connaissant pas encore cette salle de cours. D'un pas lent et mesuré, elle me conduisit en silence jusqu'à ma prochaine salle de cours, me fixant.

-Tu as vexé Edward. Constata-t-elle, troublant ainsi le silence instauré. Tu connais Edward depuis une journée, et ce que tu as dit l'a vexé.

-C'est pas ma faute s'il a mauvais caractère ! Rétorquais-je, rougissante.

-Qu'a-t-il ou qu'as tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle semblait passionnée par mon récit.

-Il te l'as dis non ? Répliquais-je, peu amène.

-Non ! Bougonna-t-elle, en s'emportant soudain. Il n'a fait que me dire que tu étais une fille bornée, colérique, et que tu as passé tes nerfs sur lui alors qu'il essayait d'être aimable ! Et à chaque fois que je lui demandais ce qui s'était passé exactement, il ignorait ma question !

-Je n'ai jamais passé mes nerfs sur lui ! C'est pas ma faute s'il est trop orgueilleux, vaniteux et...

-Je. M'en. Fou. Trancha Alice, le ton dur. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé.

Elle avait utilisé le même ton que Rosalie, auquel on ne pouvait rien dire d'autre que « Oui ».

-Je suis tombée de la voiture en sortant ce matin, et je me suis lamentablement étalée par terre. Edward m'a aidé à me lever, et on a discuté trois seconde, puis il m'a fait une réflexion sur ma coupe de che...

-Alors là, je peux pas lui donner tord ! Répondit Alice, en saisissant une mèche qui s'était échappé de mon chignon. Bells ! T'as vu comme t'es coiffée ! C'est aussi pour ça qu'on va à New York ce week end ! Pour refaire ton look !

-Je n'irais pas à New York ce week end ! M'emportais-je.

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Continu.

-Donc je lui ai peut être répondu un peu sèchement, et après il m'a demandé quel cour j'avais avant Social, pour Emmett, et là, je sais pas trop pour quoi... je lui ai pas répondu et l'ai envoyé balader... marmonnais-je, peu fière de moi. D'un point de vu extérieur, j'avais tord sur toute la ligne.

-Bon sang ! Bella ! Mais pourquoi ? Me demanda Alice, perdue.

-Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais...

-Mais ?

-Il m'irrite. Murmurais-je.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais pas... Ses manières de faire, ses réactions... Je sais jamais ce qui va se passer avec lui... Il me perturbe.

Alice réfléchis quelques instants, marmonna un « Aussi stupide... l'un que l'autre... sont pareils ! », avant de me montrer la salle de biologie où j'avais cour, et de s'en allait, non sans me dire d'être au cercle juste après mes cours. Je soupirai, et entrai dans la pièce. Comparé, à tout le reste du bâtiment, on aurait presque dit un labo normal. Presque. Des murs blancs, immaculé, que pallasses magnifiquement décorées, et tout aussi propres que les murs, un long tapis remontant le long de l'allée des bureaux. Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce, et remarquai que la plupart des palliasses étaient prise. Je déglutis difficilement en remarquant Tanya, installée à l'un d'eux. Je me mordis la lèvre, alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard. Je pris place le plus loin possible d'elle, évitant soigneusement son regard par la même occasion. La salle se remplissait assez rapidement, et je sortis mes affaires, histoire de m'occuper les mains, pour ne pas trahir mon angoisse de me trouver dans la même pièce que Tanya. J'étais trop orgueilleuse pour lui donner ce plaisir. « _Oh ? De l'orgueil ? Elle t'a écrasé contre un mur, et toi tu n'es orgueilleuse que lorsqu'il s'agit de ne pas montré ton stress ? Devrais-je te rappeler qu'à cause d'elle tu as un problème au cartilage et qu'elle t'a vu, baignant dans ton sang, allongée sur le sol ?_ » se moqua la petite voix pessimiste dans ma tête. Je grognai. Je jetai un regard dans la salle, pour m'occuper.

Quand, Edward entra à son tour. Il avait une mine réfléchis et encore bougonne. Ses cheveux était encore désordonnés, et le bout de ses pointes étaient mouillées: Surement s'était il rafraichi aux toilettes. Il balaya la salle du regard. J'en fis de même, discrètement. Il ne restait plus que deux places. A côté de moi, ou de Tanya. Je vis la grande blonde lui faire des sourires entendus, et battre des cils. Edward ne lui offrit qu'un léger sourire, qui me parut presque crispé, et se tourna vers moi. Il avait remarqué que je le fixait, et je rougis, baissant la tête sur mon cahier où j'entrepris de tracer des cercles. Du coins de l'œil, je tentais de regarder ses mouvements, par je ne sais qu'elle curiosité. Il sembla en pleine réflexion, puis fronça les sourcils, son regard allant presque imperceptiblement de Tanya à moi. Puis, d'un pas lent, il vint vers moi, et prit place à la chaise à côté de la mienne.

-Elle est libre ? Demanda-t-il, en posant son sac sur le bureau.

J'acquiesçai, continuant mes ronds. Il se renfrogna quelques secondes, et s'assit. Le professeur entra, mettant un terme à tous les bavardages. Il sonda chaque élève un à un, puis, prit la parole, sa liste à la main.

-Bonjour. Je suis Monsieur Eleazar Carter. Votre professeur de Biologie. Je voix que vous êtes tous là, alors je vais commencer par faire l'appel, puis je vous ferait faire une petite expérience, histoire de voir votre niveau.

Il continua son petit monologue sur le cour de l'année, quand je reçus un petit papier sur ma table, venant de mon voisin. Je levai légèrement les yeux vers lui, et vis qu'il était tourné vers le professeur. Je le dépliai lentement, et découvris son écriture droite et penchée à la fois. Soigneuse. _Parfaite_. « _Génial... Encore une conversation par petit mot... C'est un __hobby__ chez les riches où quoi ?!_ ».

_« C'est quoi le problème ? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils, énervée.

_Je n'ai pas de problème, toi par contre il semblerait que oui. Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de savoir pourquoi tu es si froid envers moi ? _

Sans réfléchir, je lui tendis le papier. Il le lit rapidement, et sembla d'autant plus contrarier. Il griffonna rapidement une réponse, et me donna le papier.

_C'est la meilleure celle là ! Comme si c'était ma faute ! C'est pas moi qui t'es envoyé balader ce matin ! _

Je grinçai des dents. Il voulait hausser le ton ? Parfait.

_Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est toi qui agis comme un gamin parce que tu n'as pas appréciais le fait que je t'ai répondu un peu sèchement, ton égo en a prit un coup, et c'est tout ! Je n'ai en aucun cas à m'excuser. Et je ne le ferais pas !_

Satisfaite, je lui rendis le papier, qu'il lu en une fraction de seconde, avant de prendre un stylo, et d'écrire encore plus vite et rageusement que juste avant. Il me rendit le papier, et je le dépliai rapidement.

_T'es vraiment bornée ! Je ne t'ai rien fait pour que tu me parles comme ça ! Et je ne vois même pas qui tu es pour jeter un jugement comme ça sur moi !_

Énervée, je pris mon stylo et m'apprêtais à répondre.

-Mademoiselle Swan et Monsieur Mansen, pouvez vous cesser cette petite conversation, ô combien, je suppose, passionnante, et vous concentrer sur notre cour. A moins, que vous ne préfériez faire ceci en heure de colle ? Demanda le professeur Carter, légèrement énervé.

De légers rires se répandirent autour de nous, et je rougis violemment, en enfonçant le papier dans ma trousse. Je jetai un regard peu amène à Edward, qui m'ignora. Monsieur Carter continua son explication, avant de nous demander de venir chercher les microscopes, et lamelles. Je me levais pour aller chercher les lamelles, alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers les microscopes. Le professeur me tendit les lamelles, et je retournai à ma place. Au passage, je croisai Tanya, qui me fixait d'un regard mauvais. Presque imperceptiblement, elle me poussa en avant, et je basculai. Ce fut par chance quelqu'un qui me rattrapa, et Tanya m'offrit un faux-sourire d'excuse. Je grognai, et me tournai vers mon sauveur pour le remercier de m'avoir évité cette chute, et je fus stupéfaite de trouver Edward, le regard fixé sur Tanya, en pleine réflexion. Je m'empourprai, et m'excusai rapidement, et le remerciant, avant de brancher le microscope. Edward se leva une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher une lampe pour éclairer le microscope, et Tanya profita de son absence pour s'approcher de moi.

-Ne t'avais-je pas prévenus, Swan ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix glaciale. Edward Mansen, est à moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Répondis-je, en serrant le bureau de mes deux mains, avant de commencer à les faire bouger inlassablement, ce qui dévoilerait mon angoisse.

-Et pourtant tu es encore avec lui... Écoute moi bien, Swan. Il y a quatre phases dans ce lycée. La première, ce qui n'approche pas Edward. Pour eux tout va bien. La deuxième, ce qui ont tenté de l'approcher, et il reparte tous comme toi... Elle fixa quelques secondes mon nez, recouvert du bandage. Ensuite, il y a la phase trois. Les plus stupides continu à rester avec lui. Tu viens d'entrer dans la phase trois. Ta vie viens de devenir un enfer Swan. Je te persécuterais Swan. Tant que tu resteras avec lui, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille.

Elle m'observa un moment, comme pour voir si sa menace m'avait affectée. Et elle fut horrifiée de voir que je ne bronchais pas. Pas que je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais si j'étais la seule à en faire les frais, alors ça irait. Elle eut un rictus horrible, et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Je ne te souhaites pas d'arriver à la phase trois. Tu as jusqu'à Noël, pour t'effacer gentiment de la vie d'Edward. Passé ce délai... Tu seras peu être même obligée de changer de nom, si tu veux bien vivre. Elle se releva, et me sourit. Je suis gentille, je te laisse un délai suffisant pour qu'Edward se lasse de l'attrait de la nouveauté qui t'entoure... Si tu disparaissait maintenant de sa vie, tout le monde saurait que c'est moi...

Elle balança ses cheveux d'une épaule à l'autre, fière de son effet, quand Edward revint finalement. Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, avant de prétendre avoir juste voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec moi. Elle m'offrit un dernier regard, et s'en alla à sa paillasse. Je m'autorisai finalement à lâcher le bureau, et mordis ma lèvre avec force. Je sentis le regard d'Edward se porter sur moi tout le reste du cours. Assez régulièrement, il mimait s'intéresser au professeur, et nous nous relayions pour effectuer les manipulation.

A la fin du cours, je m'empressai de sortir, voulant en profiter pour aller rapidement aux toilettes. Je fus ravie de voir que le couloir du deuxième étage était vide, et je m'engouffrai rapidement dans la salle d'eau. Je me mouillai rapidement le visage, et pris appui sur l'évier. Je réfléchissais. Depuis que j'étais rentré dans ce lycée, et cela faisait à peine deux jours, j'avais cassé un vase extrêmement cher, j'étais rentrée dans un club d'hôte, je m'étais faite refaire le portrait, m'étais trouvé des amis, et avait signé mon arrêt de mort, en défiant inconsciemment Tanya Dénalie. « _Je n'aurais jamais du venir..._ », pensais-je, amèrement, en sortant de la pièce.

Je sursautai, en découvrant Edward, face à moi, appuyé contre le mur, me fixant de ses yeux verts. Il s'avança légèrement vers moi, je ne bougeais plus. Il m'examina longuement, sembla se perdre dans mes yeux, puis soupira. Sa main se leva, hésitante, et il caressa le bout de mon nez pansé. Je gémit doucement de douleur, et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'arborait plus cet air boudeur et vexé, mais paraissait plutôt réfléchis, apeuré.

-C'est Tanya... ? Demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas comment il en était arrivé à cette constatation. Mais mon cerveau, qui ne fonctionnait déjà pas correctement en sa présence, ne semblait pas vouloir m'obéir, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Lentement j'acquiesçai, et son visage fut d'autant plus frappé par la peine.

-A cause de moi ? Murmura-t-il.

Je baissai la tête. Il soupira, et s'écarta légèrement. Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre quelques instants. Le soleil qui brillait paresseusement dans le ciel donnait un joli reflet dans ses yeux. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, me prit par la main, et m'entraina hors du bâtiment.

J'allais rater mon cour de Math. « _Pour être avec Edward..._ » rajouta la petite voix optimiste, ravie.

Et je devais avouer, que je l'étais un peu aussi.

* * *

_Voila, voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire, et de nombreuses heures de cour pour en parler avec ma Bêta, pour qu'elle m'aide à éclaircir mes idées ! (d'ailleur elle va me tuer quand je vais lui donner ça à corriger...) _

_Sinon, parlons des choses qui fachent:** A PARTIR DU 14 JUILLET** (vers là) **JE PARS DANS UN BLED POMMER OU LES PLUS GRANDS HABITANTS SONT DES VACHES, DONC, PAS DE MISES A JOUR JUSQU'EN AOUT !! **Donc, je vais bien écrire à Alleyrac, et je vous posterais ça quand je rentre ! ^_^ _

_Mais je ne sais pas si d'ici là je pourrais écrire un nouveau chapitre (je l'espère en tout cas, par ce que sinon c'est dans plus d'un moi...). _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Au prochain chapitre, on approfondit un peu celui là, et après... NEW YORK !! (mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est dans le chapitre 03 ou 04... Tout dépendra de la longueur de ce que je vais écrire pour la suite ;) _

_Si vous avez le temps... Une petite Review, S'il vous plais ? C'est gratuit, et ça m'encourage ;) Juste un petit mot, ça me suffit ='D  
_

* * *


	3. Le fonctionnement du club d'Hôte

_Hey ! Finalement j'ai réussis ! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre jusqu'au moi d'Août ! Voici une pitit chapitre... Je crois qu'il est un peu plus peti que les autres, mais bon quand même 15 pages Word, alors on va pas chipotter ! Hum... J'ai des choses à dire, mais ça sera à la fin du chapire ! (et oui, j'ai toujours quelque chose à dire ;) ) _

_Je tiens tout de même à remercier les lecteurs qui passent lire ma fiction sans se signaler, ceux qui la mettent en favorit, et cette qui la mettent en alerte, et bien sur ceux qui laissent une Review !! ^^ J'en ai 120 !!!! Vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point je suis heureuse ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction vous plaise, et je mettrais du coeur à l'ouvrage pour la suite, qui arrivera au tout début du moi d'août, j'espère ! _

_Ah ! Et une dernière chose: voici un petit délire que je me suis fais toute seule comme une grande... **LA BANDE ANNONCE DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB !!**  
_

_Voila le lien: **www . youtube . com / watch?v=ajMzuoUSUs4&feature=channel_page **  
[ enlevez les espaces ;) ]_

_  
Ou alors, si vous êtes des aussi gro flémards que moi, allez sur mon profil, il y a le lien direct ! _

_C'est une petite vidéo de 2 minutes maximum, faite avec les bouts du film de Twilight... Et j'ai tout découpé pour en faire la bande annonce de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous irez voir, ne serait-ce que par curiosité... ^^ _

_Bon, maintenant je vous laisse lire, et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ='D_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 03: Le Fonctionnement du Club d'hôte, tout un système...**

Edward tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, m'emmenant vers je ne sais où. Mais je ne cherchais plus trop à savoir, mon cerveau étant déconnecté de la réalité. Il me jetait de temps en temps des regards en coin, histoire de voir si je le suivais toujours, bien qu'il ne m'ai toujours pas lâché. Il s'arrêta finalement vers les jardins, et se tourna vers moi, me faisant face de toute sa grandeur. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis, il soupira, et s'assit sur une chaise en fer forgée, là pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Désolé. souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien fait. Répondis-je, sincère.

-C'est à cause du peu que je fais que tu as le nez...

-Non, c'est à cause de Jane. Et de Tanya, aussi.

-Mais j'en suis la raison.

-La raison est que Tanya est complètement tarée.

-J'aurais dû l'arrêter... murmura-t-il.

-Si tu tiens tant à ce que je t'incrimines, okay, tout est de ta faute ! m'énervais-je, alors qu'il insistait.

C'était décidé, Edward Mansen m'insupportait ! Même quand il s'excusait, il trouvait le moyen de me faire sortir de mes gongs ! Il s'énerva soudain, et je pu voir son regard vert presque me transpercer. Il se releva, très en colère, et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

-Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es aussi... Aussi... aussi peu sociale ! Cria t-il.

-Juste toi tu me dis ça ?! Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, mais tu sembles toujours... Énervé contre moi, quoi que je fasse !

-Pourquoi tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère ?! Cracha-t-il, aigrement, ignorant mes paroles.

-Oh ! Tu te fous du monde ! C'est _moi_ qui ai mauvais caractère ?! Tu passes du stade « Je t'ignore, je te déteste, dégage. » à « Pourquoi es tu méchante avec moi, je suis gentil ! Désolé. » Alors je pense que je ne suis pas celle de nous deux qui a le plus mauvais caractère !

J'étais désormais, moi aussi, vraiment en colère. J'avais avancé d'un pas, et avais réduis l'espace entre lui et moi. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques instants que je crus paraître une éternité. Il soupira finalement, ses yeux toujours planté dans les miens.

-Je ne t'ai jamais haït. Répondit-il. Et je ne veux pas que tu 'dégages'. Finit-il, dans un murmure.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui faisait presque penser à une supplication. Je ne bougeais pas. Et mon corps n'aurait pas voulu m'écouter de toute façon. Il sembla m'implorer quelques instants, puis soupira à nouveau, et parti s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de haie -dont je ne comprenais toujours pas l'utilisation d'ailleurs. Je le suivis du regard, complètement hébétée. C'était déconcertant la facilitée avec laquelle Edward changeait d'humeur. Il pouvait passait de vraiment en colère, à... gentil ? Sa silhouette élancé et fine disparut dans les haies d'herbe, et je me maudissais déjà. D'un pas rapide, je couru pour le rejoindre. J'appelai son nom une ou deux fois, et il s'arrêta, me faisant face, perplexe.

Nous nous dévisageâmes du regard quelques instants, ce qui me semblait presque être une habitude désormais. Ses yeux avaient un air un peu déboussolé, et il cherchait apparemment la réponse à ce brusque changement de comportement de ma part. Le silence dura quelques instants, puis, je détournai le regard, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Alors pourquoi... Ces réactions ? Murmurais-je finalement, en fixant mes pieds.

-Quelles réactions ? Souffla-t-il, doucement, visiblement perplexe.

-Hier... Tu semblais dérangé par ma présence... marmonnais-je, doucement. Au club... Presque énervé.

-Bella, tu m'es rentré dedans, m'as fais tombé, et en plus tu t'es énervé contre moi, pour finalement me traiter de prostitué ! Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir fait de sourire éblouissant pour fêter ton arrivé ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas traité de prostitué ! Rétorquais-je.

-Oh, Pardon ! Tu as juste dit que les activités du club d'hôte, était apparentées à de la prostitution !

-Tu es le seul à t'en être offusqué. Répondis-je, du tac-au-tac.

-Rosalie, contrairement aux apparences, n'en a plus rien à faire désormais du regard des autres ! Tout le monde le sait, depuis... Il secoua la tête, son regard perdu dans le vague, et se reprit. Emmett et Alice sont fiers du club et de ce qu'ils y font, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ils ne changeront pas de points de vu. Et Jasper tant qu'il fait du profit...

-En clair tu me dis que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux pour qui l'apparence et la réputation compte plus que ce que toi tu penses ! Crachais-je, entre mes dents.

Il se tut, me fixa quelques instants. Je soutins son regard. Il semblait tiraillé entre deux choix, et soupira, un petit air torturé sur le visage. D'un pas lent, Edward tourna les talons, et s'engouffra plus loin dans le labyrinthe. De mon côté, je fulminais. Comment pouvait il aller sur un sujet, m'emmener avec lui, -me faire rater mon cour de math !- pour finalement me laisser en plan, sans même continuer d'argumenter. C'était décidé, je haïssais Edward Mansen. « _Pourquoi ?_ » demanda la petite voix optimiste. Parce que... Parce que Edward-Mansen-est-un-crétin-lunatique-et-lâche-et... « _Pourquoi ?_ » insista la petite voix. Cette fois je fulminais contre moi même. « P_athétique... Je décide de le haïr, et je me trouve des tords à moi..._ » m'énervais-je intérieurement, en cherchant à le rattraper.

Je m'avançai dans l'allée, continuai tout droit, prenais à droite à l'embranchement et partis encore plus loin, pour finir sur un cul de sac. Je jurai, et rebroussai chemin, pour prendre à gauche. Un autre embranchement apparut, et je décidais de prendre tout droit. Puis à gauche... Puis à Droite... Puis je n'y fis plus attention. « _Edward Mansen, c'est officiel, je te déteste._ » jurais-je intérieurement. « _V'oui, ma grande. C'est ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure. Et tu le déteste tellement, que tu t'es perdue, pour essayé de le retrouver..._ » chantonna la petite voix pessimiste.

C'était officiel. Je détestais Edward, et je me détestais aussi.

Lui, et ses humeurs changeantes, blessantes, envoutantes.

Moi, et mes deux voix stupides, bornées, et re-stupide.

D'un mouvement las, je tendis la tête, pour apercevoir le clocher du bâtiment. Il était déjà la demi, et il me restait encore une quarantaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours. Si je _pouvais _aller en cours... Je me stoppai, et tapai du pied rageusement.

-Edward Mansen, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Marmonnais-je, entre mes dents.

Je ne savais même plus exactement pourquoi je lui en voulais, mais évacuer ma colère m'aider à me sentir mieux. Je vagabondais doucement dans les impasses étroites du labyrinthe, sans me soucier d'où j'allais. « _De toute façon, perdue pour perdue..._ ». Trébuchant sur un cailloux, je m'étalai par terre, dans un juron bien sonore. Je grognai, et envoyai balader mon 'agresseur' dans les haies. Je nettoyai rapidement ma tenue, et entendis un rire mélodique et ô combien agaçant.

-Je me doutais bien que j'avais entendu ta douce voix... Se moqua gentiment Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'aida tant bien que mal à me relever, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Il enleva rapidement la terre qui avait atterri dans mes cheveux, et me proposa sa main. Je relevais les sourcils, étonnée, et rencontrai ses yeux verts, qui me fixait avec une étrange lueur de douceur ainsi qu'une légère flamme dont je ne devinais pas l'origine. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait avec tant de gentillesse me fit perdre mes moyens, et j'acceptai, sans même m'énerver contre lui, et sa manie d'apparaître et disparaître à tout moment. Il prit ma main, souriant, comme si je venais de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, ce regard enfantin et fiers sur le visage. J'avançais dans ses pas, me laissant guider, et n'ayant absolument aucune envie de me perdre, _encore_. Il ne marcha pas longtemps, et s'effaça légèrement arrivé au centre du labyrinthe, pour me laisser voir le spectacle.

Délimité en un cercle parfait avec pour seule entrée celle par où nous venions de passer, une petite fontaine de marbre blanc cassé, jetait des jets d'eau magnifiquement bien organisé. Autour, plusieurs petits bancs de fer forgé blanc cassé, ainsi que quelques tables assorties. Les haies étaient surmontées de roses rouges et blanches, entrelacées. Je laissai échapper un soupir, et j'entendis le rire d'Edward derrière moi. Je m'avançai à pas lent jusqu'à la fontaine, et m'assis sur le rebord. Edward me suivit, et resta à quelques pas de moi, la mine perplexe. Il semblait hésiter.

-Je peux ? Murmura-t-il doucement, en désignant la place à côté de moi.

A cet instant, je me sentais stupide. J'acquiesçai rapidement, et il me sourit en s'asseyant face à moi. Un silence -gêné pour moi- s'installa, et je décidai rapidement de le briser, la voix basse, et les yeux fixé sur l'eau qui coulait.

-Euh... Tu... Tu viens souvent, ici ?

-Oui.

Apparemment, je ne devais pas compter sur lui pour meubler le silence...

-Comment tu as fais pour te souvenir de l'endroit ? Je veux dire... Pour moi tout se ressemble.

-Et bien en fait si on regarde bien, il y a plein de fleurs qui ornent les haies, et il faut suivre les seules qui sont rouges ou blanches... C'est un genre de système de repérage... sourit-il, comme amusé.

-Il y a un genre de plan, donc... Mais c'est bête... Le but c'est de chercher tout seul, sans se repérer !

-Des élèves se sont plaint de se perdre trop souvent dedans. Répondit-il, en haussant les épaules. Alors ils ont mis le système des fleurs. Les bleu claires amènent à la sortie.

-Pourquoi il y a un labyrinthe dans un lycée au fait ?!

-Pour passer le temps pendant les heures de trous...! Répondit Edward, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ben voyons... marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Je crus entendre le rire léger d'Edward s'élever une fraction de seconde, puis il leva son visage, de façon à le tourner vers le ciel. Il semblait... bien. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, ses mains dans ses poches, et les yeux clos.

-Tu as dis que tu venais souvent ici... Murmurais-je, étonnée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si... Détendu. Pourquoi ?

-C'est... Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, et commença à marcher vers un côté du cercle des haies. Presque personne ne connait l'endroit. Ils préfèrent de loin les jardins normaux ! C'est... Un genre de repère.

-Tu veux dire, genre... le repère secret des supers héros ? Tentais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, et sourit. Je sentis mes joues rougir, et je le fusillai du regard.

-Je ne me moques pas de toi ! Se justifia-t-il, en relevant les mains. C'est juste que...

-Que ? Répétais-je, alors qu'il gardait le silence.

-Rien, oublis. Répondit-il, en s'adossant à une haie.

-Edward ! Dis moi pourquoi tu riais...

-Vaux mieux pas...

-Pourquoi tu te foutais de moi ?! Répliquais-je, en me levant à mon tour.

-Je me foutais pas de toi ! Se justifia-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi.

-A d'autres ! Marmonnais-je, entre mes dents. Dis moi le, Edward.

-Promet moi de ne pas te fâcher.

-C'est trop tard je crois.

-Promet moi...

-Edward, arrête de jouer le gamin !

-Bella... soupira-t-il, d'une voix faible.

Je plantais lentement mes yeux dans les siens. Il semblais soucieux, peiné, presque énervé. Je baissai la tête, alerté par ce soudain fouillis dans son regard, et acquiesçai. Il s'avança lentement vers moi, et me dit, d'une voix faible, et hésitante.

-C'est juste que ça fait deux jours que je te connais, et c'est une des premières fois où tu n'es pas ironique, aigre ou exaspéré. Juste... gentille, calme.

Un silence gêné suivis sa déclaration. Il semblait être en train de redouter que je me mettes en colère. « _Il délire... Je n'ai pas fais que me disputer avec lui depuis que je suis là... _». J'essayais de me remémorer un par un les quelques instants que j'avais passé avec lui, et je fus frustrée de me rendre compte qu'il avait plus que raison... La seule fois où je ne l'avais pas envoyé baladé ou autre, c'était quand ils m'avaient annoncé que je faisais partie du club d'hôte... « _Et cette fois encore, en y repensant, le lendemain, tu le lui as fais payé sa jolie petite phrase... C'était quoi déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! 'Tu es Magnifique...' _» caqueta la petite voix pessimiste et moqueuse. Bien que la voix m'agace plus que de raison, je fis forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison: je m'étais comportée comme une idiote avec Edward.

-Bon... Euh... Faudrait peut être rentrer... murmura Edward, visiblement gêné.

Il changea de jambe d'appui, soupira, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Je me mordis la lèvre avec insistance. « _Ranges ta fierté deux minutes, tu veux bien ?!_ » m'ordonna froidement la voix optimiste. Je soupirai à mon tour.

-Excuse moi... soufflais-je, pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote... Voyant qu'il s'était retourné vers moi, assez étonné, et qu'il ne semblait pas d'attaque à prononcer le moindre mot, je continuai. Mais... Tu es... parfait ! Au premier abord, du moins, prend pas la grosse tête ! Le prévins-je rapidement, alors qu'il se mit à sourire. C'est vrai ! Regardes toi ! Je fis un geste désinvolte de la main, pour désigner son physique. Et puis, tout le monde t'apprécie. Tu es gentil, poli... Mais... Tu... m'irrites. Je sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Un coup on dirait que tu peux pas me voir, et l'instant d'après on dirait que c'est moi la méchante, et toi le petit ange qui n'a jamais rien fait à personne.

-Je pourrais te retourner l'accusation... Grogna-t-il. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es aussi... Aussi... Aigre, froide, sarcastique...

-Merci... murmurais-je, ironiquement, entre mes dents.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous. Je fixais mes pieds, mordant ma lèvre avec insistance, et il garda son regard rivé sur moi. Ce qui était clair, c'est que nous avions tous les deux des troubles du comportement. La cloche du prochain cours sonna, sans qu'aucun de nous ne se décide à bouger. Je restais là, les yeux fixé sur le sol, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Bon... On fait quoi ? Demanda timidement Edward, alors que je relevais les yeux sur lui.

J'inspirais profondément. D'un côté, j'avais le Edward froid, distant, aigre, je-m'en-foutiste et borné, et de l'autre le Edward que j'avais quelque fois entre aperçus, gentil, attentionné, galant et aimable. Les deux voix dans ma tête se disputaient pour choisir la réponse. D'un côté, j'avais l'optimiste enjouée et désireuse de connaître cet Edward, l'autre, pessimiste, rabat joie et terre à terre, qui avait la curieuse envie de l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais la petite voix optimiste gagna la bataille non sans fracas, et je me postais face à Edward, les joues rougissantes, et le ton bas.

-On pourrait faire comme dans les films, où on se serre la main, prétextant tout recommencer à zéro, et on se représente, comme si on venait à peine de se rencontrer... Tentais-je.

-Accro aux vieux clichés ? Pouffa-t-il gentiment.

-Ferme la, Mansen, si tu veux repartir sur de bonne bases avec moi... Répondis-je, en le défiant du regard.

Il rit, et me tendit la main, son sourire en coin -qui ne fit que redoubler le rougissement sur mes joues- toujours présent, et ses yeux étincelants.

-On efface tout, on recommence ? Dit-il, alors que je prenais sa main.

-Ça me paraît être un bon compromis. Acquiesçais-je, en souriant à mon tour.

[...]

« _Crétin de Edward Anthony Mansen !_ » bougonnais-je pour moi même, en 'courant' jusqu'à mon cour de social. J'avais suffisamment raté de cours aujourd'hui pour le reste de ma scolarité. Juste après notre 'réconciliation', nous étions partis du labyrinthe en discutant, et j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Et bien sur, il n'avait pas jugé utile de me dire que j'avais plus d'un quart d'heure de retard ! J'arrivai finalement devant la porte du cours, et je tapai brièvement trois coups sur la porte. Une voix bourrue m'ordonna de rentrer, et je m'empressai de déblatérer toute sorte d'excuse, avant de retourner à ma place sous le regard amusé, outré ou froid des autres élèves, ainsi que de la petite moue moqueuse d'Emmett.

Je lançai à ce dernier un regard noir, avant de m'assoir sur la chaise. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir mes affaires, qu'Emmett commençait déjà à me parler.

-Ben, dis donc, Bells... Deux jours que t'es ici, et déjà quatre heures d'école buissonnière sur six...

-C'est pas ma faute. Rétorquais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

-Oooh ! On a possédé ton corps pour que tu rate la matinée et le cour de math ? Ironisa rapidement mon voisin, à qui je jetais un regard noir.

-Ce matin je me suis faite kidnappé par Rosalie, et cet après midi...

-Par Eddy ? Finit Emmett, souriant.

Je plissai le nez, suspicieuse. Comment Emmett savait-il ça ? Et à quoi il jouait ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Vous avez tous les deux disparus... Le lien est pas dur à faire, même pour moi ! Alors ? Petite escapade romantique sous la brume de Forks ?

-Nan. Rétorquais-je, froidement.

-Alors tu l'as tué, découpé en morceaux, et jeté dans le fleuve ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi... Soufflais-je, exaspérée.

-Non, la deuxième option ne peut pas être la bonne, je l'ai vu passer en souriant pour aller Je ne sais où... L'option du rendez-vous galant est surement la bonne !

-Emmett ! Sifflais-je.

-Frustrée ? Il ne t'as pas encore embrassé ? Ma pauvre chérie... Je peux y remédier, moi si tu veux...

Mes joues étaient en feu, je serrais les dents, ainsi que les points. Emmett rit, à côté de moi, et le professeur l'incendia du regard, suivis de près par moi-même. Il rit, plus discrètement cette fois, et me glissa, une fois Mr Jones retourné.

-Allé, fais pas cette tête, je rigole... Alors, de quoi avez vous parlé, vu que tout à l'heure, on avait du mal à vous garder dans la même pièce ? Demanda doucement Emmett.

-Nous avons décidé d'essayer de nous entendre.

-Wow ! Quel exploit ! Se moqua mon voisin. Allez, racontes tout à tonton Emmett...

Je soupirai, mais m'exécutai, n'oubliant aucun détail. Une fois mon récit finis, il se tourna vers le tableau, faisant mine de suivre le cours, mais il semblait en train de réfléchir. Une petite ride entre les deux yeux, il resta une bonne minute silencieux, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entendez pas. Lâcha-t-il, de but en blanc.

-Pardon ?

-Beh ouais ! A vous écouter, Edward est un crétin lunatique, superficiel qui écoute l'avis de tout le monde, qui est superficiel...

-Il _se_ préoccupe de l'avis de tout le monde. Hier il est le seul à avoir mal pris ma réflexion sur vos activités ! Rétorquais-je.

-Non. Juste de ton avis. Je me tournai vers lui interloquée, mais il m'ignora, et continua. Donc, lui il est comme ça, et toi tu es une fille associable, aigre, froide, et qui a une dent contre lui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison !

-Je n'ai rien contre lui.

-C'est justement ça que je te dis ! S'exclama Emmett. Selon moi, la réponse est simple: vous étiez tous les deux mal luné, et vous vous êtes fait des préjugé plus que stupide !

-Si je veux une séance chez le psi, je vais voir Esmée. Tranchais-je, froidement. Et en plus, ta raison est plus que stupide.

-Hum... Le déni... Tu refuses la vérité, ce qui me prouve, que j'ai raison !

-Pouvez vous nous faire une thèse, sur votre petite discutions, ô combien intéressante, Monsieur Mc Carty ? Mademoiselle Swan ? Lança la voix froide de Monsieur Jones, passablement énervé.

-Bien entendu, cher monsieur. Et bien, mademoiselle Swan ici présente, est dans le dénis total de sa relation avec Monsieur Ma...

-Le ferme Emmett. coupais-je sèchement, alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

Énervé -pour les mauvaises raisons, selon moi- il nous tourna le dos et alla inscrire sur une feuille de papier quelques mots, et nous tendis la feuille. Emmett commença à ranger ses affaires, et je lus, horrifiée, notre renvois rapide du cour. Je fusillait Emmett du regard, et, les joues rougies par les rires moqueurs des autres élèves, je rangeai rapidement mes affaires, et sortis, suivis d'Emmett, qui salua d'un air faussement poli l'assemblé, en leurs donnant rendez vous à l'ouverture du club d'hôte, une heure après.

Je marchais à pas rapide, vers je ne sais où -un endroit calme de préférence- pour ne pas faire exploser ma colère en plein couloir. J'entendais les pas d'Emmett derrière moi, et accélérai, essayant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas me suivre. Mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis. Énervée, je me retournai sèchement, et le fusillait encore une fois du regard.

-Wow... Du calme, Bells. C'est pas moi qui nous as viré.

-Arrête de me suivre.

-Je te suis pas. Je vais au club, et c'est le chemin du club. Tu devrais y aller toi aussi. Il ouvre bientôt...

-Je me suis faite virée de cours à cause de toi, Emmett !! Sur mes six heures de cour de la journée, j'en ai raté cinq !

-Bah, fallait pas sécher... répondit Emmett, en haussant les épaules.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Crier ? Hurler ? Le Frapper ?

A mon plus grand étonnement, il se baissa de manière à positionner ses yeux à ma hauteur, et dis d'une voix forte et fraternelle.

-Je sais que t'es à cran aujourd'hui, Bells. Mais ça sert à rien de t'énerver contre moi. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose. Oublis cette journée, oublis tes heures de cour manquées, et allons au club, tous les deux. Là bas, on finit les préparatifs, le club ouvre, et on t'explique bien le fonctionnement. Ensuite, ce soir, on va convaincre tes parents de te laisser aller à New-York avec nous, on passe le Week-End là bas, et lundi tu reprends une journée normale, avec un nez normal, des heures de cour normales... Enfin, disons le plus normal possible pour une prolétaire dans un lycée de riche... Ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

Je le fixai un moment, étonné par le calme et la clarté avec laquelle il avait parlé. Il avait semblé si... Tellement... « _Il ressemble a tout, sauf à l'Emmett que tu connais, enjoué, irréfléchis et, il faut l'avouer, stupide._ » Je lui souris, et il m'accompagna à pas lent jusqu'à la 3° salle de musique.

[...]

-Jazz, tu trouve que la robe me va bien ? Je trouve qu'elle couvre trop de peau... marmonna Rosalie. C'est la première de l'année, il faudrait pas qu'ils me croient plus renfermé qu'avant.

-Demande à Emmett. Répondit Jasper, en plein dans ses comptes.

-Avec lui, y'a toujours trop de tissus... répondit Rosalie, en gratifiant le grand brun d'une œillade.

-Jaaaaaaaasp'!! cria Alice, depuis le vestiaire. Pourquoi je suis en pantalon de smoking ?! C'est la dernière fois que tu choisis les tenues !

**Jasper Withlock est Absent, veuillez lui laisser un message, après le bip...**

Déclara la voix monocorde, qui sortait du téléphone que ce dernier avait mit sur haut parleur, et déposé sur la commode.

-Très drôle, Jasp'... Cracha froidement Alice.

-Emmett, tu connais les consignes de sécurité ? Demanda Jasper en ignorant Alice et ses petits cris haineux.

-Ouaip' ! Pas d'embrassade, pas de rendez-vous hors club, pas de 'stupidité stupide et stupidement dangereuse comme je sais si bien les faire', comme tu dis. Récita Emmett, en mimant un ton solennel.

-Et ? Continua Jasper.

-Pas de réflexion à Tanya ni a aucun autre client... bougonna ce dernier, pas ravis par le dernier point.

-Rosalie, Alice, vous connaissez vous aussi cette règle ! Tanya donne de l'argent, alors on est gentil avec elle.

-M'ouais... bougonna Alice, assise dans son coin, boudeuse, contre sa tenue et contre cette règle.

-Causes toujours tu m'intéresses. Répondit Rosalie. Bellaaaaaa !

-Quoi, _encore_, Rosalie ? Demandais-je, exaspéré par le nombre de chose qu'il fallait faire pour le club.

-Edward n'est toujours pas arrivé ?! Demanda-t-elle, en jetant des regards insistant à la fenêtre, où elle voyait bon nombre d'élève, se diriger vers le bâtiment.

-Non.

-Il est où ? Demanda Alice, sortant soudain de son état de crise-de-Alice-qui-boude-car-elle-est-contrariée.

-Qu'es ce que j'en sais... soupirais-je, en finissant la décoration stupide que Jasper m'avait demandé de faire avec les petits gâteaux.

-Va le chercher ! Ou sinon, c'est moi qui vais y aller, et dans ce cas là, je vais faire un meurtre... commença Alice, en faisant mine de sortir ses griffes.

-Vous emballez pas, je suis là... Calma rapidement Edward, qui venait d'arriver.

Rosalie et Alice l'incendièrent d'insulte, alors que Jasper lui ordonnait d'aller se changer, et le menacer des pires souffrances possible et inimaginable, si il n'était pas près pour l'ouverture du club. Ce dernier opéra, non sans soupirer, et affichait une mine exaspérer. Finissant finalement les décorations des tables, je me laissai tomber sur un canapé, en soupirant. Si toute les ouvertures du club étaient comme ça, j'allais trouver un autre moyen de rembourser ma dette, avant de finir, six pieds sous terre ! Je me voyais, blanche, morte, cadavérique, dans une tenue choisie par Alice et Rosalie, avec des talons hauts...J'imaginais déjà ma tombe, en bois sec et laid, par faute d'argent, et Jasper qui reprenait tous mes insignes de marbre, pour commencer à rembourser ma dette, alors que mon père déposait un petit post-it sur ma tombe. « _Ici git Isabella Marie Swan, dit Bella ou Bells, morte, tué au travail par ses amis du club d'hôte. Paix à son âme. _» Quoi que, non. Jasper allait aussi récupérer le post-it... « _Tu me fais peur..._ » marmonna la petite voix pessimiste, alertée par ma santé mentale.

Je balayai rapidement mes idées funeste d'un hochement de tête, et jetai une regard circulaire à l'assemblé. Dans un costume noir et une cravate bleu, Emmett attendait, en discutant avec Rosalie, qui portait une robe marron moulant son corps à la perfection. Alice avait laissé tombé sa pose de boudeuse, et discutait activement avec Jasper, souriante. Alice portait un pantalon de smoking noir, avec une chemise blanche, et un gilet assortit à son pantalon. Jasper portait une chemise rouge, et un jean noir, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui accroche autour du coup une cravate assortie au jean, en le menaçant de ne pas l'enlever. Edward sortit finalement, et balaya la pièce du regard, avant de s'avancer vers moi, dans un sourire. Sa peau blanche ressortait merveilleusement bien, vêtus d'une chemise noire, et d'un jean délavé, ainsi que ses cheveux cuivré, qu'il avait dû tenter de coiffer, sans trop de résultat. Mais Alice ne dit rien, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle aimait cette coupe de cheveux, et à juste titre...

-Alors, pas trop effrayée ? Je sais qu'on peut paraître bizarre le jour de l'ouverture... Mais après c'est plus calme... Enfin aussi calme que peut l'être un club d'hôte... rajouta-t-il, en voyant ma mine perplexe. Tu as l'air épuisée...

-Jasper m'a fait rangé les galettes... C'est un genre de bizutage, ou c'est toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je.

-Ben, d'habitude c'est des bonnes à tout faire qui le font, mais cette année, il veut faire des économies...

-Génial... marmonnais-je.

Edward me sourit. C'était déconcertant la facilité avec laquelle je parlais avec Edward désormais. Nous avions eu du mal à échanger trois mot jusqu'ici, et nous venions de dire quatre phrases sans nous énerver. « _Bravo ! Vous allez rentrer dans le Guidness des records ! _» se moqua la voix pessimiste.

Quand, des discutions mouvementées se firent entendre au dehors. Aussitôt, Jasper réclama le silence, fit les dernières recommandations, et alla ouvrir la porte. A peine l'eut il ouvert, que le bruit des conversations cessèrent. Une vingtaine de personne -hommes et femmes confondus- lançaient des regards insistants à l'intérieur de la pièce. Alice leur décocha un immense sourire, et secoua frénétiquement la main, pour les saluer. Rosalie leur fit un bref sourire, la tête haute, le regard plein d'une fierté nouvelle et surement artificielle. Emmett distribua quelques clin-d'œil, alors qu'Edward offrait un sourire éblouissant à un groupe de fille. A pas lent, Jasper s'approcha d'une fille assez menue, élancée, aux cheveux châtains foncé, et coupé en un dégradé assez sophistiqué, et lui baisa la main, avant de la saluer en quelques murmure. La jeune femme roucoula, et Emmett les invita tous à rentrer, alors que Rosalie faisait des signes encourageant à certains homme, pas très décidé.

Edward s'écarta de moi, pour aller prendre place sur un siège, où le rejoignais plusieurs filles, alors qu'Alice se faisait guidée par un groupe de garçon, en souriant niaisement, et en se donnant l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide à longueur de temps. Tous prirent un canapé et une table, et je m'installais près d'un mur, inspectant leurs manières de faire, selon les ordres de Jasper.

Je commençai par observer Emmett, qui racontait je ne sais qu'elle anecdote, sous le regard passionné de plusieurs filles. Il en encercla une de ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit glousser. Je détournai mon regard sur Jasper, qui discutait posément et galamment avec un groupe de fille, qui buvaient ses parole. Il leur décochait parfois des sourires, qui les rendaient béates, et je me concentrais plutôt sur Rosalie, qui s'amusait avec son collier doré. Elle le faisait tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, sous le regard admiratif de ceux qui lui faisaient la conversation. Ceux qui ne disaient rien, se contentaient de baver sur son décolleté. J'entendis le rire exagérément fort d'Alice, et me tournai vers elle. Elle rigolait à tout ce que disaient les hommes qui l'entourait, ou bien se mettait à jouer les filles gênée. On aurait dit une petite chose au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes assoiffé... Ou affamé. J'observais finalement Edward, qui discutait sans grandes insistances avec quelques filles, Tanya collée à lui. Elle avait agrippée sa chemise à deux mains, et ne cessait de rigoler à tout ce qu'il disait, ou de lancer des regards noir, à celles qui attiraient trop son attention.

Blasée, je me calai dans un coin, et repassai la pièce en revue. Je remarquai que les gens changeaient, partaient, revenaient. Tous, sauf Tanya, qui restait accrochée à Edward, et ne se levait que rarement, pour parler à Jasper d'une ou deux chose, ou menacer une fille qui s'était montré trop insistante...

Durant tout le temps d'ouverture du club, il ne firent que discuter, draguer, et encore discuter. Emmett tenta de briser une règle de Jasper, en se rapprochant un peu trop prés d'une fille, mais Alice veillait au grain. Par moment, certains membres du club se mélangeaient, et formaient des groupes comme Rosalie et Alice, entourées de leurs clients, qui parlaient avec elles, ou bien Edward et Rosalie, qui se mélangèrent quelques instants, avant de se disputer légèrement, et de retourner chacun de son côté.

Je fus heureuse de voir arriver la fermeture du club, et me levais de ma chaise -très confortable- dans un bâillement sonore. Edward rit, en s'approchant de moi, alors qu'Alice me reprochait mon manque d'élégance. Quelques filles pouffèrent, et certains garçons me jetèrent un regard étrange, et je vis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Rosalie rit, en m'annonçant que je tenais mes futurs nouveaux clients. Il ne restait que deux ou trois personnes dans la salle, dont Tanya et Jane, qui, selon Emmett, restaient toujours jusqu'à la toute fin, pour saluer Edward. Du moins, pour Tanya, car Jane ne restait que pour attendre son amie. D'un pas lent et assez élégant, Tanya se dirigea vers Edward, et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Edward la salua, et elle parut frustrée de cet au revoir assez formel. Rosalie retint un rire, et Alice marmonna quelque chose comme quoi c'était toujours pareil, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étonne.

-Aaaaah ! Je suis vidé ! J'en peux plus ! S'exclama Emmett, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Ne casse pas le matériel, Emmett. Prévint rapidement Jasper.

Emmett bougonna, et Alice se laissa tomber à côté de lui, souriante. Elle tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, et Rosalie soupira.

-Bon ! Maintenant, il faut aller voir les parents de Bella... _Et on va à New York ! _S'écria Alice.

-Je ne vais pas à New York. Répondis-je, coupant cour à la conversation.

-Okay... Allons y. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je dors... marmonna Emmett, sans prendre comte de mon intervention.

-Jasp', tu peux appeler tes parents pour avoir le Jet Privé s'il te plait ? Les miens veulent plus me le passer depuis qu'Emmett à trouvé amusant de faire une bataille de bombe à eau sur les sièges en cuir... lança froidement Alice, à l'adresse de mon voisin de Social.

-Okay... Je vous fais le voyage gratis, et on dort chez Rosalie. Répondit Jasper.

-Pour moi c'est tout bon. Je vais appeler le major d'homme de mon père, pour qu'il prépare la villa.

-Je ne vais pas à New York. Répétais-je, un peu plus fort.

-Emm' tu peux demander à ta mère de nous prendre un rendez vous chez un bon coiffeur du centre ville. Moi je m'occupe de l'esthéticienne, ma mère en connait une G-E-N-I-A-L-E. Edward tu peux demander à ton père pour le restaura...

-Je ne demanderais rien à mon père, Alice. Coupa rapidement Edward.

Son ton était plus que froid, et ses pupilles étaient devenues noires. Alice ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et s'excusa rapidement, avant de saisir son téléphone, et d'appeler sa mère, très vite imitée par tout le monde.

-Je ne vais pas à New York. Répétais-je, encore une fois.

-Ils ne t'écoutent plus, Bella... Soupira Edward.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller moi ! Me plaignis-je, et Edward se mit à sourire.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu y vas ? Bougonnais-je.

-C'est le fonctionnement de notre Club, tout repose sur la confiance, le partage... Dans quoi que nous fassions, il faut que se soit ensemble. C'est toujours mieux.

-Joli philosophie, mais je n'ai toujours pas envie d'aller à New York. Dis-je, bornée, alors qu'il me souriait.

-Bells ! On y va ! Sinon on va arriver à des heures pas possible ce soir au _Platine's Palace_. M'appela Alice, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi, dans la pièce.

-Je n'y vais pas. Tranchais-je.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris que quand Alice veut, Alice peut... Rigola doucement Edward.

D'un pas lent et mesuré, Alice s'avança vers moi, un petit sourire sardonique sur le visage. Elle se planta à ma hauteur, et prit la parole, d'un ton ferme.

-Bells, Bells, Bells... Ici, dans le club, que tu le veuille ou non, on fait tout ensemble. Tu fais partis du club, tu fais partis de l'ensemble, point. Elle se rapprocha de moi, et me murmura à l'oreille, de manière à ce que seul Edward puisse l'entendre, mis à part moi. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour proposé d'aller à New York. Je t'ai dis que tu _allais_, à New York.

Elle s'écarta de moi, souriante, alors qu'Edward se retenait de ne pas rire. En sautillant, Alice se dirigea vers la sortie. « _Bon, ben je crois que je vais placer mon dernier espoir dans Charlie... Pitié qu'il dise non !_ » La mine déconfite, je me dirigeais lentement vers ma voiture, Edward toujours à côté de moi.

[...]

Je descendis de la voiture, sous les exclamations horrifiées des autres, qui pestaient contre la 'lenteur' de mon antique chevrolet. Je retins un grognement contre leurs exclamations, et contre leurs satanées porche jaune, volvo argentée, Jeep noire, Décapotable rouge ou motos à je ne sais quel prix. D'un pas lent et colérique, je me dirigeais vers chez moi, et ouvris la porte. Mon père sursauta.

-Bella ? Qu'es ce que...

-Quoi qu'il se passe, ne tire pas de conclusion trop hâtive. Expliquais-je rapidement, alors qu'Alice rentrait dans la pièce, souriante.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Swan. Je suis Alice Brandon.

-Et moi Emmett Mc Carty.

-Euh... Bonjour. Balbutia mon père, visiblement perdu.

-Bonsoir monsieur Swan, je suis Jasper Withlock. Enchanté.

-Je suis Edward Mansen.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Euh... Bonsoir. Marmonna mon père, en me jetant un coup d'œil appuyé.

-Nous sommes des amis de Bella. Rajouta Alice, rayonnante. Vous avez une merveilleuse maison. Un peu petite -je ne sais pas ou vous pouvez caser vos vêtements !- mais bon, chacun ses moyens !

-C'est un compliment... Marmonna Edward, à mon oreille.

-Euh... Et bien, Merci. Répondit mon père.

-De rien.

-Bon... Euh... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demandais-je, alors que mon père me vrillait du regard.

-Oh ! Non, on veut pas vider votre frigo ! S'exclama vivement Alice, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Alice. Grogna Rosalie, alors que mon père se tournait vers elle, interloqué.

-Bon... euh... Donc, qui êtes vous ? Demanda mon père, en posant son journal sur le canapé.

-Nous sommes les amis de Bella, Alice vous l'a déjà dis. Répondis Emmett, en se jetant sur l'accoudoir du canapé d'Alice.

-Oh ! Bella ne m'en a jamais parlé. Répondit Charlie, tout d'un coup intéressé.

-Papa... menaçais-je doucement.

Le regard de mon père qui venait de s'illuminer n'annonçait rien de bon. Je commençai déjà à sélectionner quelques vêtements, qui pourrait passer présentable face à Alice.

[...]

La porche d'Alice roulait à toute allure vers l'aéroport. Après la vérification d'Alice de ma garde robe, j'avais été interdite de valise. Ce qui d'après Rosalie, voulait dire que j'allais re-remplir toute mon armoire, par les affaires que nous allions acheter ce Week End. Mon père n'était qu'un traitre. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que d'accepter.

-Oh, Bells, fais pas cette tête... Allé quoi ! Un Week End a New York ! Me lança Emmett, depuis le siège avant.

-Question existentielle, pourquoi es ce que je suis à l'arrière de _ma_ voiture, et que c'est _Edward_ la conduit ? Demanda froidement Alice, en mode boudeuse.

-Parce que je conduis mieux que toi, et qu'Emmett a décidé de se mettre devant. Répondit Edward, en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Alice jura, et se retourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle était au moins, d'aussi mauvais humeur que moi. Mais pas pour les même raisons... Edward arrêta finalement la voiture, rapidement suivi par la décapotable de Rosalie. Face à moi, se tenait le jet privé de la famille de Jasper, ainsi que quelques majeurs d'hommes, qui vinrent chercher les valises. Alice oublia rapidement sa mauvaise humeur, et se précipita dans l'avion. Jasper marmonna quelque chose, avant d'aller la rattraper. Emmett se dirigea vers Rosalie, avec une de ses blagues vaseuses, et cette dernière lui donna une claque bien sonore derrière la tête. Dans un rire qui qualifiait très bien Emmett, ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous rejoindre Jasper et Alice.

-Mademoiselle, il y a des bagages à sortir. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Face à moi, se tenait un major d'homme assez grand, le regard froid, et imposant, qui me toisait méchamment.

-Euh... Je ne comprends pas... Balbutiais-je

-Vous croyez que ça va se vider tout seul ?! Demanda-t-il froidement.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ? Cracha froidement Edward.

Le major d'homme pâlit, et se tourna vers Edward. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serré, et les sourcils froncés. L'homme faillis se liquéfier sur place. Il enleva rapidement la toque qui lui couvrait le crane, et joint les mains à sa poitrine, un air horrifié sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Mansen, mais je croyais qu'elle était... Elle n'est pas aussi... Pas comme vous.... Excusez moi... Euh...

-La prochaine fois ne faites pas que croire. Répondit encore plus froidement Edward.

-Je... Excusez moi, monsieur Mansen.

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

Le major d'homme se confondit une fois de plus en excuse, et partit finir de vider les affaires. D'un pas rapide, je laissai Edward en plan, et me dirigeais vers l'avion. Non mais pour qui se prenait il pour trainer dans la boue cet homme ? Il n'était pas supérieur à lui ! Il se conduisait en parfait crétin.

-Bella !! Qu'es que tu as ? S'écria Edward derrière moi.

-Rien. Répondis-je sèchement.

-Bella ! Qu'es ce que j'ai fais encore ?! C'est pas ma faute si l'autre est un crétin...

-Tu as vu comme tu l'as traité ? Répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Quoi ? Mais tu... C'est toi... Tu sais combien il est payé par jour ? C'est le salaire que ton père doit avoir en un mois ! Bon sang ! Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il t'a prit de haut ? Il se croit supérieur parce qu'il vit au dessus de toi, et toi, tu te mets en colère contre _moi_.

-Mais tu as vu comme tu l'as traité ?!

-C'est pas un esclave ! C'est l'employé d'Alice ! Et oui tu as vu comme il t'a traité, toi ?

Je le fusillais du regard. « _Il a raison... Et en plus il a fait ça pour toi... _» rétorqua la voix optimiste de ma tête. Je grognai, et acceptai de suivre Edward, qui me sourit, visiblement ravi que je ne lui en veuille plus. Nous montâmes les longues marches de fer qui menaient à l'avion, -Edward me rattrapa deux ou trois fois alors que je trébuchais- et je me pris un coussin dans la tête alors que je rentrais dans l'appareil. Je rattrapai rapidement le coussin en question et le balançai sur le lanceur, qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Emmett. Ce dernier rit en l'évitant et en balança un autre qui s'écrasa sur Edward. Ce petit manèges continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le pilote vienne nous avertir que nous allions décoller. Je me souvins alors que je devais bouder pour avoir à faire un voyage forcé à New York, et aussi bouder contre Edward, histoire de montrer que je n'étais pas sous le charme de ses beaux yeux verts et ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés. « _Premièrement, tu es sous le charme d'Edward, et deuxièmement, tu as tord..._ » dit la petit voix dans ma tête. Je grognai, et m'installai sur le dernier siège libre, à savoir celui à côté d'Edward. Je fusillai du regard Rosalie, qui était bien trop occupée à engueuler Emmett au sujet de ce que sa coupe était devenue, puis reportais mon regard sur Alice, qui bavardait avec entrain avec Jasper. « _Ils forment de jolis p'tits couples..._ » gloussa la petite voix de ma tête, qui a la base était optimiste, mais qui commençais légèrement à devenir mièvre par moment. Bien qu'ils s'accordent très bien, ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble... Qui laisserait sa petite amie ou son copain se faire draguer par des dizaines d'autres personnes ? « _Qu'es ce que t'en sais ? T'es spécialiste conjugale ? Le seul mec que t'as à ton tableau de chasse, c'est... Jason. En maternelle, tu l'as embrassé en voulant lui dire bonjour. _» se moqua la petite voix pessimiste.

Je m'énervai toute seule. D'un geste vif, je tournis la tête vers le hublot, et remarquai avec stupeur, que nous avions décollé. « Waw... Ce Jet doit vraiment être un bon avion, je l'ai même pas sentis décollé... » constatais-je pour moi même, alors que je sentais Edward se levait à côté de moi. Je me tournai vers lui, étonnée.

-Je vais aller au bar, j'ai soif. Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bon idée Eddy ! Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Emmett, en se levant d'un bond.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de venir. Glissa Edward, blasé.

-On ne sera pas trop de deux pour rattraper Bella, si elle retombe tête la première sur quelque chose ! Répondit Emmett en souriant, faisant référence au bandage qui recouvrait mon nez.

Edward se raidit quelque peu à côté de moi, et ne dit rien. Il semblait encore penser que c'était de sa faute ce qui m'énerva. Décidément, il passait ses journées à m'énerver ! Il me tendit légèrement sa main, pour m'inviter à le suivre, et je la pris, en le fusillant du regard. Il ne sembla pas comprendre se soudain excès de fureur. Emmett nous devança rapidement, et je glissais doucement à Edward, d'un ton froid.

-Arrête de te croire responsable de l'autre folle. Si son activité scolaire favorite c'est d'écraser le nez des gens contre un mur c'est pas ta faute. Tant que c'est pas toi qui lui a demandé de le faire, c'est sur...

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux légèrement brillants, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Emmett, qui était de dos. D'un seul coup, sans que je ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, il se pencha sur ma joue, et y déposa un léger baiser, avant de me murmurer un merci, et de passer la porte qui amenait au bar. Sur le coup, je restai figée sur place quelques secondes, avant de les suivre rapidement, me souvenant qu'il y avait toujours Rosalie, Alice et Jasper derrière, et priant pour qu'ils n'aient rien vu. Je passai rapidement la porte, et aperçus alors le bar. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver ça dans un avion: De grands hublots montraient le ciel autour de nous, et des néons de couleurs bleus donnaient une atmosphère tamisée à la pièce. Le barman était vêtu de noir, et différentes petites tables étaient installées, de manière à ce que nous puissions tous nous assoir.

-Ferme la bouche, Bells, tu vas avaler une mouche ! Rigola Emmett, avant de commander un encas.

Je me repris rapidement, et m'avançai pour demander un coca, et fus étonnée de voir Edward à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'énerver au téléphone. Je fronçai les sourcils sans trop m'en rendre compte, et Emmett s'en aperçu. Il hocha la tête, de manière à me dire d'éviter le sujet, et je me remis à siroter mon coca, en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation d'Edward. Mais il parlait bien trop bas pour que je l'entende, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Dans une dernière parole, loin d'être gentille, il raccrocha et s'avança au bar. Il demanda rapidement de l'eau pétillante, et nous proposa d'aller nous assoir à la table près des hublots. J'acquiesçai, et m'installai.

-Bon... Eddy, tu peux me rendre un service ? Demanda Emmett, en se tournant vers mon voisin de chaise.

-Non, Eddy ne peux pas te rendre un service.

Emmett roula des yeux et reprit sa phrase, en remplaçant le Eddy par Edward, et en rajoutant qu'il laissait bien Tanya l'appeler ainsi.

-La ferme, Emm'. C'est quoi ce service ?

-Alors voilà: la semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Rose, tu le sais. Et je me demandais, par le plus grand des hasards, si tu pouvais pas demander à la compagnie de ton père de nous organiser une petite croisière tous les six, pour cette occasion...

-Tu peux pas y aller toi ? Demanda froidement Edward.

-Mais, Edward ! Je voulais que tu lui demande ce qu'il y a de mieux ! C'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie, Ed ! S'exclama Emmett.

Edward le jaugea du regard quelques instants, avant de soupirer. Emmett rayonnait, alors qu'Edward se leva, et saisit son téléphone. Il commença sa conversation en demandant une certaine Elizabeth Mansen, qui s'avérait être sa mère, et lui demanda ce dont Emmett lui avait parlé. Quand, me vint en tête que c'était l'anniversaire de Rosalie, et que j'allais lui offrir un cadeau... Mais quoi ? J'allais paraître ridicule avec mon futur cadeau, quoi que se soit, à côté de leur croisières ou habits extra chers... Edward revint à la table, et Emmett le remercia. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Dites... Je lui offre quoi moi, à Rosalie ? Demandais-je faiblement.

Edward et Emmett se tournèrent vers moi, visiblement perdus.

-T'as qu'à lui faire un bijou. Répondit Emmett, en haussant les épaule.

-J'ai pas les même moyen que vous, moi ! Si je lui en offre un, ça sera maximum 50$ ! Et je pense pas que Rosalie soit fan des babioles dans le genre...

-C'est l'intention qui compte, Bells. Même pour nous. Répondit Edward. Elle va pas s'attendre à ce que tu lui fasse un bijou à 3000$. Elle va même s'attendre à ce que tu ne lui offre rien !

-Prend des fleurs... N'importe quoi si tu tiens vraiment à amener quelque chose... Mais la seule chose qui ferait vraiment plaisir à Rosalie, c'est que tu sois là. Finit Emmett.

Je souris.

-N'empêche qu'y faut que je trouve quelque chose... marmonnais-je, en réponse. C'est quand ?

-Jeudi. Répondit Emmett. Mais on donnera tous nos cadeaux en même temps pendant la croisière... Alors t'as jusqu'à lundi matin.

[...]

Le jet privé se posa finalement quelques heures après, et se fut avec entrain qu'Alice me poussa dans une limousine noire assez imposante. Je croisai quelques instants le regard de Rosalie, qui semblait me crier 'On va discuter...' avec ce même air sur d'elle qui la définissait si bien. La voiture nous déposa finalement devant un grand hôtel nommé le Platine's Palace. Pour cause de manque de place, -ce malgré les hurlements outré de Alice- nous récoltâmes une chambres pour six -une suite, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre entre les hurlements d'Alice- qui semblait avoir une très belle vue sur New York.

Sans même visiter la chambre, d'un pas vif et énervé, Alice nous conduisit dans un restaurant italien très chic, en laissant nos -enfin, surtout ses- valises aux grooms de l'hôtel.

Jasper entra le premier dans le petit restaurant, et demanda une table écartée de toutes les autres, et fus récompensé, armé d'un joli billet vert, par une table en terrasse, qui surplombait la ville, et qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la statue de la liberté.

-Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ? On avais réservé les chambres ! S'exclama Alice, toujours contrariée.

-Lice'... le gouverneur est venu à l'improviste... Il avait besoin de chambre ! Soit contente, on est pas à la rue... tempéra Jasper.

-Il te font une réduction sur la suite Jasper, pour que tu sois si heureux ? Demanda Rosalie, en rigolant.

-Erreur, pas une simple réduction: gratuit ! Alice leur a fait peur en criant comme une déterrée qu'elle allait faire couler l'hôtel... sourit Jasper, très heureux de cette tournure de la situation.

-Je me pose tout de même une question... Comment allons nous faire pour cohabiter deux nuits dans la même chambre, alors que déjà, c'est la catastrophe dans les vestiaires du club... ? Demanda Rosalie.

Tout le monde se tut. Rosalie avait visiblement soulevé un problème de taille. Le Week End allait être épique...

* * *

_Voilaaaaa !! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas à 100% fière de ce chapitre... =S Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je le trouve un peu mou... En fait, je relève pas mal de question pour la suite... A vous de les trouver ;) _

_Pour ce qui est de ceux qui n'aiment pas la discution Edward Bella dans le labyrinthe, sachez que je suis d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas une bonne partie... Bon j'espère quand même vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Je ferais de mon mieux !! _

_Et aussi, ce n'est pas la version corrigée, ma bêta reader ne l'a pas encore relus, et je crois que je me suis un peu trompé des fois en inversant Cullen et Mansen ! Désolé, l'habitude... =S  
_

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite **Review**, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !! :D A bientôt ! _

_*  
_

_P.S. Allez vois ma bande annonce de la fiction ! Je vous en parle en haut !!! _

* * *


	4. La Grosse Pomme

**Heey !**_Salut messieurs dames ! :) [je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de mec qui lise la fiction, mais bon, on sait jamais ! :) ]_

_Je suis raviiiiie. Et oui, 169 Review ! Franchement, je m'attendais pas à ça en l'écrivant cette fiction, mais si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir ! Mais ça met la pression aussi, parce que quand on rate un chapitre, on risque de décevoir encore plus de lecteur ! Je remarque d'ailleurs encore que la pluspart de mes lecteurs sont des anonymes, qui ne sont pas inscrit. Je me demande pourquoi... _

_En tout cas, me voila de retour de mon bled pommé, avec un ptit chapitre, et une One-Shot que j'ai posté hier soir avant de dormir. J'ai sautté de joie quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai vu 147 messages non lu dans ma boite Gmail ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! _

_Bon, allé, j'arrête les bavardages inutiles ! Je tiens juste à vous dire deux choses: primo, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre, qui ne me satisfait pas moi même, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration pendant ces vacances pour FHSHC... Désolé ! Secondo, si vous avez le temps, vous pouriez passer lire mon One-Shot... Please ? _

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note: **Bon, je vous préviens, je ne sais absolument rien sur la ville de New York ! Ni les endroits spécifiques, hôtels, parcs... Rien ! Donc, n'essayez pas de replacer tout ça ! Ensuite, je ne sais pas si New York possède des plages (je pense, sa borde la mer, quand même...), mais bon, moi j'ai décidais que oui, mais qu'il faisait froid ! Que ce soit vrai ou pas, je n'y porte pas une grande importance, parce que ceci est une fiction ! J'aurais bien vérifié si il y a des plages, le climat et tout, mais là où j'écris, je n'ai pas internet, donc..._

_

* * *

_

Dire qu'Alice était énervée était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis le début de la soirée, et semblait se désintéresser de tout, sauf de la grande suite qui nous contiendrait tous, tout à l'heure. Et quand j'eus le malheur de demander pourquoi nous n'étions pas dans la maison de vacance de Rosalie, comme c'était prévu à la base, Alice me fusilla du regard si méchamment, que même Emmett se tut, avant de m'expliquer à mi-voix que la maison de vacance de Rosalie était en travaux, et que sa mère nous avait donc réservé des chambres à l'hôtel. Je n'aborda plus le sujet de l'hôtel, trop effrayé par Alice, et sa morosité.

Nous sortîmes finalement du restaurant, et mon regard se tourna vers l'océan qui longeait la côte. J'avais bien des fois vu l'océan qui bordait Seattle, mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec la vision de New York, éclairée par ses illumination, se reflétant dans les vagues de l'Atlantique. Rosalie, qui avait assisté à ma mine enthousiaste décréta que nous allions faire une petite balade près de la mer, sans même laisser à quelqu'un le plaisir de répliquer. Emmett accepta sans rien dire, Jasper haussa les épaule, indifférent, alors qu'Edward approuvait vivement l'idée de Rosalie. Alice bouda, et demanda la raison de se brusque changement de programme. La blonde répondit d'un ton calme et dégagé:

-A voir la tête de Bella qui regardait la baie de New York, je me suis sentie obligée de faire un geste.

-Quelle bonté... gloussa Edward, alors que Rosalie le fusillait du regard.

-Tu n'es jamais allée à New York ?! S'exclama Alice, en me dévisageant.

-Euh... non. Répondis-je, quelque peu perdue.

Alice et Emmett se stoppèrent, la mine exorbitée. Rosalie roula des yeux, Edward soupira, et Jasper sembla soudain avoir une idée.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?! Enfin, Paris, je veux bien, c'est pas dans le même continent... Mais New York ! C'est les États Unis ! Lança Alice.

-Je voyage pas beaucoup... Répondis-je.

-Et Las Végas ? San Francisco ? Mexico ? Tenta Emmett, proche de la panique, pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

-Mexico c'est pas aux USA, Emmett... Rappela Rosalie, d'un ton las.

-Non, non, et non. Soufflais-je, exaspérée.

-Mais comment c'est possible... Je comprend pas ! Moi je passe presque jamais un Week End, tranquillement chez moi ! S'exclama Alice.

-Et bien moi si. Répondis-je.

-Quel enfer sa vie doit être, n'es ce pas, Alice ? Demanda Jasper, en se rapprochant de la petite brune qui me fixait d'un air hébété. Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait lui rendre hommage !

-Yeah !!!! s'exclamèrent en cœur Alice et Emmett.

-Mais on fait comment ?! Demanda Alice, soudain en pleine concentration.

-On pourrait... Manger que dans des Fast Food...? proposa Emmett.

-Je ne manges pas que dans des Fast Food ! Grognais-je, passablement énervée par cette histoire d'hommage.

-Naaaaaan !! Je veux bien rendre hommage, mais pas question de prendre dix kilos ! Refusa Alice, sans même m'écouter, ce dont je commencer à grande peine à m'habituer.

-Et si... commença Jasper. Et si, on vivait comme les prolétaires dans la suite ? Les conditions sont i-d-é-a-l-e ! Six personnes, une chambre... On a cas dormir à plusieurs sur le canapé, ou dans le lit, et on rendra ainsi hommage aux conditions désastreuses de vie de Bella !

-Je ne vis pas comme... commençais-je, très en colère, avant qu'Edward et Rosalie me stoppe, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

-Oh ouiiii !! C'est vraiment une bonne idée !!! s'exclama Alice, en sautillant.

-Je suis partant ! C'est parti pour un Week End, à la prolétaire ! Répondit Emmett, tout sourire.

D'un pas joyeux et sautillant, Alice alla appeler un taxi. Rosalie et Edward rigolèrent, alors que Jasper semblait fiers de lui. Moi, j'en étais bouche baie.

-Waouh... C'est assez effrayant l'emprise qu'a Jasper sur Alice...

-J'te l'fait pas dire !! s'exclama Rosalie, entre deux rires.

-Hey ! Vous vous bougez un peu ! Le Taxi va pas vous attendre ! S'exclama Alice, depuis la petite voiture jaune qui attendait sur la bas côté.

-'Lice... On rentre pas à six là dedans ! Partez devant à la plage privé de mon père, on vous rejoint ! Répondit Rosalie, soudainement blasé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, puis rajouta rapidement. Prenez Edward avec vous !

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Edward. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me jette comme ça ?

-Parce que, mon cher Mansen. Maintenant t'amène ton joli petit cul dans la voiture là bas, ou je te promet qu'il aura beaucoup plus de mal à plaire aux clientes ! Sourit Rosalie, de manière sadique et presque effrayante.

Edward grogna, et rentra dans le taxi. Je me tournais vers Rosalie, étonnée, et quelque peu perdue. Elle claqua la langue, et me sourit, de manière presque aussi menaçante qu'à Edward, et alla à la rencontre d'un taxi. Elle lui donna une adresse à laquelle je ne retins que son nom de famille et le mot « Private Beach », avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Commençons par le commencement... marmonna-t-elle. Edward sait que Jane t'a écrasé le nez.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. J'acquiesçais faiblement, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir. Elle sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, puis se tourna vers moi, et me demanda où j'avais disparus après le cour de Biologie. Je maudissait la quelconque personne qui avait rapporté tout mes fait et gestes aux membres du cercle, et lui dis simplement que j'étais avec Edward. Elle opina, et me fit signe de continuer, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose. Je lui expliquais alors rapidement tout mon après midi, mon cour, ma sortie avec Edward... Jusqu'à mon cour de Social.

-Je me disais aussi, vous avez bien plus de facilitée à communiquer sans vous taper dessus. Et, juste au passage, vous êtes tout les deux stupides. Enfin...

-Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demandais-je, en désignant mon pansement.

-Jasper. Il a tout de suite compris. Même si il n'en a pas l'air au premiers abord, c'est quelqu'un de très attentif et attentionné. Ah, et au passage, Bells, Ed' s'en veut.

-Je sais. Soupirais-je. Je comprend un peu pourquoi, mais... C'est pas comme si il avait dit à Tanya de me mettre un coup de point dans la face comme ça...

-T'es à la 'phase' combien ? Demande ironiquement Rosalie, en parlant des Quatre Phases de Tanya.

-Et bien... Elle m'a dit que j'étais à la phase trois. J'ai jusqu'à Noël pour disparaître de sa vie... Sinon j'entre dans la phase quatre. Et là, ma vie devient un enfer permanent, pour moi, mon père...

Rosalie se rapprocha de moi, et me dit d'un ton dur et froid.

-Fais ça, et je te promet que c'est moi qui te fait entrer en phase quatre. Je déglutis difficilement. Alors t'as plutôt pas intérêt à écouter l'autre pimbêche. Si tu disparaît de la vie d'Edward -et de la notre, en même temps- t'as plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison qui n'implique pas Tanya. Cette fille, c'est pire qu'une hyène et un vautour mélangé. Mais elles sont deux, et on est cinq. Alors vaut mieux pas pour elles qu'elles nous cherchent. Et ne t'avises pas de dire que nous n'avons pas à faire ça, sinon je te promet que je déverse toute ma mauvaise humeur sur toi !

Je souris à la dernière remarque de Rosalie. Elle soupira, et se retourna vers sa fenêtre. J'en fis de même et me mis à contempler les nombreuses rues parcourues. New York la nuit était magnifique. Je n'étais jamais allé plus loin que Seattle, et je n'avais voyagé qu'une fois hors du pays, et c'était pour aller passer une semaine à Jacksonville, avec ma mère et mon père. Sinon, je me contentais d'un voyage de deux semaine près du Mississipi, chez de la famille à mon père, aujourd'hui décédé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui était en train de répondre à un texto, souriante.

-Dis moi Bella, tu as un numéro de portable ? Demanda cette dernière, en relevant la tête de son téléphone, fière d'elle.

-Euh... Ouais. Je crois...

-Comment ça tu crois ?

-Et bien, je sais pas si mon père à résilié l'abonnement, ou si... Il l'a gardé.

-Hein ?

-De toute façon, je l'ai pas avec moi. Coupais-je rapidement.

Rosalie n'insista pas, et se retourna vers sa fenêtre. Le portable dont je m'étais servie, c'était l'ancien portable de ma mère, et je n'étais pas sure qu'il garde un abonnement pour un téléphone que je n'utilisait pas. Il me rappelait trop de souvenirs, et je n'avais de toute façon, pas grand monde à appeler. Je soupirai, et retournai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais personne à appeler. Les seuls 'amis' que j'avais eu avaient vite cessé de tenter de me parler... J'étais resté un an au lycée de Forks, et durant toute cette année je n'avais de cesse de travailler, pour enfin entrer dans cette académie de riche, dans laquelle j'étais sure de pouvoir réaliser la promesse faite à ma mère...

-Bella ? On est arrivé... m'appela Rosalie, de l'autre bout de la voiture, en me faisant sursauter.

-Oh ! Oui, désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

-J'ai vu ça... Allé viens, Jasp' et Eddy-Chou vont s'impatienter... Alice et Emmett veulent jouer à « action ou vérité »... soupira la grande Blonde.

-Ils ont quel âge ? Bougonnais-je. J'ai pas joué à ça depuis... Le primaire !

-Va savoir... souffla mon amie, avant de donner de l'argent au chauffeur et de sortir.

D'un pas lent, nous sortîmes du taxis, et Rosalie m'emmena près d'une grande maison, qui devait être sa maison de vacance, compte tenus du nombre faramineux de travaux entrepris. Elle se dirigea de sa démarche droite vers un portail en fer forgé, où était écrit de manière élégante: « Plage Privée des Hale ». Je passais le petit portail, et Rosalie s'effaça pour me faire admirer sa plage privé. Je retins encore une fois une soupir d'émerveillement. Face à moi, 200m de plage de sable qui bordait la baie de New York, et qui donnait une vue parfaite sur l'horizon. Assis en tailleur autour d'un point imaginaire, Edward et Jasper sourirent ostensiblement à notre arrivé, ravis de ne plus être les deux seuls jouets d'Emmett et Alice. Ces derniers nous appelèrent, et nous dûmes les rejoindre. Emmett nous proposa rapidement des places de part et d'autre de lui, mais Rosalie l'entendait d'une autre oreille, et elle s'assit entre Edward et Emmett, me tirant entre elle et Edward. Emmett bougonna, mais ne dis rien: il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais ! contrarier Rosalie quand elle faisait quelque chose sans te demander ton avis.

Alice tapa dans ses mains plusieurs fois, et le jeu repris. Les actions et les vérités s'enchainèrent, rendant à chaque fois mes joues un peu plus rouge. Quand, Emmett désigna Jasper, qui bougonna. Ce derniers eus le malheur de choisir 'Action', par peur de la prochaine vérité qu'Emmett allait bien pouvoir sortir -et aussi, parce que, selon Rosalie, les vérités d'Emmett étaient une sorte de préparation pour rende l'action encore plus terrible- et il se retrouva à plonger en boxer dans la mer gelée. Il ressortis rapidement, alors que nous riions, et se jeta sur Alice, qui poussa un cri suraiguë. Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon, en particulier avec la mer à cette distance. A deux, ils saisirent Alice, qui se débattait comme une folle, et la jetèrent à l'eau. Par vengeance, et solidarité féminine, Rosalie se leva, et poussa les deux garçons à l'eau, en équilibre sur un rochet. Ils ressortirent, hilares, et Emmett pourchassa Rosalie, sous les rire d'Alice, visiblement ravie de ne plus être la seule mouillées contre son gré. Je me levai à mon tour, histoire de voir où en était Alice qui bataillait à sortir de l'eau avec Jasper qui l'en empêchait, et Edward me suivit.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins... rigolais-je, alors qu'Edward jetait une pierre en ricochait juste à côté d'Alice, la faisant sursauter.

-On a pas pus l'être étant jeune, alors on se rattrape... Répondit ce derniers, en souriant.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je, un peu perdue -à croire que ça devenait une habitude !

-Quand tu viens d'une famille de riche, comme les nôtres, tu passe ton enfance dans des écoles strictes et class, et quand tu rentre, tes parents ne sont pas là pour te demander comment s'est passé ta journée, ou autre... Tu ne pars pas en vacance, tes parents ont trop de travail... Et, à l'école, tu ne peux pas t'amuser, ce n'est pas digne d'un héritier...

-Je vous plains. Finis-je, sincèrement.

-On est pas les plus à plaindre. Répondit il, en faisant un deuxième ricochet, loin d'Alice cette fois.

-Bon, ça va. Compte tenus de ça, je vous pardonne de me faire jouer à des jeux aussi embarrassant... marmonnais-je.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... C'est mignon de ne pas vouloir écraser les petites araignées. Pouffa Edward, en se tournant vers moi, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en déblatérant une des vérités qu'Alice m'avait extirpé.

-Très drôle ! Grognais-je.

Il rit de nouveau, et Emmett jeta Rosalie à l'eau au même moment, qui poussa un cris de terreur, en y sortant. D'après ses hurlements, l'océan était glacé. Emmett rit goulument, fier de son effet, et se tourna vers nous.

-J'arrive toujours à mes fins ! Rigola-t-il, en levant ses pouces en signe de victoire.

-Ouais... T'es le plus fort. Répondis-je, alors qu'Edward soupirait.

-Aaaaaaaah !! Bella ! Miséricorde ! S'exclama Emmett, en prenant une pose théâtrale. Tu n'es pas mouillée !

-Et je compte bien rester sèche j'ai suffisamment froid comme...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon avertissement, qu'Emmett me poussait déjà en arrière. Paniquée, je saisis la première chose qui me vins à la main, mais le sort était contre moi, et mes doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet d'Emmett, qui se jeta avec moi dans l'eau. J'entendis au passage les rires d'Edward. Je sortis rapidement de l'eau, et jetais un regard noir à Emmett, avant de sortir, grelotant, Rosalie à ma suite.

-Je te promet que si je meurs de froid, je reviendrais des morts et je te hanterait toute ma vie. Grognais-je rapidement, avant de me replacer avec Edward, au sec.

Rosalie se joint à moi, et Edward pouffa, en voyant nos vêtements dégoulinant. Je lui jetais un regard noir, et lui reprochais de ne pas m'avoir aidé, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'en avait pas eut le temps. Rosalie me jeta un regard en biais. Silencieusement, et discrètement Emmett et Jasper se dirigèrent hors de l'eau. Je compris ou elle voulait en venir, et acquiesçais doucement.

-Eddy-Chou, sais-tu que nous sommes deux femmes ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Jusque là, ça va... marmonna Edward, énervé par le surnom.

-Connais tu ce que l'on appelle, la solidarité féminine ? Demandais-je, en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je suis trop lourd pour vous. Répondit Edward, en souriant.

-Qui as dis que _nous_ allions te jeter à l'eau ? Demanda Rosalie, posemment, un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Edward pâlit, et essaya de se retourner, mais je lui tenais fermement le poignet droit, et Rosalie en faisait de même avec l'autre. D'un pas rapide, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent par derrière, et jetèrent Edward à l'eau, dans un magnifique 'SPLACH'. Il ressortit de l'eau rapidement, et je fus heureuse que la plage soit dans la pénombre, parce que les rougeurs de mes joues devaient être assez imposante. Ses cheveux cuivrés laissaient tomber des goutes d'eau tout le long de son visage, ou se collaient à sa peau, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les remettant en place, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant qu'avant. « Ce qui n'est pas peut dire... » Gloussa la voix mièvre-optimiste, et je soulignais le grand retour de mes réflexions internes et stupide.

-Solidarité Féminine... Depuis quand vous êtes des femmes, les gars ? Grogna Edward.

-Depuis toujours, Chérieddy, nous sommes des travestis ! Homme le jour femme la nuit ! Je suis Emmetta et voici Jaspetta. Répondit solennellement Emmett, en riant, avant que Jasper et lui ne plongent en bombe à côté d'Alice, qui poussa des cris surpuissant.

Edward sortit rapidement de l'eau -du moins, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec Emmett, Jasper et Alice- et vint vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu me payeras ça.

-Je n'ai rien fais. Me défendis-je.

-C'est à cause de toi que je suis trempé.

-T'avais cas venir m'aider...

-Faut penser aux conséquences avant de faire quelque chose... Répondit Edward, en jetant sa chemise sur un rocher, et en s'avançant vers moi.

-Edward... Répondis-je en reculant. T'as pas intérêt, je suis déjà gelée...

-Déjà. Finit-il, en m'agrippant et se jetant à l'eau.

Je poussais un cri, alors qu'il riait et m'agrippai à son coup. Je sentis l'eau froide rentrer en contact avec moi, et je frissonnait. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et il nous remonta tout les deux hors de l'eau en rigolant toujours. Alice me rejoignit rapidement, en riant elle aussi, Emmett derrière elle.

-Good Job, Chérieddy ! S'exclama le grand brun, avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux.

-J'ai changé d'avis, si je meurs de froid, je reviendrais te hanter toi, pas Emmett. Grognais-je à l'adresse d'Edward, qui sourit.

-Au moins j'aurais un petit souvenir de toi.

-Bon, Emmetta, Jaspetta, Chérieddy, & co, et si on allait sécher, parce que je ne pense pas qu'un taxi nous accepte trempé... proposa Rosalie, hors de l'eau.

-Oh non ! Rose... On va mettre des heures à sécher, et Bells va mourir de froid et ensuite elle va hanter Edward. Se plaignit Emmett, en sortant.

-Vous en faites pas. Répondit Alice, en sortant à son tour. Je vais appeler l'hôtel, et les rappeler à mon bon souvenir ! On va voir si on a pas une voiture...

-Elle est machiavélique... marmonnais-je, alors qu'Edward et Jasper riaient.

Apparemment, Alice avait oubliée qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne me rassura pas tellement...

[...]

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel à minuit passé, et Alice nous ordonna à tous de nous mettre au lit, à peine la porte de l'hôtel franchie, pour pouvoir être d'attaque demain, pour le 'Re looking' de Bella-la-prolétaire-qui-n'a-pas-de-goût-vestimentaire en Bella-l'hôte-qui-a-des-fringues-aussi-belles-que-celles-des-gens-normaux'. Je grognai à cette appellation, mais Alice et Rosalie n'y firent pas cas, alors qu'Emmett, Edward et Jasper avaient des mines compatissantes à mon adresse. Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur, et Rosalie se tapit directement dans un coin proche de la porte, la mine fermée, et les yeux clos. Alice se plaça à côté d'elle, et les trois garçons se mirent à l'autre bout. J'avançais péniblement vers eux, étonnée par leurs attitudes. Mais à peine l'ascenseur eut il monté deux étages, que Rosalie se précipita vers le bouton 'STOP', et arrêta l'ascenseur au troisième.

-Rose, on est au 10°... dit doucement Jasper.

-J'y vais en marchant. Répondit rapidement Rosalie, en sortant de l'appareil.

-On vient. Ajouta Alice.

-Non. Je monte des étages ! Je m'en vais pas me balader dans New York la nuit ! Vous n'allez pas tous m'accompagner !

-Au moins va y avec quelqu'un, Rose... Tenta Edward.

-Je t'accompagne. Dit Emmett, en sortant à son tour.

Rosalie soupira, mas laissa Emmett, faire. Rapidement, Jasper appuya sur le bouton qui menait au 10° étage.

-Elle est claustrophobe ? Murmurais-je

-Oui. Répondit Edward.

-Mais pas que ça. Rajouta Alice, en soupirant.

-Je te conseille d'y réfléchir plus tard. Dit Jasper, d'un ton simple. Rosalie est Rosalie, et comme chaque personne elle a une blessure au fond elle. Et, elle n'est pas trop du genre à la montrer.

J'acquiesçais doucement, et Alice reprit, d'une voix musicale et guillerette.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses paraissent graves, et complexes, mais en réalité se ne sont... Que de petits problèmes qu'on a du mal à régler.

-Royce n'était pas un 'petit problème'. Grogna Edward, visiblement énervé contre ce 'Royce'.

-Changeons de sujet. Dit rapidement Jasper, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je me sentais mal. Comme si j'étais au milieu de quelque chose dont je ne faisais pas partie. Une intruse. Alice se rapprocha doucement de moi, et me glissa à l'oreille, alors que Jasper et Edward sortirent de l'ascenseur.

-Arrêtes de te croire au milieu de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas ! Ça se voit que tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici, mais nous sommes tes amis, Bella, et tu as ta place auprès de nous, nos problèmes, et nos amusements. Du moins, si tu veux...

Elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil perplexe, et j'acquiesçai, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'avancer à la suite de Jasper et Edward.

Il était sur que Rosalie avait un problème. Ou du moins, qu'elle en avait eut un. Je me souvins qu'Edward l'avait rapidement mentionné dans la labyrinthe, et je venais d'en avoir la confirmation dans l'ascenseur. Je me souvenais de sa posture, son air, et la manière qu'ils avaient eus de se placer. « _Royce... Qui sa peu bien être ? Et qu'es ce qu'il a fait ?_ ». Tout un assemblage de scénario tournait dans mon esprit, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

-Bells ! On est arrivé ! M'appela Alice, alors que je restais plantée dans le couloir, sans bouger.

Je rentrai rapidement dans la chambre, et je vis Alice et Edward guetter mon expression. Je retins mon souffle. La suite était aussi grande que la superficie du bas de ma maison. Une cheminée harmonisait le centre de la pièce, et autour, était organisé toute sorte de sièges et poufs, et canapés. Deux portes étaient fermées, dont une qui contenait la salle d'eau, bleu, grande, tout compris -hammam, baignoire grand lux, jacuzzi...- et l'autre la chambre -qu'Alice décréta comme la notre- immense aux murs immaculés et ornés de jolis tableaux qui rehaussaient la couleur de la pièce. Dehors, un balcon assez imposant, et remplis de plantes vertes et qui surplombait d'une merveilleuse vue la mer de tout New York.

-Wow... murmurais-je, alors que je me laissais tomber sur une chaise de la terrasse. J'imagine que vous voyez ça tous les jours, mais moi...

-T'en fais pas, on comprend. Sourit Alice.

-En fait, non, elle ne comprend pas, mais elle trouve que ça lui donne des airs noble de se montrer humble et compréhensive. Expliqua Jasper, alors qu'Edward et lui se mettaient à rire.

-La ferme Jasper ! Grogna Alice, avant de se mettre en boule sur une chaise. Bon, demain matin on commence par quoi Bells ? Maquillage ? Coiffure ?

-Commencer par les vêtements pour lui trouver un style plus délimiter serait mieux, Alice. Répondit la voix de Rosalie, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Oui, tu as raison, Rose. Marmonna Alice, soudain pensive.

-Bon, je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi je sens que je vais tomber dans les pommes sous peu, alors sur ce, je vais dormir. Dit Emmett, dans un bâillement.

-On va tous, dormir. Répondit Alice, en nous fusillant tous du regard. Demain, levé à 7 heures tapante pour aller déjeuner à 7 heures 30. A 8 heures 30 au plus tard, on doit être près pour partir. Les magasins ouvrent à 9 heures. Pas de question, au lit !

-'Lice, ont est six, et si on doit tous se laver, s'habiller se préparer... commença Rosalie, avant d'être brutalement coupée par Alice.

-Tu as raison ! Levé 6 heures !

-Six heures ?! Mais Alice, on est en Week End ! M'indignais-je, alors qu'Alice partait se coucher en m'ignorant tout bonnement.

-Bon courage, camarade. Rigola doucement Emmett, face à ma mine déconfite.

-Comment ça ?! Toi aussi tu te lèves ! Rétorquais-je .

-Non, petite sotte, moi je dors, et avec Jasp', Ed', on vous retrouve dans un resto à midi !

-Bande de lâcheur ! Grognais-je, alors que Rosalie prenait la suite d'Alice. Pourtant Rosalie a dit qu'on était six a se préparer.

-Sérieusement Bella, tu crois qu'une heure trente nous suffirait à tous pour se préparer, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se réservent la salle de bain 30 minutes minimum ? Répondit Edward, appuyé sur la balustrade du balcon.

-Bande de lâcheur ! Répétais-je. N'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte !

[...]

Le ronflement de Charlie n'était pas quelque chose de discret, mais il était assez régulier, et j'arrivais à passer outre. Ors, le grondement bestial d'Emmett ne remplissait pas les même fonctions. Je glissais sur le côté une énième fois, et j'entendis Alice soupirer. Je m'excusais faiblement, quand, Rosalie se leva du lit que nous partagions toutes les trois.

-Où tu vas Rosalie ? Demandais-je, faiblement.

-Je vais m'aérer, et si jamais je ne trouve pas le sommeil ensuite à cause des ronflements de grizzly de l'autre crétin, je tus Emmett a main nu. Répondit Férocement la blonde, en mimant avant ses mains ce qu'elle jugeait comme l'étranglement parfait.

-Je t'accompagne, soufflais-je, en me levant. Alice, tu viens ?

-Non, il faut que je sois d'attaque pour demain. Grogna cette dernière, avant de s'enfoncer un coussin sur la tête en jurant contre son ami qui semblait dormir à point fermé, nous empêchant à nous de dormir.

D'un pas rapide et colérique, Rosalie sortit de la chambre, et j'entendis le bruit des portes vitrées. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce, quand un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir m'arrêta: je portais la nuisette de Rosalie. Alice avait refusé que j'amène un seul vêtement, et je devais donc leur emprunter des affaires pour pouvoir m'habiller. Je n'avais pas trop chercher à comprendre quand elles m'avaient donné ça en pyjama -de toute façon, personne ne le verrait en temps normal !-, mais sortir de la chambre où je croiserait peut être Edward et Jasper réveillé alors que je portais une robe qui dévoilé une grande partie de mon décolleté, ainsi que le haut de mes cuisses n'était pas envisageable. Je jetais rapidement un regard circulaire à la pièce, et saisit ma veste. Elle ne cachait peut être pas mes cuisses, mais au moins on ne voyait pas le haut de la nuisette à dentelle.

Je passai doucement le pas de la porte, et jetai un regard inquisiteur à la pièce. Emmett était installé sur le canapé central, sur le dos, et les deux autres canapés -qui devaient à la base contenir les deux autres garçons- étaient désespérément vide. Je me félicitais d'avoir pris la veste, et ouvris à mon tour la baie vitrée. Mais, comme à mon habitude, je me pris les pied dans la petite marche surélevée, et m'étaler de tout mon long contre la rambarde, dans un juron sonore. J'entendis le ricanement de Rosalie, ainsi que les rires moqueurs et inquiets de Jasper et Edward, qui s'approchèrent de moi.

-Tu nous a fais une jolie chute, Bella. Se moqua doucement Jasper, en m'aidant à me relever.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous avec une veste ? Grogna Rosalie.

-J'avais froid.

-A l'intérieur ?! Te fous pas de moi, Swan, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !

-Vu le peu de peau que recouvre ta nuisette, je savais déjà que j'allais me geler. Rétorquais-je, alors que Rosalie soupirait.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, mais cela parut satisfaire Rosalie -du moins la faire arrêter de poser des questions. Je me tournai vers la baie sombre et mouvementée de New York, frissonnant de haut en bas. Edward parut s'en rendre compte, mais ne fis rien d'autre que de froncer les sourcils. Jasper et Rosalie discutaient avec entrain d'un sujet que je ne parvenait pas trop à saisir, et dont je ne cherchais pas plus à savoir le contenus.

Quand, au bout d'un énième ronflement d'Emmett, Rosalie réveilla toute sa mauvaise humeur, et s'indigna d'une voix forte:

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est trois heures du matin, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il ronfle et jamais ça s'arrête !! Qui m'accompagne pour le tuer ?

-Le plus dur ça va être pour vous, vous vous levez demain... continua Jasper, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Le plus dur ça va être pour lui demain: Alice essaye de dormir, et à cause de lui, Bella ne va pas être d'attaque demain pour son re looking. Répondit Rosalie, en se laissant tomber à côté de Jasper.

-Alice va le tuer. Conclu Edward.

-Si elle pouvait le faire maintenant, ça nous permettrait de dormir... soufflais-je

-On pourrait dormir ici... proposa Jasper, d'un ton pas trop convaincu.

-Pour qu'on se réveille à cinq heure du matin avec les oiseaux ou pour que Bella meure d'hypothermie ? Contra Edward, en soupirant, alors que je tremblais une énième fois.

-Si seulement Emmett pouvait mourir d' hypothermie... soupira Rosalie, le regard levé vers le ciel, comme si cette hypothèse la comblerait de bonheur.

-J'ai sommeil... baillais-je. Et j'ai froid.

-Que je suis bête ! S'écria Rosalie, en se levant d'un bond de la chaise, et de passer la porte vitrée. Les hôtels ont toujours...

Nous la suivîmes du regard, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni ce qui 'se trouvait tout le temps dans les hôtels'. Elle vida un tiroir du salon, puis en ressortit plusieurs petits emballages de boules quies, qu'elle nous envoya. Je restais béate devant cette solution si simple, qui aurait pu être utilisée il y avait déjà un petit moment de ça. Et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule, car Jasper et Edward fixait tous deux Rosalie avec de grand yeux, alors qu'elle les saluait et se dirigeait vers la chambre.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Demandais-je, lentement. Pourquoi je me sens aussi stupide, là, maintenant ?

-Je propose qu'on aille dormir, et qu'on fasse comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Répondit Edward.

-Bonne Nuit. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste... Finit Jasper, en se dirigeant jusqu'au canapé.

[...]

Alice voulait ma mort. Oui, c'était surement ça. Je me laissai glisser sur le côté, et tirer les couvertures au dessus de ma tête. « Il n'est que 6 heure... » bougonnais-je intérieurement, avant d'entendre le 'bong' retentissant du flacon de je ne sais quoi d'Alice tomber par terre. Rosalie tira les couvertures au dessus de moi, et je la fusillait du regard. Elle m'ordonna de me lever, et, pour toute réponse, j'abattis un oreiller sur ma tête. Il n'était pas question que je me lève ! Pas après la nuit que je venais de passer, et surtout pas pour aller passer ma journée à essayer toute sorte de vêtement. Mais Alice était perfide, et, elle émit un petit rire synchronisé avec Rosalie, avant d'ouvrir les fenêtre en grand. Je frissonnai, grognai, et me levai finalement, non sans les fusiller froidement du regard. « Elle me payeront ça ! » Je me dirigeais d'un pas trainant hors de la pièce, allant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, quand, Alice me poussa rapidement du passage, et s'enferma dans la pièce. Je me retrouvai comme une idiote, plantée debout au milieu de la pièce, une boule de fringue dans les mains, en nuisette, totalement endormie, alors que les trois garçons dormaient encore. Sans trop chercher à savoir ce que je faisais, je m'assis sur le premiers canapé que je vis, et j'entendis Jasper pousser un petit cri. Il releva sa tête encore bouffie des oreillers, et me regarda, un œil ouvert, un œil fermé.

-Bella ?! Mais qu'es ce que...?

-Pousse toi j'ai besoin de dormir. Baillais-je, alors que Rosalie faisait tomber dans un gros 'BANG' quelque chose.

Edward émergea à son tour des couettes, et nous regarda à tour de rôle, Jasper et moi. Il regarda finalement le réveil, et se jeta en arrière sur le canapé.

-Il est six heures ! Vous avez besoin de faire tout ce bruit ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je te signale que moi aussi on m'a réveillé. Rétorquais-je, froidement.

-Je veux dormir... se plaignit Jasper, en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

-Roooooooose ! Où il est mon shampoing ? Cria Alice depuis la salle de bain.

-Qu'es ce que j'en sais ! T'as qu'a venir voir !

Alice soupira, et ouvrit avec perte et fracas la porte de la salle de bain, en jurant, une petite serviette blanche l'entourant étroitement, et les épaules encore pleines de savon. Jasper déglutit difficilement, et Edward jura à son tour.

-On peux pas dire que tu sois pudique, Alice... marmonna-t-il, alors qu'Alice repassait, son shampoing à la main, en tirant la langue à Edward.

-La serviette couvre autant que la nuisette à Bella, mais elle ça à pas l'air de te déranger... répondit elle, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Réalisant soudain les paroles d'Alice, les rougeurs d'Edward, le rire de Jasper et ma tenue, se fut à mon tour de jurer, et je me levais d'un bon pour aller chercher une veste dans ma chambre, ou quoi que se soit qui me couvre un peu plus que _ça_. Ce qui ne devait pas être trop difficile à trouver... Je pris rapidement le manteau de Rosalie, et ressortis m'assoir sur le canapé de Jasper.

- Bon, j'imagine que j'arriverais pas à me rendormir... Soupira Edward, en se relevant de son canapé.

-Moi non plus.. soupira Jasper, en se relevant à son tour. Alors on peut...

-S'occuper d'Emmett...? Sourit Edward, visiblement ravis de pouvoir enfin se venger.

Lentement, ils lui retirèrent sa couverture, sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, et prirent des marqueurs dans la commode. Tout en gloussant, ils commencèrent à faire plus ou moins de dessin sur le torse ou le visage de leur ami, sans que celui ci ne se réveille. Une fois fiers de leur œuvre d'art, -ce qui prit bien trente minutes- Alice sortit de la salle de bain, et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Vous savez quoi les gars, j'ai mieux qu'un peu de marqueur sur la peau qu'il faut enlever... On va pas le réveiller.

-Mais, pourquoi ! S'exclama Edward, outré. Nous on est bien réveillé.

-Je vais laisser le soin à la femme de chambre de le faire. Sourit Alice, d'un air conspirateur, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Elle est diabolique... marmonnais-je, en la suivant du regard.

Edward et Jasper acquiescèrent, souriant, et je me dépêchais de me rendre dans la salle de bain, avant que Rosalie ne la prenne à son tour.

[...]

-Arrêtes de toucher ces fichus boutons on dirait que t'as des TOC ! S'exclama Edward, en retirant ma main de mon chemisier -ou plutôt, de celui de Rosalie.

-Je sortirais pas comme ça. Bougonnais-je, en croisant les bras.

-Alors dépêche toi d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Rose ou d'Alice pour voir si y'a pas quelque chose pour cacher ton décolleté ! Soupira Edward. Fais vite avant que Jasper n'ai fini de se préparer.

-Je suis prêt ! S'exclama Jasper, en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Je vais pas fouiller dans les affaires de Rosalie, ni celles d'Alice ! M'exclamais-je.

-Beh alors arrête de te traumatiser, et lâche ces boutons ! Rétorqua Edward.

-Pourquoi cette scène de ménage ? On dirait un vieux couple... soupira Jasper, en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

-Elle trouve que ses vêtements sont trop échancrés et elle développe un trouble obsessionnel du comportement en tripotant ses boutons de chemises ! Grogna Edward, alors que je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas voir dans les affaires de Rose et Alice ? Demanda Jasper, en relevant un sourcil.

-Je vais pas fouiller dans leurs affaires sans leur permissions ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

-Bon, j'y vais moi, parce que sinon on va encore y être demain. Bougonna Edward, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Emmett émit un doux ronflement, alors qu'Edward claquait la porte. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, me forçant à adopter une mine boudeuse, et attendis obstinément qu'Edward ressorte. Alice et Rosalie m'avait viré de la salle de bain, et étaient descendues en bas pour déjeuner, nous laissant tout les trois -quatre avec Emmett qui ronflait- dans la chambre, pour nous préparer, 'et vite !', selon l'expression d'Alice. Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil, et Edward ressortit rapidement avec une écharpe qui s'accordait assez avec mes vêtements pour que Rosalie et Alice ne disent rien. Je le remerciai rapidement, et l'enroulai autour de mon cou, sans même porter attention à mon reflet dans le miroir: je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y voir, et préférais ne pas savoir. Jasper se leva à son tour, et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour les rejoindre.

Une fois en bas, la grande 'cafétéria', si on pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça, se décomposé en plusieurs buffets élégamment décorés, ainsi que de petites tables nappées, dont une où se trouvait Alice et Rosalie, qui discutaient avec animation. Jasper nous entraina dans une file du buffet, -même si le fait qu'un serveur se trouve à notre disposition pour nous servir ne permettait pas d'appeler les élégantes des 'buffets'- ou un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard hautain nous salua.

-Bonsoir, messieurs Withlock, Mansen, Mademoiselle. Que voulez vous petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il, d'un voix presque froide, en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire qui j'étais, mes ne parvenant pas à trouver, il se rabattit sur Edward, qui le dévisageait férocement.

-Je voudrais des pains au chocolats. Et un Café serré. Et toi, _Bella _? Répondit Edward, en insistant bien sur mon nom.

-Euh... Des œufs... et du bacon. S'il vous plait. Rajoutais-je rapidement, d'une petite voix.

-Et moi je vous prendrais du pain brioché avec des confitures et du beurre. Ajouta Jasper, visiblement pressé d'en finir.

-Bien, messieurs. Acquiesça le serveur, comme si je n'existais pas.

Je trouvais ça irritant, et même humiliant. Edward allait répliquer quelque chose, alors que Jasper prit la parole, d'un ton pressé.

-Bon, et bien vous apporterez nos trois plats à notre table.

Il me tira rapidement par la manche, et Edward m'emboita le pas, en fusillant du coin de l'œil le serveur du regard, qui semblait se foutre totalement de mal se faire voir par le fils Mansen. Jasper nous mena sans ménagement vers la table de Rosalie et Alice, et celle-ci jetèrent un regard mauvais au serveur, avant que Rosalie ne lance, d'une voix glaciale.

-Je vois qu'il vous a énervé vous aussi... Qu'es qu'il a fait ?

-Disons qu'étant donné que Bella ne fait pas partit de l'élite des fortunes du pays, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu, ni même remarqué... soupira Jasper, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Alice.

-Pas la peine de lui parler comme à une personne normale semble plus exact. Corrigea froidement Edward, en me tirant une chaise à côté de Jasper.

-J'ai du vite partir avant que le serveur n'en prenne pour son grade... Expliqua Jasper, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

D'un pas rapide, et d'une démarche élégante, une jeune serveuse brune se dirigea vers nous. Elle portait un plateau remplis de nos commande, et s'arrêta à notre table, réfléchissant rapidement pour voir si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Voilà vos commandes, Messieurs Mansen et Withlock , Mademoiselle... Swan ?!

Mon nom de famille dans sa bouche dérailla, et elle me contemplait, les yeux ronds. Je ne mis pas plus longtemps à me souvenir de cette petite voix de crécelle, assez exaspérante, et son air de toujours vouloir tout savoir.

-Jessica ? Marmonnais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Qu'es ce qu'elle fait ici, elle ?_ » grogna la petite voix pessimiste, en souvenir de la Jessica si volage du collège.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous là, Bella ? Articula Jessica, comme si elle s'adressait à une demeurée, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

-Je déjeune. Répliquais-je froidement.

-Merci, c'est moi qui t'apporte ton repas. Rétorqua Jessica, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu nous présente, Bella ? Demanda la voix amusée d'Alice.

-Oh... Et bien, voici Jessica Stanley. Balbutiais-je, alors que Jessica leur souriait, tout particulièrement à Edward, qui se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de moi.

-Salut Jessica ! S'extasia Alice, avec ce sourire qu'elle réservait pour ses coups foireux. Moi c'est Alice, et La jolie blonde là -elle se resserra un peu plus vers Rosalie- c'est ma copine -elle gloussa d'une manière qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle, et qui ressemblait plus à Jessica. Et voici Jasper, l'ex de Bella, et Edward, son mec actuel.

Je déglutis péniblement et rougis comme une pivoine, alors qu'Alice gloussait encore une fois. Edward hocha la tête, déconcerté, alors que Jessica fixait Alice, l'air effarée. Elle déposa rapidement le plateau sur la table répartissant nos commandes, avant de s'en allait, avec un bref « Au revoir ». Une fois Jessica loin de la table, je me retournai vers Alice, qui rigolait en cœur avec Rosalie, alors qu'Edward souriait avec Jasper.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Grognais-je.

-C'était pour la faire dégager. Expliqua Alice, entre deux rires. Tu n'aimais pas cette fille, ça se voyait, et elle non plus. Et elle bavait sur Edward. Alors, j'ai eus envie de me foutre d'elle.

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois, et je me rabattis sur mon plat, en soupirant.

[...]

-Et celui là ? Demanda Alice, concentrée sur le petit bout de tissus gris.

-Non ! Ça va jurer avec ses yeux ! Contra Rosalie

Je ne savais pas que la couleur d'un pull pouvait jurer avec mes yeux, mais ne dis rien, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'énerver Rosalie et Alice, alors qu'elle cherchaient désespérément un Pull qui ne fasse pas « Mamie fait les courses ». Je soupirais, et me laissai tomber sur un siège entre Edward et Jasper, qui baillaient.

-A votre avis, ça va prendre combien de temps encore ? Demandais-je, alors que les deux fille discutaient au dessus d'une robe marron sur les chances que je la mette sans rien dire.

-Jusqu'à ce soir, quand les boutiques fermeront. Répondit Jasper.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je, en me levant d'un bond.

-Bella, elles veulent refaire _toute_ ta garde robe. Alors attend toi à remettre une tournée de magasin demain. Soupira Edward, en sortant de sa poche son téléphone. Au fait, t'as un numéro de portable, pour qu'on puisse te joindre ?

Une petite boule se forma dans mon estomac, et je répondis, d'une petite voix que j'espérais convaincante.

-Euh... Et bien, non... Mais j'ai le téléphone de la maison si vous voulez...

-T'as pas de portable ? S'étonna Jasper, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Marmonnais-je, en tentant un sourire, qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose, mais Jasper ne dit rien. Tenez, c'est mon téléphone fixe...

Je pris rapidement un petit bout de papier sur le bloc note de la petite table basse de la boutique, et leur notai mon numéro, alors que je sentais le regard d'Edward me vriller le dos. Je leurs tendis rapidement le petit papier, et ils enregistrèrent le numéro sur leur téléphone.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas de portable ? Insista Edward.

-Euh... Je sais pas trop. Marmonnais-je. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité...mentis-je, alors que Jasper se levait pour appeler quelqu'un.

Edward acquiesça, guère convaincu, mais ne dis rien. Alice et Rosalie revinrent finalement, plusieurs paquets à la main, et nous ordonnèrent de les suivre jusqu'à un petite boutique au style très rétro mais assez joli. Elle m'entrainèrent rapidement dans les rayons, et Alice se tourna vers moi, la mine solennelle. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Bella, depuis exactement deux heures, nous choisissons tes vêtements. Tu vois à peu près le style qu'il te faut, et ce qu'il ne faut a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t pas ! Donc, nous allons te laisser choisir tes vêtement, avec un droit de veto, si tu nous ressorts tes jeans sans forme. Capich ?

J'acquiesçais doucement, alors que j'entendais Jasper glousser derrière moi, et je ne devinais que trop bien le sourire en coin d'Edward. J'avançais doucement dans les rayons, et ne veillais à ne pas toucher un vêtements sans l'avoir bien choisis, comme par peur qu'Alice apparaisse entre les cintres et me saute dessus. Je choisis finalement un pull assez long -marron- et un tee-shirt bleu marine, ainsi qu'un jean -mais qui n'était pas 'informe', évitant qu'Alice ne me le reproche après- et je me dirigeais lentement vers les cabines d'essayage. Rosalie m'y attendait, une pile de vêtement dans les bras. Elle contempla d'un air suspicieux mes vêtements, mais ne dis rien. Ce qui ne fut par contre pas le cas d'Alice, qui me reprocha le trop petit choix que j'avais fais, et m'a envoyé les essayer un par un d'un ton sec, avant de repartir dans les rayons en marmonnant un petit « Faut tout faire soit même ici... », alors que Rosalie faisait tomber la pile de vêtement qu'elle portait dans ma cabine, en souriant. Je lui jetais un regard noir, et déglutis difficilement en voyant les robes, que je triais rapidement en deux tas: mettable, et immettable. Rosalie soupira, et quitta la cabine en secouant la tête, affligée.

Ça s'annoncer comme une longue, très longue journée...

[...]

Le petit café-restaurant _'Liberty' _était assez peu fréquenté, et pas tellement cher, ce qui me rassura. Je ne savais pas à combien s'élevait la note de mes vêtements, mais Jasper m'avait lancé d'un ton détaché, que j'allais entendre parler du club, jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, ce qui me fit gémir, et fit rire Edward. Ça faisait vingt bonnes minutes que nous attendions Emmett, et les deux garçons commençaient à s'impatienter. Alice et Rosalie discutaient sur le programme de l'après midi, et je sirotais doucement mon _coca_. Je n'avais pas faim plus que de mesure, mais j'aurais apprécier qu'Emmett arrive plus rapidement, histoire de mettre fin au défilé d'homme et de femme, qui demandaient à chaque fois des choses aussi stupide que rébarbative -comme « Vous avez l'heure ? » alors qu'un panneau affichait celle-ci en gros format, ou bien « Vous avez un briquet ? », alors que nous étions dans un espace non fumeur- à Rosalie, Alice, Edward et Jasper, et parfois, à moi, mais c'était tout de même assez rare.

Quand, la silhouette élancée et si remarquable d'Emmett apparut dans le coin de la rue. Les mains dans les poches, le visage assez rougis, et la mine en colère, il stationna devant notre table, et grogna d'une voix froide.

-Bande de salle rat.

-Je ne te permet pas Emmett. Je n'ai rien fait. Contra Rosalie, en le fixant avec intensité.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Emmy ? Demanda Alice, d'une petite voix innocente. Mal réveillé ?

-Tu te fous de moi, salle lutin diabolique ! Je suis sur que c'est ton idée ! Ils sont pas assez intelligent pour monter un plan pareil ! Grogna Emmett, et désignant Edward et Jasper, qui se retenait de rire.

-Qu'es ce qui s'est passé, _Emmy_ ? Demanda Jasper en tentant d'arrêter de rire.

-Qu'es qui s'est passé ?! QU'ES QUI S'EST PASSE ?! JE vais te dire moi ce qui s'est passé: Vous m'avez dessiné dessus, au marqueur pendant mon sommeil, et la femme de chambre est venue tout ranger ! Et là elle me trouve moi, avachis sur le canapé -alors que je suis milliardaire !- avec pleins de dessins stupide sur le corps ! Elle m'a légèrement secoué en gloussant, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien, et elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard ! Et quand je me suis vu dans la glace, j'ai compris ce qui la faisait rire !! Et en plus, ELLE ETAIT CANON LES GARS !!!

-T'es pas en service. Rétorqua Rosalie avec mauvaise humeur, et en le plaquant sur la chaise. Et de toute façon ta « Canon », vu comment elle t'a vu elle risque pas de s'intéresser à un mec aux hobbies aussi bizarre.

-Justement Rose ! Se plaignit Emmett.

-Et je te signale, que c'était une vengeance, Emmett. Sifflota Alice.

-Je vous ai rien fait ! S'écria Emmett, d'un ton outré.

-Pardon ?! On a réussi à s'endormir qu'au beau milieu la nuit ! Répliqua Edward.

-Et alors ? C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes insomniaque.

-Emmett, je veux pas te vexer, mais la puissance de tes ronflements et mesurable sur l'échelle de Richter. Soufflais-je.

-Je ronfle pas ! s'exclama Emmett, avant de se recevoir une claque derrière la tête de Rosalie. Aïe ! Rose !

-Tu ronfles pas ? Tu te fous de moi Emmett ? Grogna Alice. Il faut que tu te fasse opérer, c'est grave ! Je crois que même le voisin a entendu !

-'Dites n'importes quoi !

-Bon, de toute façon, la discutions est close. Monsieur, on peut passer commande ? Appela Rosalie, à l'adresse d'un petit serveur rouquin, qui déglutit difficilement, et qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte que c'était à lui que Rosalie s'était adressée.

Il arriva à notre table avec des petits pas rapides, et balbutia un « Que puis-je pour vous, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ? ». Alice lui décocha un sourire charmeur, et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates. Jasper eut un petit rire, et Emmett passa sa commande d'un ton froid, rapidement suivit par Edward et Jasper, qui se montrèrent plus aimable. Rosalie s'amusait à se mordiller la lèvre de manière assez sensuelle, ce qui rendit les rougeurs du petit serveur encore pire que les miennes quand Edward m'avait embrassé sur la joue dans l'avion. Le petit serveur partit au pas de course après avoir pris nos commandes, et Emmett parut d'assez mauvaise humeur.

-Bon, les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. Décréta Alice, alors que sa salade niçoise tronait devant elle avec fierté. Bella n'a jamais vu New York.

-Ouais, on sait ça, Alice. Soupira Edward.

-Ne me coupes pas la parole, Eddy, je n'ai pas fini.

Edward grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible, et Alice poursuivit, écoutée de tout le monde.

-Bella n'a jamais vu New York, et je pense que nous avons acheté pas mal de choses pour la journée. Donc, cet après midi, visite de la ville. Des objections ?

-Non. Répondirent en cœur les trois garçons, plus que ravis d'échapper aux boutiques.

-Génial ! Alors, on peut commencer par quoi ? Commença Alice. Manathan, ça doit être bien peut être...

-Le centre historique !

-Le musé !

-Et toi qu'es ce que tu en penses Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aimerais bien voir la statue de la liberté. Soufflais-je.

-Alors c'est décidé: on commence par là. Sourit Edward, alors qu'Alice faisait des petits sauts sur sa chaise de manière répétitive.

Je souris à mon tour. C'était curieux comme nous étions bien.

* * *

_Voila, merci d'avoir lu, et je vous dis au prochain chapitre, (si vous y êtes toujours) et Merci ! :) _

_Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis dans une petite **review**... **=)**_

* * *


	5. Emmett Mc Carty en folie

_Heey... (se fait vraiment minuscule)_

_Je crois que le mieux c'est que je dise rien. _

_Alors juste, **Merci**, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci pour vos **223 Review** !! Je suis aux Anges, vous pouvaient pas savoir !! _

_Et **Pardon**, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon ! Je suis **impardonable **! _

_Place au chapitre, et bonne lecture !! _

* * *

**Chapitre 05: Emmett Mc Carty en folie.**

La hauteur était impressionnante. Et la somptuosité du monument aussi. Je ne retenais même plus mon soupir d'émerveillement, et Emmett se tourna vers moi, ses lunettes bien ancrées sur son nez, et en me décochant un sourire ravageur.

-Impossible is not American !

-C'est '_impossible n'est pas français_', Emmett. Et, pour ta culture, c'est Gustave Eiffel qui a dessiné la statue, et la France l'a offert à l'Amérique. Corrigea Jasper, en se dirigeant vers le guichet pour payer les entrée dans la statue, ou plutôt pour arnaquer la pauvre femme, qui tremblait face au sourire ravageur de Jasper, et qu'Alice fusillait du regard, assez froidement.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce regard, -et n'eus pas le temps de chercher plus à le comprendre- alors Rosalie et Edward m'entrainait vers la grande statue. D'une démarche digne des plus grandes stars Hollywoodienne, Rosalie, un foulard noué autour du coup et de grosses lunettes teintées, et en souriant à chaque personne de sexe masculin qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Edward rit, Emmett grogna -sans aucune raison apparente- et Jasper se faisait passer un sermon par Alice. Je souris, et m'enfonçais dans le socle de la statue. Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il y avait peu de monde, ce jour là. Les new-yorkais ne visitaient pas la statue de la liberté tout les Week End, et il y avait peu de touriste en dehors des vacances scolaires, ce qui m'arrangeait. Une horde de gens autour de moi ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, j'avais mon compte au lycée ! « Et lundi, ça va être pire... » Grognais-je intérieurement, en me souvenant de ma future arrivée en temps qu'hôte au travail. Je montai doucement les longs escaliers de la statue, entendant toujours la voix aiguë d'Alice bougonner dans son coin.

-Alors, Bella ça te plait de visiter la statue de la liberté ? Demanda Jasper, en se tournant vers moi.

-Je te dirais ça quand on aura fini de monter les marches... Grognais-je.

-Au fait je voulais te dire...

J'entendis soudain le cris suraiguë d'Alice résonner dans la statue. Jasper se retourna d'un bon, et Alice gémit, d'une petite voix enrouée:

-Mon sac ! J'ai perdu mon sac !

-T'en a plein d'autres... soupira Edward.

-Ferme la, Mansen. Un sac, c'est sacré. Grogna Alice, en devenant de plus en plus angoissante.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il faut le retrouver, Alice ! S'exclama Rosalie, en se tournant vers elle. Il y avait les clés de la chambre dans ton sac, et les bilans trimestriel du club que Jazz avait fait en mangeant !

-Alice ! Comment tu as pu perdre ça ! Répondit Jasper. Bon sang !

-T'as cas les refaire Jasp' ! C'est pas la mer à boire... soupira Emmett, avant que Jasper ne se tourne vers lui, le regard sombre.

-Pas la mer à boire ? Je te signale que j'y avais inscrit toutes mes idées, les modes de paiement, les factures, les clients réservés, et j'avais fait une approximation pour Bella ! Il faut qu'on retrouve ce foutu sac !

-Oh la ! Du calme ! C'est pas ma faute non plus ! T'avais qu'à y penser toi aussi ! Je te signale qu'il y avait les affaires de Bella aussi à prendre en compte ! Alors _excuse-moi_ d'avoir perdu quelque chose ! Grogna à son tour Alice.

-Bon, on se calme ! Trancha froidement Rosalie, en coupant Jasper, qui allait répliquer. Tu dois l'avoir oublier au restaurant, sinon tu l'aurais vu dans le taxi. Alors on va partir, toi moi et Jasper pour aller chercher ton sac, et on en profitera pour faire les réservations pour demain. En attendant, Emmett, Edward et Bella vont visiter la statue, et on se retrouve dans le centre historique dans deux heures.

-Si vous voulez, on peut y aller tous. Ça ne me gène pas... marmonnais-je, avant qu'Edward ne me fasse taire, avec l'aide d'Emmett, en m'entrainant vers le haut des marches. A quoi vous jouez ?!

-Tu veux entendre Jasper et Alice se disputer tout le long ? Rétorqua Edward, entre ses dents, alors que le deuxième Round _Jazz VS Lili_ débutait.

-Non, crois moi, tu ne veux pas. Répondit Emmett, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, en frémissant, au souvenir de quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant.

-Bon, beh à tout à l'heure, les gars... soupira Rosalie, alors que les deux autres commençaient à redescendre dans des éclats de voix. Si je me suis pas jetée du haut d'un pont d'ici là...

-Évite, ça serait dommage d'abimer de si jolie fesses dans un mauvais atterrissage... sourit Emmett, alors que Rosalie partait en lui faisant un clin-d'œil.

Edward rit doucement, avant de m'entrainer vers le haut de la statue, sa main dans mon dos, entrainant avec lui des picotements le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et provoquant des rougissements assez important sur mes joues. Nous montâmes les longs escaliers en colimaçons de la statue, et nous arrêtions à tout les points de vue, jusqu'au sommet, où Emmett émit un sifflement admiratif, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Eh beh ! C'est vrai qu'il y a une belle vue. Mais on voit bien que c'est une construction pour prolétaire en manque de vacances...

-Pourquoi ça ?! Sifflais-je froidement.

-Les ascenseur, ça existe, _Ma Belle_.

-Et le plaisir d'avoir fait ça soit même. Grognais-je, peu amène.

-Le plaisir d'avoir sué comme un porc pour arriver ici ? Waaah ! D'un coup je me sent mieux ! Rétorqua le grand brun, avant qu'Edward ne s'interpose au milieu de nous deux en soufflant. Heureusement que valeureux Eddy est là pour séparer les deux protagonistes ! Railla Emmett, en gloussant. Bon, Bee, je m'excuse avant que Monsieur Mansen ne me pète le nez à coup de poing. La statue est magnifique, et c'est pas un truc de prolétaire en manque de vacance.

-T'es chiant, Emmett... soupira Edward, alors que je le fusillait du regard.

Je tentais d'oublier les mauvaises réflexions d'Emmett, et laisser balader mon regard vers l'horizon magnifiquement plat de l'Atlantique. Le soleil brillait paresseusement au dessus, et quelques bateaux venaient troubler le silence de l'océan. Une étendue de bleu magnifique.

-C'est à cet instant qu'il faudrait prendre une photo... murmurais-je en souriant.

Edward sourit lui aussi, et je le vis se tourner vers Emmett. Ce dernier ricana, et fit balancer un gros appareil numérique devant mon nez, en riant de plus belle.

-Tu m'en veux plus ma chérie ? Hein que tu m'en veux plus ? Fanfaronna-t-il.

-Soit pas stupide, Emmett ! Allé passes moi ça que je prenne des photos !

-Nope ! Je ne te parle plus ! Contra ce dernier, en faisant mine de bouder.

-Fais pas le gamin... Soupirais-je.

-T'as cas aller te plaindre à Eddy ! Répondit Emmett, en me tirant la langue.

-T'es vraiment un gamin Emmett ! Lançais-je, en m'avançant vers lui pour récupérer l'appareil, alors qui le mettait assez haut pour que je ne l'attrape pas.

-Bon, on va faire un deal. Soupira Edward, en saisissant l'objet de la discorde. Je prend les photos, et aucun de vous deux ne le touche ! Deal ?

-Deal... Répétâmes de mauvaise grâce, en soupirant.

Edward sourit, et commença à prendre l'horizon parfaitement plat, sous le regard boudeur d'Emmett. Je me tournais doucement vers l'autre côté de la statue, apercevant la ville qui s'élevait fièrement tout autour. Un délicieuse impression de déjà vue s'imposa à moi, et un fin sourire arriva sur mon visage.

_-Bella !! Vite, vite, viens voir !! s'égosillait ma mère, en sautillant sur place. Regarde, c'est pas magnifique ma fille ! Toute cette étendue de ville, a profusion... Rooooh !! Dame nature nous gatte !! _

_-Maman... Ce sont des constructions humaines. Quel est le rapport avec dame nature ? Soupirais-je, du haut de mes douze ans. _

_-Mais c'est joli ! Pressa ma mère. _

_-Oui, c'est très joli, maman. Mais je croyais qu'on devait rejoindre Phil le plus vite possible ? _

_-Et alors, chérie ? Sourit ma mère, en mitraillant l'étendue de bâtiment que nous offrait le musée de la ville. _

_-Et alors, pourquoi es ce qu'on est venu ici ? Soupirais-je derechef. _

_-Parce que je n'ai jamais visité le musée de Jacksonville. _

_-On pouvait le faire un autre jour, maman... soupirais-je. _

_-Non. Répondit simplement ma mère, en souriant d'un air ravis. Allé, allons chez Phil, maintenant. Ça serait bête d'arriver en retard ! _

Mon cœur se serra doucement dans ma poitrine, et ma vision devint légèrement floue, embuée de larme qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Trois mois plus tard, ma mère décédait. Elle avait voulut faire une tournée de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, commençant par un bain dans le lac le plus proche de Jacksonville, jusqu'à la visite des musées, en passant par manger une glace en plein hiver sous la pluie. Mais jamais elle n'avait dit à quelqu'un la raison de ses actions. Pas même à Phil... Je souris, ma mère était quelqu'un de fort.

J'entendis le 'clic' habituel de l'appareil photo, qui me fit revenir à moi même, et je me retournai vers Edward qui était penché sur son appareil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Emmett se rapprocha de lui, et ricana, en observant la photo.

-Jolie prise Eddy. Tu veux que je t'en fasse une affiche grand format ?

-Ferme la ! Répliqua Edward, en se retournant rapidement, les joues rosies. Bon qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

-I don't Know, Eddy. Soupira Emmett, en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Mais en tout cas, j'ai faim.

-On viens de manger, Emmett ! Dis-je, alors qu'Edward soupirait à son tour.

-Nope, _My_ _love_. Il est exactement 15heures 49, et le temps qu'on se dirige à grand pas vers une boulangerie, il sera l'heure de gouter !

-Et ? Continuais-je.

-Je viens de te le dire ! Gouter ! Enfin, Bee-Chérie, pour que j'entretienne ce corps d'athlète il faut que...

-Qu'il se goinfre comme un porc quatre fois pas jour. Fini Edward, dans un long soupir.

-Yep' ! Confirma Emmett, dans un grand sourire. Et si je mange pas, je suis un peu... Comment dire ? Grognon.

-En clair c'est pire qu'Alice qui se voit refuser une sortie en magasin.

-Bon, beh je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Soupirais-je.

-Je t'adore ma Bee-Chérie ! S'écria Emmett, en m'empoignant et en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs, avant de me reposer, et de faire un clin-d'œil à Edward. Yeah ! Boulangerie, nous voilà !

D'une démarche trainante, nous descendîmes les escaliers de la statue, Emmett ne cessant de chambrer Edward sur cette satanée photo, qu'il ne voulait pas me montrer, utilisant chaque fois des excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres, ce qui me força à envisager de la regarder sans son accord le soir même. Nous arrivâmes finalement en bas, ou Emmett demanda à un taxi de nous conduire près du centre ville. Je tentai une énième tentative pour voir cette maudite photo, mais Edward contra en me disant qu'il n'y avait presque plus de batterie. Tant pis, je la verrais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais je la verrais ! « Quoi t'as peur que se soit une photo compromettante ? Ça doit juste être un gros plan des fesses de la rouquine qui s'extasiait avec ses deux autres amies de la ''Super belle vue carrément trop splendide !!''. » ricana la voix pessimiste. Je grognais, et Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Répondis-je sèchement.

Il se renfrogna, et se tourna vers sa fenêtre, alors qu'Emmett lâchait dans un soupir audible un « _Sont chiants tous les deux..._ », alors que le chauffeur lui marmonnait quelque chose qui le fit ricaner. Je l'ignorai, et laissai mon regard vagabonder sur le paysage à mon tour. « Bravo, Bella-la-psychorigide ! Il avait rien fait ! » s'énerva la voix optimiste, « Quel crétin, toujours à démarrer au quart de tour ! » s'énerva la voix pessimiste. « Zut, zut, zut ! » Me fustigeais-je moi même. « Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, je me suis énervée toute seule parce qu'il ne me disait rien... Bon, faut dire que c'est un peu de sa faute aussi... ». Je me mordais avec insistance la lèvre, cherchant mes options pour dissiper l'intense tentions qui venait de s'instaurer dans la voiture en quelques secondes. « Juste une chose: excuse toi. » murmura la voix optimiste. Je soupirais imperceptiblement.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans une ruelle assez bondée de monde, et Emmett sortit de la voiture en s'étirant, comme si il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Il poussa un « J'ai Faim !! » assez expressif, avant d'apercevoir une grande _« boulangerie-salon de thé » _et de s'y diriger sans nous attendre. Je lui emboitai rapidement le pas, suivie par Edward qui venait de payer le taxi. « C'est le moment ! Juste deux mots: _Excuse, moi_. Tu vas pas t'étouffer ! » dit la voix optimiste. Je serrai les dents. « Ça c'est pas dit... » pensais-je amèrement, avant d'interpeller Edward.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers moi.

-Je... Euh... Excuse moi... Euh... Pour tout à l'heure... Je... Je pensais à quelque chose de désagréable... et...

-C'est bon. S'cuse moi j'ai démarré au quart de tour. Et puis...

-Bon, quand vous aurez finis de vous excuser, embrassez vous et ramenez vos fesses ! Cria Emmett depuis la boulangerie.

Je piquai un fard, et insultai mentalement Emmett, alors qu'Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, visiblement dérangé. Il marmonna quelques mots, puis nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas rapide vers le salon de thé. Il me tint la porte galamment, et nous trouvâmes Emmett, assit en tailleur sur une table, en train de discuter le bout de gras avec une blonde bien formée, et qui riait d'une voix bien trop aiguë. Edward soupira, et marmonna quelque chose comme _« Heureusement qu'il n'y à pas Rosalie »_, avant de s'assoir sur une chaise, à côté d'Emmett. La blonde laissa son regard aller d'Emmett à Edward, puis d'Edward à Emmett, et encore d'Emmett à Edward, avant de me voir m'assoir face à Edward, et de se lever d'un bond en marmonnant un « Je vous apporte la carte », et de revenir d'un petit pas pressant, en déposant la carte -et en faisant un sourire niais à Emmett au passage- sur la table.

-Descends de la table, Emmett. Lança Edward.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda Emmett, en se jetant sur une chaise à côté de moi.

-On ne s'est jamais disputé. Éluda Edward, en parcourant la carte des yeux.

-Hum... Acquiesça Emmett. C'est pour ça que le chauffeur m'a dit que vous formiez un joli petit couple et qu'il m'a dit je site: « Ils sont trop choux, tous les deux ! Un joli petit couple d'hétéro ! Leur dispute durera pas longtemps, c'est pareil avec mon homme ! » J'adore les gars gays ! Ils sont toujours sympa ! Par contre je supporte pas les femmes Gays. C'est de vrai peaux de vaches ! En tout cas, même lui pensait que vous étiez un couple ! J'étais mort de rire ! Et...

-Emmett, je vais devenir malpolie si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes stupidités. Coupais-je rapidement, alors qu'Edward recommençait à se pincer l'arrête du nez, et que mes joues redevinrent rouges écarlates.

-Okay, okay, _my_ _love_. Je vais être sage.

-Et arrêtes avec tes petits surnoms ridicules !

-Oui, madame. Débita d'une voix atone Emmett, avant de me sourire, un petit air malin accroché sur son visage. Mais dis moi plutôt, Bella, tu t'es préparée ?

-Préparée à quoi, Emmett ? Grognais-je.

-Même pas t'y pense, Emm'. Rétorqua Edward, en claquant la langue.

-Oooh !! Allé, Ed ! Tu vas quand même pas la faire commencer sans entrainement !

-Cours toujours, c'est le Week-End !

-Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. Si tu es si jaloux que ça, t'as qu'à être le client.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, encore ?! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'ils oubliaient totalement ma présence, alors que j'étais apparemment impliqué au premier plan.

-Emmett veut te faire commencer tes activités d'hôte maintenant. Siffla Edward, de mauvaise humeur.

-Non. Répondis-je, en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Allé, Bee !! _Steuplé_... Faut bien que tu t'entraines, et c'est une bande de coincé du...

-Emmett ! Grogna Edward, coupant court au monologue d'Emmett, alors qu'un serveur venait prendre notre commande.

-Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? Demanda-t-il, son regard glissant sur ma poitrine, et je réajustais l'écharpe par dessus.

-Un expresso. Répondit froidement Edward faisant revenir le serveur à lui même.

-Deux ! Et un « assortiment de viennoiseries élégamment posées sur le tape de crème et chocolat ». répondit Emmett, en souriant, de son petit air moqueur.

-Et un cappuccino, s'il vous plait. Marmonnais-je, alors que le serveur me lançait un sourire éblouissant, et s'en allait.

-Tu voix, Bella. Lui tu peux l'avoir facile. Allé !

-Emmett, elle veut pas, elle veut pas ! Et puis, même si elle voulait, imagine qu'elle s'en sente pas capable ! Tempéra Edward, d'une voix dure.

Pour le coup, j'en fus vexée. Je n'étais pas une tombeuse, et il était vrai que mes relations sentimentale était dangereusement proche de zéro, mais quand même ! De là à dire que je n'en étais pas capable ! J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi à ce serveur qu'il aurait était d'accord ! C'était évident ! Alors pour qui se prenait-il, ce crétin, pour me dire que je 'en étais pas capable. « Il n'a pas dit ça il... » Je coupais rapidement la voix optimiste, et me tournais vers Emmett, une nouvelle volonté bouillonnant en moi.

-Okay. Mais, juste pour essayer Emmett. Et je le touche pas. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs !

-Yep' ! C'est OK-OK, Bellissima ! Dans les dents, Eddy ! Sourit Emmett, en tirant la langue à Edward.

J'ignorais tant bien que mal ce dernier, alors que je me rendez peu à peu compte de l'ampleur de la chose. « Merde ! Qu'es ce que j'ai fais ?! » pensais-je, en me mordant la lèvre. « Une bêtise, ma grande, une bêtise... » Répondit la voix optimiste. Je réfléchis quelques instants, et décidais par orgueil de ne pas me retirer, et j'échangeais ma place avec celle d'Emmett, en réfléchissant à ma manière d'opérer. Le serveur arriva, et je lui souris, dans une tentative ratée de paraître aguicheuse, sans trop être vulgaire. Il me sourit de plus belle, remuant ses sourcils, jetant un regard vaniteux par dessus mon épaule, et Emmett gloussa.

-Voila vos commandes, Mademoiselle. Minauda le serveur.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, assez embarrassée de sa rapide acceptation de mon changement d'attitude. Vous êtes... trop gentil. (je retentais de sourire)

-Oh, c'est mon métier, ma jolie. Quel est ton nom ? Histoire que je sache à qui appartient ce magnifique visage.

Je tentais de lui offrir un gloussement mièvre dont Jessica avait le secret.

-Je m'appelle Bella. Et toi ?

-Bella... J'aurais dis Aphrodite. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas loin du compte. Répondit il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis Lucas.

Je cru entendre un ricanement assez faible, et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas rire. Bientôt, il me sortirait le coup des étoiles dans les yeux !

-Bon, et bien je te revois tout à l'heure, Bella.

Il s'en alla, l'air ravis, et une fois partit Emmett se mit à rire assez fort, alors que je me retournais vers eux, le visage aussi rouge qu'un phare.

-Quel dragueur. C'est du jamais vu. Persiffla Edward.

-T'étais excellente, Bells ! Bon, on peut dire que tu as réussis à draguer le serveur, mais on arrête quand tu auras réussis à prévoir un rendez vous avez lui ! Rit Emmett, d'un air conspirateur.

-Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'Edward s'étouffait dans son café.

-Allé, c'est dans la poche. Tu lui fais deux battements de cil, tu lui donne un numéro de téléphone au pif, et le tour est joué.

-C'était pas dans le deal, ça ! Crachais-je.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours signer un contrat _ma jolie_.

Je soupirai, et bus une gorgée de mon cappuccino en jurant mentalement. Je repris ma respiration, et appelai d'une voix assez aguicheuse -du moins, la mieux que j'avais en stock- le serveur en question.

-Monsieur le serveur ? S'il vous plait.

Je pris volontairement l'air mièvre qu'adoptait Jessica, quand elle voulait jouer les petites filles gentilles, espérant que ça ferait l'affaire. Edward soupira, et Emmett ricana. Lucas s'approcha, d'un petit pas rapide, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'as appelé, ma jolie ? Répondit-il d'une voix volontairement rauque.

-Oui. Murmurais-je, en tentant de me replacer, jambes croisées, et menton dans les mains, coudes appuyé sur la table, comme je l'avais vu dans les films guimauves de ma mère. Je voudrais l'addition.

-Tout de suite, Beauté.

Il s'en alla rapidement, alors que je me tournais vers Emmett, histoire de voir ce qu'il en pensait pour l'instant. Je pensais m'être assez bien débrouillé.

-You are the Best ! Mais si tu veux en finir vite, enlève ton écharpe.

-Crève, Emmy. Grognais-je. C'est moi ou les gens aime bien me donner tout un tas de surnom débile ? Soupirais-je.

-Attention, il revient. Déclara Edward, d'une voix atone.

-Voila l'addition, Beauté.

-Merci. Je lui souris. « Maintenant, tu sors le grand jeu ma grande !! » s'extasia faussement la voix pessimiste. Tu es un amour. Rajoutais-je doucement, et je crus entendre un grognement.

Emmett me tendit l'argent, que je pris rapidement, pour le laisser tomber sur le petit bout de papier. Je pris finalement un stylo, et notai rapidement un numéro sur celui-ci.

-On pourrait se revoir... Un jour. Souris-je.

-Avec plaisir Beauté.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et tapa le numéro inscrit, avant de le faire sonner plusieurs fois.

-Mon portable est chez moi... Je l'ai oublié, tu m'appelles.

Je croisais mes jambes dans l'autre sens, et il me fit un clin-d'œil, son regard divaguant encore une fois à ma poitrine, avant que je ne réajuste encore une fois l'écharpe, en gloussant. Il partit, en regardant derrière lui. Une fois assez éloigné, je me tournais instantanément vers Edward -qui semblait contrarié- et Emmett -qui lui était proprement hilare-, les joues rouges comme une pivoine.

-Mission accomplie, Bells. Il enfourna sa dernière viennoiserie imbibée de chocolat dans la bouche, alors qu'Edward faisait tourner la cuillère dans son expresso, tout en me fixant. Bon, beh va falloir y aller maintenant ! Je crois qu'on doit les retrouver...

Une sonnerie assez rythmée retentit, et Edward soupira en sortant son téléphone. Il regarda l'identifiant quelques instants, avant de soupirer de plus belle, et d'accepter l'appel, mettant le téléphone sur haut parleur.

-Edward, Edward, Edward !! Met sur haut parleur, je veux pas avoir à expliquer ça quinze fois, viiiiiiiiite !! s'écria la voix aiguë d'Alice, dans le combinée.

-C'est déjà fait, Alice.

-Cool ! Donc, tout d'abord, on se retrouve ce soir, à vingts deux heures, à l'hôtel ! On mangera là bas !

-Quoi ? Mais Lilice, c'est dans longtemps, ça ! Plaida Emmett, une petite moue de chien battue sur le visage.

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, Emmett. Donc, je disais, on se retrouve à l'hôtel, parce qu'avec Rosie, on a vu une rue, où ils font la nocturne des magasins et Jasper -son nom fut dit bien plus froidement, et je remarquais l'absence de surnom ridicule- à vu pas mal de choses pour le club et tout... Bref, je pense que vous voulez pas nous rejoindre.

-Nan. Répondirent les garçons en cœur.

-Okay. Alors à plus. Ciao les gars !

Elle raccrocha sans rien dire de plus, et Edward rangea son téléphone.

-Ouille, ouille, ouille... ça s'annonce mal si Jazzie n'a toujours pas fait le coup du Big Bisou à Alice... marmonna Emmett.

-Quel coup du bisou ? Demandais-je, alors que nous nous levâmes pour aller appeler un taxi.

-Jasper la prend dans ses bras, lui murmure à l'oreille, l'embrasse, et hop, Alice redevient gentille. Expliqua Edward, en m'ouvrant galamment la porte.

-Il l'embrasse ? Répétais-je éberluée. Depuis quand les amis s'embrassent ?

-Depuis qu'il sorte ensemble, Bee-Chérie. C'est la loi de la nature. Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait ? Répondit à son tour Emmett, en relevant un sourcil.

-Ils sont ensemble ?! M'exclamais-je, éberluée, alors qu'Edward arrêtait un chauffeur.

-Bah oui, banane ! S'exclama Emmett, en s'installant confortablement.

-Mais... Ils.. Et... Le Club... Ça les gênes pas ?

-Bella, on t'a déjà dit que c'est en quelque sorte truqué. C'est pas vrai ! Répondit Edward, en s'installant à côté de moi, alors que je me resserrais vers Emmett.

-Mais... Si moi je sortais avec quelqu'un, ça m'énerverais de le voir draguer tout le monde... Tu ne crois pas ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas habitué. Tu verras. Répondit Edward, en me souriant.

-Euh, excusez moi, mais je vous amène où ? Demanda le chauffeur, assez gêné.

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants, avant qu'Emmett ne prenne la parole.

-Euh... Vous avez quoi comme activités dans le coin ? Enfin, aujourd'hui quoi. On doit être à l'hôtel à 22heures.

-Oh... Et bien, vous avez les musés historiques... Mais ils sont fermés. Euh... Une balade dans la ville... Ou bien, il y a une fête foraine... Et il y a aussi une fête sur la plage je crois bientôt. A scène ouverte.

-Qu'es ce qu'on fait, alors ?

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper la fête scène ouverte... marmonna Edward.

-J'aimerais aller à la fête foraine. Murmurais-je.

-Okay ! Alors M'sieur le chauffeur, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!

Emmett poussa un grand cri, et le chauffeur rit, alors qu'Edward secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Je souris moi aussi. La fête foraine. J'y étais allée, plusieurs fois. C'était assez convivial, et assez amusant. Très étourdissant. Ma mère adorait les fêtes foraines. Mon père moins. Ce qui expliquait que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis mes douze ans.

-Bella, y'a quoi exactement dans une fête foraine ? Demanda Emmett, assez sérieux.

-Te fous pas de moi, Emmett, je suis déjà allée dans une fête foraine, pas de blague vaseuse, désolée.

-Il est sérieux, Bella. Me murmura doucement Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui, interloquée. Comment ça, il était sérieux ? Il n'avait jamais vu de fête foraine de sa vie ?

-Tu n'es jamais allé dans une fête foraine ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Non, nos parents sont plus du style soirées mondaines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Me répondit Edward.

-Jamais, jamais ? Répétais-je, éberluée.

-Nan. Ma mère trouvait ça trop pauvre, et mon père voulait que je sois un génie des sciences. Alors pour me venger je suis devenu fort en sport. Ça les as foutus en rogne ! Répondit Emmett, en souriant.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je à Edward.

-Avec un père absent et une mère qui a ses propres soucis, j'avais pas trop le temps de me taper un petit détour à Seattle. Répondit ce dernier, en haussant les épaules.

-Oh. Fut la seule réponse que j'avais en stock. Et bien vous pourrez plus dire ça. Rajoutais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En fait, une fête foraine, c'est comme un petit parc d'attraction qui bouge. Il y a des manèges à sensation, des maisons hantées, des ventes de nourriture, des petits jeux... C'est assez impressionnant. Enfin, quand on vit pas dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, j'imagine.

-Yeah ! Ça a l'air cool ! Répondit Emmett, en riant.

Il se tourna vers sa vitre, d'assez bonne humeur, souriant comme un imbécile heureux. Je souris moi aussi -encore- et Edward fit de même. Le regard d'Emmett et le petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, lui donnait plus l'air d'un gamin de primaire que d'un hôte au lycée Forks High School. C'était impressionnant comme de simple petites choses pouvait le transformer. Jouer à action ou vérité, aller dans une fête foraine. Des plaisirs simples. Et accessible. Malgré les apparence, Emmett semblait être quelqu'un de moins vaniteux que ce que l'on pourrait croire. « Ma mère trouvait ça trop pauvre, et mon père voulait que je sois un génie des sciences. Alors pour me venger je suis devenu fort en sport. Ça les as foutus en rogne ! ». La phrase d'Emmett me revint dans la tête, sonnant comme un tintement de cloche. Il ne semblait pas comme tous ces riches héritiers, à vénérer ses parents et à les encadrer dans des vitrines dorées. C'était quelqu'un de libre. Quelqu'un de bien.

Je baillai doucement, et commençai à sentir la fatigue venir en moi au fils du trajet. Mes yeux papillonnaient, et mes pensées se perdaient peu à peu. Je plissai rapidement les yeux, et secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir.

-Bee, tu ferais mieux de dormir, on dirait que tu es tout droit sortit d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Se moqua gentiment Emmett.

-Non. On va bientôt arriver. Me bornais-je à répondre, en me secouant un peu.

-On est à une heure de route de là où on va Bella. Tempéra Edward.

« D'une voix aux douces habitudes de veloutées qui le qualifiait si bien. Oooh !! » délira la voix optimiste de mon esprit. « Je dirais plutôt d'une voix douce qui masquait à peine son arrogance ! » contra la voix pessimiste. Bon. Je respirai un grand coup. Mes petites voix commençaient à délirer. Je devrais peut-être vraiment dormir, ça ne serait pas de refus. « Tu pourrais t'allonger dans les bras de l'Apollon. Un Gentlemen ne refuse pas son aide à une lady. » gloussa la voix optimiste, que je pensais à renommer _Edward for __ever_, plutôt qu'optimiste. « Un gentlemen non, mais un con, si. Or, Edward est un con. » Jacassa la voix qui devrait s'appeler anti_-Eddy,_ plutôt que pessimiste.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, exaspérée par mon monologue mental ridicule, et m'endormis doucement, portée par les secousses de la voiture.

Je me réveillai pas un crissement de pneu soudain, et un juron du conducteur. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de me rende compte de ma position. Emmett ricana.

-La Bells aux bois dormant s'est réveillée ?

-Pourris le jeu de mot Emmett. T'as eus trois quart d'heure pour y réfléchir, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Répondit Edward.

Je rougis fortement, et me relevait de l'appui que j'avais pris sur l'épaule d'Edward, tout en retirant mes jambes de celle d'Emmett.

-J'espère au moins que nous étions confortables. Je serais vexé du contraire. Fit Emmett, moqueur.

-Désolée... marmonnais-je.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Edward, en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux qui partait dans un sens assez inexpliqué.

-Euh... Pour vous avoir troqué contre des fauteuils.

-Oh, ça ! C'est nous. Tu nous faisais de la peine recroquevillée sur toi même, la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et la main serrée à ma chemise.

-Au fait tu parles en dormant. M'informa Edward, en se ré-installant.

-Oh, merde ! M'écriais-je, en me levant d'un bond, et en me cognant la tête. Je massais approximativement la zone blessée , ne quittant pas Edward des yeux. Qu'es ce que j'ai dit ?!

-En gros un truc comme: « Je l'aime bien... Étrange... Satané club d'hôte... » Ah ! Et t'as aussi parlé des fesses d'une rouquine. Pourrais tu m'expliquer ça ? Piailla Emmett, alors que je devenais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Apparemment, cette histoire de photo, me travaillait plus que je ne le pensais...

-Vous êtes arrivés, les p'tits gars. Nous coupa gentiment le chauffeur, dans un grand sourire.

-Merci M'sieur. Vous êtes le meilleur. S'exclama Emmett, avant d'ouvrir la portière à la volée, et de sortir de la voiture.

-Il faudrait peut-être payer, non ? Marmonnais-je, rougissante.

-Compte pas sur Emmett, il bave devant la grande roue, en ce moment même... Il a toujours aimé la hauteur. Va savoir pourquoi... Tu devrais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se perde... se moqua Edward, avant de sortir les billets pour payer le chauffeur.

Je souris à Edward, et sortis m'occuper d'Emmett, qui était partit vers l'entrée, et qui jetait des regards dans tous les sens. Je marchai assez rapidement, et appelai plusieurs fois son prénom, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Plusieurs passant se tournèrent vers moi, et je les ignorai, avant de me ruer sur Emmett, debout sur un banc, qui cherchait à voir quelque chose plus loin.

-Emmett, pour l'amour du ciel, descend de ce banc !

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillant, et descendit à contre cœur, pestant contre Edward, qui tardait à vernir. Je ris face à son impatience, et ses petits cris digne d'une Alice en pleine crise d'achat.

-Mais qu'es qu'il fout Edward ?! Maugréa-t-il alors que les gens rentraient en masse. Il va plus y avoir de place...

-T'en fais pas Emmett, on pourras toujours rentrer. Il n'y a pas de place précise... Tu te comporte comme une gamin !

-Yep', ma Bells, c'est parce que je n'ai pas droit à une enfance comme les autres, donc, je serais un enfant tant que je le voudrais, Nah ! Répondit-il, en me tirant la langue.

-On croirait voir Alice... soupira Edward, qui venait d'arriver. Aller, allons y...

Nous entrâmes dans le cercle délimité par les stands de la fête, et Edward et Emmett émirent un sifflement admiratif. « Pour une fois que c'est pas moi... » souris-je doucement, ne rajoutant rien, mais un petit sourire -qu'Emmett qualifia de stupide- sur le visage. La grande roue à peine moins grande que celle qui se trouvait à Londres, trônait au centre, fièrement scintillante. Sur la droite, des dizaines de stands de nourriture, sucreries et autre encadrait la fête, alors que sur la gauche se trouvait divers attrapes-nigaud bondés de monde.

-Je suis au paradis... marmonna Emmett. Le premier qui me pince je lui fais visiter les fondations.

-Le paradis, vraiment ?

-Il y a de la bouffe, des filles, et des stupidités à faire. Il manque juste un truc, Rosalie, mais bon, il a sa photo dans son portefeuille. Se moqua Edward.

-Ferme la, Eddy-la-jalousie. Grogna Emmett, le visage soudain rosi.

Nous rîmes, alors qu'Emmett avançait en bougonnant vers la grande roue.

-Où tu vas Emmett ? Demandais-je, alors qu'Edward s'éloignait à son tour, son téléphone à l'oreille.

-Sur la grande roue.

-Attends, Edward est allé téléphoner...

-M'en fou. Répondit Emmett, en rentrant dans une des sphères blanches.

-Okay, comme ça c'est clair...

Je jetai un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule à Edward qui semblait en grande dispute au téléphone, et je rentrai à mon tour dans la grande roue. Emmett avait gardé ses bras croisés, et s'était appuyé contre la vitre. Il garda quelques instants son air de froideur et de calme, avant de se mettre à pousser des cris, collé contre la vitre, observant la fête qui scintillait dans la tombée de la nuit.

-Tétais pas censé bouder, Emmett ? Ris-je doucement.

-Je bouderais en redescend-... Waouh !! C'est quoi ça là bas ?!

-C'est le panier à salade, Emmett. Rigolais-je.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Emmett, en se tournant vers moi, les sourcils relevé.

-C'est un genre de saladier où on peut s'assoir, et sa tourne, sa bouge, t'as mal au cœur... et ça fait rire les gens. Expliquais-je.

-Cool. Répondit-il, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Wooooooooh !!!

-Tu es obligé de crier comme si ta vie en dépendait ? Soupirais-je.

-C'est quoi ça là-bas ?!

-Je crois que ça s'appelle l'ascenseur. C'est une élastique qui envoi en l'air la boule avec des gens dedans. Un mini saut à l'élastique, en gros.

-Encore plus cool. Répondit-il, redoublant son sourire idiot. Wooooooooh !!

-Quoi, encore ?

-Qui c'est la blonde à qui parle Eddy ? Faut qu'il me la présente !!

Je grognais, et jetais un regard en biais à travers la vitre. « On voit pas Edward de là. » réalisais-je lentement, avant de me tourner vers Emmett, qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Oups. Je me suis trompé, c'était pas lui...

-La ferme, Emmett. Répondis-je, les joues rouges.

-J'ai rien dit, Ma Bells.

-Alors continu.

-J'ai bien aimé ton petit grognement vexé.

-On va arriver à la fin du tour.

-Bellie-la-jalousie. M'ouais, ça sonne bien.

-Jalousie de rien du tout ! M'exclamais-je. C'est juste que.. Il.. Il m'énerve à draguer tout ce qui bouge. Et c'est... Il... Il m'insupporte et... voilà !

-Okay, okay. Allé, viens on va chercher Edward-qui-drague avant qu'il se perde.

Il sourit, et m'entraina en dehors de la cabine en nouant son coude avec le mien, moqueur et je souris à mon tour. Adossé à un banc, assez énervé, Edward nous attendait.

-Oh la la, la tronche que tu tires... T'a perdu quelque chose, Eddy ?

-Ouais. Deux amis avec qui j'étais venu. Ironisa-t-il. Ah, non ça va ! Je viens de les retrouver.

-Wouuu... T'as les petits yeux plissé d'énervement... Daddy Mansen a appelé ?

-Va t'étouffer avec un hot dog. Répondit froidement Edward.

-Bonne idée. J'ai la dalle ! Et y'en a un près d'un manège que j'ai vu du haut de la roue !!

Sur ce, il partit vers le panier à salade en riant. Edward soupira, et lui enchaina le pas. Je me mis rapidement à sa hauteur, assez embarrassée. « _J'aurais été énervée moi aussi si Emmett et lui m'avait planté en plein milieu de la fête..._ ». Je me sentais assez mal, avec un peu de recul. « Oh la, la... Quel rabat-joie ce mec... » grogna anti-Eddy ou pessimiste, je me tâtais encore pour le surnom. Je jetais un regard en biais à Edward, qui marchait, soucieux.

-Désolé... murmurais-je doucement.

-Hum ? Oh. T'en fais pas, c'était juste histoire de marquer le coup avec Emmett.

-Alors pourquoi es tu si... soucieux ?

-Oh... ça. Pour... Pour rien.

-Ouais... marmonnais-je, peu convaincue. C'est ça.

J'étais un peu vexé qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité. Je n'étais pas moi non plus totalement franche avec lui, mais quand même ! J'étais quand même vexé. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui le dérangeait ! C'était clair et net. Mais il ne voulait pas me dire quoi. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon ! » ricana pessimiste. Je me mordis la lèvre. « Tu les connais depuis trois jours, et toi tu veux être la confidente attitré d'un mec avec qui vous avez du mal à vous supporter ! ».

-Waouh !! Bells, Eddy !! Venait voir ça !! cria Emmett, stoppé devant une montagne rose claire. C'est quoi cette chose ?!

-C'est _« la plus grosse barbe à papa d'Amérique »_, Emmett. C'est marqué sur la petite plaque dorée rectangulaire. C'est écrit juste en dessous. Répondit Edward, en soupirant.

-Woooooh !! Il se tourna vers nous deux, et j'avais la sensation de voir des étoiles sortir de ses yeux. Je vais l'acheter !

-C'est une exposition, Emmett ! On peut pas l'acheter !! m'exclamais-je, en tentant de rattrapait Emmett, qui se dirigeait déjà vers je ne sais où.

-Tu paris ?

-Emmett !! le coupa rapidement Edward. C'est une exposition ! C'est pareil que quand Alice voulait acheter les nouvelles tenues uniques de Guess. Impossible. Il fallait attendre que ça soit vendu en série.

Emmett se stoppa, les yeux grands ouverts, puis, prit d'une soudaine détermination.

-Alors j'en achèterais quand ça sera vendu en série, moi aussi !

-Ou alors tu peux en prendre pour 2$, format individuel... marmonnais-je.

-Oui ! J'en ai vu, en entrant !! Elle avait l'air trop bonne d'ailleurs... Bon, je vais en acheter !

-Je croyais que tu voulais faire les attractions ? Demandais-je, alors qu'Emmett commençait à partir.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, si tu fais la sphère qui s'envole avec les élastiques, vaut mieux pas que tu manges...

-Non, vaut mieux pas... confirma Edward. J'en ai vu un qui a tester... Je crois que ses habits sont bon à jeter... En tout cas moi je l'aurais fais.

-Je comprend l'image. Réalisa Emmett, avant de grimacer. Je vais le faire maintenant. A tout à l'heure les gars !

Et il partit à grand pas vers l'attraction, nous laissant, Edward et moi, devant la barbe à papa géante.

-Je sais pas toi, mais je me sens ridicule, planté devant la maxi-barbe-à-papa. Marmonna Edward, en changeant de pied d'appui.

-Je te suis... répondis-je, en lui emboitant le pas.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne voyais plus Emmett comme avant. Pour moi, il était devenu quelqu'un de droit, d'assez malin, et surtout, il avait un petit quelque chose d'enfantin et de mature à la fois qui le rendait attachant. Aussi, je n'arrivais pas à me lever de la tête, que quand Emmett était partit pour aller faire sa vie dans la fête foraine tout seul, il l'avait fait avec plus de tact que ça n'y paraissait vraiment. Et avec une idée derrière la tête aussi.

La main d'Edward se posa lentement sur ma hanche, alors qu'il me montrait, dans un de ses sourires en coins à la fois si énervant et si attachant, la grande roue qui éclairait la nuit des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

[...]

-J'avais toujours voulu en gouté une. Rit Edward.

-C'est délicieux, tu verras. Rajoutais-je.

Il me sourit, avant que je ne morde dans sa pomme d'amour en grand coup, et que son sourire ne se mut en grimace.

-Hey ! Si t'en voulais une, t'avais cas me le dire.

-Oh ! Mais j'en voulais pas. Après j'ai les dents toutes rouges...

-Donc c'est mieux de croquer dans la mienne. Génial, maintenant j'ai une grosse marque de dent dessus.

-Tu me pardonnes ? Souris-je, doucement.

-Envois les pop-corn, après on verra. Répondit-il, en envoyant la main vers mon paquet.

-Pas touch ! C'est à moi ça mon grand.

-La pomme aussi était à moi. Et ça t'a pas empêché d'envoyer tes dents dessus. J'exige d'être dédommager !!

-Je t'offre un pop-corn par morsure. J'ai mordu une fois, un pop-corn.

Je pris un pop-corn tout caramélisé, et je lui fourrais dans la main. Il l'observa quelques instants, et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu sais que tu es radine, comme fille ?

-C'est ça les prolétaires: on a pas beaucoup de sous, mais le peu qu'il y a, on y tient !

Sur ce, il avala le pop-corn.

-Je ne suis pas satisfais.

-C'est bien dommage.

-Je veux un autre dédommagement.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Je sais pas moi. Trouve quelque chose ! Je _suis_ la victime, Bella.

-T'as une belle tête de victime, faut le reconnaître.

-Je sais !

-J'ai peur...

-Répond, avec franchise, à trois de mes questions !

-J'ai un droit de véto ? Négociais-je.

-Hum... Ça dépendra des questions.

-Alors va y.

-Très bien.

Je m'assis sur un banc, l'écoutant attentivement. C'était amusant de voir à quel point nous nous entendions si... bien. Depuis le départ d'Emmett, nous ne nous étions toujours pas disputé, et il était désormais 20heures 37. Je croyais de plus en plus à ma thèse du tact apparent d'Emmett quand il était partit. « Non mais écoutes toi ! On dirait que vous êtes un petit couple vu comme tu en parles !! » Siffla anti-Eddy. _Ouh la !_ « C'est trop choux !!! » gloussa Optimiste.

-Quelle est ta couleur préféré ? Demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu avais peur que je te mente sur ça ?

-Ta couleur, Bella !

-J'en ai pas.

-Tout le monde en a une.

-Moi non.

-Bella... Coopère, non d'un chien !

-Disons que ça dépend des jours...

-Alors aujourd'hui ?

-Le marron. Je m'habille en général avec la couleur qui me plait le jour même, mais... Alice n'apparait pas dans mon plan, d'habitude.

« Tu crois qu'il va remarquer que sa veste est marron ? » persiffla Pessimiste.

-Ta pierre préféré ?

-L'émeraude. Répondis-je, sans réfléchir.

« Et que c'est la couleur de ses yeux, tu pense qu'il va s'en rendre compte ? » se moqua encore une fois Pessimiste.

-Qu'es ce que tu as en ce moment sur ton MP3, en chanson la plus écouté ?

Je fouillais rapidement dans mon sac pour en sortir mon Ipod.

-Debussy, « Clair de Lune ». C'est de la musique classique.

-Merci, je connais Clair de Lune. Bon, et bien ça fait trois.

Il sourit, et mordit un gros coup de dent dans la pomme, au même endroit que j'avais mordu auparavant. Je souris moi aussi, plus pour masquer mon trouble, qu'autre chose. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que ma couleur du jour, il en était habillé, et que ma pierre préféré -qui était, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui- l'émeraude, était de la couleur de ses yeux. Bon sang ! C'était quoi cette histoire ?! « Ah, ah, ah... Ça se résume en un mot... » commença la voix optimiste, que je fis taire rapidement. Ça ne voulait rien dire ! Je jetai un regard en biais à Edward, et l'observai doucement, ses cheveux cuivrés magnifiquement mal coiffé, et ses yeux verts envoutants.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Demanda Edward, voyant que je le regardais.

Je piquai un fard, et souris.

-Je me disais juste que j'avais changé d'avis. Je veux bien une pomme d'amour moi aussi.

Il me sourit à son tour, et me prévint qu'il allait m'en chercher une. Il revint rapidement après, et me la tendit fièrement, me faisant un clin-d'œil. Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens et je sentis une douce chaleur s'installer en moi. Je souris à Edward, encore une fois. Je me demandais vaguement combien de fois j'avais souris depuis que je les avais tous rencontré, parce qu'il me semblait passer ma vie à tordre ma bouche en ce petit sourire destiné à mes _amis_. « Bien sur, on te croit, Edward est ton ami. Et ma sœur est la Joconde. Je lui rend visite tout les ans au Louvre... » répondirent les deux voix optimiste et pessimiste, en cœur.

-Hey !! Les gars !! On est dans... euh... dans les ennuis jusqu'au coude ! Coupa Emmett, qui venait d'arriver.

Je l'aurais tué. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine pulsion, mais Edward semblait la partager, et j'avais la folle envie de le tuer. Mais cette envie se muta bien rapidement en rire, quand je vis Emmett, les bras chargé d'une barbe à papa édition familiale, d'une pomme d'amour, et coiffé d'un chapeau qui clignotait.

-Emmett, c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Edward, qui visiblement, avait autant envie de rire que moi.

-C'est mes achats ! Répondit se dernier, en faisant rouler ses sourcils.

-Okay, jusque là, ça va. Ricana Edward. Alors, quel est le problème ?

-On va arriver en retard à l'hôtel. Expliqua Emmett, alors qu'Edward se mit à jurer.

Je commençais sérieusement à entrevoir le problème, moi aussi.

[...]

-Edward Anthony Mansen, Emmett Curtis Mc Carty, Isabella Marie Swan, avaient vous compris.

-Oui, Alice. Répétâmes en cœur, Emmett, Edward et Moi.

Jessica vint nous apporter nos repas, en jetant des coups d'œil appuyés à Edward, Jasper et Emmett, et Rosalie lui lança un regard si effrayant, qu'elle battit en retraite rapidement. Alice nous regarda tous un à un, et accepta nos excuses. Cela faisait déjà vingts minutes qu'Alice nous réprimandait, alors que nous n'avions eus que dix minutes de retard. Selon elle, « les règles sont les règles », sauf que pour le coup, l'excuse de l'embouteillage ne marcha pas, et Emmett fut menacer de dormir sur le balcon.

-Bon. Passons à autre chose. J'ai eu une illumination, avec Rose, tout à l'heure !! On marchait tranquille dans la rue, on venait d'acheter des petits accessoires...

-Lili, abrège. Soupira Rosalie.

-Bref, on a vu des japonaises se balader dans la rue, habillée très stylée, comme là bas quoi. Alors j'ai pensé à faire une réunion du club habillé en mode Japonaises. On peut aller de tout les style, les plus complexes, aux plus simple... Enfin, bref ! Ça va être G-E-N-I-A-L !

-Tu veux dire, style Geisha et costume traditionnel ? Même nous ?! S'exclama Emmett, en s'étouffant avec son éclair au chocolat.

-Mais non crétin ! Répondit Alice, en soupirant.

-Il était hors de question que je m'habille en femme. Marmonna Jasper.

-Bon, alors demain on fait quoi ? Demanda Edward, qui venait de finir son melon.

-Demain... Soins !! Du visage, du corps, pédicure, manucure, bain de boue, épilation... commença Alice, surexcitée.

-Pour tout le monde. Menaça froidement Rosalie, alors que les trois garçons soupiraient, et moi avec.

-Excusez moi, vous avez fini ? Demanda Jessica, qui venait de revenir vers nous.

-Oui. Acquiesça Jasper.

-Nous aussi, pas vrai, chérie ? Répondit Rosalie, et se tournant vers Alice.

Emmett faillis s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, et Edward et Jasper ricanèrent. Nous nous levâmes de table, et une fois assez éloigné de Jessica, Emmett demanda ce qui venait de se passer. Rosalie lui expliqua et Emmett partit dans un fou-rire assez inexpliqué, et sembla avoir une idée pour faire devenir chèvre Jessica. Il nous appela en cercle, et parla à voix basse, se donnant les allures d'un espion. Le portable d'Edward sonna, et il se retira du groupe.

-J'ai une idée diabolique à vous transmettre. Ça serait la mission numéro 0014 du club d'hôte. Vous relevez le défi ? (Alice poussa une petit cri aiguë). Très bien, alors écoutez moi.

Il expliqua rapidement son plan, et j'en restait béate.

-Wow... murmurais-je. C'est pas un peu... Hard ? Je veux dire.

-On accepte ! Répondirent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

-Mais... On risque pas de se faire virer de l'hôtel ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on le fait le derniers jour. Répondit Jasper, en souriant.

-Mwa ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!! Je pourrais conquérir le monde ! S'écria Emmett.

-Non, là tu délires... soupira Rosalie.

-Tu feras de moi ta reine !! supplia Alice, assez sérieusement.

-Hé, 'Lice, ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais me sentir trahis que tu veuille faire ta vie avec Emmett ? Demanda Jasper, en soupirant.

-Jazzie chéri... Ne sais tu pas que pour être reine du monde je te découperais en morceau et t'enterrerais au fond du Pacifique ?

-Pleure pas, Jazzie. Rigola Emmett. Je veux bien que tu sois l'amant de ma femme. Et toi Rosie, tu peux être la mienne.

-Nah. Je formerais l'opposition avec Jasp'.

Je ris. D'une idée totalement fondée il partait dans un délire stupide et inconcevable... Je tournai légèrement la tête, à la recherche d'Edward. Je ne le vis d'abord pas, puis je le remarquai, à l'autre bout de la salle, assez en colère, en train de raccrocher son téléphone. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, comme poussée par des bras doux et invisibles qui m'amenait vers lui sans que je sache pourquoi. Il était là, debout, faisant les cents pas assez irrégulièrement, et se passant mécaniquement la main dans les cheveux.

-Edward ? Murmurais-je. Ça va ?

-Ouais. Répondit-il. C'est juste... Rien. Répondit il, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

D'un seul coup, sans que je sache pourquoi, je pris ma volonté à deux mains, et je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, assez étonné.

-Dis pas rien alors que t'es énervé. Ça me perturbe.

-(Il eut un petit rire) C'est juste... Je... (Il soupira longuement.) Ma mère.

-Elle est malade ? Elle a un problème ? Tu devrais vite la rejoindre ! Tu...

-Même pas en rêve. Grogna-t-il. Ma mère va très bien. Les seuls soucis qu'elle a, c'est des soucis de consciences. A par ça, tout baigne.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Elle... Elle veut tous vous inviter mardi soir histoire de vous réprimander, vous faire peur, et espérer que vous disparaissiez de ma vie. Ce n'est qu'une...

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère. Le coupais-je rapidement. Elle ne veut surement que ton bien.

-La seule chose qu'elle voit en moi c'est un héritier.

-Ce n'est surement pas vrai. Répliquais-je froidement.

Je ne savais plus ce qui me prenait. L'impression de chaleur et de bonheur m'avait quitter aussi rapidement que le froid et la solitude s'était répandu en moi. Comment pouvait il dénigrer sa mère ? Et comment pouvait il le faire devant moi, qui n'en avait plus. Comme pouvait il être si borné et entêté à la rendre fautive. La seule chose à laquelle il devait arriver, c'était à la rendre malheureuse !

-Bella, tu ne connais pas ma mère ! S'exclama Edward apparemment énervé.

-Toi non plus tu ne semble pas la connaître, Edward. Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ? Comment fais tu pour te regarder dans un miroir après ? C'est ta mère ! Ta génitrice ! La femme qui doit compter parmi les plus importantes de ta vie ta...

-Il n'y a aucune similitude entre ta mère et ma mère Bella. Peut-être que la tienne est une personne parfaite, douce, gentille, mais la mienne est une véritable égoïste.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent, d'habitude. Mais c'est parti tout seul. Oui. C'est partit tout seul. D'un coup sec, j'ai giflé Edward, et je lui ai tourné le dos, les yeux pleins de larme que je tentais de refouler. Je ne voulais surtout pas que cet enfoiré me voit pleurer.

[...]

Assise en boule sur un fauteuil, les yeux humide, la musique du piano du bar emplissant la pièce, Alice me caressa doucement la joue. Je m'étais emportée. Parce qu'il avait parlé de ma mère. Parce qu'il avait haïs la sienne. Parce que j'étais une idiote. Mais même si j'éprouvais du remord, je n'avais pas assez de cran pour me lever et me diriger jusqu'à notre chambre, pour m'excuser. Au lieu de ça, je ne cessais de le faire face à Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie.

Je ne leur avais pas dit pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça, et ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Il respectaient ce silence. Doucement, Alice me prit par le bras, suivit par Rosalie, me proposant de monter, j'acquiesçai, et souhaitai bonne nuit aux deux autres. Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la chambre en silence, et je passai la porte, l'estomac noué. D'un côté, je voulais qu'il soit réveillé, pour m'excuser, et parler avec lui. Mais d'un autre, je voulais le fuir, et partir me coucher d'une traite, sans rien faire de plus. Je rentrai dans la pièce, et fus à moitié heureuse de trouver Edward, couché sur son canapé, endormis, l'appareil photo dans les mains.

Curieuse, je me souvins de cette fameuse photo qu'il ne voulait pas me montrait, et je me testais quelques instants, histoire de voir si je le ferais ou pas. Mais Alice me devança, et saisit l'appareil suivit de Rosalie. Elle observèrent la photo en gloussant.

-Il est trop mignon notre Eddy-Chouki... murmura Alice.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bien prise.

J'étais encore tiraillée en deux. Je la regardais... Ou pas.

-Faites voir. Marmonnais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Alice me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis. Je pris l'appareil photo de mes deux mains, histoire de ne pas le faire tomber, puis, je faillis l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur. Sur l'écran noir, une grosse pile rouge barrée clignotait. Je grognai, et envoyai l'appareil sur la table, avant d'aller dans la chambre, et de me jeter sur le lit. Je n'allais donc jamais savoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette satané photo ! « C'est les fesses de la rousse, je te dis ! » grogna la voix pessimiste. « Ou alors, c'est... toi ? » Proposa la voix optimiste. La chaleur dans mon ventre revint, et je me sentis toute chose quelques instants. Quand soudain, une constatation me frappa.

_Merde..._

De tout les hommes de la terre, il avait fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'Edward Mansen...

* * *

_Voila..._

_Je recommence: Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon !!! Long délait d'attente, chapitre raté... Je suis désolé !! Je n'arriavais à rien... Mais je crois que ça va mieux, je reprend du poil de la bête (jamais compris cette expression...). _

_La Fête foraine c'est raté, la dispute c'est raté, la statue c'est raté... Le chapitre est raté !! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Vraiment !! Je vais faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre !! (ça va pas être dur, celui la est nul... _

_En tout cas j'espère quand même vous revoir pour la suite ;) _

_Une **Review**... ? Même pour dire un seul mot, mais histoire de dire que vous avez lu ce torchon que j'ose appeler chapitre... _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_


	6. Bonus: Edward Thinks

_Heey :)  
I'm Happy ! _

_Et devinez quoi ? Je vous fais profiter de ma bonne humeur ! Voici un joli petit petit **POV Eddy** :) Et ouais... !! J'espère que ça vous fais plaisir de vous mettre ça sous la dent en attendant que le vrai chapitre arrive ! J'espère que ce POV vous plaira ! Au départ, je ne comptais pas faire de point de vu d'Edward, voulant garder une par de mystère, mais mes mystères sont bien au chaud, même avec ce point de vue ! Alors tout baigne !! Bon, je sais c'est vachement plus court que ce que je fais d'abitude, mais les gars, c'est un BONUS ! Une petite partie de chapitre, tout en douceur, qui nous montre le point de vu d'Edward Mansen... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Ensuite, je voudrais parler de mon derniers chapitre, **Emmett Mc Carty en folie**. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez là de la fausse maudestie en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, parce que je l'ai vraiment trouvé nul à l'écriture. Et puis, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais j'ai mis plus d'un moi à l'écrire ! Je me suis déçue moi même, c'est surement pour ça que j'ai un point de vu aussi... Noir sur ce chapitre. Mais je voulais TOUS vous remercier pour vos super gentilles review, qui m'ont fait encore plus plaisir que d'habitude ! Et je répond à toute ! Ce que je ne faisais pas systématiquement avant, et je m'en excuse ! Parce que zut ! vous prenez le temps de commenter mon chapitre, alors la moindre des chose, c'est au moins un "merci". Il y a juste les Reviewer anonyme... A qui je ne peux rien répondre ! Alors, écoutez mon conseil...** INSCRIVEZ VOUS **!! Ce cite est génial, et il regorge de fiction, alors le mieux, c'est de vous inscrire pour mieux en profiter ! Et puis, il y a beaucoup de régulier ! On vous demande pas forcément d'écrire pour faire parti du cite ;) _

_Bon, je crois que j'ai fini mon monologue d'avant chapitre, et puis même si je n'ai pas fini, je m'arrête, histoire que j'ai quelque chose à dire au prochain chapitre ! Même si, ne vous inquiêtez pas, je parle même pour rien dire ;) En tout cas merci pour vos désormais 282 REVIEW !!! J'espère passer la barre des 300 bientôt ^^ _

_En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Bonus: Edward Thinks.**

Je me tournais dans un sens. Puis dans l'autre. Et je recommençais. Affalé sur le dos, la joue douloureuse, l'estomac noué, et des regrets plein la tête, je soupirais longuement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Jasper apparut face à moi. Il me fixa quelques instants, soupira lui aussi, s'assit sur le fauteuil, et me vrilla du regard.

-T'as merdé.

Je grognai.

-Si t'es venu pour me culpabiliser, pas la peine, j'y arrive très bien tout seul.

-Elle pleurait...

-Je sais, j'étais là.

« Et c'était à cause de moi » rajoutais-je pour moi même. Mais ça Jasper n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je me relevai, lui faisant face. Jasper demeuré droit, immobile, les genoux plié, assis sur le canapé, ses deux pupilles curieuses tournées vers moi. Je soupirai. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans notre vie, pour ainsi dire, en quelques jours tout le monde s'était attaché à elle. Non. Même pas besoin de quelques jours. Je me souvenais comme si cela venait de se passer de la première fois qu'Alice l'avait vu... La première fois que je l'avais vu, par la même occasion. Au détour d'un couloir...

« -Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il ne vont quand même pas accepter ça ! Ça serait une honte ! S'écria la voix aiguë d'une fille qui venait souvent au club l'année précédente. Une prolétaire à Forks High School ? Et pourquoi pas des ouvriers à mi-temps, aussi ?

-T'as raison Jannis. C'est vraiment scandaleux ! Mon père va leur dire deux mots, à ces crétins de l'administration ! Renchéri une seconde voix, tout aussi exaspérante.

Alice soupira, et se leva de son banc pour sourire à Jasper, qui venait d'arriver, puis de sauter dans les bras d'Emmett, en criant un « Tu m'as manqué !! » assez expressif, dans le seul but d'énerver Jasper. Ce dernier l'ignora avec superbe, et salua Rosalie, qui ricanait. Une fois au complet, nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, alors que Jasper et Emmett retournait pour aller chercher le sac d'Emmett dans sa voiture, alors que Rosalie soupirait désormais. Alice commença à maronner sur diverses choses, avant que Rose ne décide d'aller se refaire une beauté, me laissant seul avec la furie qui nous servait d'amie.

Je commençais à perdre patience, alors qu'Alice me racontait sa dernière sortie Shopping gâché par le fait qu'une italienne avait acheté la dernière paire de botte. Je serrais les dents et m'apprêtais à partir, quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Je tombai sur les fesses, alors que la personne en faisait de même, ses affaires étalées sur le sol. Je serrais encore plus les dents, plus qu'énervé, et relevai les yeux sur elle. Ni grande, ni petite, la peau très pâle, les cheveux longs et finement bouclé, et de joli yeux chocolats. Je sentis doucement mon esprit se déconnecter de l'instant présent, à en oublier Alice qui était en train de me parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à jurer froidement.

Ce fut comme une douche froide, et je lui jetais assez sèchement:

-Vous êtes gonflée quand même ! Vous me rentrez dedans, et c'est moi que vous insultez !

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, et je m'y perdis une légère seconde, avant de reprendre un masque d'orgueil, et je lui lançais un regard peu amène. Ses traits se figèrent, et elle se mordilla la lèvre en me fusillant maladroitement du regard. Ça en était attachant, sa manière de s'énerver, alors que son visage montrait toute la gène qu'elle ressentait. Elle baissa finalement les yeux, ramassa rapidement ses affaires, en marmonnant un « Désolé ». Je me tus, n'ajoutant rien. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Alice.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah !! Tu aurais du voir ta tête Eddy ! C'était hilarant !

-n'm'apelles pas Eddy. Grognais-je, en me relevant péniblement, et en jetant un regard du coin de l'œil à celle qui m'avait percuté. D'un pas rapide, elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes.

-Voyez vous ça... Une fille sans aucun goût vestimentaire a réussi à faire tourner la tête d'Edward Mansen ? Mazeltoph !

-Si c'est pour dire des choses aussi stupide que ça, dis rien.

-Avoues, ta tête s'est décalé pour voir où est allée cette jolie fille mal sapé.

-Elle m'est rentré dedans !

-Tu l'as détaillé amoureusement, la couvant du regard...

-C'est bon, j'abandonne.

Je soupirai, et avançai d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. « C'est qui, d'abord, cette fille ? »

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, Alice jouait les inspectrice, et voulait à tout prix savoir qui était cette fille. Quand elle le sut, Isabella Swan était son sujet de prédilection. Tout passa en revu, habit, physique, voix, comportement, démarche... Il semblait qu'Alice avait autant de chose à dire sur la petite silhouette frêle de la nouvelle, que sur les habits qu'elle achetait. Ce qui fut, en soit, étrange, ce fut l'implication que tout le monde pris dans l'histoire de cette fille. Comme si elle allait jouer un quelconque jeu dans notre vie. »

Je soupirai encore une fois, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, et Jasper eut un petit sourire suffisant. Je grognai en réponse, et le fusillai du regard.

-Je ne te dirai rien Jasper.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputé ?

-Qu'es ce que tu comprends pas dans « je ne te dirais rien » ?

-Et toi dans « pourquoi vous êtes vous disputé » ?

-Je ne te répondrai pas, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ce n'est pas un argument.

-Alors là, tu vois, j'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Jasper soupira lui aussi, me jaugeant du regard, comme si la réponse allait sautillait sur mon front. « Et le pire c'est que je l'ai même pas cette réponse... » pensais-je amèrement, alors que Jasper se relevait, et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Bella est une chic fille. Dit-il, de but en blanc.

-Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus me fixant froidement.

-Bella est une fille bien. On a toujours été un groupe soudé, ça depuis le collège. Et personne n'osait trop nous approcher. Mais avec elle, c'est différent. T'as qu'à voir, même Rosalie l'apprécie. Il me vrilla du regard. Même toi, Edward, tu l'apprécies. Avec elle, c'est différent. Elle est différente. Et on l'aime tous. Qu'elle soit, pauvre, riche, gênée, amusée, énervée, mal habillé... Parce qu'elle est elle. Tout simplement.

-Je sais tout ça, Jasp'... soufflais-je, dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien, maintenant...

-C'était le cas...

Jasper me testa su regard quelques instants, la mine dure, comme si il se focalisait sur quelque chose de bien précis derrière mon épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, et dit, d'une voix dénuée de sentiment, les yeux dans le vide:

-Elle t'a giflé, Edward. Et je t'ai vu. Tu semblais... plus que blessé. Comme si... Comme si c'était un poignard qu'elle t'avait enfoncé dans le cœur. Je te revoyais comme quand...

Il ne rajouta rien, et mon cœur se serra au souvenir de ce dont parlait Jasper. Comme si un étaux se resserrait petit à petit autour de ma poitrine jusqu'à me comprimer en un petit cube terne.

-Elle n'est pas ton amie, Edward.

C'était une constatation. Pas une question. Lentement, je balançais ma tête dans mes mains, et jurais.

-Non, tu as raison. Elle est bien plus que ça pour moi. J'eus un rire dénué d'humour, et Jasper se rassit sur le canapé. Je sais même pas pourquoi, mais... Je... Je... Je sais même pas ce que je ressent pour elle ! C'est dingue ! Quand je la vois sourire, j'ai moi aussi envie de sourire, quand elle rit, j'ai envie qu'elle continu tout le temps... Et... Quand elle se fait aborder par je ne sais quel idiot... ça me met encore en rogne sans vraiment qu'il y est de raison...

-Tu penses pas qu'il y a une justification très simple à ça ? Répondit Jasper, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Ou alors, tu le sais, mais tu as peur de l'avouer.

-C'est énervant. Très énervant de voir Emmett s'entendre si bien avec elle, alors que j'ai du mal à agencer deux mots sans qu'elle s'énerve. J'eus un rictus déplaisant, et poursuivis. Tu te rends compte, Emmett !

-Tu sais Edward, moi je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant. Tu es quelqu'un de très possessif. Du moins, avec les choses auxquelles tu tiens.

Il fini sa phrase dans un sourire, et mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête comme dans un essain d'abeille. Je ne pouvais pas être... Je la connaissais depuis quelques jours ! Jasper et Alice se connaissaient depuis des mois avant de sortir ensemble ! Des années même... Alors, Bella, que je connais depuis trois jours...? Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Edward... ça se voit à ta tête que tu essayes de te persuader du contraire ! Arrêtes ! Soupira Jasper.

-Jasp', comment peux tu être sur que je... Enfin, je la connais depuis si peu de temps...

Jasper resta silencieux quelques instants, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres encore une fois. Il eut un léger, très léger rire, et se leva.

-Alice dirait que c'est un coup de foudre, moi je dirais plutôt que c'est de l'attirance psychique, et de l'attention. Avoues le Edward, Bella ne t'a jamais laissé indifférent. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu...

-PARCE QUE JE RIEN ! M'écriais-je, en me levant d'un bond, et en arpentant le salon d'un bout à l'autre, à vive allure. Parce que justement elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, parce qu'elle me donne envie de tout lui dire, tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que je vis, tout ce que je ressent, parce qu'elle à des yeux dans lesquels j'aime me plonger, parce que j'ai l'impression que toutes mes pensées lui sont attitrée, parce que je la connais depuis trois jours, et elle prend déjà plus de place que mes deux parents réunis, ET PARCE QU'ELLE ME DETESTE POUR JE NE SAIS QUELLE PUTIN DE RAISON !! T'es contents ?

-Tu regrettes ? Murmura Jasper.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, m'arrêtant de marcher, perdu.

-Votre dispute ? De l'avoir faite pleurer, de l'avoir mise hors d'elle...

-Oui. Le coupais-je rapidement, en me jetant sur mon canapé. Oui, je regrette. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a giflé.

Jasper ne rajouta rien, mais resta assit, face à moi, me fixant de ses yeux bleus qui semblait me jauger du regard. Me tester. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla durer des heures, ou bien quelques secondes, il se leva, et, à pas lent, rejoignit la porte. Il actionna la poignet qui glissa sans le moindre bruit, avant de se tourner doucement vers moi.

-Tu l'aimes Edward, c'est évident.

Et il referma la porte sur moi, alors que je me jetais sur le dos, en jurant.

Oui, Jasper avait surement raison. Après tout, Jasper avait souvent raison... Mais j'avais peur de m'avouer ça à moi même. Je le savais, mais refusait de me le dire. Comme si j'espérais que ça partirait comme une maladie. Mais au fils des jours le sentiment semblait s'accroitre, sans même me demander mon avis. Et une partie de moi ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Même si l'autre avait peur. J'aimais Bella. « _Dommage qu'il ait fallut qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle me gifle pour m'en rendre compte..._ » pensais-je amèrement, avant de pousser un long soupir. Je ressentis comme une fissure dans ma poitrine, et une boule me prit à la gorge. Je passai encore une fois ma main dans mes cheveux, et soupirai. Cette fille me tenait complètement, et elle ne le savait même pas...

Je tâtai doucement ma joue, priant pour ne pas avoir de bleu, histoire de ne pas avoir à trouver une excuse pour le club. Elle avait cogné assez fort... La scène se jouait dans ma tête en boucle. Elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre sans même s'en rendre compte, et ses yeux commençaient en s'embuer de larmes. Sans même que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle me giflait, et s'en allait en pleurant, me laissant là. « Et je sais même pas pourquoi... » Je me voyais assez mal aller la voir pour lui lancer un magnifique sourire, et lui dire d'une voix enjôleuse: « Hey, Bella ! Tu te souviens hier tu m'as frappé ? Et bien je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Tu pourrais me le dire ? » Non, ce n'était décidément pas la bonne approche.

Je réfléchis longuement à la conversation qu'on avait eut, ne trouvant toujours pas le problème. La seule chose dont nous avions parlé c'était... ma mère. Pas le meilleur sujet de conversation, mais de là à me gifler...

_J'étais en colère. Non haineux. Non... Pire. Comment ma mère pouvait me demander de faire un autre dîner avec mes amis ? Sous ses airs de mère parfaite, je voyais très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire. M'enlever à l'amitié de ces « Mauvaises fréquentations » . Depuis le collège elle essayait, mais jamais elle n'y arrivait. En temps normal, je me serais disputé avec elle, mais à la fin, j'aurais accepté. Mais cette année, il y avait Bella. Elle n'était pas riche, pas très ambitieuse, ni connue. En aucun cas ma mère ne la raterait. Bella s'en prendrait plein la tête toute la soirée. Nous venions à peine de construire les bases d'une amitié assez bancale, avec ma mère dans la tour, cela finirait par une explosion pure et simple. Et je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette explosion. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je faisais les cents pas dans le salon, et je sentis la présence de Bella dans mon dos._

_-Edward ? Murmura-t-elle. Ça va ? _

_-Ouais. Marmonnais-je. C'est juste... Rien. Je m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil._

_J'avais envie de lui répondre, de lui dire la vérité... Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de moi, et je la sentais qui me fixait, une petite lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux chocolats qui m'avait fait fondre toute la journée, que ce soit quand elle était désespérée, fatiguée, ou même apeurée, le matin même, dans les boutiques, émerveillée, à la statue, joyeuse, enfantine, heureuse à la fête foraine. Elle m'avait subjugué tout l'après midi. Non. Elle le faisait depuis déjà trois jours. Tout en m'étonnant, elle me plaisait. M'attendrissait. _

_-Dis pas rien alors que t'es énervé. Ça me perturbe. Soupira-t-elle doucement. _

_J'eus un léger rire, et répondis._

_-C'est juste... Je... Ma mère. Finis-je, comme si cela expliquait tout. _

_-Elle est malade ? Elle a un problème ? Tu devrais vite la rejoindre ! Tu... s'emporta instantanément Bella, presque effrayée. _

_-Même pas en rêve. La coupais-je rapidement. Ma mère va très bien. Les seuls soucis qu'elle a, c'est des soucis de consciences. A par ça, tout baigne._

_-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Marmonna elle, perdue. _

_-Elle... Elle veut tous vous inviter mardi soir histoire de vous réprimander, vous faire peur, et espérer que vous disparaissiez de ma vie. Déballais-je dans un soupir. Ce n'est qu'une... _

_-Ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère. Me coupa-t-elle froidement, sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi. Ses yeux tout à l'heure attendrit, semblait désormais bruler d'une flamme en rogne qui dévastait tout son regard. Elle ne veut surement que ton bien. _

_-La seule chose qu'elle voit en moi c'est un héritier. Répliquais-je sèchement. _

_-Ce n'est surement pas vrai. _

_Elle sembla longuement prise dans un monologue intérieur, et je tranchais finalement, d'une voix sourde, assez énervé._

_-Bella, tu ne connais pas ma mère !_

_-Toi non plus tu ne semble pas la connaître, Edward. Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ? Comment fais tu pour te regarder dans un miroir après ? C'est ta mère ! Ta génitrice ! La femme qui doit compter parmi les plus importantes de ta vie ta..._

_-Il n'y a aucune similitude entre ta mère et ma mère Bella. Peut être que la tienne est une personne parfaite, douce, gentille, mais la mienne est une véritable égoïste. _

_Sans que je puisse calculer quoi que se soit, sa paume s'écrasa sur ma joue avec force, et des larmes remplirent ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans même que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle rebroussait déjà chemin plus en colère que jamais. Et plus triste aussi. « Merde... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Je sentis le regard de Rosalie se poser une fraction de seconde sur moi, menaçante, avant de suivre Bella qui était partie en courant aux toilettes, Alice sur les talons. Emmett sembla perdu, puis son esprit sembla réaliser une équation bizarre dont j'étais l'erreur, et il me lança un regard lourd de reproche, alors que je montais dans la chambre, l'esprit déjà plein de regret, et le cœur fendillé. _

Non. Vraiment je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu la mette autant en colère. Je n'avais rien fait de mal... Du moins à mon sens. Je n'avais rien dit qui pouvait la vexer...

_A ce que je savais. _

Cette constatation s'empara de moi, me nouant l'estomac, alors que je sentais une boule dans ma gorge.

_Non... _

« Elle est assez.. Distante. Et ça se voit très bien qu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise dans ce monde. Pourtant... Elle le fait. Elle y semble résigner. On dirait... Qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est étrange. » Ce que Rosalie m'avait dit me revenait doucement en mémoire, alors que je me relevais doucement. Je commençais à entrevoir une possibilité de réponse, et mon estomac se retourna entièrement, et pour le coup, j'en restais muet.

_« Il n'y a aucune similitude entre ta mère et ma mère Bella. Peut être que la tienne est une personne parfaite, douce, gentille, mais la mienne est une véritable égoïste. »_

J'étais un idiot ! Dans la maison de son père, il n'y avait aucune trace de femme qui y vivait. Rosalie m'avait répondu, quand je lui avais demandé le numéro de téléphone de Bella, qu'elle semblait ne pas en avoir, et qu'elle avait répondu un espèce de: « Je crois... Je sais pas... ça dépend de si mon père à résigner l'abonnement, ou pas. » en sombrant dans une sorte de mélancolie étrange. Ou quand nous lui avions redemandé le lendemain avec Jasper, sa manière de mettre rapidement un terme à la conversation, comme si cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs...

_Oh mon dieu... _

La discution juste avant qu'elle ne se mette vraiment en colère portait sur ma mère. Et j'avais désormais de forte raison de penser, que celle de Bella n'était plus de ce monde.

C'était étrange de penser qu'une fille comme Bella, si gentille et attentionnée, pouvait cacher des blessures si profondes en elle. Car, maintenant que j'y repensais, la perte de sa mère était encore un blessure bien ouverte. Cela se voyait. Lentement, je me relevais du canapé, et partis chercher l'appareil photo, qui trônait piteusement sous un magasine d'Alice. Je le saisis, et retournai m'assoir sur le canapé. Les photos défilèrent rapidement, jusqu'à celle que j'avais pris à la statue. Dans le côté droit de la photo, avec New York en arrière plan, Bella regardait au loin, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, les yeux légèrement embué de larmes, presque imperceptibles. Sa main rattrapait quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui partait dans tout les sens à cause du vent. Elle semblait assez joyeuse, mais mélancolique à la fois. Une lueur de fierté brillait dans ses yeux, ainsi que de la peine.

Elle était magnifique.

_Comme toujours._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je fus resté là, à observer dans les moindres détails cette photo, avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil, avec une certitude nouvelle. « _Je dois me faire pardonner. Bella en vaut la peine. Plus que tout. _»

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce POV Edward ! J'aime bien me mettre dans sa tête^^  
Bon alors, j'espère que vous ne rouver pas ce chapitre... Comment dire... Trop mou? Parce ce que oui, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est surtout un chapitre, réalisation, explication, et... Bonus quoi ! J'allais pas trop faire avancer l'histoire. Parce que si, et je dis bien si, je refais des POV Eddy-Chouki, ce n'est pas pour autre chose qu'expliquer un peu son point de vu ou quoi. Je n'avancerais pas tellement dans l'histoire. A la base, c'est l'histoire de Bella. Et il y a encore pas mal de point d'ombre sur les personnages... _

_En tout cas, **j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez que sera la suite** **^^?** Alors, si vous avez des idées, dites moi, que je vois si on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! (ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, j'ai un cerveau dérangé-sadique-bizarre-lunatique, et c'est pas de tout repos !) _

_Bon et bien, j'ai plus qu'une chose à dire... **Une petite Review**, pour m'encourager pour ces longs chapitres qui vont arriver ? :D_

* * *


	7. Don't Cry

_**Heey :)**  
I'm Back !_

_Et ouais, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau tout beau ! Je vous en parlerez mieux à la fin, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire..._

_Mais avant, question existencielle: Comment vous prononcez les noms des personnages de Twilight ? Cette question me perturbe... Par exemple, dans le film ils disent Bel-la, et Edouard. Et bien moi non ! Je dis **Béla** et **édwar-d'**, parce que ça m'énerve Edouard. JE trouve que ça le fait trop à la française... Il s'appelle Edward, non ? Alors moi je prononce toutes les lettres ! Nah ! Et Calisle ? Au début je le pronnonçais pas (trop compliqué...) mais maintenant je le dis comme dans le film: **Car-lay-sle**. Quoi que non, dans le film ils disent Car-li-sle. (passé un moment carrément je disais Carliste...) Enfin, bref, la prononciation me perturbe. _

_Sinon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais trop attendre ce chapitre, j'ai été assez rapide, vu que j'avais la reprise des cours et tout en même temps, non ? Et puis, cette année, pas de bêtise, l'année du brevet... Enfin ! _

_Ah ! Et surtout, surtout: Merci pour vos **338 REVIEW** !! Et en plus je vous ai tous répondu !! (Sauf ceux qui ne sont pas enregistré, évidemment...) Vos Review me vont toutes droit au coeur, je vous promet, et ça fait trop plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plait autant ! Parce que je vous dis, c'est pas de tout repos ! Mais le pire, c'est le stress que ça met ! Parce qu'on se dit que si le chapitre est nul, ça va décevoir encore plus de monde... Bon, et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !! _

_**Bonne lecture !!**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 06: Don't Cry.**

Je me contemplais dans la glace, les dents enfoncées sur ma lèvre inférieure. La coiffeuse avait fait des merveilles. Et Alice et Rosalie avait vraiment bien choisi. Mes cheveux tombaient dans de légères boucles dans mon dos, alors que le dégradé qui amenait à mon visage se terminait en une frange discrète. Ça me plaisait. « Et ça a eut l'air de plaire à Edward ! » dit la voix optimiste, alors que je renvoyais une mèche derrière mon oreille. Le téléphone -mon téléphone- émit un petit ''Ti-doum'', alors que la tête d'Emmett clignotait. Je soupirai, et regardai le énième message qu'il m'avait envoyé. Cela devait faire le cinquième depuis que nous étions rentré à Forks, et le dixième depuis que j'avais eu ce portable...

_Nous étions toutes les trois attablées à une table du café « Apple », attendant le plus patiemment possible les trois autres, quand, ma voisine se leva d'un bond, comme si elle venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe. _

_-Bella ! Coupa sèchement la voix d'Alice. Ça ne peut plus aller. _

_Je la détaillai doucement du regard. Qu'es ce qui ne pouvait plus aller ? Le fait que je passe le plus clair de mon temps depuis que je m'étais levée à éviter Edward, ne sachant comment m'excuser, et surtout, me sentant plus que ridicule en sa présence ? Si c'était ça, j'étais d'accord, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire pour faire cesser ce petit jeu, auquel Edward était aussi fort que moi. Je décidai tout de même de jouer les imbéciles, et aussi parce que je n'arrivais jamais à cerner Alice, je répondis d'une petite voix. _

_-Qu'est ce qui ne peut plus aller ? _

_-Le fait que tu n'ai aucun moyen de communication avec nous. Fulmina-t-elle, en claquant sa langue. _

_-Pardon ? J'avais eu raison de faire profil bas. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Edward. _

_-Elle est énervée de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler quand elle veut, parce que tu n'as pas de portable. Expliqua Rosalie, en soupirant, alors qu'elle sirotait son verre de soda. _

_-Imagine que j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à te transmettre ? Demanda-t-elle, en se levant de toute sa petite taille. Ça ne peut plus durer ! Je te prend un abonnement. _

_-Alice ! M'écriais-je, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la magasin. Il n'est pas question que tu me paye quoi que se soit ! _

_-Oh si ! Il est bien question de ça ! _

_-Je refuse. Répliquais-je, sèchement. Je me sens déjà trop redevable envers vous pour en plus rajouter..._

_-Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer. _

_-Tu ne me prendras pas d'abonnement téléphonique ! _

_-Bella, tu as _besoins _d'un portable. _

_Je voulais bien admettre qu'Alice avait raison. Charlie m'avait répété des centaines de fois qu'il voulait pouvoir me joindre à tout moment, car les villes n'étaient jamais très sures. Mais il était hors de question qu'Alice me paye un abonnement. Je voulais encore arriver à me regarder dans un miroir, sans y voir une fille totalement assoiffée par l'argent de ses amis, qui dépend d'eux plus pour leur compte en banque, que par son attachement. Alice avait peut être la plus grande volonté du monde, mais j'étais quelqu'un de têtue. _

_-Je peux très bien m'en payer un toute seule. Répondis-je fermement, alors qu'Alice arborait une petite moue boudeuse._

_-Bella..._

_-Non, Alice. J'achèterais un portable, le strict minimum, et je me payerais mon abonnement. Et personne d'autre. _

_Elle soupira._

_-Okay. Mais à une seule condition. _

_-Laquelle ? Soufflais-je. _

_-Permet moi de t'acheter un téléphone flambant neuf et franchement mieux à ton anniversaire._

_Je soupirais à mon tour._

_-Au fait, c'est quand, ton anniversaire ? _

_J'éludais rapidement la question en rentrant dans le magasin, bien que j'entendis Alice marmonner quelque chose comme « J'irais voir de toute façon... ». Sur le moment, je priais que Forks High School protège bien les dossiers de la vie privée de ses élèves. _

Alice savait se montrer très convaincante, quand elle voulait. J'étais pratiquement sure qu'elle aurait pu faire accepter au président Américain de vendre l'Alaska au Canada en moins de dix minutes. Le téléphone sonna encore ne fois, histoire de me rappeler sa présence, et je saisis l'objet en question. La photo d'Emmett, qui me tenait par le cou avec un grand sourire, avait été prise par Alice, surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'appeler n'importe quand. Rosalie me conseilla d'ailleurs d'éteindre le dit téléphone la nuit, histoire de ne pas être réveillée par la sonnerie de Hard Rock qu'Emmett avait choisi. Je cliquai sur plusieurs boutons, avant d'arriver à ouvrir le message.

**Good night ma Bells,  
Je t'imagine très bien avec ta petite nuisette bleu clair,  
Que Rosalie et Alice t'ont acheté.  
Je suis sure qu'elle t'ira aussi bien que celle de Rose ce matin !  
Tu sais, quand on était,  
Toi et moi, dans ton lit...**

Je serrai les dents. Même à distance, Emmett trouvait le moyen de m'énerver et de me faire rougir comme une pivoine. Je me souvenais malheureusement très bien de son arrivé en fanfare dans mon lit. Et la porte de l'hôtel devait s'en rappeler elle aussi.

_Un délicieux sourire sur ses lèvres, qui semblait illuminer la clairière dans cette nuit parsemée d'étoiles. Chaperonnée par une lune entière, je m'approchais doucement de lui, hésitante. Il affichait un sourire charmé, et ses yeux semblaient près à me prétendre reine. Je me sentais légère, et je marchais avec des pas fluide jusqu'à sa silhouette élancée. Son sourire redoubla d'intensité alors que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de lui. Il rit. Ce rire si doux et merveilleux qui me plaisait tant, avant de se pencher doucement sur moi, et de m'embrasser sur le nez, en un unique et fuguasse baiser. Frustrée, je lui jetais un regard appuyé, alors qu'il souriait, joueur. Je m'approchai encore de lui, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'embrassa encore une fois chastement, avant de déposer son front sur le mien. _

_-Je t'aime Bella. _

_Je souris._

_-Moi aussi, Edward. _

_Je me réveillai en sursaut, alors que quelqu'un défonçais la porte de la chambre. _

_-Heeeey !! Bells ! S'écria Emmett, en se jetant sur notre lit. Bien dormis ma jolie ? _

_Il me fallu quelques instants pour me souvenir de tout les évènement des dix dernières secondes. Premièrement, le lit était vide, sans aucune présence d'Alice ou Rosalie. Deuxièmement, j'avais été réveillée en sursaut par Emmett qui venait de défoncer la porte. Troisièmement, j'avais la même nuisette que la veille. D'un coup sec, je tirais la couverture au dessus de ma poitrine. _

_-Jolie petite robe en dentelle. Sourit Emmett, alors que je devenais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mais je la préfère sur Rose. Sans vouloir t'offenser. Toi, je pense qu'il te faudrait plus court au niveau des jambes, et moins plongeant au décolleté... Après ce n'est que mon avis..._

_Je devins plus rouge -si c'était encore possible- et je balançai la première chose que j'attrapais -à savoir les chaussures d'Alice, posées sur la table de chevet pour une obscure raison- et raté Emmett de peu, avant que celui-ci ne plaque un baiser sur ma joue, et ne sorte en riant. _

Emmett. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Mon téléphone sonna encore une fois, et cette fois, la silhouette fluette d'Alice, qui me serrait dans ses bras apparut en photo, alors que je prenais une nouvelle fois le téléphone, pour lire ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Je me souvenais alors du sourire de Jasper, quand elle avait prit des centaines de photos avec moi, ainsi qu'avec tout les autres. Rosalie m'avait alors souhaité bon courage, Jasper exultant derrière elle. Apparemment, ce que j'avais subit devait être pour lui en temps normal. Rien que pour ça, je le plaignais. Alice était pire qu'une boule d'énergie. C'était inimaginable.

**Ceci est un ordre pour tout les membres du club:  
Demain, rendez-vous à six heures trente pour la mise au point matinale.  
Tout ceux qui n'y seront pas,  
Se retrouveront fasse à ma fureur... **

Je soupirai, alors que le téléphone vibrait une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître la photo de Jasper, que Rosalie avait prit à l'improviste. Il avait le regard perdu sur un points plus loin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il était torse nu -en maillot, à la piscine du centre de New York où nous étions l'après midi même- et il était presque évident qu'Alice était derrière son sourire si attendrissant. J'avais remarqué que Jasper avait comme un effet d'apaisement sur elle. Il la canalisait, légèrement, mais quand même. Il était vrai que quand Alice était dans sa phase « Amusons nous ! », rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, mais mis à part ça, il avait un pouvoir immense sur elle. Comme si Alice ne pouvait pas marcher un pas sans Jasper, elle était à longueur de temps accroché à lui, lui parlant, le cherchant... Rosalie m'avait dit qu'Alice supportait assez mal le fait de cacher sa relation avec Jasper au lycée, et se rattrapait dans les moments comme celui ci.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, avant de se taire brusquement, et de m'offrir un petit sourire contrit. Comme si il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas me dire. Au sujet de la pétillante Alice. Comme si son sourire cacher autre chose. De plus sombre. De bien plus sombre.

Je déverrouillai rapidement le téléphone -j'arrivais à le faire, désormais !- et lis le message de Jasper.

**Ceci est un contre ordre pour tout les membres du club:  
Demain, rendez-vous à _SEPT HEURES TRENTE_, pour la mise au point matinale.  
Après le Week-End que vous m'avez fait passer, croyez pas que je serais là si tôt.  
Sur ce, Bonne Nuit.**

Je souris, en pensant rapidement à canoniser Jasper, après tout, grâce à lui j'allais pouvoir dormir, chose que j'avais eus du mal à faire tout le Week End. Je posai mon téléphone derrière moi, et attachai rapidement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche, qui aurait donné une crise cardiaque à Alice. Je me souvins alors des ordres de cette dernière avant de sortir de l'avion, et je soupirai, tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. Elle m'avait dit, premièrement, de laisser mes habits sur cintre -chose que je faisais déjà, mais je ne préférais pas contrarier Alice- et de préparer des collants couleurs chairs, avec le reste de mes sous-vêtements. Ensuite, elle m'avait dit de déjeuner avant de m'habiller, pour « être totalement réveiller et prête, et éviter les faux plis », et surtout, me coiffer après.

Au début, je devais me coiffer simplement, mais cet option ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, et Rosalie et Alice décidèrent de venir me chercher le lendemain matin, pour me coiffer et faire « bonne impression pour le premier jour ». J'aurais du être vexée d'une telle réaction, mais je ne m'en souciais guerre. C'était Alice et Rosalie, après tout...

Une fois prête, je posai mon téléphone dans ma chambre, et descendis rejoindre Charlie, qui ne devait pas être arrivé depuis longtemps. Il semblait s'affairer à trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo, et je crus voir une lueur de joie quand il me vit arriver. Bien sur, de joie parce que sa fille unique était rentrée de son Week End à New York, mais aussi parce que cette même fille allait pouvoir lui faire à manger.

-Bella. Je suis content de te voir. Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais que très tard, New York, c'est pas la porte à côté. Marmonna-t-il, avant de prendre une bière dans le frigo, d'un seul coup moins préoccupé par ce qu'il allait manger. Ton Week End s'est bien passé, j'espère ?

-Oui, Très bien.

-Tes amis ont l'air sympathique. Finit il, en buvant une gorgée. J'avais peur que tu ne t'intègres pas. Rajouta-t-il, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Je ne relevai pas, et commençai à sortir un reste de gratin du congélateur.

-Et, ces amis alors, ils sont gentils ?

-Oh, euh, oui. Oui, oui. Alice est très... Je cherchais un adjectif pour la qualifier, mais n'en trouvais pas. C'est Alice. Rosalie est quelqu'un de très gentil, même si elle est... franche. Très franche.

-Et pour les garçons ? Demanda Charlie, d'une voix qui cachait à peine les sous-entendus.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je veux dire... Vous étiez trois filles et trois garçons. Alors je me demandais si... si tu ne sortais pas avec l'un d'eux.

Dire la phrase en entier dû causer à Charlie autant d'embarras que moi, et je piquai un fard.

-Non. Ce sont juste des amis. Rien de plus.

-Hum. Fut la seule réponse de Charlie.

Je mis les deux assiettes au micro onde, et m'excusai rapidement, histoire de quitter l'atmosphère tout d'un coup étouffante de la pièce. Je montai quatre par quatre les marches. J'entrai dans ma chambre, et m'assis contre ma porte, tremblotante. « Zut. Zut. Zut. ZUT ! » Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Plus du tout. Je m'étais levée le matin même, un étau serré autour de la poitrine, comme compressée. J'avais un attachement insupportable pour Edward, mais j'avais aussi une rancœur assez étrange contre lui. J'avais préféré l'éviter. Le fuir, en quelque sorte. J'étais partie déjeuné en première avec Alice et Rosalie, j'avais proposé de finir la tournée des magasins quand j'avais vu sa silhouette se diriger vers l'entrée de la cafétéria. Je l'avais fuis. Une partie de moi, voulait m'excuser, voulait qu'il me pardonne. L'autre, voulait le gifler encore une fois pour arborer si merveilleusement la marque rosie de ma main. Mais les deux parties s'en voulait pour l'altercation de la veille.

Et plus que tout, j'avais peur.

Qu'il me rejette, de me sentir ridicule, d'être peu à peu laissée par les autres.

J'avais vraiment peur. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais personne à qui parler. Vraiment personne. Je me sentais prise entre deux mur tapissés de pic. Et je n'arrivais pas à choisir auquel me frotter. Jusqu'au centre de soin où Alice nous avait inscrit. Là, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

_Entourée de murs de verres étincelant, la piscine privée de Manathan semblait narguer les passants qui traversaient la rue encore plus ostensiblement qu'Emmett. A côté de moi, Edward changea une nouvelle fois de pied d'appui, comme si il était en train d'hésiter. Je m'avançais rapidement vers Alice, accompagnée de Jasper, qui allait voir la femme de la réception pour lui parler de sa réservation. Je savais que je fuyais, mais c'était tout de même la réaction la plus facile. J'avais trop à perdre. Cela aurait peut être mieux valu, finalement que je ne les rencontre pas. Que je ne passe jamais la porte de la 3eme salle de musique, que je ne casse jamais ce vase, que je n'accepte jamais de devenir une hôte. Cela aurait éviter bien des choses à pas mal de monde. _

_-Tu n'es pas d'accord, Bella ?! S'exclama Alice, assez colérique._

_Perdue, mon regard alla de Jasper, énervé et contrarié, à Alice, colérique et vexée. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont Alice parlait, et j'essayais de le lui faire comprendre en la mettant le moins en colère possible. _

_-Euh... Au sujet de ? _

_Elle émit un soupir de frustration, et expliqua, en lançant des regards appuyés à Jasper. _

_-Sur le fait que l'on devrait se retrouver tous ensemble dans les bains au début, et après, nous feront nos soins, c'est bien mieux. Mais Monsieur Jasper, lui, veut d'abord que nous fassions les soins, histoire qu'ils puisse faire je ne sais quoi avec les deux autres crétins, et ensuite nous retrouver à la piscine. Mais c'est totalement stupide, étant donné que... _

_-Euh... Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Jasper. Marmonnais-je. _

_Triomphant, ce dernier ce tourna vers Alice, avec un grand sourire. Je me demandai à cet instant même, si je n'avais pas fais une erreur tactique, que de me mettre à dos Alice alors qu'elle allait « me ramoner la face » dixit Rosalie. Mais je n'eus pas tout le loisir de penser à ça, qu'Alice se mettait déjà à bouder, retournant avec les autres. Jasper soupira, et alla donner la réservation à une femme assez débordée par les événements. Elle avait de petits yeux gris qui couraient dans tous les sens, et ses mains était sans cesse prises par des papier, ou un des cinq téléphone qui ornait le bureau. Je me sentais presque mal pour elle, alors qu'une femme, assez vaniteuse et qui avait les même moyens que Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie ou Alice, la regardait de haut, menaçant de la faire virer. La jeune femme se liquéfia sur place. Elle tremblotait presque, et j'entendis Jasper soupirer. J'allais me tourner, pour défendre la femme, quand il prit la parole, d'un ton froid. _

_-Excusez moi, Madame, mais je crois que ce n'est pas parce que cette demoiselle n'arrive pas à s'en sortir en temps que stagiaire pour son premier jour que vous devez la virer. Cela n'a aucune logique._

_-Excusez moi, mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, Monsieur ? Je ne vous permet pas petit insolent. Quel est votre nom ?_

_Elle était totalement tournée vers Jasper, et semblait hors d'elle, tapotant son pied par terre. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas être contrariée._

_-Mais très certainement. Jasper lui tendis sa main droite, un grand sourire qu'il réservait aux clientes sur le visage. Je suis Jasper Withlock, fils d'Alban Withlock. Et le votre, Madame ? Je suis sur qu'il intéressera mon père._

_-Oh. Euh... Monsieur Withlock. Je suis une grande admiratrice de ce que fait votre mère. Et les idées politiques de votre père son exactement semblable aux miennes ! Il devrait se lancer dans cette carrière, il ferait fortune. Non pas que vous en ayez besoin mais... baragouina la femme, blanche comme une linge. Enfin. Bon, euh mademoiselle, c'est bon pour cette fois. Je... euh... A la prochaine fois. Elle se tourna vers Jasper, et s'inclina très légèrement. Au revoir, monsieur Withlock. _

_D'un petit pas pressé, elle sortie du bâtiment. Jasper soupira, et sourit à la réceptionniste. La facilitée qu'avait eut Jasper à maitriser la femme m'effrayait presque. Comment pouvait il avoir autant d'impact sur une femme aussi arrogante et imposante. Elle avait semblé se liquéfier sur place à la simple prononciation de son nom de famille. « Mais qui est son père, en fait ? » me demandais-je intérieurement. « Un dictateur. » proposa Pessimiste, « Ou alors c'est lui qui a créé l'agence matrimoniale de Seattle qui marche très bien en ce moment !! » gloussa la voix optimiste. Me trouvant stupide quelque soit la voix de ma tête qui prenait la parole, je décidai de demander plus tard à quelqu'un, ne préférant pas me rendre ridicule fasse à Jasper, alors que son père semblait mondialement connu. « Si tu n'évitais pas Edward, tu aurais pu lui demander... » piailla la voix optimiste, que je renfermais dans un coin de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, de peur de me remettre dans l'état de mélancolie qui m'avait poursuivit toute la matinée. _

_-Bella ? Tu viens ? Me demanda Jasper, alors qu'il saluait une dernière fois la jeune femme._

_J'acquiesçai et lui emboitai le pas. Sur le seuil du bâtiment, tapant la mesure avec son pied de la même manière agaçante que la femme que Jasper avait renvoyée dans ses but en deux temps, trois mouvements, Alice s'impatientait. Assise, les jambes croisées, Rosalie lisait un magasine de style assez commun, que je me souvenais avoir vu ma mère acheter. Emmett était en pleine discutions avec Edward, ou du moins, il parlait à Edward, qui se bornait à fixer le carrelage, sans desserrer les dents._

_-Bon, et bien c'est réglé. Les filles ? Demanda Jasper, en souriant. _

_Alice ne répondit rien, et me tira par le bras vers le centre de soin, une grande porte vitrée à gauche de la principale. Rosalie posa son magasine dans son sac, et nous suivit. Je ne pris même pas compte de ce que faisait les trois autres, mon esprit étant tourné vers ma torture imminente. Je n'aurais jamais du contrarié Alice avant de faire ça. Oh non... _

[...]

_-Mademoiselle Brandon, que pensez vous d'une couleur ? Je sais qu'elle a une très joli couleur de cheveux, mais les hommes aime beaucoup les cheveux couleur platine en ce moment... _

_-Non, Bella doit rester naturelle. C'est ce qui lui va le mieux de toute façon. _

_Depuis que nous étions rentré dans le salon, et qu'Alice avait pu exercer son pouvoir de stylisme, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. La femme -Blonde platine, les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval complexe, et ses yeux entouré de noir, faisant un style bien trop charbonneux pour son teint trop mat- soupira, et alla chercher son matériel de coiffure. Rosalie et Alice échangèrent quelques mots, que je ne parvins pas à comprendre, puis la femme revint, deux grosses mallettes dans les mains. _

_-Bon, alors, vous voulez le maquillage avec ? Demanda-t-elle, en pinçant les lèvres. _

_-Nan, on va à la piscine après. Répondit Alice, revenant de mauvaise humeurs le temps de sa tirade. Et puis, de toute façons, je sais exactement comment maquiller Bella !_

_-Pour la coiffure, ne touchez pas à la couleur de ses cheveux. Je trouve que c'est un peu son identité, et puis, il a insisté sur ça. Comme quoi ça ne serait plus Bella si elle devenait rousse. Enfin... Il est parfois chient, mais là il a raison. _

_-Qui ? Demandais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne m'écouteraient pas. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. _

_-T'occupes. Répondit Alice, en m'enfonçant sur le siège. Juste, détend toi... _

_Dans sa bouche, avec son degré d'excitation, et le lieu où je me trouvais, je trouvais presque hilarant qu'on me dise de me détendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors je me contentai de serrais les dents, et de ne rien dire. De toute façon, cela n'aurait mené à rien. _

[...]

_-Messieurs, et vous passent mal sapé -elle posa sa main sur son coeur, comme le ferait un invité à un enterrement, en détaillant les habits d'un jeune homme, dont la copine fusilla Alice du regard- je vous présente, notre chef-d'œuvre, à moi, Alice Brandon, et à mon associée, Rosalie Hale. J'ai nommé... BELLA !! _

_Emmett releva son nez de son magasine, et Edward me détaillait doucement, alors que Jasper souriait. Il félicita Alice, aux anges, qui ne cessait de parler de tel ou tel changement, de ma coupe à mon visage, en passant par mes ongles. Une fois l'inventaire fini, je fus autorisée à m'assoir, et je me laissai tomber à côté d'Emmett. Celui-ci rigola, et passa une main autour de mon épaule, compatissant. _

_-Alors Ma Bee Jolie, épuisée ? Comme je te comprend... Mais le résultat est réussi. T'es encore plus mignonne qu'avant, parole d'Emmett. _

_-Je sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais merci. Souris-je, alors que je voyais Edward sourire légèrement du coin de l'œil, et que mes joues avait pris une couleur rouge quasi constante._

_-Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'aimerais bien aller me baigner, moi !! se plaignit Emmett, sautant du coq à l'âne, alors que Rosalie et Alice partaient dans une discutions ô combien passionnante, et que Jasper nous rejoignait. _

_Rosalie se tourna vers lui, menaçante. _

_-Tu ne peux pas attendre deux minutes ? _

_-Nooooon. Ça fait deux heures qu'on attend, Rosie ! J'en ai maaaaaaare. _

_Rosalie soupira longuement, et marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'Alice et d'Emmett, de consanguinité, et l'étriper dans son sommeil. Le sourire d'Emmett redoubla, comprenant que Rosalie avait finalement accepté, et c'est tout sourire qu'il m'empoigna sur son épaule. _

_-Qu'es ce que... Emmett !!! REPOSES MOI PAR TERRE !! TOUT DE SUITE !!! _

_Il rit, et Alice le défia de ruiner son travail, ce à quoi il répondit que de toute façon j'allais finir mouillée, et Jasper arrêta l'altercation là, en emmenant Alice à la réception de la piscine. Je poussais des cris de plus en plus colériques, alors qu'Emmett avançait, sans même faire attention à moi sur son dos. Les passants nous regardaient bizarrement, ce à quoi je ne faisais plus cas depuis la veille. J'étais bien trop habituée à eux pour mon propre bien, et j'arrivais presque à ignorer les regards froids et moqueurs des passants. Mais mes joues prirent quand même une couleur rosie, et j'enfouissais mon visage dans le dos d'Emmett, alors que le rire d'Edward et Rosalie parvenaient à mes oreilles. _

_Arrivée devant les portes, un jeune homme qui s'occupait du service dit à Emmett de me lâchait, et je me rapprochais vivement d'Alice et Jasper, mes pieds touchant enfin le sol, et je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett refasse l'expérience. Une femme aux cheveux noirs nous accompagna finalement tous les six dans un vestiaires vide **et** mixte. A mon sens, il y avait deux erreur. _

_-Euh... Alice ? Pourquoi es ce qu'il n'y a personne ? _

_-Parce que la mère d'Emmett nous a réservé la piscine pour pas qu'on soit dérangé. _

_-Et, pourquoi es ce que dans ce centre thermal ô combien couteux, il n'y a qu'un vestiaire mixte ? _

_-Bee, Bee, Bee... Tu ne lis donc pas les panneaux ? C'était écris sur la porte pourtant... Ceci est un vestiaire de femme. Expliqua Emmett, en s'asseyant sur le banc. _

_-Alors qu'es ce que vous foutez ici ? M'exaspérais-je, alors que ma question pourtant simple tournait en longueur. _

_-Bella ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Jasper. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que l'on donne plus de travail à ces pauvres prolétaires qui nettoies après nous, non ? _

_Je grognais. Je le sentais mal ce coup là..._

_-Bon !! Et bien, les gars, moi j'y suis déjà !! S'écria Emmett, en jetant son tee-shirt sur Rosalie -qui jura- déjà en maillot, qu'il avait apparemment revêtu le matin même._

_Vraiment pas..._

_-Attend moi Emmett !! S'écria Alice à son tour, avant de me lancer un regard du coin de l'œil, et d'enlever rapidement son short et son Marcel, et en enroulant son paréo autour d'elle. _

_Vraiment..._

_-De vrais gamins... soupira Rosalie, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s'enrouler elle aussi un paréo autour d'elle, et d'y aller. _

_...vraiment..._

_-J'te l'fais pas dire... soupira Jasper, un sourire dans la voix, avant de partir à son tour. _

_...pas. _

Zut.

_J'étais désormais seule avec Edward. Je devais mettre mon maillot. Et lui aussi, à en juger par ce dernier qui sortait du sac. _

_Désormais, il y avait trois erreur. _

_Je retenais ma respiration. Saleté d'Alice, saleté de Rosalie, saleté d'Emmett, saleté de Jasper... Il n'avait que ça en tête depuis le début de la matinée ? Me laisser seule avec lui, dos à dos, dans le vestiaire de la piscine ? Je me demandai rapidement si je ne devais pas prétexter quelque chose pour ne pas me changer, quand il enleva son tee-shirt. « Woooh... Pas mal le mec. Bien roulé, faut l'avouer. » commenta la voix optimiste. « J'avoue, on peut pas lui enlever ça... » répondit la voix pessimiste, pas très fière. Je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser les deux voix. _

_-Bella ? Murmura la voix mal assurée d'Edward. _

_Je sursautais, comme si il avait parlé à une autre personne, il ne se retournait pas. _

_-Oui ? Demandais-je doucement. _

_-Euh... Au... -il s'éclaircit la gorge- au sujet d'hier soir je..._

_-Excuses moi. Marmonnais-je rapidement, en lui coupant la parole. _

_Il ne dit rien et plia son tricot avant de l'enfoncer dans le casier qui lui était désigné._

_-Non, c'est ma faute, je... _

_-On va pas recommencer. Je n'aurais pas du te gifler, tu n'as rien fais de mal, je me suis emporté, excuse moi, point. _

_Il ne dit rien un petit moment , puis s'assit sur le banc, me faisant face, incroyablement beau dans son unique jean. « Bella ! Penses à autre chose... Pitié... » me fustigeais-je mentalement, avant de fixer mon sac, comme si je ne savais pas quoi en faire, ce qui était partiellement le cas, d'ailleurs. Je vis du coin de l'œil un petit sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres, et je me tournai vers lui, lui faisant face. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Rien. _

_-Alors arrêtes de me regarder. _

_-Désolé. _

_-Ah non, ne t'excuse pas ! _

_-Pardon. _

_-Edward ! _

_Il fit mine de nouer sa bouche, et ne rajouta rien, sans cesser de sourire. _

_-Et arrêtes de sourire. _

_-Ah ! Ça va pas être possible, si tu continus comme ça. _

_-Comme quoi ? _

_-Tu ne te changes pas ? Répliqua-t-il, sournoisement. _

_Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyai ma serviette de plage -rose fushia et vert fluo, choisis par Alice, pour remplacer ma « serviette miteuse et horrible » d'après Rosalie- et il la saisit en riant, alors que je rougissais comme une pivoine. Je pris rapidement mes affaires, et partis vers une cabine, en le fusillant du regard. _

_-Je me change rapidement, et j'arrive. _

_-Vu le temps que tu as mis pour faire dix mètres et prendre tes habits, je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même échelle pour ce qui est de « rapidement »._

_Je ne répondis rien, alors que je l'entendais retirer son jean, et bloquai mon esprit et ma respiration sur le maillot -ou plutôt le bout de tissus- qu'Alice avait mit en choix numéro 01. « Ah, non, ça va pas être possible... ». Je pris le deuxième maillot, qui avait le mérite de couvrir un tout petit peu plus ma poitrine. « Non plus... ». Je continuais le petit jeu avec les maillots d'Alice qui couvraient de plus en plus de peau, jusqu'au derniers, ou un petit mot était griffonné. _

_Je le savais, je le savais...  
Tu veux pas que je te mette un une pièce, aussi ? _

_Râlait Alice, sur le petit papier. Je souris, et mis le maillot bleu nuit qui, je devais l'avouait, était très joli. Et puis, il avait le mérite de cacher toutes les parties essentielle, sans risquer de les montrer à tout faux mouvement. Je soupirai et rangeai mes affaires, en chassant de mon esprit qu'Edward serait lui aussi en maillot, et qu'il était déjà magnifique en jean. « Tu me fais pitié. Ce mec n'a aucune sensibilité, et fait parti de ces gens que tu n'aimes pas, tu sais, ceux qui haïssent leurs parents au lieu de les aimer, comme tout enfant normal. » Je me figeai instantanément. Le souvenir de notre « discution » de la veille me revint en mémoire, ainsi que de la gifle que je lui avais donné. Oui. Edward faisait parti de ses gens qui m'exaspérait plus que tout. Alors comment pouvait il avoir un tel impact sur mes hormones ? Si dieu existait, il aimait me torturer à son bon vouloir. _

_Debout, face à la porte, je ne bougeais plus. Comment avais-je pu m'enticher d'un homme qui représentait tout ce que je ne supportais pas. L'orgueil, la méchanceté, la luxure... « Menteuse... chantonna la petite voix optimiste. L'orgueil ? Tu le crois encore orgueilleux après tout ce que tu as pu voir de lui en ces trois jours ? » tinta la petite voix, en souriant de toutes ses dents. « La luxure ? Le club d'hôte est un amusement pour eux... Et ce n'est manifestement pas un bourreau des cœurs. Ou alors, pas ce week end... ». Continua-t-elle avec entrain. « La seule chose que tu peux lui reprocher, c'est de haïr sa mère. Mais qui es tu pour dire ça ? Tu ne la connais pas... ». _

_Je me mordis la lèvre avec insistance. La petite voix avait raison en un sens. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire. Je devais peut être lui laisser une petite chance..._

_-Bella, tu vas bien ? Me demanda Edward, depuis l'extérieur de la cabine. _

_Je repris mes esprits d'un seul coup, et je marmonnai quelque chose d'incompréhensible -même pour moi- et rangeai vite mes affaires. _

_J'essayais de le faire rapidement, mais après m'être cogné le petit doigt de pied et la tête, je repris à mon rythme. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu, ça n'allait pas les tuer...Je sortis finalement de la cabine, et tombai face à un Edward en maillot, qui m'attendait, appuyé contre un casier. _

_-Je suis prête. Marmonnais-je, en baissant les yeux._

_-Je vois ça. _

_Il ne bougea pas pour autant, et j'en fis de même. _

_-On pourrait rester des heures comme ça. Sourit-il, timidement. _

_-Je ne crois pas. Alice ou Emmett viendraient nous chercher. _

_-Pas faux. Acquiesça-t-il, dans un petit rire nerveux. _

_Je souris moi aussi, et le silence se réinstalla. Je me sentais mal, et mes intestins semblaient faire des noeux entre eux. Edward changea de pied d'appui, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il inspira, et prit la parole, d'une voix douce et calme. _

_-Bella, au sujet d'hier... Je... Il soupira, et releva les yeux vers moi. Je voulais m'excuser pour..._

_-Edward je..._

_-Non ! Ne me coupes pas Bella, s'il te plait ! Reprit-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Non pas que je ne le pensais pas, mais... Je... _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Répondis-je rapidement. Trop rapidement. _

_Edward releva ses yeux vers moi, et me fixa longuement. _

_-Bella, j'ai compris pourquoi je t'avais blessé plus que de raison avec ma réaction sur ma mère. Je suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le penses. Finit il dans un sourire. _

_Pour le coup, j'avais l'impression d'être vidée de mes intestins, et de mon estomac au passage. Comment ça, il avait compris ? Non ! NON ! Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant pour ma mère ! Les gens changeaient de regard après ça. Je n'étais plus Bella Swan, mais l'orpheline, qui ne vivait plus qu'avec son père. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Aussi stupide et dément que cela pouvait paraitre, je ne voulais pas. _

_-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Me bornais-je à marmonner, en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. C'était le soir, j'étais à cran, c'est tout. _

_-Bella... tenta-t-il, en se rapprochant doucement de moi._

_-Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème Edward ! Tu m'entends ? Aucun ! Je vais très bien. Tout vas très bien... Je..._

_Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais tombée. Je ne savais même pas comment Edward avait fait pour me rattraper à temps, alors que j'avais eu l'impression que le sol se rapprochait de moi encore plus vite que d'habitude. Je ne savais même pas depuis quand je pleuré. Quand j'avais commencé. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Edward me serrait doucement contre lui, en me caressant le dos, alors que je pleurais contre son torse. _

_J'avais perdu la notion du temps. _

_J'avais perdu ma mère. _

_Cela avait beau faire plusieurs années, je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment remise. J'avais pleuré sur la tombe de ma mère. J'avais pleurée seule dans mon lit. Mais jamais devant quelqu'un. J'avais évité Phil, depuis qu'elle était morte. Mon seul adieu avait été de l'enlacer quelques secondes, avant de repartir avec mon père. J'avais rassuré mon père, ne lui montrant pas ma détresse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je n'avais jamais revus mes amis de Phœnix. Et ceux de Forks n'en était pas vraiment. J'avais été prise en pitié. La fille du chef, qui revient au bercail à la mort de sa mère. La pauvre orpheline. La seule qui se montrait vraiment gentille, c'était Angela. Mais je n'étais pas assez proche d'elle pour fondre en larme dans ses bras. _

_Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'avais jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un. Je ne m'étais jamais fais de vrai amis, et je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée qu'avec eux. _

_Alors je décidai de me laisser aller, en m'accrochant à Edward de toutes mes forces. Non. Je n'avais pas décidé. Mon corps en avait pris l'initiative. Je lui faisais confiance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il me demandait doucement, d'une voix presque suppliante d'arrêter de pleurer, ou parce qu'il me murmurait des phrases de manière à me calmer inlassablement, ou parce qu'il m'embrassait doucement les cheveux ou me caressait le dos avec autant de douceur... En tout cas je lui faisais confiance. _

_Doucement, tellement doucement que je ne l'entendis d'abord, pas, Edward me murmura les paroles d'une chanson. _Sa chanson_. Celle que Phil avait l'habitude de mettre en scène avec un mauvais accent anglais « __Don't__Cry__By__ Renée ». Et le pire, c'est qu'Edward ne le savait même pas..._

_**There's something in your eyes  
(Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux)**_

_Sa voix se fit légèrement plus présente, alors qu'il traçait de légers cercles dans mon dos._

_  
**Don't hang your head in sorrow****  
(Ne te tourmente pas)  
****And please don't cry****  
(Et s'il te plait ne pleure pas)**_

_Il me murmura la phrase à l'oreille, alors que mes sanglots diminuaient doucement, avec les paroles de la chanson._

_  
**I know how you feel inside I've****  
(Je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi)  
****Somethin's changin' inside you****  
(Quelque chose est en train de changer en toi)  
****And don't you know****  
(Et ne sais-tu pas)  
****Give me a whisper****  
(Donne-moi un murmure)  
****And give me a sigh****  
(Et donne-moi un soupir)**_

_L'image de ma mère souriante, avant de partir de la maison, embrassant Phil une dernière fois me revint en mémoire. _

_  
**Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye****  
(Donne-moi un baiser avant que tu ne me dises au revoir)**_

_Elle s'approchait de moi, et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de me reprochait en riant mon association des couleurs sur mes habits. Je levais les yeux au ciel et elle eut une petite moue contrariée._

_  
**Don't you take it so hard now****  
(Ne le prends-tu pas si durement maintenant)  
****And please don't take it so bad****  
(Et s'il te plait ne le prends pas si mal)  
****I'll still be thinking of you****  
(Je penserais toujours à toi)  
****And the times we had?****  
(Et aux moments que nous avons eus...)**_

_Elle me manquait. _

_  
**How I felt inside now honey****  
(Maintenant de ce que j'ai ressenti au fond chérie)  
****You gotta make it your own way****  
(Tu dois suivre ton propre chemin)  
****But you'll be alright now sugar****  
(Mais tout ira bien pour toi à présent mon sucre)  
****You'll feel better tomorrow****  
(Tu te sentiras mieux demain)  
****Come the morning light now baby****  
(Quand viendra la lumière de l'aurore bébé)**_

_Je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Froide. Inerte. Morte..._

_**Don't you ever cry  
(Ne pleures-tu même pas)  
Don't you cry tonight  
(Ne pleure pas ce soir)  
Baby maybe someday  
(Bébé peut-être un jour)  
Don't you cry  
(Ne pleure pas)  
Don't you ever cry  
(Ne pleures-tu même pas)  
Don't you cry  
(Ne pleure pas)  
Tonight  
(Ce soir)**_

_Edward finit le dernier murmure de la chanson en écartant une larme de mon visage. Plusieurs choses se mêlaient dans ses yeux, de la gentillesse, de la tristesse, de la peine, de la douleur, et un petit autre chose. Je reniflai une dernière fois, tout en tentant de me relever, et Edward m'amena jusqu'au banc _

_-Bella ? Demanda-t-il doucement. _

_-C'est toujours moi... marmonnais-je, en replaçant doucement mes cheveux dans un sens approximatif, et en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. _

_Il sourit, et m'aida à remettre mes cheveux en place._

_-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Je ne répondis rien, attendant qu'il me prenne en pitié. Vraiment. Je ne hais pas ma mère. Je veux dire, c'est ma mère, comment pourrais-je la haïr ? Mais ce n'est pas une romance de tout les jours entre elle et moi..._

_-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Edward. J'ai agis avec bien trop de hâte. Sans prendre de recul. Tu as raison, je ne connais pas ta mère. Mais s'il te plait, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Ou du moins, pas devant moi..._

_-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un oeil au beurre noir la prochaine fois... répondit il en souriant._

_Je ris moi aussi._

_-Au fait, d'où tu connais cette chanson ? Demandais-je soudain, en me rappelant de la chanson de ma mère. _

_-Je connais pas mal de chanson... expliqua-t-il. Et... Celle là me semblait... Appropriée, on va dire. Je sais pas trop.. Les paroles... Et Puis... Je sais même pas pourquoi en fait. Ça m'est venu comme ça. _

_-Merci. Murmurais-je. Vraiment. Je suis juste étonnée que tu connaisse la chanson de ma mère. Je croyais que c'était une des seule personne à aimer __**Guns**__** N' Roses**__._

_-Je ne suis pas leur plus grand fan, mais ils se défendent... répondit-il en souriant faiblement Bon ? On va se faire noyer par Emmett ? _

_-Je dirais bien non, mais je crois qu'il serait capable de venir me chercher, et je ne suis pas fanatique des voyage sur le dos d'Emmett. A vrai dire, ça me donne un peu mal au cœur... _

_Il rit. Cette douce mélodie chantante qui berçait mes oreilles. _

_« Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi me suis entichée de lui... » pensais-je en souriant doucement, le suivant jusqu'à la piscine, ou j'entendais les cris sur-aigüe d'Alice, et le rire d'Emmett. Oui, je comprenais._

Je soupirai longuement, alors que Charlie m'appelait pour me dire que le micro-onde avait sonné. Je ne savais plus où j'en été. Je l'aimais, c'était évident. Ou du moins, j'étais entiché de lui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'au moins la moitié des filles du lycée aussi. Ah ! Et aussi qu'il était mon _ami_. Et que moi et mes hormones, n'étions pas tellement certaines de vouloir tuer cette amitié naissante. Je me sentais bien avec Edward. La preuve était que j'avais réussi à me laisser aller avec lui. Pas encore au point de lui parler de ma mère, mais assez pour pleurer dans ses bras. Chose que je faisais difficilement avec Charlie.

-Bella !! Répéta d'ailleurs celui-ci, en bas des escaliers. Je te sers ?

Je soupirais et me relevais doucement, en m'observant dans la glace. Je n'avais pas les yeux rouges, et je pensais pouvoir utiliser ma voix sans que celle ci ne faillisse. D'un pas mesuré, je sortis de ma chambre pour aller voir mon père. Ce dernier était en train de se battre avec notre repas et je le lui enlevai rapidement des mains avant qu'il ne l'envoi par terre. Il ne dit rien face à ce fait, et alla s'assoir, en sirotant sa bière.

-Dis moi, Bella, tu seras là Mercredi, ou tu seras avec tes amis ? Demanda-t-il, alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui, nos plats devant nous.

-Hum... Je réfléchis un instant. Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, normalement. Le souvenir d'Alice et de sa décision de partir a New York le lendemain me revint en tête, et je me demandais rapidement ce qu'elle pouvait prévoir avec deux jours de réflexions. Enfin, à la base. Mais je sais pas trop ce qu'Alice et les autres veulent faire alors...

-Billy vient manger et voir le match à la télé. M'expliqua rapidement mon père. Alors, je me disais que tu pourrais rester le soir... ça serait bien de les revoir un peu.

-Et je vous ferais à manger. Finis-je dans un sourire.

Charlie rosit légèrement, et sembla mal à l'aise, et je m'empressais de détourner l'attention.

-Okay. On a qu'a faire ça. Je serais là vers... les sept heures on va dire. Ça marche ?

Il acquiesça, avant de se lever pour aller manger sur le canapé. « Bon... Et bien pour le diner familial c'est raté, hein ? » pensais-je en souriant, avant de mettre mes restes à la poubelle, et de monter dans ma chambre. J'avais été un peu déçue que Charlie ne veuille pas rester avec moi à table alors qu'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. C'était sa façon d'être. Charlie ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Jamais. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, ni de très loquace. Mais c'était un bon père. Attentionné à sa manière. Dans l'ombre.

Seulement, ce soir là, j'avais besoin d'un père présent, aimant, démonstratif... D'un père qui me prendrait dans ses bras pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas, comme si j'étais une petite fille. Parce que je n'allais décidément pas bien. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma mère occupait encore toutes mes pensées, alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais j'avais déjà pleuré dans les bras d'Edward, chose que je ne faisais jamais, et je ne voulais pas retenter une nouvelle expérience aussi humiliante avec lui aussi rapidement. Je rentrai dans ma chambre doucement, et pris mon Ipod, encore dans mon sac, pour passer en boucle la chanson de ma mère, Don't Cry, dans ma tête, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Très rapidement.

Parce que revoir le visage de ma mère à chaque fois que je fermais les paupière n'était pas le meilleur des remèdes contre la solitude.

Je soupirai finalement, et au bout de la onzième fois à écouter la chanson, je pris avec colère le baladeur, et l'envoyais contre mon oreiller. Il me fallait une distraction. Et dans l'instant. « Tu deviens aussi capricieuse qu'Alice maintenant... » se moqua la voix pessimiste, qui, pour une fois, ne me dérangea pas, me sortant de ma solitude, et de ma tristesse un petit instant. Elle pouvait même se mettre à insulter Edward, que je l'aurais écouté avec attention. Mais celle ci ne se re-manifesta pas, et je décidai de ranger ma chambre, en proie à l'énervement. « Y'a du progrès... Tu passe de triste à énervé ! » se moqua la voix pessimiste, alors que j'entreprenais de ranger mes affaires de cours. Quand, la petite sonnerie qui m'annonçait avec fierté que j'avais reçu un texto me fit sursauter, et je pris mon téléphone, suspicieuse en voyant la photo d'Emmett clignoter.

**Une Minute de Silence pour cette pauvre Jessica,  
Qui, si elle n'est pas morte de honte,  
Et surement devenu dingue.  
Signé, Emmett Mc Carty, futur président des États-Unis !  
Mwa ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être le stress accumulé toute la soirée, ou bien le texto d'Emmett, ou bien le souvenir de Jessica, mais je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé.

_Plaquée à un mur comme une James Bond Girl en short et sans arme, Alice jeta un petit coup d'œil à la réception. Elle tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, en parfaite imitation de James Bond, et s'avança vers nous -sans faire de cabriole, ce qui cassa un peu l'effet « mission impossible »- en murmurant. _

_-La bécasse est en place, je répète, la bécasse est en place. _

_Rosalie soupira fortement, et prit le téléphone, qui nous servait de Talkie-Walkie, en fusillant Alice du regard, pour lui avoir fais faire ça. _

_-Bimbo Blonde à Beau goss brun ? Marmonna Rosalie, guerre convaincue. _

_-BGB à BB, je te reçois 5/5, BB. Répondit Emmett à travers le téléphone, à fond dans son personnage. _

_Je le voyais de là, arborant la même mine de James Bond qu'Alice, alors qu'Edward et Jasper étaient derrière lui, une mine désespéré sur le visage. _

_-Quoi ? Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que c'était Bimbo Blonde, et Beau goss Brun ?! Grogna Rosalie, en réponse au flot de parole d'Emmett._

_-Enfin Bimbo Blonde ! Ce sont des abréviations ! BB et BGB ! Passe moi Mini Cataclysme, c'est impossible de parler avec quelqu'un qui a aussi peu d'imagination... _

_Rosalie balança le téléphone sur Alice, apparemment vexée. _

_-Ici Mc, t'es là BGB ? _

_-Ouaip' ! Prête à te lancer avec BB ? _

_-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! _

_-Alors va y ! J'arrive après votre speech... répondit Emmett, l'excitation palpable dans sa voix. _

_Alice poussa un petit cri aigüe, avant de se remettre droite, un petit air innocent sur le visage. Je retins mon souffle. J'étais dans le même lycée, et collège que Jessica, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau. Alice s'avança de sa petite démarche jusqu'à la réception, où Jessica était seule. _

_-Oui, Mademoiselle... _

_-Brandon. Susurra Alice -Oh, mon, dieu...- avant de replacer ses mèches derrière son oreille. _

_-Mademoiselle Brandon, marmonna Jessica, perdue. Que puis-je pour vous. _

_-Hum... _

_Alice fit mine de réfléchir, son regard balayant Jessica de haut en bas, avec un regard assez... coquin ? _

_-Vous pourriez par exemple m'inviter à diner. Souffla Alice, en se mordillant la lèvre._

_-Vous... vous ne sortez pas avec Mademoiselle.... La... La jeune femme blonde ? Bégaya Jessica. _

_-Rosie ? Bien sur que si, mais plus on est de fou, plus on rit... Elle se pencha en avant, et murmura d'une voix suave. Notre chambre est la suite qui a une vue imprenable sur New York... Et les lits son parfaits..._

_Jessica avala sa salive. Je me tournais vers Rosalie, et celle ci soupira un grand coup, c'était à elle de jouer... D'un pas rapide, elle alla se mettre en vue des deux jeunes femmes, et poussa un cri de rage. _

_-ALICE ! COMMENT OSES TU ?! Cria-t-elle, alors que cette dernière fis mine de se tourner vers Rosalie, étonnée, alors que Jessica sursautait, encore plus blanche que quand Alice avait fait mine de s'intéresser à son décolleté plus que plongeant. COMMENT OSES TU FAIRE DU GRINGUE A CETTE TRAINEE !! TOI LA PAUVRE FEMME DE CHAMBRE, VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS, SI TU NE VEUX PAS TACHER TA CHEMISE BLANCHE DIX FOIS TROP PETITE POUR TOI ET TES DEUX GROS MELONS !! COMPRIS ? _

_-Rosie, calmes toi voyons ! Piailla Alice, en se rapprochant de Rosalie. Ma chérie, je ne comptais pas te tromper, je parlais à cette gentille jeune femme..._

_-JE VAIS LA TUER TA GENTILLE JEUNE FEMME !! gronda Rosalie, avant de s'approcher de Jessica, comme pour lui mettre un coup de poing. A ce moment là, Emmett arriva, et rattrapa Rosalie, avec un sourire charmeur. _

_-LACHES MOI, EMMETT !! cria Rosalie, alors qu'Alice faisait mine d'être en pleurs. _

_-Non, rosie, ne fais pas un scandale ! Alice voulait t'offrir une petite partie à trois... répondit Emmett, l'innocence incarnée. _

_Rosalie sembla se calmer sur le champ, et je vis Jessica pâlir encore plus si s'était possible. A cet instant, elle semblait réfléchir à si elle préférait coucher avec Alice et Rosalie ou se faire refaire le portrait, et je fus à peu près sure qu'elle fixer tous ses espoirs sur Emmett. _

_-C'est vrai ma Lili ? Demanda doucement Rosalie, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Tu voulais me faire ce cadeau ? De vrai de vrai ? _

_Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie avec un sourire aussi idiot sur le visage, et j'en avais presque peur. _

_-Oui. Répondit Alice, en bondissant sur Rosalie. _

_Rosalie l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose qui fit se liquéfier Jessica, avant de monter en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Alice rit, et glissa d'une voix suave à Jessica, avant de partir en roulant des fesses: _

_-Je t'attends dans une heure dans ma chambre, ma sucrette. On va t'apprendre le métier... glissa-t-elle, en caressant sa joue. _

_Jessica resta raide comme un piquée, et je crus voir Emmett lutter pour ne pas rire. Il reprit finalement son sérieux, et continua son plan. _

_-De vrai tigresses les femmes quand elles sont ensemble. Rosalie en particulier... Il tourna la tête vers Jessica, et là, le plan dérapa. Totalement. _

_-Oooh oui ! Acquiesça Jessica, en se mordant la lèvre de manière sensuelle. Et pas qu'un peu ! Merci de m'avoir... Sauver, en quelque sorte. Sans vous je ne sais pas comme j'aurais fait. _

_Jessica s'appuya en avant sur le contoir, ouvrant en plus grand le délcolté de sa chemise. Le plan dérapait, totalement. Il était question qu'Emmett drague Jessica, en enfonçant le clou. Et pas que Jessica retombe aussi vite sur ses pieds et ne se mette à séduire Emmett ! Mais ça ne sembla pas du tout le destabiliser, et il sourit à Jessica._

_-Je supposes que tu serais en train de faire la partie à trois la plus sensationnelle de ta vie... J'ai déjà essayé avec elles..._

_-Et avec moi tu essayerais ? Souffla Jessica, de la même manière qu'Alice un peu plus tôt. _

_Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarqué que les deux filles étaient à côté de moi, aussi subjuguée par le spectacle. Edward et Jasper nous rejoignirent très vite, et Emmett continua dans sa lancée, en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à son décolleté, et j'aurais juré voir Alice retenir Rosalie._

_-Ah oui ? Demanda Jessica, ou plutôt susurra Jessica. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et continua. Tu me montrerais ? _

_A ce moment là, Rosalie me poussa en avant, et je me tournais, incertaine. Je faisais quoi moi ? Le plan n'était plus du tout respecté !! Je vis Jasper et Edward échanger un regard, puis Edward acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Il avança vers moi, posa sa main droite sur ma hanche, alors que Jasper faisait de même avec la gauche, et ils m'entrainèrent jusqu'au comptoir. Mes joues étaient plus que rouge, et j'étais heureuse que Jessica soit trop occupée par Emmett pour y faire cas._

_Je le sentais très mal ce coup là... (encore). _

_-Oh ! Emmett ! Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Jasper, la sociabilité incarnée. _

_Le regard de Jessica se posa sur Jasper, qu'elle dévora littéralement des yeux, puis Edward, -je cru un instant qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus- et finalement moi, avec une légère grimace de dégout à la vu des deux mains posées sur mes hanches. Emmett se tourna vers nous, un appel au secours silencieux, et Jasper se rapprocha de la réception. _

_-Alors... Jessica, c'est ça ? Vous trouvez donc la conversation d'Emmett aussi... enrichissante ? _

_-A moins que ce ne soit son torse que vous trouvez intéressent... rajouta Edward, en resserrant sa prise autour de moi -dans le seul but d'éloigner Jessica au grand damne de la voix optimiste, de mes hormones et de moi même. _

_-Je parierais plutôt sur le Jean extra moulant... répondit Jasper, à l'adresse d'Edward. _

_Jessica devint aussi rouge que moi d'habitude, et elle balbutia quelques excuses, avant de s'en aller rapidement du comptoir, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Emmett, qui, je ne sais par quel idée perverse, me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa sur le nez -je cru d'ailleurs entendre Jessica marmonner un « les gardes tous pour elle... » mauvais, avant de partir. _

_La mission n'avait pas été une franche réussite. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'Alice ne partait jamais sur une défaite._

[...]

_Nous partions. Du moins, nous devions partir, une fois qu'Alice aurai jugé sa vengeance contre Jessica satisfaite. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la fin assez distrayante, bien qu'honteuse, Jessica pouvait encore, d'après Alice, se pavaner comme une femme fatale qui ne savait pas s'habiller, un des pêcher suprême d'Alice. Rosalie rajouta qu'Alice n'avait pas aimé ce regard de vautour qu'elle avait lancée à Jasper, et que cela était pour beaucoup dans la mini vengeance qui allait suivre, et qui allait donner à Jessica tout le loisir de se souvenir de nous. _

_Assise les jambes croisée au dessus de sa valise, les lunettes sur le nez, des airs de Paris Hilton jusqu'au bout des ongles, Alice attendait. Je ne savais pas quoi vu que nous étions tous prêt, mais elle attendait. Quand, celle qu'elle attendait arriva. Alice s'éclaircit la gorge, et Jessica se plaça devant nous, assez perplexe. _

_-Bon.. Euh... Je... Je suis votre femme d'hôtel, et... euh... Je voulais savoir si vous aviez passé de bonnes... euh... Enfin, un bon week end. _

_-Oui ! Répondit Alice, en se mordant la lèvre, et en regardant Jessica par dessus ses lunettes. Mais par contre vous devriez faire vérifier les ressort du lit de notre chambre._

_Et là, Rosalie fit une chose que je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire: elle gloussa. _

_Jessica sembla assez mal à l'aise de se re-retrouver en présence d'Alice et Rosalie, mais elle tenta de ne pas le montrer. _

_-Bon, et bien nous allons y aller. N'es ce pas ma caille ? Demanda Alice, à l'adresse de Rosalie, avant de prendre sa valise et de l'emmener vers le taxi. _

_Emmett s'éclaircit à son tour la gorge, et, sans un regard pour Jessica, se tourna vers moi. _

_-Mon cœur, tu veux que je te porte ta valise à la voiture ? Demanda-t-il, en faisant papillonner ses yeux. _

_Bien que je sache ce qui allait se passer, cela me fit quand même étrange de voir Emmett aussi mièvre, et surtout de le voir embrasser le bout de mon nez. Il gloussa, et, histoire de bien enfoncer Jessica, la salua sans même un regard:_

_-Au revoir Julia._

_Jessica vira au rouge pivoine, visiblement aussi énervée que quand Tyler avait repoussé ses avances en 4éme, alors qu'Emmett, celui sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu, ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Elle me fusilla du regard, et Jasper passa sa main dans mon dos, en se penchant sur la valise, et me sourit, lui non plus ne regardant pas Jessica. Ce fut finalement au tour d'Edward, qui, lui, se contenta de prendre la deuxième valise d'Alice, et de m'embrasser sur la joue, avant de partir, sans rien rajouter. Jessica était désormais aussi hargneuse qu'un caniche, et elle tapait la mesure du pied. _

_-On voit que ça marche plutôt bien Swan, tu les collectionnes. Comme quoi, l'argent ça achète tout. A moins que tu les payes en nature..._

_Je fus vexée par ce commentaire, et j'allais rétorquer quelque chose, quand Alice m'interpella. _

_-Bella ! Chérie, viens garder la voiture et Rosie, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Jessica. _

_Celle ci se décomposa sur place._

_-Et n'écoutes pas cette pauvre pintade dévergondée. Rajouta-t-elle à ma hauteur. Jessie, ma caille, je te passe mon numéro, et si jamais un jour tu passes à Seattle tu m'appelles, okay chérie ? Moi je t'aime. Finit elle en un clin-d'œil. _

_Si elle ne venait pas de m'énerver au delà des limites du raisonnable, j'aurais appelée le samu. Jessica virait au blanc, qui en aurait fait pâlir un albinos. En temps normal, je l'aurais plaint aussi. Mais là j'étais trop secouée de rire pour arriver à un tel résultat. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait vouloir la plaindre, mais Alice sembla tout de même vexée que Jessica n'ai pas appréciais le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à elle. Ce qui valut à Jasper de redoubler d'effort d'ingénuité pour arriver à calmer la morosité d'Alice. _

Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'eux pour imaginer des plans pareil ! Mais j'étais d'accord pour dire que s'il n'existaient pas, il faudrait les inventer. Les journées seraient ennuyeuses sans eux.

Je me balançais sur le lit, ma mère rangée dans un coin de ma tête jusqu'au lendemain matin. J'irais voir Esmée. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, et personne ne serait mieux qualifiée qu'elle. Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, montrant un photo qui captura toute mon attention. Penché au dessus de la balustrade du balcon de la chambre, Edward regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. « Photo Made in Alice, ça aussi... » souris-je doucement. J'ouvris le texto avec rapidité.

**Bonne Nuit. **

Je souris.

* * *

_Et Voilaaaa !! _

_Bon, d'abord, je pense que la vengence contre Jess a déçu, mais, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire alors... TADAM ! Ensuite, chapitre mou. Bon, et bien à la base, je devais mettre la journée du lundi dedant, parce que la journée du dimanche devait être courte. Mais avant que j'ai eus le temps de dire OUF !, BOUM ! 13 pages... Et je ne voulais pas couper la journée de lundi... Donc... Au prochain chapitre, il y aura les début de Bella en temp qu'hôte !! Et ouiiii !!! _

_Ensuite, pour la chanson Don't Cry, et bien en fait je connaissais pas cette chanson, et en tappant Don't Cry (parce que j'avis décidé que ça serait mn titre de chapitre) sur google, je me suis retrouvée avec cette chanson. Et comme les paroles allaient pas mal... Voila ! ^^ Je ne suis pas super forte dans tout ce qui touche la musique..._

_Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et sur ceux, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) & au passage, une petite **review**, histoire d'avoir votre avis...? _

* * *


	8. Getsuyõbi sous la pluie

**NdA: Pour faire plaisri à ma bêta Reader qui a subitement décidée que ça faisait plus joli quand les éclipses temporelles et les chansons n'étaient pas centrée, je laisse le chapitre comme ça. (Juste pour remercier PLATiiiiiiiiiNETTE RORONOA de corriger mes chapitres depuis le début ! :D ) I'm Always Right !  
**

_**H**eey** !**_

_Tout d'abord, on change pas une équipe qui gagne: *se met à genoux* PAAAARDON !! Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mais comprenez, je suis pas encore Wonder Woman, et la reprise des cours a été Hard... :-S _

_Mais le chapitre est là ! 20,267 mots et 32 pages Word !!! (mon record ^^) Alors, c'est pas un joli cadeau de retour ça ? Bon, vous me direz, ça dépend du contenu ! Alors je vais ps vous faire attendre plus longtemps... _

_Quoi que... si ! Eh oh ! Je vous parle une fois toutes les trois semaines, je peux bien vous parler longtemps, non ?! _

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour vos **386 REVIEW** !! Je suis super contente ! Mais quelques personnes m'ont dit que mon résumer n'était pas... ce qui a de plus acceuillant ! Alors, je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à en faire un mieux, ou du moins, à m'en proposer, que je puisse voir ce que je pourais faire ! _

_Voila, je vais m'arrêter là. Vous voyez, j'ai pas dis grand chose aujourd'hui ! Alors, encore une fois merci, et** Bonne Lecture** ^^ **:p**_

* * *

**Chapitre 07: Getsuyōbi sous la pluie.**

-COMMENT CA BELLA N'EST PAS REVEILLEE ??!! s'écria la voix d'Alice, depuis le rez de chaussé.

-Et bien si elle ne l'était pas, maintenant elle l'est. Rajouta Rosalie, sans même un remord.

J'étais encore emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, hagarde, quand les pas de mes deux soit disant amies, ouvrirent en fracas la porte, sous les maigres protestations de mon père. J'entrouvris un œil, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à identifier les deux énergumènes qui venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre, alors que je savais pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être qu'elles. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de personne qui pouvait arriver dans ma chambre sans être ne serait-ce qu'intimidées par mon père. Aussi sèchement qu'elle était rentré, Alice tira un coup sec sur la couverture, et je poussais un gémissement plaintif.

-Hummm... Lice... Dors... Sommeil...

-Y'a pas de Alice qui tienne: Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, TU ES RETARD MA GRANDE !!

Je me tournais doucement vers le réveil, et je faillis le lancer dans la tête d'Alice, histoire qu'elle sache ce que j'en faisais de ses horaires, quand je me souvins de notre rendez vous dans un quart d'heure au lycée.

-Oh non ! Maugréais-je, en envoyant valser les couvertures au dessus de moi.

Je me levai d'un bond, en saisissant l'uniforme que j'avais préparé pour le matin même, et commençai à partir vers la salle de bain en pestant contre ces collants que je n'arrivais jamais à mettre sans les filer de haut en bas. Mais une claque derrière ma tête m'arrêta, alors que j'entendais Rosalie taper du pied en soupirant. Je me retournai en massant approximativement ma tête, alors qu'Alice me fixait avec son regard le plus méchant -du moins, à ma connaissance...

-Bella ? Murmura-t-elle, des envies de meurtres palpable dans sa voix.

-Ou... Oui. Bégayais-je, en déglutissant lentement.

-En quoi mes indications d'hier sont elles complexes ? Continua-t-elle, lentement.

-Euh... Elles... Elles ne le sont pas Alic...

-Alors qu'elles étaient ces instructions ? Me coupa-t-elle, en avançant vers moi.

-Euh...

-Tu sais dire autre chose ?

-Dé-désolé, A-Ali-lice. Bégayais-je, alors que la menaçante Alice s'approchait de moi.

Quand tout à coup, un sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage, et elle m'arracha les habits des mains, avant de m'envoyer déjeuner, alors qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Rosalie ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce brusque changement de personnalité, et j'essayais d'en faire de même, bien que de voir l'effrayante Alice se métamorphoser en la joyeuse Alice de d'habitude en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux était tout de même assez déstabilisant. Je me demandai vaguement si c'était moi ou eux les anormaux dans l'histoire alors que je me servais un bol de céréale.

Mon père me testa du regard, assez étonné de me voir redescendre en pyjama, alors que j'étais toujours prête d'habitude, mais ne dit rien, visiblement plus perturbé par l'arrivée fracassante de mes deux amies. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche -imitation parfaite d'une carpe-, avant de me saluer rapidement, et de me lancer un « A ce soir », en fermant la porte. Je soupirai, et bu mon lait, attendant patiemment qu'Alice arrête de ne faire je ne sais quoi à l'étage -elle devait surement déplacer les meubles vu le boucan que ça faisait. En temps normal, j'aurais accouru en haut pour voir ce qu'elle traficotait, mais je commençais à la connaître, et que je sois là ou pas, le résultat serait le même. Si ce n'est que ma présence me couterais surement une autre claque derrière la tête pour ne pas avoir suivit ses indications à la lettre, et cela faisait assez mal, ce qui me dissuada complètement de tenter de sauver la maison. Comment un être si petit, qui devait faire 1 mètre 50 pour 40 kilo arrivait à être si effrayante et -il fallait bien lui accorder ça- puisse donner des coups aussi douloureux ?

-BELLAAAA !! TU AS, A CET INSTANT PRECIS, FINIS DE DEJEUNER !! cria Alice depuis l'étage.

Je ne cherchai même pas à discuter, et je mis mon bol dans l'évier, allant rejoindre Alice et Rosalie. « Comment j'arrive à être aussi cool ce matin ? » me demandais-je, alors que je montais les marches. « Alice a du te péter deux petits milliards de neurones... » répondit la voix Pessimiste, moqueuse. Sur ce point là, j'étais d'accord avec elle. A peine eus-je franchis la dernière marche, que le petit démon qui n'avait d'autre nom qu'Alice me tira d'une force inattendue jusqu'à mon lit, me donnant mes habits -ou plutôt me les jetant dans les bras- et m'ordonna de me changer. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Rosalie observait tout les recoins de ma chambre, l'œil critique. Pour le coup, je ne savais plus trop si je devais rire ou pleurer. Je tentais l'approche la plus douce que je pus, alors qu'Alice continuait à me fixer d'un regard dur, en se remettant à taper du pied.

-Euh... Alice... Je dois me changer _là_ ?

-C'est l'idée. Répondit-elle, cassante.

-Ici ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Maintenant ?

Alice perdit patience, et me fis les gros yeux. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas.

-Elle veut qu'on sorte. Souffla Rosalie, en inspectant l'intérieur d'une boite à musique.

Alice grogna, comprenant finalement, et tapa du pied.

-Oh non Bella ! Tu vas pas nous faire ta sainte prude ! On est toutes constituées pareil !

-Désolé de te dire ça Alice, mais ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Alors change toi.

-Sortez d'abord !

Pour toute réponse, elle souffla une nouvelle fois.

-Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Alice de répliquer, et sortais déjà de la chambre, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Alice ronchonner, mais je ne pliais pas: Alice n'entrerait pas dans cette pièce.

Je fus finalement habillée -mes collants pas du tout filé !- et j'ouvris la porte à une Alice exaspérée, qui m'assit de force sur un tabouret qui à la base venait de ma cuisine, avant de prendre place, avec Rosalie de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle échangèrent un regard, puis Alice commença à dompter mes cheveux, avec autant de douceur qu'un buffle. « Ah ! J'avais oublié de ne pas énervé Alice avant qu'elle ne commence à me coiffer-maquiller-relooker... Bien fait pour moi... » notais-je mentalement, alors que Rosalie approchait de mon visage un crayon à maquillage noir.

Sur l'instant, je priais toutes les divinité que j'avais rencontré dans mes livres pour, qu'avec la chance que j'avais, je ne reparte pas en mode mono-visuel.

J'arrêtais totalement de bouger, malgré les violents coups de brosse d'Alice.

[...]

-Eh beh ! Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être là à six heures trente, t'es plutôt à la bourre Lili. Lança Emmett, en guise de bonjour.

Je m'écrasais le plus possible, alors qu'Alice le fusillait plus que méchamment du regard. Jasper ne releva même pas la tête de son cahier, alors que Rosalie tombait lourdement sur un fauteuil à côté d'Edward, qui baillait. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être en total état de marche ce matin. Je remarquai que la joue d'Edward était légèrement colorée entre le rouge et le bleu, ce qu'Alice remarqua aussi, car elle se désintéressa soudain d'Emmett, pour pousser un cri d'horreur, son doigt pointé sur Edward.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Bella, c'est officiel, aujourd'hui, je vais te tuer.

-Attend qu'elle ai fini de rembourser ça dette Lili. Ajouta Jasper.

-Pourquoi tu veux la tuer, peuchère. Ma Petite Bee-Jolie... papillonna Emmett.

Il vint alors me faire un bisou sonore sur la joue, et en me lançant un bonjour ornementé d'un clin-d'œil. Il se tourna vers Alice, et la fit tourner une fois, avant de l'embrasser aussi bruyamment, sur le front; puis s'approcha de Rosalie, qu'il embrassa elle aussi sur la joue, en la mordant au passage. Elle grogna, et s'essuya la joue, alors qu'Emmett retombait sur le canapé, tout content. Je dus sembler presque choquée, car Edward m'expliqua rapidement que c'était le bonjour d'Emmett de tout les matins, et qu'il faudrait que je m'y habitue. Alice sembla alors se contrarier encore plus, et elle tapa du pied, en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Jasper posa alors son cahier sur la table, et vint s'approcher d'Alice, qui plissait le nez, apparemment vexée.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Lilice ? Demanda-t-il, en calant ses yeux dans les siens, et en l'embrassant doucement.

Je détournai le regard. C'était la première fois que je les voyais s'embrasser, et c'était comme si je violais leur intimité à tout les deux rien qu'en les observant. Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'Alice vivait assez mal le fait qu'ils doivent cacher leur relation, ce que je trouvais étrange, d'une fille qui ne laissait rien transparaitre. C'était comme si elle possédait une grande façade, qui la cachait entièrement. La protégeait.

Elle soupira finalement, se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de Jasper et expliqua d'un ton mi-plaintif, mi-coléreux.

-Il y a que je suis arrivée en retard parce que Bella ne s'est pas réveillée, qu'Edward à la marque de la main de Bella sur la joue et que c'est trop laid, et tu ne m'avais même pas encore dis bonjour. _Goujat_ ! Le réprimanda-t-elle, en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

Apparemment, de tous ses problèmes, celui qui impliquait Jasper était celui qui l'énervait le plus.

-Désolé Lilice. Je te jure que j'ai pas fais exprès. Pour Bella, c'est pas grave, de toute façon on a déjà sélectionné les habits non ?

-Mais ils les auront pas vu !

-Parce que tu comptes leur laisser le choix ? Demanda Jasper, en relevant un sourcil.

-Bien sur que non ! Répliqua Alice, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si cette simple idée était plus que grotesque.

-Alors tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de problème !

-Euh... Si, il y en a un ! Je veux les voir moi ses habits ! Je te fais pas confiance Alice... Contra Edward.

Jasper lui lança un regard assassin, de même qu'Alice, et Emmett prit la suite d'Edward.

-C'est pas contre toi Alice, mais je me souviendrais toujours de la journée « Carnaval de Venise » où tu nous avais pris des habits de femmes histoire de faire vraiment déguisement...

-Vous les aviez mis ? Demandais-je, en essayant de m'imaginer Emmett et Edward en jupe ou en Robe.

Emmett me lança un regard presque écœuré, et Edward répondit.

-Bien sur que non ! Emmett les a brulé devant Alice, qui a bien faillis nous bruler avec...

-Elle n'a jamais été aussi en colère... Ajouta Rosalie, en réajustant sa coiffure dans un miroir. Quoi que... C'était pas mal aussi quand vous l'avez « accidentellement » fais tombé dans les bassins du collège quand elle allait rencontrer sa correspondante Française... Le maquillage, la robe Dior... Tout était mort. Elle avait du se faire porter pâle, pour ne pas perdre la face devant la française.

Emmett avait le regard perdu au loin, le visage orné d'un magnifique sourire, alors qu'Edward souriait, et que Jasper -qui apparemment, était dans le coup aussi- se retennait pour ne pas rire.

-Excusez moi de casser vos petits souvenir ô combien passionnant, mais j'ai un troisième problème ! Un mot: Edward !

-Alice ! On sait que c'est une erreur de la nature, mais c'est pas très gentil de le lui faire remarquer ! Le pauvre ! Répondit Emmett, alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

-Hum... Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Alice. C'est affreux Eddy, ta joue est d'une couleur non identifiée. Renchéris Rosalie, en lançant un œil critique à Edward.

Je me sentais assez mal pour lui. Après tout, c'était moi la cause de cette marque bleu-jaune-rouge.

-Bah ! Un peu de fond de teint et sa s'arrange ! Répondit Jasper, en balayant l'option d'un geste de la main.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Edward, incrédule.

-T'as bien entendu Eddy, ils veulent te transformer en gonzesse. Acquiesça Emmett, l'air sérieux.

-M'ouais... Mais il faut qu'il aille voir Carlisle...

-Bella aussi pour son nez ! Ajouta Rosalie.

Je passais machinalement ma main au dessus de mon nez, et fus contente de ne rien sentir. Mais le visage de Tanya s'imposa à moi presque violemment, Jane à côté d'elle. « Je les avais presque oubliées elles... » Pensais-je amèrement, alors que je voyais Rosalie et Jasper sortir de la pièce et Alice asséner un claque derrière la tête à Emmett.

-Bon, tu viens ? Me demanda Edward, qui venait de se rapprocher de moi.

-Euh... marmonnais-je quelque peu perdue. Ou ça ?

-A l'infirmerie... Comme... Alice l'a dit... ? Expliqua Edward, aussi perdu que moi, mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Oh ! Euh... Oui, bien sur... Oui.

Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants du regard, et je commençais à passer la porte, quand Alice poussa un cri suraigu.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette éducation ! Grogna-t-elle, en fusillant Edward du regard. Elle pointa un doigt sur sa joue.

Edward soupira, et se rapprocha d'Alice.

-Bonjour Alice. Répondit-il, en l'embrassa à l'endroit que son doigt désignait.

-Salut Eddy-Mon-Chéri ! S'écria-t-elle, en se jetant dans ses bras. Alors, ta maman, elle a vu pour l'anniversaire de Rosie ?

-M'ouais c'est bon. Mais je peux rien faire de plus. Elle était pas très chaude quand j'ai dis que tu étais de la partie avec Emmett... Et...

-Bella ? Je me doutais que se serait un problème... Bah ! On verra ça demain soir !

J'étais perdue depuis le début de la conversation, mon esprit encore embuée par la matinée, mais l'entente de mon nom me réveilla quelque peu.

-De quoi, je serais un problème ? Demandais-je, en plissant le nez.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme si il hésitait à aborder le problème, mais Alice prit la parole, détendue, comme à son habitude.

-Je t'expliquerais en histoire. On a cour ensemble ! Finit-elle en sautillant.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'en demander plus -ni de demander comment elle savait ça, Alice savait tout- et suivis Edward qui sortait de la pièce. Nous marchâmes dans un silence loin d'être gênant le long du couloir. Je trouvais plus qu'étrange, en y repensant. « A chaque fois que tu marches seule avec lui tu trouves ça bizarre ! C'est lassant. Répétitif. Et Pathétique aussi. Mais ça n'a pas de rapport. » Ronchonna la voix Pessimiste.

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de délirer d'avantage, car Tanya et son toutou roux venait d'arriver.

-Eddy ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ce soir nous avons du temps ensemble, non ? Ça sera bien mieux qu'avec toutes ces harpies qui te tournent autour.

Par ce que bien sur, elle n'en n'était pas une. _Bien sur_.

-Au mon dieu ! Edward ! Qu'est t-il arrivé à ta joue ? S'exclama Tanya, dans un cri mièvre que j'aurais juré avoir entendu dans la bouche de Jessica.

-Oh, ça... marmonna Edward.

Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, je me faisais aussi petite que possible. Mais là j'aurais aimé pouvoir me cacher derrière Edward.

-Je suis tombé. A croire que c'est un truc du club d'hôte. Répondit il en souriant, en faisant un mouvement circulaire nous comprenant tous les deux.

Le regard de Tanya me dévisagea deux petites secondes, et Jane proposa de partir. Je baissais doucement les yeux vers le sol. Edward refit un de ses sourires magnifiquement séduisant sur ses lèvres, et il noua sa main dans le bas de mon dos, saluant rapidement Tanya et Jane, et reprenant sa route jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je sentais le regard de Tanya me fusiller du regard, Jane me vrillant la nuque avec attention.

-Si Rosalie apprend que tu t'es encore une fois écrasée devant elle, je crois qu'elle te tue. Me souffla doucement Edward, alors que l'on tournait à un couloir.

-Tu te rends compte que Tanya va être encore plus en colère que la dernière fois ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Edward ! Je ne m'écrase pas par plaisir ! Mais je ne vais pas faire un scandale ici alors que..

-Alors que quoi Bella ? Bon sang ! Mais en quoi elle te fait autant peur ?

-Edward ! Je n'ai ni votre influence, ni votre comte en banque...

-Et alors ? Grogna Edward.

Un léger silence s'installa, et je le fusillais du regard. Il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ?! C'était pourtant simple !

-C'est bon, laisse tomber. Soupira-t-il. On est arrivé.

Il leva sa main de ma hanche, et je sentais l'absence de sa main comme si je retombais durement sur terre. Edward tapa trois coups à la porte, et j'entendis la voix de Carlisle nous intimer d'entrer. Edward ouvrit la porte, nous laissant voir Esmée, assise sur le bureau de son mari, l'air passablement contrariée. Carlisle nous sourit gentiment, et s'enquit d'une voix calme.

-Edward, Bella ! Ravis de vous voir, que vous es-t-il arrivé ?

-Je venais voir pour mon nez. Marmonnais-je, doucement, alors qu'Esmée me contemplait de haut en bas.

-Hum... acquiesça Carlisle, en se tournant vers son espace de travail. Et Edward t'accompagne au cas où tu te perdrais ?

-Non, je voudrais que vous regardiez ma joue Carlisle. Répondit Edward.

Le docteur se tourna vers Edward, assez étonné. Il inspecta son visage au même moment qu'Esmée. Il s'avança vers nous, et prit le visage d'Edward entre ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, et je rougissais, alors qu'il semblait interloqué par la marque sur la joue d'Edward. Je ne l'avais franchement pas manqué...

-Que t'est il arrivé Edward ? Demanda soucieusement Esmée, alors que Carlisle passait une pommade sur la joue d'Edward.

-Oh... rien de très grave. Tempéra Edward.

Esmée dut s'apercevoir du mon teint plus que rouge, et ne rajouta rien.

-C'est pas méchant. Plus de peur que de mal. Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Sourit Carlisle, avant de m'appeler vers lui. Je suppose qu'Alice n'a pas aimé cette marque.

-C'est le moins qu'on puise dire. Souffla Edward, dans un petit rire.

Carlisle tritura mon nez, et je fus heureuse de ne rien sentir. Il sembla aussi content que moi, et sourit, avant de me renvoyer à côté d'Edward.

-Et bien les enfants, tout va pour le mieux. Vos visages ont quelque peu souffert, mais ça va, rien de trop grave. Et bien, j'espère ne plus vous revoir. Nous salua Carlisle, en souriant.

Nous rîmes, et Edward commença à sortir. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Esmée, et me jetais à l'eau. « Allé ma vieille. Tu voulais aller parler à Esmée ? Et bien va y ! » m'encourageais-je mentalement. Edward remarqua mon arrêt, et je lui fis signe de partir devant. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Je me tournais vers Esmée, qui me regardait attentivement, et je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Esmée ? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle releva ses yeux noisettes sur moi, m'inspectant des pieds à la tête.

-Oui, Bella ? Demanda-t-elle, finement.

-Je... Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de... De venir parler... Avec vous... Enfin... Seules... Euh...

-A quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh... Je... Pourquoi pas... de 15 heures à 16 heures. J'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps...

-D'accord. Et bien à tout à l'heure Bella, ne fais pas plus attendre Edward.

Esmée me sourit une dernière fois, et je saluais brièvement Carlisle, rejoignant Edward dehors. J'inspectai rapidement le couloir à sa recherche, avant de le trouver. Il était appuyé contre un poteau, le regard perdu dans la cour. Je me rapprochais doucement de lui. Il semblait comme... torturé. Perdu. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour voir ce qui le tombait dans cet état, et c'était comme si Jane venait de me donner un autre coup de poing dans le ventre: ses deux yeux émeraudes fixaient sans faillir la silhouette prétentieuse de Tanya, qui discutait avec Jane et une autre fille blonde, que j'avais vu dans le fan-club de Jasper. « Et Vlan ! Grosse douche froide. » piailla Pessimiste, éclatante de joie. Je pris doucement ma respiration. « A quoi je m'attendais de toute façon ? » me résonnais-je, en interpelant Edward, d'une voix assez morne.

-Hum ? Demanda Edward, en se retournant vers moi, et en m'observant rapidement. Qu'es ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Rien. Coupais-je sèchement. Juste qu'on doit y aller.

Je commençais à partir d'un pas rapide, et m'éloignais de lui. « Génial, manquait plus que j'ai les larmes aux yeux ! Saleté de corps trop émotif ! »

-Bon, et bien... Je... Je vais en cour. Marmonnais-je, rapidement.

-Avec une demi-heure d'avance ?

-Je ne sais pas trop où c'est, je pars avant.

-Je peux t'accompagner...

-Je dois aller au toilette.

-C'est à l'opposé de là où tu vas. Me coupa-t-il, en m'attrapant par le bras. Bella, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Contrais-je, sans me retourner.

Ces saleté de larmes commençaient à me piquer les yeux, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il les voit. Surtout pas... lui. J'essayais de me dégager rapidement, mais il était bien plus rapide que moi, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour me tourner vers lui totalement, en m'immobilisant sur place. Il remarqua instantanément mes yeux trop humides, et il fronça les sourcils, et relâcha sa prise.

-Bella, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il doucement.

-Rien. Répondis-je rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, et sembla m'analyser de son simple regard. J'entendis les rires de Tanya et de ses deux amies se rapprocher de nous, et Edward se tendit instantanément, me relâchant, et me mettant derrière lui. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il allait être pris en pleine bêtise par la magnifique blonde qui s'approchait de nous. Elle lança un sourire ravageur à Edward, et répondit par un petit sourire crispé. Qui sonnait faux. Très faux.

-Et bien ! Quelle coïncidence ! On se croise deux fois en moins d'une heure ! Gloussa Tanya, en déposant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Sur l'instant, j'avais envie de lui arracher le bras et de la battre avec. Je me surpris moi même à cet élan de rage, et je m'éloignais doucement d'Edward, alors que celui-ci écoutait Tanya en souriant. Plus je le voyais sourire à Tanya de manière aussi... aussi... Enfin, plus je le voyais sourire, plus je comparais ses réactions avec moi à celles qu'il avait avec elle. Il ne m'écoutait jamais parler avec ce sourire là. Il ne me regardait pas avec le même air que quand il la regardait tout à l'heure. Non. Moi il me consolait quand je craquais, dans les vestiaires de la piscines. Et moi, j'étais stupide.

C'était comme si Jane venait de me donner un énième coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ça faisait mal. C'était déchirant. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. _(__**nda:**_ _Je sais, Jane lui donne pas mal de coup de poing dans l'estomac aujourd'hui, mais que voulez vous, j'aime bien cette métaphore...)_

Edward ne ce comporterait jamais avec moi comme avec Tanya.

Et il avait fallut que mon saleté de petit cœur qui ne sait que battre à mille à l'heure s'amourache de lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'avais fait pour énerver les dieux autant...

Je commençais à m'éloigner, quand la main d'Edward s'arrêta avec force sur mon poignet. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Il n'avait même pas quitté Tanya des yeux. Mais sa main ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher mon poignet. Il me rapprocha progressivement de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois dans sa vision périphérique, et il lâcha mon poignet pour attraper ma main, avec la même intention de ne pas me lâcher qu'auparavant.

Pour le coup, la douleur de mon ventre disparu totalement, et je ne sentais presque plus le regard assassin -et si habituel- de Jane me vriller le dos -ou, en l'occurrence, le visage. Je ne sentais que la main chaude d'Edward qui tenait la mienne. « Et Tanya, il lui tient pas la main ! » pensais-je en faisant des bonds imaginaires dans mon esprit. « C'est puéril. » Pinça Pessimiste. « Alors là tu vois, j'en ai strictement rien à faire... » souris-je, mentalement. J'avais conscience de réagir comme une gamine. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais, vraiment, vraiment pas.

-Mais, dis moi plutôt Edward, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu à la réception de la famille de Jane ce week-end ? J'ai pourtant vu tes parents... lança Tanya, en battant des paupières.

-Parce que nous étions en sortie. Avec tout le club. Nous avons fais visiter New York à Bella. Répondit Edward, en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

Bien que le couloir soit immense, je sentis la pression monter d'un cran, et j'avais envie de partir en courant, si la main d'Edward n'avait pas aussi calmement entouré la mienne. Il l'avait fait exprès...Tanya ne put retenir un regard plus que noir vers moi, puis elle salua Edward assez spécifiquement, avant de partir avec ses deux suivantes, qui me jetèrent un regard par dessus mon épaule. Je soufflais de soulagement, et Edward daigna lâcher la main, en m'entrainant vers les grands escaliers qui menaient à mon court de littérature.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me voir porter un gros pansement hideux sur le nez. Soupirais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Elles m'avaient quelque peu exaspéré, on va dire. Répondit-il. Alors je l'ai légèrement remis à sa place sans faire trop de vague. Et puis, je n'ai rien fais de mal...

-N'oublies pas la promesse que je t'ai faite vendredi soir ! Elle tient toujours. Rétorquais-je, faussement sérieuse.

-Que m'as tu promis ? Demanda-t-il, en réfléchissant.

-Si je venais à mourir, je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Dixit, moi même. Lui annonçais-je en souriant, alors que nous prenions le couloir de mon cour.

-Hum... Je croyais que c'était juste si tu mourais d'hypothermie...

-Oui, mais imagine l'état de colère dans lequel ça mettrait Tanya si je te suivais tout le temps ! Elle enragerait, j'en suis certaine ! J'aurais enfin ma vengeance, et je ne risquerais aucun désagrément.

-Je suis vexé. Répondit-il, en faisant une moue dont Alice avait le secret. Tu aurais pu dire que tu reviendrais pour moi, mais tu préfère dire que c'est pour te venger de l'autre peste. Je suis vraiment vexé. Mais je me vengerais plus tard, en attendant... Je te dis à tout à l'heure. Sourit-il.

Il commença à partir, puis revint vers moi, et m'embrassa sur la joue, son sourire en coin coincé sur ses lèvres.

-Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour.

Il m'embrassa sur l'autre joue.

-Et deuxièmement, je te dis à tout à l'heure, Bella.

Et il partit, ce même sourire sur les lèvres, alors que je rentrais en salle de cours, Tanya rangé dans un coin brumeux de ma tête.

[...]

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus inconfortable. Le regard de Jane qui me transperçait la nuque, celui presque identique de son père qui me faisait cours, l'angoisse de retomber sur Tanya et Jane à la sortie des cours ou la faim qui me prenait peu à peu le ventre. Jamais, au grand jamais, une matinée n'avait été aussi... longue. Je soupirais une énième fois, et jetais un regard sur la pendule accrochée sur le mur en face de moi. Plus que cinq petites minutes. _Cinq_. J'étais à la fois contente de bientôt quitter ce cours, et effrayée à l'idée de ce que j'allais retrouver derrière cette porte.

Pour la énième fois dans le cours, le professeur Volturi releva son nez parfait du livre de littérature Française, et ses grands yeux me glacèrent sur place.

-Mademoiselle Swan, pensez vous être exclue de la consigne que je viens de donner ?

J'avalais péniblement ma salive.

-Évidemment que non. Alors pourriez vous porter plus d'attention à cette œuvre d'Hugo, que ce que vous en porter maintenant.

Sa voix était cassante, sèche, froide, effrayante.

-Sur le champ, mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez raté toute votre journée de Vendredi de cour, pratiquement. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous exclu, cinq minutes avant la fin ?

Il releva un de ses sourcils, attendant une réponse. Bien que je n'en n'eus pas un choix très varié...

-Excusez moi, Monsieur. Je m'y remet, tout de suite.

-Il vaudrait mieux.

Je replongeais ma tête dans « Les Misérables » de Victor Hugo. Ce livre m'insupportait. Il était fade. Bien sur, l'histoire était belle, mais... J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Et même si il avait été dans ce livre, je ne l'aurais pas plus aimé: C'était fade. Je soupirai, et tournai lascivement la page. Plus que trois minutes avant que cette foutue sonnerie ne sonne.

Je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce. Le professeur, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas remarqué que sa propre fille ne lisait pas le moins du monde le dit-livre, tout comme le trois quart du reste de la classe. Je poussai un long soupir. Je n'allais pas arriver à passer l'année. Cela faisait déjà trois jours, et j'avais déjà les nerfs en pelotes. Je poussai un autre long soupir. Un petit rire discret derrière moi, et je me figeais. _Zut. _

-Les courts sont si ennuyeux que ça, Bella ? Demanda une voix, qui m'était encore inconnue. Alors pourquoi être venu dans ce piège à vautour si tu t'y ennuis tant ? Elle rit encore une fois.

Je me retournais pour voir qui me parler, et remarquais une grande jeune femme brune, les cheveux longs et un sourire sur le visage.

-Euh... Bonjour. Marmonnais-je, étonnée que quelqu'un en dehors de ceux du club ne m'adresse la parole.

-Oh ! Pardonne moi je suis impolie ! Elle me fit un clin-d'œil, et poursuivit. Mon nom est Kate Dénali. Pas besoin de te présenter, je sais que tu es Bella. Bella Swan.

Je me figeais à l'entente de son nom. « Oh. Mon. Dieu ! ». Ma main se crispa involontairement sur le rebord de la table, mais Kate ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde. _Dénali_. Ce simple nom résonnait dans ma tête avec mille répercussions. Je réfléchis quelques secondes au fait que Tanya est posté plusieurs espions dans chaque endroits que je fréquentais, avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas dans un thriller, et que Kate avait l'air gentille. « Tanya aussi avait l'air gentille quand elle se pavanait dans la cour en criant des _''EDDY !!''_ rythmés. » Contra Pessimiste. « Nan. Elle faisait gourde. Kate fait gentille. »

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Kate, coupant ma dispute intérieure, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'en as pas l'air, en tout cas...

Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille. « Je peux toujours tâter le terrain... » me résonnais-je, en priant pour arriver à le faire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur le champ.

-Euh... Tu... Tu es la sœur de Tanya Dénali ? Soufflais-je doucement.

Instantanément, elle sembla se vexer. Son visage se ferma, et elle en devint presque menaçante. J'avalais péniblement ma salive. Elle me détailla doucement, de haut en bas, de la même manière que Tanya, puis releva ses yeux bleu vers moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me vénèrerais si c'est le cas ? Elle avait dit ça froidement, avec dédain.

-Je ne pense pas... murmurais-je doucement, en faisant discrètement glisser des mèches de mes cheveux devant mon visage. Je ne suis... pas en très bon terme avec... Tanya.

-Je sais. Répondit Kate, en souriant. Elle avait reprit sa bonne humeur, et recommençait à me sourire chaleureusement. Je veux pas te vexer, mais tout le monde est au courant ! _Personne,_ ne doit approcher Edward Mansen, si il ne s'appelle pas Tanya Dénali. Un règle d'or... soupira-t-elle, en m'offrant un sourire compatissant. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est ta manière si étrange de prendre la nouvelle. Tu es entrée dans les Phases de Tanya, et tu traine toujours avec lui... C'est pas commun ! Tu es la première à le faire.

-Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autre ?

-Évidemment ! Qui ne voudrait pas approcher Edward ! Même si, personnellement, je préfère le physique de Jasper... Mais il est pris... Et je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage ! En plus Lili et Jasper forment un magnifique couple !

A peine l'information eut-elle franchi sa bouche, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait peut-être de m'apprendre que le couple secret du club était Alice et Jasper. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour ravaler ses paroles, mais je lui offris rapidement un signe de la main rassurant. Kate était gentille, après tout.

-T'en fais pas... Je suis au courant. Je ne dirais rien.

-Ouf ! Sinon je crois qu'Alice me tue ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas cacher sa relation, mais elle tient trop à son groupe pour leur faire un coup comme ça...

Là encore, elle cru que l'information sur Alice était confidentielle, et me dévisagea.

-Je le sais aussi. Souris-je.

-Re-Ouf ! Je crois que je parle trop. Mais comment es tu au courant ?

-Je... Je vais rentrer dans le cercle d'hôte... ce soir. Et... Nous sommes amis. Tous. Soufflais-je, en baissant les yeux, face à l'intensité du regard de Kate. Et toi ?

-Question de famille. On est cousine. Elle mima des guillemets entre ce dernier mot. Madame Ashley Brandon est la sœur de mon père.

-Alors... Alice est cousine avec Tanya ? Tentais-je, en essayant de me montrer diplomate.

Kate avait beau m'avoir montré qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on vénère sa sœur, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait des griefs contre elle non plus.

-Nan. Elle apparaît pas sur son arbre généalogique, 100% made in Alice... sourit-elle. En fait, Alice n'y a mit que les membre de la famille de mon oncle et ma tante qu'elle aime bien. Donc, Tanya n'y apparaît pas.

-Pourquoi Alice et ta sœur ne s'aime pas ? J'ai pu le voir Vendredi...

Kate écarquilla les yeux, et battit des paupières frénétiquement.

-Pardon ? Ma _sœur_ ? Souhaites tu me voir sous les rames d'un tramway ? Tanya, ma sœur ? Oh mon dieu ! J'ai déjà du mal à la supporter quand elle est au réceptions de mon père, alors si en plus elle devait être ma sœur...

-Je te suis pas... Tu ne t'appelles pas « Dénali » ?

-Évidemment que si ! Mais c'est le nom de mon grand père ! Il a eut deux fils, et une fille, mon oncle, et le père de Tanya, mon père, et Ashley Brandon, ma tante.

-Vous êtes cousines, donc ?

-Ô pitié, ne me redis plus ça, c'est dur d'avoir des liens familiaux avec une fille aussi connue et pimbêche que Tannie.

-« Tannie ? » Répétais-je, dans un petit rire.

-Elle ne supporte pas ce surnom. Répondit-elle, en plissant le nez.

La cloche sonna adroitement, et Kate se releva, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires, les pensées en ébullition face à ce que je venais d'entendre. Primo, Alice et Tanya était cousine. Secundo, je n'étais pas la première à subir le sort de Tanya, mais j'étais la première qui persistait. Tertio, Kate était une fille adorable, bien que du même sang que la dite Tanya. Et Quarto, Kate était en train de me parler.

Je relevais instantanément la tête en réalisant qu'elle s'adressait à moi, et je tapai par la même occasion mon pied dans un boum sonore contre la table. Elle rit doucement, et répéta sa phrase.

-Je te demandais si tu acceptais que je te conduise au Self.

-Oh ! Euh... Je mange dans la cour...

-Alors que je te conduise à la cour. Répondit-elle, sans même sourciller.

-Oh... Avec plaisir.

« Tu n'as aucune onomatopée en réserve ? Juste: ''Oh'' ? » soupira la voix pessimiste, alors que je m'engageais dans la couloir, Jane me fusillant du regard du coin de l'œil. Kate ne sembla pas être gênée du fait que tous les élèves se tournait vers nous, histoire de voir, qui, en plus du club d'hôte, acceptait de trainer avec moi, quand je vis Jasper, apparaître en haut des escaliers. Il sourit quand il me vit, et s'approcha de nous.

-Kate, salut. Comment vas tu, depuis le temps ?

-Ma fois, plutôt bien. Je voulais voir celle qui avait l'honneur d'être détesté par cette chère Tanya, et il s'avère que c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique.

-Bella est quelqu'un de très gentil. Acquiesça Jasper.

-Tu salueras Alice de ma part, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

-Ce sera fait.

-Alors à plus tard, Jasper.

Sur ce, Kate continua son chemin, en ajustant un clin-d'œil magnifique à l'encontre de Jasper. Celui-ci secoua la tête, amusé, puis se tourna vers moi, les mains dans les poches, décontracté.

-Je suis en premier lieu venu pour voir si tu n'avais pas heurté d'autre mur... commença-t-il, sous-entendant parfaitement qu'il connaissait ce mur là. Et aussi sur ordre d'Alice, je dois t'amener dans la salle du club, nous mangeons là bas.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas négociable... soupirais-je.

-Tu imagines bien. Sourit-il.

Sur ce, nous partîmes rapidement vers la troisième salle de musique, en silence, Jasper s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour saluer quelques personnes, ou pour me montrer une pièce du lycée que je ne connaissais pas encore. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au troisième étage, et une grosse musique assourdissante et rythmée nous parvins. Je ne mis que quelque instants à comprendre que la musique venait de la sale du club d'hôte, ce que compris immédiatement Jasper, qui, poussant un long soupir, ouvrit la porte.

Face à nous, debout sur la table, alors que _Daft_ _Punk_ résonnait à fond dans la pièce, Emmett, debout sur une table, balançait ses hanches dans une danse qu'il voulait sensuelle, Edward s'étouffant de rire, écroulé sur le canapé, alors qu'Alice dansait elle aussi, debout sur une chaise. De son côté, Rosalie, amusé, balancée la tête de gauche à droite, en riant. Jasper soupira longuement une nouvelle fois, leva les yeux au ciel, et, avec un petit sourire, alla baisser le son de la musique.

A peine celui ci fut baisser, qu'Alice poussa un cri strident, et se tourna vers Jasper, accusatrice.

-JASPER !

-Oui, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, faisant mine de ne pas voir la colère d'Alice.

-QUE VIENS TU DE FAIRE ?!

-Sauver la vie de nos tympans. Et la fierté d'Emmett, du moins, ce qu'il lui reste de fierté.

-Raaaah !! JASPER WITHLOCK ESPECE DE SALE RABAT JOIE POURRISSEUR D'AMBIENCE !!!

Jasper déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice, qui retint durement un sourire, et lui tourna le dos, boudeuse. Rosalie retint un petit rire, et Edward lança à Emmett de descendre de la table, alors que celui ci se retrouvait face à une dure question: Comment allait il redescendre ? Debout, l'air passablement ennuyé, il regarda tout autour de lui, et se tourna vers Edward, accusateur.

-Comment je descend moi ? Demanda-t-il, comme si tout était la faute d'Edward.

-Comme tu es monté. Répondis celui-ci, pas dérangé pour un sous.

-Ah, ah. Très spirituel, Mansen.

-Tu connais ce mot ? Alors là j'avoue tu m'épates ! Se moqua Edward en réponse.

-Emmett, descend de cette table, il faut qu'on mange, Alice à rendez-vous chez Esmée à 13 heures.

Je tiquais légèrement à ce dernier point. Pas que je trouve totalement étrange qu'Alice aille voir Esmée -j'y allais bien moi aussi !- mais le fait qu'ils le prennent tous si bien... Comme si c'était... Logique ? Normal.

-Je mange pas sur une table qu'on a piétiné. Encore moins par Emmett... Contra Alice.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, il est hors de question que je mange sur cette table qu'Emmett a piétiné. Répondit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi c'est le seul point sur lequel vous bloqué ? Alice ! Montre toi jalouse que Jazzie ai escorté Bella jusqu'ici, et laisse moi me traumatiser tout seul. Bougonna ce dernier, en testant la hauteur de la table.

-J'ai confiance en Jazzie, et pas peur de Bella. Répondit Alice, en tirant la langue à Emmett. J'ai faim... se plaignit-elle en tombant sur une chaise.

-Le problème de comment je descend n'est toujours pas réglé ! Bougonna Emmett, debout, sur sa table.

-Sautes Emmett... Soupira Jasper.

-Comme ça je tombe à plat ventre et j'anéantis toute mes chances avec Rosie ou Bellie ? Hors de question !

Je roulais des yeux.

-T'en fais pas Emmett, on sera toujours aussi attiré par ton charisme et ton élégance, même si tu t'éclates contre le sol. Ajouta Rosalie, en soupirant.

-Pourquoi que Rose et Bells ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Se plaignit Alice, en se relevant de sa chaise, soudainement vexée. Pourquoi personne ne me veut... Jessica, toi...

-T'es en couple avec Jazzie ! Quand t'auras rompu avec lui, promis, je te draguerai ! Répondit Emmett, en lui envoyant un baiser.

-Okay, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là: Edward fait descendre Emmett de cette table, Alice, Rosalie et Bella, allez chercher notre repas, je vais chercher l'emploi du temps du club, et je ne veux plus entendre personne. Grogna Jasper, assez vexé par la dernière part de la conversation.

Nous nous exécutâmes tous rapidement. Les joues de Jasper était légèrement rougies, et il semblait assez.. vexé ? « Aww... Il sont trop mignon avec Alice ! » Gloussa Optimiste. Et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle !

[...]

Mais qu'es ce qu'elle faisait ? Non mais, vraiment, elle faisait quoi ?

Je recommençais une série de pas autour du canapé, où Emmett était avachi de manière très peu raffinée. Mais bon, c'était Emmett...

-Bella, Bella, Bella ! Miss Tiph est super sympa comme prof ! Alors destresse toi... tempéra-t-il, en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je doute qu'elle le soit, si j'arrive avec dix minutes de retard... Bon Sang ! Mais elle fou quoi Alice ? On a cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment, elle me dit de l'attendre, et elle a cinq minutes de retard ça va bientôt son...

Comme un coup du destin, la sonnerie du lycée tinta dans les bâtiments, et la porte s'ouvrir en fracas. Je me tournis rapidement, certaine de voir Alice, mais ce fut Edward, bougon, Rosalie sur les talons, qui vint récupérer le portable de celle-ci en bougonnant. « Okay. Si Alice n'est pas là dans trois minutes, je me barre. »

-Waaah ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! S'exclama une petite voix aigüe, joyeuse. Esmée est toujours aussi sympa ! Bah, Emmy, qu'es tu fous là ? T'es pas sensé avec Biologie ...?

Je me retenais pour ne pas tuer Alice. Elle se foutait de moi, ou elle était naturellement comme ça ? Dans un long soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alors qu'Emmett lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire son cours de biologie seul, donc qu'il le séchait. J'hésitais encore entre attendre qu'elle réagisse,et qu'elle réalise que nous devions aller en cour, ou la planter sur place.

Mais j'étais bien trop gentille pour ça...

-Alice, on a cours là...

-Ouaip' je sais. J'ai prévenu Miss Tiph, t'en fais pas. Je lui ai dis que nous avions une thérapie de groupe. Esmée m'a même fait un mot. Tu veux le voir ?

-Alice, je tiens pas à faire une mauvaise impression à mon premier cours avec elle...

-Miss Tiph n'a pas de préjugé.

-Je ne tiens pas non plus à arriver en retard...

-Bah c'est trop tard.

... Finalement, je n'étais pas assez gentille pour ça.

Je fusillait lourdement Alice du regard, et je quittai la salle, sans même me soucier du « Belliiiiiiiiie » plaintif d'Emmett. Alice était vraiment gentille. Vraiment. Ils étaient tous géniaux. Mais sincèrement, j'avais assez raté de cours pour le restant de mon année. J'étais boursière, je devais avoir un excellent bulletin pour rester dans cette école, et j'y resterai. Ma mère avait eut ma parole, et je la tiendrai.

-Bella... Le prend pas si mal ! Puisque je te dis qu'on a une excuse... lança Alice, dans mon dos, qui essayait de me rattraper. Bella ! Attends moi ! BELLA !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras, et je me retrouvai face à elle. Son regard n'était ni las, ni colérique. Juste... Normal.

-Bella, je te comprend franchement pas. Souffla-t-elle. Tu prend tout ça trop au sérieux...

-Excuse moi de prendre au sérieux mon avenir. Raillais-je faiblement.

-C'est carrément plus prendre au sérieux ! C'est limite une obsession. Tu ne pense qu'à trois chose, ton avenir, rester ici, et ton père. Le dernier point, crois moi, je te comprend plus que quiconque. Ses yeux se voilèrent très légèrement, et elle reprit, d'une voix douce, et calme. Mais j'ai du mal à saisir les deux premiers.

Il n'y avait rien de très étonnant à ça. Ma mère. C'était tout ce qui m'amener à faire ça. Sinon, je serais encore dans le lycée _normal_ de Forks, à travailler l'été dans la boutique des Newton. Mais ça, Alice ne le savait pas. Et je ne voulais franchement pas qu'elle soit au courant. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. J'avais déjà peur de voir apparaître celle d'Edward, alors je n'en supporterais pas plus.

-Je... Je suis désolé Alice. Mais c'est vraiment important pour moi. Bien plus que ça ne l'était avant. _Bien plus..._

Le couloir était soudainement si calme, que je crus presque entendre le cour d'un professeur de l'étage d'en dessous. Alice me regardait calmement. Pas comme si elle me testait, ou cherchait quoi dire. Non. J'aurais plutôt dis... Qu'elle m'attendait. Lentement, elle m'offrit un doux sourire, et, de sa démarche entrainante, m'amena au cours de cette fameuse Miss Tiph, dont je priais pour qu'elle soit aussi idyllique que l'avait fait penser Emmett.

[...]

Ses grands yeux agrandis par ses lunettes inspectait le mot d'Esmée avec méfiance. Alice ne semblait pas dérangée par son scepticisme, alors que je me faisais aussi petite que je le pouvais. J'avais beau regarder dans tous les angles, je ne voyais pas en quoi Miss Tiph était quelqu'un de sympathique. Elle soupira, et nous rendit le papier d'Esmée, avec retenue, comme si elle voulait le garder avec elle, comme pour faire vérifier son authenticité. Alice le prit, lui offrit un sourire faussement amical, et je me dépêchait d'aller m'assoir au seul bureau vide. Mais cela ne faisait pas parti du plan immédiat d'Alice, apparemment.

-_Excusez moi_, Madame, mais où est Miss Tiph ?

« Comment ça, ''Où est Miss Tiph ?''?! » m'interrogeais-je mentalement, en arrêtant de sortir mes affaires de mon sac. A quoi diable jouait Alice ? La femme releva ses yeux vers Alice, et la toisa méchamment.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

« Hein ? » Sur ce coup là, je ne comprenais pas tout. « C'est pas difficile à comprendre, c'est pas Miss Tiph, c'est une autre femme... » soupira froidement la voix pessimiste. Les pièces s'assemblaient peu à peu, et je commençais à comprendre.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Alice, outrée.

-Madame Linch pense que cela ne nous regarde en aucun cas où est Miss Tiph. Expliqua Kate, que je venais d'apercevoir dans la salle, à côté d'un jeune homme plutôt charmant, les cheveux noirs, le regard las.

-Bah plutôt oui ! Ils ont remplacé le meilleur prof du lycée par le sosie féminin de Severus Rogue, de Harry Potter ! Cheveux gras compris... cru bond d'ajouter Alice.

La dénommée Madame Linch devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, et lança d'une voix froide à Alice de venir à la fin des cours, ce à quoi mon amie répondit qu'elle essayerait de ne pas oublier. « Entre elle et Emmett, les profs aiment les membres du club d'hôte... » soupirais-je, alors qu'Alice faisait claquer dans un bruit sonore son cahier sur la table, en maugréant. Au même moment, par une curieuse coïncidence, un rugissement assourdissant de tonnerre retentit, et je sursautai en même temps que pas mal d'élève. Contre le carreau de la vitre, la pluie battait à tout rompre. Je poussais un soupir discret: les habitudes de Forks reprenaient le dessus. De la pluie, de la pluie, et de la pluie...

La voix morne et colérique du professeur tinta au dessus de nos tête, et je commençais à gribouiller des cercles informes sur mon cahier, quand Alice poussa un petit cri, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Madame Linch lui lança un regard plus que noir, ce qu'elle ignora parfaitement, et se tourna vers moi.

-Bella ! Je devais t'expliquer pas mal de choses, et toi, tu ne m'y fais même pas pensé ! S'horrifia-t-elle, en hochant la tête, désolée.

-Oh ! Réalisais-je en me souvenant de sa conversation matinale avec Edward sur sa mère et... Et bien moi. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Très bien. Alors, tu es au courant que demain soir, nous allons manger chez les parents d'Edward. Or, son père n'est jamais là, alors si il y aura quelqu'un, se sera automatiquement sa mère. Problème, elle est très, très, très sélectrice dans les amis de son fils. Par exemple, Emmett et moi sommes très mal vu par la société.

-Très mal vu ? Répétais-je, ne voyant pas où Alice voulait en venir.

-Par exemple, Emmett ne veut pas suivre ses études, et veut faire sportif, ou mannequin, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne risque pas d'arriver, vu ce qu'il mange en une journée... Elle secoua la tête encore une fois. Donc, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas devenir grand PDG ou autre est très mal vu par la société, et donc, par la mère d'Edward.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je. C'est parce que tu veux devenir styliste ou un truc du genre ?

-Euh... Si on veut... Accorda-t-elle, en baissant les yeux. Donc, nous sommes très mal vu. Mais Rosalie et Jasper, qui eux, n'ont pas de problèmes apparent avec leurs parents, sont plutôt bien vu. La mère d'Edward les aime bien. Et c'est seulement pour ça que la mère à Edward a accepté de préparer la croisière: c'était pour Rosalie. Maintenant, le problème, c'est que toi, tu es très, très, très loin d'être aimée de sa mère. Parce que, voyons les choses en face, tu ne fais pas parti de la même classe sociale que nous. Tu va t'en prendre plein la tronche pendant tout le diner... C'est ça le problème.

J'essayais d'ingurgiter la quantité d'information qu'Alice venait de me donner. Premièrement, la mère d'Edward ne m'aimait pas. _Okay_. Deuxièmement, elle n'aimait pas non plus Alice et Emmett. _Okay_. Troisièmement, la semaine entière sur un bateau pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie tenait toujours. _Okay_. Quatrièmement, Alice ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi elle était mal vue. Pire, elle en avait presque été gênée.

Elle me sourit, et retourna à sa leçon. Du moins, continua à dessiner je ne sais quoi sur sa leçon. Tout d'un coup, la pluie me paraissait bien moins importante qu'au début; et les explications d'Alice résonnaient dans ma tête. Edward n'avait pas tout à fait tord: quand on la décrivait, sa mère avait des abords de vrai garce. Et j'appréhendais un peu ce fameux mardi soir...

Perdue dans mes pensée, je ne réalisai finalement que la cloche avait sonnée que quand tout le monde se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers la porte, et qu'Alice maugréa des insultes sur la femme qui la fusillait du regard, et qui l'attendait patiemment. Rapidement, je rangeai mes affaires, salua Alice, et partis voir Esmée. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me perdre dans cet immense lycée, à la recherche de son bureau, longeant les murs, histoire d'avoir moins de chance de croiser Tanya ou Jane, et ignorant les chuchotements des gens qui se répandaient autour de moi. Je crus avec joie reconnaître le couloir du bureau et je fis mentalement une danse de la joie, quand je vis le petit écrit noté en lettre doré sur la porte annonçant mon arrivée à bon port. J'allais taper, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tout se passa très vite. La porte tapa dans mon pied, je poussai un petit cri, me mit à sautiller jusqu'au mur, j'allais insulter celui qui avait ouvert cette saleté de porte aussi fort, quand je vis la silhouette de Tanya dans le seuil de la porte. J'avalai péniblement ma salive, alors qu'elle partait dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds, l'air vraiment énervée, mais sans rien rajouter.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil dans la salle, et vis Esmée, à son bureau, en train de ranger quelques feuilles de papier. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle m'intima d'entrer, et je fermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Elle fini son rangement très rapidement, et releva son visage vers moi, souriante et bienveillante, comme à son habitude.

-Alors Bella, tu es venu pour enfin me parler de ce mur que tu as percuté vendredi ? Demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

_Aie_. Elle n'avait franchement pas abandonné. Je lui offris un sourire d'excuse, et elle dû comprendre, car elle soupira longuement.

-Va-y, je t'écoute Bella. Que veux tu me dire ?

-Je...

Qu'es ce que je voulais lui dire ? Que j'étais tombée sous le charme d'un ami ? Que je vivais dans la crainte de me faire écraser contre un mur par une grande rousse qui avait un père dans ce lycée ? Que je ne savais pas si je devais rester dans cet établissement ? Que je pensais quitter les seuls amis que j'avais su avoir depuis la mort de ma mère ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je doucement, en commençant à jouer avec la manche de mon uniforme.

-Je peux essayer moi. Répondit Esmée, en souriant. Aujourd'hui tu es bien mieux habiller, et bien plus chic que la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Alice et Rosalie... M'ont... j'eus un petit rire. En fait elles m'ont « relooker », ce week end.

-Ce Week End ?

-Oui, nous sommes allé à New York.

-Nous ?

-Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Moi.

Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit.

-Et si tu me racontais cela... Du début ? Par exemple, comment vous êtes vous rencontré, tous ?

-A la base ?

-Oui.

-Je suis rentré dans Edward, vendredi matin. Et j'ai eus un cour de Social, avec Emmett. Et le soir, en cherchant un endroit pour lire, j'ai trouvé la salle de musique, et j'ai cassé un vase qui coute encore plus cher que tout ce que mon père à dans son compte en banque. Alors je suis rentré dans le cercle d'hôte.

Esmée Sourit d'autant plus, et récupéra un crayon.

-Ça me semble être un bon début. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? Donc, tu es rentrée dans un cercle. Et tu t'es fait des amis. Je vois que tu as fait ce que je t'avais dit. J'ai le droit à la suite ?

Ce fut mon tour de sourire.

[...]

Je me tournais dans un sens, face à la grande glace des vestiaires du club. Puis dans l'autre. « Ô mon dieu... » Me répétais-je inlassablement, alors que toutes les coutures de la robe se dévoilaient autour de moi. « Ô mon dieu... ». Alice m'avait lissé les cheveux, et les avaient laissé lâchés dans mon dos, rajoutant seulement une rose rouge, pour aller avec le reste de ma tenue. Elle avait entouré mes yeux de noir, et coloré ma bouche en rouge. Un rouge très _rouge_. Elle m'avait ensuite fait enfiler une robe noir en bustier séparée de deux coté au centre, par un rangée de bouton. Le côté gauche et le côté droit étaient parfaitement symétrique, et on pouvait voir des coutures rouges tout le long, et le bas de la robe était ornementé de quelques ficelles qu'on voyait dans les corsets du temps des roi/reines, et autres. La fin de la robe -qui m'arrivait à peine au dessus du genoux- était comme fait de voile, qui partaient un peu vers le haut. Le long de mes jambes, Alice m'avait fait mettre des coulant noir unis, en ajoutant un petit « Parce que sinon tu ne la mettras jamais... », et des talons. Sur ce dernier point j'appréhendais beaucoup de faire quelques pas.

Oui la robe était belle. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas sortir comme ça ?! Alice comptait vraiment que je me ballade vêtue de... de... de _ça_ ?!

-Bella ?! T'es prêtes ?! S'impatienta Rosalie, de l'autre côté de la porte. J'espère, parce que sinon Alice va se changer dans le salon, et Jasper va étriper Emmett, qui n'arrête pas de la provoquer en lui disant qu'elle ne le ferait jamais...

-Bref, tu gênes Bella. Maugréa Jasper, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Je pris un grand coup ma respiration, et poussai la porte, sortant du vestiaire.

Face à moi, Edward -sur qui Rosalie avait mis du fond de teint pour cacher la marque de ma main, malgré ses oppositions-, portait une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte vers le haut, agrémenté d'un collier ras le cou de la même couleur. Ses yeux avaient été noircis sur la paupière au crayon à maquillage, et il portait un jean noir, portait assez largement, retenu par une ceinture argentée. Simple, mais magnifique, il avait joint ses main dans ses poches, et semblait contrarié de s'être fait maquiller. Il releva les yeux sur moi, me détailla des pieds à la tête, et me sourit.

A côté, Jasper, l'air passablement énervé, ses cheveux remonté en Pics informes au dessus de sa tête, une fausse chaine se rattachant de sa lèvre à son oreille et les yeux entouré de noir lui aussi. Alice l'avait vêtu d'une chemise d'un style très... écossé. Plusieurs chaine pendait de son pantalon noir, et la cravate au couleur du drapeau anglais donnait à sa tenue un style très recherché, mais qui lui allait vraiment bien. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'étonnant à ça: c'était Alice qui avait choisis les tenues après tout...

Emmett, lui, portait une veste noire, unie, par dessus une chemise blanche, avec une cravate à carreau. Il portait lui aussi un pantalon avec des chaines, et Alice l'avait forcé à lisser ses cheveux, que Rosalie avait mit en bataille, avec du gel. Il avait aussi un faut piercing à la lèvre, et des lentilles qui lui donnaient des yeux bleu clair, presque blancs.

Quand à Rosalie, je remerciais le seigneur pour ne pas avoir eut à porter sa robe. Noire, moulante, elle était formée d'un bustier noir unis, comme toute la robe, et un nœud marquait la taille. A partir de là, et jusqu'à la fin de la robe, plusieurs couches de tissus tombaient en superpositions. S'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux, on voyait ses jambes se finir en deux magnifiques chaussures à talon assorties à la robe. Son cou était orné d'un collier en diamant, qui donnait de l'élégance et du charisme à sa tenue. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi noircis, et ses cils étaient parfaitement maquillés, donnant à son regard quelque chose de... brulant. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement recouvertes de gloss. Quand à ses cheveux, Alice avait fait une merveille. De magnifiques boucles tombaient sur ses épaules nues, et deux barrettes faites de nœuds noirs retenaient quelques mèches. Rosalie était magnifique.

-Waah ! Bella ! You're wonderful ! S'exclama Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment. Rajouta faiblement Edward.

-Y'a intérêt que vous soyez beaux, j'ai passer de l'argent et du temps sur ces tenues. Grogna Jasper.

-Oh la ! On se calme Jazzie ! Mords pas Bella elle à rien fait. Prends toi en plutôt à ta petite femme au lieu de nous aboyer dessus. Répondit Rosalie, en soupirant longuement. C'est pas notre faute si elle t'en veut aujourd'hui pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Alice en veut à Jasper ? Demandais-je, alors que Jasper soupirait, et allait je ne sais où.

-Ouaip'. Répondit Emmett.

-Pourquoi ?

-On sait pas. Répondit Edward à son tour, en haussant les épaules. Mais ça doit pas être trop grave...

-En fait, Jazzie est surtout à cran. Expliqua Rosalie, en se laissant tomber sur un accoudoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que James Dewit revient jeudi de ses vacances. M'expliqua Edward, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Et James est, disons la Tanya d'Edward, mais pour Alice. Ajouta Emmett, en se mettant de l'autre côté.

-Et Jasper n'aime pas du tout ça. Réalisais-je, en réajustant une de mes mèches de cheveux.

-Exact. Il ne supporte pas James, ne l'a jamais supporté, et ne le supportera jamais. Clarifia Rosalie. Mais Alice ne voit pas où est le problème: elle n'aime pas James, c'est juste un client, point.

-Je commence à comprendre. Et c'est pour ça qu'Alice le chambre depuis ce matin ?

-Non, ça ça n'a aucun rapport, et c'est une raison obscure, que nous ne comprenons toujours pas... soupira Rosalie.

Dans un timing parfait, Alice sortit de la pièce. Elle portait une robe noire et vaporeuse, remplie de dentelle, noire unie, seulement coupée par quelques fils rouges qui décorés la robe. De long collants noirs descendaient jusqu'à des bottes compensée, qui lui donnait cinq centimètres de plus. La robe lui allait très bien, mais le plus marquant, était son visage. Elle portait des lentilles noires, qui faisaient de ses yeux une grosses pupilles brillante. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage de manière élégante, et elle n'avait maquillé que ses yeux, par une touche de mascara. Son visage était légèrement blanchi, et elle se donnait un air doux et vulnérable de petite fille.

-Tu es magnifique Alice. Murmura Jasper, qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Encore heureux. Sourit Alice. Manquait plus que tu me dise que j'étais hideuse...

Elle rit faiblement, et se dirigea en sautillant vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Je vis Jasper sourire, et je détournais la tête, leur laissant le peu d'intimité que je pouvais.

-Bon! S'exclama Emmett, en tapant dans ses mains. Pas que je veux absolument vous empêcher de vous envoyer en l'air dans un placard -Alice lui envoya un petit gâteau dans le ventre, alors que Jasper le fusillait du regard-, mais je crois que les clients attendent. Et je meurs d'envie de voir notre petite Bella au travail !

Un gros poids venait de tomber dans mon estomac. « Oh non... ». Joyeux, Emmett se dirigeait vers la porte, près à ouvrir, alors qu'Edward m'aidait à me lever, et que Rosalie se rapprochais de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Alice sautilla jusqu'à Emmett, et Jasper vint se placer près de Rosalie. Celle-ci me souffla un « Courage, tout va bien se passer... », alors que je sentais la main d'Edward quitter mon dos, arrêtant ses caresses apaisantes, et Emmett ouvrir la porte. Dans le couloir, les clients nous regardaient détaillant nos vêtements et nos allures. Je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas rencontrer leurs regards moqueurs ou autres. Alice et Rosalie avaient eus une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Comment avais-je pu croire que j'allais y arriver ?

-Salut ! Lança Emmett, un sourire dans la voix. Aujourd'hui, est un jour spécial. Nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue.

Je sentais leurs yeux se poser peu à peu sur moi.

-Je suppose que vous en avez déjà entendu parlée, c'est le principal sujet de conversation de tout le monde.

« Merci de le rappeler Emmett. Non, vraiment merci... »

-J'ai nommé, Isabella Swan. Vous pouvez parler avec elle, discuter... Bref, apprenez à la connaître. On prend les réservassions à partir de demain. Sur ce, je laisse la parole à notre Alice, parce que je connais pas un mot de Japonnais...

Alice le fusilla du regard, et se mit devant. Je vis pas mal de jeune hommes la détailler du regard, envieux. Elle refit son petit air d'enfant, et dit d'une voix angélique.

-Yokoso* dans le club d'hôte. Aujourd'hui en ce lundi pluvieux, nous vous accueillons dans un cercle d'hôte made in Japan. Dômo Arigatô Gozaimasu*. Finit-elle, en s'inclinant.

Ils commencèrent tous à entrer. J'essayais de me faire la plus petite possible, et Rosalie me pinça discrètement le bras, juste avant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs vienne la chercher pour commencer son rendez vous -en lui faisant le baise main. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil, et vis Alice se faire entrainer par deux jeunes hommes vers un canapé. Je déglutis. J'allais me faire humilier. _Génial_.

-Bella, respire, tiens toi droite, et souris. Me lança Emmett, juste derrière moi. T'inquiètes, t'es magnifique ma belle.

Je n'imaginais que très bien le clin d'œil d'Emmett qui devait ponctuer sa phrase. Ah ! Respirer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda une voix musicale.

Je relevais la tête. Face à moi, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il avait les yeux marrons très clair, et ses cheveux, contrairement à Edward ou Jasper, était correctement coiffé. Je dus rougir, car il eut un petit sourire.

-Euh... Oui. Marmonnais-je, ne sachant trop que faire.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Edward, et celui ci avait le regard rivé sur la porte, l'air passablement énervé. Je remarquais alors que Tanya n'était toujours pas arrivé, et qu'elle soit la raison de sa mauvaise humeur m'énerva passablement, alors que je prenais plus par reflex qu'autre chose, la main du jeune homme qui était venu me parler, pour l'amener sur un canapé. Mais je ne réalisa qu'après que celui qui m'accompagnait devait se questionner sur mon si rapide changement d'humeur. Je m'assis lourdement, pris ma respiration, et tentai de sourire.

-Euh... Excusez moi... Mais... Je.. Euh... Mal au pieds.

Il rit. Un très joli rire.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir éloigner d'Edward, nous ne nous entendons pas pour le mieux tous les deux...

« Peu être que c'est pour ça qu'il était énervé ? Parce que c'est lui qui t'a approché ?! » piailla la voix optimiste, que je fis taire. N'importe quoi...

-Donc... Euh... Vous, vous appelez comment ?

-Alec. Alec Volturi.

Saleté de riche et leurs familles aussi pleines de monde ! Entre les Volturi et les Dénali ils avaient repeuplé le lycée ou quoi ?

-Ah. Vous êtes le frère de Jane Volturi.

-Oui. Mais je dois avouer que le portrait que ma sœur a tracé de vous est très loin du compte. Comment une fille aussi belle que vous pourrait être aussi perfide qu'elle aime le dire ?

Pour toute réponse, je rougis. Pas que son compliment m'ai fait plaisir, non, loin de là, il était bien trop calculé. Mais l'intensité de son regard me faisait défaillir. J'avais du mal à me détacher de celui d'Edward, j'arrivais à supporter celui de Jasper ou d'Emmett, mais celui d'Alec me perturbait.

-Bonsoir, pouvons nous nous joindre à vous ? Demandèrent deux autres jeunes hommes.

Le premier, celui qui avait parlé, avec l'air sur de lui et confiant. Il me sourit, ses cheveux marrons étaient coupé assez courts, mais son visage gardait une beauté presque scandaleuse. Le deuxième semblait se désintéresser de tout. Il jetait des regards un peu dans tous les sens, comme si il espérait apercevoir quelque chose qui vaille de coup d'être regardé. Ses cheveux étaient noir jais, et ses yeux d'un bleu foncé harmonieux, qui le rendait aussi, voir plus séduisant que son ami.

-Bien sur. Acquiesçais-je faiblement.

Je me décalai légèrement vers Alec, histoire de leur laisser un peu de place, et ils s'assirent.

-Je suis Démétri. Lança le premier, avec une arrogance qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler. Et voici Benjamin.

-Enchanté.

-Et je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci. Répondit-je en baissant les yeux.

Le dit Benjamin tourna ses pupilles bleus vers moi, et il me regarda de haut en bas, cherchant quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Alors que j'écoutais ou répondais à telle ou telle question d'Alec, Démétri, ou quelques autres personnes qui venaient se rajouter depuis un petit moment, je sentais qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Et à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, il ne se détournais pas pour autant. Il semblait presque ne pas le remarquer.

[...]

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure quarante cinq que j'étais assise sur ce divan, et la salle ne comptait presque plus qu'une dizaine de personne, peut être même moins. Alice venait de saluer son dernier client, alors que Tanya se raccrochait à Edward comme une bouée, et que j'hochais vaguement la tête à une des péripéties de Démétri. Emmett parlait à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux marrons, le visage joyeux, et les yeux rieurs. Jasper parlait à une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux coupés aux épaules. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'arrive comme une fleur, et ne leur propose de tous se réunir. Jasper accepta, alors que la jeune femme leur offrait une moue contrarié. Rapidement, Alice, Jasper et la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers moi et mes trois derniers clients -Benjamin, Démétri et Alec- alors qu'Edward, Tanya collée à lui telle une sangsue, nous rejoignaient aussi. Apercevant cela, Emmett et son amie se rapprochèrent de nous, alors que Rosalie saluait elle aussi son dernier client. Assise en tailleur sur le sofa, Alice offrit un grand sourire à tout ceux qui la regardaient, et Emmett pris la parole.

-Bella ! Tu ne connais pas encore tous nos clients ! Voici Zafrina -il désigna la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, qui me servit un « Hey ! » joyeux; Voici Maria -il me désigna la cliente de Jasper qui m'offrit un sourire pincé; et tu connais Tanya... Tu nous présentes ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, en désignant mes trois clients.

-Euh... Voici Démétri, Alec et Benjamin.

-Oh ! Benjamin, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, avant. S'exclama Alice en souriant.

Benjamin releva ses yeux de moi, pour se tourner vers elle, et dit, pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Oui. Démétri ma trainé ici en disant que je ne faisais pas assez de chose de ma vie.

-Bonne initiative ! Encouragea Alice, en formant le V de Victoire, avec ses doigts. Tu comptes revenir ?

Benjamin se retourna vers moi, et répondit.

-Je pense.

-Génial ! S'exclama Alice, apparemment ravie.

-Mais dis moi Bella, tu te plais au club d'hôte ? Emmett m'a dit que tu es rentré dedans depuis vendredi, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Sourit Zafrina.

-Oh, oui. Beaucoup. Marmonnais-je, en baissant les yeux.

Sur l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette de Jane se matérialisa, et je vécu ça comme une libération, alors que je voyais Tanya se décoller en soupirant d'Edward, et de le saluer. Ce dernier la salua à son tour brièvement, son regard figé sur Alec. Elle parut s'en vexer, et s'en alla rapidement. J'entendis Zafrina rire sous cape, et j'entendis vaguement Alec me parler. Il s'était relevé, et venait de prendre ma main.

-Et bien, Bella, j'ai passé un agréable moment en ta compagnie. J'espère te revoir demain.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers moi et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser sur la joue. Je jetais rapidement un appel à l'aide à Edward qui se trouvait en face de moi, mais il demeura figé sur place. Alice fut par ailleurs plus rapide, et bondit sur Alec, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

-Waaah ! C'est ton premier client Bee ! C'est génial ! Alors, disons demain ?

-Euh... oui. Marmonna Alec, assez perplexe. Bon et bien au revoir, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Il se tourna vers Edward, et je crus un instant que les deux garçons allaient se sauter à la gorge. Edward. Puis il se retourna vers moi, et sourit. Et bien sur, à demain Bella.

Et il sortit de la salle, à pas lent.

-Bon, et bien je vais y aller moi aussi. Sourit Zafrina. Bye Emmett. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella.

Et dans un grand sourire, elle partit.

-Bon, et bien ce n'est pas que je veuille te jeter à la porte Maria, mais il est temps de partir, tu ne crois pas ? Lança Alice, sans même se préoccuper de son impolitesse.

Maria la fusilla longuement du regard, et se releva, salua Jasper en l'aguichant de manière provocante, et sortie, sans même se retourner. Ce qui, en un sens, fut bénéfique, car Alice s'était élancée sur elle, rapidement rattrapée par Rosalie, et clouée au sol par Emmett. A peine Maria eut-elle fermé la porte, que Rosalie s'affaissa sur le sofa.

-Oh mon dieu... C'est épuisant !

-Je vais virer Maria du club. Ajouta Alice, bien que cela n'ai aucun rapport.

-Alice, elle paye, on la reçoit. Répondit Jasper.

-M'en fou, je vais la virer.

-J'ai faim... se plaignit Emmett.

-Il est six heures ! M'exclamais-je, en me tournant vers lui, alors que Rosalie et Edward balançaient la tête, désespérés.

-Ou alors, je lui casse son nez tout refait. Grogna Alice.

-Fait donc ça, mais te plains pas si après son père t'envoie en taule. Soupira Jasper.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-M'en fou, je deviendrais l'ennemi public numéro un ! Je m'imagine déjà, brandissant des armes... Je suis sure que j'aurais encore plus de class que Johnny Depp ! Répondit Alice, soudain joyeuse.

-Personne n'a plus de classe que Johnny Depp. Répondit Rosalie.

-Si y'a moi. Annonça Emmett, en roulant des sourcils.

-Non, Johnny est bien plus class que toi. Répondit-elle.

-Menteuse ! Il est hideux... Beurk... Répondit à son tour Emmett, en faignant un tremblement d'horreur.

Pour toute réponse, Rosalie lui envoya son talon sur la poitrine, avec une rapidité encore jusque là jamais vu.

-Excusez moi de vous coupez dans une discutions ô combien intéressante, mais il faudrait peut être qu'on pense à rentrer. Soupira Edward, en se relevant, alors qu'Alice s'horrifiait de ce que venait de faire Rosalie avec sa paire de chaussure.

Tout à coup, dans un cris uni, qui dégageait la même horreur, Alice et Emmett se levèrent d'un bond.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent-ils, outré.

-Tu oses envisager de rentrer ? Continua Alice.

-Lice, il est 7heures 40 !

-Et alors ? Contra Emmett. La soirée n'a même pas encore débutée.

-Comment oses tu vouloir t'arrêter là ?

-C'est outrageant.

-Intolérable.

-Humiliant.

-Stupide.

-Okay, okay ! Moi je disais ça comme ça. Répondit Edward, alors qu'Emmett et Alice commençaient à s'énerver.

-Mais vous comptez faire quoi ? Soupira Rosalie, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah ah ah... chantonna Alice. Que serait une journée « Club d'hôte au Japon », sans...

-KARAOKE !! s'exclama Emmett, en montant sur la table basse.

-Emmett, descend de là avant de faire comme à midi... soupira Jasper.

-Pour de bon ? Grogna Edward.

-Oh non... me plaignis-je, en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable... marmonna Rosalie. Bon, et bien on va se changer, et après on y va...

Elle se leva péniblement, et commença à marcher vers le vestiaire, quand Alice la stoppa, souriante.

-Non, non, non... chantonna-t-elle, en balançant son index de gauche à droite.

-Si, si, si. Contra Rosalie, en plissant les yeux.

-Tu vas pas nous faire sortir comme ça ?! S'exclama Edward. Alice ! On est une espèce entre le clown et le hippy !

-Il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça. Rajoutais-je.

-Moi non plus. Rajouta Jasper. En plus, je te signale que tu m'as fais mette du maquillage.

Mais les choses sont mal faites. Il y a des gens qui viennent au monde, avec le pouvoir d'intimider leur prochain avec leur seul regard. Et ce, malgré la résistance que l'on offrait. Et ainsi, je me trouvais alors dans les couloirs du lycée, avec pour seule cache de ma robe une veste. Alice sautillait devant, chantonnant une chanson que je ne connaissais pas avec Emmett, alors que Jasper et Edward broyaient du noir, et que Rosalie jurait dans sa barbe.

Nous nous stoppâmes devant la porte d'entré, et je crus pendant un instant que ma jalousie avait forcé le seigneur à me maudire de pareille manière. D'une voix parfaitement égale Alice annonça qu'il fallait courir jusqu'à la voiture, à cause de cette pluie battante. Or, déjà, en temps normal, courir sous la pluie n'était pas vraiment sans danger pour moi, alors avec les tallons qu'Alice m'avait mit... Rosalie sembla -à mon grand bonheur- penser comme moi, et se tourna vers Alice.

-Et explique moi comment je cours avec tes escarpins ? Non, juste pour savoir. Parce que je te signale au passage, qu'avec les flaques d'eau, et tout ce qui s'en suit, ou le talon se casse, ou c'est ma jambe.

-Enlève les. Répondit-elle, pas gênée pour un sous.

Okay. Alice avait toujours réponse à tout. Dans un soupir auditif, Rosalie commença à lever ses chaussures, et j'en fis de même, alors que Jasper et Alice commençaient à aller jusqu'au voiture.

« Heureusement que je suis venu avec Alice, sinon je crois qu'avec la chance que j'ai, mon vieux taco aurais lâché dans l'instant... » pensais-je, alors que je prenais, mes chaussures dans une main, et le bras d'Edward -qui s'était gentiment proposé pour m'aider- dans l'autre.

Nous commençâmes à nous élancer, et j'aurais menti en disant que tout mon esprit était rivé vers le chemin à faire jusqu'à la voiture. La pluie nous trempait, et les gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur le visage d'Edward avec grâce et élégance. Mais je rapportai rapidement mon attention sur le chemin venant de m'emmêler les pieds sans trop m'en rendre compte, Edward m'ayant rattrapé de justesse. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la voiture jaune criarde d'Alice, et sans se soucier des exclamations d'Alice comme quoi nos pieds pourris allait salir sa voiture, nous entrâmes. Rosalie prit même bien soin d'écraser ses pieds sur le tapis noir de sa porche, et Alice plissa les yeux.

-En tout cas, je me félicite d'avoir mis du maquillage Waterproof au garçons ! Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué si leur maquillage avait coulé !

Et elle rit. Elle était insouciante, et semblait ne pas remarquer, qu'autant Rosalie que moi, nous étions prête à lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre...

Alice roulait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Mais ça ne semblait déranger ni Edward, ni Jasper, ni même Emmett, qui nous suivait sans broncher. Nous fûmes donc au seul karaoké de Forks en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

L'endroit était petit, rétro, mais convivial. Une vielle femme au regard gentil vint vers nous, et nous désigna une pièce. Emmett s'installa royalement sur le canapé, alors qu'Alice sautillait vers le livre des chansons. La pièce était carrée, petite, une fenêtre ouverte sur le dehors. Un grand écran était accroché au dessus du canapé, et un micro était en face de celui ci. Il suffisait de sélectionner une chanson avec le DVD, et le tour était joué. La vieille femme nous demanda d'attendre, et partit chercher son fils, qui devait venir nous brancher l'appareil. Je m'assis rapidement, suivie de Jasper, alors qu'Edward allait regardait les musiques avec Alice, et que Rosalie réprimandait Emmett, qui se plaignait d'avoir faim.

Un jeune homme vint finalement, et nous alluma l'appareil, avant de lancer un regard noir à Emmett, qui était avachi sur la canapé, les pieds sur la table, et de nous dire qu'il allait nous apporter à manger dans quelques instants, et sortit. Il ne fut pas sortit depuis deux minutes, qu'Alice poussa un cri strident.

-C'est ma chanson ! C'est ma Chanson ! C'est ma Chanson ! Époustouflante, de _Linda Lemay_ ! Ayyaaaay !! C'est moi qui commence !!

Elle se jeta sur la petite boite, alors qu'Edward revenait s'assoir, dépiter.

-Bon, beh la moyenne d'âge de ces chansons son 10 ans, minimum. Grogna-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est à Forks, mon gars ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi _« époustouflante »_ est la chanson d'Alice ? Demandais-je, alors que le fils de la vieille dame nous apporter de quoi manger.

-Parce qu'elle a vécu l'histoire de cette chanson. Répondit Jasper, en souriant.

Rosalie étouffa un rire, ainsi qu'Edward, mais Emmett ne se retint pas, et s'esclaffa bruyamment.

-Bon, on y va les gars ! Lança Alice, face à nous, dans le micro. Ceci n'est pas autobiographique, mais ça m'est arrivé.

Elle offrit un clin d'œil à Jasper et commença la chanson.

_J'suis arrivée une bonne demi-heures_

_plus tôt que l'heure d'mon rendez-vous_

_le temps d'être sûre de la couleur_

_pour ne pas regretter après coup_

_le temps d'fouiller dans les revues_

_pour découvrir Claudia Schiffer_

_les bras en l'air à moitié nue_

_bien entendu belle comme un cœur_

_c'est alors que j'ai eu un flash_

_j'ai dit "c'est comme elle que je les veux"_

_mon vieux faut pas que tu me les gâches_

_ce soir je vois mon amoureux_

-C'était pour son premier rendez vous avec Jasper. Me glissa Rosalie à l'oreille. Alice avait de long cheveux noirs, et elle en avait marre de se voir comme ça.

_j'ai insisté sur la longueur_

_y a dit "du calme chère cliente_

_soyez tranquille, ayez pas peur_

_je vais vous rendre époustouflante"_

_il a dit je connais mon art_

_laissez-moi faire, vous allez voir_

_je vais vous faire un look d'enfer_

_on va vous prendre pour une star_

_il semblait tellement convaincu_

_que je lui ai dit "je te fais confiance"_

_j'ai pris place avec ma revue_

_en essayant d'garder l'silence_

-Bon, ce point là c'est faux, elle n'a pas essayé de garder le silence, j'ai fais la première demi-heure du rendez vous avec elle, avant de rejoindre ma mère, elle le stresser le pauvre coiffeur... rajouta Rosalie, en plissant le nez.

_morte de trouille avec ma cape_

_et ma serviette autour du cou_

_j'ai subi la fameuse étape_

_du casque de bain avec des trous_

_messieurs vous avez pas idée_

_vous qui passer chez le barbier_

_vous faire donner un coup d'ciseaux_

_avant d'retourner au bureau_

_de ce qui faut que l'on endure_

_et de combien on s'humilie_

_lorsque l'on risque notre chevelure_

_comme s'il s'agissait de notre vie_

Dans un même geste, Alice et Rosalie posèrent leur main sur le cœur, alors que les trois garçons levaient les yeux au ciel.

_il avait simplement omis_

_d'me dire que j'aurais l'air d'avoir_

_d'la parenté en Haïti_

_c'était crépu quelque chose de rare_

_enfin comble de désespoir_

_les mèches blondes sont sorties rousses_

_le tour d'oreille fait au rasoir_

_fallait que j'attende que ça repousse_

_ce qu'y a pire dans mon histoire_

_c'est qu'après mon passage à la caisse_

_j'ai dit "merci beaucoup, bonsoir"_

_comme la reine des épaisses_

_je suis revenue en beau maudit_

-Elle est allée direct chez moi après ça... marmonna Rosalie.

_époustouflante qu'il m'avait dit_

_ben pour époustoufler ça oui_

_j'époustouflais en jésus Christ_

_je me suis étudiée dans le miroir_

_en petite culottes en levant les bras_

_j'ai jamais réussi à voir_

_la ressemblance avec Claudia_

_j'ai annulé mon rendez-vous_

-Jasper la tenu une demi heure au téléphone. Au début il a cru qu'elle le plaquer, et après il la cru dépressive. Un vrai pot de colle, j'te jure...

_de peur qu'le gars soit asthmatique_

_y aurait pu crever sur le coup_

_a peine passé le portique_

_j'ai juré que plus jamais de ma vie_

_j'aurais recours à un expert_

-C'est après ça que j'ai appelé le coiffeur qui s'occupait de moi, et il lui a fait une coupe magnifique. Mais elle a eut du mal à s'habituer aux cheveux courts.

-Okay ! A moi maintenant ! S'exclama Emmett, en se jetant sur une chanson.

Il eut un rire qu'il voulait diabolique, et la chanson commença.

_Bip Bip_

_Bip Bip_

-Oh mon dieu. Marmonnais-je, alors qu'Emmett se jetait sur la table.

_Y'a du soleil_

_Y'a du soleil et des nanas_

-J'y crois pas... soupira Rosalie.

_Bienvenue à Galaswinda_

_darla dirladada_

_Y'a du soleil et des nanas_

_darla dirladada_

_On va s'en fourrer jusque là_

_darla dirladada_

_Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa_

_darla dirladada_

Alice était hilare, alors qu'Emmett dansait sur la table, en chantant -faux- les paroles.

_Bienvenue à Galaswinda_

_darla dirladada_

_Y'a du soleil et des nanas_

_darla dirladada_

_va s'en fourrer jusque là_

_darla dirladada_

_Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa_

_darla dirladada_

-MAIS QU'ES CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! Cria la voix du fils de la vieille femme, qui venait d'entrer, un plateau à la main.

-Je chante. Répondit Emmett.

-Vous foutez pas de moi ! Qu'es ce que vous foutez sur la table ?! Répéta-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

-Je danse. Expliqua-t-il.

-Et bien arrêtez. Ou sinon, je vous vire d'ici.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'Emmett descende de la table basse -chose qu'Emmett avait tendance à beaucoup faire aujourd'hui- et posa nos boissons sur la table, avant de sortir.

-Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond...marmonna-t-il, en se jetant sur le canapé.

-Bon allé ! A moi ! S'exclama Rosalie, en faisant claquer la cuisse d'Emmett, et en lui offrant un sourire.

Elle se leva, sélectionna sa chanson, et fixa intensément Emmett.

_Moi j'aurais jamais cru_

_Que j'penserais au divorce_

Elle battait des cils, et Emmett la dévorait du regard, presque de la même manière que Jasper regardait Alice un peu plus tôt.

_Mais l'idée m'est venue_

_Vers la fin d'la nuit d'noces_

Ah ! Je venais de comprendre ou Rosalie voulait en venir... Mais Emmett, apparemment pas.

_C'est pas que j'te déteste_

_Ou que j'veux t'voir mourir_

_C'est juste que tu m'agresses_

_Chaque fois qu'tu respires !_

Alice se retenait pour ne pas rire, alors que Jasper et Edward ne se gênaient pas. Rosalie s'était avancée, et avait déposait son pied à côté d'Emmett, son genoux à la hauteur de son visage, et le fixait dans les yeux.

_Non c'est pas qu'tu m'écœures_

_Ou que j'peux plus t'sentir_

_Mais essaie de dormir_

_Dans la pelle d'un tracteur !_

_C'est pas qu't'es pas gentil_

_C'est qu't'as dû avaler_

_Lorsque t'étais petit_

_Un moteur de Harley_

_Chéri, tu ronfles_

Emmett sembla retomber durement sur terre, car il se reprit instantanément, horrifié, alors que Rosalie s'éloignait, continuant la chanson.

_J't'ai donné des coups d'genou_

_J't'ai secoué, j't'ai tourné_

_J't'ai roué de coups d'pied_

_Ça n'a rien changé du tout_

_Quand t'es près d'étouffer_

_Là je guette en silence_

_Presque entrain d'espérer_

_E puis "rrron" tu r'commences_

_J'me suis mis des bouchons_

_Et des bonnets d'grand-mère_

_Mais y a tes vibrations_

_Mesurables sur "Richter"_

_J't'ai acheté toutes les marques_

_D'humidificateur_

_Pour calmer tes horreurs_

_D'amygdales qui claquent_

_Et puis j'ai bâillonné_

_Ta grosse face de limace_

_En osant prétexter_

_Que c'était un fantasme_

_Quand j'te pince les narines_

_Jusqu'à c'que ça fasse mal_

_C'est au tour des babines_

_De faire "Pfff" comme un cheval_

_Y aurait l'opération_

_Qui nous sauverait la vie_

_Mais monsieur l'étalon_

_A peur des bistouris_

_Pourrais-tu m'expliquer_

_Me confier ton secret_

_Dis, t'es-tu fait greffer_

_Entr'la gorge et le nez_

_Un broyeur à déchets... ?_

_Y a sûrement une façon_

_Une potion miracle_

_A donner aux cochons_

_Pour ne plus qu'y renâclent_

_Moi j't'aimerais ma grenouille_

_Si c'tait pas qu'tu coasses_

_Si j'ramonais ta face_

_A grand coup de quenouilles_

Emmett était tombé de haut, mais ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de Rosalie, qui continuait à le fixer.

_Au début j'me disais_

_Que j'allais m'habituer_

_Mais alors j'ignorais_

_Que t'allais empirer !!!_

_Là, j'comprends le bonheur_

_Le bonheur de ta mère au mariage_

_Elle rêvait qu'son enfant_

_Qu'son enfant-pas-d'muffler déménage !_

_J'vais te tirer d'affaire_

_Si tu veux que j'me charge_

_De t'trouver un garage_

_Ou un vétérinaire_

_Sinon, r'tourne chez ta mère_

Elle se rapprocha d'Emmett, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Avec ton vice caché_

_J'vais lui dire de t'refaire_

_Et puis de s'appliquer !!_

Sans même demander son reste, elle s'écarta brusquement, et alla reposer le micro. Emmett, toujours figé, prit alors une mine d'enfant boudeur, et prit la parole, alors que nous riions tous à gorge déployée.

-Bon, qui c'est le prochain qui chante ?

-Je chante pas. Répondis-je.

-Moi non plus. Ajouta Jasper.

-Y'a rien qui me plait. Finit Edward.

-Parce que vous croyez vous en tirer comme ça ? Demanda Rosalie, en haussant un sourcil.

-Allé Jazzie ! Chanteuh... se plaignit Alice, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Allé... Allé ! Allé ! Fais moi plaisir ! Steuplé... Steuplé... Steuplé !

Jasper était sur le point de craquer, et Alice lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui l'acheva complètement. Il se tourna vers Rosalie, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Rose, il y a du Patrick Bruel ?

Les yeux de Rosalie s'illuminèrent, et elle sourit.

-Ouaip'.

Jasper déposa Alice à côté de lui, alors que celle ci sautillait sur le sofa, assise en tailleur. Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, et commença.

_Pleure pas, pleure pas, pleure pas._

_Toutes les nanas n' sont pas comme ça..._

Alice allait le tuer...

_Des aventures, j' peux dire qu' j'en ai eu des tonnes,_

_Mais celle-ci dure depuis trois mois et ça m'étonne_

_Car l'amour m'est v'nu par hasard_

_Quand j' suis monté dans sa jaguar._

_Elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je m' fasse_

_Percer l'oreille pour qu'elle puisse m'offrir un diam's._

_Maintenant, je m' fais traiter d' PD_

_Pour faire plaisir à ma poupée._

Elle commença à ouvrit la bouche, et à la refermer, parfaite imitation d'une carpe.

-Match amical Alice VS Jasper. Les pronostics affichent Jasper gagnant, avec une journée de lutte acharnée de la part d'Alice. Lança Emmett, dans une imitation de présentateur sportif.

-La ferme Emmett. Grogna Alice, en faisant une petite moue vexée.

_Pour les vacances elle veut qu'on aille à Saint-Trop'_

_Chez des amis qui paraît-il sont très pop._

_Non seulement j'ai plus un copain,_

_Mais en plus faut qu' j' me fasse les siens._

_J'en ai marre de cette nana-là,_

_Marre de cette nana._

_J'étais bien mieux avant,_

_Câliné par maman,_

_Tout l' temps, tout l' temps, tout l' temps, tout l' temps._

-Pleure pas, pleure pas, pleure pas. Toutes les nanas n' sont pas comme ça. Chantonnèrent Rosalie, Emmett et Edward en cœur.

_J' pleure pas, j' pleure pas, j' pleure pas._

_Pourvu qu'elles soient pas toutes comme ça..._

_Un jour, j'ai dit : "C'est fini maintenant je m' casse !"_

_A peine parti, j'avais d'jà les flics sur mes traces._

_Elle leur a dit qu' j'avais volé_

_Le diam's de mon oreille percée._

-Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Ils s'étaient disputé, et des nerfs, Jasper avait dis qu'il allait aller voir Maria, et Alice a appelé la police pour l'arrêter, il a fait une garde à vue de 12 heures ! S'exclama Rosalie, hilare.

_J' me suis fait prendre en traversant la frontière._

_Procès, jugement, trois mois ferme, j' suis sorti hier._

_Elle m'attendait dans sa jaguar._

_L'amour m'est rev'nu par hasard._

-Après elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle a payé la caution et elle est allé le chercher aussitôt !

-Marre de cette nana-là, Marre de cette nana. On t'avais bien prév'nu. Mais tu nous as pas cru. Salut, salut, salut, salut... chantonnèrent Emmett et Edward.

_Marre de cette nana, marre, marre, marre..._

A l'inverse de Rosalie, Jasper se rapprocha d'Alice, qui le fusillait du regard, et l'embrassa sur le nez. Cette dernière lui tira la langue, en souriant. Emmett se leva de son siège, et sélectionna une chanson. Il prit le micro entre ses mains, et me l'envoya.

-Allé, à toi ma belle ! Épate nous !

-Je chante pas. Contrais-je.

-Si Jasper a chanté, tout le monde va chanter. Répondit Edward.

-Allé Bella ! Tu es seule contre cinq... lança Rosalie, souriante.

Je les fusillait tous du regard, et allais me placer au niveau du pied du micro. « Okay... Qu'es ce qu'Emmett a bien pu me choisir ? » Les premières note résonnèrent. J'allais le tuer. Je connaissais cette chanson...

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier_

_Au nom de toutes les pauvres laissées pour compte_

_J'vais crever les pneus de toutes les voitures aux vitres embuées_

_Et je vais couper les cheveux des grandes blondes._

Emmett semblait ravie de ce choix de chanson. Génial. De toutes les chansons existantes du karaoké, il m'avait mit Au nom de toutes les frustrée de _Linda Lemay_.

_Au nom de celles qu'à l'intérieur elles sont belles_

_Au nom de toutes les cocues inconsolables_

_Je vais filer en douce tous les p'tits couples jusqu'à leurs motels_

_Et je vais crier "au feu" quand ça a l'air agréable._

J'avais vraiment l'air frustrée ? Ou c'était juste parce que moi je n'allumais pas les passants en pleine rue qu'il me l'avait choisit pour moi ?

_Au nom de toutes les bonnes femmes à la diète_

_Au nom de toutes les victimes d'adultère_

_J'vais accrocher sans faire exprès avec le bout d'ma cigarette_

_Tous les visons des secrétaires particulières._

Alice était hilare, en même temps qu'Emmett, et Edward, Rosalie et Jasper retenaient leurs rires.

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier_

_Je vais kidnapper Adjani et Sophie Marceau_

_Je vais leur faire bouffer des chips et des brownies à la pocheté_

_Jusqu'à voir apparaître deux gros ventres flasques._

J'étais d'accord avec ce dernier couplet. J'aurais bien fait ça à quelques une de ces actrices anorexiques-et-fière-de-l'être.

_An nom de toutes les pas jolies mais très gentilles_

_Au nom de toutes les révoltées contre les hommes_

_Je vais entrer par effraction chez les p'tits cons tombeurs de filles_

_Je vais leur faire "gueli gueli" pendant qu'ils dorment._

_Au nom de toutes les allergiques aux agaces_

_Au nom de toutes les ennemies de Sharon Stone_

_Je vais m'asseoir au cinéma derrière un couple qui s'embrasse_

_Je vais éternuer dans les séquences cochonnes._

J'imaginais bien Alice le faire...

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier_

_J'ai composé cette chanson thérapeutique_

_Plus on la gueule fort mesdames et plus on se sent libérée_

_Je la conseille à toutes les frustrées chroniques !_

Et bien sur, Emmett applaudit. Je déposais le micro à sa place, et, les joues rouges je retournais m'assoir. Alice se tourna vers Edward, accusatrice.

-T'as rien chanté !

-Non. Admit Edward.

-Tu dois chanter !

-C'est le principe d'un karaoké. Expliqua-t-il, sans sourciller.

-Chante !! se plaignit Alice, en le fusillant du regard. S'il te plait... Une chanson de toi !

-Tu compose ? Lui demandais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

-Ouais. Marmonna-t-il, en fusillant Alice du regard. Deux ou trois petit truc, rien de très...

-Allé ! Alors t'as qu'à chanter un de tes remix ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus entendu Goodnightmyangel !

Edward soupira.

-Je vais voir si elle y est, mais si elle y est pas, je chante rien du tout.

-Merci Eddy ! S'exclama Alice, en sautant dans ses bras.

-Arrête de m'appeler Eddy... sourit Edward, en la reposant dans les bras de Jasper.

Il se tourna vers le bouquin, et vu sa grimace, il du trouver la chanson. Il actionna l'appareil, et les premières notes débutèrent.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

-A la base, ce ne sont pas les vrai parole. Edward les a changé. C'est pour ça que j'appelle ça un remix. M'expliqua Alice à voix basse.

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

La voix de ténor d'Edward résonnait dans le micro avec force. Il chantait bien. Vraiment bien.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Ses yeux verts me fixaient sans défaillir, au fur et à mesure que la chanson continuait.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

Alice poussa un soupir de contentement, alors qu'Edward reposait le micro, et revenait s'assoir à côté de moi.

-C'était magnifique. Soufflais-je.

-Merci. Je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Vraiment.

-Ouais, c'était super, comme d'hab, mais surtout super triste et rasoir. Allé ! Un remix à la Emmett, maintenant !

Il nous servit un de ses clin d'œil, et courut jusqu'au livret. Il sembla alors qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur, et commença à lancer la chanson. Je fus ravie de voir que personne ne comprennent ce que faisait Emmett. Au moins, je n'étais pas toute seule... Les premières notes commencèrent. « Les _2 be 3_, Partir un jour ? »

_Partir un jour,_

_Sans détour,_

_C'est dang'reux,_

_Faut faire des détours_

Okay. Emmett avait tué la chanson. Mais je devais l'avouer, elle était bien plus enjouée comme ça...

_Car si tu tournes jamais,_

_En marchant sans arrêt, _

_Tu finiras par frapper des objets._

Allongée sur le canapé, Alice essayait de reprendre sa respiration, hilare, alors que nous riions à gorge déployée.

_Partir un jour,_

_Sans bagages,_

_Les oublier,_

_Sur ton étages,_

_Y'avait mon ourson,_

_Y'avait mes caleçons,_

_Et deux exemplaires du nouveau testament._

Le fils de la vieille femme entra une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour enlever le plateau de notre table, et se figea d'horreur.

_Partir un jour,_

_C'est un peu court,_

_C'est bien mieux de partir au moins deux jours,_

_M'entends-tu mon amour,_

_C'est un calembour..._

-SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CE KARAOKE ! Hurla l'homme, aussi rouge que le feu tricolore du rond point.

Emmett posa le micro, et Alice se releva d'un bond. Rosalie prit sa veste, et je me levai dans la même mouvement que Jasper et Edward, alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers la sortie, hilare. Apparemment, le gérant n'avait pas apprécié qu'Emmett danse sur sa table et déforme la chanson des 2 be 3, bien qu'elle soit bien mieux comme ça, à mon humble avis. Nous saluâmes rapidement la vieille femme, qui se retenait pour ne pas rire, et nous sortîmes sous la pluie.

Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre notre souffle, puis, Jasper prit la parole.

-Bon, et bien je crois qu'on doit y aller.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, et Jasper enlaça brièvement Rosalie, puis moi, et embrassa longuement Alice, avant de partir vers sa moto. Emmett suivit le mouvement, nous embrassant chacune sur le front, ajoutant un petit commentaire à chaque fois, et tapant un grand coup dans le dos à Edward. Ce derniers embrassa les deux joues de Rosalie, la serra légèrement dans ses bras, et en fit de même avec Alice. Il se rapprocha finalement de moi, et m'embrassa sur les joues, en me soufflant un doux « bonne nuit », et de me serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Il nous sourit, et s'en alla.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement dans la voiture, et j'éternuais un grand coup. « J'espère que j'ai pas attrapé froid... » pensais-je intérieurement, alors qu'Alice mettait le chauffage à fond.

-Au Japon, il y a une coutume qui dit que quand quelqu'un éternue, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre pense à lui... chantonna Alice.

Je n'étais pas sure de si je devais y voir des sous-entendus, ou non.

* * *

_Pffiou... _

_**Voilaaa** **!!** _

_Alors avant que j'oublie: _

_Linda Lemay - Chérie tu ronfles; Epoustouflante; Au nom de toutes les frustrées.  
Patrick Bruel - Y'en a marre de cette Nana.  
François Perruse - (Lien vers la vidéo, enlevez les espaces) dailymotion . com/bookmarks/reveuzz013/video/x8t8pp_one-piece-partir-un-jour_fun  
Robert Pattinson - Good Night My Angel (c'est une reprise de je ne sais plus quel chanteur... j'ai inventé le fait que ce soit Edward qui a écrit les paroles.)  
_

_Bon, alors, je suis loin d'être une référence musicale, désolé... Et j'ai un peu supprimé des passages inutiles dans les chansons. Et je n'ai pas traduit la chanson d'Edward, pas par flémardise, mais parce que je trouvais ça sufisamment clair... désolé si ça l'est pas ! _

_Voila, c'était les chansons que j'ai utilisé ! Une bonne chose de faite ! ^^_

_Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la prochaine ;p  
(J'espère dans moins longtemps...)_

_Une petite **Review**, histoire de motiver les troupes ? :D_

_**MISE A JOUR:** Voici les liens des tenues du club d'hôte ! (enlevez les espaces) _

_Rosalie: _**HIME GYARU** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/2ns3og3/4 **&** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/jzutmp/4

_Alice:_** GOTHIC LOLITA & ULZZANG** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/33msgll/4** &** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/2mnjfkn/4

_Bella: _**GOTHIC LOLITA **http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/2it1tf9/4 **&** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/k6f6f/4

_Edward_: **COSPLAY **http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/mcgrc3/4

_Emmett:_ **An Cafe (groupe)** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/fnh1lv/4

_Jasper:_** English Costume** http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/6ojxnn/4

_Gardez à l'esprit que j'ai un peu laissé aller mon imagination, et que j'ai fais des mélanges de style (^o^) et ce qui est écris en gras, ce sont les style japonais où ils étaient répertoriés...  
_

_Et, petit délire de ma bêta reader: _**CASTING ~ Tanya**: http:// fr . tinypic . com/r/aylt1u/4 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle serait rouquine... Imaginez les cheveux blonds ! :)  
_

* * *


	9. Sombrer comme le Titanic

**Nda: **_Ouais, vive Tôa Platiiiiiiinette... (-_-') Corriges vite ce chapitre ;)_

_Heey ! Je suis làààà !  
Et oui, ce n'est pas un mirage, ni une halutination, je suis bien là, pour un joli chapitre de 24 pages Words, et 21,000 mots ! Yep' ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'en être arrivée à **455 Review**, et je vous remercie toujours autant ! _

_**Mais avant tout: Allez voir le chapitre précédent, j'ai rajouté un truc dans mes notes de la fin !**_

_Sinon, je crois que j'avais plein de choses à vous dire... Ah ! Oui ! Premièrement, j'ai le plan de toute la fiction sur mon téléphone. Je sais où j'irais, et comment ! Et en plus, j'ai même des idées de passage ! Ensuite, franchement, je vous aime ! Parce que je vous signale au passage que ce chapitre est près depuis hier soir, et depuis hier soir je galère pour le mettre en ligne ! Mon Mozilla Firefox a décidé de beuguer, d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ça ne serait pas de refus ! En fait, toutes mes fenêtres du haut (celle où ils y a new story, avatar, download helper... Bref, celle où on passe la souris dessus, et elle change ou s'ouvrent) ne s'affichent pas ! Donc, impossible de mettre en ligne... Et bien sur, le seul que je peux utiliser c'est Internet Explorer. Mais il est long, et en plus j'aime pas ! Donc, je me retrouve à vous écrire ma note d'auteur sur Word, alors que j'ai horreur de ça... (-_-') _

_En tout cas, ce chapitre m'a fait galérer, autant pour l'écriture que pour la mise en ligne, sachez le ! _

_Sur ce, je vous attend à la fin, pour continuer mon petit plaidoyer !(parce que vous allez avoir envie de me tuer...) _

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Note: **_Je ne veux pas paraître grossière ou méchante, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est très énervant voir dévalorisant de s'entendre poser la question: « Tu abandone l'histoire ? », alors qu'on se démène pour vous offrir un chapitre long et qui vaille le coup d'être lu ! Parce que si vous voulez un chapitre tout les soirs, c'est facile, je vous écris une page vite fais sans trop me casser la tête, et au moins vous ne douterez pas ! C'est ma vitesse de Post, toutes les trois semaines en gros. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas être vexant en faisant ça, mais c'est très énervant de s'entendre dire ça. Je m'excuse du retard, mais je ne veux pas vous offrir des torchons. Et NON je n'abandonne pas la fiction. Okay ? Bon, maintenant vous pouvez lire :D _

* * *

**Chapitre 08: Sombrer comme le Titanic.**

La cuvette des toilettes de mon père était blanche. Un blanc cassé affreux. « Faudra que je pense à le changer... »

-Bella ? Ça va ? Demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de mon père.

« Ouais, tout va très bien, elle vient vomir en plein milieu de la nuit pour passer le temps. » Ironisa Pessimiste.

-Oui... Croassais-je.

Il sembla se tester. Comme si il hésitait encore entre rester, ou retourner se coucher. C'était tout mon père ! Il voulait m'aider, faire attention à moi, mais avait toujours peur de trop en faire. Et puis, ce n'était que de petites nausées. Pas grand chose en somme. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil: un peu perdu il regardait dans tout les sens, comme si la solution allait être écrite sur les murs du couloir. La nausée me reprit, et je plaquais ma main sur mon front, histoire de ramener mes cheveux vers moi. Aie. J'étais brulante. « Demain, le lycée, c'est pas pour moi... » Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père, et une fois sûre de ma voix, je l'interpelais.

-Va te coucher, tu commences tôt demain. Je vais retourner me coucher, moi aussi.

Il hocha la tête, et commença à partir, avant de revenir.

-Tu... tu ne veux pas un cachet ?

-J'irais me le chercher.

Avoir Charlie comme garde malade n'était pas la chose la plus gaie au monde... Et pour cause ! Si j'avais le malheur de vomir trop près de lui, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il me suive... Ce qui expliquait la distance de sécurité de trois mètres entre nous à cet instant. Et puis, quand bien même il supporterait, cela serait autant une épreuve pour lui que pour moi. J'aimais Charlie. Mais en tant que garde malade, il méritait un zéro pointé.

-Bon... Et bien... Repose toi bien, Bella.

« Si on nous cherche, on est sur les toilettes. » Soupira Pessimiste.

« Waaw, très spirituel. » contrais-je à l'attention de pessimiste, avant de me rende compte de ma stupidité de parler à une voix dans ma tête, et de mettre ça sur le compte de la maladie. Sur l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir.

Le voix bourrue et gênée de Charlie se manifesta dans ma chambre. Le grincement sourd de la porte tinta dans ma tête avec entrain, alors que je sentais mon estomac se contracter. J'avais faim, et mal au cœur en même temps. Curieux mélange, que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté jusqu'ici. La voix de Charlie répéta sa phrase, et je mis encore quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il me parler. Après tout, il était dans ma chambre, non ?

Sentant mes capacité de déduction mis à mal par cette saleté de virus qui agissait sur moi depuis le nuit même, je relevais ma tête des couvertures, et regardait attentivement mon père, tachant de ne pas bouger, sous peine d'atroces vertiges.

-Je disais que j'allais y aller... Il commença à partir, puis revint. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

J'hochai doucement la tête, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée, bouleversant mes repères déjà incertains, et me montrant une copie quadruple de mon père. « Aie. Note pour moi même: ne pas hocher la tête. »

-Oui, tu peux y aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais dormir, et ça ira mieux.

Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté. Je n'avais aucune idée de mon état après ce soit disant sommeil, que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à avoir depuis ce qui me paraissait une éternité. Mais Charlie sembla s'en contenter, et dans un sourire d'encouragement, un vœux de bon rétablissement, et un ultime doute, il quitta la maison, le grondement de son moteur résonnant dans l'allée, et dans ma tête, par la même occasion.

Je tentai de me tourner sur le flan, et de refermer les yeux, mais mon mal au cœur s'était mué en mal au ventre, et je n'avais soudain plus aucune envie de dormir. Je soupirai, et tentai d'attraper un livre sur la table de chevet. Par la même occasion, mon téléphone dégringola par terre, et la batterie sauta pour aller se réfugier sous mon lit. « Je les collectionnes aujourd'hui... ». Je ré-entamais la lecture de mon livre, prise dans le suspense du futur d'Eragon, alors qu'il cachait Saphira dans la forêt, à l'insu de tous. (nda: Eragon, Tome 01 de la saga « L'héritage », autre livre que j'aime beaucoup, et dont le film au cinéma n'a pas rendu justice... *_soupire*_) Il était encore en train d'écouter une des légendes que contait si magnifiquement Brom, quand la sonnerie stridente de la maison sonna plusieurs fois de suite, sans même quelques secondes de répit.

Mes tympans menaçaient d'exploser, alors que je tentais de me stabiliser, histoire d'aller jeter mon regard le plus réfrigérant à mon visiteur importun. La sonnerie du retentir une bonne vingtaine de fois, alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, ou quelqu'un entreprenait désormais de taper dessus en rythme. Je retenais un grognement, certaine qu'il ne ferait que s'amplifier dans ma tête, alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Je me jurais mentalement, que si jamais ça avait le malheur d'être le facteur, il pourrait toujours se gratter pour les étrennes du nouvel an.

Mais ce n'était pas le facteur qui se tenait devant la porte. Bien, qu'après réflexion, cela paraissait logique que ce soit elles, et pas le facteur.

-Bella ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'essaye de me mettre vraiment en colère ou quoi ? Cria Alice, de sa voix aiguë.

Déjà, en temps normal, la voix d'Alice était bien plus aiguë que la moyenne. Là, elle l'était, mais elle me vrillait aussi les tympans avec une force inconnue. Debout, sur le seuil, vêtues de leurs uniformes impeccable, Rosalie et Alice me testaient du regard, attendant ma réponse. Ma tête tambourinait au son de mon cœur, et la brise de Forks me refroidit instantanément. Je frissonnais, et prenait appui contre la porte, histoire de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je fermais les yeux un brefs instant, histoire de calmer la douleur à ma tête, quand j'entendis l'exclamation étouffée d'Alice, et sentis la main de Rosalie sur mon front.

-Oh mon dieu ! Bella tu es brulante ! Murmura Rosalie, et me poussant légèrement vers l'intérieur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Elle est malade ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que j'appelle Jasper ! Piailla la voix d'Alice, avant que Rosalie ne se racle la gorge.

Alice se précipita dans la cuisine pour téléphoner à Jasper, bien que je ne comprenne pas trop quel rapport ça avait. Rosalie me poussa à l'intérieur, et elle claqua la porte, juste le temps que je vois leurs deux voitures criardes garées en vrac devant chez moi, coupant la circulation de la rue. Rosalie me fit m'assoir sur le canapé, et se dirigea dans la cuisine, m'empêchant de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

J'entendais la conversation d'Alice au téléphone, alors que la douleur de ma tête semblait se calmer, loin du froid du dehors.

-JASPER ! Bella est malade.

-Qu'es ce qu'elle à ? demanda la voix amplifiée par le haut-parleur de Jasper, parasitée par le son de plusieurs voitures qui roulaient à côté de lui, alors que, apparemment, il était arrêté.

-Je sais paaaaas... se plaignit Alice, et j'imaginais très bien le haussement de sourcil de Rosalie.

-Elle se sent bien ? Demanda Jasper, avec comme... de l'inquiétude. Ça me faisait tout de même bizarre de savoir un Jasper... inquiet pour moi.

-JASPER ! Ne poses pas de questions idiotes comme ça ! Elle est malade ! Fais quelque chose, là, tu sers à rien.

-Depuis quand je suis magicien ? S'offusqua le jeune homme, et j'entendis Alice grogner.

-Tu es inutile. Et elle lui raccrocha au nez, sans même un remord.

Rosalie lui dit d'arrêter de crier, et revint, une tasse de ce qui semblait être du thé à la main. Elle la déposa sur la table, et ordonna à une Alice angoissée, qui tournait autour de moi comme si j'étais mourante, de quitter la pièce, si elle ne voulait pas se recevoir la tasse de thé sur son uniforme. La menace fonctionna, et Alice quitta la pièce, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher mon téléphone.

-Tiens, Bella. Souffla Rosalie, en me tendant la tasse Mikey de ma mère qu'elle avait prit dans l'étagère.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, en saisissant l'objet, chaud, et fumant.

-Qu'es ce que tu as Bella ? Demanda Rosalie. Tu as mal où, exactement.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Au ventre. Murmurais-je, en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Mais là ça va mieux. Et j'ai mal à la tête. Ça tambourine au rythme de mes pulsations cardiaques. Je bus une deuxième gorgée, me réchauffant doucement. Sinon... ça va. J'ai un peu froid, et j'ai des vertiges quand je bouge trop... brusquement, on va dire.

-Hum... ça n'a pas l'air très grave. T'en fais pas, on va jouer les gardes malade. Répondit Rosalie, dans un petit clin-d'œil.

-Oh ! C'est pas la peine. Je... Allez au lycée. Vous n'allez pas manquer une journée de cour à cause de moi, non ?

Rosalie soupira, et se releva, en prenant la tasse vide.

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Je suis pas la seule « _on »_.

J'avalais ma salive.

-Tu entends qui, par « on » ?

Comme pour me répondre, un crissement de pneu parvint dans l'allée, et une moto sembla se matérialiser, alors qu'un troisième dérapage se faisait entendre. Une portière, deux portières, des pas, des paroles incompréhensibles, et Emmett entra en fracassant presque la porte.

-BELLA ! Tu va biens ?! Me demanda-t-il, en se jetant sur moi.

Je sursautai face à son arrivée qui n'était pas des plus discrètes, alors qu'Edward passait la porte, et se rapprochait de moi, les sourcils froncés. La grande silhouette d'Emmett m'entoura de ses bras, et je vis Edward se rapprochait encore plus du canapé. Alice descendait les escaliers, quand Jasper se matérialisa sur le seuil, d'un calme olympien.

-Bee !! Pleurnicha Emmett, en m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

-Qu'es ce qu'elle a ? demanda Edward, apparemment inquiet.

-Alice ! Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu me raccroches au nez comme ça ?! S'irrita Jasper.

-Tu étais inutile, et je n'avais pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'inutile. Répondit Alice, sereine.

-Oh ! Et appeler Emmett et Edward, qui soit dit en passant se trouvaient à côté de moi, pour leur dire que Bella est malade et qu'ils arrivent en courant est bien plus serviable !

-Au moins eux ils ont réagis !

-Je...

-TAISEZ VOUS. Les coupa froidement Rosalie, d'une voix grave, et mesuré. Le premier qui l'ouvre, il sort, compris ?

Un silence de mort suivit, et Emmett me lâcha légèrement, alors que je sentais ma tête me faire encore plus mal. Alice arriva en sautillant, poussa Edward, et me donna un thermomètre -ou plutôt, me l'enfonça dans la bouche. Ce dernier la toisa, avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil ou Rosalie venait d'envoyer Emmett. Jasper se dirigea vers la cuisine, et, à voix basse, entama une conversation avec son téléphone.

Je commençais à être légèrement perdue, et essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées:

a) J'étais malade.

b) Il y avait tout le club d'hôte chez moi.

c) Ils allaient jouer les gardes malade.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour saisir le problème, et j'émis un pitoyable gémissement, alors que le « BI-BIP » du thermomètre se faisait entendre, résonnant avec force dans ma tête. Alice me l'arracha de la bouche -Délicatesse, son deuxième prénom...- et observa les petits chiffres.

-38.2°. Bah ! Y'a mieux, mais y'a pire !

-Quel bon docteur tu ferrais... souffla Emmett, avant qu'Alice ne s'apprête à lui lancer le petit objet dessus, et que Rosalie ne le reprenne.

-Hum... ça devrait aller avec un peu de repos. Diagnostiqua-t-elle, en tapotant sa cuisse avec l'objet, souriante. Mais, Jasper à quand même appelé un médecin. Ça ne coute rien ! Enfin si, ça coute de l'argent, mais c'est pas bien grave, en attendant, repose toi, Bella.

« Impossible avec vous tous dans la même pièce... » pensais-je amèrement.

-D'accord... soupirais-je. Mais, vous devriez aller au lycée. Je suis pas des plus loquasse dans cet état, et puis, je vais dormir alors...

-Hey ! On est des gardes malade ! S'offusqua Alice. On va te garder, histoire de voir si tu vas bien !

-A moins qu'on te dérange. Murmura Edward. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Tu te reposera sans doute mieux... souffla-t-il.

Que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Non, attendez, je corrige, que voulez vous répondre quand un gars dix fois plus beau que la moyenne, gentil et attentionné, et dont vous vous êtes entiché, vous dis ça ?

-Vous ne me dérangez pas... soufflais-je, en baissant les yeux.

Edward sourit, et Alice sautilla, alors que Rosalie remettait deux mèches de mes cheveux en place. Emmett lança alors à Rosalie un regard digne du meilleur Chat Potté de Shrek, et celle ci poussa un long soupir, avant de se lever du canapé. D'un bond, Emmett sauta à sa place, et me pris dans ses bras, me calant contre lui en position allongée. Alice prit mes pieds, et les plaças sur ses jambes, alors qu'Edward venait s'assoir par terre, devant moi.

-Bella, tu as des films ? Demanda Rosalie, et se tournant vers moi, pas du tout étonnée par la réaction d'Emmett.

-Oui... marmonnais-je. Dans la commode en verre, là-bas...

Rosalie se tourna vers la dite commode, et entreprit de lire les titres. Les choix étant bien trop mitigés -Alice voulait voir _Poccahontas_, Emmett _Pinoccio_, Jasper _Bambi _(j'avais d'ailleurs été étonnée qu'il participe au choix) Edward _la Belle et le Clochard_, et Rosalie _Anastasia_– bien que nous soyons restés dans les dessins animé, par choix tactique, je fus condamnée au choix. J'étais à ce moment là, encore à moitié dans les vapes, et Edward, qui me recouvrait d'une couverture au même moment ne facilitait pas mon choix, ce qui me destina à choisir Shrek. Je n'avais jamais été fascinée ou autre par ce dessin animé. Je l'aimais bien, point. Mais le regard d'Emmett tout à l'heure, et la facilitée avec laquelle, la forte, la tenace, la téméraire Rosalie avait flanchée... me laissait curieuse.

-Shrek ? Répéta Jasper. Je ne te savais fan de ce genre de dessin animé, Bella.

-Yeah ! Excellent choix ! Sautilla Alice, avant qu'Edward ne lui demande de se calmer.

-Es ce mon regard charmeur, qui t'a fais pensé à ça ? Demanda Emmett, en roulant des sourcils, de manière significative.

-Regard charmeur ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Pouffa Alice, en tirant la langue à Emmett.

-Tout le monde flanche avec ce regard ! Répondit Emmett.

-Non, que Rosalie. Répondit-elle, perfide.

-Le film commence. Coupa la blonde, en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward, les joues légèrement rougies.

Jasper rit sous cape, avant de se blottir contre Alice, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je crois que je ne vis même pas l'invasion des bêtes imaginaires dans le marrai. J'avais dû m'endormir, au moment de la rencontre avec l'âne. C'est à peu près à ce moment là, qu'Edward avait saisit ma main pour la glisser dans la sienne, ça j'en était sure.

[...]

-Bee... Bee... Bee !

-Hum... fut tout ce que je pus répondre à Emmett, qui me secouait comme un prunier.

Une lumière aveuglante arriva droit dans mon œil, et je gémissais, alors qu'Alice riait. « Bella n'est pas du matin. » lança-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix. Une voix inconnue répondit qu'il était midi, et qu'il n'avait pas, je cite, toute la journée pour vérifier si une petite mal lunée est malade ou pas. Ce à quoi Edward répondit froidement qu'il était payé pour le faire, justement, et que Jasper confirma cela, d'une voix mielleuse.

Je ré-ouvrais les yeux, et vis un homme, la cinquantaine, brun, maigrelet et orgueilleux, à en juger par sa manière de me prendre de haut. Il commença par m'enfoncer avec la même délicatesse qu'Alice, un thermomètre dans la gorge, et soupira longuement, en m'annonçant que j'avais 38° de fièvre. Il m'ausculta rapidement, posa deux ou trois questions, toujours aussi peu aimable, et conclu finalement que j'avais un coup de froid, et de fatigue combinée. Il me prescrit rapidement un médicament et sortit, non sans accepter le chèque de 50$ de Jasper, que je me promis de lui rembourser.

Je me relevai doucement du canapé, encore un peu hagarde, et complètement perdue, alors que Rosalie partait me préparer le dit médicament. Je me sentais mieux, et les piaillements d'Alice me faisaient bien moins mal. Je n'étais plus fatigué, et le mal au cœur s'était mué en une faim colossale.

-Alors, Bella ? Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Jasper, souriant.

-Ouais. Marmonnais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

-Je suis sur que t'as la dalle ! Diagnostiqua Emmett, joyeux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Soupira Edward.

-Parce que moi, après avoir été malade, j'ai faim !

-T'as toujours faim Emmett... répondit Alice.

-Bella, ose dire que t'as pas faim ! S'offusqua Emmett.

-Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais Emmett à raison. Soufflais-je, dans un sourire.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? T'aurais dû mentir, Bells. Il va être pire que d'habitude. Répondit Edward en souriant.

Je notais que c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça. Un rougissement naquit alors sur mes joues, et je fis mine de replacer mes cheveux.

-Bon ! Et bien puisque Bella a faim, Bella va manger ! Annonça Alice, en souriant. Jasper, appelle le chinois !

-Okay, j'appelle le chinois... soupira Jasper, en retournant dans la cuisine pour téléphoner.

Jasper. C'était quelqu'un d'étrange. A la base, il semblait être quelqu'un de froid, avare et fervent défenseur des coutumes riches. Mais, en vérité, il se trouvait être quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, et bien plus lassé de ces us et coutumes qu'on ne le croirait. Comme quand il faisait quelque chose pour Alice. C'était discret, silencieux, mais présent. Il était là pour elle. Mais pas que pour elle. Je n'arrivais pas tellement à le décrire. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Mais de bien.

-Avale ça, la malade. Soupira Rosalie, en me montrant un verre d'eau qui pétillait.

J'observais le cachet qui se diluait dans l'eau avec attention, comme à chaque fois. J'aimais bien quand il faisait ça. C'était étrange, voir bizarre, mais j'aimais bien. Le cachet pétillait en se diluant, et faisait un bruit de petites détonations minuscule dans le verre. On m'avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer ce penchant bizarre que j'avais à observer un médicament comme ça, mais, à vrai dire, je n'en avait rien à faire.

-J'essaye pas de t'empoisonner. Lança Rosalie, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais. Répondis-je, en relevant la tête. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pourquoi tu regarde le médicament comme ça ? Contra Rosalie.

-Elle a fait tombée un cheveux dedans ? Demanda Emmett.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu pers des cheveux Rosie ? S'exclama Alice.

-JE PERS PAS MES CHEVEUX ! Grogna Rosalie.

-Pourquoi tu regarde ce verre bizarrement ? Demanda à son tour Emmett.

-Elle regarde le médicament se diluer. Rit Jasper, revenant s'appuyer contre le canapé, amusé par la situation.

-Elle quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur les trois autres, complètement perdus.

-Quoi, vous l'avez jamais fait ? S'étonna Edward, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Parce qu'en plus ça vous arrive souvent de vous mettre devant un médicament, et de le fixer ? Répondit Emmett.

-A chaque fois que j'en fais couler un. Répondit Jasper, en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est ennuyeux ! Rétorqua Alice.

-Non, ça détend. Répondit Edward. Les bulles bougent, se détachent, se collent...

-Vous avez de drôle de passe temps... Ajouta Rosalie, en secouant la tête.

Je poussai un long soupir, et avalai le cachet. Inutile de polémiquer plus longtemps sur mes étranges passe temps. Bien qu'Edward et Jasper ait apparemment les mêmes que moi. Rosalie récupéra le verre, et le rangea dans l'évier.

-Bon, et bien, en attendant le chinois... Il faut qu'on s'occupe ! S'exclama Alice.

-Il faut que Bella se repose. Contra Jasper.

-Elle va mieux ! Ajouta Emmett, souriant.

-Et puis, ce sera une activité intérieure !

-J'ai envie d'aller au ciné... soupira Emmett.

-On peut pas Emmett, Bella n'est pas encore tout à fait remise. Répondit Rosalie. Et puis, il faut qu'elle soit d'attaque pour le repas de ce soir !

Ah ! J'avais oublié qu'on mangeait chez la mère d'Edward. A peine Rosalie eut-elle prononcé ces paroles, qu'Edward se tendit.

-Si t'es malade, c'est pas la peine de venir... contra Edward, en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

-Je peux tomber malade ? Demanda Alice, en levant la main, comme pour poser une question.

-Non, toi tu viens. Répondit Emmett.

Alice prit une mine boudeuse, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-De toute façon, je vais mieux. Répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Cette réponse ne parut pas enthousiasmer Edward, qui acquiesça faiblement. « Il te veut pas chez lui. Il te veut pas chez lui. » chantonna Pessimiste. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, en pensant que ces deux voix complètement cinglées faisaient parties intégrante de mon esprit. Je commençais à vouloir me relever, histoire de tester la stabilité de mes jambes, quand le téléphone sonna. Me faisant sursauter, je perdis l'équilibre, et me tapa le mollet dans la table basse, avant de tomber sur Emmett, qui m'avait rattrapé au vol.

-Tu sais, ma belle, si tu veux un câlin, faut me le demander. Sourit ce dernier, en me remettant sur mes pieds.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, avant de demander à Alice de décrocher. Celle-ci s'exécuta, et chantonna d'une voix professionnelle:

-Oui, vous êtes bien à la maison Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, certaine que personne d'important n'appellerait chez mon père, et que le trois quart des personnes qui l'appelaient le chambrerait sur cette réponse digne d'un PDG.

-Attendez deux minutes, voulez vous. Répondit Alice, avant de cacher le combiner dans la main, histoire que l'interlocuteur n'entende pas. Bells, c'est un certain Jacob qui veut te parler. Je l'envoie balader ?

-Jake ?! M'exclamais-je. Passe le moi !

Elle me balança le téléphone dans les mains, et ce dernier fut reçu par Emmett, dans le ventre, faute de mes mauvais réflexes. J'attrapai rapidement le combiner, avant qu'Emmett ne le lui renvois, et changeait de pièce -ravie de ne pas avoir de vertiges !- histoire de ne pas entendre les chamailleries des deux énergumènes, et les rires de Rosalie.

-Jake ? Répétais-je dans le combiné.

-Hey ! Salut Bella ! T'as une secrétaire maintenant ?

-Jake ! Je te croyais partis au Mexique !

-Ouais, c'est ce que je devais faire, mais Rachel va se marier avec un gars de la réserve dans pas longtemps, alors je reporte ça à l'année prochaine.

-Rachel ? Ta sœur ! Elle est revenue ?

-Et comment qu'elle est revenue ! Tu devrais venir voir, la maison, elle est pire que propre. C'est pas masculin tout ça ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Ça me faisait plaisir d'entendre Jacob. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas parlé avec lui. Ça me manquait assez. Je m'assis rapidement sur la chaise qui longeait le mur, près de l'escalier.

-Pourquoi appelles tu ? Demandais-je, en souriant.

-Bah, mon père a appelé le tien pour avoir la confirmation pour demain soir et... j'ai appris que t'étais malade ! Ça va ?

-Ouais, tout va bien. Merci d'avoir appelé.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Alors, qui était cette voix pincée et chantonante à la fois ?

-Oh, une amie.

-Une amie ? Ne devrait elle pas être au lycée ? Ah la la... Miss Swan, vous avez de drôles d'amis...

« Et tu les as pas encore vu ! » souris-je mentalement.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Qu'es ce que tu fais chez toi ?

-J'attends de pouvoir aller à mon lycée très Class, ma chère. Répondit-il, avec une voix faussement orgueilleuse.

-Oh. Et puis-je savoir quel est ce lycée ? Parce que celui de la réserve est pire que miteux...

-Naturellement. Forks High School, le privé. Alors ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ma belle ?

Dans la bouche de Jake, le surnom d'Emmett sonnait moins... simple. Comme si il avait une autre signification.

-Ah ah. Très drôle Jake. Allé, dis moi la vérité.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas assez intelligent pour aller là bas ? S'offusqua Jacob.

-Non. Répondis-je.

-Et bien t'as raison. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction. En fait je reprends demain, moi. Ah ! Et au passage, félicitation pour Forks High School pour les riches, la crème des crèmes en enseignement... Mais je suis déçu que t'ai pas fais des bonds en apprenant que je venais... Même si c'était faux.

-Tu es stupide Jake.

La sonnerie de la maison sonna, et Jasper alla ouvrir la porte, alors que je voyais Alice sautiller sur la canapé. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'Emmett qui avait faim.

-Mais dis moi plutôt Bella, pourquoi ne pas venir au lycée de la Push, hein ?

-Jake... soupirais-je. On en a déjà parlé.

-Allé quoi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu seras jamais accepté auprès de tout ces...

-Je me suis fais des amis, Jake. Le coupais-je rapidement, à voix basse.

Un léger silence suivit ma déclaration.

-Ah. Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

-Jake...

-Des mecs, j'imagine. Décapotable, fric à gogo and co. Lâcha-t-il, aigrement.

Pour le coup, j'en restais muette.

-Pardon ?

-Bella ! C'est gens c'est que des intéressés. Ne crois pas que c'est toi qui les attire. T'es une fille géniale, mais eux ils ne le voient pas.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Jacob ? Tu ne les connais pas. Répondis-je.

Ma voix était devenue distante. Peut-être même froide. Je m'étais relevée, et je fixais avec mépris l'escalier, comme si il reflétait mon ami.

-Bella, je voulais pas te mettre en...

-Tu ne les connais pas, tu ne les as jamais vu, et tu ne sais rien, okay ? Et puis, je crois que si ils étaient si intéressé que tu le dis, je l'aurais remarqué. Je suis peut être attardée, mais je suis pas naïve.

-Pardon, Bella ! Je te jure que je voulais pas ! C'est juste que...

-C'est bon Jake. Soupirais-je. Laisse tomber.

-Toi pardonner moi ? Demanda-t-il, avec un très mauvais accent mexicain, dans une phrase pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Anglais. Du moins, si on avait un lien parenté avec Tarzan.

Je poussais un autre soupir.

-Ouais, t'en fais pas.

-Bella ? M'interpela Edward, qui venait vers moi. Le repas chinois est là, ça va refroidir.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Très froide. Comme une désillusion soudaine. La voix d'Edward, d'habitude gentille, attentionnée et rieuse, avait claquée. Froide, distante, presque... indifférente. Lasse. Son regard était fermé, presque coléreux. Je fis machinalement glisser le téléphone le long de mon oreille, comme si il était devenu trop lourd. Jacob était bien moins important, dans l'instant.

-Edward ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? murmurais-je, complètement hagarde, mon mal de tête menaçant de refaire surface.

-Rien. Répondit-il.

La voix de Jacob s'égosilla dans le téléphone, et je me souvins finalement de sa présence à l'autre bout de la ligne. J'avais du rester là à fixer Edward plus longtemps que je ne croyais. Je reportai rapidement le téléphone à mon oreille, le saluant sommairement, coupant ses protestations colorées de juron de toutes sortes, et de toutes langues.

-Je dois y aller Jake. Je te dis à demain.

-Mais Bella...

-Bye.

J'appuyai sur le petit bouton rouge, et Edward repartit en coup de vent. Je restais pantoise, debout, perdue. Complètement. Je ne lui avais rien fait. Vraiment rien. De quel droit se mettait il en colère comme ça ? Contre moi ? Pourquoi ?! Désormais énervée, j'écrasais l'appareil sur son socle en maugréant, et partis m'installer sur la canapé.

Emmett et Alice se partageaient un fauteuil, cette dernière étant apparemment en désaccord avec sa moitié initiale, qui se partageait le canapé avec Rosalie, et Edward, coincé à une extrémité. Je m'assis rapidement, et pris la première chose qui me vint à la main. Mon mal de tête avait méchamment refait surface, mais je soupçonnais plus la colère que la fatigue d'en être la cause.

Il se trouva que le plat que j'avais pris était un mélange au poisson. Or, je haïssais cet aliment depuis que Charlie m'avait fait passé trois semaines de vacances avec lui à aller à la pêche, et à manger du poisson. Or, j'avais dû développer une espèce d'allergie, car le manger me donner de grosses plaques de boutons dans le cou. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux plats des autres, histoire de voir qui les avaient entamés, et j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir que seul Edward n'avait pas encore touché à son poulet. Je testai ma barquette de poisson des yeux quelques instants, avant d'en conclure que deux ou trois plaques rouges ne causeraient pas ma mort. « Ah, parce que lui demander d'échanger avec toi son repas, si ? » soupira Optimiste. « C'est puéril. » Cru-t-elle bon de rajouter. Mais j'avais appris à ne porter aucune attention aux idées des deux voix. Et j'étais têtue.

-'ella, 'u 'e 'an_gu_es 'as ? Lança Emmett, la bouche pleine de... quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas savoir le nom.

-Répète sans oublier de lettre, et elle te répond. Rétorqua Alice, en faisant tapoter ses baguettes chinoises devant le nez d'Emmett.

Ce dernier avala longuement.

-Je disais, tu ne manges pas Bella ?

-Ah bon, tu disais ça. Répondit Alice, en haussant les épaules.

-Alors, Belly, pourquoi tu manges pas ! Répéta Emmett.

« _Parce que je suis têtue, bête et puérile, et qu'Edward m'a vexé en venant vers moi énervé pour une raison inconnue._ » Répondit Optimiste, en imitant ma voix.

« Non, j'ai mieux: _Parce qu'Edward est un crétin mal luné, qui m'a coupé l'appétit !_ » Répondit à son tour Pessimiste.

-Oh. Euh... Je n'aime pas le poisson. Répondis-je, en ignorant les deux laïus des voix.

-Oh ! Fut la seule réaction d'Alice, qui écarquilla les yeux.

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à sa barquette, déjà à moitié finie, et grimaça. Alice tapota ses baguettes dans son poisson, et jeta un coup d'œil à celle de Jasper, qui était presque aussi vide que celle d'Emmett. Rosalie inspecta la sienne pleine de poisson, avant de soupirer, et de s'excuser de ne pas avoir commandé plus de viande. Edward, lui, jeta un regard à la dérobée à sa barquette encore inutilisée, et me la passa rapidement, sans croiser mon regard. La barquette tomba lourdement sur mes jambes, et je me retint tant bien que mal de na pas lui envoyer la mienne dans la figure.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait passer de gentil à aussi horripilant en... allez, disons cinq minutes ?

Je le remerciai rapidement, et il en fis de même. Rosalie nous jeta un regard perdu, sourcils froncé, alors qu'Emmett continuait de manger, en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, et qu'Alice recommençait à se disputer avec Jasper, sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris assez de viande. L'un dans l'autre, le repas était plus que tendu, et Jacob, bien rangé dans un coin obscur de ma tête. Pour le moment, que sa sœur se marie, qu'il revienne à Forks pour l'année, ou qu'il soit content de me téléphoner, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. J'étais d'autant plus préoccupée par la présence d'un mec lunatique sur ma banquette. Ah ! Et aussi parce que ce mec, beh je l'aimais. Ouais, Jacob repasserait un autre jour, c'était indiscutable.

[...]

-Laisses, Bella, je vais débarrasser. Profites en plutôt pour te reposer. Lança Rosalie, en écrasant au passage Edward sur le fauteuil, en lui lançant un regard plus que noir.

Je retins difficilement un soupir, et cherchai désespérément une excuse pour me lever. Edward fusilla du regard Rosalie, qui ne semblait pas dérangée d'être menacée de mort imminente. Comme par une curieuse coïncidence, Alice était partie acheter avec Jasper les médicaments juste après le repas, et Emmett était de corvée de vaisselle. Et bien sur, Rosalie allait l'aider, histoire qu'il ne soit pas seul dans la cuisine.

Je jetai un regard rapide à Edward, avant de m'enfoncer sur le fauteuil. Il demeurais impassible, sa tête dans sa main, appuyé contre son genoux par le coude. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la table basse avec hargne, et semblait contrarié. Oh ! Et ajoutez à ça qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis... Depuis le « On mange », froid, distant, et antipathique.

Or, je n'étais pas des plus patiente, une fois énervée. Et, qui plus est, il m'avait bien plus énervé que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Edward ?! M'écriais-je, en me levant d'un bond.

Mauvaise idée.

C'était comme sur un bateau. Je me sentais tanguer, et commençais à basculer sur la gauche, tout se dédoublant autour de moi.

Zut ! J'allais tomber...

-Ohé ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella !! s'écria Edward, en tapotant ma joue.

-Woow... marmonnais-je, en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

-Elle est morte ? Elle est morte ? Oh non ! Je veux pas que Belly meure ! Hurlait Emmett, juste derrière Edward. Mais, je suis con, les morts ne marmonnent pas ! Bellaaaaaa, Steuplé parle moi, j'angoisse !!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle s'est cognée ?! Oh mon dieu Edward me dis pas que tu l'as poussée ! Rugit Rosalie, échevelée, d'une voix presque démente.

-Bien sûr que non ! Gronda Edward, en se tournant un tout petit peu. Et puis fermez là vous voyez pas qu'elle reprend ses esprits, MERDE !

« Wow... ça fait trop à enregistrer d'un coup là... » pensais-je, en tentant de me relever. Mais Edward me tint plaquer au sol, alors que Rosalie passait devant Emmett, et posa sa main sur mon front. J'analysai doucement la pièce, encore secouée, et la tête qui résonnait comme une grosse caisse. A genoux, face à moi, tenant de sa main droite mon cou, de l'autre mon épaule, Edward me maintenait au sol. A sa droite, Rosalie accroupie, alors qu'Emmett me regardait avec des yeux rond, un tablier de cuisine rose autour de la taille.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui me perturba le plus, mais il aurait été mal aviser d'inquiéter encore plus les trois autres, qui semblaient attendre que je parle. Or, le tablier d'Emmett était apparemment le dernier de leurs soucis.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que j'étais entre la table basse, et le meuble en verre où se trouvait les DVD. Comment je m'y étais retrouvée, c'était une tout autre chose...

-Qu'est ce que je fais par terre ? Marmonnais-je, en relevant ma main pour tenter de me relever.

Cette fois, Edward me laissa faire.

-Bonne question. Ajouta Rosalie, en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

-Tu es tombée. Répondit Edward.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Sa gorge était sèche, ses traits tirés, ses membres tendus, et il était blanc comme un linge.

« Il suffisait de dire inquiet... » soupira Optimiste.

-Tu t'es levée d'un coup... -Je me souvenais très bien de ce passage. Edward était de mauvaise humeur pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je m'étais énervée.- Et, tu es tombée... -Il mima un geste de la main assez étrange, et hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'expliquer.- Tu m'as fait peur. Rajouta-t-il, en plantant ses pupilles vertes dans mon regard.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait vraiment sincère.

Une fois totalement relevée, je m'assis sur le canapé, les trois autres me tournant autour avec inquiétude.

-Je vais bien. Leur dis-je.

-C'est connu, quand on va tout à fait bien, on tombe dans les pommes. Rétorqua Rosalie.

-J'ai eus un étourdissement.

-Donc tu vas pas du tout bien. Rajouta-t-elle.

Je décidai de changer de sujet. De toute façon, ça ne mènerait à rien de concluant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce tablier, Emmett ?

Ce dernier se baissa pour regarder le dit tablier, et Rosalie pouffa de rire, alors qu'Edward hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous avec ça chez toi ? Grogna Emmett, en balançant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

-Je fais tes placard moi ? Répondis-je, en plissant les yeux. Réponds à ma question.

Il plissa encore plus les yeux.

-C'çasinonç. Débita-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Là, Rosalie partit dans un fous rire incontrôlé.

-Je sais pas où, ni comment, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'est fait avoir. Sourit Edward, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Qu'est ce que t'as fait Rose ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter de rire, et Emmett retourna dans la cuisine, de mauvaise humeur.

-Avec Jasper on a vu le tablier, et Emmett avait décidé de faire la vaisselle. Alors Jasper a fait un pari comme quoi je n'arriverais jamais à lui faire mettre un truc comme ça. J'ai relevé le défi et suis partie dans une histoire complètement ridicule sur la manière de faire la vaisselle... et il m'a cru ! J'allais partir chercher mon téléphone pour montrer ça à Jasper, mais il m'a demandé de lui faire le nœud dans le dos pour que ça tienne. Et j'ai pas pu résister...

-Tu lui as fais un nœud qu'il n'arrive pas à défaire ? Souris-je, en imaginant Emmett, si sur et protecteur de sa virilité dans... un tablier rose. En fait, en me remémorant son image. Oh, et en faisant la vaisselle. Évidemment !

-Exact. Répondit elle, tout sourire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il te croit ? Demanda Edward.

-Un truc comme quoi le liquide vaisselle ruiné les habits, que c'était Alice qui serait pas contente, et que c'était un affront à toutes les ménagère que de faire la vaisselle sans tablier... une vieille coutume Américaine.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de lui... Répondit Edward, en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi souriant.

-Yep ! Confirma Rosalie, dans un clin-d'œil.

-Et qu'avez vous pariés avec Jasper ? Demandais-je.

-Une journée entière de servitude. Répondit Rosalie. On doit décider le jour où l'autre nous servira, et voilà.

-Rosie, viens m'aider. Maugréa Emmett, depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, oui, j''arrive. Répondit elle, en récupérant un torchon de cuisine de sur le canapé. Et toi, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward, un index accusateur pointé sur lui, veille à ce qu'elle ne tomba pas encore une fois. Sinon tu finis dans mon jardin. Mais pas côté soleil...

Après sa menace de mort, elle s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, prenant bien soin de fixer Edward jusqu'à que cela soit impossible.

D'un seul coup, ce fut comme si la tension remontait en flèche. Nous étions encore une fois seul, tout les deux, sans rien à faire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Edward, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il ne semblait plus en colère comme tout à l'heure avant que... Avant que je tombe dans les pommes, apparemment. Il n'était pas plus calme, mais bien moins coléreux. Mais je n'en savais pas plus sur sa soudaine mauvaise humeur. Une partie de moi mettait ça sur le compte de son caractère: c'était quelqu'un de lunatique. Il changeait rapidement d'humeur, sans que je ne fasse rien. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais savoir. Je voulais avoir la preuve que c'était bien ma faute s'il s'était mis dans un tel état de colère, ou si je n'y étais vraiment pour rien.

-Je suis, vraiment, vraiment désolé, Bella... murmura-t-il.

Je crus d'abord que j'avais rêver. Je tournai la tête vers lui, le visage dans ses mains, jurant à mis voix, Edward semblait en plein conflit. D'un seul coup, c'était comme si je ne lui en voulais plus. Et je ne lui en voulais plus.

-Que... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

-Pour... commença-t-il, en se relevant vers moi. Pour... Il plissa les yeux, et se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Pour être un con, pour te prendre à rever comme ça à chaque fois que quelque chose m'énerve, pour toujours être maladroit, pour être aussi sec avec toi, ne pas savoir que faire, quoi dire, pour ne pas comprendre tes réactions, pour partir bille en tête à chaque fois que j'interprète quelque chose, pour...

-Tu ne veux pas aussi que je te reproche la mort de ma mère, non ?

Il se tourna vers moi, presque choqué. J'avais dis ça en souriant, dans un murmure. Je m'en étonnais moi même d'ailleurs. Il se rassit à côté de moi, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux cuivré, insolemment bien coiffé, alors que je devais ressembler à un épouvantail. Mais là, sur le moment, ce n'était pas très grave. Et puis, j'avais une excuse, j'étais malade !

-Tu te reproches pas mal de chose qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Continuais-je.

-Désolé de...

-D'exister ? Parce qu'avec toutes les choses pour lesquelles tu t'es déjà excusé, je crois qu'il ne te reste que ça. Souris-je.

-Alors disons d'être aussi lunatique. Répondit-il, en plissant le nez.

-Là, je peux pas te donner tord.

Il sourit à son tour, et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser, en me murmurant un merci.

-Rosalie, ils commencent un film X sur le canapé, tu devrais venir voir. Lança Emmett, qui venait d'arriver.

Edward s'écarta d'un bond, et je fusillai Emmett du regard, les joues surement plus rouges qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Heureusement, Alice entra en trombe cet instant là, suivit de Jasper, et je priai pour que ça distrait Emmett.

Seul problème, c'était Alice qui était entrée. Avec Jasper, mais Alice quand même.

-Bah ! Bella, pourquoi t'es aussi rouge ? Demanda-t-elle, en déposant le médicament sur la table.

-Elle avait entrepris de commencer un films pour adulte avec Edward quand je suis rentré. Répondit Emmett.

Je commençais à regretter de ne pas m'être tuée en tombant dans les pommes quelques instants auparavant.

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries Emmett. Grogna Edward.

-Alors que faisais-tu collé à elle en l'embrassant ?

-Sur la joue ! Siffla Edward.

-Quand je suis arrivé... Mais que se serait il passé si je n'étais pas rentré.

-Le salon serait devenu une zone inutilisable. Gloussa Alice.

-Lili...souffla Jasper.

-Et quelles fantaisie vous a poussé à faire ça ? Demanda Emmett.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Emmett. Répondis-je sèchement, sentant Edward près à craquer à côté de moi.

-Qu'es ce que vous avez... commença Rosalie, qui venait d'entrée. Je peux savoir ce qui signifie cette réunion improvisée ? Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire de Film X, Emmett ?

Alice pouffa, et Jasper la fit taire, alors qu'Emmett souriait, tandis que Rosalie faisait la navette entre mon visage incendié, et Edward, qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, et renvoya Emmett dans la cuisine, en le tapant à l'aide d'une grosse cuillère de bois, un peu comme une vieille ménagère qui envoyait balader son mari. Sauf que la silhouette de Rosalie faisait plus penser à celle d'un mannequin, qu'à celle d'une ménagère.

Apparemment, Rosalie avait compris ce qui se passait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alice pouffa encore une fois, et Jasper soupira, en s'asseyant sur la canapé.

-Bon ! On devait pas regarder un film ? Demanda-t-il, changeant habilement de sujet.

-Ah bon, on devait ? Demandais-je, en relevant un sourcil, amusée.

Ils étaient chez moi, et ils prévoyaient ce que l'on allait faire sans même m'en parler.

-Je vote pour une belle histoire d'amour ! S'écria Alice. Avec larme, suspense, douceur...

-Je te suis. Ajouta Rosalie.

-Na-na-na-na-na-na-nan ! Il est hors de question que je regarde un film comme ça ! Rétorqua Emmett, en croisant les bras.

-C'est bête, je me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Répondit Rosalie, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Mais... bougonna Emmett.

-Jasper, tu peux prendre un film qui répond à ces critères sur l'étagère ? Le coupa Alice, souriante.

-J'ai Roméo & Juliette, Titanic, Pearl Harbor...

-Sérieux vous allez nous faire regarder ça... Soupira Edward.

-T'as quelque chose à redire Mansen ? Grogna Rosalie.

Edward déglutit, et hocha la tête.

-J'aime mieux ça. Répondit Rosalie.

-Eh ! C'est de l'intimidation Rosie ! Se plaignit Emmett.

-J'ai envie de regarder Titanic. Lança Alice, souriante, en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Et moi, le jour d'après. Persista Emmett.

-Dommage pour nous qu'on ne soit pas en démocratie. Répondit Jasper, en prenant le DVD de Titanic.

-C'est un joli film. Souris-je, face à la mine dépitée d'Emmett.

-Titanic ?! Un _joli_ film ? Répéta Edward, en se tournant vers moi, alors qu'Emmett écarquillait les yeux, en me dévisageant d'un air outré.

-Ed, Emm', et Jazz sont contre ce film. Lança Rosalie. Ils trouvent ce film stupide, bête et ennuyeux.

-Pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je. C'est une des plus belle histoire d'amour jamais écrite !

-Ce truc ? La plus belle histoire d'amour ? Peuh.

-Tu n'as aucun goût cinématographique, Emmett. Siffla Rosalie.

-Arrêtez ! T'es sur un bateau, tu rencontre un mec avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air et avec qui tu t'amuses... commença Edward. Tu l'as jamais vu de ta vie, tu le connais depuis une journée, et tu vas me dire que tu abandonnerais un espoir de vivre pour ne pas le laisser seul ! Tu le connais même pas ce mec en vrai.

-C'est l'amour de sa vie ! Rétorquais-je, outrée.

Ce film avait été un des films romantiques que j'avais le plus aimé de tous ceux que j'avais vu, et l'insensibilité des trois autres était désolante. Alice et Rosalie semblaient partager mon avis, car elles poussèrent un long soupir.

-L'amour de sa vie ? Répéta Jasper. Il la connais depuis 24 heures ! Répliqua t-il, amusé.

-Et alors ? Sa vie ne lui convient pas, elle apprend à connaître cet homme qui est totalement l'opposé de ceux qu'elle rencontre d'habitude et elle apprend à l'aimer... répliquais-je.

-Vous n'avez aucune sensibilité. Condamna Alice, en claquant la langue. Oublis Bella, c'est pas la première fois qu'on essaye de leur faire entendre raison.

-Bande d'ignare. Grogna Rosalie.

Jasper sourit, et alla rejoindre Alice sur le fauteuil. Emmett bougonna, et entra dans un monologue rapidement coupé par la voix mécontente de Rosalie. Edward bougonna, alors que le générique de commencement retentissait, et laissait apparaître Leonardo Dicaprio, dans nos soupirs appréciateurs. Ce qui parus déplaire à Emmett, qui grogna un « Je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez. », et que les deux autres admires, sous les cris d'Alice, apparemment vexée qu'ils critiquent Jack Dowson. Rosalie les fit encore une fois taire, et recommença à chaque interruption. Que ce soit les garçons qui partirent dans un fou rire inexpliqué en plein milieu du film, Emmett qui envisagea de se reconvertir en dessinateur quand Jack dessinait Rose sur le divan, ou qu'Alice insulta copieusement le fiancé de la dite Rose, ou tout autre désagrément.

Comme d'habitude, je me mis à pleurer vers la fin. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, mais à chaque fois, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me rassurais en voyant qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient dans le même cas, Jasper serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras, et Emmett essayant de rassurer Rosalie, qui l'envoyait balader.

-Je comprend pas que vous pleuriez à la fin de ce film. Me murmura Edward, en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Il est magnifique ce film. Répliquais-je. C'est vous qui n'avaient aucun goût.

Edward hocha la tête de droite à gauche, en baillant.

[...]

-OH YEAH ! S'écria Emmett, en se mettant debout, faisant basculer Rosalie, qui était appuyée contre son épaule.

Le générique de fin du film défilait doucement, sous la chanson de Céline Dion, alors qu'Emmett effectuait une sorte de danse de la joie devant la télé.

-Avouez, elle est con la vieille. Lança-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

-Reste poli, Emmett. Réprimanda Rosalie.

-Non, mais c'est vrai. Elle a le joyau de l'océan dans la main, et elle se fait la blague: Oh ! Je l'ai fais tomber... Peuh ! Pauvre cruche... Elle aurait dû le vendre sur Ebay.

-Emmett, Ebay n'existait pas à l'époque... soupirais-je.

-Espèce d'ignare. Grogna Alice.

-C'est une fiction, Alice ! Répondit Emmett. Et puis, elle a bientôt cent ans, c'était les débuts d'Internet !

-T'es franchement pas romantique... maugréa Rosalie.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Alice, sans préambule.

Soudain, Jasper se leva, et dans un sourire, il sortit de la maison, discret, en demandant à Edward de le suivre pour qu'ils aillent pointer leur absence au lycée. Ce que je ne compris pas vraiment, étant donné qu'ils auraient pu le faire le matin suivant; mais quand je vis Emmett les rejoindre en courant, et Alice se lever avec ce regard si particulier...

Et ça ne manqua pas.

-Oh Mon dieu ! Il est déjà six heure ? S'horrifia Alice. Bon ! Allez, il faut qu'on s'habille ! S'écria-t-elle, en sautillant par dessus les fauteuils, tapant frénétiquement des mains.

-Pourquoi ? Gémis-je, en m'écrasant sur les coussins.

-On va manger chez la mère d'Edward, Bella. Me rappela Rosalie.

-Justement. C'est pas un restau chic ou je ne sais quelle idiotie, c'est chez Edward.

-Ouais, avec sa mère. Répondit Rosalie. Et sa mère, c'est pire que toutes les autres pimbêches en robe de soirée.

-A chaque repas annuel, on bouffe de nos erreur pendent trois mois. La famille Mansen est connue, appréciée et importante. Rajouta Alice.

-Vous exagérez... soufflais-je.

-Non, désolé. Alors, monte dans ta chambre, je vais chercher les affaires dans ma malle. Rose ?

-Oui ?

Alice me regarda fixement quelques secondes, et sourit à Rosalie.

-Installe Bella dans la salle de bain. Je sais ce qu'on va faire, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps...

Et elle s'éloigna en sautillant. Rosalie rit à mon air déconfis, et m'entraina à l'étage. Sans même avoir le temps d'émettre une objection, je me retrouvais cloitrée dans ma propre salle de bain, en attendant qu'Alice ne revienne avec la robe que je devrais porter le soir même. « Et si je priais pour vomir là maintenant tout de suite ? » me proposais-je, en voyant le bout de tissus dans son emballage du pressing « Au Petit Français », de Port Angeles.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne porterais pas cette robe, serait que tu meures, Swan. Même si tu tombais en état comateux, tu finirais par porter cette robe. Anticipa Alice, ce de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je grognais en réponse, et me haïssais pour me sentir aussi bien, alors que j'avais passé la nuit de la veille à agoniser.

[...]

-Aïe. Marmonnais-je. Ça fait mal.

-Merci de m'en informer, mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Répondit Alice, en tirant sur mes cheveux. Et arrête de faire la tête pour la robe... T'es magnifique, Bella !

-Sur l'avant dernier point, je suis d'accord avec Bella. Informa Rosalie, qui était occupée à me maquiller.

Alice roula des yeux, et ignora la pique de Rosalie.

-Où tu as acheté... Ces choses ? Demanda la blonde, en refermant le pot de fond de teint.

-A « I 'm always », si tu veux tout savoir. Répondit Alice.

Je ne connaissais pas ce magasin, et ne voulais de toute façon pas le connaître.

-Alice, on est pas au club, on va chez la mère d'Edward. Grogna Rosalie, qui perdait patience.

-Et ?

-Et ?! Répéta Rosalie. _Et_ ma robe est orange. _Orange ! _Je ressemble plus à une citrouille comme ça !

-Une citrouille... soupira Alice. On croirait entendre Bella. Tu doutes toi aussi de ton charme ?

-Dans cette robe ? Répondit Rosalie, au tac-o-tac. Oui.

-Et bien tu as tord.

La blonde dévisagea le petit lutin maléfique qui était occupée à arracher mes cheveux avec défis, et émit un grognement de frustration, avant de commencer à m'appliquer du fard à paupière.

Une fois sa tache finie, Rosalie jeta un regard assassin à Alice, et cette dernière sourit, en me poussant de la chaise. Elle m'ordonna de descendre pour attendre avec les autres en bas, et je m'exécutais, en tachant d'ignorer mon reflet dans la glace. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile, quand cette dernière se trouvait droit sur mon chemin.

Ma robe ne devait pas descendre plus haut que mes genoux. Elle prenait ma poitrine dans un bustier fait d'une jolie ganse, et retombait en voletant au dessus de mes jambes, sans trop prendre de forme spéciale. La robe en elle même était jolie. Beaucoup trop petite, bien trop sophistiqué pour moi, mais jolie. Le seul gros problème, c'était la couleur.

Alice aurait pu opter pour un joli gris, ou à la limite un rouge foncé. Mais non. Il avait fallut qu'elle la prenne verte. Et pas n'importe quel vert. Pas le vert foncé, discret et habituel. Non. Il avait fallut qu'elle choisisse un vert à la limite du fluo.

Et le fait que celle de Rosalie soit orange, ou celle d'Alice rose fuchsia ne me rassurait pas.

La seule chose où je trouvais qu'Alice avait excédée, c'était dans la coiffure. Elle avait ramené mes cheveux en un chignon tressé, agrémenté d'une pique chinoise noire, qui se raccordait avec mes yeux. Rosalie aussi avait fait du bon boulot.

Mais je n'aimais toujours pas ce que je voyais dans le miroir.

Je poussai un long soupir, et descendis. Face à moi, Jasper était appuyé contre le mur, alors qu'Edward et Emmett, le premier assis sur l'accoudoir, l'autre sur le canapé , étaient en train de parler de je ne sais quoi. Emmett fut le premier qui me vit.

Et bien sur, étant qui il est, il me siffla, et me fit un clin-d'œil.

Je rougis violemment, et baissai les yeux sur mes pieds nus. « Ah ! Alice ne m'a pas encore donné les chaussures... » songeais-je, avant que Jasper ne prenne la parole.

-T'es magnifique Bella. Mais ne m'en veux pas, Alice sera toujours la plus belle.

-Fayot. Rit Emmett. Alice n'est pas là, tu peux y aller.

-J'ai des tympans plus aiguisés qu'une chauve-souris... grogna Alice, à l'étage, à l'adresse d'Emmett.

Celui-ci répéta son insulte à Jasper avec la bouche, et se dernier lui sourit, vainqueur.

-Il a raison, tu es merveilleuse. Marmonna à son tour Edward, en me souriant.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, en m'asseyant à côté d'Emmett, qui s'amusait avec sa cravate. Vous êtes pas mal non plus en costard.

-Oh pitié... gémit Edward. Je supporte pas ces trucs... on se croirait au club !

-Rosalie a fait la même réflexion au sujet de la robe. Souris-je.

Tous les trois étaient aussi bien habillés que nous. Ils avaient tous un costume noir, et une chemise blanche, et seul Emmett portait une cravate, noire. Jasper portait sa chemise lâche, et avait dû renoncer à la veste de smoking au même moment qu'Edward avait renoncé à se coiffer. Celui-ci portait sa chemise en dehors de son pantalon aussi, mais se contentait du costume simple, sans cravate ni nœud papillon. Seul Emmett avait opté pour la panoplie complète du parfait héritier. Costume noir, chemise blanche impeccablement rentrée dans le pantalon, cravate noire -légèrement défaite, okay, mais c'était Emmett !- tout y était.

Je commençais à comprendre que le repas chez madame Mansen ne serait pas aussi simple que je ne le pensais. C'était comme si l'aura autour de nous avait changeait. Emmett essayait de se canaliser, Rosalie s'exaspérait pour la moindre chose, Jasper semblait totalement ennuyé, Edward anxieux, et il fallait encore moins contrarier Alice qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Que quelqu'un m'aide à tuer Alice. L'éliminer de la surface du globe ne pourra faire que du bien à la planète. Lança Rosalie en dévalant les escaliers, une paire d'escarpins verts pomme -couleur de ma robe- à la main.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper, en relevant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi... soupira Emmett. Comme si Alice était la parfaite fille douce et délicate avant une soirée de ce type...

-Tiens Bella, c'est tes chaussures. Souffla Rosalie, en me lançant les escarpins.

Je réfléchis rapidement à la réaction d'Alice si je décidais de rester à pied nu, et les enfilai, n'essayant même pas de contrarier la dite Alice, qui était en train de faire un boucan d'enfer dans ma salle de bain.

-On va être en retard. Souffla Edward, en regardant la petite horloge de mon père. Ma mère à dit pour sept heures trente.

-Je suis prête ! S'exclama Alice, en sautant les trois dernières marches, atterrissant dans les bras de Jasper.

Rosalie tourbillonna sur elle-même pour prendre ses clés de voitures. Sa robe Orange flashy ressortait et s'accordait avec ses cheveux blonds ramenés sur le côté par une jolie tulipe grise, qui rappelaient ses yeux. Sa robe était assez simple, deux bouts de tissus faisaient office de manches, la fin du décolleté prenant au milieu de sa poitrine, coupée par un cercle de bijou en or massif, et elle retombait jusqu'à ses pieds, une légère échancrure laissant voir la fin de ses jambes, à partir du genoux. Un mélange audacieux, qui faisait rayonnait Rosalie avec grâce.

-T'es superbe Rosie. Sourit Emmett, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rosalie rougie légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Jasper.

-Yep-pep-pep-pep-pep ! Pas touche à mon maquillage Mr Pingoo. Répondit Alice, en l'éloignant de Rosalie.

Alice aussi, s'était surpassée. Les manches de sa robe étaient sur le début de ses bras, du même rose fushia que celui de sa robe, et laissait apparaître un décolleté droit, simple, mais dur, qui terminait sa poitrine par un effet ballon, s'arrêtant au genoux. Ses yeux étaient pour l'occasion, du même rose que la robe, légèrement saupoudré de noir, alors qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux dans une pagaille ordonné.

-J'avais raison, tu es magnifique Lili. Murmura Jasper, faisant glousser Alice.

-Il faut y aller... répéta anxieusement Edward.

-Okay, okay, on y va... marmonna Alice. Bella, tu montes avec Rosalie, Emmett et Edward ? Au moins tu n'auras pas à conduire ce soir...

-Je pourrais prendre ma voiture. Répondis-je. Ça vous fera faire un détour pour rien.

-T'en fais pas, Edward doit tous nous ramener. Sourit Rosalie.

-Il ne reste plus que la voiture d'Alice et d'Edward. Rajouta Emmett. On a fait exprès.

J'haussai les épaules, et nous sortîmes de la maison. La Volvo argentée d'Edward attendait patiemment à côté de la Porche d'Alice, en face de chez moi, sur le trottoir. La vieille voisine nous scruta derrière ses fenêtres, pensant être la plus discrète au monde, et nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes.

-Bon, beh on se retrouve chez Edward. Lâcha Jasper, avant de rentrer dans la voiture d'Alice, côté conducteur.

-Attend Jasp ! S'écria soudainement Emmett.

Jasper sortit de l'habitacle, et observa attentivement Emmett.

-Si jamais l'envie vous prend de faire un enfant, téléphonez. Qu'on vous trouve une excuse pour...

-LE FERME EMMETT ! S'écria Alice, en balançant je ne sais quoi sur Emmett.

L'objet en question tapa sur la voiture d'Edward, qui jura, et Jasper claqua la porte, alors qu'Emmett ramassait le CD qui avait frappé la voiture en riant. Rosalie hocha la tête de gauche à droite, désespérée, et Edward lui grogna de rentrer dans la voiture. Rosalie prit place à l'arrière, suivit par Emmett, qui voulut se mettre à l'avant, mais qui changea d'avis en voyant qu'Edward ruminait toujours sur sa carrosserie, et la grosse rayure qui couvrait sa voiture désormais.

Une fois installée, je commençai à angoisser. Mes mains devinrent moites, et je me mordis violemment la lèvre. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais en quelque sorte, Mrs Mansen me faisait peur. Elle m'effrayait. Je ne la connaissais pas, et tout ce que je savais sur elle, c'était qu'elle énervait son fils, faisait partie de la bonne société, et ne supportait pas Alice et Emmett. Et aussi qu'elle ne me supporterait surement pas. Pas un tableau très idyllique, mais je ne devais pas avoir si peur ! Je tentai de respirer normalement.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez Edward, je fis trois constatation:

La première, la maison d'Edward était majestueuse. Grande, trois ou quatre fois ma maison en façade, dans un style très Anglais classique, elle semblait très ancienne, et rénovée. La façade était beige, et chaque fenêtre semblait donner sur la même pièce: le salon. Je voyais de l'extérieur, les lustres luisants en cristal, et les femmes de ménages qui préparaient la table avec hâte.

Deuxièmement, une fois émerveillée, j'avais tendance à poussais un soupir assez significatif, qui fit rire Emmett, et Rosalie.

Troisièmement, Mrs Mansen était à l'entrée, et nous détaillait du haut de l'escalier.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et Edward m'entraina à la suite d'Emmett et Rosalie, alors que Jasper tirait discrètement Alice vers nous. Dans la lumière de l'entrée, Mrs Mansen nous fixait. C'était une belle femme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains clairs, assez longs. Son visage était neutre. Il n'exprimait ni joie, ni colère, ni bienveillance, à l'instar d'Esmée, qui respirait la gentillesse. Elle ne semblait pas être mère. Elle semblait bien plus jeune. Et elle avait les yeux verts d'Edward. Elysabeth Mansen portait une robe noire, simple, qui se nouait autour de son corps avec grâce.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire factice, qui me semblait bien plus hypocrite qu'autre chose.

-Edward, je suis ravie que vous soyez à l'heure avec tes amis. Bonsoir, Rosalie, cette robe est ravissante, elle te va à ravir. C'est une collection pour la famille Hale, sur mesure pour toi ?

-Non, c'est Alice qui l'a acheté en faisant les boutiques.

Mrs Mansen acquiesça faiblement, et se tourna vers Jasper.

-Jasper, je suis ravie de te voir. Comment va ton père ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des ennuis avec ses actions à New York.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jasper, avec un sourire poli. Probablement, nous ne mélangeons pas travail et vie sociale, à table.

-Bien. Alice, Emmett, bonsoir.

Ses deux yeux me fixèrent, et je lui souris faiblement, en hochant la tête, avant de détailler mes pieds. Edward déposa sa main sur ma hanche, et lança, avec un grand sourire.

-Maman, voici Bella. Bella Swan. Elle est...

-Bella ? Le diminutif d'Isabella, je présume ? Tiqua sa mère, en le coupant.

-Oui, madame. Acquiesçais-je.

-Charmant. Répondit elle, avec son même sourire factice.

-Bella est la jeune boursière qui est venue à Forks High School Privé. Finit Edward.

-Hum. Il est bien que le lycée s'ouvre un peu plus au classe inférieure. Ça diversifie, vous connaîtrez ainsi, tous les types de personnes.

A sa dernière réflexion, Edward raffermit sans trop s'en rendre compte sa prise sur ma hanche, et Jasper serra le bras d'Alice, histoire qu'elle ne saute pas sur Madame Mansen.

-Bon, et bien rentrez. Je crois que les femmes de maison en ont fini de la présentation. Mais dites moi plutôt Rosalie, comment se passe le voyage en Asie de votre mère ?

-Je suppose qu'il doit bien se passer, elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Répondit-t-elle, en usant du sourire hypocrite de la mère d'Edward.

Celle-ci rentra alors dans un épilogue glorieux de la famille Hale, et de la famille Withlock, alors qu'Alice faisait semblant de vomir, faisant rire Emmett.

-Je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas pour tout ce que ma mère peut dire. Murmura rapidement Edward à mon oreille, alors que nous passions à notre tour la porte.

Je me tournai vers lui, et relevai un sourcil, en souriant. Il se dérida quelque peu, et m'entraina jusqu'à son salon.

Si au premier abord, la maison semblait somptueuse, il était vrai que l'intérieur s'y accordait très bien. Mais sur les grands murs de tapisserie ancienne et couteuse, les dizaines de peintures connue qui se succédaient dans le Hall me rappelaient plutôt un château qu'une maison. Les commodes étaient propres, étincelantes, et toutes recouvertes d'une unique lampe dorée. On n'aurai jamais dit qu'Edward habitait ici. Tout était froid, simple, couteux, et impersonnel. Beau, certes. Mais ce n'était pas un univers où je voyais vivre Edward tout au long de sa vie.

La salle à manger ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Dans le même style que le Hall, seul les tons de couleur changeaient, une grande table de marbre se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs femmes s'afféraient à rendre présentable le salon, et se figèrent en voyant entrer madame Mansen.

Celle-ci eut un soupir mécontent, et se tourna vers nous.

-Je suis désolée, mais la table n'est pas prête. Vous pouvez vous détendre quelques minutes, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher, si vous le souhaitez.

-Ouais, on y va. Maugréa Edward.

Emmett se tourna d'un bond, suivant Edward qui m'entrainait à pas rapide hors de la pièce, faisant tourner Rosalie au passage, qui trébucha, et lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'Alice sautillait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je vis Elysabeth Mansen plisser les yeux, et prendre une autre porte, en marmonnant.

Rapidement, Edward nous entraina à l'étage, et Alice ouvrit une pièce, qui se trouvait être sa chambre.

Les murs étaient gris. Gris et blanc. Une unique horloge tronnait au dessus de son lit en fer forgé et un grand cadre noir se trouvait au dessus du piano à queue. Dans le cadre, une photo de nous trois, à New York, juste avant notre « Mission Jessica ». En face de son lit, une grande bibliothèque regroupait tout un tas de livre en tout genre, allant des classiques au œuvres du moment, des films, ainsi que des CD. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Les Disques, des CD, des Cassettes... Il avait une collection impressionnante de Musique. A côté de cette même bibliothèque, une grosse chaine Hifi trônait fièrement, comprenant un tourne disque, et un lecteur de cassette et CD. Sur son bureau, des feuilles de partitions trônaient dans tous les sens, certaines écrasées en boules, d'autres parfaitement lisses, et d'autre encore gribouillées au crayon gris. Il y avait aussi quelques CD inscrit à la main, portant certains titres comme: Good Night My Angel, Let My sign, B-Lullaby, et d'autres.

Cette chambre ne collait pas avec le reste de la maison. Elle semblait plus vivante, plus usée. Il semblait qu'Edward passait plus de temps ici qu'ailleurs. Une grande baie vitrée se trouvait face à moi, montrant une terrasse dans la nuit, qui surplombait la forêt de Forks.

Alice se jeta sur le lit à Edward.

-Aaaaah ! Je suis fatiguée !

-C'est vrai qu'on a fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui... se moqua Rosalie, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu vois que ta robe est belle ! S'exclama soudain la petite brune, alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je pourrais porter un costume de cosmonaute qu'elle me féliciterait... soupira Rosalie. Elle veut que je sorte avec Edward. Rajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

-Je te plains... Acquiesça Alice. Eddy, c'est pas un cadeau...

-Je suis encore là... Marmonna Edward.

-En tout cas, elle ne semble pas être trop méchante avec Bella, je m'attendais à pire. Lança soudain Jasper.

-Pire ? Pire comment ? Du genre: toi tu rentre pas, t'es trop pauvre pour ça ? Lâcha Emmett, dans un rire sans joie.

-Le repas n'est pas fini... leur rappela Edward. Il n'a même pas commencé.

-Eddy, tu nous montre ta dernière création ?!! S'exclama Alice, en se levant d'un bond.

Edward la fusilla du regard -pour le Eddy, je suppose-, et prit tout son temps pour répondre.

-Non. Je l'ai pas fini.

-Soit pas chiant Ed ! Allez, juste le début alors !

-Sa dernière création ? Demandais-je à Jasper, alors qu'Alice et Edward commençaient à se disputer.

-Oui. Sourit Jasper. Edward joue plusieurs instruments, mais ce qu'il préfère, c'est le piano, et il crée des musiques. Il fait une mélodie par personne du groupe. Chacun en a une, et il planche sur la tienne en ce moment.

Je rougis, bien qu'il n'y est pas trop de raison pour ça. Il en faisait une pour tout le monde, après tout.

-Je pourrais en entendre une ? Marmonnais-je à l'adresse d'Edward.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, et planta ses grands yeux verts dans les miens.

-Joue celle de Rosie. Lança Emmett, alors qu'Edward se levait.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à son piano, et enleva les feuilles qui l'encombrait. Alice sauta sur l'occasion, et sautilla sur place en lisant le titre « Bella », inscrit en italique. Elle tenta de lire la partition, mais abandonna vite la partie, en maugréant sur ces points noirs incompréhensibles. Edward fixa les touches quelques instants, et commença.

Les premières notes retentirent avec force dans la chambre silencieuse. Deux notes longues, fortes. Puis, une succession de notes aigües, rapides, comme de la pluie, de la joie, du bonheur. C'était comme si on entendait le rire de Rosalie se répercuter contre les murs, en même temps que les notes se jouaient. De sa main gauche, il fit répercuter des sons de différentes notes, -cinq, pour être précise, ce qu'Alice fit remarquer, en lui disant qu'il l'avait changée- et continua à jouer le rire. Puis, tout ralentit. Ce fut comme un supplice, de quelques instants, de l'angoisse, de la peur. Il termina pour un petit silence sur une note grave, puissante. Bien plus que celle du début de la musique. Et la mélodie repris. Plus douce, comme un réveil, calme, doux, pour se réveiller plus rapidement. Comme si la musique retrouvait le sourire.

Il termina sa création par six notes joliment emmêlées, se finissant sur une longue note grave, douce, calme.

Edward se tourna doucement vers moi, alors que les autres souriaient, et qu'Alice faisait des bonds sur le lit.

-C'est très joli. Souris-je, à l'adresse d'Edward. C'est même magnifique.

-Merci. Répondit-il.

-Alice, arrêtes de sauter sur le lit d'Edward. Soupira Jasper.

-Je suis joyeuse. Répondit celle-ci. Quand je suis joyeuse, je sautille.

-Estime toi heureux, Jazzie. Ajouta Emmett. Y'en a, quand ils sont heureux, ils vomissent.*****

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, et Rosalie l'invita à entrer. Une petite femme, la quarantaine, se trouvait sur le seuil. Elle nous observa tour à tour, et dit, d'une voix lasse, et ennuyée.

-Le dîner est près. Madame vous attend.

-On arrive, Melinda. Soupira Edward, en se levant du banc du piano.

La petite femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Emmett sortit rapidement de la pièce, en grognant qu'il avait faim, et Jasper soupira longuement, recommençant à prendre son masque d'indifférence et de calme. Rosalie lui emboita le pas, mais tiqua au niveau du bureau d'Edward, s'arrêtant soudainement. Alice lui rentra dedans, et chouina, alors que Rosalie saisissait une partition qui se trouvait sur le-dit bureau.

-_B-Lullaby_ ? C'est quoi ? Une berceuse ?

Edward lui sauta presque dessus, lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

-C'est un brouillon. Répondit-il rapidement, en fourrant le papier dans un classe-document.

Rosalie releva un sourcil, et saisit une autre feuille.

-De... Sept feuilles ? Un bon brouillon si tu veux mon avis...

Edward la fusilla du regard, et ramassa toutes les feuilles, les lançant avec la première.

-On doit aller manger, _non_ ? Siffla-t-il.

Rosalie haussa les épaules, et quitta la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans le salon, Mrs Mansen nous attendait, assise sur un divan. Elle nous offrit son sourire, alors que nous nous asseyons chacun à notre tour. Je me retrouvai entre Jasper et Emmett, Edward, Alice et Rosalie face à moi, et Elysabeth Mansen à l'autre bout, dans le coin. Dans un Timing impeccable, plusieurs serveurs arrivèrent, et nous apportèrent les entrées. La salade était mise dans une décoration parfaite, sur une assiette de porcelaine d'époque.

-Très jolie vaisselle. Fit remarquer Alice.

-Tu crois qu'elle crie si je la casse ? Me demanda Emmett.

Je me mordis la lèvre avec force, chassant l'image d'Emmett qui faisait accidentellement tomber l'assiette qui devait valoir une petite fortune, et Madame Mansen, s'arrachant les cheveux. « Je croyais que tu avais décidé que c'était une gentille femme ? » se moqua Pessimiste. Je me renfrognai. Je commençais à décider des choses sur cette femme, alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Elle faisait ça pour son fils. Pour Edward. J'étais en train de me répéter ça, quand elle m'adressa la parole.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je, en relevant brusquement la tête.

Elle refit son sourire, et Edward se tendit en face de moi.

-Je te demandais ce que faisait ton père dans la vie.

-Oh. Il est chef de la police de Forks.

-Il s'appelle ?

-Charlie Swan.

Elle acquiesça, et mena la fourchette à sa bouche. Alice mima un « Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade. », qui fit pouffer Emmett. Jasper et Rosalie échangèrent un regard, et coupèrent rapidement la parole à Mrs Mansen, qui c'était à nouveau tournée vers moi, l'entrainant sur un sujet rébarbatif, qui fit bailler Emmett.

Elle ne reprit ses asseaux, qu'à la fin du rôti à l'espagnole et aux noix -qui, soit dit en passant, était délicieux.

-Alors, Bella. N'est ce pas trop dur de rentrer à Forks High School Section Privée pour une, il faut dire le mot, personne de classe minime.

J'avalai le restant de viande de travers.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

Elle me vrilla de ses pupilles vertes, et je me sentis défaillir. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal.

-Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, pour une personne de ton genre, c'est assez compliqué de rentrer dans ce lycée. Ça doit être très couteux.

Edward siffla entre ses dents, mais sa mère l'ignora.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai une bourse. Répondis-je.

-Ah, oui. Ta bourse... souffla-t-elle, comme si ça la dérangeait. Je sais que vous êtes partis tous ensemble à New York pour un Week End. C'était ton idée?

Je n'aimais pas les sous entendus de cette phrase.

-Non, c'était la mienne. Coupa rapidement Alice, en faisant tomber ses couverts sur la table, dans un bruit sourd. J'avais envie. Et il était hors de question que Bella ne nous suive pas !

Elle eut un rire, et Edward respira durement.

-Hum. Acquiesça Mrs Mansen. Vous y avez acheté cette robe de haute couture, je présume ? N'est elle pas trop chère pour toi, Bella ?

J'avalais ma salive, et baissais les yeux. _Elle marquait un point..._

-C'est un cadeau. Lança Alice. J'ai aussi offert à Rosalie celle qu'elle porte en ce moment.

-Un cadeau que tu ne pourras jamais lui rendre. Tu dois te sentir assez redevable. Souffla Mrs Mansen, dans un sourire.

-Je crois que ça suffit. Siffla Edward, en fixant sa mère d'un regard plus que noir.

-Nous ne voulons absolument pas que Bella nous soit redevable de quelque chose. Rajouta Emmett, et Rosalie acquiesça.

« C'est pour ça que t'as une dette à leur rembourser, et c'est pour ça que tu fais partie du club... » se moqua Pessimiste. Je n'avais même plus la force de la faire taire, tellement je me sentais mal. Je n'étais qu'une profiteuse. Rien d'autre. Une immonde profiteuse, qui allait chercher après l'argent de ses amis, histoire d'avoir de nouvelles choses, belles et couteuses.

-Et puis, je ne me souviens pas que Bella nous ai demandé cette robe. Lança soudainement Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre, d'ailleurs.

Sa tentative de me rendre moins coupable ne servait à rien. Ça ne changeait rien. Que je le veuille ou non, j'en profitais. Le reste, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Mrs Mansen avait raison de ne pas m'aimer. Je profitais de l'argent de son fils. Elle faisait tout ce qu'une mère ferait pour le protéger. Ce n'était que justice que de me prendre ses piques tout au long du repas. Parce que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Cette amitié ne donnerait rien de bon. Rien du tout. Autant pour moi, que pour eux.

Les femmes revinrent nous enlever nos assiettes, et j'entendis vaguement Emmett me chuchoter quelque chose. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre. « Merde ! Je vais pas me mettre à pleurer ici ! » songeais-je, en tentant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal.

-Mais, dis moi Bella. Lança soudainement la mère d'Edward.

Je me préparai à de nouvelles piques bien méritées, et expirai à fond.

-Que fais ta mère dans la vie ?

Rien. Pas de réponse. Le néant. Un grand blanc dans la conversation. Edward releva brusquement la tête, et une grosse tension naquit autour de la table. Mrs Mansen continua sur sa lancée.

-Et où est elle d'ailleurs ? Je crois que j'avais entendu un bruit qui courait comme quoi le chef de la police de Forks s'était fait abandonner par sa femme, alors que sa fille n'avait pas encore un an. Vous n'imaginez pas comme cette histoire a fait jaser et...

-MAMAN ! S'exclama Edward, en se levant. Ça suffit maintenant.

-Excusez moi, il faut que... Je me lève. Murmurais-je rapidement, en me levant de ma chaise.

Tout était devenu distant, en moins d'une seconde. J'entendais au loin la voix d'Emmett marmonner mon nom, et Alice se lever, alors que Jasper essayait de m'attraper par la manche, et que Rosalie marmonnait un « qu'es ce que... » perdu.

J'avançais le long du salon, à pas rapide, essayant de garder mes larmes pour moi, une boule dans la gorge. J'avais l'impression de tanguer, et je pris la première porte qui me vint à la main, déboulant sur le jardin extérieur. Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder, distinguant simplement une fontaine. Je m'adossai à celle-ci, roulée en boule contre le marbre froid.

J'avais mérité toutes ses premières piques. Toutes, sans exceptions. Je les comprenais. Mais celle de ma mère, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Pas elle. De toutes les attaques que je recevais, qu'on m'insulte, me traine dans la boue, me traite de fille à papa, de n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne pouvais supporter que l'on s'en prenne à ma mère. Le simple fait que l'on me parle d'elle me rendait plus que mal à l'aise. On m'avait dit que je n'avais pas fais mon deuil. Je le comprenais, mais je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Pas elle. Et faire mon deuil, je l'interprétais comme ça. L'abandonner. Alors, je préférais ne pas parler d'elle. Que les autres l'oublient. Moi je ne le ferais pas, et c'était tout ce qui importait, en fin de compte. Le visage souriant de ma mère se matérialisa devant moi, souriante, comme à son habitude.

Et là, seulement, je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

_*****La citée de la peur... (J'aime ce film !)_

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors, moi, quand je lis, dans ces moments là, **j'ai tellement les nerfs, que je me déchaine sur la Review ! **Après, je dis ça, je dis rien ! :D_

_En fait, à la base, je ne voulais pas vous couper le chapitre là, mais il m'est venu soudainement une idée et... Sachez que le chapitre suivent arrivera plus vite que d'habitude, mais il y aura une bonne raison pour ça ! Je vous en dis pas plus ! _

_En tout cas, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur la suite ! _

_Ce chapitre en un peu **transitoire**, j'y met les éléments de la suites, un peu caché, ou complètement montré, histoire de vous mettre un peu sur la voie ! _

_En tout cas, je compte faire une vingtaine de chapitre, alors il y aura le temps de faire des choses._

_Désolé pour vous avoir fais un chapitre aussi légé, et un peu... ennuyeux, je dois dire, mais l'action ne commencera vraiment que bientôt ! Ne partez pas encore, ça ne fait que commencer... **hé hé :) **_

_Sinon, autre chose d'important: _**NEW MOON**_ sort en salle bientôt. Mes mouchoirs sont prêt d'avance, et mes deux amie vont me prendre toutes mes affaires pointues qui pourraient faire office de projectile. Il en va de la sécurité de la salle, et de la mienne ! Franchement... ça va être dur de regarder ce film en entier, sans pleurer. Il faut que je sois forte ! _

_Allé, je vous laisse, à la prochaine ;p _

_Et... Si vous êtes énervés, contents, ou même euphorique ou fatigué... **une tite Review **?  
Aucun rapport, je sais mais comme vous insitter à Reviewer, de manière subtile, hein ? _


	10. Bonus: Alice Thinks

_**Oh Yooh ! **  
Vous voyez, je peux être rapide, quand je veux ! _

_Tout d'abord... **MERCI** ! J'ai jamais été aussi contente que quand j'ai vu que j'avais dépassé pa barre des 500 Review ! Me voila maintenant à **521 Review**, pour 9 chapitre publier ! Je suis aux anges ! Sans compter les Story alert & Favorit Story qui s'ajoutent à chaque chapitres... Je suis vraiment super heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plait autant ! Je ne savais vraiment pas que je pouvais aller jusque là, avec si peux de chapitres, alors que ma première fiction a ~600 Review pour 18 Chapitres ! _

_Ensuite, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos encouragement, et gentillesse ! Merci de comprendre ma longueur de Post, parce que même si j'aime beaucoup écrire, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! _

_Bref ! Maintenant je vais parler du chapitre ! Premièrement, j'ai été déçue en voyant que mes 9 pages Word -remerciez mon subconcient, je ne comptais pas en faire autant !- ont aboutis à 5 837 petits mots. Tout d'un coup, ça m'a l'air tout petit... Mais c'est une suite de chapitre, en même temps ! Aussi, j'espère que vous serez ravis de voir que ce chapitre est un POV Alice ! Je lui laisse la parole tout le long d'un chapitre, histoire de varier les couleurs. Et puis, je ne fais jamais rien pour rien ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis non ? :D_

_Au début, j'ai vaguement pensé vous le mettre en ligne demain, pour fêter la sortie de New Moon en France, mais après je me suis dis que ça serait mieux de vous le poster aujourd'hui, en espérant vous faire patienter ! _

_Aller, je ne vous retins pas plus longtemps !  
Bonne lecture ! ;D_

* * *

Elle l'avait fait.

Edward était debout, sa chaise renversée derrière lui, le regard haineux, colérique. A la limite de la folie. De l'hystérie. Rosalie essayait de le calmer, sans y mettre trop d'efforts cependant. Elle était complètement perdue. Et Rose n'aimait pas être perdue au milieu d'une situation, sans savoir comment l'affronter, ce qu'il se passait. En face, Emmett jetait des regards perdus autour de lui, dans l'espoir que quelque chose lui montre la raison de cette dispute qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, lui non plus. Mais qui la comprenait vraiment ? Jasper, lui me fixait de ses pupilles bleu. Je poussais un long soupir.

Mrs Mansen regardait son fils d'un air innocent. Comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, alors que celui-ci s'égosillait contre elle, à en cracher ses poumons. Son visage n'éprouvait aucun remord.

_Comme si ça pouvait être le cas..._

Mon regard dériva vers la porte vitrée que Bella venait d'emprunter, les yeux humides, d'une démarches mal assurée et rapide. La nuit était sombre au dehors, et je ne parvenais pas à la voir. Pleurait-elle ? S'énervait-elle contre Mrs Mansen ? Contre Edward ? Sans trop chercher à planifier les choses, je me dirigeai vers cette porte, à pas lent. Il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'Edward y aille. Quoi que, non. Cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. A cet instant, il ne se contrôlait plus. Emmett me fixa longuement, complètement perdu par ma réaction, celle d'Edward, de Bella... Perdu. Oui. Tout le monde l'était.

_Normal, Mrs Mansen était de sortie. _

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ? Me demanda-t-il, en se levant à son tour.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d'un vague signe de tête. Je devais aller voir Bella. Et vite. Jasper se leva lui aussi, et me regarda, fronçant ses sourcils de manières à ne laisser voir que ses pupilles bleu dans ses yeux. Il me dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas. Autant Rose n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, Jasper n'aimer pas ne pas comprendre. Je me contentai pour lui aussi, d' hocher la tête brièvement, et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Je marchais doucement. Comme si j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver.

Parce qu'après tout, je n'avais fait que des suppositions. Je supposais sur la raison du brusque changement de Bella. Elle était attristée, depuis le début du repas, c'était un fait. Mais à partir du moment, où Mrs Mansen avait touché sa famille, elle semblait blessée. De l'intérieur. Elle était devenue un tout petit peu plus pâle, et ses grands yeux marrons dévisageaient son assiette, fuyant nos regards.

Mais en plus de ça, ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était de voir à quel point Mrs Mansen et ses paroles avait de l'impact sur Bella. Parce qu'elle y croyait. Elle croyait à toutes les idioties que Mrs Mansen déblatérait sans savoir, sans comprendre. Elle s'était fait un portrait de Bella qui se trouvait à des années lumières de la vrai. Passant en revu tout ce que notre Bella ne serait jamais. Parce que jamais Isabella Swan ne courrait après notre argent. Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible, impensable, inimaginable. Jamais Bella ne ferait ça.

La petite porte devant moi, j'actionnai la poignée, et sortis de cette grande maison étouffante et orgueilleuse. Il faisait nuit dehors. Une nuit noire, une nuit sans lune, menacée par la pluie. Je ris doucement à ma stupidité: comme si on pouvait ne pas être menacé par la pluie à Forks. Ma vision s'adapta doucement au décor environnant, et je plissai les yeux, comme si ça m'aiderait à mieux voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Et quand je la vis, j'eus soudain mal au cœur. Parce que par dessus tout, j'espérais me tromper. Je ne voulais pas avoir raison. Parce que je ne savais que trop bien dans quel état je trouverais Bella si c'était le cas. Et il avait fallut que ce soit le cas. Il avait fallu que j'ai raison.

Recroquevillée contre la fontaine du jardin des Mansen, ses jambes repliées entre ses bras, Bella sanglotait.

Je me rapprochai doucement d'elle, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle fuit si je faisais un mouvement trop brusque. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle, et caressai doucement ses cheveux. Elle releva instantanément la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues, et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, d'après ce que je pouvais distinguer dans la nuit. Elle tremblotait légèrement. Je lui offris le sourire le plus convainquant que je connaissais, mais il ne sembla pas atteindre mes yeux. Je rangeai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et inspirai.

-Bella, respire. Murmurais-je. Ça va aller, hein ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement, se mordant la lèvre avec force.

-Bella... Calmes toi.

Je m'assis totalement, et la lovai entre mes bras, alors qu'elle se laissait doucement aller, avec une certaine retenue. Tendue comme une corde de piano.

-Bella... Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ce que dit cette peau de vache ? Soufflais-je.

Elle eut un léger rire sans joie, et essuya sommairement ses yeux, répandant encore plus de maquillage sur ses joues.

-Sérieusement Bella, cette salle garce n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Peau de vache, pauvre garce... c'est pas demain que tu la canonise. Sourit-elle, en inspirant, de petits sanglots dans la voix.

Je souris, et Bella se releva un petit peu, ses yeux fixant ses chaussures avec attention. Tout à coup, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas étriper Mrs Mansen, ne souhaitant pas rendre Edward orphelin. Parce que je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Et je priai pour le peu d'estime qui me rester de cette pauvre femme que je m'étais trompée.

-Bella, rassure moi tout de suite, tu n'as pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'elle a sous-entendue sur notre argent ?

Mon ton avait était plus sec que je ne le voulais, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Bordel, Bella, mais comment tu peux penser ça ?! M'énervais-je, en fronçant les sourcils. Bella ! Premièrement, tu crois que l'on serait assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, si c'était le cas. Et puis, ça ne l'est pas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu es la fille la plus droite et intègre que je n'ai jamais vu. Et tu donne l'impression de fuir le luxe comme la peste. Bon sang ! Comment peux-tu douter de toi, à ce point là ?!

Elle ne dit toujours rien, et je soupirai.

-Bella... Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, le véritable problème. Ou du moins, il n'y a pas que ça. Parce que si ça l'avait été, je suis sure que tu aurais simplement coupé les ponts, juste après le dîner. Je me trompe ?

Toujours rien.

-Bella, je sais pour ta mère. Murmurais-je.

Pour le coup, elle réagit.

Son visage se figea, et elle cessa de respirer une légère seconde, ses mains se figèrent autour de sa robe, et elle me fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Je tentai de lui sourire faiblement, mais n'y parvins pas, me contentant de lui caresser la joue. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, tremblotante, et murmura, d'une voix enrouée.

-Co... Comment...

-Bella, ça se voit. Répondis-je, doucement, en lui souriant faiblement.

Elle parut choquée par ma réponse, et ses yeux humides me regardaient presque avec peur.

-Parce que je sais ce que ça fait, que de perdre un parent. Finis-je, en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Je pense que personne ne le voit, parce que tu le cache plutôt bien, je te l'accorde. Mais, pas moi. Parce que ça se voit, derrière tes petites mimiques, tes réactions disproportionnées, et dans tes yeux, quand on touche de près ou de loin à ta famille.

Elle ne me répondit pas, et continua à me fixer longuement.

-Comment... Comment en es tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je lui souris, toujours ce même sourire mélancolique.

-Parce que je n'ai pas mes vrais parents avec moi, Bella. Je suis une enfant adoptée. Et j'ai autant souffert que toi, et pendant longtemps. Soufflais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sembla soudain gênée d'avoir posé la question.

-Je suis désolée, Alice. Vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis certaine d'avoir gagné au change. Répondis-je, avec un sourire plus franc, cette fois-ci.

Parce que oui, j'avais largement gagné au change, avec Ashley et Jackson.

-Ça ne me regardait pas. Répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux, et en s'appuyant contre la fontaine, les yeux encore rougis, et le visage salit par le maquillage.

Je poussai un long soupir, et m'appuyais à côté d'elle. Il était temps. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Après tout, tout le monde savait. Et elle faisait partie de mes amis, désormais. De nos amis.

-Je pense... murmurais-je. Je pense, que tu as le droit de savoir, Bella. Tu es notre amie, non ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je devais le faire. Je pouvais le faire. Je le devais à Bella. Et je me le devais à moi même. Parce que jamais encore, quelqu'un autre que Jasper n'avait entendu mon histoire, en entier, avec tous les détails. Pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à Rosalie, Emmett ou Edward, mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Je suppose que Jasper non plus n'avait pas compris. Mais j'avais eu besoin de lui en parler.

Et Bella comprendrait, je le savais.

**_~San Francisco, Orphelinat St Joseph – Année des 6 ans d'Alice, point de vue externe. _**

Les yeux de la petite fille ne déviaient jamais de leur trajectoire. A savoir, le petit bloc note. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait que Madame Peurg allait renverser son encrier dessus. C'était un joli encrier d'ailleurs. La petite fille l'aimait beaucoup. Il était noir, décoré par de ravissantes petites formes chinoises. Et la petite Alice avait décidé de devenir chinoise plus tard. Et puis, elle se disait qu'elle était bien partie: elle ne mangeait que du riz dans son orphelinat. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, elle aimait bien ça, elle, le riz.

Comme prévu, Mrs Peurg renversa l'encrier, et Alice rit. Mrs Peurg regarda la petite fille par dessus ses lunettes de lectures, avec un petit sourire. Parce que Mrs Peurg savait qu'Alice savait. Mais Alice ne lui disait jamais. Elle s'amusait à voir les choses en vrai, et pas qu'en rêve. C'était bien plus drôle de voir l'encrier s'écraser sur le bloc-note, et entendre le son se répercuter dans tout le bureau, plutôt que de seulement l'imaginer. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de son dans ses lèvres. Alice savait ce qu'ils disaient, les bruits qu'ils y avait, mais ne les entendait pas.

-Alice, Monsieur et Madame Brandon vont revenir aujourd'hui.

La petite fille sourit.

-Je sais. Annonça-t-elle.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Sourit à son tour la tutrice. Et sais tu la suite ?

La petite fille plissa le nez.

-Non. Parce que la _répie_ de la sorcière marche.

Madame Peurg sourit. Non seulement au petit regard frustré de la petite fille, mais aussi à la tournure de sa phrase. La thérapie du docteur Anne Petters marchait, c'était le principal.

-Et en quoi le fait que le Dr Anne Petters face bien son travail est un problème ? Demanda la tutrice, en défiant la petite fille.

-Je veux pas redevenir normale. Bouda Alice, en croisant ses bras.

Mrs Peurg rit.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, il me semble Alice. Il le faut. Parce que...

-Parce que je dois vivre dans le monde de _l'aujourd'hui_... piailla la petite fille, en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, je sais. Mais moi j'ai pas envie ! Je peux savoir tous les trucs bien qui se passe, et ne rien rater ! Avant tout le monde.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les surprise ? Répondit la tutrice, en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

-Mais ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial ! Persista la petite fille, les yeux légèrement humide.

Mrs Peurg s'avança légèrement, et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la petite fille.

-Être quelqu'un de spécial, n'est pas ce qui fera revenir tes parents, Alice. Dit elle, d'une voix douce. Ils t'ont laissé, devant notre porte, il y a trois ans. Et pas pour que nous t'apprenions à mieux te servir de ton don, chérie. Parce que quand tu es arrivée ici, tu criais dans ton sommeil. Tu captais tout ce qui se passait aux alentours... les choses les plus horribles qui soient. Ils ne reviendront pas, chérie. Mais Ashley et Jackson Brandon, eux, peuvent les remplacer. Elle se tue quelque instant, essayant de laisser un peu de temps à la petite Alice pour comprendre. Et tu as dis qu'ils étaient gentils, hum ?

Alice baissa ses deux grands yeux expressif par terre, et reprit sa respiration, de petits sanglots naissant dans sa gorge. Elle écrasa son petit poing dans son œil, et regarda sa tutrice, un petit air vexé sur le visage.

-Oui. Mais j'ai aussi dis que je voulais pas d'eux. En plus, Mrs Brandon, elle doit faire un métier de nul.

-Elle est styliste. Et son mari Architecte.

-C'est ce que je dis. Moi je dois devenir chinoise. Et j'ai jamais vu de chinoise fille d'architecte et de styliste. Bouda la petite fille.

La tutrice sourit, et se leva de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ne les aimes tu pas ? Demanda Mrs Peurg, en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite fille.

-Parce que ce ne sont pas mes parents. Grogna la petite fille.

Dans un coup de vent, elle se leva de la chaise, et quitta le bureau. De tout façon, Maggy ne la comprenait pas. Elle n'était que Mrs Peurg, vieille fille de quarante ans, même pas maman, qui rendait visite à ses parents biologiques tous les dimanches. Elle ne connaissait pas ce que ressentait Alice. Personne ne connaissait ses sentiments. Parce que personne ne comprenait que ses parents reviendrez. Ils avaient juste autre chose à faire, c'est tout. Mais ils reviendraient. C'est pour ça qu'Alice ne devait pas quitter cet orphelinat. Quel que soit la gentillesse des gens qui venaient la voir.

*

La petite Alice, dévisageait Mrs Brandon. Mr Brandon discutait avec Maggy Peurg, alors que sa femme souriait à la petite fille. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle, et entama la conversation, d'une voix merveilleusement harmonieuse.

-Coucou, toi.

-Bonjour, Madame Brandon. Marmonna Alice, en baissant les yeux.

-Appelle moi Ashley. Sourit la jeune femme.

-D'accord, Madame Ashley. Répondit Alice, qui fixait les genoux de la dite Madame-Ashley.

-Tu aimerais qu'on t'adopte ? Demanda la jeune femme, de but en blanc.

Alice releva ses yeux vers Madame Ashley. Elle était perturbée par la question. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis sur ça, auparavant. On ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle voulait rencontrer des parents. Parce qu'Alice ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu, d'ailleurs. Parce que les siens, les vrais, allaient venir la chercher.

-Non. Répondit faiblement la petite fille.

Alice remarqua que la petite flamme qui brillait dans les yeux verts de la dame s'était quelque peu ternie, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître de plus.

-Et pourquoi, ça, Alice ?

-Parce que mes vrais parents, ils vont venir me chercher. Bientôt. Rajouta la petite fille.

Mrs Peurg laissa tomber son stylo, et lança un regard de reproche à la petite fille.

-Alice, nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Déclara-t-elle, alors que Mr Brandon s'avançait vers elle.

-En plus, je suis folle. Rajouta la petite fille, comme si ce seul argument changeait tout. La nuit, je vois des choses qui vont se passer le lendemain.

-Tu es voyante ? Sourit Monsieur Brandon.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite fille, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un qui voit l'avenir. Répondit Madame Ashley.

-Ouais ! Je suis Voyante ! Sourit Alice, joyeuse.

Sur le coup, la petite fille envisagea de laisser tomber son futur de chinoise, et de devenir Super-Voyante, et de rentrer dans une équipe de super-héros.

Mr Brandon et Mrs Ashley, eux, savaient déjà pour le don d'Alice. C'était la première chose dont leur avait parlé Mrs Peurg, juste après leur coup de cœur sur la petite fille. Mais cela ne les arrêtait pas. Parce qu'ils voulaient cette petite fille. A la fois gentille et pétillante, malicieuse et franche. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, et que celle ci semblait totalement abandonnée par son passée, ses vrais parents.

-Tu veux bien, que l'on discute un peu ? Après, on verras si tu choisis de nous laisser t'adopter, pour vivre avec nous, ou pas. Sourit Mrs Brandon.

La petite fille fit mine d'hésiter, dans un assez mauvais jeu théâtral, et accepta finalement, dans un petit « mon agenda le permet... ». Mrs Brandon sourit, et proposa à la petite fille de s'assoir sur le canapé.

*

Le petit rire aigüe d'Alice se mêla à celui de madame Ashley, alors que son mari souriait, conquis.

-T'es trop drôle, Madame Ashley. Quand je serais grande, je serais comme toi.

La jeune femme se ravie du compliment, et plissa le nez en chatouillant la petite fille, qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. Son mari sourit d'autant plus. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Mrs Peurg, qui sourit en voyant la petite scène.

Alice se figea instantanément, comprenant que sa petite entrevue était finie. Madame Ashley releva les yeux vers la tutrice, et sembla déçu, ne laissant rien paraitre de plus. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille, le regard plein d'espoir. Mr Brandon s'éclaircit la gorge, et parla à la place de sa femme.

-Alors, Alice. Qu'as tu décidé ?

La petite fille baissa les yeux.

-Je dois attendre mes parents. Se borna-t-elle à répondre.

Ashley eut un faible sourire, et embrassa Alice sur le front.

*

Pourquoi avait-t-elle fait ça ? Madame Ashley était très gentille. Et Mr Jackson aussi. Et ils aimaient bien la petite Alice. Alors pourquoi Alice avait-elle dit non. Broyant ses grains de riz dans son assiette, Alice ruminait. Elle devait attendre ses parents. Elle le devait. Parce qu'ils reviendraient. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle eut si envie de se jeter dans les bras de Madame Ashley, pour lui dire au revoir ? De manger ses grains de riz à elle ? D'avoir Monsieur Jackson en face d'elle, qui lui tirait la langue, alors que Madame Ashley le réprimandait.

-Tu ne manges pas Alice ? Demanda la gardienne de sa table, Noémie.

Alice baragouina une excuse assez incompréhensible, et se leva de table. Noémie ne dit rien. Noémie ne disait jamais rien. A pas lent, Alice se baladait dans l'orphelinat froid où ses parents l'avait laissé.

_Parce qu'ils l'avaient laissé, eux. Et sans lui demander son avis ! _

Alice sentit ses petits yeux rêveur se remplir de larme, et accéléra le pas. Comme si ça allait faire fuir ces larmes. Mais les petites larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues rosie par le froid des grands couloirs de l'orphelinat. Où ses parents l'avaient abandonnée. Finalement, Alice n'aimait pas cet orphelinat. Il était froid, moche, et vide. Trop grand pour les petits orphelins de Saint Joseph.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, les petits pas d'Alice l'avait conduite devant le bureau de Mrs Peurg. Alors, Alice y entra. Elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Comme d'habitude, elle alluma la lumière, et s'assit devant le grand livre des visiteurs. Dessus, le nom de tous ceux qui venaient était marqué. Alice s'amusait souvent, se moquant des noms inscrit. Car, maintenant qu'elle savait lire, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lire un ouvrage de Maggy. Mais le plus intéressant, c'était toujours celui des entrées et sorties. Il y était répertorié les noms, prénoms, et numéro de téléphone, ainsi que l'adresse.

Soudain, Alice eut la curieuse envie de reparler à Madame Ashley.

Alors, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle composa le numéro sur le vieux téléphone du bureau de Maggy. Et la jolie voix de Madame Ashley retentit. Ce qui fit sourire Alice.

-Allo ? Demanda Madame Ashley.

Alice rit.

-Coucou, Madame Ashley. Gloussa la petite fille. Tu vas bien ?

-Alice. Sursauta la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fils. Bonjour, chérie. Ou plutôt, re-bonjour. Pourquoi appelles tu, ma puce ?

Alice réfléchit quelques instants. Pourquoi appelait-elle ? Une petite boule se forma dans sa gorge.

_Parce qu'ils l'avaient laissé, eux. Et sans lui demander son avis ! _

-Madame Ashley, si vous m'adoptiez, vous deviendrez ma nouvelle maman, et j'aurais plus la vrai ? Demanda doucement la petite fille.

Ashley Brandon ne répondit d'abord rien. Puis, elle lança finalement, un petit sourire dans la voix:

-Non, Lili. Je ne serais pas une remplaçante. Juste, une nouvelle, en plus. Et Jackson serait un autre papa.

-Un bonus ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Oui. Sourit Ashley Brandon. Un Bonus. Nous serions tes parents d'adoptions, ceux qui se sont occupé de toi durant toute ta vie. Mais tes vrai parents, seront ceux qui t'ont mis au monde, Lili. On ne veut pas les remplacer dans ton cœur, ma chérie. Juste, avoir une place à côté.

Alice acquiesça silencieusement. La place, à côté de ses parents, elle l'avait. D'une petite voix hésitante, elle lança dans le combiner.

-Madame Ashley, je peux toujours devenir votre fille, ou la place est prise ?

**_~ Retour au présent, Point de vue d'Alice._**

Tout le long de mon récit, Bella vivait avec moi dans l'orphelinat. Elle passa de joyeuse, à étonnée, en passant par triste, mais quand vint la fin, elle se tût. Elle ne rajouta rien, et me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et happa l'air sans émettre aucun son. Je lui souris. Il était facile pour moi de parler de mon passé. Parce que je l'avais accepté. Il était derrière moi, et le ruminer ne me servirait à rien. Si ce n'est à me morfondre sur mon propre sort. C'était ce que Bella devait comprendre. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Et s'il fallait que je lui mette des œillères, je le ferais. Parce que Bella souffrait. De l'intérieur, mais souffrait quand même.

-Et, tu n'as jamais cherché à les revoir, tes vrais parents ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Si. Répondis-je simplement. Mais j'avais peur que ça blesse Ashley et Jackson. Alors je leur ai simplement dit que je partais étudier à la bibliothèque, et j'allais chez Rosie, en cachette. Mais je ne les ai jamais trouvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, quand je rentre, ils ne me demandent de venir les voir, pour me parler. A cet instant, j'ai compris qu'ils savaient. Je souris malgré moi. Ashley n'a jamais été autant énervée que je la laisse de côté. Elle m'a fait la tête pendant une semaine, avant de me reparler. Au final, je les ai retrouvé. Ce sont des gens importants de Los Angeles. Un couple sans enfant, dépensiers et craignos, si tu veux mon avis.

Bella rit, et je savais très bien qu'elle pensait que je devais tirer ça d'eux, mais je ne dis rien, préférant mettre ça sur la folie de la fièvre acheteuse qui prenait Ashley tous les mois pairs. _(nda: J'ai décidé que Mrs Brandon serait aussi extravagante que sa fille adoptive. C'est comme ça ! :p)_

-Alors, je n'ai pas eut envie de les rencontrer. De toute façon, j'ai mes parents à moi. Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont créée, mais ils m'ont élevé, et je pense que c'est le plus important. Et puis... je les admire. Arriver à aimer quelqu'un, le prendre en charge, tout au long de sa première vie, alors qu'ils n'ont aucun lien biologique avec ce quelqu'un... Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Même en ayant vécu dans un orphelinat. Il faut le vouloir, vraiment.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement. Elle semblait encore avoir envie de me demander quelque chose. Mais elle hésitait. Ça se voyait à son regard hésitant, et à sa manière significative de réduire en charpie sa lèvre.

-Et... Tu... marmonna-t-elle. Tu as toujours tes... Tes dons ?

Cette fois, je ris franchement. Ce n'était pas que la question était particulièrement drôle, mais sa réaction, comme si elle avait peur que je la morde à tout moment, ou que je parte en courant m'amusait. Elle rougit, et baissa la tête, assez gênée.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu ne m'as pas vexé ! C'est juste que... -Je me mordis la lèvre à mon tour, essayant d'arrêter mes rires, mais n'y parvins pas vraiment-... C'est juste que tu es hilarante ! J'inspirai profondément, et elle me regardait curieusement. Non, je ne les ai plus. La thérapie que j'ai suivi après à très bien marché. Et c'est tant mieux. C'était quand même exaspérant de toujours tout savoir. Et puis, j'adore les surprises. En tout cas, je crois que tu comprend pourquoi Mrs Mansen ne peut pas me voir, maintenant.

Elle fronça les sourcil, perdue. Elle ne voyais pas le rapport entre mon histoire, et Madame Mansen. Typiquement Bella !

-Bella... soupirais-je. C'est très mal vu d'être adopté.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Articula-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Alors, elle ne t'aime pas... Parce que tu n'es pas la fille biologique de Mr et Mrs Brandon ?

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

Elle eut une grimace de dégout, et je devinais rapidement que Mrs Mansen avait fait une grosse chute aux suffrage. Je souris, et décidai de re-rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas faire attention à elle Bella. Quoi qu'elle dise, sur nous, notre amitié, tes aspirations... Sa vision est pervertie par son foutu sens de la pyramide hiérarchique. Je re-rangeai pour la énième fois une mèche de ses cheveux en souriant.

-Et il faut que tu fasse le deuil de ta mère, Bella.

A mes dernières paroles, elle se figea.

-Bella... soufflais-je, je...

-J'essaye Alice. Crois moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Murmura-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. A quoi bon ? Je ne l'avais fait que quand j'avais sentis le moment arriver, moi. Je ne voyais pas en quoi forcer Bella à l'accepter lui rendrait service.

Je lui souris simplement.

Soudain, le crissement de la porte se fit entendre derrière nous, et la silhouette échevelée d'Edward apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il passa de moi à Bella, puis de Bella à moi et semblait complètement apeuré.

-Dégage Mansen, tu vois pas que tu nous dérange ! Grognais-je, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

_La reine du tact ? C'est moi._

-Mais je...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'intéresse. Le coupais-je. Va plutôt te rendre utile, et va chercher une serviette pour que Bella s'essuie les yeux. On dirait une réincarnation de mort vivant du clip **Triller** de **Mickael Jackson**.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Bella, et re-rentra dans la maison, à pas rapide. Je décidai de ce court moment de répit, pour prendre Bella entre quatre yeux.

-Maintenant, toi, ma grande, tu vas reprendre un joli petit sourire, et arrêter de culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et je te préviens, n'essayes même pas de disparaître de nos vies, par ce que je te jure que je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Je la fixai longuement, histoire d'appuyer mes paroles, et me levai finalement.

-Tu es notre amie Bella. Quelque soit le point de vue de toutes les garces de la Terre, tu le resteras. On échappe pas à son destin. Rajoutais-je, en lui offrant un clin-d'œil de mon cru.

Elle rit, et je passai la porte, alors qu'Edward revenait, sa serviette à la main. Il me contourna et se jeta presque sur Bella.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jasper m'attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendis, et il m'embrasa rapidement.

-Alors, Lili ? Tu avais raison, ou pas ?

-Évidement que j'avais raison ! Répondis-je. J'avais un don, étant petite, ne l'oublies pas !

-Un don ? Répéta Rosalie, qui venait d'arriver.

-Ouais, celui d'être excessivement exaspérante. Je te rassure, elle l'a toujours.

Je fis claquer ma langue, et Rosalie souris, avant d'aller chercher Emmett, qui s'amusait à jongler avec des fourchettes.

-Tu lui as dis ? Murmura Jasper, alors que je me retournais vers la vitre de la porte, histoire de voir ce que faisait Edward et Bella.

-Oui. Répondis-je. Tout.

Jasper m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, et je tentai d'entendre la conversation de dehors. Bella était maintenant assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, et s'essuyait les yeux avec la serviettes qu'Edward avait apporté. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas devant elle, et déblatérait des paroles, dont Bella ne faisait pas attention, et que je ne parvenais pas à entendre.

D'un geste discret et silencieux, j'entrouvris la porte, juste assez pour qu'entrent les sons du dehors.

-Alice... Soupira Jasper, amusé. C'est très vilain, d'espionner.

Je l'ignorai. Edward avait arrêté de marchais, et fixait Bella, incrédule.

-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Bella releva ses yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais, je connais le sens global de ton laïus. Tu t'en veux, tout est de ta faute, tu t'excuses...

-Bella ! Admet que ma mère n'est pas l'ange que tu 'imaginais au départ. Siffla-t-il, mécontent.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et baissa les yeux.

-Peut être. Admit elle, de pure mauvaise foi. Mais ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, Edward. C'est ta mère, et tu dois l'aimer, quel que soit son caractère.

Il parut mécontent de sa réponse, mais ne dit rien.

-En tout cas, rappelles moi une chose Edward: Il faut que j'arrête de me jeter dans vos bras pour me calmer.

Edward sourit, et je ne compris pas le sens de la phrase.

-Je ne te promet rien. Répondit-il. Allez, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez, non ?

Bella baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, et se leva.

-Je le crois aussi.

Bella sourit, et se leva du muret, Edward prenant Bella par la taille, la guidant jusqu'à la porte.

-Edward ? Demanda Bella.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle.

-J'aimerais bien entendre toutes tes compositions un jour. Celle de Rosalie était magnifique.

Edward sourit.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas rater la mienne, je crois que je le prendrais très mal. Rajouta-t-elle, en plissant les yeux, menaçante.

Cette fois, Edward rit.

-Je pense que tu peux arrêter de les espionner Alice, hum ? Souffla Jasper, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule.

-Je le pense aussi. Répondis-je.

-Content de voir que tu comprends qu'espionner n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Je disais juste ça parce qu'Edward serait très énervé s'il apprenait que j'avais écouté sa conversation avec Bella.

Jasper leva les yeux aux ciel, et m'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres.

-En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, Lili.

-Lequel ? Demandais-je, alors que Rosalie revenait, trainant un Emmett bougon derrière elle.

-Edward et Bella vont très bien ensemble.

-Qui ne le pense pas. Sourit Rosalie, amusée.

* * *

**Note de Fin:** Le passé d'Alice n'est pas si noir que ça, mais pensez quand même qu'elle a été abandonné par ses vrais parents. C'est assez sombre en soit, je pense, pour ne pas en rajouter. Elle a souffert de ça, de savoir que ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle, et c'est accroché au possible fait qu'ils reviendraient, un jour.

* * *

_This Is It. _

_Voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plus, bien qu'il soit assez lent, mais il fallait bien que le passé d'Alice soit raconté, et puis, j'avais envie ! Et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore ma fiction ! :p_

_Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si vous vous doutiez que se serait Alice (bien que la plupart voulait un Edward ! Bwa ah ah ah ah !) et si cela vous conviens. :)_

_Et, pour finir, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: A la prochaine les Gars ! ;D_

_Quoi, que... Non, j'ai encore une chose à dire !  
Si jamais, au plus grand des hasards, vous aviez la soudaine envie folle d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert... Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, faites le ! Vous vous concherez moins bête, en voyant les miracles que cette chose accomplis ! Et puis, voyez comme j'ai vite écris, avec vos Merveilleuses Review derrière moi ! _

(Lecteur assidus de mon subconscient: C'est du chantage ? L'auteure: Non... Juste de la propagande.)

_Alors, une petite **Review**, pour terminer le Bonus en beauté ? _


	11. Des Eclairs dans les Yeux

**_Paw~_**

_Je suis de retour... Avec un chapitre ! 25 jolies pages Wooord~ 13,909 mots._

_Alors, tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos **588 Review** ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'en arriver là, vous pouvez pas savoir !  
Aujourd'hui, je vais faire Bref, parce que j'ai une information importante à laquelle il me faut impérativement une réponse ! Alors, à vos Review !_

_Voila, normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, j'aurais du aborder l'arriver de James et tout le Tra la la~. Ors, je trouve que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, donc je risque de passer à... de l'action (vous serrez pas quoi !! ^^). Mais pour ça il faut que je repousse un chapitre. Alors, vous auriez la rencontre avec James plus tard ! ça vous convient ? ça destructurerait tout le récit... mais l'histoire avancerait ! Et vous auriez quand même James ! Et puis, je vous cache pas que j'ai pas mal d'inspiration pour le début du chapitre action, mais pour celui de James, il risque d'être encore... plat. _

**_Bref, What do you think ? _**

S_ur ce, **bonne lecture** ! **:)**_

_**

* * *

**_**C****hapitre 09: Des éclairs dans les yeux. **

Cela devrait être interdit, non, mieux, bannit du territoire Américain, que de songer à faire du sport, sous cette température, à 9 heures du matin.

Parce que c'était immoral, impossible, fatigant et ridicule. Et il fallait, bien sur, que le lycée de Forks High School Privé ait décidé de faire ça, tout les mercredi matin, à la même heure, pendant trois heures, chaque semaine. Oh, et pas dans un cours intime, avec quarante élèves maximum. Non. Ça ne serait pas marrant ! Non, il fallait que ce soit un cour commun à _tout_ le lycée. Parce que le sport n'avait, soit disant, pas de limite d'âge, et que n'importe qui se mélangeait à qui voulait.

Et le pire. Oui, le pire de tout, c'était que le club était ouvert. Pendant les cours de sport. Je ne compris d'abord pas très bien, quand Alice me l'annonça, mais quand Zafrina rappliqua, souriante, et enlaça Emmett, je compris. Totalement. Et, il faut dire que le regard assassin de Tanya, quand elle vint saluer Edward, et le prendre par le coude jusqu'aux vestiaires m'y aida légèrement, lui aussi...

Je devais donc faire un cours de sport en temps que membre du cercle d'hôte. « Tu vas être bien ridicule. » pouffa Pessimiste. « Dommage que le club est ouvert, tu ne pourras pas rester avec Edward... » Soupira Optimiste. Je poussai un long soupir à mon tour, et rentrai dans le vestiaire. Comme par habitude, je jetai un regard autour de moi, prête à pousser un soupir de ravissement. Sauf que je n'eus pas du tout ce loisir. Les murs étaient pâles, et des casiers propres les dessinaient. Au centre de la pièce des bancs de pierre -chauffé, apparemment, vu les installations électriques qui traversait la roche- décoré de peintures dorées qui partaient en des formes abstraites permettait à quelques élèves de s'assoir pour se changer. Le décor en lui même était impressionnant, surtout quand on repensait aux vestiaires sombres et froids de mon ancien lycée de Forks, mais la silhouette froide de Tanya qui se tenait devant moi, ainsi que celle menaçante de Jane m'arrêtèrent net.

Elle s'avança vers moi, son sourire hypocrite qui me rappelait celui de la mère d'Edward sur les lèvres.

-Isabella. Me salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Tanya. Coupa froidement Rosalie.

Tanya eut comme un mouvement de recul, et je pouvais voir le regard de Rosalie fixer Tanya avec autant d'intensité que Jane. Jamais Rosalie ne m'avait parut si effrayante. Alice arriva à cet instant là, s'accrochant à mon bras, commençant à me tirer vers les sièges, quand elle perçu Rosalie. Elle s'arrêta elle aussi de bouger, et son regard fit la navette entre Tanya, Jane, et nous deux. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur moi, et plissa soudainement les yeux.

-Isabella Marie Swan, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Siffla-t-elle.

Je vis Tanya reculer presque imperceptiblement, au son sec et cassant de la voix d'Alice.

-C'est ce que tu pense Alice. Répondit Rosalie, sans s'arrêter de fixer Tanya et Jane. Même Bella n'est pas assez maladroite pour rentrer dans un mur.

-Rosalie. Marmonnais-je, dans un cris aiguë, et -je devais bien l'admettre- terrifié.

Alice marmonna toute une suite de juron de plus en plus coloré les uns que les autres, et s'avança vers Tanya.

-Alice ! M'écriais-je, en tentant de la rattraper.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Alice l'avait giflée.

Tout fut soudainement silencieux dans le vestiaire. Tout le monde était tourné vers Alice et Tanya. La première fixait la seconde, son regard dégoulinant de dégout. Tanya se tendit, et hurla, d'une voix froide, aiguë.

-Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends Brandon !

-Ferme là espèce de salle... -elle releva la main pour la gifler, mais Kate, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, l'arrêta- Lâche moi Kate je vais renvoyer ta cousine à l'hôpital, histoire qu'elle revoit dans les plus brefs délais son chirurgien plastique, pour qu'il répare son immonde nez en plastock.

-L'idée ne me dérange pas Alice, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Parce qu'elle à fait entrer Bella dans ses quatre phases. Répondit Rosalie, d'un voix atone.

Kate lâcha instantanément Alice, qui se jeta sur Tanya.

Cette dernière plongea sur la blonde qui poussa un cri, alors que Jane s'écartait d'un bond. Allongées sur le sol en un tas informe, les deux jeunes filles jouaient des poings avec hargne. Surtout Alice, qui apparemment, avait décidé de tirer les cheveux de Tanya avec autant de force que si elle voulait les décrocher de sa tête. Et bien sûr, personne ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Surtout pas Rosalie, qui s'insultait avec Jane, en ce moment même.

Je poussai un petit cri aiguë, malgré moi, et rattrapai rapidement Alice, l'écartant de Tanya, dont le nez dégoulinait de sang. La lèvre d'Alice saignait légèrement elle aussi, pas quelque chose de très important cependant. Tanya poussa un cri de rage, et Kate m'aida à retenir Alice.

-Pour qui tu te prend Brandon ? Siffla Tanya, hystérique.

-Marie Alice Brandon, fille d'Ashley et Jackson Brandon. Répondit simplement mon amie, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Fille de personne, abandonnée par ses parents, plutôt. Rétorqua Tanya, dans un rire.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je lâchai Alice, alors que Kate se tournait vers sa cousine, outrée. Mais Alice fut plus rapide, et aligna une droite dans le nez de Tanya, qui s'écrasa par terre.

-Ceci n'a absolument rien à voir avec cela. Cracha Alice, en revenant vers nous.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mademoiselle Dénali ! S'écria une voix haut perchée derrière nous.

Une petite femme maigre et angoissée apparut, se penchant au dessus de Tanya, et l'aidant à se relever. Elle lui tapota sur la joue plusieurs fois, et se tourna vers nous. Je l'identifiai rapidement comme la CPE du lycée -d'après son badge qui se trouvait sur sa veste assortie à son tailleur gris- et remarquai ses yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes froides, ainsi que ses cheveux coiffés à l'ancienne.

-Mesdemoiselles, dans mon bureau. _Immédiatement_. Lança-t-elle, d'une voix aiguë, et glaciale. Vous aussi, mademoiselle Volturi. Que votre père soit professeur ici ne vous autorise pas à être au milieu de bagarres.

Elle souleva doucement Tanya, encore un peu sonnée, et nous fit signe de la suivre rapidement. Je tentai un coup d'œil vers Alice qui semblait plus qu'en colère. Et, cette fois, j'étais absolument certaine que c'était ma faute. Ce qui se confirma, quand elle me lança, d'une voix froide, en m'assénant un coup derrière la tête.

-Isabella Marie Swan, je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as eu l'idée- ô combien stupide- de ne pas m'en parler espèce de mauvaise meilleure amie ! Je me tournai vers elle, étonnée d'être propulsée vers le rang de meilleure amie, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'elle continuait déjà. Tu es officiellement recalée derrière Rosalie dans mon classement, alors que vous étiez au même point et... Attends une minute ! Rose ! Tu étais au courant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! C'est officiel, vous êtes derrière Emmett et Edward !

-Alice... marmonnais-je.

-Je ne t'adresse plus la parole. Grogna-t-elle, pour toute réponse.

-Ignore la. Soupira Rosalie.

-T'as pas intérêt de m'ignorer. Siffla Alice, en nous fusillant du regard.

Kate rit, et Rosalie roula des yeux.

-Mesdemoiselles, taisez vous. Rugit la CPE. Nous allons voir le principal sur le champ, n'aggravez pas votre cas.

-Cette fille est complètement tarée. Marmonna Tanya. Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans même que je lui dise quelque chose.

-Je confirme. Acquiesça Jane.

-Le pire, c'est qu'on peut même pas dire que c'est pas vrai. Murmura Rosalie.

-Elle m'avait provoqué ! Lança Alice.

-Et vous frappez tous ceux qui vous provoque, mademoiselle Brandon ? Rétorqua la CPE.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Alice. Demandez à Emmett si vous me croyez pas. Je vais l'envoyez chez les hommes battus un jour.

Cette fois, je ris en même temps que Kate et Rosalie, alors que la CPE fusillait du regard Alice derrière ses lunettes.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bureau du principal. Il se trouva en fait, que c'était une pièce ovale, et décorée de trophées et de photos en tout genre. Assit devant son bureau, un regard neutre et passablement ennuyé, celui qui devait être le principal releva les yeux de son origami, et je crus déceler une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux quand il vit Alice. Amusement, qui disparut aussitôt quand la CPE prit la parole.

-Monsieur Grash, c'est inadmissible. Si on ne m'avait pas prévenu, mademoiselle Brandon aurait tué mademoiselle Dénali. Les deux jeunes filles se battaient comme des chiffonnières quand je suis arrivée et...

-Mrs Smith, que font elles là toutes les cinq, si elles n'étaient que deux à se battre ? Coupa-t-il, en déposant son pliage sur son bureau avec attention.

-Les trois autres étaient dans le problème. Répondit Mrs Smith, en plissant les yeux.

Le principal acquiesça distraitement, et soupira, avant de se lever de sa chaise, congédiant la CPE, et lui demandant d'appeler Esmée. Mrs Smith sembla outrée de se faire congédier de la sorte, mais ne dit rien, et s'exécuta. Mr Grash s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et commença à parler.

-Pourquoi vous battiez vous, mesdemoiselles ?

-Brandon m'a sauté dessus ! S'écria Tanya.

-Arrête de hurler. Maugréa Rosalie.

-Je t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Tu m'a provoqué espèce de salle potiche toute refaite. Rétorqua Alice, en lançant un regard méprisant à Tanya, qui lui répondit en une grimace supérieure.

-Je confirme, Tanya a provoqué Alice. Rajouta Kate.

-C'est faux. Lâcha Jane.

Rosalie allait répliquer, avec une de ses paroles ô combien gentille, quand le principal s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge. Esmée entra à ce moment là, et lança un regard de reproche à Alice, qui lui répondit en une grimace d'excuse d'enfant prit en faute.

-Vous m'avez demandez, Carl ? S'enquit Esmée, dans un soupir.

-Oui. Ces deux jeunes filles -il désigna Alice et Tanya- se sont battues dans le vestiaire.

Esmée se tourna vers nous, et ses pupilles inquisitrices nous fixèrent avec attention.

-Je veux que vous nous ameniez voir mon père. C'est honteux ce que vous nous faites endurer à cause de l'autre furie qui ne sait pas se retenir. Lança soudainement Jane.

Le proviseur soupira.

-Bien. Je vais vous conduire à votre père, et nous discuterons de tout ça. En attendant, vous êtes collés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Mais monsieur, il y a le club. Réalisa Alice, en se tournant vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Oui, c'est vrai monsieur. Rajouta Tanya, presque aussi inquiète qu'Alice, mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Et le pire c'est que j'ai rien fait, moi... soupira Kate. La prochaine fois que tu te bats Alice, je ne te retiendrai pas, je m'en irai.

-Oh, le club d'hôte, c'est ça ? Et bien... Il n'y a pas de club entre midi et deux, non ? Et bien vous serez collées de 13heures à 14heures. Esmée, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elles, pendant que j'amène Mesdemoiselles Dénali et Volturi...

-Bien sur, Carl. Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Le proviseur sourit à Esmée, et disparu. Soudain, Esmée se tourna vers nous, tout sourire envolé.

-Maintenant, je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Lâcha-t-elle, en fixant Alice de ses yeux perçant.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Répondit Alice. J'allais amener Bella vers un siège parce qu'elle restait plantée comme un piquet avec Rose au milieu de la pièce, quand j'ai vu Tanya. Rosalie était vraiment furax, et j'ai compris plusieurs choses en même temps, donc, j'ai giflé Tanya, parce que Bor -elle s'arrêta, en voyant le regard noir d'Esmée, et changea d'expression- Mince, elle le méritait ! Alors je me suis vraiment énervée, et j'ai explosé, en explosant son nez au passage -ce qui d'ailleurs, est un prêté pour un rendu- et finalement, cette pou...

-Surveille ton langage, Alice. Coupa Esmée.

-Bref, Tanya a commencé à insulter Ashley et Jackson, a parlé de ce dont elle ne savait rien, je me suis énervée, et je lui ai aligné une patate dans le nez. Ensuite l'autre greluche est venue nous chercher, et tu connais la suite.

Esmée se tut quelques instant, avant de reprendre la parole, assez préoccupée.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur Tanya, Alice.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai réalisais que c'était cette grosse...

-Alice.

-... Grosse dinde, qui avait explosé le nez de Bella la semaine dernière, et je me suis mis hors de moi quand j'ai compris que Bella était entrée dans les quatre phases de Tanya et...

-Bella ! S'écria Esmée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté ça ! C'est à ça que je sers ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas tombée ! Je l'avais dis à Carlisle... Bon sang, Bella !

Je baissai la tête, et commençai à mordiller ma lèvre avec insistance.

« Génial, tout le monde est au courant maintenant... » pensais-je amèrement.

-Bella, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Siffla Alice.

-Cherche pas, Lili, j'ai pas compris son raisonnement. Répondit Rosalie.

-Je sais pas Alice... marmonnais-je.

-Bon sang ! C'est pas compliqué, il suffisait de venir nous voir ou...

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Lâcha soudain Kate. Alice, tu ne te met pas à la place de Bella...

-Si ! Si Tanya m'avait tapé, et que je n'aurais pas eu la force de me défendre...

-Ce n'est pas une question de force, Alice. Ajouta Esmée, qui semblait avoir compris.

-C'est une question de puissance... continua Kate.

-Je ne vois pas la différence. Bougonna Alice, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, pour que je te l'explique. Rétorqua Kate. Alice acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, et Kate poursuivit. Même si Bella avait mit un coup de poing à Tanya, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ça aurait juste aggravé la situation. Tanya est complètement cinglée. Sa soif de pouvoir et du monopole va plus loin que ce que vous imaginez. Alliée à Jane, Bella n'aurait eut aucune chance de s'en sortir.

-Elle ne l'aurait pas tué ! Répliqua Alice, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alice, la ferme. Répondit Rosalie, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on doit forcément tuer pour descendre quelqu'un plus bas que terre ? Soit réaliste Alice.

-On est cinq, elle est seule. Se borna Alice, en me lançant un regard de reproche.

-Le nombre ne compte pas Alice. Vous pourriez être vingt, vous êtes droit, elle est perfide.

-Je pourrais m'abaisser à son niveau, ça ne me poserait aucun problème.

-Ni pense même pas Alice. Rétorqua Esmée, en fixant Alice avec attention.

-Alice, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, Bella et nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Tanya n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à ruiner sa vie.

-C'est abusé, quand même. Soupira Rosalie, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Alice. Tout ça pour un mec qui la regarde même pas. Ou du moins, qui le fait par obligation. Et qui plus est: C'est Edward ! _Edward_ _!_ Elle est tombée vraiment bas...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Contra Kate. Edward est vraiment un beau garçon.

-Beau mais chiant. Admit Rosalie.

-Emmett est juste chiant.

Rosalie lança un regard foudroyant à sa voisine, qui partit dans un fou rire, alors qu'Esmée souriait, et de Kate serrait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Premièrement, ça n'a strictement rien à voir, et deuxièmement je me fous de ce que tu pense. Lâcha-t-elle, en lançant un regard réfrigérant dans toute la pièce.

-Y'a pas que moi qui le pense. Chantonna Alice.

-Penser quoi ? Marmonnais-je, légèrement perdue par ce brusque changement de sujet.

-Le fait que Rosalie et Emmett vont bien ensemble, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Me répondit Kate, souriante. D'ailleurs, je le pense aussi.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini vos idioties ? Siffla Rosalie, dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, et qui se dirigeait avec rapidité vers la sortie.

Je trouvais ça amusant de voir Rosalie d'habitude si moqueuse et maitre de soi ,rougir et s'embarrasser en quittant le pièce avec rapidité.

-Avoue Bella, tu pense comme nous... sourit Alice. C'est presque aussi flagrant que pour toi et Edward.

Soudain, cela devint bien moins amusant.

Je piquai un fard, fusillai Alice du regard, et emboitai le pas à Rosalie, en balançant une insulte au satané lutin qui nous servait d'ami, qui rit. Esmée rappela rapidement cette dernière à l'ordre, en lui rajoutant deux heures de consultation, malgré les protestations d'Alice, qui se trouva privée de Club pour les deux derniers jours de la semaine.

C'était étrange de voir l'impact qu'Esmée avait sur nous tous. Nous la respections, et ne prenions pas la peine de revendiquer ses ordres. Elle était comme une mère, qui tronnait au dessus de nous, avec les bon et mauvais côté de la chose. J'aimais bien Esmée. Et ça semblait être le cas de tout le monde.

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois rapidement vers le vestiaire, sous le flot incessant de parole d'Alice, que seul Kate semblait s'évertuer à écouter, en rajoutant des choses, avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'Alice. Ce fut dans une pièce totalement vide que nous entrâmes, et nous changeâmes rapidement, avant de sortir sur le terrain.

En soit, ce dernier ne fut pas très éblouissant. Ou alors c'était mon aversion à tout type de sport qui m'empêchait d'en savourer la beauté. Les terrains était immenses -disproportionné, comme tout ce qui était ici- et entre les lignes, des pelouses parfaitement tondues abritaient les élèves qui se reposaient sous des arbres ou des bancs. Seul quelques téméraires jouaient au Basket sur le terrain du centre. « Le cours ne va peut-être pas se passer si mal que ça... » pensais-je.

Trop tôt.

-Vous, là ! Cria une voix froide et dure derrière nous. Celles qui sont arrivées en retard !

-Ah ! La réincarnation de Baltazar nous a repérées. Lança Alice, en se tournant vers l'homme qui nous avait interpelé.

Rosalie rit. Apparemment, le Coach n'avait pas entendu. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien que ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, et ses sourcils trop épais lui donnait vraiment un air de Baltazar, sans compter son jogging rouge et son tricot noir, il n'aurait surement pas apprécié la réaction d'Alice.

-Tiens. Mesdemoiselles Hale, Brandon, Dénali et...

-Swan. Finit Alice, souriante.

-J'avais osé espérer que vous étiez absentes. Ce n'est pas le cas apparemment, Mrs Smith m'a raconté votre petite bagarre avec Miss Dénali, ce qui vous donne un Bonus de deux.

Alice gémit, et Rosalie jura. Kate se contenta d'acquiescer, en fusillant Alice du regard.

-Allé. Hop Hop Hop !!s'écria-t-il, en tapant précipitamment dans ses deux mains.

Alice roula des yeux, alors que le Coach partait dans une autre direction. Kate s'éclipsa avec le brun que j'avais vu dans le cours d'Histoire, et Rosalie commença à courir. Je ne comprenais pas tout, et Alice m'interpella, alors qu'elle avait rattrapé Rosalie.

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fous?

Je la testai du regard, et pris finalement la parole.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

-On évite une autre -elle appuya bien sur le mot en fixant Alice- heure de colle. Expliqua Rosalie.

-Pardon ? Je comprend pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de Bonus ?

-C'est la façon ironique du Coach Baltazar de nous dire de faire deux tours de terrain en plus. Répondit Alice, ou plutôt, grogna Alice.

Il fallait rapidement que je mette les choses au clair.

-Rassurez moi, quand vous dites tour de terrain, vous parler du terrain de Basket ?

-Non, de _tout_ le terrain. Grogna Rosalie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je souhaite donner mes organes à ma mort.

(...)

-Hale ! Brandon ! Dénali ! Swan ! Quand je dis deux tours en plus, c'est deux tours en plus des trois que vous devez faire en temps normal ! Beugla le Coach.

-Ce salle... -elle mima une insulte avec ses doigts en faisant mine d'étrangler quelqu'un- a bonne mémoire. Siffla Alice.

-Je vais te tuer Alice. Cracha Kate, en nous dépassant pour la dernière fois, le garçon brun juste derrière elle.

-C'est qui ? Demandais-je, entre deux soupirs, alors qu'Emmett me rattrapait avant que je ne m'étale lamentablement par terre.

-Garreth Kibs. Le petit ami de Kate. Répondit Rosalie.

-Ils sont ensemble depuis la quatrième. Ils sont pas trop mignon ? Sourit Alice.

-Garreth est un gars sympa. Rajouta Edward.

-Waah. Ton intervention nous a été utile. Grogna Alice, en lui attribuant un regard noir.

Edward fronça les sourcil, mais l'ignora.

Depuis que le Coach -dont je ne connaissais pas d'autre nom que Baltazar- nous avait ordonné de courir pendant cinq longs tours, Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient venus avec nous. Et Alice s'évertuait à être le plus en colère possible après Edward. Pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas vraiment.

Oh ! Et au passage, j'avais risqué la mort à plusieurs reprises, sauvée de justesse par Emmett ou Edward voir Jasper, qui me rattrapait avant que je ne heurte le sol froid et goudronneux.

_J'adorais les cours de sport. Vraiment..._

-Oh j'y crois pas... Dis moi que je rêve. Grogna soudainement Alice.

-Quoi ? Demandâmes à l'unissons.

-Les deux dindes remplumées ne vont pas avoir de supplice ! Elles se taillent !

-Traduction ? Demanda Emmett.

-Tanya et Jane partent sans faire leur cours de sport. Grogna Rosalie, de mauvaise grâce.

-C'est du harcellement ! Esmée qui me colle deux heures en m'empêchant d'aller au club, alors que l'autre godiche n'a rien eut de plus, et en plus elle ne se frotte pas à Baltazar ? C'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je sèche le cours de sport.

-Alice, tu sais très bien qu'Esmée fait ça pour freiner tes envies de faire justice toi même et de partir au quart de tour comme ça, sans prévenir. Tempéra Jasper.

-Fais comme moi, préviens avant de taper. Répliqua Rosalie.

-Ou comme Bella, je m'écrase lamentablement. Railla Alice, en me lançant un regard réfrigérant.

Jasper lança un regard à Rosalie, qui acquiesça, alors qu'Edward regarda dans ma direction, et qu'Emmett, m'observait curieusement. Alice poussa alors un sifflement outré, en s'arrêtant net. Je lui rentrais évidemment dedans, et Rosalie me stabilisa.

-Jasper Abraham Withlock.

-Oui, ma Lili ? Demanda Jasper, en lui servant son plus beau sourire de repenti.

-T'es mal, mec, tu peux même pas lui faire le coup du bisou, y'a trop de monde. Rit Emmett, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas totalement la réaction d'Alice.

-Tu étais au courant ?! Ragea-t-elle, en balançant d'un geste nerveux ses bras le long de son corps, sèchement.

-Je suis presque omniscient, ma chérie. Répondit gentiment Jasper.

-Comment as tu osé ne rien dire ? Non, mieux: Comment as tu osé ne rien faire ! Espèce de... C'est décidé, je divorce.

-Bah ! Ça devrait pas trop poser de problème, vous êtes pas mariés. Répondit Emmett.

-Lili, elle me l'avait pas dit franchement. Et puis, si Rosalie n'avait rien fait, alors ça voulait surement dire que...

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi embarrassé. Il déblatérait des paroles sans queue ni tête, sous le regard transperçant d'Alice. J'avais été habituée à voir le Jasper sur de lui et souriant, mais ce dernier semblait avoir momentanément déserté ce corps.

-C'est vrai, Alice, Bella ne l'avait dit à personne. Résonna Edward.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la colère d'Alice. Elle se tourna vers lui ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et le poussa avec une force inconnue, tout en avançant, l'index pointé sur lui.

-Parce qu'en plus _tu_ étais au courant? Tu _savais_ pourquoi, où et comment, et tu n'as rien fait alors que c'est _totalement_ ta faute et... Elle serra les points, et poussa un grognement rageur. J'étais donc _la seule_ quiche à ne pas savoir ça ?

-Emmett non plus le savait pas. Tenta Rosalie.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ! S'écria ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

-Youhou. Railla Alice. Je devrais me sentir soulager, Emmett était aussi pommé que moi. Génial. Super. _Wonderful_ _World_...

-Lili, calme toi... Soupira Jasper.

-Ah non ! Ne me dis pas de me calmer espèce de salle traitre.

-Lili...

-C'est moi Alice, je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire. Soufflais-je, alors que Jasper perdait peu à peu contenance.

-Toi, n'aggraves pas ton cas. Siffla Alice, pour toute réponse.

-Mais bordel, vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez à la fin ! S'écria Emmett.

Nous nous tournâmes tous ensemble vers lui. Une petite ride était formée entre ses deux sourcils, et il avait croisé les bras, en attente d'une réponse. Rosalie se tourna vers moi, et haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement que je lui en parle moi même. Je pris alors une grande inspiration.

-C'est Tanya. Marmonnais-je. Elle et Jane m'ont... Demandé de venir dans un couloir le deuxième jour de la rentrée, et... C'est comme ça que j'ai eus le nez en bouillis. Mais, je ne voulais rien dire, alors j'ai demandé à Rosalie de se taire. Jasper et Edward ont compris quand ils m'ont vu arriver, et je leurs ai aussi demandé de se taire. Donc...

-Je vais la tuer. Fut la seule réponse d'Emmett.

(...)

-_Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux !_ Ah ! Jasper, mon ciseau coupe ta feuille ! Chantonna Alice.

-Ma pierre casse ton ciseau. Rétorqua Edward.

-Mais mon papier enveloppe ta pierre... Mwa ah ah ah ah !! Répondit Emmett. Cet aprem', ça sera donc, cinéma !

-Alice a coupé ta feuille en même temps que celle de Jasper ! Siffla Edward.

-Ils sont pire que des gamins... soupira Rosalie, en rentrant dans sa voiture, alors qu'Alice et Emmett rentraient dans une théorie biscornue.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, et rentrai moi aussi dans ma voiture.

Dans l'ensemble, la fin du cours de sport s'était plutôt bien passé. Si on oubli le fait qu'Emmett avait failli rattraper Tanya qui s'en allait avec sa voiture pour lui tordre le cou, avec Jane, bien sur, et que Rosalie l'a arrêté in-extrémis. Ce dernier avait ensuite demandé à Rosalie de le faire à sa place, en se rendant compte qu'il ne frapperait jamais une femme. A rajouter à ça les clients du club qui étaient venus vers nous une fois les tours de piste finis -je remarquai d'ailleurs qu'une fois Tanya partie, Edward avait bien plus de clientes- et que je ne me sentais pas encore très à l'aise dans le rôle d'hôte. Et si on occulte aussi les deux tours encore bonus rajoutés par le Coach parce que nous nous étions arrêtés. Je fus par ailleurs heureuse de savoir que les tours de piste étaient le seul sport que l'on pratiquait le mercredi matin. J'avais eu assez d'épreuves pour la journée selon moi. « Et la journée ne fait que commencer... » pensais-je, en soupirant.

J'entendis Edward claquer sa porte et Alice pester contre Jasper, qui s'en allait vers sa moto, visiblement boudeur. Ce qui me fit rire. Le grand, fort et charismatique Jasper boudait. Alice arrivait à faire des miracles.

Je baissai ma vitre, et interpelai cette dernière, qui maugréait, assise dans sa voiture.

-On va à quel cinéma ?

-Celui de port Angeles, où tu veux aller ? Grogna cette dernière en réponse.

Je ne relevai pas, et remontai ma vitre, sans demander mon reste. Mieux valait ne pas énerver Alice en ce moment même. Je décidai de suivre le fil de véhicule que commençaient à former Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. J'allumai la radio, et l'habituel crépitement de début se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques mètres, le crépitement se calma, et je pus enfin entendre la musique qui passait. La musique... Edward et ses compositions me revinrent en tête, comme la veille, où je m'étais endormie en pensant à cette musique qu'il composait. Mais aussi à celle de Rosalie. Elle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et de grave, alors que le début semblait joyeux. La fin, avait plus était joué comme... une aide, un accompagnement. Comme si la musique n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Comme si les deux portées qui finissaient la partition ne demandaient qu'à être griffonnées du crayon mal taillé d'Edward.

De fils en aiguille, mes pensées revinrent sur la mère d'Edward sans que je m'y attende vraiment. Cette femme était mesquine, froide, cruelle et déterminée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais dit à Edward de ne pas haïr sa mère, alors que je ne savais même pas si moi j'aurais pu le faire. Mais ça m'avait semblé être la chose à faire. Après tout, même si Elysabeth Mansen passait pour une femme aussi méchante, qui étais-je pour la juger ? J'étais persuadée que l'un dans l'autre, elle aimait son fils. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

C'était comme pour Alice, et ses parents biologique. Je frémis à ce rappel. Ça me faisait vraiment de la peine pour Alice. Qui aurait imaginé qu'une fille aussi joyeuse et souriante cachait un passé si cabossé ? « Elle avait ses parents _Bonus_. » pensais-je, en souriant. Quand elle parlait d'Ashley ou de Jackson Brandon, ses pupilles s'éclairaient encore plus que d'habitude. Elle les aimait, c'était certain. Rien qu'à son sourire ou à son respect que l'on voyait presque s'échapper d'elle, quand elle parlait d'eux... ça se voyait qu'Alice les aimait. Plus que tout je suppose. Ou autant que Jasper, sans doute.

Je souris une nouvelle fois, avant de me rendre compte qu'Alice me klaxonnait, et que j'avais perdu Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna, et je décidai de me ranger sur la bas côté.

Sauf qu'à peine eus-je fais ça, pour décrocher mon téléphone, Alice dérapa à côté de moi, et me fusilla du regard derrière ses grosses lunettes mouches, en envoyant son portable sur le siège. Je me penchais rapidement pour baisser la vitre, alors qu'Edward s'arrêtait derrière moi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? S'exclama Alice, en baissant les lunettes sur son nez.

-Parce que tu m'as appelé. Marmonnais-je, assez déboussolée par sa question.

-Et tu peux pas faire deux choses à la fois ?

-C'est interdit de téléphoner en conduisant. Répondis-je.

Ce à quoi Alice répondit par un grognement, en remettant ses lunettes en place, et en accélérant, sa porche jaune disparaissant au virage. Je soupirais quand je vis Edward rire dans le rétroviseur. Je soupirai longuement, et repris ma route jusqu'au cinéma. Edward craqua dix minutes après, m'envoyant un rapide texto, et en me doublant à vive allure.

**Désolé... Je craque.  
T'es bien trop longue pour ma santé mentale.  
On se voit au Cinéma.  
C'est _« Les six Césars de Bronze »  
_Tu peux pas le manquer.  
Bye.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et ne pris pas non plus la peine d'accélérer. Ils arrivaient peut-être à conduire à cent sur une route limitée à soixante dix, sans se tuer, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas mon cas.

(...)

-Voila, à cause de toi on a raté _Bloody_ _Valentine_ ! s'exclama Alice, alors que je sortais de ma voiture.

-Il était hors de question que je vois un film romantique. Titanic hier, ça m'a amplement suffit. Rajouta Jasper.

-Je suis cent pour cent avec toi sur ce coup là. Marmonna Edward.

Rosalie leur lança un regard plus que noir.

-Bella, on a pas idée de rouler aussi doucement ! Se plaignit Alice, en s'asseyant sur mon capot.

-Désolé, si je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans les prochaines heures. Raillais-je.

-Ah, ah. Très drôle Swan. En attendant, je te signale que je suis dans l'impossibilité de voir la plus belle romance de tout les temps, à cause de toi, et de ton tacot qui roule à moins de deux à l'heure. Alors, je pense que tu devrais te faire très, très petite. Débita Rosalie, en me fusillant du regard.

-T'en fais pas, on te soutiens. Me lança Edward, alors que Jasper acquiesçait.

-Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Rosie, Lilie ! Hé ! Hé ! Interpella Emmett, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?! Grognèrent-t-elles en cœur.

-On peut aller voir mon film ? S'il vous plait...

-Mais je voulais aller voir _Bloody_ _Valentine_ ! Persista Alice, en tapant du pied.

-Rosie... tenta Emmett, en la regardant par dessus ses cils, et en battant des paupières.

-Admire, et apprend. Me murmura Jasper, alors que Rosalie rougissait faiblement.

-Steuplé, ma Rose... papillonna-t-il.

Rosalie déglutit, et accepta, en haussant les épaules. Ce qui parut ne pas plaire à Alice.

-Non, mais dites le franchement si vous m'en voulez aujourd'hui ! _Je veux pas aller voir un film d'Emmett_ !

-Trop tard, Rosie a parlé. Répondit Emmett, en tirant puérilement la langue à Alice.

Celle-ci répondit aussi puérilement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse, et en tournant la tête à l'opposé d'Emmett.

-Wow. Marmonnais-je.

-C'est de la manipulation pure et simple. Rit Edward, à mon adresse. Rosalie fera tout ce qu'Emmett demande, si il le fait comme ça.

-C'en est presque effrayant. Rajouta Jasper.

Je souris, et emboitai le pas au groupe, qui commençait à partir vers le cinéma, alors que Jasper allait récupérer Alice, assise sur le capot de ma voiture, boudeuse. Le cinéma « _six césars de Bronze _» était assez imposant, pour la ville de Port Angeles. Semblable à n'importe quel cinéma de Seattle, surement. Emmett se chargea d'aller acheter les places, alors que nous allions prendre le Pop-corn. Une fois installée dans la salle -assez peu remplie- je réalisai soudain que le nom du film m'était inconnu.

-On va regarder quoi, maintenant ? Demandais-je à Emmett, qui souriait, en fixant l'écran.

Il se tourna vers moi, avec ce regard malicieux et joyeux qu'il arborait souvent.

-Blood, The Last Vampire*****. Répondit il, d'une voix presque inquiétante.

-_Sang, le dernier vampire_ ? Marmonna Edward, à ma gauche.

-Emmett, tu nous as amené voir quoi ? Siffla Rosalie, à ma droite.

-Je vais te tuer Emmett. Répliqua Alice, à côté de Rosalie. C'est un film d'horreur ?!

-Mais naaaaaaaaaon. C'est une adaptation cinématographique d'un manga. Vous connaissez rien.

Alice le fusilla du regard, juste assez longtemps pour que les lumières s'éteigne, et qu'Edward murmure un léger « Je le sens pas ce coup là... ».

La salle se baigna dans un noir complet, et le début du film commença. Alice commença à bailler régulièrement -histoire de montrer son désaccord- toutes les dix minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la scène du cours de sport. Là, elle remplaça ses bâillements ostentatoires par des gémissements de dégout. Et pour cause, la vampire et héroïne du film, se battait avec... deux autres vampires, apparemment. Ce n'était pas très clair. En tout cas, pas mal de choses se retrouvaient plantés dans leurs corps. Rosalie siffla, et serra l'accoudoir de son siège avec force. Elle insulta Emmett, alors qu'Alice fixait l'écran, le souffle coupé.

-C'est quoi ce film ? Marmonna Jasper, en jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa petite amie, répriment son sourire amusé.

-Ah. Elle lui a arraché la tête. Informais-je, en plissant le nez.

-Waaah ! S'écria Emmett, hilare. T'imagine le sang y gicle autant quand t'arrache la tête à quelqu'un !

-C'est vraiment de la fiction... Souffla Edward, amusé lui aussi.

-Raaaah ! Vous êtes répugnant !! Gémit Alice, en se bouchant les oreilles, et en se couvrant les yeux à la fois, le dos tourné à l'écran.

S'ensuivit alors la scène de la course poursuite sur les toits de Tokyo. Et là, je ne pus retenir un rire. C'était bien trop absurde. « Et gore. » rajoutais-je mentalement. Alors que l'humaine blonde se démenait à s'échapper des Vampires, la gentille -quoiqu'elle n'est rien de très gentil- découpait des vampires à bout de bras. Chaque membre du corps qui lui passait sous la main finissait... Découpé. Aussi, Alice gémit une nouvelle fois, et Rosalie quitta la salle, quand elle coupa carrément en deux deux vampire. Chaque partie retomba d'un côté différent, et les asseaux reprirent.

-Rose et Alice vont te tuer Emm'. Rit Edward, alors qu'Alice prenait elle aussi la porte.

-M'en fou c'est trop excellent !

-C'est stupide. Ils pensent que quand on découpe un corps humain ça se passe comme ça ! Commenta Jasper. Et puis, si c'était vraiment des vampires, ils ne se battraient pas à l'épée, mais à coup de crocs, non ?

-Alice ne va pas t'en vouloir que tu ne l'accompagne pas ? Lança Edward.

-Fermez là, j'écoute ! Grogna Emmett, souriant, alors que le gros 4x4 tombait de la falaise, et se coinçait en suspension, un peu comme Kuzco, en l'air, sans rien pour le soutenir.

-Les effets spéciaux son nul. Conclus-je, en soupirant.

-Ouais. Et l'histoire aussi. Acquiesça Edward

-Le pire c'est la fusillade de tout à l'heure. Rajouta Jasper. Ils cassent tout, la mitraillette à un débit grandiose, mais ils ne sont même pas touché !

-Passe moi du Pop-corn. Lançais-je à Edward.

Ce dernier me passa le paquet entier, et j'en pris une bonne poignée, avant de le faire passer à Jasper. Le blond en fit de même, avant de se tourner vers Edward, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Edward releva un sourcil, souriant lui aussi.

-Combien tu paries que j'arrive à attraper ce mec au tee-Shirt « I'm a Bad Boy ».

-Vingt. Il est trop loin pour toi. T'as la précision, mais pas la force.

-Pari tenu. Sourit Jasper.

Il prit un Pop-corn tout caramélisé -mes préféré !- et l'envoya devant lui, en visant au préalable. Le maïs toucha sa cible, qui se gratta la tête de manière... stupide. Moi, j'étais horrifiée. Edward bougonna, et tendit 20$ à Jasper, qui sourit. Je lançai un regard furieux au deux idiots.

-Espèces de... Comment... Vous savez que vous êtes con ?

-Ts ts ts ts ts... Swan, ne sais tu pas qu'il est malpoli d'insulter ses amis ? Chantonna Jasper.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Bella ? Demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne supporte pas ça. Grognais-je, en enfournant du Pop-corn dans ma bouche.

-Oh. On est désolé, c'était juste une blague... on le fera plus.

-J'espère bien. Grognais-je. On a pas idée d'utiliser des Pop-corn caramélisés pour viser les gens dans le cinéma.

Je farfouillais dans le paquet, et trouvai un maïs cuit tout blanc. Je souris, victorieuse, et le tendis à Jasper.

-Je t'en parie dix que tu n'arrive pas à attraper le vigile sans qu'il ne te voit.

Jasper inspecta le pop-corn, puis le vigile, et enfin moi, avant de prendre la maïs dans ses mains, et de fixer l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de nous.

-J'y crois pas, tu nous as insulté pour un Pop-corn ? Marmonna Edward, mi-amusé, mi-outré.

-Pas n'importe quel pop-corn, Mansen, mon préféré. Répondis-je. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Rajoutais-je ensuite, en plissant les yeux. Ma colère serait terrible.

-Oui m'dame. Acquiesça Edward, en souriant.

Je me retournai vers Jasper, qui était dans une position ridicule sur les sièges, et qui s'apprêtait à tirer le Pop-corn. Il visa, et tira un coup, en se tournant d'un bond, sans regarder si le Maïs avait touché sa cible. Ce qu'il fit.

Je sombrai tout de suite dans un fou rire sans précédent, suivit de près par Edward. Seul problème, le vigile nous avait repéré et il ne semblait pas du tout s'amuser. Ce dernier s'avança vers nous, sévère.

-Il nous a vu. Marmonna Edward, entre deux rires.

-Et merde... Jura Jasper.

-Ts ts ts ts ts... Withlock, ne sais tu pas qu'il est malpoli de jurer dans sa barbe ? Chantonnais-je, en imitant Jasper.

-Très drôle petit peste.

-Sortez d'ici. Lança soudainement la voix du vigile.

Jasper le testa du regard puis se leva à pas lent, en me mimant une pendaison, derrière le dos du vigile. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un rire, quand l'homme -qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans- nous dévisagea méchamment.

-Je crois que je vous ai dit de sortir. Répéta-t-il, alors qu'Edward se levait en riant.

-Nous aussi ? Demandais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard. Edward me releva rapidement, en me tirant derrière lui.

-Emmenez votre ami avec vous. Grogna le vigile, en désignant Emmett.

Ce dernièr releva la tête de l'écran, et ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre, avant de sortir de la salle, morose. Edward et moi passâmes les portes, hilare, pour retrouver Emmett, qui boudait dans son coin, Alice et Rosalie à l'opposé, et Jasper qui n'était pas en meilleur état que nous.

-Au fait, je vous le dis, je vous hais. Lâcha Emmett, alors que nous sortions du cinéma.

-La ferme Mc Carty, tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter. Grogna Rosalie, en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête.

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, je me tournai vers Jasper, main tendue.

-Tu me dois Vingt dollars.

Celui ci grogna, et me les tendit.

-Ravie d'avoir fait affaire avec toi. Souris-je.

(...)

Il faut croire, que les gens aimaient m'appeler quand je conduisais. Parce qu'à peine eus-je démarré, que Charlie m'appelait déjà. Donc, bien entendu, je m'arrêtai sur la bas côté -au grand damne d'Alice- et répondis à mon père. Ce dernier me rappela -à raison- que les Black venaient manger à la maison ce soir. Ce qui entraina deux choses. Premièrement, un voyage obligatoire au magasin de Forks, mon frigo étant vide, n'ayant pas pu faire les courses la veille. Puis, cela entraina un renouveau d'énergie à Alice et Emmett, qui ce mirent en tête de rencontrer mon -seul- ami d'avant: Jacob. Et, pour une raison inconnue, cela entraina aussi un Edward légèrement sur les nerfs.

Ce fut pour toutes ces raison que je me trouvai devant le magasin alimentaire de Forks, le club d'hôte sur le dos, souhaitant absolument faire les courses avec moi. Et bien sur, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je soupirai longuement, abattue, et rentrai dans le magasin. A quoi pourrait me servir de négocier avec eux, de toutes façon ? Emmett observait déjà tout ce qu'il voyait et le commentait à sa manière, alors qu'Alice regardait les gens qui déambulaient dans le magasin avec un œil critique, et que Rosalie s'amusait avec un petit bébé, sur un banc. Jasper hochait la tête de droite à gauche, désolé mais souriant, alors qu'Edward riait de mon air dépité, sans la moindre retenue.

-Je t'aurais soutenue, Bella, si tu ne m'avais pas extirpé 20$... chantonna Jasper, en passant devant moi, me laissant gérer Alice et Emmett, qui avaient dors et déjà disparus.

-Lâcheur. Grognais-je.

Il se contenta d'un bref signe de la main.

-Edward, aide moi... me plaignis-je.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, et haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont grands, fais tes courses, tu les chercheras après. Il est pas si grand que ça le magasin.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, et il me sourit, encourageant.

J'étais au rayon pâte, prenant plusieurs sachets, quand Rosalie arriva vers moi, un air ravie sur le visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, qu'elle passait déjà à côté de moi, et s'amusait avec un enfant dans un chariot. Je ne m'y attardai pas plus, et passai rapidement aux légumes, avant de me rappeler que Jacob n'en mangeait pas, et de prendre une ribambelle de fruit. Arrivée au rayon viande, je retrouvai un Emmett, en pleine discution avec un gamin, assis par terre, se disputant apparemment sur la viande la meilleure. Je l'ignorai lui aussi, et passai au rayon dessert. J'inspectai chaque pâtisseries une à une, avant de décider de faire la tarte de ma mère en dessert, et d'aller chercher de quoi faire. De toutes les recettes, c'était la seule que ma mère maitrisait.

Une fois mon chariot assez rempli, je me dirigeai vers les caisses. Sauf que je m'arrêtai au rayon livre, comme à chaque fois que je venais. Je parcourus rapidement les étagère, cherchant un titre ou une couverture intéressante, avant de me rabattre sur les résumés. Chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire aussi longtemps.

L'habituel Biii~ou'doum du magasin retentit avec force.

**« La petite Isabella Marie Swan est attendue à l'accueil par ses parents, Emmett et Alice. »** scanda la voix d'un caissière.

Je fis tomber le livre par terre, et me dirigeai vers les caisses à pas rapide, me maudissant pour avoir accepté de les laisser avec moi.

Arrivée à l'accueil, Alice me sauta dans les bras, et Emmett remercia la caissière, qui gloussa. Je le vis lui faire un clin-d'œil, et Rosalie et Edward arrivèrent à cet instant. LA blonde fusilla Emmett du regard, et l'attrapa par l'oreille, le faisant sortir du bâtiment. Près des portes vitrés, Jasper souriait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu le savais... grognais-je.

-Je me tairais, dans ce cas. Sourit-t-il, ravis.

Je le fusillai du regard, essayant de lui montrer à quel point j'étais énervée, quand quelque chose m'énerva encore plus.

-Isabella Swan. Gloussa une voix derrière moi. Oh ! Bella, ça fait longtemps.

Je me tournai, pour faire face à Mike, qui s'approchait de moi, apparemment pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Mike. Lançais-je, avant que son élan de joie de me revoir ne m'ai touché. Salut. Que fais tu... ici ?

-Beh, comme tu vois, j'achète... du lait ? Et toi.

-Je fais mes courses. Répondis-je, alors qu'Alice faisait la navette entre lui et moi, et que Jasper et Edward se rapprochaient.

-Alors, Bella. Tu ne nous présente pas. Sourit Jasper.

-Oh. Euh, oui. Euh... Mike, voici... Alice, Edward et Jasper. Eux... Les gars... Mike.

-Enchantée. Papillonna Alice, en battant des cils.

-Salut. Répondit Mike, en balançant sa tête en un tic nerveux.

-Vous vous connaissez d'où ? Demanda Alice.

-On était de grands amis. Pas vrai Bella ?

-Oh, on... on était dans le même lycée.

Alice acquiesça, souriante. Je remarquai que le regard de Mike allait souvent vers Jasper et Edward.

-Jessica m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu, à New York. Lança-t-il soudain.

-Oh. Vous sortez encore ensemble ? Génial. Souris-je sincèrement.

-Ouais... marmonna-t-il, évasif. Je pensais qu'elle délirait quand elle parlait de... Il fit un signe de tête en englobant Jasper et Edward. Vous sortez ensemble, alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Je devins rouge pivoine, et Jasper retint un rire. « Que je m'en aille... » priais-je, intérieurement.

-Oui. Répondit Alice.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait qu'on aille chez toi, non ? Et t'as pas encore payé les courses. Lâcha soudainement Edward, en me regardant, plaçant sa main sur ma hanche.

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui, légèrement perdue, et acquiesçai, avant de saluer Mike, et de partir vers une caisse vide. Je remarquai qu'Edward avait la mâchoire tendue, et qu'il fixait quelque chose loin devant lui, alors qu'Alice quittait le magasin, et que Jasper souriait. Il ne leva d'ailleurs pas sa main de ma hanche avant d'être sortis du magasin, où il dut s'en rendre compte. Aussi, il me lâcha, en rentrant les courses dans le coffre.

(...)

-Même pas t'y penses Alice… menaçais-je, en pointant la cuillère en bois- que je venais de sortir du tiroir - vers elle.

Elle me fit sa moue la plus convaincante, mais je l'ignorai. Elle m'avait fait faire assez de choses pour la journée, et je lui en voulais encore pour l'appel d'urgence, dans le magasin. Leur excuse du « je voulais voir ce que ça faisait » ne me plaisait pas du tout. Alice bouda, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, je ne plierai pas !

Emmett posa le dernier sac par terre, alors que Jasper et Edward arrivaient dans la cuisine.

-Et voilà. On a déchargé la voiture. Autre chose ? Demanda Emmett.

-Alice veut cuisiner. Lança Rosalie, à la cantonade.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent, et je fusillai du regard Rosalie.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Rajouta Jasper, souriant.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à pourrir ma vie ? Grognais-je.

-Jasper est très radin. Sourit Edward.

-Allé, Bella ! Steuplé ! On cuisine jamais chez nous...

-Vous avez qu'à rentrer chez vous et le faire. Rétorquais-je.

-Tout seul ? Peuh... C'est d'un ennui...

-Et puis, on a besoin que quelqu'un nous explique quoi faire.

-Comment.

-Pourquoi.

-Allez... tentèrent-t-ils en cœur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas que ma cuisine est un quelconque lien, de près ou de loin, avec Hiroshima. Sifflais-je. Compris ?

-Yes, Mistress !

J'étais vaincue.

(...)

Je pris une grande, très grande inspiration, alors que derrière moi, Edward et Jasper se retenaient de rire. Face à moi, j'avais trois problèmes. Alice avait renversé l'eau bouillante des pâtes par terre, parce que la dite-eau bouillait, reversant au même moment les sachets ouverts de pâtes, qui s'étaient répandues sur le sol comme une trainée de sable. Ensuite, Emmett, qui devait mettre la table, s'était brulé avec l'eau, et avait renversé les assiettes par terre, qui avaient volé en éclat. Et pour finir, toute seule, comme une grande, Rosalie avait brulé la viande.

-T'es encore pire que Bella, Emmett. Sourit Jasper.

-Ferme la. Grogna-t-il.

-Je te jure que j'ai cru qu'y avait un problème quand les bulles se sont formées à la surface ! Tenta Alice.

-Bord...-Rosalie poussa un cri- ça fait cinq bouts que je brule ! Mais c'est pas possible !j'ai laissé moins de temps que ce qui est dit dans la recette !

-Je crois qu'il fallait tourner la viande. Répondit Alice, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Ah ! Je te l'avais dis Rosie. Mais bien sur, personne ne m'écoute jamais, _moi_, quand je dis les choses. Rétorqua Emmett.

-Si tu veux, je t'aide à cacher les corps. Proposa Edward, alors que je réfléchissais à la place de l'arme de Charlie.

-Qui ma fille veut tuer ? Interpela la voix de mon père, alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Oh mon dieu ! Bella, comment es ce que tu as fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est pas moi... marmonnais-je.

Il me testa du regard, peu convaincus.

-Elle ne vous ment pas chef Swan, ce sont Alice et Emmett qui ont fait ça. Et l'odeur de brûler, c'est Rose. Expliqua Jasper.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

-Bon... Et bien... Bon courage pour tout ranger les enfants. Qu'es ce que tu nous fais de bon, Bella ce soir ? N'oublies pas que Jacob ne mange pas de légumes. Il voulait tes fameuses lasagnes, mais je pense que ça ne va pas être possible si on est autant. Continua-t-il, en s'éloignant dans le salon.

-Oh ! Nous ne mangeons pas ici. Lança Alice, souriante. Nous voulons juste rencontrer l'ami de Bella. _Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis_.

-Vous êtes sur ? On va regarder le match de Foot, y'a assez de place pour tout le monde.

-Oui ! Ce soir c'est Seattle contre New York _(nda: imaginez que c'est plausible. J'ai pris deux villes, un sport Américain, et PAF ! C'est pas très recherché comme truc...)_. S'exclama soudain Jasper.

Alice jura.

-Oh mon dieu ! J'avais failli oublier. Lança soudain Emmett, les yeux écarquillés.

-L'équipe de Seattle part favorite cette année. Rajouta Edward.

-Bah... J'en suis pas si sur que ça. Ils ont d'excellents défenseurs à New York... Raisonna mon père, en revenant vers la cuisine.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, l'équipe de Seattle est remplie de jeune. Peut être que New York est tactique, mais Seattle est rapide. Contra Emmett.

-La tactique peut être plus importante que la rapidité. Hésita Edward.

-Okay, on arrête tout. Allez discuter de ça loin de moi, je veux plus entendre parler de votre sport. Coupais-je rapidement, en me penchant pour nettoyer.

-Partons dans le salon avant que Bella s'énerve, je pense que ça serait plus sage. Accepta mon père, et se prenant une bière dans le frigo. Vous mangez ici, donc ?

-Si ça vous dérange pas... J'ai toujours voulu regarder du sport en famille. Se délecta Emmett, en se frottant les mains.

Je tiquai.

Zut. J'étais stupide. J'avais oublié cette partie d'Emmett, cette facette de gamin rejeté par ses parents, qui vivait son enfance avec retard. « Zut ! » me fustigeais-je, en jetant le chiffon par terre.

-T'en fais pas Bella. Sourit Rosalie, me sortant de mes pensées. Rien que lui permettre ça, c'est beaucoup pour lui.

Je souris moi aussi.

-Tant mieux.

-Bon, on cuisine quoi ? Demanda soudain Alice, en se tournant vers nous. On a plus de pâte, plus de viande...

-Chinois ? Proposa Rosalie.

-Non, Rose, on va cuisiner. Répondis-je.

Elle soupira, visiblement déçue.

-On va commencer par le dessert. Commencez la pâte, je vais voir si j'ai pas des conserves ou quoi dans la réserve.

Je traversai le salon à pas rapides, juste le temps de voir Jasper et Edward se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller nettoyer sous l'appel de Rosalie, alors que mon père revisionnait ses cassettes de Foot avec Emmett. Ils fixaient tous les deux l'écran comme des gamins, scotché devant ce match dont ils connaissaient déjà l'issu. Arrivée à la réserve, je parcourus du regard les étagères, pestant contre Jacob et sa hantise des légumes, avant de prendre des pommes de terres, et du fromage. « Tartiflette. Ça devrait faire l'affaire... » prévoyais-je, en plissant le nez. Je poussai un long soupir, et retournai dans la cuisine.

Et, je poussai un cri.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! M'exclamais-je.

Blanc. C'était la couleur de toute la cuisine. Alice avait apparemment, en voulant ouvrir le pot de farine, dispersé tout l'ingrédient dans la pièce. Les cheveux roux d'Edward ainsi que les blonds foncés de Jasper avaient une légère teinte blanche, alors que dans ceux d'Alice faisaient d'avantage penser à du givre qu'à autre chose. Rosalie, elle en avait surtout sur le visage.

-Je crois que pour le non rapport avec Hiroshima, c'est mort... marmonna Edward, en enlevant la farine de ses cheveux.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Alice ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi as tu pris la farine ? Demandais-je.

-Pour... faire la pâte.

-C'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans ton livre de recettes. Intervint Rosalie.

Je serrai la machoire.

-J'avais acheté une pâte toute prête. Sifflais-je, entre mes dents.

-Oh. S'exclamèrent elles en cœur.

(...)

Ma tarte était finie. Enfin. « J'ai réussi quelque chose ! » Pensais-je, victorieuse. J'avais envoyé Alice et Rosalie dans un coin, éplucher et couper les pommes terres, alors que je m'étais attaqué à la tarte, sans l'aide de personne, bien heureusement ! Rosalie avait appelé Jasper et Edward -Emmett étant bien trop occupé à s'extasier avec mon père devant la télé- à la rescousse, alors qu'Alice s'amusait comme une petite fille.

J'enfournai ma tarte, souriante, avant de me tourner vers eux, histoire de jauger la situation.

-Alice ? Demandais-je, entre mes dents.

Celle ci releva la tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi es ce que tu coupe de si petits cubes ?

Rosalie siffla.

-On vient de couper tout ça en tout petit pour... rien ?!

-Je te l'avais dit... soupira Jasper. On a encore fait une connerie. Tu me dois 10$.

Edward lui tendit le billet.

-Oups... marmonna Alice. Bah ! T'as cas faire... Des patates grillées ?

Je serrai les poings, et mon père entra à cet instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la préparation, et plissa le nez.

-Pomme de terre au four ? Bof... On se croirait à la cantine. Je te pensais plus créative, Bells. Jacob se contentera de ça. Soupira-t-il, avant de repartir, avec deux sandwichs.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre, me retenant pour ne pas lui répondre que je cuisinais ce que je pouvais avec ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond dans les pattes. Mon père quitta la pièce, et je pris une grande inspiration, avant de récupérer les pommes de terre coupées, et de les mettre dans une poêle. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison, et j'entendis mon père me dire qu'il allait ouvrir. Je poussai un long soupir, avant d'allumer le feu de la plaque. L'huile crépita, et j'essayai de me calmer. Avoir des envies de meurtre ne me ressemblait pas vraiment.

Je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un s'était glissé près de moi. Aussi, la dite personne me pris dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol, alors que ma fameuse cuillère en bois dégringola par terre et que je criai. C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire. Il riait. Ce _crétin_ riait.

-Jacob Black, j'ai frisé l'infarctus à cause de tes... stupidités. Sifflais-je, en lui lançant un regard noir par dessus mon épaule. Repose moi tout de suite par terre !

-T'es pas bien dans mes bras, ma Belle ?

-Premièrement, arrête toi avec ce surnom, et deuxièmement _non_.

Il me reposa en riant.

-Tss... que de mensonges. Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Salut.

-Tu nous présente, Bella ? Demanda Alice rayonnante.

Rangé contre le mur, Edward et Jasper s'étaient levés, ce dernier toujours avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Edward semblait plutôt... froid. Rosalie, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, jurait contre une tache sur son tricot.

-Euh... Jake, voici, Alice, Rosalie -celle ci lui offrit un vague signe de tête- Jasper, et Edward. Sur le canapé, tu as dû croiser Emmett.

-Celui à la carrure d'un déménageur. Acquiesça Jacob, souriant, avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Oui. Grogna Rosalie, en le fusillant du regard.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié la comparaison. Jacob ne releva pas, et se tourna vers la poêle.

-Qu'es ce que tu nous fait à manger ?

-Des... pommes de terre. À la poêle.

Il gémit.

-Bella... J'en ai mangé hier de ça. Même mon père sait les cuisiner !

Je lui laissai un regard plus que noir, qui le déstabilisa légèrement.

-Et bien t'as cas lui demander de t'en faire. Grinçais-je, avec un faux sourire.

Il sembla décontenancé, et recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrives Bella ?

-Il m'arrive que j'ai passé mon après midi à faire ça, alors c'est ce que tu vas manger, ou alors tu ne manges rien. Compris ?

-Okay, Bel', t'énerve pas.

Je serrai les poings et pris une grande inspiration. Derrière moi, les pommes de terre crépitaient, et je me tournai pour les remuer un peu. Sauf que dans ma hâte et mon énervement, je renversai la poêle, qui partit s'écraser en un bruit sourd sur les pieds de Jacob. Celui ci fit un bond en arrière pour éviter tant bien que mal de se bruler, et rentra ainsi dans la table, faisant ainsi basculer la bouteille d'huile sur Rosalie, qui se leva d'un bond.

Mais le mal était fait, et une grosse tache tronnait sur son tricot. Elle ferma les poings de la même manière que moi quelques instants plus tôt, et fixa Jacob de son regard le plus effrayant.

-Espèce de salle crétin tu peux pas regarder ce que tu fais.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend la blondie ? Va te changer Barbie, de toute façon le bleu ne te va pas au teint.

-On va voir si un coquard ça va t'aller au teint. Rugit Rosalie, en se précipitant sur lui.

Jasper la rattrapa d'un seul coup, alors qu'Edward s'interposait entre elle et Jacob et qu'Alice... riait.

-On se calme, Rose, c'est un tee-shirt... philosopha Jasper, apaisant.

-Non, c'est un con.

Sauf qu'il avait Rosalie en face de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit.

-Okay, c'est un con... mais...

-C'est la meilleure ! Barbie à la rage, et c'est moi le con !

Jasper serra les dents, alors qu'on perdait peu à peu Alice, étendue par terre.

-Jacob, la ferme. Sifflais-je entre mes dents, et il me jeta un regard outré, du fait que je ne le soutienne pas, sans doute.

-Mais, insista Jasper. Il a beau être un con, ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper, Rose.

-Rosie veut frapper qui ? Demanda Emmett, en entrant dans la pièce, comme une fleur.

-L'ami de Bella. Marmonna Edward.

-Je paris 10$ sur Rosie. _Tues le !_ Chantonna-t-il, comme un supporters, dans un combat de boxe illégal.

Emmett restait Emmett. Et Alice ne refaisait toujours pas surface. Okay, je devais prendre les choses en main.

-Sortez de cette cuisine. Murmurais-je.

Et, je ne sus si c'était parce que plus personne n'avait plus rien à dire, ou parce que j'avais mis assez de colère dans ces quatre mots, mais ils se turent. Tous.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jacob. C 'est pas ma faute si...

-Jacob, sorts d'ici ! Grognais-je. Tout le monde sort. _Dégagez !_ Jasper, tu récupère Alice, elle va s'étouffer si elle continue à rire comme ça, Emmett, tu retournes voir les cassettes de mon père et Jacob, toi aussi. Je veux pas vous voir autre part que sur le canapé. Rosalie, monte dans ma chambre, et t'as cas te changer avec toutes les choses que vous m'avez acheté. Edward... Je pris une profonde inspiration. Appelles une Pizzeria , j'arriverais rien à cuisiner, et puis de toute façon j'ai plus rien.

Comme par magie, et pour la première fois depuis que je les connaissez tous, ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Sauf Jacob, bien sur.

Il resta face à moi, à les regarda partir, et une fois seul avec moi dans la cuisine, il prit sa voix des mauvais jours. Quand il était vexé, ennuyé, fatigué... Je soupirai, et m'assis sur une chaise, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le comptoir.

-J'aime pas tes amis Bella. Lança-t-il soudainement.

-Une chance que ce soit pas les tiens. Raillais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-La blonde...

-Rosalie. Le coupais-je.

-Ouais... Elle est trop brusque pour toi. C'est une vrai peste !

-Jacob, je ne supporte pas que l'on critique sans connaître.

-Bella ! Le rouquin a un ballet dans le cul, le brun est simplet, la brune mongolienne...

-Arrêtes tout de suite. Le coupais-je. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu en pensé Jacob. Ce sont mes amis, et tu l'es aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être le leur. Alors tu passes une bonne soirée, sans faire de vagues. Parce que de toute façon, Jake, ça ne changera strictement rien. Je ne déciderai pas d'arrêter de les fréquenter parce que tu ne peux pas les voir ! Ils sont la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée depuis le début de l'année.

Il me dévisagea de ses grands yeux presque noirs, comme si il essayer de comprendre quelque chose dans mon visage puis soupira, et quitta la pièce en maronnant. « Je lui ai fais de la peine... » songeais-je, alors que sa grande silhouette disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je serrai les poings.

Je ne regrettais rien de ce que je lui avais dis.

(...)

Un autre cri retentit dans la maison, et l'habituel chapelet d'insulte de Billy résonna jusque dans les fondations. Rosalie diagnostiqua un point pour Seattle, selon le cri d'Emmett, et Alice acquiesça. Je soupirai longuement, et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil à bascule. Le match devait être fini, car j'entendis les pas précipités d'Emmett résonner dans les escaliers, et il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

-On a gagné ! S'écria-t-il, les bras en l'air.

Il courut jusqu'à Rosalie, la soulevant et faisant des ronds autour de ma chambre. Cette dernière poussait des cris qui devait surement ressembler à des insultes si on enlevait les cris d'Emmett. Jasper et Edward apparurent à la porte, et Jasper s'assit à côté d'Alice, alors qu'Edward détaillait doucement ma chambre du regard. Jacob passa devant lui, non sans le gratifier d'un regard noir qu'Edward lui rendit aussi bien. Il marcha à pas lent vers moi, et me souleva pour que je m'assois sur lui. Je lui lançais un regard de reproche, et il haussa les épaules.

-Bon. On devrait y aller, non ? Marmonna Edward, en se tournant vers Alice.

-Non. Répondit simplement celle-ci. On va jouer à un jeu.

-Yeah ! S'exclama Emmett, en s'asseyant à côté de Rosalie, qui l'ignora avec superbe.

Edward grogna, ce qui fit sourire Jasper, qui lui lança un regard entendu, auquel il répondit par un mouvement des yeux.

-Jacob, tu joues toi aussi ? Demanda Alice, souriante.

Mon ami haussa les épaules.

-Moi je joue pas. Lançais-je à la cantonade.

-Dommage que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Répondis Alice, en embrassant Jasper sur la mâchoire. Alors: Je commence !

-Et si tu nous expliquais le but du jeu, d'abord ? Grogna Edward, peu amène, en s'asseyant lui aussi par terre, de l'autre côté d'Alice.

Je les imitais, et m'assis à côté d'Edward. Quitte à jouer, autant le faire de manière uniforme. Jacob me suivit en bougonnant qu'on était très bien ainsi, ce à quoi je ne répondis pas.

-Les dix questions, version familiale ! S'extasia Alice, en tapant des mains.

-Action ou vérité, sans les actions. Traduisit Jasper.

-Alice... Gémit Edward.

-Je commence ! Coupa-t-elle. Jacob: comment as tu rencontré Bella ?

-Tu pouvais lui demander directement, Alice. Pas besoin de mettre un jeu au milieu... soupirais-je.

-Elle commence par les questions soft, après ça sera plus hard, t'en fais pas. Sourit Rosalie, perfide.

-Son père et mon père. On passait nos vacances ensemble, puis les Week End, à la mor... A son aménagement ici. Termina-t-il rapidement.

-C'est bon Jake, ils sont au courant. Soufflais-je. Du moins... Je suppose ? Demandais-je, en relevant la tête.

Je ne leur avais jamais vraiment dit. Seulement Alice et Edward le savaient de ma bouche. Mais je supposais qu'ils l'avaient tous su ou compris de toute façon. Rosalie me regarda avec un fin sourire, alors que Jasper m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et qu'Emmett me faisait un clin-d'œil. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, et me tournai pour voir son regard préoccupé me détailler avec soin. Je lui souris.

-Bref. C'est a moi ? Coupa Jacob, en ramenant l'attention.

Edward se figea légèrement, et retourna son regard vers autre chose que moi, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la soirée. Non pas qu'il me fixe tout le temps d'habitude, mais je sentais souvent son regard, une fraction de seconde, quelques millièmes, pendant qu'il me posait une question anodine... Mais ce soir, rien. Comme quand nous nous étions disputés à New York. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il avait le regard préoccupé, assez mélancolique. Et là, il était indéchiffrable.

-Euh... Blondie, que penses tu de Bella ? Demanda Jacob, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Chose qu'il avait tendance à faire souvent ce soir. Rosalie lui offrit son sourire le plus hypocrite, ce qui fit rire Emmett, et elle fixa Jacob en énonçant sa réponse.

-Que c'est une fille très gentille et amusante, trop maladroite et timide pour son propre bien et beaucoup -elle me regarda fixement- trop docile -elle m'offrit son sourire, et je baissais les yeux, sachant où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle est aussi aimable, souriante, et pas assez sure d'elle. Heureux, gamin ?

-Très. Grogna-t-il.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Je lançai un sourire de remerciement à Rosalie, et celle ci se tourna vers Edward.

-Edward. Si tu devais embrasser une fille du groupe maintenant, ça serait qui ?

Je sentis malgré moi mon cœur battre plus vite, et Edward siffla.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Tu veux que je la répète ?

-Merci j'ai entendu.

-Alors répond !

Il la fusilla du regard, et soupira.

-Bella. Marmonna-t-il.

Je rougis, et Alice sautilla.

-Rien d'étonnant, Jasper me tuerait si j'embrassai Alice. Marmonna-t-il, en risquant un regard vers moi.

-Exact, et il faut le vouloir pour supporter Rosalie. Rajouta Jasper, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard courroucé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir déçue de cette argumentation. Ah ! Comme si Edward aurait envie de m'embrasser. Je me berçais d'illusion, il fallait vite que je retombe sur terre... « On a dit embrasser, pas marier. » pépita Optimiste. « Il préfère t'embrasser qu'embrasser Rosalie ! _Ro-sa-lie !_ Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte là... »

-JAKE ! S'écria la voix de Billy, au rez de chaussé. On y va fiston ! Demain y'a le lycée...

-Oh ! J'avais oublié ce détail ! Ashley va me tuer... s'écria soudain Alice.

-Bon, nous aussi on y va... soupira Rosalie, en se levant.

-Okay, je vous raccompagne... Marmonnai-je.

Je me levai lentement, et descendis les escaliers, les autres sur les talons, alors que Charlie et Billy nous attendaient sur le perron.

-Et beh ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Même moi j'étais plus rapide que vous.

Je souris. J'aimais bien Billy.

-Allez, au revoir Bella. Me salua-t-il, en rentrant dans la voiture, aidé par mon père. Vous tous...

Nous le saluâmes, et Jacob se tourna vers moi.

-Bon, et bien Bella... A la prochaine. Je suppose qu'on se verra... bientôt.

-Peut être, ouais. Souris-je.

Il sembla déçu de cette réponse, mais n'en laissa rien paraître plus longtemps. Il lança un regard par dessus mon épaule, et me prit dans une étreinte, que je lui rendis.

-Au revoir Ma belle. Dit-il.

Je ne relevai pas que je lui avais dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, et le saluai une dernière fois, avant de le laisser retourner à sa voiture.

-Bon, et bien au revoir Bee. Merci Mr Swan, c'était super cette après midi. Je ne verrais plus les New yorkais comme des ratés, promis. Lança-t-il solennellement.

Et bien sur, parce qu'Emmett était Emmett, il me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre, et repartit à sa voiture en m'offrant un clin-d'œil.

-A demain, Bella. Sourit Rosalie, qui me prit rapidement dans ses bras, avant d'aller à sa voiture.

-Salut ! S'écria Alice, en me faisant la bise (**nda:** les Américains ne la font pas je crois, mais bon !), et en me serrant dans ses bras elle aussi.

-Bella. Dit simplement Jasper, alors qu'il me prenait lui aussi dans ses bras, et m'embrassait rapidement sous l'œil, avec un grand sourire. Je vais me régaler demain... me taquina-t-il, avant de partir à sa moto.

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward.

-Beh... Bye, Bella. Dit-il simplement, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Je fus énormément vexée par cet au revoir plus que sommaire, et, par un élan d'audace insoupçonnée, je pris la parole.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à un « au revoir » ? Juste « Bye » ? Okay ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as à changer d'humeur constamment ! Tu étais de très bonne humeur toute l'après midi, et là... je ne savais plus exactement quoi dire, et j'avais les joues plus que rouge.

Je remerciai le ciel pour que Charlie soit assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation.

-J'en ai marre, Edward. Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais ? J'ai l'impression de faire sans cesse une bêtise, je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car il s'était rapproché de moi, et m'avait enlacé de ses bras. Je mis quelques secondes avant de raffermir ma prise autour de son cou.

-Désolé. Murmura-t-il. Je suis stupide. C'est pas ta faute... Je...

-Tu dis toujours ça, Edward. Marmonnai-je.

-Parce que c'est toujours le cas. Soupira-t-il.

Il releva la tête, et sembla hésiter quelques instants. Il soupira finalement une nouvelle fois, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Il y resta légèrement plus longtemps que pour un simple au revoir, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Oh que non...

-Bon nuit Bella. A demain...

Il me sourit, et s'en alla jusqu'à sa voiture. Je pris une profonde inspiration, enlevant ce sourire idiot qui me collait au visage, et retournant auprès de mon père, sur le perron. Il semblait soucieux, et se balançais d'un pied à l'autre.

-Il... Il te plait, ce... Edwin.

Je ne le corrigeai pas.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à parler garçon ? Marmonnais-je.

Il se gratta la tête.

-Non, pas vraiment...

Je souris, le saluai, et montai me coucher.

-Bella. M'interpella-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Il a l'air d'être un type bien. Grogna-t-il, essayant de rentrer dans ce rôle de père qu'il avait du mal à endosser pleinement.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Marmonnai-je. Bonne nuit, Papa.

Il ne releva pas, sans doute aussi heureux que moi de ne pas continuer la conversation.

* * *

**NDA:** *Blood the Last Vampire: _Synopsis ~_ A la veille de la guerre du Vietnam, une base américaine est infestée par d'étranges créatures démoniaques à l'apparence humaine. Une jeune fille répondant au nom de Saya est envoyée sur place par une organisation gouvernementale secrète dans le but de les éliminer. Pour mener à bien sa mission, elle adopte alors l'identité d'une écolière et intègre le collège de la base. _adaptation d'un manga_  
Film que nous sommes allé voir, avec deux amies, et qui est ridiculement mensonger ! Happé par notre période VAMPIRE-MANGA, nous y sommes allé et... Dans la salle vide (je mens pas, on était _seules_...) nous avons surtout... rit ? Film Gore, à déconseiller après ou avant manger... (Proche d'un repas, quoi.) Si vous voulez quand même une fiche complète... http://www[.]allocine[.]fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm= Ceci dit, je trouve que c'est un résumer mensonger ! _(je me répète...)_ J'ai pas du tout vu l'histoire comme ça... (-_-')

* * *

_Et voila ! (j'ai remarqué que je mettais ça à chaque fin de chapitre ;D )_

_Bon, j'espère que malgré la mise en plan de ce chapitre (rien de très neuf, pour autant d'attente... _._) vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, et j'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu. J'ai remarqué que mon Jasper était un peu froid, alors j'ai voulu le décoincer un peu, montrer ce qu'il y avait sous la glace... J'ai essayé aussi de ne pas montrer ma hantise de Jacob dans ce chapitre, et d'accentuer la jalousie d'Edward, qui sera assez importante dans mon chapitre "action"._

_D'ailleurs, revenons à ma question du début, je veux être sure que vous me répondrez: _

_**ça vous dérange si le chapitre avec James n'apparait qu'après ? Pour que l'histoire ai plus d'action et soir moins plan-plan ?**_

_Voila, et bien sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu, et tant cas faire, autant laisser une Review, non ;D_

_P.S. personne n'a remarqué mon habile attribution de prénoms aux Brandon: Ashley & Jackson... ;P Pourris le petit clin d'oeil, mais au moins, je me souviens des prénoms ! ^^_

_

* * *

_  
Je voudrais savoir si vous ne connaitriez pas un endroit où je pourrais trouver des fictions faites pour répondre à des défis ? Je ne sais pas où trouver ça, et ça intéresserait... :D


	12. Bonus: Esmée Thinks

**_Tadam ! _**

_Et ouais, je suis de retour, pour un autre mini Bonus ^^' au début je comptais qu'ils soient juste pour vous remercier... mais finalement ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire. :) Aujourd'hui, cela sera un** POV Esmée **! Et puis, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! Un peu en avance, okay, mais je ne mettrais pas de Post d'ici le 24 ! ;D_

_Ensuite, un super merci à vous, pour vos **639 Review **! Franchement, il n'y a rien qui ne me fait plus plaisir ! Entre ça, et les favorits et alertes que je reçois à chaque chapitre en plus... :D Sans oublier les authors alert & favorits ! Je suis aux anges !! :D_

_Et finalement, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à ma question du derniers chapitre. Donc, comme presque tout le monde m'a dis "C'est ta fiction, fais comme tu veux, on te fait confiance..." Bah je fais comme je veux, et je pars carrément à autre chose ! Donc c'est pas ce que je voulais faire, mais je le fais...:D D'ailleurs, je me demande si vous avez raison de me faire confiance... Nyak Nyak Nyak ;P Mais sachez qu'il y aura de toute manière de l'action !  
_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire ce petit Bonus !  
_

* * *

_**Vendredi, Esmée dans son bureau**_

A peine la petite Bella eut-elle fermée la porte, que je m' avachissais sur mon fauteuil. Oh mon dieu... Plus elle racontait son histoire, plus j'avais des pièces à mon puzzle en plus.

Premièrement, elle aimait Edward. Visible, face à son sourire. Deuxièmement, elle aimait sa vie avec ses amis, c'était clair et net. Troisièmement, elle était pleine de doute. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se faisait pas du tout confiance. Vraiment pas. Et dernièrement, elle avait des blessure. Qui n'en avait pas, d'accord. Mais... les siennes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait refermées.

Et puis, une petite intuition me hurler à l'oreille que j'oubliais quelque chose. J'avais une grand appréciation. Il y avait un problème. Je ne savais pas encore lequel, mais il y en avait un. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à la trouver. J'avais beau relire mes notes, me repasser la conversation plusieurs fois en tête, je ne voyais pas le problème. Et il y en avait un !

Exaspérée par mon inutilité, je me levais, commençant à faire les cent pas dans mon bureau. Quand, ce fut comme un flash. Rapide, court, mais explicatif. Je restais muette face à mon auto-révélation. _Sa_ dernière visite...

Comment avais-je pus passer à côté ?

Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Vite. Et la première personne qui me vint à l'esprit, fut Carlisle. Quoi de plus naturel ? Je commençais à sortir de mon bureau, en proie à une grande angoisse, avant de me stopper. « Qu'es ce que je fais ? » Je prenais une réponse bien trop hâtivement. Tout était rapide. Je ne prennis même pas le temps de réfléchir. « Et il y a le secret médical. » Zut. L'étique. En avais-je vraiment quelque chose à faire ? Après tout... ce n'était pas si important que ça, vu ce qui pourrait se passer. « Pourrait. » Je soupirais longuement. « Carlisle pourra m'aider. » fut la seule chose que je parvins à conclure. J'avançais rapidement dans le couloir, reprenant peu à peu mon calme. Tout allait bien.

Et surtout, je devais faire bonne figure devant lui. Carlisle me connaissait trop bien. Je devais jouer le jeu. Au moins au début.

_L'étique._

J'entrais dans l'infirmerie avec lassitude, pour voir mon mari, penché sur ses dossiers, écrivant au stylo bic toute sorte d'annotations. Il m'avait remarqué, mais ne levait pas la tête pour autant.

-Tu avais raison, Carlisle. Soufflais-je, en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face du bureau de lui.

« Jouer le jeu. »

Il sourit.

-Tu dis ça d'un air tellement dépité, qu'on croirait que tu n'y es pas habitué.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Alors, en quoi ai-je raison ? Demanda-t-il finalement, en posant son stylo, et en me regardant.

-Elle ne m'a rien dis. Soupirais-je.

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cela m'énervait vraiment qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé. Surtout de _ça_... »

-C'est évident.

Je lui jetais un regard courroucé. Ne me laisserait-il un jour finir ma phrase, sans m'interrompre d'une de ses brillantes réflexions ?

-Va y, continus chérie. S'enquit il, en souriant, comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Elle ne m'a rien dis au sujet de son agression.

« Si elle me l'avait dit, j'aurais moins de doutes... »

-« Agression » ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Si elle avait vraiment été agressé, je pense qu'Emmett ou Edward seraient poursuivit pour atteinte à la personne, non ?

Je fronçais mécaniquement les sourcils.

-Je te signale qu'elle l'a avoué ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Développe ton idée. Admis(je, avec rétissance.

-Chérie ! Tu le vois aussi bien que moi, les membres du cercle d'hôte son complètement attaché à cette gamine ! Emmett la met sur le même pied d'estalle qu'Alice, Jasper la considère comme personne digne de confiance, Alice voit déjà leurs avenir tout les six dans sa tête, et Rosalie l'apprécie. Sans parler d'Edward !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est bien intégrée que...

-Esmée... soupira Carlisle, en se réajustant sur sa chaise. Crois tu vraiment que si Bella avait de si sérieux problèmes, elle serait livré à elle même ? Edward ou Emmett aurait surement réagis face à son potentiel agresseur. Ou, si c'est une fille, Rosalie et Alice. Et il y a toujours la puissance de la famille Withlock.

-Carlisle ! Elle ne veut rien faire ! Je la comprend dans un sens... mais quand même ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'en parle... elle refoule trop de choses.

-Ils ne sont pas stupide, Esmée. Même si elle ne voulait pas, je ne pense pas qu'en cas de grand danger il réfléchissent à ce qu'elles pensent. Tu les connais...

Je méditais quelques instants sur ces paroles. Je ne savais trop que penser.

-Carlisle, j'ai peur. Admis-je piteusement, en respirant un grand coup.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps. L'angoisse me reprenait peu à peu, et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Mon mari, aussi prévenant qu'à son habitude, se releva de son siège, et vint près de moi. Il s'accroupit face à mon visage, et prit ma joue entre ses mains, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-De quoi, Chérie ? De quoi peux tu bien avoir peur ?

Je baissais les yeux. J'étais solidement partagée, entre mon devoir, et mon intuition. Comme quelques instants auparavant.

_Mais c'était Carlisle.  
Mais le secret Médical...  
Carlisle.  
L'étique... _

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il souriait toujours. _L'insolant !_ Je me torturais à trouver une réponse à mes questions, alors que pour lui, tout était si simple. Je ne l'avais jamais entendus se plaindre ou craindre s'être trompé. Il se faisait confiance, et avait confiance en les gens qu'il rencontrait. Tout était clair pour lui. Simple. Efficace. Je pris une grand inspiration.

_L'étique... _

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire Carlisle.

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et se releva, prenant appui sur son bureau.

-Tu me dis toujours tout Esmée. Dois-je en conclure que ce n'est pas quelque chose de personnel ?

J'hochais la tête, aussi piteusement qu'auparavant.

-Alors pourquoi ne pourrais tu pas me le dire ? Et qu'es ce qui te fait peur ?

-L'étique, Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit.

-Si le secret médical t'en empêche, tu ne dois rien dire, Esmée. A _personne_.

-Mais toi, Carlisle. _Toi !_

-Je ne suis pas externe aux lois.

-Tu es médecin.

-Es ce que mon avis pourrait changer un diagnostic ?

-Il pourrait m'aider.

-A quoi faire ?

-Mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Tu ne sois pas divulguer des informations _secrètes_, sous prétexte que _tu_ te sentiras mieux après Esmée.

-Oh ! Carlisle ! Secrètes... soupirais-je.

Avait-il besoin d'être si... terre à terre ?

-Je regrette, Esmée. Tant que ces informations n'auront aucune répercussion administrative, le secret médical te cloue la langue.

Il ne comprenait pas. J'avais peur. _Vraiment peur._ Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Cela pouvait être rien, comme quelque chose d'énorme, et de très grave. Et il me disait de ne pas m'en faire ! Ah ! L'étique. Qui avait inventé cette stupide règle ? Et qu'avais-je fais pour avoir un mari si attaché aux règlement ?

-Esmée... Commença t-il, des élan d'excuse dans la voix.

-J'ai compris Carlisle. Je sais que tu as raison. Mais tu ne comprend pas...

-Si je compre...

-Non. Le coupais-je. Non, tu ne comprend pas. J'ai peur pour Bella, Carlisle. Pour elle, pour les membres du club d'hôte. _J'ai peur_.

Il releva lentement ses yeux vers moi, perdu. Presque affolé.

-J'ai peur de Tanya, Carlisle.

* * *

**Note:** 1er ~ le fait qu'on soit vendredi dans le bonus, ne veut pas dire que je ne passerais pas en revue le Vendredi et le Jeudi :D  
2ème ~ J'espère que vous avez compris que le "_Sa_ dernière visite" parlait de Tanya. Ça s'explique à la fin !

* * *

_And So ! :)_

_Voili-voilou... J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ! Je donne le ton pour la ligne droite que prendra la fiction... Mwa ah ah ah ah ah !  
_

_Je ne vous retiens pas longtemps... Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, et une très bonne année !** A l'an qué vin ! **_

_Moi, perso, j'ai demandé au Papa Noël pleins de **petites review**... Vous croyez que je les aurais ?** ;D**_

* * *

.


	13. Go in the Waves

**Edit: **_J'avais posté hier, mais il n'y a eut aucune alerte... alors j'ai recommencé ! _

_**Fuuu~ lululu~**  
(J'ai toujours trouvé que siffloter donnait un air plus détendu aux gens... J'ai l'air détendu, hein ?)_

**_BONNE ANNÉE ! BONNE SANT_**_******É ! (et tout plein de bonheur !**)__  
Je m'étais promis de vous le dire avant la fin du moi de Janvier... Une résolution 2010 ? Moi ça serait poster plus rapidement je crois... Non ?  
Et vous, quelle est votre résolution ? ;D  
_

_**11, 711 mots**. C'est la taille du chapitre que je vous offre un moi après mon Bonus Esmée Thinks ! Bon, je m'excuse de mon horrible retard, j'ai été plus que longue à poster **ce chose**... mais bon, entre le stage, le rapporte de stage, Noël, Les vacances, Le jour de l'an, le brevet blanc, et ma petite semaine de décompression, plus celle de manque d'inspiration... J'ai légèrement perdu le fils. Mais écrire est un plaisir, et je préfère que ça en reste un et être longue, que de me presser. La par exemple, aujourd'hui je suis rentrée, j'avais pas du tout envie de me prendre la tête, et j'ai lu. Tranquille...~ :)_

_Sinon, je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment m'excuser de n'avoir répondu à aucune Review ! Mais alors vraiment personne... J'ai pas eus le temps, et je m'en excuse ! Promis pour ce chapitre, je répond à tout le monde ! Sauf les anonymes qui ne me donne pas leur adresse, eux je vais avoir plus de mal... ^^' Oh, et, en passant... Certaine personne me donnent leur adresse mail, mais elles ne s'affichent pas toujours das les review, alors je vous demande de les écrire comme ça: **monadressemail (arobase) gmail/hotmail(...) (point) com/fr** au moins je suis sure de pouvoir vous répondre, parce que ça me perturbe de ne pas pouvoir vous dire que votre Review n'a pas marché... et mettez bien des espaces !   
_

_Ah ! Et donc maintenant ça me fait** 714 REVIEW** !! Pour 09 chapitres, et trois Bonus ! ;D_

_Voila, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, en plus là j'ai mal à la tête alors...~_

_**Bonne Lecture** :)  
(J'ose l'espérer)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Go in the waves...**

Ça me faisait plaisir de voir que Rosalie était de même humeur que moi le matin si on la réveillait à la manière d'Alice. C'est à dire de mauvaise humeur. De _très_ mauvaise humeur. Elle bailla longuement, et recommença à somnoler contre la vitre, alors qu'Alice sifflotait, apparemment ravie et aussi pétillante qu'à son habitude. Quoi que je me demandais quand Alice n'était pas pétillante. Elle nous avait réveillée, Rosalie et moi, de la manière la moins délicate qui soit à cinq heures du matin, et elle était encore plus en forme que toute la semaine dernière. Je trouvais encore moins humain de me lever un lundi matin si tôt que de faire un Mercredi en cour de sport. Et elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie. Comment pouvait elle être aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie ?! C'était inhumain.

Soudain, le souvenir du jeudi me revint en mémoire, comme un boomerang lancé à toute vitesse. Il y avait eut un moment où Alice avait été tout sauf la joyeuse et pétillante Alice. La seule chose qui pétillait encore, d'ailleurs, à cet instant là, c'était la haine, dans les yeux de Jasper.

_-Alice, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Sifflai-je, peu amène._

_Elle se tourna vers moi, de sa petite silhouette menue, et haussa les sourcils._

_-De quoi tu parles ? Marmonna-t-elle, innocemment._

_-De ça. Claqua Rosalie, en désignant les tenues du club d'hôte de ce jour là. _

_Alice sourit simplement, et alla s'habiller. Je gémis, et pris la robe qu'Alice avait préparé. Pour ce jeudi là, elle avait décidé de faire un club d'hôte dans la marine, et avait pour cela prit des uniformes bleu et blanc... magnifiquement courts. Rosalie jura, et prit un uniforme. Ce n'était pas la taille qui lui déplaisait, mais plutôt les couleurs. Je lui emboitai le pas, et me changeai rapidement. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je sortis de la pièce, ce fut sans aucun étonnement que je vis les trois autres garçons habillés de pied en cape, avec des costumes assortis aux notre, mais version masculine. Alice arrivait en tapant des mains, sa trousse de maquillage avec elle, et m'ordonna de m'assoir. Je m'exécutai, et observai rapidement la salle. Emmett et Edward étaient en pleine discutions sur l'autorisation de rouler à la vitesse que l'on voulait sur les routes droites et sans obstacles. Je cherchai rapidement Jasper des yeux, curieuse de ne pas le trouver au milieu de cette discutions inutile, quand je le vis avec Rosalie, dans un coin de la salle. _

_Et je fus étonnée de voir Jasper comme ça. C'était comme si il était... déconnecté. Il ne semblait pas écouter Rosalie, qui lui parlait d'une voix forte, mais pas assez pour que j'entende._

_-Arrête de te la jouer commère, Bells. Personne n'y arrive mieux de moi. Murmura Alice, visiblement amusée._

_-Qu'es qu'il a, Jasper ? Demandai-je faiblement, alors qu'elle s'attaquait à mes yeux, et que je redescendais le bas de ma robe d'un geste mécanique._

_-Il... commença-t-elle. Il est con. Grogna elle. Non, mais c'est vrai ! Je peux le comprendre, mais de là à se mettre dans des états pareils, ça me dépasse ! Je sais que c'est un malade ! Mais de la à en faire une dépression... y'a des limites à tout ! Répondit-elle, avec hargne._

_-Qui est un malade ? Murmurai-je, visiblement perdue. _

_Elle ne parlait quand même pas de Jasper... Si ? Alice me testa du regard quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à la manière de m'expliquer le problème._

_-James. Souffla-elle._

_-Je crois que vous m'en avait déjà parlé de lui. Marmonnai-je. _

_-Surement. Grogna Alice. En fait, c'était mon client, avant. Mais il a changé de lycée, puis est revenu aujourd'hui. _

_-Quel est le problème ?_

_-James est quelqu'un de très possessif et... c'est un malade. _

_Elle eut un rire sans joie, et je vis Emmett et Edward se rapprocher._

_-Comment ça, c'est un malade ? Marmonnai-je, peu sure de vouloir vraiment connaître la réponse._

_Edward écarta les bras, et Alice s'appuya contre lui, en souriant doucement, comme pour le remercier._

_-C'est un taré. Un cinglé. Un psychopathe. Grogna Emmett. Si un jour tu le croises seule dans les couloirs, ne te fais pas remarquer Bellie. Rase les murs, et viens en courant nous voir..._

_-Lui fais pas peur comme ça. Siffla Edward, en décalant Alice vers Emmett, et en s'asseyant à côté de moi. On ne sait pas exactement de quoi James est capable. Mais il voue un culte à Alice, depuis quelques mois. Et c'est inquiétant._

_-C'est pire que Tanya ! Rajouta Emmett. _

_-En parlant de cette peau de vache, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Lança soudainement Alice, en sortant du torse d'Emmett._

_-Tu t'en plains ? Demanda Emmett, presque choqué._

_-Non. Répondit simplement Alice. Je suis sure que son nez est mort et qu'elle a dû se le faire refaire._

_-En attendant, Alice, qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Lança Rosalie, qui venait de revenir, tenant fermement par le bras Jasper._

_-Quand ? Demanda Alice. _

_Je ris faiblement à cette réaction. Quand ? Ah. C'est vrai que plein de choses passaient tout le temps dans la tête d'Alice. Nous ne devions pas connaître la moitié de ses actions. Et c'était probablement une bonne chose, je suppose._

_-_Quand _? Répéta Rosalie. Quand tu as refusé mon invitation au restaurant pour la semaine prochaine. C'est mon anniversaire ! Tu ne peux pas dire non !_

_-Ah, ça... Je croyais que tu étais encore sur le costume. Répondit simplement Alice, en haussant les épaules. J'ai mieux à faire._

_Rosalie sembla se vexer de cette réponse et partit en maugréant._

_-A quoi tu joues ? Siffla Edward, à voix basse._

_-Je voulais m'amuser avec ses nerfs. Répondit Alice, encore plus simplement. Alors, c'est toujours bon pour la semaine prochaine ?_

_-Évidemment. Acquiesça Edward._

_-Génial ! S'écria Emmett, en tapant frénétiquement des mains._

_-Bon on l'ouvre ce club ?! Cria Rosalie, depuis la pièce d'à coté._

_-Yeah. Tout de suite, ma Rosie. S'exclama Emmett , en courant jusqu'aux grandes portes de la salle. _

_-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas te faire porter pale Lili. Souffla Jasper, en passant ses mains sur son front. _

_Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable. Encore plus qu'à chacune de ses disputes avec Alice. Il semblait... à bout de nerf. Blanc comme un linge, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffé qu'Edward, et les poings serrés, il semblait se rattacher à cette dernière option comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pour toute réponse Alice lui lança un regard noir, soupira, l'embrassa rapidement, et sautilla en souriant jusqu'à Emmett. _

_-Bordel... jura Jasper. Si il l'approche, c'est un homme mort._

_-Calme toi, Jasp'. On va veiller au grain. Et qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? Tempéra Edward. _

_-Ce qui me le dit ? Grogna Jasper, en relevant les yeux vers Edward, haineux. C'est James, Edward ! Bordel mais t'es complètement inconscient ! Où crois tu qu'est Katrina Vande en ce moment même ?!_

_Il y eut un court silence après sa déclaration. Edward se tut, presque honteux. Jasper partit en coup de vent, sans rien rajouter, et claqua la porte par laquelle Rosalie venait de sortir._

_-Qui est Katrina Vande ? Murmurai-je, à l'adresse d'Edward._

_Il me testa du regard quelques instants, et souffla, d'un ton proche du désespoir._

_-C'est... La dernière proie de James. Il agissait avec elle, comme avec Alice. Sauf que Katrina a finalement craqué, et a accepté de passer une soirée avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce point qu'Alice affirme que ça ne lui arrivera pas, et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Soupira Edward. Deux amies à elle la suivaient discrètement. Elle était joyeuse, souriante... Elle passait un bon rendez vous. Alors, elles sont finalement parties comme leur a dit de le faire Katrina et..._

_Je retint ma respiration. « Oh mon dieu, dis moi qu'il ne l'a pas tuée... »_

_-Katrina finit sa vie dans un centre psychiatrique, en ce moment même. Elle a peur de tout homme qui s'approche, ne serait ce dans la même pièce qu'elle._

_-Qu'a fait James ? Murmurai-je, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir le savoir._

_-Il... l'a laissée pour morte. Dans une ruelle mal fréquentée de Port Angeles, gisant dans son sang._

_Je frémis._

_-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette affaire. Soufflai-je._

_-On a tous étouffé l'affaire. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucune preuve inculpant James._

_-Mais il est encore accepté ici ? Marmonnai-je, incrédule._

_-Ouais...grogna Edward._

_-C'est insensé !_

_Edward acquiesça._

_-Les familles des élèves ne veulent pas tellement s'impliquer tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves. La famille à James est assez importante, dans le milieu. _

_Emmett et Alice commencèrent leur habituel speech de bienvenue, avec autant d'entrain que d'habitude. Alice ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le retour de James. Je scannai rapidement l'assistance, cherchant une nouvelle tête. Reconnaitrais-je un potentiel assassin ? Probablement pas. Je ne voyais personne qui semblait être ce James. Une fois leur petit plaidoyer fini, les clients commencèrent à rentrer dans la pièce, et je remarquai rapidement Alec, qui s'approchait de moi. Je lui souris, le plus franchement possible, mais l'histoire de Katrina me revenait en tête. Et puis, je devais être franche, je n'avais jamais eu de merveilleux dons de comédiens ! _

_-Bella. Chantonna-t-il, charmeur, en se penchant rapidement pour me baiser la main. _

_Je rougis plus que nécessaire, et le saluai sommairement._

_-Edward. Sourit-il hypocritement._

_-Alec. Répondit ce dernier, pas bien plus aimable._

_« Wow. J'ai connu des atmosphères plus légères... » Sifflota Pessimiste._

_-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. Marmonna Edward._

_-Bonne idée. Sourit Alec. Nous pourrions aller nous assoir. Me proposa-t-il, toujours aussi souriant._

_-Il faut attendre Benjamin et Démétri. Ils ont aussi rendez-vous. Soufflai-je._

_-Et bien, à tout à l'heure, Bella. Soupira Edward. Au fait, tu es jolie comme ça. Mais je te préfère quand même dans ta robe verte. Finit-il pour moi. _

_Je rougis d'autant plus, bien que cela ne soit pas grand chose pour lui, étant donné le nombre de fois où il me l'avait dit depuis que je le connaissais. _

_Il ne fit que trois pas et trois filles lui tombèrent dessus , il les accompagna à un divan, et la soirée commença, alors que Benjamin et Démétri nous rejoignaient. _

(…)

_-Et que penses tu de venir chez moi mercredi prochain ? Je crois que je dois pouvoir me libérer pour t'amener voir ce fameux Versailles._ _Je l'ai déjà vu, et laisse moi te dire que c'est magnifique. Commenta Démétri._

_-Oh. Et bien, merci, mais je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine._

_-Ah. Et bien, une prochaine fois._

_Je souris, en priant pour qu'il oubli._

_-Où es tu ? Demanda Benjamin, qui devait ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée._

_-Euh... Je ne sais pas, c'est... une surprise. Pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie. _

_-Ah, oui. C'est vrai que le club fait toujours un petit quelque chose. Acquiesça Alec. D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui la vrai date, non ?_

_« Un petit quelque chose ? C'est un voyage ! » Mais je me contentai d'acquiescer._

_-Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. On dine ce soir._

_J'allais dire quelque chose, histoire de ne pas mettre un blanc autour de la table, quand quelqu'un se présenta face à nous. Benjamin se leva d'un bond sans même que je n'ai eus le temps de réfléchir, et le fusilla du regard. Je relevai mes yeux vers la personne, et fus presque choqué par... sa beauté. Il avait les cheveux coupé court, et blond, plus clair que Rosalie, un peu plus dans le style de Jasper. Mais la coiffure n'avait aucun rapport, elle. Alors que Jasper ressemblait à quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, lui semblait... puissant, au dessus de tout. Effrayant. Oui. Sa beauté était effrayante. Ses deux yeux bleu calculateur nous fixaient tous un à un, s'attardèrent sur moi, puis repassèrent sur Benjamin._

_-Dégage. Siffla-t-il._

_-Oh oh oh... rit l'homme blond, avec superbe. _

_Il semblait avoir presque autant de classe que Rosalie, peut être même plus. Le rictus malin qu'il affichait glaçait mes entrailles de manière douloureuse. J'avais peur de lui. Sans vraiment de raison apparente._

_-On ce calme, Benji. Roucoula-t-il _

_Et là, Benjamin lui sauta dessus, l'attrapant par le cou, et lui assénant quelques droites dans la mâchoire. Je me levai d'un bond, me dépêchant d'aller essayer de les séparer, mais Alec me rattrapa par le bras._

_-Tu devrais pas. Lâcha-t-il, simplement, comme si s'attendait à ce que je comprenne. _

_Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre ?!_

_Je me dégageai rapidement, et me précipitai vers eux. Mais je fus une deuxième fois stoppée, mais cette fois par Edward, qui m'encercla la hanche, et me bloqua là, malgré tous mes efforts. Emmett se rapprocha rapidement des deux hommes enchevêtrés, et souleva Benjamin._

_-Calme toi, le tuer ne fera rien de plus que t'envoyer en taule. Essaya-t-il de l'apaiser, mais Benjamin se débattait comme un fou. _

_Était-il nécessaire de signaler que j'avais vu mieux pour calmer quelqu'un sur le point de faire un meurtre ?_

_-Je vais tuer ce fils de..._

_-Calme toi, Benjamin. Répliqua Démétri, en se rapprochant de lui._

_-Vous êtes marrant de tous me dire de me calmer ! Rugit-il. Je vais te tuer James ! Comme tu as détruit ma cousine !_

_-Ta cousine ? Sourit l'homme blond. Qui ? S'amusa-t-il, en enlevant le sang qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire._

_-KATRINA ! Beugla Benjamin, plus rouge que jamais, dans un cri à m'en vriller les tympans._

_Je me figeai. « Oh mon dieu... » Cet homme était... _James_. _

_-Ah, la petite Brune. Elle est morte finalement ? Jolie fille. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle là... Chantonna-t-il en me désignant._

_Autour de moi, Edward se figea. Rapidement, il me déplaça derrière lui de manière rapide._

_-Mais j'avoue qu'elle est même plus jolie celle là. Comment s'appelle-t-elle Edward ? Ce n'est pas ma petite Alice... Mais elle aussi me conviendrait._

_Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Son regard calculateur se posa sur moi. Je n'aimais la sensation que cela me produisait dans le ventre. Comme si on me retirait mes entrailles. C'était plus inquiétant encore que celui de Jane que je pouvais sentir dans mon dos quand je passais dans les couloirs. Parce que je pouvais presque voir le plan défiler dans les yeux de James à cet instant là._

_Et là, avant qu'Edward ne puisse répliquer, Jasper se jeta sur James. _

_-Jasper ! Siffla Alice._

_-Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je en même temps que Rosalie. _

_Edward me lâcha, et courut jusqu'à Jasper et James, alors qu'Emmett lâchait Benjamin, pour rejoindre lui aussi Jasper. Alice commença à s'approcher, mais je la rattrapai rapidement. Rosalie nous rejoignis essayant d'apaiser Alice, qui semblait désormais proche d'éclater en sanglot. Ses deux mains jointes sur son visage, le corps secoué de tremblements, elle fixait le tas informe devant nous avec angoisse. Tout commençait à partir en vrille. Benjamin se rapprochait du tas informe que formaient tous les garçons, Démétri le hélant faiblement, Alec figé sur place, alors qu'Alice poussait des cris de démence. _

_-Que quelqu'un face quelque chose ! Cria Rosalie. Emmett, sépare les ! Edward, récupère Jasper !_

_-On essaye ! Beugla Emmett, en attrapant Jasper à la volé._

_Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et envoya son coude dans le nez à Emmett, qui le lâcha, et gémit de douleur. Edward saisit Jasper, et lui mit un coup de poing, le laissant tomber sur les fesses lourdement, avachi, dans l'espoir de le calmer, probablement. Alec se leva d'un bon, et l'aida à rattraper Benjamin, alors qu'Emmett et Démétri attrapaient James. Jasper essaya de se relever, mais Edward le colla au sol, et Alice se jeta sur lui, suivie de près par Rosalie._

_-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Emmett, en jetant un regard méprisant à James, dont la lèvre ensanglantée remontait en un sourire à m'en glacer les veines, son regard dansant entre Alice et moi, sans relâche. _

_-Je vais le TUER ! Rugit Jasper, qui venait de reprendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et se débattait dans la poigne d'Edward._

_Et là, dans un geste dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable, Alice sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et gifla violemment Jasper. Puis, ce fut comme si un trou noir avait tout aspiré dans la pièce. Plus un son. Que des respirations saccadés. Puis, un rire. Dément, puissant, et qui glaça la pièce plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. _

_-Emmett. Murmura Alice, d'une petite voix, en se mettant à genoux devant Jasper, le regard perdu dans le vide. Amène James à la direction. Démétri tu peux l'aider, s'il te plait ? Emmenez Benjamin voir Esmée, ou quelqu'un d'autre. On s'occupe de Jasper._

_-J'aime bien quand tu prends les commandes comme ça Alice... Susurra James, avant qu'Emmett ne lui mette un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et qu'il s'affaisse légèrement sur place._

_Dans un grognement, lui et Démétri sortirent de la pièce, très vite les directives d'Alice furent suivies, et Alec referma la porte. Ce fut comme un signal. _

_Soudain, sans chercher plus de raison, Alice poussa un sanglot déchirant, et se jeta poing fermé sur Jasper, martelant son torse de coup sans aucun arrêt. Très vite, Rosalie s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et l'enlaça doucement de ses bras. Edward se mit lui aussi à sa hauteur, et essaya de l'arrêter de frapper Jasper, sans trop de résultat. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes, qu'elle s'écrasa dans les bras de Rosalie. _

_-Rosie ? Marmonna-t-elle._

_-Hum ?_

_-Bonne Anniversaire. Sanglota-t-elle._

_Rosalie rit. Je fus heureuse de pouvoir dire que l'on venait de retrouver la vrai Alice. Jasper se leva lentement, et embrassa Alice sur la joue, et y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, les yeux clos. _

_-Ouais, bon anniversaire Rose._

Je poussai un très long soupir. Au dehors de la voiture, l'aube commençait à peine à se lever, n'éclairant pas encore la route qui nous amenait au port de Seattle. J'entendis Rosalie bougonner, vexée de ne pas savoir où nous allions. Alice avait dit que pour son anniversaire, nous allions aller passer la journée quelque part. Or, le fait qu'elle l'ait levée du lit aussi tôt le matin, et surtout par surprise, et qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir, la mettait dans une humeur... Pire que noire. A moins que ce soit aussi la fâcheuse manie qu'avait Alice de contre carrer tous les plan de Rosalie pour son anniversaire depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce que la blonde ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose de bien mieux qu'un simple repas entre amis de prévue. A moins qu'elle n'aime pas les croisières. Ce dont je doutais fortement.

Je regardai Alice dans le rétroviseur, qui sifflotait de manière active et guillerette. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son altercation avec James sur son visage. Elle souriait simplement. Sur le coup, elle avait juste eut peur pour Jasper. Elle n'avait jamais vu James comme une menace pour elle. Elle partait du principe qu'elle saurait se défendre... Mais pour Jasper, c'était tout autre chose. Elle savait qu'il pourrait faire très mal à James, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sonné pour plusieurs heures, mais elle savait aussi que ça aurait pu être le cas de Jasper.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dis moi que... Lili ? Ma Lili vous avez quand même pas... Si ? Baragouina Rosalie, les yeux rivé à travers la fenêtre, me sortant de mon monologue mental sans la moindre gène.

Alice rit, et Rosalie se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle tira le frein à main, provoquant un dérapage sur le côté assez spectaculaire, et leva les mains en l'air en criant.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ROSIE !!

Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie sourire autant. Emmett ouvrit la porte à la volée, et empoigna Rosalie qui poussait des cris de joie.

-Alors elle est pas super mon idée ma Rosie ?! Ah ah ah ah ah ! I'm the Best !

Rosalie sanglotait des « J'avais vraiment cru que vous vous en foutiez royalement, qu'on allait juste passer une petite journée pourrie dans Seattle ! », en embrassant tout le monde, je sortais péniblement de la voiture en baillant. Je n'avais pas fait grand chose sur ce coup là. Je savais depuis le début qu'ils allaient organiser une petite croisière pour nous tous, mais je n'avais pas participé à la location du bateau. Enfin, du Yacht je présume. Je les voyais mal dans un voilier avec les tenues or de prix d'Alice...

-Viens Rosie, on va te faire visiter le paquebot ! S'écria Emmett.

-Yeah ! S'écria Alice, en sautillant.

Soudain, j'eus comme un problème de compréhension. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à l'embarcation sur la baie, et ouvrait la bouche en un rond parfait.

-Vous avez loué un... paquebot ? M'éberluai-je. Un _Paquebot_ ! Pour nous... Six ?

-Bravo, tu sais compter Bella. Chantonna Jasper, alors que Rosalie, Emmett et Alice rentrait dans le grand bâtiment marin, par le petit pont de rigueur. Cette petite merveille est un paquebot qui comble toutes les attentes de Rosalie, dans le maximum de luxe possible. Il est immense, magnifique, luxueux, et va naviguer sur le Pacifique, vers le Sud toute ! Le point d'arrivé est le Mexique, du Sud justement. On reviendra en avion.

-Wow. Marmonnai-je. Vous faites pas les choses à moitié.

-Tu en doutais encore. Sourit-il, avant de regarder derrière moi une fraction de seconde. Je crois qu'Edward t'appelle. Tu devrais le rejoindre, je vais donner les directives, et empêcher Alice de cacher _accidentellement_ ta petite valise de la vue des hommes de services, histoire que tu sois obliger de porter ce qu'elle a apporté pour toi dans ses immenses bagages. Pas que tu ne le feras pas avec ta valise sur le bateau, mais ça réduira les chances d'en porter tout le temps...

Je souris à Jasper, le remerciai, et allait rejoindre Edward, sur le bord du quai, songeant rapidement à ce qu'Alice allait me faire faire durant cette semaine. Le paquebot était vraiment grand. Immense. Je voyais plusieurs cabines en terrasse, ainsi que les deux ou trois restaurant visible de là, et plein d'autres cabines, que nous n'utiliserions même pas. C'était presque du gâchis.

J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à Edward, au bord du quai, qui me souriait de ce stupide et au combien attachant sourire en coin qu'il semblait arborait nuit et jour. « Sauf quand il est mal luné. » corrigea Pessimiste. « Vrai... » acquiesçais-je mentalement. Les mains dans les poches, il me regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice, les cheveux secoué par la bise marine. Je frémis.

-Oui ? Demandai-je, souriante, en me plaçant à sa hauteur.

-Regarde ça, t'as déjà vu plus beau ? Demanda-t-il.

« S'est-il déjà regardé dans une glace avant de dire pareille idiotie ? » Souffla Optimiste.

Mon regard dériva vers ce que pointait sa main, et j'en fus bouche baie. Le doux halo de lumière de l'aube éclairait doucement la mer d'un joli mauve presque peureux, délicat, alors que les vagues au loin remuaient, formant un contraste foncé avec ce décor idyllique, et ce ciel rosé à point.

-Non, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu. Soufflais-je à mon tour.

« Ah, beh toi non plus tu ne _le_ regardes pas alors. » Répondit Optimiste.

Mes petites voix savaient tout de comment casser une ambiance charmeuse en une phrase. Ce qui me désespérait le plus, c'est qu'elles faisaient parties de ma tête à moi. _Ah._

-Ed, Bells ! On part dans trente minutes. Vous venez ou vous restez sur le quai ? Lança Jasper, depuis le pont d'embarquement.

-On a vraiment le choix ? Soufflais-je, en me dirigeant vers lui.

-Bella ? M'interpella Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une intensité inconnue jusqu'à lors. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de sourire.

-Tu me fais une scène pour que je te dise un au revoir dans les règles, et je n'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour véritable ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis bonjour ! M'outrai-je.

-Aaaaah, c'était ça ce hochement de tête suivit d'un vague marmonnement et d'un regard à la « j'ai la tête dans le cul, le premier qui me parle je le tue sur place » ?

-Je suis outrée, Edward Anthony Cullen, que tu n'apprécies pas mon bonjour, saches le.

-Tu n'essayes même pas de te rattraper... Ah la la ! Tu es un cas désespéré, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom ?

Je plissai les yeux, et il rit, en se penchant vers moi.

-Bonjour Bella. Souffla-t-il contre ma joue, en y plaçant un baiser.

Et, bien sur, pour ne pas dénoter de mon habitude, je rougis d'une manière totalement incontrôlée. Oh, il le faisait presque tous les jours depuis que je le lui avais fait remarqué. Mais les tares les plus quotidiennes sont les plus dures à combattre...

Je rentrai finalement dans le grand bateau, Edward derrière moi et Jasper devant. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir sombre et fade de l'entrée dont trois employés avaient apparemment décidé de l'égayer de quelques banderoles « Joyeux Anniversaire Rosali » en oubliant visiblement de « e », ils nous souriaient maintenant d'une manière hypocrite, et pas même cachée,placés devant une porte qui débouchait sur un grand Hall. Il devait faire à peu près la hauteur de tout le bateau. Je voyais quatre ou cinq étages, aux jointures dorées et scintillantes, ainsi que des escaliers de verre. Des meubles couleur crème et doré étaient disposés de manière élégante, et le plafond était orné de fresques trop pleines, de dieux, dont Aphrodite qui descendait le long du mur, entre les vitres. Le grand lustre au dessus de ma tête m'inquiétait légèrement, de part sa ressemblance au Titanic. On l'avait regardé il n'y avait même pas une semaine, alors...

-Pas de petit cri excité ? Demanda Jasper, souriant et moqueur.

-C'est trop plein. Répondis-je. Trop luxueux... Trop.... Trop ! Et puis, je trouve trop de ressemblance avec Titanic. Rassure moi, il n'y a pas d'escalier qui se sépare en deux pour aller dans une salle restaurant, avec une grosse pendule vieillotte ?

-Si je te dis oui, tu descends ?

-Si tu me dis oui, pris pour qu'il y ait des cachets contre l'angoisse dans les multi-valises d'Alice.

Il rit.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un cri perçant, ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau assez spectaculaire, et deux grands rires. J'identifiai rapidement le premier cri comme celui de Rosalie, et les rires par ceux d'Emmett et Alice. Le bruit d'eau me donna la dernière pièce du Puzzle, et je grimaçais.

-Ah ! Rosalie visite le fond de la piscine. Constata Jasper.

-On devrait y aller avant qu'elle ne fasse visiter au deux autres un caveau en bonne et due forme. Rajouta Edward.

-Effectivement, ça me paraît être une bonne idée... Acquiesçais-je. C'est par... où ?

-Bonne question. Admit Jasper. Je suppose que plus on monte, plus on se rapproche des piscines.

-J'ai lu un truc la semaine dernière, comme quoi des gens s'étaient perdus dans le paquebot, et avaient raté le débarquement à l'arrivée... Commença Edward. Drôle d'histoire hein ? Il semblerait qu'ils aient mis trois jours à les retrouver.

-Edward, si tu tiens à ma survie, ne m'angoisse pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. Grinçais-je.

-T'as peur en bateau ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je sais pas, j'en ai jamais pris. Répondis-je.

-On appelle ça la peur de l'inconnue.

-EMMETT ET ALICE VOUS RAMENEZ VOS FESSE ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla la voix de Rosalie, résonnant en échos dans toute la salle.

-Pas le temps de polémiquer. Coupais-je, en ignorant délibérément Jasper. Par où ?

Edward désigna un escalier devant nous, et je le suivis.

(…)

J'avais trouvé le Lycée immense. Je m'y étais perdue. Maintenant, quand je le comparais à ce bateau... Je me trouvais vraiment stupide de m'y être perdu. Bon, nous avions tout de même mis un bon quart d'heure à trouver les piscines, avec la brillante idée d'Edward de prendre l'ascenseur, ainsi que celle de Jasper de couper par une porte du personnel. Le bateau n'aurait pas dut s'appeler Athènes -ils l'avaient d'ailleurs appelé comme ça en faisant un rappel avec les dieux dans chaque pièce- mais plutôt Labyrinthe du Minotaure. Ça m'aurait semblait plus approprié. Comment les gens pouvaient ils se retrouver dedans ? J'étais peut être aussi douée en orientation que ma mère, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper, non ? Ni d'Edward !

En tout cas, à peine nous eûmes franchis les portes vitrées qui nous emmenée dehors... qu'Emmett prit la décision d'aller déjeuner. Je crus, l'espace d'un instant, que Jasper allait lui sauter dessus. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il n'ait vu qu'Alice avait enlevé son tee-shirt, et se baladait en haut de bikini. Là, il ne devait plus penser à grand chose.

Nous repartîmes donc dans les abimes de grand bâtiment.

Arrivé au restaurant, -qui ne se trouvait pas loin des piscines, nous primes une loges, et, assis en tailleurs autour de la table basse, Alice décida de jouer à un jeu.

-Alice... On ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

-Si. Répondit-elle à Jasper, en lui tirant la langue.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et Alice sautilla jusqu'à la carte des menus.

-On va commander de tout. Et, on va devoir manger ce que les autres vont nous donner, sous peine d'un gage... choisis par les gagnant. Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Hors de question, je vais encore perdre. Grognai-je.

-Nada. Je te fais pas confiance Alice. Confirma Edward

-Tu penses pas que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ? Continua Rosalie, en désignant ses habits encore dégoulinant, qu'elle avait noué au dessus de son nombril, dans l'espoir que ça sèche je suppose. A moins que ce ne soit simplement pour énerver Alice, qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner que ça abimait les habits de les attacher ainsi.

-Aaaaaaaallez... se plaignit-elle. Promis, après c'est toi qui choisis la prochaine activité.

Rosalie soupira, et acquiesça.

-Rose ! Tu vas pas te faire avoir par Alice aussi facilement ! Gémit-il.

Dans le dos de Rosalie, Alice lui montra son majeur parfaitement manucuré. Edward plissa les yeux, et Rosalie lui mit une claque dans le front, avant de se rassoir, sous le sourire d'Alice.

-On ne contredit pas la Rosie. Lança Emmett, dans une imitation de mafioso.

-Bon, on fait des équipe. L'équipe perdante aura un gage commun à la fin, orchestré par l'équipe gagnante. Pépia Alice, en sautillant.

-Quelles sont les équipes ? Demanda Jasper.

-Emmett, Alice et moi, contre Edward, Bella et toi. Répondit Rosalie, sans réfléchir une seconde, fière d'avoir le pouvoir entre ses mains.

-Y'en a toujours que pour Emmett... Marmonna Edward, en envoyant un sourire hypocrite à Rosalie, qui pinça les lèvres.

-Je vais te pulvériser, Jasper... Ah ah ah ah Aaaaah ! Sifflota Alice, en se levant.

Edward se massa le front, et Alice et Rosalie partirent commander la nourriture. Ça promettait d'être épique...

Trois grands chariots plein de toute sorte d'aliments allant du Nutella (nda: Pour toi, Aurélie... ;D) au piment, en passant par des Sushis, et des lasagnes. Il me semblait bon de leur rappeler qu'il était le matin, et que je n'étais pas vraiment apte à manger ce genre de chose, mais Alice balaya mon intervention d'un revers de la main, et Edward soupira.

-Boooon. Souffla Alice, en tapant des mains. Rosie, anniversaire oblige, tu commences.

-Hors de question. Répondit celle ci. Je désigne celui qui commence. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, mais pas très longtemps, et releva son index vers sa victime, dans un rictus digne du plus grand des dictateurs. Edward !

Celui-ci tressaillis.

-Je joues pas. Répondit-il.

-Si. Rétorqua Alice.

-Non.

-Si... insista Rosalie.

-Non. Persista-t-il.

Rosalie plissa les yeux.

-Si tu refuses, Bella et Jasper devront manger ta part, tout les deux. Répondit Alice, perfide.

-Edward, tu joues. Grognai-je.

-Hors de question que tu te défiles, vieux... Confirma Jasper. J'ai pas confiance en Alice quand elle a ce regard là...

-Quel regard, mon Jazzie ? Sourit Lili.

-Bon... On le fait ce petit repas pour Eddy ou pas ? S'exclama Emmett, en se dirigeant vers la nourriture.

-Attends ! Le coupa Alice.

Elle dénoua le foulard qu'elle portait autour du coup, et le balança devant Edward, qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Mets ça. Ça sera plus drôle si tu sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans...

-J'ai pas confiance en toi. Contra-t-il.

Elle leva les mains en l'air, symbole même de l'innocence.

-Si j'exagère, Bella me stoppe. Okay ?

Il plissa le nez, et jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction, avant de soupirer, et de nouer le foulard sur ses yeux. Alice rit, et commença à préparer l'assiette. Et il me sembla que Rosalie avait une dent contre Edward. Elle commença par saisir deux sushis, et de les nouer avec de la mente. Alice parsema l'amuse gueule de moutarde, alors qu'Emmett plantait un cornichon dans tout ça, qui tenait droit par je ne sais quel miracle.

-Euh... C'est pas...

Rosalie me lança un regard réfrigérant, et je me tus.

-C'est pas du jeu si Rose intimide Bella... Grinça Edward, ce à quoi Alice répondit par un claquement de langue.

De tout façon, ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à avoir un droit de parole. Je priais juste pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop sévère avec moi.

Ils placèrent les sushis dans un coin de l'assiette, et Alice dessina un bonhomme pas contant dans l'assiette en coulis de fraise, juste à côté d'une part de Lasagne, qu'Emmett avait remplis de Nutella. Je sentais presque la nausée me monter dans la gorge. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire avaler ça ! Si ? Rosalie tapa dans ses main, et Alice apporta l'assiette à Edward.

-Tu manges tout, ou t'as un gage ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-Je risque de mourir ? Ironisa-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, pas sure de la bonne réponse.

Edward attendit quelques instants pris une grande inspiration, et prit la première fourchette qu'Alice avait mis dans les lasagnes au coulis de fraise et Nutella. Il l'enfourna dans sa bouche, et serra les dents, avalant rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait, en jurant. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'attaqua à la deuxième fourchette où Alice avait accroché les Sushis imbibés de coulis de Fraise qui avait coulé, et le fourra dans sa bouche sans réfléchir. Il toussota, et porta sa main à sa bouche, semblant s'étouffer. Jasper eut la présence d'esprit de lui présenter une serviette assez vite, et il recracha le sushi remanié dedans. Il arracha son bandeau de son autre main, et fusilla Alice et Rosalie du regard.

-Espèce de salle... il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son juron, les trois autres rirent. Vous savez très bien que je déteste les Sushis. Qu'es ce que vous avez mis dedans ?! Grogna-t-il.

-Mente, moutarde, cornichon, coulis de fraise. T'aurais jamais pu le manger... soupira Jasper, défaitiste.

-On a gagné !! Chantonna Alice. Sois pas mauvais perdant, Eddy, un gaaaage~

Il plissa les yeux, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-A qui le tour ? Sifflota-t-elle.

-A toi. Répondit Edward.

Alice se tourna, les yeux plissé, et acquiesça, en prenant le bandeau.

-Non ! Coupa rapidement Rosalie. A Bella. Sourit-elle.

Je me sentis blanchir, alors qu'Alice me passait le bandeau en souriant. Je tentais sans trop de succès de le nouer autour de ma tête, avant qu'Emmett ne se mette à rire, et que je demande, les dents serrées, à Edward de me l'attacher. Le petit jeu me sortit alors complètement de la tête. Je devais être masochiste. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il tentait d'éviter de les accrocher avec le foulard. Mon cœur se déchainé en silence, alors que mon pouls accélérait à une vitesse faramineuse, et que je devenais aussi rouge que les canapés sur lesquels nous nous trouvions. Je l'entendis rire discrètement, alors qu'il relâchait mes cheveux.

-Voila, c'est fait ! Annonça-t-il, et je pouvais déceler un sourire dans sa voix.

Le jeu me revint alors en mémoire avec force, et je plissais le nez.

-Si il y a quoi que ce soit qui bouge, ou la moindre particule de poisson, prévenez moi, je ne mangerais pas cette chose.

J'entendis Edward rire, mais ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole.

-On a déjà un perdant dans l'équipe, je veux pas faire le gage collectif à cause de vous... Alors tu respire un grand cou, et t'avales. Grogna-t-il.

-Jasper est un mauvais joueur. Répondit Edward.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà gagné contre lui... Il m'en veut toujours je crois... souris-je, sentant tout de même l'angoisse naître dans ma voix.

-Faux, je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant, je n'aime juste pas perdre.

-C'est ça un mauvais perdant, non ? Fis-je mine de demander à Edward.

J'entendis Jasper grogner, et je souris.

-Voila, Bee. S'exclama Emmett, en posant dans un bruit sonore l'assiette devant moi.

Je pris une grande, très grande inspiration, et pris la première chose qui me venait dans le main, et retirai la fourchette, sentant que je pouvais la porter sans me salir. Ça ressemblait étrangement à une tomate. Rassurée de reconnaître l'aliment, je croquai dedans: tout le jus -qui se trouvait apparemment être du vinaigre- coula sur moi, et je poussai un cri, en sentant le goût piquant du piment par dessus la tomate. Ma bouche me brûlait, et je serrai les dents, avalant rapidement tout ce que j'avais pus y mettre, sentant le tout me brûler la gorge. J'entendis Alice ricaner, et je pris une grande inspiration, avant de croquer une nouvelle fois. Ce fut exactement les mêmes sensations, et j'enfournai ce qui restait dans ma bouche. J'avalais rapidement le tout, et malgré l'envie récurrente de boire de l'eau, je me retins. J'avais déjà fais ça, une fois, avec Jacob, et ça avait été encore pire. Je pris la deuxième fourchette, et la mit entière dans ma bouche. Je plaçais ma main devant ma bouche, histoire de ne pas tout recracher d'un coup. Zut ! Du fenouil... Le goût se répandit dans ma bouche, et je gémis. Je sentis le goût de la fraise, et du ketchup dans tout ça, ainsi qu'un genre de... Saucisse apparemment. Je pris à nouveau une grande inspiration, et avalait consciencieusement. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que le goût du fenouil que je n'aimais vraiment pas, prenait le pas sur la brulure de ma gorge.

-Vous avez une dent contre moi ou quoi ? Grognai-je.

-Ouais ! Bella à finis sa part ! Ça fait un perdant, une gagnante ! A vous maintenant.

J'entendis Alice bougonner, et Edward détacha le foulard de mes yeux, et le passa à Rosalie.

-Pour ton anniversaire, Rosie... Tu peux pas dire non !

Elle le fusilla du regard, et saisit le foulard.

Je me penchai avec Jasper et commençai à préparer la mixture que nous allions servir à Rosalie. Anniversaire ou pas, j'étais assez rancunière sur les bords, quand on me titillait...

(…)

-Je peux pas. Coupais-je, simplement.

-Bella, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Tempéra Edward.

-C'est Alice et Rosalie qui ont décidé ça, B. Continua Jasper, comme si ça réglait tout.

Et à cet instant, c'était exactement ça.

-VOUS VOUS BOUGEZ LA HAUT ! Cria Alice, pointant sa caméra sur nous.

Pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois de la journée, je pris une très grande inspiration.

Rosalie avait mangé en intégralité ce que nous avions fais, puis il en était venu au tour d'Alice. Jasper n'y était pas allé de main morte, s'arrangeant pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas manger ça. Vexée d'avoir échoué, et que son petit ami se doit ligué contre lui, elle lui prépara une mixture étrange, qui était fait de tout ce que Jasper n'aimait pas, et l'avait fait coulé au dessus de tout les aliments préalablement mixé avec d'autres. Jasper n'avait pas réussit à le manger. Or, la mixture que nous avions faite à Emmett avait été dévoré en moins de deux. Nous étions donc l'équipe perdante. Et Alice et Rosalie avaient décidées que nous devions plonger du plongeoir de trente mètre, et qu'elles nous filmeraient.

-Non,je peux vraiment pas. Je vais aller pour sauter, me manquer, et me tuer. Après vous allez devoir cacher mon corps, le cacher à la mer, et mon père va devoir rembourser ma dette.

Edward rit, et se plaça derrière moi.

-Promis, je les empêcherai de te jeter à la mer. Souffla-t-il contre mon cou, et je sentis son souffle balayer mes cheveux.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu m'empêcheras de me tuer...

-C'est mission impossible, ça Bella. Rit Jasper.

Edward étouffa un rire, et je lui lançais un regard noir.

-BON VOUS Y ALLER ON VA PAS Y PASSER LA JOURNÉE ! Hurla Rosalie, en dessous de nous.

-Bon, j'y vais en premier. Lança Edward. Bella, tu passes juste après, au moins, on te sécurise, avec Jasper, okay ?

-On me sécurise... Je me sens comme une gamine qui doit attendre que ses deux parents soient bien placés pour pouvoir jouer dans un jeu d'eau... souris-je.

-Appelle moi Papa-Jazzie.

Edward rit, et s'approcha du plongeoir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et plongea dans l'eau, sans attendre. Et, comme l'avait demandé Alice, il cria bien haut et fort:

-ROSALIE EST LA MEILLEURE DE TOUTES !!

Puis, j'entendis le splatch dans l'eau, qui me signifiait son atterrissage. Je repensais rapidement à ce que je devais crier, pendant qu'Alice filmait. Je pris une énième grande respiration, et m'avançais sur la planche, peu sûre de moi. J'entendis Edward me dire de sauter d'en bas, et je me figeais. Zut ! J'étais beaucoup trop haut...

-ALLEZ BELLA ! Cria Emmett, d'en bas.

Je serrai les dents.

-VIVE EMMETT !! Criais-je, sentant mes tripes m'abandonner, en haut du plongeoir. L'eau se rapprochait de moi bien trop vite, et l'eau m'assaillit de toute part quand j'arrivai en bas. Je remontai rapidement à la surface, et Edward me réceptionna en souriant.

-Tu vois, pas si horrible que ça.

-Je n'ai plus d'organe. Grognai-je. Ils se sont tous décomposé.

Je me tournais vers Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

-Je vous hais.

Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents, et m'envoya un baiser.

-ALICE EST GÉNIALE ! Cria Jasper, en retombant dans l'eau.

-C'est dans la boite ! Chantonna Alice, en arrêtant la caméra. Si c'est pas des beaux souvenirs ça...

-J'adore. Répondit Rosalie, souriante.

Moi personnellement, j'aimais moins.

(…)

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Grognai-je, par dessus les grosses lunettes mouches qu'Alice m'avait forcé à porter.

Notre journée s'était résumée à ça: bronzette, baignade, match de Volleyball, Emmett, Jasper et moi , contre Rose, Alice et Edward -que nous avons gagné, sans que j'y soit pour quelque chose, au grand damne d'Edward qui avait du subir les remontrances épicées des deux filles- et vision ridicule de Jasper et Edward, dans le gage. Alice devait faire le sien à notre retour au lycée: elle devait y aller avec mes habits. En temps normal, je me serais quelque peu vexée de la réaction d'Alice, mais je commençais à m'habituer à tout ça, et puis, voir Alice pâlir à chaque énumération de ma garde robe par Rosalie était juste... Excellent !

Jasper et Edward, eux avaient juste du faire un joli défilé en maillot de bain de Rosalie. D'ailleurs, la couleur rouge allait très bien à Edward.

Je relevai un sourcil à la manière de Rosalie, en faisant glisser les lunettes de mon nez. Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en guise de défit, et Rosalie poussa un long soupir, en balançant ses cheveux sur son autre épaule.

-Bells, c'est mon anniversaire... S'il te plait. Souffla-t-elle, en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Je me figeais.

-Qu'on soit claires, jouer à la tête à coiffer avec moi n'a rien à voir avec ton anniversaire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je refuse de me plier à vos extravagances vestimentaire. Et puis, il n'y a personne ! A quoi ça peu bien servir...

-C'est un raisonnement stupide que de dire ça. C'est pas parce qu'il y a personne que tu dois te négliger. Contra Alice, en claquant la langue froidement.

-Bella... Se plaignit Rosalie, en me regardant par dessus ses cils.

Perfide.

Je poussai un long soupir, et me levai du transat avec lenteur, essayant de montrer mon désaccord le mieux possible, mais sans trop de résultat. Nous partîmes donc dans la chambre d'Alice, où étaient entreposées toutes les affaires. Alice sautilla jusqu'à une grande valise opaque, et en tira deux robes noire ainsi qu'une blanche, qu'elle tendit à Rosalie. Elle me tendit une des deux noires, et je partis me changer dans ma chambre. Ou plutôt dans ma suite.

Spacieux, crème, ornementé, couteux... La chambre n'était ni plu ni moins qu'une copie du bateau. C'était beau, mais trop plein. Seules les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'océan où le ciel commençait à se coucher valaient vraiment la peine d'être vue. Je poussai un long soupir, et mis la robe. Un fois cela fait, je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir. La robe était assez jolie. En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme. C'était comme un grand sac, sur lequel on avait fait une ganse élégante et discrète. Un peu froissée, remontant en un bustier simple, et fini par des leggins unis de la même couleur que la robe, je me sentais plutôt à l'aise dans ce vêtement. Je tentais de n'oublier le probable prix, et partis retrouver Alice et Rosalie.

Pour l'occasion, Alice portait une robe noire elle aussi. Dans un style un peu boule, qui découpait Alice comme un sablier, une boule de chaque côté de la ceinture. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, et remontait en un bustier au même style froissé que le bas, pour se finir en un nœud assez imposant. Rosalie, elle, était out en blanc. Une longue robe blanche, qui démarrait au épaule, et au décolleté naissant près de son nombril, et se terminant presque en une traine à ses pieds.

-Wow. Soufflai-je. Tu es magnifique Rosalie, vraiment.

Rosalie sourit.

-Normal, c'est moi qui ai choisis les robes. Répliqua Alice, en me faisant un clin-d'œil. Allez, ramènes toi ici tout de suite Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Je veux te parler...

-Et te coiffer accessoirement. Ironisa Rosalie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et Alice me força à m'assoir sur la chaise. Rosalie entreprit de me coiffer, et Alice sortit sa trousse à maquillage.

-Isabella, Marie, Swan... détailla Alice, en sortant le fond de teint. A quoi joues-tu, chérie ?

-Pardon ? La coupai-je, ne comprenant rien à son petit jeu.

Elle claqua la langue pour me faire taire, et continua son œuvre.

-Tu comptes passer à l'assaut quand, avec Edward ? Demanda Rosalie, sur le ton de la conversation.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, et basculai en avant, me rentrant le petit coton de maquillage dans l'œil, et arrachant avec mes cheveux la brosse de Rosalie. Je me frottais énergiquement l'œil, alors que Rosalie bougonnait, en me remettant en place, et qu'Alice grognait.

-Calmes toi Bella, je crois que c'est le seul qui n'a rien vu venir !

-Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Confirma Rosalie.

-Je ne... Je... Je n'aime pas Edward.

-Oh ! Rosie ! J'avais raison ! Elle l'aime !! Ah, ah ! Chantonna Alice, en tapant dans ses mains. Tu me dois vingt dollars.

-Je viens de vous dire que je l'aimais pas. Sifflais-je, plus rouge que jamais.

-Tu as nié ! C'est la première étape. Bougonna Rosalie, en donnant vingt dollars à Alice.

-Tu l'aimes comment ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ? Passionnément ?

-Je dirais Beaucoup. Diagnostiqua Rosalie. Y'a qu'a voir tes rougeurs quand il te dit bonjour, quand on parle de lui, tes réactions excessive avec lui...

Je serrai les dents.

-Juste toi tu me parles de réaction excessive...

-Que veux tu dire par là ? Défia-t-elle.

-Que t'es pas mieux lotie avec Emmett. Rétorquai-je.

Alice partie dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

-Alors là tu te goures ma vielle ! Ah ! Je peux... Elle envoya la brosse sur le lit, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Je peux avoir qui je veux ! Alors pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un crétin, à la mentalité d'un môme de six ans, hein ? Pourquoi ? Je... Je... Elle tournait dans tous les sens, et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain. Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle claqua la porte, et Alice émergea. Je grimaçais.

-J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort, non ?

-Non, pas du tout. Rose a besoin d'entendre ça. Emmett ne viendra jamais vers elle, il faut qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Mais c'est pas dans son caractère. Elle a trop peur du rejet... Elle se mit à ma hauteur. En tout cas, admets le, tu _aimes_ Edward.

Je rougis, et baissai les yeux.

-Je sais. Soufflai-je.

Alice s'indigna.

-Tu le sais ? Tu le sais et tu m'en parles même pas ! Oh, tu me déçois Isabella.

-Tu voulais que je te dise quoi. « Salut Alice, belle journée, hein ? Au fait, je crois que je suis complètement mordue d'Edward depuis que je l'ai rencontré, et plus je le côtoie, plus je tombe amoureuse de lui. Sinon, comment ça va chez toi ? »

-Rooooh ! S'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Tu l'aimes beaucoup alors !

Je soupirai.

-Trop. Plus que je ne le devrais.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Lança soudainement Rosalie, de l'encadrement de la porte. On n'aime jamais assez. Finit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

(…)

A peine eûmes nous passé les portes du salon-restaurant, qu'Emmett nous siffla. Je rougis fortement, et Alice rit. Pas que je m'attende à autre chose d'Emmett, mais l'intensité du regard d'Edward me faisait chavirer. Rosalie et Alice prirent chacune place respectivement à côté d'Emmett et Jasper, et je m'assis sur le canapé d'Edward.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Emmett, en se frottant les mains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait il encore manger après la désastreuse aventure de ce matin ?

-Je prendrais bien du Mexicain. Lança soudainement Jasper.

-Bonne idée, Approuva Rosalie, ironique, on a pas assez mangé de piment aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi pas... chinois ? Tenta Edward, pas très convaincu.

-On en a mangé y'a pas longtemps. Coupa Alice.

Je pris la carte, et l'inspectai sommairement.

-Et pourquoi pas Asiatique ? S'extasia Emmett.

-Chinois, Asiatique... C'est du pareil au même... soupira Edward.

-Pourquoi pas une fondue au chocolat... proposais-je, soudain alléchée par mon idée.

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina.

-Oh oui Rosie ! Va y Rosie, dis oui, Rosie...

-Hum... ça me parait être une bonne idée... Acquiesça Edward.

-Huum~... Chocolate... sautilla Alice, avant d'embrasser Jasper, sans aucune raison.

-On a cas faire ça. Admit Rosalie.

Jasper commanda rapidement la nourriture, qui nous fut vite servie, un assortiment de fruit complet avec. Alice s'amusait à faire grimacer Jasper, qui apparemment, n'aimait pas les bananes, en les glissant sous son nez à chaque fois. Emmett mangeait à une vitesse jusqu'à lors jamais vu. Rosalie piqua une fraise, et fit couler le chocolat dessus.

-J'adore les fraises au chocolat. Gloussa-t-elle, en l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

-Le meilleur c'est aux pommes grillées à la poile... Contrai-je, en piquant dans une pomme fraiche.

-Banane... Souffla Alice, alors que Jasper grimaçait.

-Non, à la mandarine. Rétorqua Jasper.

-Cerise. Sourit Edward. Mais je serais curieux de gouter ton truc aux pommes...

-On en fera, un jour. Souris-je. Les pommes peuvent se retrouver dans bien des plats, vous verrez...

-O'ay, on p'end 'en'é'ou******, Emmett avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, disons, pour ton anniversaire ! C'est quand, au fait?

Soudain Alice poussa un cri.

-Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose aujourd'hui !

Elle se leva, et me mit une gifle sur le front. Edward poussa un cri outré, et je me massais rapidement, dans l'espoir de faire partir la douleur.

-Isabella Marie Swan comment as tu oser ohmmètre que ton anniversaire était le 13 septembre ! Grinça-t-elle.

J'avalais ma salive.

-Et bien...

-Bella ! S'offusqua Rosalie. Un anniversaire ça se souhaite !

-J'aime pas les cadeaux. Bougonnai-je. Et les surprises non plus.

-Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, pourtant, tu l'as fais deux fois aujourd'hui. Rétorqua Alice.

-Deux fois ? Marmonna Edward.

Je devins rouge pivoine.

-Alors tu auras la surprise, les cadeaux, et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Continua Alice.

Je poussai une cri indigné, et cherchai un appui chez n'importe qui autour de la table. Autour de moi, Jasper souriait, visiblement amusé. Emmett semblé vexé de ne pas être au courant, et devait être en train... de me bouder, certainement. Rosalie tapait du pied par terre, discutant avidement avec Alice du quand-qui-quoi. Je me tournais en dernier espoir vers Edward, le visage vide. Je me figeais. Il se leva lentement, et sortit dehors. Légèrement perdue par ce brusque changement de personnalité quoi que quotidien, je restai bloquée sur le fauteuil.

-Va y. Murmura Jasper.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, qui me regardait, avec un petit sourire, avant de me faire un clin-d'œil. Je pris une profonde inspiration, pantoise, et me levai pour rejoindre Edward. Appuyé contre la rambarde du paquebot, il regardait au loin, et ne fit pas un geste en m'entendant arriver. J'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de recommencer à me mordre la lèvre avec insistance. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'avais fait de mal, mais je sentais que le problème tournait à peu près au dessus de mon anniversaire. Je pris une grande inspiration une fois encore, et pris la parole.

-Franchement, j'aimerais un jour savoir à quoi ça rime ces changements d'humeurs. Soufflai-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-C'est vrai quoi, autant, des fois je peux comprendre que je suis un peu dure, froide, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais là je te jure je vois vraiment pas.

Toujours rien.

-En plus, on s'entendait bien non ? Je veux dire, pas de problème ni rien... Alors, franchement, ton retournement de veste... ça me dépasse. Complètement.

Encore rien.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression de savoir ce que c'est... Mais ça me paraît tellement débile que...

-Débile ! Génial ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Tu trouves débile que je ne trouve pas ça normal de ne pas savoir que ton anniversaire est demain. Ah ! Débile. Génial !

-Edward...

-Mais Bella, je croyais qu'on était amis ! AMIS ! Bordel, c'est pas compliqué une petite date d'anniversaire ! Je sais pas, ça me semble normal, logique... C'est... J'ai l'impression que t'en as rien à faire de nous, Bella ! Tu as toujours des réactions à mille lieux de tout !

-Mais Edward ce n'est qu'un anniversaire ! M'énervai-je à mon tour.

-Un anniversaire ? Mais Bella c'est pas le truc... C'est juste que... Rah ! Laisses tomber.

Un léger silence s'en suivit. Doux, calme, refoulé.

-Tu sais quand quelqu'un me dit de laisser tomber, je trouve ça presque plus énervant que quand il me dit de me calmer et que je suis énervée.

Il sourit.

-Je te promet que je pensais pas à mal en faisant ça. Je te jure... C'est juste... le moment... Et puis, mon anniversaire n'a jamais été une date très importante pour moi.

-C'est juste le jour où tu es née... Ironisa-t-il.

J'étais contente de le voir plaisanter. Au moins, il ne m'en voulait plus tellement.

-Ma mère s'évertuait à m'offrir tous les ans un cadeau dont je me fichais éperdument... Robe, jupe... Elle aimait beaucoup les vêtements. Et, elle a finit par me donner de l'argent. Mon père avait commencé dès le début. Ris-je.

-Qu'est ce qui te déplait tellement dans le fait de recevoir un cadeau... marmonna-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un banc.

-Et bien... ça me donne l'impression que les gens croient que je suis avec eux pour ça. C'est comme si ils me devaient quelques choses... Je sais pas, je n'aime pas le principe.

-Pourtant, tu as bien acheté quelque chose à Rosalie, non ?

-Oui, mais c'était juste pour marquer le coup. Et puis, moi je sais que je fais ça par plaisir, pas par devoir.

-Et bien sache que c'est ce qu'on fera tous quand on t'offrira nos cadeaux. Répliqua-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à riposter, mais il me fit taire, en plaçant son index sur ma bouche.

-Les étoiles sont jolies ce soir, non ? Éluda-t-il, en souriant.

Je ris.

-Oui, elle le sont. Soufflai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, une lueur presque sauvage dansant dans ses yeux verts. Je sentais mes entrailles faire des nœuds entres elles, et mon pouls accéléra, comme le matin même. Lentement, très lentement, Edward se pencha vers moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et le sang affluer à mon visage à une vitesse faramineuse. Ses lèvres toutes proches des miennes... trop proche pour ma santé mentale. Mais qu'es ce que j'en avais à faire après tout ?

-Bee, Ed !! Vous venez on va aller à la boite de nuit du bateau. Mais d'abord, Alice et Rosalie veulent passer par les...

-EMMETT MC CARTY SACHES QUE TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! Rugit Alice.

Prenant soudain conscience de la situation, je me levais d'un bond uniforme avec Edward, et, les joues aussi rouges, je rentrais à pas rapide à l'intérieur. Je n'entendais pas les pas d'Edward derrière moi, et priais pour qu'il n'interprète pas à mal mon départ soudain. « Comment veux tu qu'il l'interprète ? » Grogna Optimiste, déçue, alors que Pessimiste jubilait.

Or, à cet instant là, Pessimiste n'était que toute, toute, toute petite dans ma tête.

J'arrivai à la hauteur de Rosalie, qui poussa un long soupir, alors qu'Alice nous maugréa de venir, en se dirigeant vers les chambres. Elle bougonna et jura tout le long du chemin contre Emmett, alors que Rosalie hochait la tête de droite à gauche, blasée.

-Si il était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde plus tard, vous vous seriez embrassé ! A mais quel cas ce mec ! Je plein sa future femme... Grogna Alice, arrivée devant nos chambres.

-Franchement, il n'a pas vu ce que vous faisiez ? Maugréa Rosalie.

-On ne faisait rien du tout. Mentis-je, en baissant les yeux.

-Avoues que tu aimerais vraiment faire ce rien du tout. Lança Alice, dans un sourire entendu.

Toute mon attention fut alors attirée par la poignée de la porte de la chambre, alors que je commençais à essayer de l'ouvrir, avec la carte prévue à cet effet.

-En plus, vu comme t'es partis, Eddy va encore tout interpréter de travers... Soupira Rosalie.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Accusa Optimiste.

-C'est décidé, on va t'aider Bella ! S'exclama Alice.

-Ouais, ça peu plus durer tout ça ! Renchéri Rosalie.

-Vous sortirez ensemble. Continua Alice.

-On va tout faire pour !

-Mais je ne veux pas moi. Sifflai-je, en me retournant.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Edward ? Répliqua Alice, en relevant un sourcil.

Je baissai la tête.

-Je crois que pour construire une relation, il faut deux sentiments identiques. Or, on en à qu'un. Et je ne veux pas de relation brève, qui ne feront que me rendre plus triste à chaque fois que je me rappellerais de la vérité.

-Mais qui te dis que tu es la seule, Bella ? Souffla faiblement Rosalie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me reportai sur ma porte.

-De toute façon le sujet et clos.

-Oui, nous jouerons les entremetteuse. Acquiesça Alice.

Je grognai, et elle se mis à siffloter.

Rosalie rentra dans sa chambre, alors que je tentais désespérément d'ouvrir la porte de la mienne. Je devais emmètre des ondes négatives qui brouillaient la carte magnétique. C'était toujours pareil dans les hôtel ! Pourquoi avaient ils abandonné les bonnes vielles clés ? Je jurai, et Alice me prit la carte des main, et me l'ouvrit, en secouant la tête. Soudain, nous entendîmes le bruit d'un vase brisé, puis un bruit de chute, suivit d'une silence anormalement lourd, venir de la chambre de Rosalie. Alice sauta sur ses pieds, ouvrant la porte à la volé, et je m'approchais rapidement de Rosalie, assise sur les fesses, les yeux rivé sur le vase brisé.

Elle tremblait. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau sans ménagement, et Alice se pencha pour prendre le petit bout de papier qui persistait au milieu des débris.

-Oh Merde. Jura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillé. Je vais chercher les gars. Garde Rosalie ! S'écria-t-elle, en sortant en courant de la chambre.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, alors que Rosalie sanglotait contre mon ventre. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, d'une main tremblante, alors que je sentais ses larmes froides percer ma robe. Je tendis la main, tentant d'attraper le petit bout de papier froissé.

_**Ma chérie, tu m'as manqué...**_

Je laissais tomber le papier sur le sol, comme brulée, fixant les Passiflores***** qui jonchaient le sol, un mauvais pressentiment me paralysant le ventre.

* * *

*****Passiflores: _Fleur de la Passion. Merci, Mr Google... Vous m'avez tout appris ! _

******Pour ceux qui par le plus grand des hasards n'auraient pas compris: _« Okay, on prend rendez vous. »_

_

* * *

_

**Voi-li-la...~**

_Bon, vous l'aurez compris, chapitre assez mou, mais il entraine sur un chapitre plus mouvementé où on en apprend plus sur **Rosalie**, et... **Bella** ? ;D_

_Vous vouliez du rapprochement** Bee/Eddy** ? Et beeh voila ! Mais c'est pas encore fini, vous vous en doutez... _

_Je pense qu'on arrive vers la dernière ligne droite de la fiction... Peu être cinq ou six chapitres encore, et je passerais à autre chose... :) L'inspiration se fait dure à venir et puis... Je fourmille d'idées ! Mais rien n'est sur, et j'espère que vous serrez toujours au Rendez Vous... ! Apprenez à me faire confiance, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer... ;D_

_Ensuite, quelque chose de superbe, enlevez les espaces, ou allez voir sur mon profil, j'ai sautée de joie moi :)  
_**i50 . tinypic . com/icthzt . jpg**

_Sinon, je tiens à dire une chose très importante: Merci. A chaque chapitre, des Favoris en plus, des alertes en plus, des lecteurs en plus... J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez tous une petite trace. Même un petit Smiley si vous avez pas le temps... Juste pour me prévenir de votre présence. ça fait plaisir, et ça vous prend même pas une minute. J'adore les longues review, comme certaines font à chaque chapitre, et à qui je me régale de répondre... Mais juste me signaler votre présence, ça me suffirait ! :)_

_Oh ! Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été absente teeeeellement longtemps, que vous devriez me dire votre façon de penser de **Review**, non ? ;D_

_

* * *

_.::._  
_


	14. And in the Problems !

_**Je suis de retour !**  
Mais pas pour très longtemps...  
_(Ah, ah, ah.)

_Ma _Bêta-Reader_ m'a dit un jour d'un ton énervé, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de juger mes chapitres dans la note d'auteur, ça donnait pas envie de lire. Alors je vais fermer ma bouche, et partir me cacher loin de mon écran..._

_Sinon, je souhaite avant toute chose m'excuser le plus platement possible ! Vraiment, désolée... ._  
_Je vous ai laissé en plan pendant genre... deux mois ! Alors que je ne supporte pas quand les auteurs que je suis font ça... (X_x) Mais le temps passe à une vitesse inimaginable ! C'est incroyable... J'ai pas le temps de me mettre à mon chapitre qu'on est déjà Vendredi... Et puis, je vous cache pas que mon niveau d'inspiration a fait une chute faramineuse. J'avais plein d'idées... Mais pour autre chose ! Ce qui est assez embêtant en soit. Donc, vraiment, je m'excuse ! Je planche déjà sur le prochain chapitre, et cette fiction devrait ce finir dans quatre ou cinq chapitres. Parce qu'en fait, je me suis aperçu la semaine dernière... Que ma fiction avait plus d'un an ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, pour moi, c'est un exploit ! Mais en même temps, quand je vois seulement 14 chapitres, dont seulement 11 vrai... Je me demande ce que j'ai foutus ! ;P_

_Et, pour terminer ce préambule sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous saute dans les bras en hurlant de joie: **841 REVIEW** ! Êtes toujours là à chaque chapitre, et j'ai toujours des nouveaux arrivants... Franchement, merci ! ça me fait plus que plaisir d'en arriver là ! Vous vous sentez capable de passer la barre des neuf cent avec ce chapitre ? :)_

_Sur ce, Good Reading ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11: ...and in the Problems !**

Le calme.

C'était ce qui régnait en apparence sur la pièce. Ce silence était lourd, et les sanglots de Rosalie se coinçaient dans sa gorge, alors que je fixai la porte avec attention, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans jamais s'interrompre. C'était comme si la pièce se refermait en étau autour de nous, comprimant l'air par la même occasion. Je sentais mes bras attaqués par les ongles aiguisés de Rosalie, qui ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. La porte de la suite se rouvrir, et Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil angoissé au nouvel arrivant, comme si elle avait peur de qui allait arriver. Je sentais son cœur battre à deux-cents, et ses yeux effrayés balayaient la pièce avec une rapidité insoupçonnée.

Elle était terrorisée.

Emmett rentra en coup de vent, et s'agenouilla à côté de nous, alors que Jasper prenait Rosalie dans ses bras. Edward discutait dans le couloir avec Alice, et après un ultime coup d'œil à Rosalie, je me levai pour les rejoindre. J'avais l'impression que tout se passait lentement. Comme si un kilomètre me séparait d'eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Le visage guilleret d'Alice était emplis de soucis, alors que celui d'Edward était fermé, froid. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la moquette sans la voir, les yeux dans le vide.

-Je... soufflai-je d'une voix enrouée, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Alice et Edward relevèrent en même temps la tête, presque effrayés.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Murmurai-je.

Alice et Edward échangèrent un regard, et Alice tapota l'épaule à Edward avant de rentrer s'occuper de Rosalie, qui était accrochée au tricot d'Emmett en pleurant.

-Edward ? Murmurai-je.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous pensons... Que ce mot est un message d'un ancien petit ami de Rosalie. Il s'appelait Royce King.

Un seau d'eau froide se répandit dans mon estomac, me laissant pantoise, perdue, apeurée.

« _Forks __Coofee_ _smile_ _!_ », Samedi 14 Février :: 20 heures 04 ~ Rosalie, 15 ans..

**Point de Vue de Rosalie.**

Si Royce n'arrivait pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je partais. C'était décidé.

Je jetai un énième regard à ma coiffure. Alice avait fait des merveilles... Comme à son habitude. Mes cheveux étaient élégamment remonté en un chignon serré. Si seulement Emmett n'avait pas eut la bonne idée de rentrer dans un bataille de polochon ! Ce mec aurait ma mort. Si encore il n'avait pas cet aplomb naturel, et cette persuasion si... « Raaaah ! Sérieusement, pourquoi je pense à lui ?! » Son monologue vif sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas aller à ce rendez vous me revint en tête, et je serrai les dents.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi. Il n'était personne. A l'instant, je n'y croyais pas du tout, et je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, mais je désirai m'en persuader. Emmett Mc Carty ne me voulait pas en temps que petite amie, point. C'était un ami. Un très très bon ami. Mais un ami quand même.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me frottai les tempes. Je ne supportais pas qu'Alice puisse avoir raison. Emmett Mc Carty ne hanterait pas mes pensées durant mon rendez vous de la Saint Valentin avec Royce King ! Comme si elle savait tout, je reçus à cet instant un message d'Alice. Je décidai de ne pas le lire. Elle allait encore plus me prendre la tête, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant... Non, vraiment pas !

J'avais besoin... d'Emmett.

« Mauvaise Réponse Rosalie. Mauvaise, mauvaise mauvaise ! » Me répétai-je inlassablement.

J'avais besoin... de Royce ?

Pas vraiment en fait. C'était un grand brun imbu de sa personne... Mais qui était d'assez haut lignage pour ne pas se faire jeter de la maison par mes parents. Et puis, il était... Gentil avec moi. « _Et puis_ il rend Emmett jaloux... » Soupirai-je pour moi même. J'étais la plus stupide des adolescente amourachées que je connaissais. Pire qu'Alice !

-Désolé pour le retard Rosalie ! Lança soudainement Royce, en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Oh. Marmonnai-je. T'en fais pas, je suis habituée à attendre comme une idiote sur une chaise et à te sourire quand tu arrives comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Waaw... Quel beau prologue pour la saint Valentin... »

Il sourit d'autant plus, ce qui m'énerva.

-Je suis sérieuse, Royce. Ça ne m'amuse pas de poiroter pendant que tu fais je ne sais quoi.

-Je préparais notre fin de soirée, Rosie. Sourit-il. J'ai fait mon lit...

Et ce crétin me fit un clin-d'œil.

Je me braquai, et croisai mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Royce. J'ai quinze ans !

-On s'aime ! Argumenta-t-il, comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, je ne répondis rien.

Que devais-je lui répondre, après tout ? « Et beh moi non, j'aime Emmett, et je sors avec toi parce que c'est un con, et que je veux le rendre jaloux. » Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrais très bien. Et puis, il y avait mieux comme réponse.

Me sauvant de ma position délicate, une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'année arriva vers nous, et déposa une rose sur la table, avant de nous demander la commande. Royce lui lança un regard méprisant, avant de soupirer. Encore une chose que je ne supportais plus chez lui: son mépris des autres. Sa famille était assez importante dans le milieu des boites de nuit et casinos, et avait vécu dans un luxe trop voyant et couteux. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ai trop fréquenté Alice et ses délires sur ce qu'elle appelait « la vie normale ». Oui, ça devait être ça. Après tout, j'avais insisté pour passer ma soirée de la Saint Valentin ici, dans ce petit resto Kitch de Forks, dont la fréquentation moyenne était faite par des couples fêtant leur vingt ans de mariage.

(…)

Je retins un bâillement. Comment pouvait il raconter toujours autant de choses nouvelles sur lui au bout de six mois ensemble ?! Royce rit à sa blague, et je souris, plus pour la forme que par humour. Je retins par la même occasion un soupir, en réalisant que je venais surement de passer la pire saint Valentin de toute ma vie... Ou peu être pas. Après tout, je finirais peut être en vielle aigrie imbue de sa personne, sans mari, et donc sans enfant. Quoi que, la médecine fait des miracles, j'aurais peut être des enfants toute seule...

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur, voulez vous que je vous apporte l'addition ? Sourit la serveuse, en venant vers nous.

-Oui, s'il vous plait. Acquiesçais-je, trop heureuse d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle sourit, et alla au comptoir pour chercher le ticket avant de nous le ramener.

-Royce ? Souris-je.

Il serra les dents, et sortit son porte feuille. Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'on allait partager, hein ? Je n'avais jamais vu un gosse de riche aussi radin que lui. Une fois la somme payée, je mis mon manteau, et Royce en fit de même, alors que nous sortions.

-Et bien Royce, merci pour cette soirée. Je te dis à demain.

-Mais elle n'est pas fini, chérie.

J'ignorai le « chérie ».

-On a cours demain, Royce.

-Je te ramène ? Éluda-t-il.

-Edward et Emmett doivent venir me chercher en Taxis. Mentis-je.

Quoi que ce n'en soit pas tellement un, je comptais les appeler. Alice me tuerait si je coupais sa saint Valentin avec Jasper...

-Ma voiture est là, Rosalie. Ça ira plus vite. Sourit il, charmeur.

-Non Royce, vraiment c'est inut...

-Rosalie... me coupa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sortit les clés de sa poche, et ouvrit sa voiture à distance.

-Tu vas pas les déranger alors que je suis avec toi !

Je soupirai.

-Tu sais où j'habite...

Il sourit, et rentra dans sa voiture en sifflotant, fier de lui. Personnellement, j'avais une envie folle de partir en courant loin d'ici. Loin de lui. Mais je me retins. Il n'allait pas me manger non plus ! Et puis, on sortait ensemble, je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à l'éviter... Je m'installais dans sa voiture, assaillis par les odeurs fortes et masculines que dégageait cette carcasse qui en jetait plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Je n'aimais pas sa voiture. Il faisait toujours vrombir le moteur histoire d'en mettre plein la vue, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à plus de 150 km/h. Tout ce bruit pour rien en somme. N'importe qu'elle voiture pouvait faire ça...

-Mais dis moi Rosalie, pourquoi ne finirions pas la soirée chez moi ?

Je lui lançais un regard plus que noir, et il rajouta rapidement.

-T'en fais pas, il y a mes parents... bougonna Royce.

Ah ! Comme si ses parents changeaient quelque chose...

-Non désolée, Royce. Je suis fatigué ce soir, et demain nous avons cours.

-Allé, Rosalie, c'est la saint Valentin... Une passion comme la notre ne peut te laisser de marbre... A moins que tu n'es pas de cœur !

-Oh Pitié... marmonnai-je, en me rabattant contre la vitre.

-Rosalie, sérieusement, on s'aime, je t'aime, tu m'aimes... Où est le problème ! Je vais commencer à croire que tu me fuis...

« C'est fou comme tu as raison, sur le derniers point... » pensai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel, heureuse de voir les premiers contours de la maison se dessiner dans la nuit.

-Bon, Royce. Insistai-je. Merci pour cette soirée, et à demain.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et verrouilla les portes. Je tentai d'ouvrir la mienne, mais c'était peine perdue. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, en relevant un sourcil, et il s'approcha de moi, enjambant le frein à main pour venir sur mon siège. Ce fut comme si mon estomac tombait en chute libre et mes membres se liquéfièrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'embrassait pourtant. Et certainement pas la dernière je suppose... Mais cette fois, c'était... Étrange. Il s'accrocha à mes lèvres, son genoux entre mes jambes, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tirant sur mon chignon pour qu'il se défasse. Je le repoussai doucement à bout de souffle, et baissai la tête.

-Je dois y aller, Royce.

-Rosalie... gémit-il, en essayant de se rapprocher de moi.

-Royce arrêtes toi. Sifflai-je.

-Ma Rosalie...

Prise de panique, je lui mis une gifle, et commençai à me débattre. Ma mère me verrait, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, Royce me relâcherait. Oui, il n'était pas méchant. Il était... Royce.

-Pétasse. Jura-t-il, en me lançant un regard noir.

Je me figeai sur mon siège. D'un mouvement rapide, il se mit sur son siège, et partit en trombe de chez moi. Je coupai ma respiration, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Une putain d'allumeuse ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

-Royce... murmurai-je.

-Moi, je t'aimais ! Hurla-t-il, dément, poussant sa voiture à sa vitesse maximale sur les routes cabossées de Forks.

-Royce, arrêtes cette voiture... murmurai-je, sentant des sanglots naitre dans ma gorge.

-NON ROSALIE ! CETTE FOIS ON VA FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX MOI ! Beugla-t-il.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, tremblante, alors qu'il prenait un virage serré. Il accéléra, et je priai pour qu'il se fasse arrêter par n'importe quel policier qui patrouillait dans le coin pour conduite inconsciente. Finalement, cette voiture allait bien trop vite. Bien trop loin... Soudain, dans un dérapage bruyant, il s'arrêta. La respiration forte, il se rapprocha de moi. Je me plaquai contre la porte d'un geste brusque, alors qu'il tremblait de rage.

-Arrêtes de faire ta sainte-ni-touche, Rosalie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'en n'es pas une...

Je commençai à pleurer. Comment la soirée avait-elle pu dériver comme ça ? Il reprit sa position précédent, montant sur mon siège, et je restai figée. Le petit bouton du verrouillage des porte clignotait légèrement derrière lui, et je sautai sur l'occasion. D'un geste rapide, je donnai un coup de poing à Royce, avant de déverrouiller les portes, et de sortir en courant de la voiture. Je l'entendais jurer derrière moi, et hurler.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je sentais le froid entrer dans mon chemisier, et la moiteur de mes larmes coulantes sur mes joues me frigorifiait à cause du vent qui soufflait face à moi. Je trébuchai, et m'étalai dans la boue.

-ROSALIE !! BEUGLA-T-IL. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FUIR !!

Je gémit pitoyablement, et retirai mes escarpin rapidement, pour repartir en courant. Je sentais mes poumons bruler, et la froideur de l'air me comprimait de toute part.

-REVIENS ROSALIE !! hurla Royce une énième fois, alors que je me calais derrière les gradins.

Je pleurais, plus que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Les doigts tremblants, je tentai de saisir mon téléphone. Le message d'Alice clignotait sur l'écran, en lettre bâton: **« ****Happy Valentine's Day. ****»** Un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge. L'ironie du sort, je présume. Il fallait que je me sorte d'ici. J'entendis Royce, autour des gradins, que je venais d'identifier comme ceux du terrain de sport de la ville. Retenant ma respiration, je pressai le bouton d'appel sur Emmett. Il répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

-Allo, Rosalie, c'est moi Edward, Emmett ne t'adresse plus la parole.

Un autre sanglot se perdit dans ma gorge.

-Edward, aides moi... murmurai-je piteusement.

-ROSALIE ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! RÉPONDS ROSALIE !! TU NE POURRAS PAS FUIR ÉTERNELLEMENT !

-Rose ! Siffla Edward. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

J'entendis un bruit sourd, et Emmett arracha le combiné des mains d'Edward.

-ROSIE ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'es ce qui se passe ?!

-Emmett... Sanglotais-je. Je... Je suis au terrain de sport... Royce... Il est...

-JE T'ENTEND ROSALIE ! TU NE POURRAS PAS M'ÉCHAPPER INDÉFINIMENT !!

-Royce est devenu fou !

-Reste où tu es Rose, on arrive ! Siffla Emmett.

-Oui... murmurai-je.

-ROSALIE !!!

Je raccrochai, et me mis en boule dans un coin sombre sous les grands gradins de fer. J'avais peur. Plus que tout à cet instant. Et il ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Il continuait, encore, et encore, et encore... Lentement. Très lentement... Alors que tout cela était arrivé si vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a mit. Dix minutes... Cinq... Une... Vingt...

Mais Royce m'a retrouvé.

-Tu es là. A-t-il lâché, en me voyant à travers les bancs.

Soudain, je me suis sentie vide. Vide, et effrayée. J'ai rampé sous les bancs, essayant de rentrer les plus profondément possible, et je l'entendais derrière moi. Il jubilait. Il aimait ça. C'est alors que je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux. Il m'avait rattrapé. Comme une hystérique, je lui assénait coup de pied sur coup de pied, qui ne semblait jamais le ralentir. Essayant de me faufiler sous les gradins, je parvins presque a en sortir. Boueuse, effrayée, j'avais les tympans qui sifflait, les poumons en feux... Je tremblais de tout mon corps... Mais plus aucun signe de Royce. Je me relevai doucement, regardant tout autour de moi, priant pour qu'Emmett arrive le plus vite possible.

-Je te tiens. Murmura alors la voix mesquine et puissante de Royce, derrière moi.

Je me figeais, et il me saisit par les cheveux, avant de me gifler. Je tombai sur les fesses, et tentais pitoyablement de fuir, entendant son rire se répéter dans mes oreilles.

J'avais peur.

Plus que tout à cet instant.

Je ne sentais plus rien. Ni le vent, ni la moiteur de mes larmes, ni plus rien dans mon corps. J'étais comme paralysée. Vide...

Perdue.

Finalement, j'abandonnai. Tout. Me recroquevillant en boule sur le sol. Sale, tremblante. Je priais pour qu'il me laisse comme ça. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Lentement, il s'est penché, et a commencé à me caresser les cheveux. Calmement. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme si il n'y avait aucun problème, et qu'il n'y en avait jamais eut... Puis, il saisit mon visage, et tenta de m'embrasser.

-ROSALIE ! Hurla alors la voix d'Emmett, tout proche. Je me figeai.

Emmett ?

-ROSE ! Hurla Edward.

Edward...

Soudain, le poids de Royce disparut, et j'entendis son gémissement plaintif, à côté de moi. J'entendis mon nom, murmura plusieurs fois, puis je sentis les mains d'Emmett, avant de ne plus rien sentir. De ne plus rien voir.

**Retour dans le présent ~ Anniversaire de Rosalie sur le bateau.**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

-Oh mon dieu. Murmurai-je. Elle... Elle n'en a gardé aucune séquelle ?

-Non. Murmura Edward.

-Oh mon dieu...

Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule à Rosalie, toute recroquevillée sur elle même dans la chambre.

Le souvenir du Week End a New York, avec Rosalie dans l'ascenseur me revint en mémoire.

-C'est... Pour ça qu'elle est claustrophobe ?

-Oui. Murmura Edward. L'épisode de la voiture l'a traumatisé. Elle est allée voir un psy... Curieusement, elle aime toujours autant les voitures. Elle aime les retaper, les modifier...

-Rosalie fait de la mécanique ? Murmurai-je.

-Oui. Répondit Edward, étonné.

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non.

-Elle adore ça. Sourit-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie, et souris.

-Ça lui correspond bien.

-Ne la prend pas en pitié. Murmura Edward. Elle avait réussit à s'en sortir. Elle allait mieux. Il faut qu'elle continue à sourire. Il le faut.

Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne compte pas la prendre en pitié. C'est une femme forte. Et j'avoue que je l'admire de rester elle même, même après tout ça...

Edward sourit.

-Oui, Rosalie est une femme forte. Mais je ne sais pas si Royce ne va pas la détruire à tout jamais à ce train là...

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il revient à la charge ?

-Non. Murmura-t-il. Il l'a harcelé pendant plus de six mois, avant que la Milice de Jasper ne le retrouve et qu'il ne s'échappe de justesse. Grogna Edward.

-Elle...

-Elle allait bien après. Mais je ne sais pas si il ne vient pas de donner le coup de grâce.

Un léger silence s'imposa, et je regardai Rosalie, assise sur le lit à côté d'Alice, en train de se moucher, riant à travers ses larmes à je ne sais quelle bêtise d'Emmett.

-Non. Rosalie se reconstruira toujours, qu'importe le nombre de fois où on la détruira. Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle sait ce dont elle a besoin. Elle sait qui elle est.

Edward me regarda en souriant, avant de m'entrainer par la hanche dans la chambre. Un silence de mort s'insinua alors peu à peu dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Et je n'aimai pas ce silence. Il durait une éternité, factice et doux, nous laissant dans une atmosphère pesante et qui nous prenait aux tripes avec facilité. On était tous assis en rond, Rosalie, un mouchoir à la main, les yeux rosis d'avoir pleuré plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Emmett fixait le sol, avec une manière qui ne lui était tellement pas propre... Il ne ressemblait plus à Emmett Mc Carty. Plus à une ombre, flou, folle, rageuse. A côté de moi, Edward ressemblait plus à un hyperactif qu'autre chose. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, soupirant, dévisageant tout le monde, puis re-soupirant. Jasper se contentait de caresser lascivement les cheveux d'Alice, lovée contre son torse, fixant Rosalie de ses petits yeux ternes.

-J'ai besoin d'action. Coupa finalement Rosalie.

-Fais le tour de la chambre en courant, et reviens t'assoir. Répondit Edward.

-Bel Humour, Mansen. Siffla Rose, avec son petit regard noir qui lui allait si bien.

Mieux que celui rougis par les larmes en tout cas...

-Il a raison, Rose, avec l'autre con dans les parages, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Répondit Emmett, d'une voix calme, qui semblait renfermer beaucoup de chose.

-Alors quoi ? Je vais arrêter de vivre parce qu'un abrutit me harcèle ?!

-C'est l'idée. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Rugit elle, en se levant d'un bond, furibonde. Réfléchis à ce que tu dis Emmett... Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure sec.

-C'est ce que je fais Rosalie. Répondit-il, en se levant, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas sur ce coup là !

Rosalie sembla rendre les armes quelques instants, avant de se retourner, les poings serrés.

-C'est _mon_ anniversaire. Répondit-elle, dans un sifflement proche du hurlement. Je n'aurais pas dix-huit ans tous les jours, et c'est pas lui qui va me pourrir la vie, Emmett.

D'un geste rapide, elle saisit un gilet qui trainait sur le canapé, et commença à sortir de la chambre.

-Où tu vas, Rose ? Murmura Emmett, blanc comme un linge.

-Me balader. Si je trouve Royce, je vous l'envoi. Répondit-elle, en ouvrant la porte, sans même se retourner.

-Rose... Bégaya Emmett, en se dirigeant vers elle.

D'un geste sec, elle claqua la porte, Emmett sur les talons.

Très lentement, Alice se releva de l'emprise de Jasper, et commença à marcher autour du lit central.

-Rose a raison. On doit continuer normalement... Pour elle.

-On est _pas_ dans une situation normale, Alice. Se borna Edward, en serrant la mâchoire.

-Oh Pitié Edward ! Si tu n'approuves pas, fais le au moins pour Rose ! C'est important pour elle de se dire qu'elle n'est pas dépendante de ce que fait Royce. On lui doit bien ça...

-Je suis de l'avis d'Alice. Murmurai-je.

Edward se tut, tête baissée, et les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward. Soupira Jasper, en se levant. Mais Alice a raison, nous devons le faire. Pour Rose.

Edward soupira très longuement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et acquiesça.

Pour Rose. C'était son anniversaire, et elle ne méritait pas qu'il soit gâché par un enfoiré qui l'avait déjà fait suffisamment souffrir comme ça.

(…)

-EMMETT MC CARTY ! _Lâches moi !_ Beugla Rosalie. MAINTENANT !

-Désolé ma Rosie, mais c'est une option que je n'envisage... pas.

Je ris, et Edward hocha la tête de gauche à droite, désolé. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, Emmett venait de prendre Rosalie en poids, alors qu'elle était sagement allongée sur un transat du pont supérieur, juste à côté d'Alice et Jasper -allongé en sac de nœud- pour la balader sur le pont.

-Jettes moi dans la piscine, et je te promet que je te jette par dessus bord, histoire que tu visites les fonds marins ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Ooooooh ! S'exclama soudainement Emmett, en changeant radicalement de sens, allant vers la balustrade du paquebot.

Dans un grand rire, il pencha le buste en avant, laissant une Rosalie tangente au dessus du bord. Elle jura en trois langues différente, avant de pousser un cri déchirant, couvrant le rire d'Emmett.

-POSE MOI A TERRE ! Hurla-t-elle, en bégayant.

-Poses la Emmett... Soupira Jasper, en riant.

Emmett la déposa sur le sol, et elle partit d'un pas rapide et hachuré vers nous, s'éloignant le plus possible du bord, et d'Emmett. Elle se recoiffa d'un geste nerveux, blanche comme un linge, avant de s'assoir entre moi et Edward sur le transat.

-Tu veux me tuer, Emmett ? Murmura-t-elle, un main sur le cœur. Imagines que tu m'aies lâché !

-Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Lança-t-il, en souriant.

-Pas quand tu me fais basculer par dessus bord ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Tu me déçois ma Rose. Bougonna-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un transat vide.

Rosalie le fusilla du regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on avait pas dis qu'on faisait une patrouille sur le bateau, vite fait ?

-Je croyais que vous aviez mis l'équipage au courant ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, mais ça coute rien de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ça va nous prendre une demi-heure, une heure à tout casser... Soupira Jasper.

Il tenta de se lever de l'emprise d'Alice, et celle ci l'embrassa sur le nez, avant de se lever d'un bond.

-Allez-y, on va vous attendre au bar panoramique.

-Toute seule ? Lança soudainement Emmett.

-On sait se défendre. Lançai-je, et Alice releva un sourcil. Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu sais te défendre ? Permets moi d'en douter... Tanya n'a fait qu'une bouchée de toi, tu te rappelles ?

Je serrais les dents.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée. Trancha Edward. _Seules ?_

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elles. Renchérit Jasper.

-Il y aura le serveur... répliqua Rosalie.

-C'est pas suffisant ! Grogna Edward.

-Très bien, alors qu'es ce qu'on fait ? On patrouille tous ? Demandais-je, lasse.

-Non. Répliqua Jasper, catégorique.

-Je vais rester avec elle. Répondit Emmett. Ça sera plus prudent, non ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et Alice eut un rire ironique et outré.

-J'adore votre confiance en nous.

-C'est pas question de ça, Alice... Soupira Jasper. Mais...

-C'est bon, laisses tomber. Bon on y va à ce bar ? Coupa-t-elle, en prenant la route vers la grande terrasse vitrée.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, et partit en bougonnant, Edward sur les talons. Emmett passa devant Rosalie, la tête haute, boudant de manière plus que ostentatoire, prenant bien soin de montrer qu'il était vexé par le fait que Rosalie ait dit ne pas lui faire confiance. Cette dernière soupira, hochant la tête, blasée, et me fit signe de la suivre.

Le salon panoramique, était une grande pièce, très élégante, et toute vitrée. Alice se laissa tomber sur un gros pouf rose-bonbon, et Rosalie en fit de même sur un vert fluo. Je m'assis sur la banquète, juste à côté d'Emmett, qui boudait. Un petit silence s'installa, et Rosalie le coupa, énervée.

-Arrête de me bouder, Emmett. Siffla-t-elle.

-T'as pas confiance en moi ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Emmett ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu m'as pendue au dessus du vide ! _Du vide_ !

-N'empêche ! Je suis sure que ça serait pareil pour n'importe quoi d'autre...

-Comme ? Défia Rosalie.

Emmett la sonda du regard, les yeux plissé.

-Tu boirais sans rien dire ce que je te donnerai ?

-Surement pas ! Répondit sans réfléchir Rosalie.

Emmett s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Rajouta rapidement Rosalie. J'ai les idées embrouillées, là.

-M'ouais...

-Emmett, faut la comprendre aussi... Tempéra Alice. Moi non plus je te ferai pas confiance pour boire ce que tu me donnerais aveuglément. Bella non plus d'ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Siffla Emmett.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour d'argumenter.

-Tu es assez... Impulsif et blagueur, alors...

-Toi non plus Bella ? Lança-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Je baissai la tête.

-Bande de traitresses ! Grogna-t-il, en se levant d'un bond.

-Non, en fait c'est pas vrai, on te fait toutes super confiance ! Lança soudainement Rosalie, en se levant aussi.

-Menteuse. Bougonna-t-il.

-Si, si ! Rajouta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, on va te le prouver. Va chercher une boisson au pif, on va te la boire cul sec !

-Ah bon ? Marmonnai-je, et elle me lança un regard assassin.

Tout content, Emmett se dirigea vers le bar, et discuta avec le barman.

-Tu as perdus la tête ! Siffla Alice.

-Je bois pas ce que va demander Emmett, moi ! Renchéris-je.

-Oh si que vous aller le boire... Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett me fasse la tête ! Pas aujourd'hui...

-Alors roule lui une pelle, vous serez tous les deux moins frustrés, et on vous aura pas dans les pattes ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Rosalie devint rouge pivoine, et Alice la fixait de son regard perçant sans sourciller.

-Là n'est pas la question. Éluda-t-elle. Tu vas boire ce truc Alice, quoi que se soit. Et toi Swan, c'est pareil. Cracha Rosalie, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur nous à tour de rôle.

-Mais Rose... Me plaignis-je, alors qu'Alice rendait les armes, avachie sur le pouf.

-La ferme Swan. Me coupa-t-elle.

Alors, je me tus.

Que faire d'autre face à Rosalie, après tout ?

Emmett revint rapidement, trois verre à la main, et il nous les tendis. Il souriait beaucoup trop pour que son mélange soit honnête, et j'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Alice. Rosalie inspira, et bu le verre d'une traite. Une fois cela fait, elle pris une grande inspiration, et sourit, visiblement franche:

-Mais c'est super bon, en fait !

-Beh ouais ! S'exclama Emmett, comme si ça coulait sous le sens.

Je lançai un ultime regard à Alice, cherchant du courage, et elle en fit de même. Nous avalâmes ça d'une traite. Sucré. C'est tout ce que je retenais de cette boisson. Ainsi... Qu'une envie de sourire. Je sentais une vague de bien être me brouiller la tête, et le sucre me brûla légèrement la gorge, avant de disparaître. Rosalie avait raison: c'était très bon.

-J'en re-voudrais bien un ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Moi aussi. Acquiesçais-je.

-Ouais ! Confirma Alice.

-Vous voyez, vous avez eus raison de me faire confiance !!

_La bonne blague. _

(…)

J'en était à combien de verre ? Cinq ? Six ? Dans ces eaux là, je suppose. Et je me sentais incroyablement bien. A côté de moi, Alice et Rosalie étaient hilare, à propos de je ne sais quoi. C'était amusant de les voir rire comme ça. Je me mis à rire sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Et puis, le fait de rire sans savoir pourquoi me fit rire d'autant plus, me faisant rentrer dans une abominable chaine, qui me donna mal aux côtes. Ajoutant à ça la vision d'Emmett en double ou triple, ça dépendait des moments, et je ne mis pas longtemps à rire comme elles.

-Un autre verre, Emmett ! Se plaignit Alice, au bout d'un moment, en tendant le verre à pied avec magnificence.

-Moi aussi alors ! Bougonnai-je, entre deux rires.

-Et moi, et moi, et moi, Emmy-chérie ! S'exclama Rosalie, en souriant, vidant cul sec son verre, encore plein par je ne sais quel miracle.

Elle tenta de le reposer sur la table, mais la rata, et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Nous nous mîmes alors à rire d'autant plus, avant de nous rappeler que nous avions soif.

-Alors, Emm', on peut avoir à boire ? Demandai-je, en faisant la moue à Alice.

-Euh... Bah c'est que... Edward et Jasper vont me tuer là... Marmonna-t-il, en changeant sa jambe d'appui.

-T'en fais pas, on a confiance en toi, tu nous sauvera de leur colère ! Rigola niaisement Alice.

Je ris avec elle, et Rosalie nous suivi.

-Allé mon Emmy-Chéri-a-moi... Sourit Rosalie, en l'enlaçant tendrement, passant son bras autour de son épaule.

-Mais, Rosie, ça fait six verres... Marmonna Emmett, décontenancé.

-C'est pas comme si c'était de l'alcool, non plus. Rajouta Alice.

Emmett blêmit.

-Euh... Non... Bien sur.

-Et beh tu vois ! S'exclama Alice, avant de tomber de son pouf en riant.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à rire comme ça ? Demanda soudainement la voix de mon Edward derrière moi.

Je me tournai d'un bon.

-C'est Edward ! M'écriai-je, souriante.

-JAZZY !!! Cria Alice, en titubant jusqu'à Jasper, jusqu'à tomber dans ses bras par manque d'équilibre.

Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin, et je la suivis, hilare.

-Elles sont saoules ! S'exclama Edward, accusateur.

-Bien sur que non ! Répondit Rosalie, en croisant les bras. On a juste bu ce que nous a donné Emmett.

-Emmett ! Siffla Jasper.

-Mon Jazzy !! Roucoula Alice, en s'accrochant à son cou pour l'embrasser. J'adore quand t'es en colère... ça te donne un petit côté... Hummm~ ! Pas vrai Bella ? Je demande pas à Rose parce qu'elle va me dire non.

-C'est vrai que Jasper est vraiment canon en colère... Acquiesça Rosalie. Mais rien ne vaut Emmett en train de faire du sport. Ajouta-t-elle, en hochant la tête, appréciatrice.

-_Rien de vaut Emmett en train de faire du sport_. Répéta Alice, en imitant la voix de Rosalie.

Je me mis à rire.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett, qui sembla soudain oublier sa mine soucieuse, et regarda Rosalie en souriant, intéressé. Mais il se stoppa vite face au regard noir d'Edward, qui devait lui signifier de ne pas la ramener. Soudain, le sol sembla se rapprocher de moi, et Edward me rattrapa de justesse. J'étais peut être saoule, finalement... C'était pas les sensations que me décrivait ma mère quand elle revenait avec la gueule de bois le lendemain matin ? Qu'es ce qu'elle faisait déjà pour vérifier si elle était saoule ? Un truc avec les doigts... Je me mis à regarder mes mains, en les faisant tourner, histoire de voir si je n'avais pas une illumination soudaine.

-Bon je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Coupa Edward, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Ah ! Accusa Alice. Edward est vexé qu'on l'ait pas cité dans les mecs canons... Bella, dis lui toi que c'est lui que tu préfères, il sera content.

Il se tendit comme un arc, et grogna à Alice de la fermer, avant que Jasper n'attrape Alice, lui couvrant la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Grogna-t-il. Edward, tu t'occupes de Bella.

« Bonne chose ! » Pensai-je, en oubliant mes mains pour un moment.

« Très, très bonne chose... » souffla Optimiste.

« Mauvais, très mauvais... » Siffla Pessimiste.

Le seul problème pour elle, c'est que je n'avais totalement rien à faire de ce que pensait Pessimiste.

-Emmett, tu peux t'occuper de Rosalie sans empirer le problème ? Lança froidement Jasper.

Emmett bégaya quelque chose, que je n'entendis pas: Edward s'était tourné vers moi. A pas rapide, il s'avança vers moi, et je reculais le plus vite possible, rentrant dans une table et faisant tomber quelques chaises au passages. Je grimpais alors sur la table, et pointais Edward du doigt: je venais d'avoir une illumination soudaine.

-Vous allez nous faire dormir ! Crachai-je.

-Oui, c'est l'idée. Marmonna Edward, la mâchoire serrée. Descends de là !

Il avait dit ça d'une manière tellement détaché et blasée, que je fus vexé de le voir aussi peu étonné que j'ai compris si vite.

-QUOI ? Hurla Alice.

D'un bond, elle alla se réfugier derrière le comptoir.

-Tu m'as trahis Jasper !

Rosalie gloussa et s'assit sur le canapé, rieuse. Emmett ne fit rien pour la relever, _lui_ ! A pas lent, Jasper avança jusqu'à Alice, jurant dans sa barbe. Face à moi, Edward recommença à me parler, et je me re-concentrai sur lui, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Ou sur eux, plutôt, étant donné que deux Edward se trouvaient face à moi. Ils semblaient tous les deux énervés. Déjà, énerver un Edward était assez énervant en soit, alors deux...

-Tu es énervé contre moi. Bougonnai-je, en m'asseyant en tailleur sur la table.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Viens ici.

-Si ! Tu es même furax... Soupirai-je.

Soudain, une idée se fraya un chemin dans le brouillard de ma tête.

-Si je descend, tu ne seras plus énervé contre moi ? Demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Mais je suis pas énervé ! Siffla-t-il.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il expira longuement.

-Okay, si tu descends je ne serais plus énervé contre toi.

Ce qui me fit extrêmement plaisir. Je sautai alors de la table, atterrissant sur Edward, qui me rattrapa in-extrémis.

-Mais fais attention ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Siffla-t-il, avec hargne.

-Tu es encore énervé... Boudai-je.

Devenant alors à mon tour énervée, je m'assis sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés, prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard. Je sentais son regard me bruler la joue de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit, et il prit une profonde inspiration, s'approchant de moi. Il se mit à croupis juste devant moi, et soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Promis je le ferais plus. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, en plantant ses iris dans les miens.

J'essayais de faire naitre un petit suspense.

-Comment tu veux que je dise non quand tu me regarde comme ça ! Rigolai-je, en le serrant dans mes bras. Je t'aaaadore, Edward.

Et je l'embrassai dans le cou.

Il se figea, et se releva d'un bond, me relevant par la même occasion. Ses mains me prirent par la hanche, et il me recula doucement en soupirant.

-Alors, on y va ? Proposa-t-il, en souriant faiblement.

-Okay !

Il me tendit la main, et je la pris avec joie. La main d'Edward était grande, chaude, et elle serrait la mienne avec... merveille. J'aimais cette sensation. Et j'aimais Edward aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui fuyait Jasper en courant dans la salle, et ris. Edward me tira plus rapidement hors de la salle. Il avançait à grand pas, et j'avais du mal à accorder mes foulées dans les siennes. Quand ma réflexion de plus tôt me revint à l'esprit.

-Emmett nous a donné de l'alcool ? Demandai-je, et il se tourna vers moi.

-Oui. Dit-il après un instant de silence.

Je me mis à glousser.

-Charlie va me tuer, si jamais il est mis au courant !

Comme il ne répondait rien, je continuais sur ma lancée.

-C'est quoi le test pour savoir si on est saoul ?

Il me jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et plissa le nez.

-C'est ma mère qui me l'avait appris ! Avec les doigts...

Je lui fis tourner mes doigts devant le nez, et lui donnai un coup dans l'œil. Il se recula d'un bond, et se massa l'œil en jurant.

-Ooooooh mon dieu je suis désolée Edward !! M'écriais-je, en me précipitant sur lui. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

-Ça va, ça va... marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Répétai-je. J'essayai d'engager la conversation... Vraiment Edwa...

-C'est bon Bella, ça va. Me coupa-t-il. Ça va...

-Sur ? Ça m'embêterai qu'on doive te retirer l'œil à cause de moi...

Il rit. Ce qui m'énerva profondément. Pourquoi se moquait-il de moi, encore ? Mais son sourire me fit penser à autre chose, et je récupérai sa main, en le tirant à mon tour vers les chambres.

-Bella ? Lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Hum.

-Pour vérifié si tu es saoul tu récites l'alphabet, ou tu opposes ton pouce à chacun de tes doigts.

-Oh ! Oui c'est ça ! C'est ça qu'elle faisait le soir sur le canapé quand je lui apportai son cachet...

Je regardai alors mes mains. Je passai de cinq doigts à neuf. Ça s'annonçait plus dur que je ne le croyais... Au moins, je n'avais qu'un seul pouce. Je tentais l'expérience, sans trop de succès, plusieurs fois, avant d'abandonner en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice, où on devait tous aller dormir par choix stratégique que je n'avais pas compris. Edward ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la saleté de carte magnétique qui ne marchait pas avec moi par je ne sais quel système stupide, et me poussa à l'intérieur.

-Edward ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Je... Je me sens pas bien...

-Tu dois commencer à perdre les premiers effets de l'alcool. Couches toi, je vais t'amener un cachet.

Je m'exécutai sans rien redire, le sang battant dans mes tempes, et tout autour de moi commençant à devenir relativement flou. Je marchai doucement jusqu'au lit, vaseuse, et titubai pendant quelques mètres, avant de m'écraser sur le lit. J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, et inspirai profondément. J'espérais qu'Edward allait vite revenir. Très vite...

-Bella ? Murmura-t-il. Tiens.

Je me relevai tout doucement, et avalai cul-sec le verre, avec une impression de déjà vu. J'avais fait ça je ne sais combien de fois cette soirée.

-Il est plutôt rapide à agir. Murmura Edward.

-Hum... me plaignis-je, en m'allongeant à plat ventre. Quand je me sentirai mieux, je suppose que je serais très énervée contre Emmett ? Marmonnai-je. A chaque fois, ma mère en voulait à Phil. Je ris. Elle disait que c'était toujours sa faute... Ma mère était plus joyeuse avec Phil qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Pourtant elle en a eut plein des copains avant lui. Matt, Andrew, Pitt... Mais elle ne restait pas très longtemps avec eux. Elle les a enchainé jusqu'à mes huit ans... Et elle a rencontré Phil. Il était gentil, Phil... Mais je pouvais pas rester avec lui après... tout ça.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward. Étrangement, il était toujours en face de moi, et il me fixait de ses deux yeux verts abominablement séduisants.

-Je t'ennuie ? Demandai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Répondit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Pas du tout.

-Tu me fais penser à ce que je disais à Jacob quand il me racontait ses histoires de baseball. Il me demandait si il m'ennuyait, je lui disais non, mais en fait oui. Boudai-je, en le regardant par dessus mes cils.

-Oui, mais moi je ne te ment pas.

-Vrai ?

Il rit, et hocha la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

-M'ouais, je suis pas tout à fait sure de ce que tu me racontes... Marmonnais-je, avant de me renfoncer dans le coussin.

-Et bien tu as tord. Soupira-t-il. Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Quand tu bouges trop je te vois flou et... ça me donne mal à la tête.

-Désolé. Murmura-t-il. Je vais faire attention.

Doucement, il glissa sa main jusqu'à mes cheveux, et comment ça à me caresser la tête avec lenteur. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha légèrement de moi, avant que je ne me cale contre son torse. D'abord hésitant, il finit par chantonner je ne sais quelle musique. Je me laissais envahir par une sorte de calme relatif, sentant le sang dans ma tête passer de manière moins douloureuse qu'à la base.

-Edward ? Murmurai-je finalement, au bout d'un long moment de silence, la voix enrouée.

-Oui, Bella ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

Je gardai le silence durant quelques instant, pas sure de vouloir continuer. Il allait surement le prendre mal, non ?

-Bella ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois un peu plus perturbé.

-Tu... Tu...

« M'aurais embrassé si Emmett n'était pas arrivé cet après midi ? » finis-je mentalement. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir cette phrase de ma bouche. C'était juste... ça ne collait pas. J'avais envie de le dire, plus que tout. Mais... Une partie de moi se retenait. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, mais elle le faisait.

-Bella ? Répéta-t-il, cette fois soucieux, en se relevant légèrement.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon toi aussi, hein ? Éludai-je, avec intelligence.

Ou peut être pas autant que je le pensais sur l'instant vu son regard à cet instant.

-Qu'es ce que tu racontes Bella ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Tout à l'heure, Alice à dit que tu étais vexé parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dis qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient canons... Expliquai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors je te dis de pas t'en faire: moi je te trouve mignon.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-En plus, j'ai pensé ça dès que je te suis rentré dedans dans le couloir... Je crois même que je t'ai comparé au tableau d'Apollon. Je ris, et il ne bougea toujours pas. En fait, le mieux, je trouve que c'est tes yeux. Il baissa finalement son regard sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

Lentement, histoire de ne pas lui faire encore une fois mal, j'approchais mes mains de son visage, lentement jusqu'à ses yeux, et je caressais doucement sa paupière.

-Sinon j'adore tes cheveux ! Ris-je, en ébouriffant légèrement quelques unes de ses mèches.

Il eut un petit instant de silence, avant de sourire légèrement et de m'embrasser juste sous l'œil, sur la pommette en souriant.

-Merci, Bella. Murmura-t-il. Toi aussi, tu es magnifique.

Je ris sottement, et il recommença à me caresser les cheveux.

-Alec me l'a déjà dis, mais je préfère quand c'est toi. Souris-je.

Il parut se tendre au début, avant de m'embrasser au sommet du crâne.

(…)

**Bam !** _Pulsation sanguine, puis violente sensation dans la tête._

Un ronflement, qui résonna dans ma tête.

**Bam !** _Pulsation sanguine, puis violente sensation dans la tête._

Un ronflement, qui résonna dans ma tête.

**Bam !** _Pulsation sanguine, puis violente sensation dans la tête._

Un ronflement, qui résonna dans ma tête.

**Bam !** _Pulsation sanguine, puis violente sensation dans la tête._

Un ronflement, qui résonna dans ma tête.

Ce schéma horrible et long devait se répéter depuis plus d'une heure je suppose. Ça plus les aller-retour sans fin d'Alice, des toilettes au lit que l'on partageait à trois. « Qu'on me tue... » Pensai-je, agonisante dans le lit. Rosalie se tourna en psalmodiant, et Alice revint se coucher.

-Vous allez bien ? Marmonna Jasper, la voix pâteuse.

-Parles plus doucement... Grogna Alice.

-Non... me plaignis-je, en écrasant un oreiller sur ma tête.

-C'est à Emmett que tu demanderas ça quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui... Promis Rosalie.

« Emmett... » Jurai-je mentalement. Les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent en mémoire, de mon rire incontrôlé avec Rosalie, aux petites révélations que j'avais fais à Edward. « Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde ! » Jurai-je un nouvelle fois, le sang battant encore plus vite et fort dans mes tempes.

-Je vais tuer Emmett Mc Carty. Sifflai-je.

-Il aura droit à une mort lente, et douloureuse. Renchéris Rosalie, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens exact de mes paroles.

-Paaarlez moins fort... se plaignit Alice, alors que j'entendais Jasper se lever.

* * *

_**Voilaa **! :)_

_Alors, pour commencer cette note de fin: _

_~Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite, alors vous n'imaginez pas comment ça a été dur de raconter tout ça ! Désolé si je n'ai pas bien décrit, ou si mon récit sonne "enfantin"... Je n'arrivais pas à corriger ça !_

_~Je rame, je rame, je rame, il faut vite que je termine cette fiction, avant de tomber en pane d'inspiration !!_

_Bon, maintenant je peux continuer ! ;P_  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi ce que j'ai préféré, c'est le passage avec Edward dans la chambre. J'ai essayé de m'amuser en l'écrivant. Je vous l'accorde, ça n'a pas trop fonctionné, mais c'est mieux que rien !_

_Ensuite, note moins joyeuse: Je par en Italie, la semaine prochaine, avec le collège. Ce qui veut dire, une semaine sans pouvoir écrire... Ce qui me pénalise dans ma bonne volonté de vite vous offrir ce chapitre... Bouh hou... (T_T) Mais j'ai bon espoir, je vais essayer de vous le mettre en ligne avant le 12 avril, date de mon anniversaire où je fêterais mes 15 ans ! Yahy ! Déjaaaà... :D_

_Donc voilaaa... Une petite **Review**, pour compléter tout ça ? :)_  
_(Chiche, on franchis la barre des neuf cent avant le 12ème chapitre ?)_


	15. Bonus: Edward Thinks, Encore !

**_Pouh ! _**

_C'est impressionnant comme le temps passe vite ! Déjà presque trois semaine que j'ai posté mon derniers chapitre, et j'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière. Bon, comme je vous l'avais dis, voyage en Italie oblige, j'ai eus que très peu de temps pour bosser sur mon chapitre suivant: Rose Song & Emmett Cry, et je suis loin de l'avoir fini. Donc, pardonnez moi, mais vous aurez un Bonus. Et en plus de ça, que du réchauffé... J'espère que vous avez aimé le passage avec les filles saoule, parce que c'est avec ce passage que je reprend le POV... Pardonnez moi, mais là j'avais vraiment une bonne excuse... L'Italie, les gars, l'Italie ! ;D_

_Et pour ceux qui se le demande: Oui c'était super ! ~ :)_

_Sinon, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos **905 Review** ! Oh Yeeaah ! Ma Bêta Reader & Mlle Portgass D. Ace vous incitent à Reviewer ! ;) Faites leurs plaisir, encore et encore s'il vous plait... Mais quand même la terre ne tourna pas rond, je tiens à le signaler ! Pour mon derniers chapitre, j'ai eus approximativement une 60 Review pour le derniers Chapitre, alors que j'en avais eus plus de 100 pour celui juste avant. Alors il faut que je vous fasse attendre plus de deux mois pour en avoir plein ? Ne le prenez pas mal, hein. J'ai juste peur d'avoir perdu des lecteurs. :(_

_Et je tiens à remercier un de mes lecteurs qui m'a rappelé que j'avais dis que je publierais avant le 12 Avril, parce que j'avais oublié ! C'est grâce à lui que vous avez ce joli chapitre... ;)  
_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre réchauffé._

* * *

**Bonus: Edward Thinks.**

Rien. Toujours rien. Je grognai, et mis un coup de pied dans le gros mur de fer de la terrasse extérieure. Où était cet enfoiré ?! Il ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement non ? Je sentis mon sang bouillir et étouffai un rugissement.

-Merde. Grognai-je. Où peut il être ?

-Calmes toi Edward, on va le retrouver. Marmonna Jasper.

-Ouais. Répondis-je, ma tête appuyée contre le mur. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a su qu'on venait sur ce bateau.

-J'ai demandé à une section spéciale de la milice de mon père de faire une recherche sur lui. Je devrais avoir une réponse... Bientôt. En attendant je pense qu'il faut...

-Accoster. Finis-je. Ouais, je pense aussi. Mais... Bordel ! Pourquoi toujours Rose ?! Elle a pas assez eu de merde dans sa vie pour qu'il en rajoute ?! Sifflai-je.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point là. Il faut que ce mec aille en taule. Et vite.

-Qu'il meure, c'est tout ce qu'il mérité. Répondis-je.

Jasper ne répondit pas.

-Et si on les rejoignait ? Lança-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

J'acquiesçai, et nous rejoignîmes le restaurant panoramique avec rapidité, légèrement anxieux. A travers les grandes baies vitrées, nous distinguions les silhouettes d'Emmett, Alice, Bella et Rosalie, qui apparemment étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée. « Bella. » Songeai-je. Bella. J'aurai tué Emmett cet après midi. Je crois qu'Alice aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Bella semblait surtout... Apeurée. Effrayée à la perspective d'avoir pu m'embrasser. Je serrai les dents. Qu'est ce que j'avais encore foutu ?

-Respire Edward, tu te prends trop pour un martyre ce soir... Respire. Être énervé ne changera rien.

Je ne répondis rien, inutile de rentrer sur ce terrain là avec Jasper. Avec lassitude, j'ouvris la porte, et jetai un coup d'œil à ce qu'Emmett avait fait pendant cette petite heure sans nous. Ça ne pouvait pas bien s'être passé, si ?

-Et beh tu vois ! Cria Alice, joyeuse, avant de s'écraser lamentablement à la renverse, hilare.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas, apparemment.

-Mais qu'es ce que vous avez à rire comme ça ? Demandai-je, suspicieux. Ce n'était pas tellement naturel, et un coup d'œil à Jasper me confirma que j'avais raison.

Alice nous observa la tête en bas, béate, et Bella se tourna d'un coup sec.

-C'est Edward ! S'écria-t-elle, avec un gros sourire, le doigt pointé sur nous.

-JAZZY !!! Cria Alice, en titubant jusqu'à Jasper à une vitesse faramineuse, avant de s'écraser sur lui, hilare.

Bella la suivit dans son rire, et Rosalie gloussa discrètement, toute proche d'Emmett, sur qui elle s'appuyait.

-Elles sont saoules ! Réalisai-je, alors que Jasper tentait de faire tenir Alice droite, entre deux rire.

-Bien sur que non ! Répondit Rosalie, en croisant les bras, affichant une mine boudeuse emprunté à Alice. On a juste bu ce que nous a donné Emmett.

-Emmett ! Siffla Jasper, les points serrés.

On aurait du s'en douter après tout...

-Mon Jazzy !! Roucoula Alice, en se pendant à son cou pour explorer sa gorge d'une manière plus pratique. J'adore quand t'es en colère... ça te donne un petit côté... Hummm~ ! Pas vrai Bella ? Je demande pas à Rose parce qu'elle va me dire non.

-C'est vrai que Jasper est vraiment canon en colère... Admit Rosalie, comme si ça lui coutait de dire ça. Je commençais à perdre patience, mais Rosalie n'avait apparemment pas fini de parler. Mais rien ne vaut Emmett en train de faire du sport. Ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire béat, appréciatrice de son image mentale.

-_Rien de vaut Emmett en train de faire du sport_. Répéta Alice, en imitant Rosalie, dans quelque chose d'assez vrai, je l'avoue.

Mais j'avais perdu patience.

Je jetai un regard assassin à Emmett, qui stoppa sa mine radieuse face au compliment de Rosalie, pour reprendre son masque inquiet. Tout à coup, Bella tangua sans trop de raison, et je la rattrapai rapidement, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement par terre, ce qui aurait était passablement problématique, nous avions assez de problèmes comme ça. Elle s'appuya contre moi, et se recoiffa sommairement, histoire de reprendre ses esprits sans doutes, en réfléchissant, soucieuse. Elle fixa alors ses mains, les faisant tourner dans un sens inexpliqué.

-Bon je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Soupirai-je, en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Bella était bien plus saoule que je ne le croyais au début. _Génial !_

-Ah ! S'écria Alice. Edward est vexé qu'on l'ait pas cité dans les mecs canons... Bella, dis lui toi que c'est lui que tu préfère, il sera content.

-La ferme Alice. Sifflai-je, les poings serrés.

Comment pouvait elle être encore plus énervante saoule que sobre ? J'allais répliquer encore une fois face à son rire, mais Jasper l'attrapa fermement et la fit taire.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Grogna-t-il. Edward, tu t'occupes de Bella.

Son ton n'appelait pas à la discussion, ce que je n'avait pas envisagé de faire de toute façon. Bella sembla discutait toute seule dans sa tête, et je me demandai si elle n'était pas déjà tombé. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, elle tombait déjà beaucoup en temps normal.

-Emmett, tu peux t'occuper de Rosalie sans empirer le problème ? Crachota Jasper, avec mauvaise humeur, alors qu'il relevait Alice, pendue à son cou.

Emmett bégaya, et je m'approchai de Bella. Soudain, elle recula très rapidement, fit tomber plusieurs objets, et grimpa sur une table, debout. Comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination soudaine, elle me pointa du doigt avec superbe, et lança.

-Vous allez nous faire dormir !

-Oui, c'est l'idée. Sifflai-je. Descends de là !

Elle sembla se vexer de ma réponse et me fixa avec deux petits yeux noirs, les paupières plissées.

-QUOI ? Beugla Alice.

Elle se détacha de Jasper, contourna Emmett, et se jeta de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Tu m'as trahis Jasper !

Rosalie gloussa et s'avachit sur le canapé, amusée, alors qu'Emmett ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Tout doucement, très énervé, Jasper s'avança vers Alice, et je pris une grande inspiration. Je demandai le plus calmement possible à Bella de descendre de là, pour aller dormir, et elle se concentra sur moi avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait malgré elle, comme si elle suivait quelque chose, et sembla passablement... perdue.

-Tu es énervé contre moi. Bougonna-t-elle alors, s'asseyant sur la table avec une grâce qui ne lui était pas connue.

La Bella sobre aurait déjà dégringolé de cette table avec trois bleu contre contusion et six points de suture.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Répondis-je avec le plus de calme possible. Viens ici.

-Si ! Tu es même furax... Grogna-t-elle.

Elle sembla avoir une deuxième révélation, et lança.

-Si je descend, tu ne seras plus énervé contre moi ?

-Mais je suis pas énervé ! Persistai-je.

Même si c'était faux. J'étais énervé contre Royce pour pourchasser Rose, contre Rose pour se laisser faire avec autant de... Contre Alice pour toujours dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, contre Bella pour regretter d'avoir failli m'embrasser et contre moi pour ne pas avoir envoyé Royce en taule, pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Rosalie et pour avoir cru que Bella aurait voulu m'embrasser. Mais je ne pouvais pas juste balancer tout ça à Bella, et lui demander de descendre. Alors je mentais.

-Okay, si tu descends je ne serais plus énervé contre toi. Admis-je, alors qu'elle restait immobile.

Ce qui apparemment, lui fis très plaisir. Autre mensonge, mais elle ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain alors à quoi bon dire la vérité ? Elle sauta alors de ma table, atterissant presque sur moi.

-Mais fais attention ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Grognai-je, la stabilisant alors qu'elle riait.

-Tu es encore énervé... Bouda-t-elle.

Elle sembla alors s'énerver, et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, bras croisé, imitant certainement inconsciemment la pose d'Alice un peu plus loin, regardant dans la direction opposée de celle où je me trouvais. Je la fixai quelques seconde, avant d'abandonner la bataille, m'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me lançai.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Promis je le ferai plus. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Tentai-je, en la fixant le plus doucement possible.

Elle mit un petit suspense de trois-quatre secondes, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Comment tu veux que je dise non quand tu me regarde comme ça ! Rit elle, en me sautant dessus, me serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aaaadore, Edward.

Ça me fit plaisir. C'était stupide, mais ça me plaisait. Puis, elle m'embrassa dans le cou. Et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Qu'es ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Elle ne m'embrassait pas quand elle était totalement clean, et quand elle était complètement à l'ouest elle se lancer dans ça ?! Je me levai, la relevant en même temps, et la reculai en soupirant, reprenant mes esprits. Ça risquait d'être une très longue soirée...

-Alors, on y va ? Proposai-je, faiblement.

-Okay ! S'écria-t-elle, souriante.

Je lui tendit ma main, et elle la saisit rapidement, la fixant avec attention. Je regardai rapidement où les autres en étaient, sentant la main de Bella serrer la mienne, et aperçu Rosalie qui semblait en train de se disputer avec Emmett, et Alice qui courait dans tous les sens. Il fallait que je sorte avant que ça ne prenne à Bella de ne plus m'écouter.

-Emmett nous a donné de l'alcool ? Lança-t-elle soudainement, une fois que nous fûmes dehors.

-Oui. Soupirai-je, en ralentissant.

Elle rit.

-Charlie va me tuer, si jamais il est mis au courant ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis continua.

-C'est quoi le test pour savoir si on est saoul ?

De quoi est ce qu'elle parlait ? Je me tournai vers elle, perdu dans son flot de parole, et elle sourit.

-C'est ma mère qui me l'avait appris ! Avec les doigts...

Elle commença à faire tourner ses doigts devant mon visage avant de me mettre un coup dans l'œil. D'un bond, je me reculai, jurant entre mes dents, alors que je sentais mon œil me bruler. « C'est bon, on a retrouvé Bella. », pensai-je, alors que je l'entendais arriver en sautillant.

-Ooooooh mon dieu je suis désolée Edward !! S'égosilla-t-elle, en se précipitant sur moi. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

-Ça va, ça va... marmonnai-je, amusé.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Répéta-t-elle. J'essayai d'engager la conversation... Vraiment Edwa...

-C'est bon Bella, ça va. La coupai-je. Ça va...

-Sur ? Ça m'embêterai qu'on doive te retirer l'œil à cause de moi...

Elle était complètement _out _quand elle avait bu, ce qui me fit rire. Elle sembla s'énerver, et pris ma main, vexée, pour me tirer jusqu'aux chambres, comme une petite fille boudeuse.

-Bella ? Souris-je, au bout d'un moment.

-Hum... grogna-t-elle, toujours vexée.

-Pour vérifié si tu es saoul tu récites l'alphabet, ou tu opposes ton pouce à chacun de tes doigts.

-Oh ! S'écria-t-elle, en se stoppant net. Oui c'est ça ! C'est ça qu'elle faisait le soir sur le canapé quand je lui apportai son cachet...

Elle sourit, et fixa ses mains avec attention. Ses cinq doigts devaient lui poser problème, car elle resta un moment en arrêt devant eux. Elle ne parvint pas à en faire coïncider deux jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. J'ouvris la porte, et elle s'avachit contre le mur, blanche comme un linge.

-Edward ? Marmonna-t-elle, faiblement. Je... Je me sens pas bien...

-Tu dois commencer à perdre les premiers effets de l'alcool. Murmurai-je, en lui prenant lentement la température. Couches toi, je vais t'amener un cachet.

Elle avança comme un robot jusqu'au lit, et tomba lourdement dessus. Je pris le plus vite possible un cachet, et revint vers elle.

-Bella ? Murmurai-je. Tiens.

Elle se releva, et avala le verre sans réfléchir.

-Il est plutôt rapide à agir. Murmurai-je, essayant de la rassurer.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle blanchissait à vue d'œil, et elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête étalée sur le côté.

-Hum... se plaignit-elle, quand je me sentirai mieux, je suppose que je serais très énervée contre Emmett ? A chaque fois, ma mère en voulait à Phil. Je ris. Elle disait que c'était toujours sa faute... Ma mère était plus joyeuse avec Phil qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Pourtant elle en a eu plein des copains avant lui. Matt, Andrew, Pitt... Mais elle restait pas très longtemps avec eux. Elle les a enchainé jusqu'à mes huit ans... Et elle a rencontré Phil. Il était gentil, Phil... Mais je pouvais pas rester avec lui après... tout ça.

Je souris. Bella était... différente quand elle parlait de sa mère. Un petit sourire dessinait ses lèvres, et elle semblait... Libre. Elle aimait sa mère. Ça se voyait.

-Je t'ennuie ? Soupira-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

-Non. Répondis-je, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Pas du tout, même. Soufflai-je.

-Tu me fais penser à ce que je disais à Jacob quand il me racontait ses histoires de baseball. Il me demandait si il m'ennuyait, je lui disais non, mais en fait oui. Bouda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

-Oui, mais moi je ne te ment pas.

-Vrai ?

Je ris, et acquiesçai.

-M'ouais, je suis pas tout à fait sure de ce que tu me racontes... Bougonna-t-elle, en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le matelas.

-Et bien tu as tord. Répondis-je. Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Quand tu bouges trop je te vois flou et... ça me donne mal à la tête. Admit-elle, avec une grimace inconsciente.

-Désolé. Murmurai-je. Je vais faire attention.

Lentement, je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle me regarda en souriant faiblement, et fini par s'assoupir sur mon torse, patraque. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et sa main se referma inconsciemment sur ma chemise. Je souris, puis me mis à lui chantonner un petit air qui me passait pas la tête.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à faire une transition entre le début de la B-Lullaby et ce petit bout de musique, quand Bella rompit le silence, d'une toute petite voix.

-Edward ?

J'acquiesçai, mais elle ne rajouta rien.

-Bella ? Continuai-je.

-Tu... Tu... murmura-t-elle.

-Bella ? Répétai-je, en me relevant doucement.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon toi aussi, hein ? Lança-t-elle, en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je sentis mon estomac tomber. « Quoi ? »

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bella ? Marmonnai-je.

Où voulait elle en venir ?

-Tout à l'heure, Alice à dit que tu étais vexé parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dit qu'Emmett et Jasper était canon... expliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était évident, en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors je te dis de pas t'en faire: moi je te trouve mignon.

Je ne bougeai pas, et sentis le sang déserter mon corps. Elle avait dit... quoi ?

-En plus, j'ai pensé ça dès que je te suis rentré dedans dans le couloir... Je crois même que je t'ai comparé au tableau d'Apollon. Elle rit. En fait, le mieux, je trouve que c'est tes yeux.

« Mes yeux ? »

Je me tournai vers elle, et commençai à la fixer.

Doucement, avec une grande attention, elle approcha son index de ma paupière, et la caressa doucement, et souriant.

-Sinon j'adore tes cheveux ! Ris-elle, en ébouriffant légèrement quelques unes de mes mèches.

Je ne disais rien. Mes muscles étaient paralysés, et elle me sourit. Ce fut comme... Un déclic. Et je lui souris moi aussi.

-Merci, Bella. Soufflai-je, en la calant contre mon torse. Toi aussi, tu es magnifique.

Elle rit de manière idiote, et je repris mes caresses.

-Alec me l'a déjà dit, mais je préfère quand c'est toi. Rit-t-elle.

« Alec... » Jurai-je mentalement, avant de me souvenir qu'elle avait dit de manière détournée qu'elle me préférait. Là, je l'embrassai au sommet du crâne, et sourit. Elle s'endormit, très, très rapidement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, murmurant des mots que je ne compris pas.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, que Jasper ouvrit la porte, et qu'Alice se ruait au toilettes. J'entendais de là Rosalie se disputer avec Emmett, et je me relevai. Ça allait être une longue nuit...

(…)

Comment Emmett pouvait il dormir ? C'était tout bonnement impossible sur ces canapés, et avec Alice qui se levait toutes les dix minutes pour aller vomir. Personne ne supportait aussi mal l'alcool qu'elle. J'entendis Rosalie jurer une nouvelle fois, et Alice revint se coucher dans le lit.

-Vous allez bien ? Marmonna Jasper, la voix pâteuse.

-Parles plus doucement... Gémit Alice.

-Non... marmonna Bella, répondant à Jasper d'une manière pitoyable qui appuyait bien ses dires.

-C'est à Emmett que tu demanderas ça quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui... Promis Rosalie, hargneuse.

Emmett... Cet homme n'aurait pas du exister. Où alors pas constitué de cette manière... Je gémit à mon tour, et jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre, voyant Jasper en faire de même. Je jetai un regard noir à la carcasse d'Emmett camouflé sous les couvertures, et jurai.

-Je vais tuer Emmett Mc Carty. Siffla la voix de Bella, dans une plainte bien fondée.

-Il aura droit à une mort lente, et douloureuse. Ajouta Rosalie, avec conviction.

-Paaarlez moins fort... se plaignit Alice, et Jasper se leva d'un bond.

-Quand est ce qu'une sortie du club ne se finira pas en une soirée chaotique dans la même chambre qu'Emmett à ne pas pouvoir dormir ? Murmurai-je pour Jasper, qui venait se recoucher dans son canapé.

-Quand on l'aura tué. Dit-il.

-Pour une fois, je suis avec Rosalie: mort lente, et douloureuse... Soupirai-je, en tentant une nouvelle fois de dormir sous les ronflements bestiaux d'Emmett.

* * *

**_Voila. _**  
_C'est pas du grand art, c'est un Bonus._

_Mais je suis dans les temps, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? :)  
En tout cas, on est le 09... **J-03** avant mes **15 ans **!  
_Yaaaaahy ! ~

_Vous me faites exploser le compteur de Review pour cette occasion ? S'il vous plait..._  
(*S'en va travailler sur le prochain chapitre !*)


	16. Rose's Song & Emmett's Cry

_**Et voici, voilà... Inspecteur Gadget ! Et voici, voilà... Oh oh ! ;D**_

_Alors, alors alors alors ! Comment vous allez ? Moi je vais très bien, et je suis à peu près dans les temps pour ce nouveau chapitre de **20 jolies pages Word **! Si c'est pas beau ça, je me demande ce que c'est ! Espérons qu'il vous plaira hein ! On est jamais à l'abri d'un bide monumental. Même si je pense que ça devrait aller... :) Je vous remercie donc chaleureusement de vos **983 Reviews **! Waaah ! Bientôt 1000 ! Vous vous rendez pas compte comme c'est...** Kyaaaa !** Juste trop parfait... Vous êtes géniaux ! Je suis là avec 12 chapitres et 4 bonus, et j'ai droit à autant de réponse ! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Et ça me donne envie de continuer... Vous pouvais pas savoir comme je suis contente ! Même à la fin de celle là, il y en aura d'autres, puis d'autres... J'espère que vous serez toujours là ! Je compte sur vous... ;)_

_Sinon, et bien je crois que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire... Ah oui ! Un énorme Merci à tous les nouveaux arrivant. Chaque chapitre j'en ai en plus, et c'est vraiment super motivant de se dire qu'il y en a toujours plus ! Et bien sur Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis un peu plus longtemps, comme ceux qui sont là depuis le début... Je suis en overdose de lecteur, et j'adore ça ! :D_

_Bon, et bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus:  
**Bonne Lecture !**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12:** **Rose's Song & Emmett's Cry.**

-Vous allez encore me faire la tête longtemps ? Bougonna Emmett, en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Répondit Alice, alors que Rosalie le snobait complètement.

-Allez les filles, jouaient pas vos martyres... Soupira-t-il.

Mais il se tut rapidement face au regard plus que noir que nous lui lançâmes. Il dut comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne la ramène pas trop en ce moment même, car il s'avachit sur sa chaise en maugréant. Rosalie l'ignora avec superbe, et avala son cachet avant d'ouvrir la conversation sur un sujet qui lança un froid pesant sur la table.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvés Royce, hier ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit répondit à sa question, et elle mordit dans son pain au chocolat avec hargne.

-On pense qu'il serait plus prudent de terminer cette croisière le plus tôt possible. Répondit finalement Jasper, avec lassitude.

-Évidemment. Soupira Rosalie. Ça ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça...

-Je suis désolé, Rose. Murmura Edward.

-Bah ! C'est pas si grave que ça... Vous m'offrirez un repas en rentrant. Sourit-elle.

-C'est Emmett qui payera. Rajouta Alice.

-Quelle bonne idée. S'exclama Jasper.

Emmett jura une nouvelle fois, et Alice claqua la langue, heureuse de son effet.

-On accoste quand ? Demandai-je.

-Ce soir. Les employés ont commencé à faire les bagages. Répondit Jasper. Je pense que ça sera vers 23heures.

-Alors il faut faire le gâteau et donner les cadeaux ! S'écria soudainement Alice.

-On vient de déjeuner Alice... Répondit Rosalie.

-Ce soir, pour notre dernier soir ici. Proposai-je.

-Bonne idée Bella ! S'exclama en sautillant Alice. En attendant, il faut une occupation pour tenir toute la journée...

-Journée ? Tu veux dire après midi Alice. Parce que là vous nous faites déjeuner à deux heures de l'après midi, je vous le rappelle. Lança Emmett, la bouche pleine.

-La faute à qui ? Sifflèrent Rosalie et Alice en même temps.

-Pourquoi es ce qu'on ne se reposerait pas à la piscine ? Calmai-je, en changeant de sujet. J'en voulais moi aussi à Emmett, mais Alice et Rosalie étaient bien trop effrayantes. Je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre...

-Moi aussi. Acquiesça Jasper. Entre Alice qui se levait toutes les heures, et Emmett qui ronflait...

-Sans oublier Rosalie qui l'insultait toutes les dix minutes. Rajouta Edward.

-Tu as oublié Bella qui parle aussi. Lança Alice. Enfin, là elle baragouinait... J'ai pas tout bien compris d'ailleurs ! Je savais que tu parlais à cause de notre désastreuse nuit à New York, mais mis à part ça...

-Et si on faisait un petit passage au salon de beauté ? Coupai-je rapidement, peu désireuse de rentrer sur ce terrain miné.

Un silence suivit ma réflexion. Je fronçai les sourcils, et scrutai tout le monde du regard. Ils me fixaient tous comme si je venais de formuler une énormité.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux aller dans un salon de beauté ? Demanda Edward, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi ? Bella Swan ? Continua Alice.

-Ah Bravo Emmett ! Tu lui flingué les neurones avec tes stupidités ! Grogna Rosalie.

-Edward, t'es sur qu'elle n'est pas tombée hier ? Demanda Emmett.

Jasper avait l'air de trouver ça hilarant, ce qui m'énerva.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ! Soupirai-je, lasse de leur sous entendus.

-Bella, le fait que tu veuilles de ton propre chef aller dans un institut de beauté est quelque chose de pas net en soit. Rit Jasper.

-Que nous vaut ce soudain retournement de situation ? Demanda Edward, souriant.

Je haussai les épaules, alors qu'Alice se levait d'un bon, en criant.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie. J'essaye comme je peux de lui faire plaisir sans être contraignante.

-Merci, Bella. Sourit Rose. Les gars vous n'auraient qu'à... Faire quelque chose, on se retrouve ce soir à...

-On ne va pas vous laisser seules ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Alice. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec nous de toute façon.

-Vous n'allez pas rester pendant les soins... Rajouta Rosalie, en levant les yeux au ciel, avec une lassitude extrême.

-Et bien... Commença Emmett.

-Non, vous n'allez pas. Rétorqua Alice, cassante.

-Alice, on ne sait pas où il est. Siffla Edward, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Très bien, alors je vous préviens, souffla Rosalie, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, le premier qui rentre dans une pièce, qui fait un pas, qui dit quelque chose s'en y avoir été invité...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, fixant Edward, Emmett puis Jasper un à un, avant de se lever pour rejoindre Alice.

-Tu viens Bella ?

Je tentai de sourire, cherchai un peu de réconfort auprès des garçons, avant de me lever, les entendant sur mes talons. Après tout, j'avais proposé ça, non ?

(…)

Alice plongea un petit doigt de pied dans l'eau savonneuse, et soupira d'aise, avant d'y rentrer entièrement. Rosalie, souriante, actionna les bulles. Nous entendîmes un gros « **PAAC !** » sonore, et je m'immergeai complètement dans la jacuzzi. « Emmett... » Songeai-je lamentablement. « Qu'a t-il fait tombé, encore ? » Alice et Rosalie leur avait interdit de rentrer dans la pièce, et ils étaient condamnés à la salle d'attente. Et Emmett semblait se mettre au défit de casser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Je ressortis de cette eau bouillonnante à moitié et jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte vitrée opaque, et Alice claqua la langue.

-Non, on ne les fera pas entrer non.

-Mais Alice, ils attendent dans une petite salle alors qu'on traine dans un jacuzzi. Plaidai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à voir Edward en maillot, on ira à la piscine quand on reviendra à Forks... Soupira Rosalie.

Je rougis, et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Je vous le répète, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ça. Sifflai-je, entre mes dents.

-Donc tu ne nies pas vouloir le voir en maillot. C'est déjà un bon début. S'amusa Alice.

J'émis un grognement intérieur, et m'immergeai une nouvelle fois. Quand je ressortis, Alice me fixait avec son petit regard... d'Alice.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ? Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

-Emmett nous a fait boire, et...

-N'élude pas ma question Bella ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce qui c'est passé avec Emmett, ce qui m'intéresse c'est Edward !

-Je croyais que seul Jasper t'intéressait... éludai-je une nouvelle fois, en cachant vainement mes rougissements.

-Répond à ma question Swan ! Exigea-t-elle, en plissant les yeux.

Je baissai les armes. J'avais Alice en face de moi après tout.

-Que veux tu savoir ? Murmurai-je.

-Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre pour aller vomir, je vous ai aperçu enlacés sur le lit, et quand je suis ressortie, un Edward tout rouge, droit comme un piquet se tenait près d'un des trois divans. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu deviennes si... Audacieuse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et décidai de tenter une nouvelle fois le sujet. Le question n'était pas dramatique, mais elle pouvait le devenir.

-Emmett m'a fait boire, je suppose que ça m'a... libéré ? Ça répond à ta question ?

Elle me lança un regard noir, et Rosalie me grogna de développer. Je fus donc contrainte à tout raconter, en détail, de ma pitoyable prestation à la discussion avec Edward. A la fin de mon récit, Alice sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de me donner une pichenette sur le front. Je me massais rapidement la partie touchée, et elle sortit du jacuzzi en silence, pour aller prendre une serviette. Rosalie attendait visiblement quelque chose, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alice s'assit devant nous, les jambes croisées, et dit, solennelle.

-Mes félicitations Bella, tu as menée cette partie à merveille !

Rosalie releva un sourcil, et j'écarquillai les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'était une pichenette de désaccord...

-Je croyais que j'avais réussi ! M'exclamai-je.

-Non, ce n'était pas parfait. Contra Alice, en croisant les bras. C'est juste mieux -bien mieux !- que ton habituel, un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. Mais je te préviens, tu ne recules plus Bella ! Tu avances !

-On dirait une tactique de guerre... Marmonnai-je, et je priai pour qu'Alice ne nous sorte pas l'habituel cliché du « à l'amour comme à la guerre ! ».

Au lieu de quoi, elle sortit autre chose.

-Non, ce n'est pas une guerre en temps normal, mais avec Edward en face, il faut être près à tout... Plus lunatique que lui ça ne doit pas exister ! Maugréa-t-elle. Même les marrées sont moins radicales.

-Bref. Soupira Rosalie, alors qu'on s'éloignait du sujet. Bella, tu aurais dû lui parler de ce presque-baiser.

-Oui ! S'écria Alice, en se levant. Tu avais une bonne excuse et tout... Et toi, tu te défiles ! Bella, Bella, Bella...

-Mais tout n'est peut être pas perdu, si tu ne recules pas, comme dit Alice. Finit Rosalie.

-Exact ! Il faut que tu remettes le sujet sur le tapis, Isabella Marie Swan. C'est vital pour la survie de votre possible-couple-qui-crève-les-yeux !

-Je peux pas lui en parler ! M'outrai-je. Tu imagines: Salut Edward il fait beau hein ? Au fait, hier quand on a faillit s'embrasser, tu te souviens ? Ben j'aimerai qu'on termine cette action . Alors, partant ?

-C'est une idée. Répondit Alice, en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien non, je regrette, ça n'en est pas une !

-Alors quoi, tu vas reculer une nouvelle fois ? Soupira Rosalie.

-Je crois que tu es mal placée pour me dire ça Rosalie. Rétorquai-je. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je connais Edward depuis moins longtemps que ce que tu ne connais Emmett, et j'en suis plus loin que toi !

Rosalie encaissa sans rien dire, me fusillant du regard, et Alice partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, avachie sur le sol.

-Je suis sure que ça serait une affaire réglée en moins de temps que toi, grogna-t-elle, si je m'y mettais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne t'y mets pas ? Rétorquai-je, acide.

Elle rougit, et plissa les yeux, visiblement énervée. Alice n'émergeait toujours pas, et se frottait les côtes, allongée sur le sol humide. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle renversa un pot en céramique, qui s'écrasa par terre dans un gros bruit. Alerté, Jasper Edward et Emmett rentrèrent en coup de vent, et me fixèrent tous avec attention, leur regard allant du vase à moi, puis à Alice. Rosalie se leva, vexée, et alla chercher son peignoir. Après quelques instants à me fixer, je soupirai, et lançai, assez énervée par toute cette... situation.

-Quoi ?

-Comment t'as fais ça ? Me demanda Edward, son regard allant du pot, à moi, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-C'est pas moi ! M'outrais-je. C'est Alice !

Ils ne semblèrent pas me croire, et je laissai tomber l'idée de prendre appui sur une des deux filles, Rosalie étant en train de m'ignorer, et Alice de... d'onduler sur le sol en riant. Je pris alors la suite de Rosalie, qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Alice, qui apparemment, devait être en train de se calmer, vu la baisse des suffocations que j'entendais.

(…)

Deux nattes (**nda**: en temps normal je n'aime pas plus que ça les tresses, mais là je ne sais pas qu'elle coiffure prendre, et je viens de finir un livre où l'héroïne passe sa vie avec un tresse dans les cheveux, et je suis très influençable... Bref ! Après cette note d'auteure inutile, je pars... ;D ) descendaient dans mon cou, joliment encerclées d'un ruban Rouge, unis à la petite robe froissée que je portais. Alice avait fait dans le sobre. Robe légère, coiffure légère, maquillage léger... D'un point de vue extérieur, personne n'aurait surement rien remarqué... Mais ce n'était juste... pas Alice. Ça ne collait pas avec notre Alice. Comme si, malgré elle, elle nous montrait qu'elle était plus affecté que ce que nous pensions par cette histoire. J'aurais presque pu décider de m'habiller comme ça moi même.

Non vraiment, Alice n'agissait pas tout à fait naturellement. Tout comme, quand nous sommes arrivés, Jasper à expiré de soulagement, et Edward à inspecté nos arrière, d'un geste mécanique. Ou bien qu'Emmett n'a rien dit, rien fait... d'Emmett. Il a juste fait un clin d'œil à Rosalie. Rien dit. Rien du tout. Rien. C'était normal après tout. C'était comme si une épée de Damocles tournait au dessus de nous continuellement et que nous nous efforcions de l'ignorer.

Assise coincée entre Edward et Jasper, Alice face à moi, je tentais d'éviter son regard maléfique, qui ne cessait de me souffler de me rapprocher d'Edward. Je lui souris ironiquement, et elle haussa un sourcil. Petite conversation muette que Jasper intercepta avec un petit rire. Alors, comme si c'était tout naturel, il revêtit son sourire qu'il me réserve dans mes mauvais coups, et je coupai court à tout ça avant que ce couple de diables de me mette mal en point.

-Alors, ces cadeaux ? Souris-je à l'attention de Rosalie, qui ne m'en voulait plus de notre légère altercation.

-Oui ! S'écrit alors Emmett, en se levant, visiblement joyeux. Gâteau ! Vite, vite !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un serveur rentra vite en cuisine, pour aller chercher le fameux gâteau. Alice claqua des doigts, et Edward leva les yeux au ciel, en se levant lui même, pour se diriger vers le piano. Il sembla repérer doucement les touches, inspira, puis commença.

La Mélodie de Rose. Les notes prenaient une toute autre tournure maintenant que j'en connaissais plus sur Rosalie. Son histoire avec Royce, les points sombres, les lumineux... Tout signifiait quelque chose. Edward ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Pendant ce temps, les lumières se tamisaient doucement, et le grand gâteau -trop grand pour seulement nous trois- avança, embrasé de tout son long. Rosalie sourit, et la mélodie s'acheva, alors qu'elle passa pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

-Cadeaux, cadeaux ! Chantonna Alice, en balançant son paquet devant les yeux de Rosalie.

Je pris le mien dans la poche de ma veste, priant pour qu'il lui plaise, alors qu'Edward revenait s'assoir, et en faisait de même avec une enveloppe. Je fronçai les sourcils. Une enveloppe ? Il perçu mon scepticisme, et me lança un regard entendu. Emmett sortit alors un autre petit paquet, et Jasper avança une autre enveloppe. Rosalie sourit, et prit le cadeau d'Emmett en premier. Elle sorti de son sac rose et noir un écrin joliment noté à son nom. Elle sourit à Emmett, et prit la petite bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sertie de plains de petits diamants qui semblaient scintiller. Elle sourit, et embrassa Emmett sur la joue.

-Merci. Cette année, tu ne t'es pas trompé.

-Il aurait eut du mal, tu lui as même donné la référence. Se moqua Alice, et Emmett roula des sourcils.

-Donc ce n'était pas une surprise ? Demandais-je, en me tournant vers Edward.

-Non, nous trois on évite de lui faire des cadeau surprise, c'est toujours une catastrophe... Elle les ramène le lendemain en général.

J'avalai ma salive.

-Elle ne pourra pas ramener le mien. Murmurais-je, bien moins sure de moi.

-Pourquoi, c'est fait main ? Demanda Jasper, alors que Rosalie se battait avec le papier cadeau d'Alice.

-En quelque sorte... Soufflai-je.

-T'en fais pas, je suis sure que ça lui plaira. Tenta Edward. Nous, on a pas tellement de goût mais toi...

J'haussai un sourcil en sa direction, et Jasper rit.

-T'as plus qu'à prier. Rit Jasper, alors que Rosalie sortait un écrin de bracelet.

Le petit bracelet était assortit à la bague qu'Emmett venait de lui offrir, et il parut plaire énormément à Rose. Puis, Jasper et Edward lui passèrent leur enveloppe.

-Tiens, chèque cadeau pour le magasin « Full Moon ». Chantonna Edward. Bon Anniversaire Rose.

-Merci. Sourit elle chaleureusement.

-Pareil. Rajouta Jasper. Mais pour la bijouterie « Gold Woman ».

-Merci. Répéta-t-elle.

-Tiens. Soufflais-je, en lui tendant mon piètre papier cadeau.

Je n'y étais pour rien si je ne savais pas les faire ! Ma mère en faisait des magnifiques, tout en art et en finesse... Moi je me coupais avec le ciseau et mettais plus de dix minutes pour trouver l'endroit pour décoller le scotch. Elle prit le petit paquet de fortune, et commença à entreprendre d'enlever l'emballage proprement, avant que je ne lui passe un couteau. Elle arracha alors le papier recouverts d'adhésif, et tint le petit écrin de bois circulaire. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de trouver où l'ouvrir, et le petit bracelet tomba sur la table. Lentement, elle le fit pendre du bout de ses doigts. De petites chainettes en argents liées entres elles scintillaient doucement à la lumière, et le médaillon de bois que Jacob avait taillé à ma demande pendait, formant une jolie rose colorée de blanc, dont les extrémités étaient rougies.

-Wow. Souffla Rosalie. C'est magnifique Bella.

-C'est sur ça que tu avais des doutes ? C'est superbe. Sourit Edward.

-Où tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Alice, en l'attachant au poignet de Rose, juste à côté du sien.

-Le bracelet dans une bijouterie, et j'ai demandé à Jacob de me tailler la rose. Un de ses amis de la réserve -Seth- me l'a coloré.

Rosalie jeta un regard à la rose qui pendait, et serra les dents.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me dire que Jacob avait fait cette merveille, maintenant je vais admirer son travail, et ça va m'énerver. Grogna-t-elle.

-La peinture est superbe. Tu crois que si je leur demande ils peuvent me faire quelque chose ? Demanda Alice.

-Je pense. Enfin, tout dépend ce que tu veux...

-Jasper ! Sourit Alice, en posant sa main sur son épaule. J'adore ce que tu vas m'offrir à Noël...

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, dépité.

-Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense... S'écria Alice en se levant, tout sourire. Venez voir ça !

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la baie vitrée, et nous la suivîmes, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa démarche, et ne cherchant pas tellement à la comprendre. Jasper sourit en jetant un coup dehors, et poussa légèrement Rosalie en avant de manière à ce qu'elle soit aux premières loges. Et c'est là que je vis ce qu'Alice voulait montrer. Dans la nuit sombre et froide, le ciel qui se décomposait en plusieurs bleu par delà l'horizon, donnait une teinte merveilleusement délicate aux vagues qui entouraient le navire, doucement éclairées par des spots de lumières. Comme si un halo ce déplaçait autour du navire. Je souris, et Edward se plaça à côté de moi. « C'est magnifique. » me souffla-t-il, à l'oreille, alors que le doux son de ses paroles se répercutait sur mon cou, envoyant des frisson dans mon dos.

-Oui. Répondis-je, sur le même ton.

Je me tournai vers lui, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des miens, sentant sa respiration sur mon visage, alors que je voyais dans ma vision périphérique, Alice, accaparé à embrasser Jasper, de la manière la moins chaste qui soit. Lentement, comme si il avait peur de faire un faux mouvement, Edward replaça doucement une mèche derrière mon oreille, son petit sourire si... Edward, sur le visage.

-Oh non, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi... Bougonna Emmett.

Me coupant encore une fois dans un merveilleux moment. Pourquoi avais-je voulu le défendre d'Alice et Rose ? Soudainement, je n'en savais strictement plus rien. Edward grogna, et ce recula pour fixer Emmett du regard, qui semblait contrarié, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Grogna Edward.

-Que vous ne vous rouliez pas vous aussi une pelle. Lâcha-t-il, en croisant les bras, et Edward tiqua, se redressant automatiquement, alors que je sentais mon estomac tomber. C'est suffisamment énervant de voir Alice et Jasper... C'est vrai quoi, y'a des hôtel pour ça...

-On allait pas s'embrasser. Siffla Edward, me coupant dans mon élan.

Merci à la lumière tamisée pour masquer ces rougeurs stupides qui collaient à mon visage.

-Peuh. Répondit Emmett, en levant les yeux au ciel. N'empêche, vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça peut paraître déplacé. C'est comme si vous étiez mes petites sœurs !

-Je ne suis pas un travesti Emmett. Répondit Edward, acide. Alors le « petite sœur »...

-Pas toi ! Ni Jasper d'ailleurs. Juste Bee et Alice. C'est... c'est ... Pas normal.

-De toute façon il n'allait rien se passer. Coupai-je.

-C'est pas ce que je vous demande ! Lança-t-il soudainement, les yeux écarquillé. Juste pas devant moi...

-Ni devant, ni derrière, ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon, Emmett. Répondit froidement Edward.

Emmett plissa les yeux, puis passa son regard de moi à Edward, avant de revenir à moi. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur, et haussa finalement les épaules, visiblement embêté par quelque chose, et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Ses paroles se répétèrent dans ma tête comme en échos, et je me contentais de hocher la tête, sans trop de raison. Je jetai un regard en coin à Edward, le regard fermé. C'était comme si tout ce que je m'étais construit tombait par terre, ensevelis sous une tonne de doute. Détruit. Il l'avait dit lui même, rien ne se passerait entre nous. J'avais dis la même chose, bien entendu, mais tout ce que j'avais dis était totalement faux. Et puis... Je le savais. Je me le répétais sans cesse... Mais l'entendre le dire, c'était... autre chose. Totalement différent. Peut être que les stupidités d'Alice et Rosalie avaient fini par me faire espérer après tout. C'était bien mon style.

Je poussai un profond soupir, et détachai mon esprit d'Edward le plus que je pouvais. Pas besoin de me faire plus de mal que ce que j'avais réussi à me faire. Ça devait suffire pour la journée, et puis, c'était l'anniversaire de Rose. J'avais autre chose à penser que mes petits problèmes personnels et stupides.

Je me tournai vers Alice et Jasper, pour les voir toujours accrochés en train de murmurer. Le lien qui prenait ma gorge se resserra lentement, et je me tournais vers Emmett, avant de changer de personne à observer, énervé par lui. Après tout, on pouvait dire que d'une manière détournée, c'était ça faute. Bien que ça ne soit pas totalement le cas.

Ne restait plus de Rosalie. Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce, sans l'apercevoir. Je me tournai du côté d'Edward. Toujours pas de Rose. Je me tournais vers Alice. Toujours pas.

La sensation dans mon estomac, remplacée par un grand froid. De la peur. Beaucoup de peur.

-Où est Rose ? Murmurais-je, figée, les yeux fixé sur la table, pleine il y a quelques instants.

Alice lâcha Jasper, me fixant de ses deux petits yeux. Jasper plissa les siens dans tous les sens à travers la pièce. Edward bougeait frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, alors qu'Emmett respirait à toute vitesse, figé sur place. A toute vitesse, Edward couru jusqu'aux cuisine, criant au personnel si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Tout allait vite. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui allait trop doucement. Jasper lâcha totalement Alice, qui se rua sur Emmett, toujours immobile. Il sortit en trombe de la salle, et Alice me lança qu'elle allait le rejoindre, alors que je voyais Edward partir lui aussi dehors, criant à tout le monde qu'on se retrouvait là dans vingt minutes si on avait pas retrouvé Rosalie d'ici là.

Si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il fallait la retrouver. Rose était en danger. Plus que quiconque d'autre. Emmett sembla avoir la même réaction que moi, et commença à sortir. Je le suivis, m'élançant le plus vite possible sur le pont, simplement éclairé par quelques néons qui donnaient à ce bateau des allures lugubre, plus qu'autre chose. A moins que ce ne soit le contexte qui me fasse penser ça. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à courir le long du navire, sentant à chaque fois mon estomac se contracter un peu plus, alors que ma gorge nouée m'empêchais de crier, l'adrénaline qui me poussait à tenir commençait à s'estomper peu à peu. Je sentais mes muscles se serrer alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, et que mes poumons redoublaient d'effort, en feu, pour que je suive Emmett. Il semblait être en transe. A chaque pas il prenait un peu plus d'avance sur moi, son corps se mouvant avec aisance et rapidité, son regard figé devant lui. Je l'entendais à peine hurler le nom de Rose, le sang battant dans mes tempes de manière incontrôlé et effervescente me rendant toute pantoise. Je ne sentais pas grand chose, si ce n'est un grand froid en moi. Mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Je ne faisais plus cas de ma gorge et de mes poumons, espérant juste que je parviendrai à me trainer jusqu'à Rosalie. « Rose... » songeai-je pitoyablement, plus effrayée que ce que je voulais bien admettre.

Emmett dévala les escaliers du pont supérieur avec rapidité, et je fus forcée de ralentir. Le froid qui s'immisçait dans ma gorge sembla se calmer légèrement, mais la douleur lancinante était toujours là. Jusqu'à ce que mes jambes refusent de me porter, et que je m'écrase sur le sol avec lourdeur. Des larmes commencèrent à boucher ma vue, rendant la silhouette d'Emmett un peu plus floue, alors qu'il parvenait en bas des marches. Un sanglot se détacha de ma gorge, comme une dernière plainte, et je tentai de retenir le second. « Rose... » me répétai-je, tremblante. J'avais peur. Très peur.

Comme alerté par le bruit de ma chute ou bien de mes sanglots, Emmett se stoppa a vingt mètres de moi, et m'aperçut. Il se figea quelques instants, comme si ils réfléchissait à ses options, puis trottina jusqu'à moi, les mains aussi tremblantes que les miennes, mais la voix plus mesurée.

-Relève toi, Bee. Il faut... Commença-t-il, pressant, avant de se stopper face à moi. Bella... Murmura-t-il, en me fixant, les yeux plissés.

Il y eut un silence, que je brisai, la voix cassée, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

-J'ai peur Emmett.

Lentement, comme si mes paroles remontaient en lui pour finalement qu'il les assimile, il se baissa à ma hauteur, et s'adossa contre une marche. Sa respiration était aussi lourde que la mienne, aussi saccadé. Il me regarda, tremblotant, et murmura en quelque chose qui ressemblait à une plainte silencieuse. Un murmure d'agonie... Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche.

-Je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes. Elles sont trop lourdes... Il donna rageusement un coup de poing sur le sol, sans trop d'effet, ce qu'il sembla le frustrer. On ne sait même pas où elle est ! Hurla-t-il, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, des sanglots cachés dans ses paroles.

-On va la retrouver... Soufflai-je, comme pour me convaincre autant que lui. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, elle...

-J'ai peur moi aussi Bella. Sanglota-t-il, alors que je voyais briller dans ses yeux rieurs des larmes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les yeux de notre Emmett. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Rosalie je crois que...

-Il ne lui arrivera rien Emmett. Le coupai-je, froidement, un autre sanglot s'échappant sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

Il ne rajouta rien, et tenta de se lever. Sans trop de succès, il s'accrocha à la rambarde, et repris lentement sa respiration. J'essayais de l'imiter, mes jambes pesant lourds, et sentant ma tête tanguer. Je me sentais mal, mais je tentai de passer outre. Une grosse boule d'appréhension nouait mes entrailles, et l'adrénaline laissait place à l'effroi.

Essayant d'être plus organiser pour trouver Rosalie, nous décidâmes de ralentir, pour passer pièce par pièce tout ce qui se trouvait sur le pont. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. L'image de Rosalie se reflétait face à moi, sans que je puisse l'en empêchait.

Au fur et à mesure que les pièces sans trace de Rose se rajoutaient à la liste, je sentais Emmett se tendre de plus en plus. Il devait avoir encore plus peur que moi. Ses deux mains serrées en deux poings fermés me laissaient voir ses veines qui brillaient sous sa peau.

-Emmett, murmurai-je, au bout d'un moment, ça fait plus de vingts minutes, on devrait retourner là bas, et aviser ensemble.

Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête, et de me suivre. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait encore vraiment croire que Rosalie avait était retrouvé. Nous étions juste emplis de doute, de peur, et nous contentions d'espérer. Emmett blanchissait à vue d'œil, et plus nous avancions le long du couloir extérieur vers le restaurant, plus la vision d'une Rosalie complètement détruite s'imposait à moi. Je voyais la main d'Emmett trembler, plus encore que la mienne. Le froid ne me faisait plus aucun effet. J'étais comme... dans un état second. Sans trop réfléchir, je pris la main d'Emmett dans la mienne. Mes doigts devaient trembler autant que les siens, finalement. Mais qui ça importait après tout ? Je me sentais mieux, ne serait-ce que très légèrement, mais mieux, avec la main d'Emmett dans la mienne. Elle était grande, douce, chaude et rassurante. Celle d'un grand frère, puissant, présent...

Mais elle ne valait pas celle d'Edward, c'était certain.

Je fus soudainement honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées. Je me dégoutais moi même: Rosalie avait disparu, et moi je pensais à Edward. Je n'avais que ça à penser ? Après tous les problèmes qui nous tombaient dessus c'était la seule chose que je trouvais bon de penser ? Tout me revint en mémoire. La discussion avec Edward, le presque baiser, mes incertitudes, les deux interventions miraculeuses d'Emmett. Je refoulai alors tout ça dans un coin de ma tête, alors que le restaurant pointait le bout de son nez.

Je poussai la porte, incertaine, apeurée parce ce qui pourrait être, ou ne pas être derrière cette foutue porte. Emmett serra ma main un peu plus fort, et inspira.

Rosalie se tenait debout, au centre de la pièce.

-Rose. Murmura Emmett, figé dans l'entrée.

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux avec aisance, et une sorte de sourire tenta de naitre sur mes lèvres.

-Rose ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Puis, se fut comme si la pièce se redessinait, maintenant que j'en avais vu le point central. Face à Rose, le visage fou, les mains sur les hanches, Alice semblait en pleine crise de nerfs, alors que Jasper fixait la scène d'un regard énervé, adossé contre un canapé. Rosalie avait l'air plus blasée qu'effrayée, et soupirait assez couramment. Emmett s'avança en courant vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle restait figée, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Mais bon sang Rose tu étais où ? Lançai-je, en m'asseyant sur une chaise histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

-Mademoiselle se débarbouillait. Sourit faussement Alice.

Emmett stoppa net ses embrassade et la saisit fermement.

-Tu _quoi_ ? Demanda-t-il à Rosalie, qui roula des yeux.

-J'étais au toilettes... soupira l'intéressée.

Je fus soudain hors de moi. Et je ne semblais pas être la seule.

-Tu étais au toilettes ! M'exclamai-je, en me levant d'un bon.

-Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ! Beugla Emmett, visiblement très énervé. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir ?

-Mais c'est vous qui vous êtes soudainement inquiétez pour rien ! S'indigna Rosalie. Vous ne m'avez pas vu et vous vous êtes soudainement mis à imaginer le pire...

-Je me demande pour quoi. Ironisa Alice, toujours aussi énervée.

Je n'écoutai plus. Emmett enchaina sur je ne sais quoi, et Rosalie répondit aussi méchamment. Alice rétorqua quelques chose... Je me dirigeais lentement vers le bar, bouillonnante, et demandais au serveurs un verre d'eau. Il fallait que je me calme. J'étais passée de très calme à effrayée en quelques seconde, et là je venais de passer de folle de joie à folle de rage en un même laps de temps. Rose était vraiment inconsciente à ce point ? Elle savait que Royce était sur ce bateau, elle savait qu'il était dangereux... Et elle se permettait de disparaître. A quoi pensait elle ?

Je descendis le verre en quelques secondes, et appuyais ma tête contre la table. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. « Voyons le bon côté des choses, Rose est en vie. C'est le principal. Elle va bien... ». Je me répétai ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que mon pou ne redescende à la normale, et que le volume de la dispute ne descende d'un cran. Alice semblait légèrement calmée, et s'approcha de moi, pour s'assoir à ma droite. Elle jura dans sa barbe, puis pris une très grande inspiration, avant d'expirer.

-Edward va te tuer ! Plaida Emmett, en se frottant la tête.

-Il est déjà passé, et quand il a compris il m'a ignoré et est parti très énervée. Répondit Rosalie, défiante.

J'eus soudainement envie de rejoindre Edward. L'ambiance de cette salle me mettait les nerfs en pelotes, et je devais changer d'air. Je descendis de mon tabouret, et Alice haussa un sourcil.

-Je vais voir Edward. Expliquai-je.

Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre.

-Je viens avec toi. Il faut que je quitte cette salle avant d'achever Rosalie. Elle me lança un de ses sourires, et poursuivit. Par contre, dès qu'on arrive à Edward, je disparaît... Je crois qu'Emmett a encore foutus un froid entre vous, non ?

-Comment tu peux savoir ça alors que tu étais perdue quelque part dans la bouche de Jasper ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle claqua la langue, ignora Rosalie, renseigna Jasper sur notre destination, et nous sortîmes.

Je fis alors une bonne partie du chemin fait avec Emmett, mais cette fois plus calmement, sachant Rose bien moins en danger que précédemment. Alice semblait se calmer un peu plus à chaque mètre parcourut, et engagea la conversations sur divers sujets, avant que je ne revienne à l'inévitable: Rose.

-Mais, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Demandai-je, au bout d'un moment.

Elle redevint instantanément colérique, et cracha, d'une voix froide.

-On l'a vu dans les toilettes en train de se laver les mains. Cette fille est complètement inconsciente ! Elle sait que Royce en a après elle, mais est ce qu'elle ferait attention ? Non ! Elle se jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! Des fois je me demande si elle réfléchis.

-Elle en a peut être eus soudainement marre d'agir en fonction de Royce... Tentai-je, bien que je ne puisse pas le concevoir moi non plus.

-Bella, c'est une question de bon sens ! Elle aurait du faire ça, même en temps normal... Mais, non, il faut que Rose n'en fasse qu'à ça tête.

Sa réflexion me fit rire.

-Juste toi tu dis ça.

-Je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air, Bee. Rit Alice, en me faisant un clin-d'œil. Je ne suis pas aussi inconsciente que Rosalie, sache le. Elle l'est peut-être en temps normal, mais en situation de crise... Elle plane. Je suis tout le contraire. C'est peut être pour ça qu'on s'entend bien... Et qu'on se dispute souvent.

Je ris.

Je ris, nous marchâmes encore quelques mètres, avant de tomber sur le piano bar, allumé. La silhouette d'Edward, assit au piano se dessinait dans la pièce. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, et Alice me poussa à l'intérieur, me sourit, et disparut dans l'ombre. Ça me fit sourire à mon tour. Je savais qu'elle entendrait tout, et saurait tout. Mais de toute façon, là ou pas là, Alice savait toujours tout. A quoi bon se compliquer la vie ?

Je fis quelques pas, et Edward se retourna, pour me voir arriver, il plissa légèrement les yeux, puis m'offrit un petit sourire, avant de se retourner vers son piano. Un silence lourd et pesant flottait dans l'air. Personne ne semblait apte à le briser. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, me mis à expirer, et m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil, à deux pas du piano. Juste à la gauche d'Edward, ce qui me permettait de voir une partie de son visage. Mais lui ne pouvait pas me voir si il ne se retournait pas.

-Je n'aime pas le silence. Murmurai-je, au bout d'un moment.

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je pensais plutôt que c'était le cas.

-C'est vrai, j'ai mal formulé, je n'aime pas _ce _silence.

Il ne répondit rien. « Il n'est pas très coopératif. » Songea Pessimiste, alors qu'Optimiste poussait des cris d'encouragement.

-Tu ne vas pas m'aider à meubler ce silence, hein ? Soupirai-je.

-Quand on a rien à dire à quoi ça sert de parler. Répondit-il, simplement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi j'avais voulu venir le voir moi déjà ? Sincèrement, je m'en mordait les doigts.

-Tu m'énerves, je t'ai rien fait moi ! C'est Rosalie qui a disparu, moi j'étais bien là. Grognai-je, et il ne répondit rien. Edward... Me plaignis-je, finalement.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de soupirer dans un premier temps.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Murmura-t-il.

Je serrai les dents. Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'aider à engager la conversation. La pièce vide semblait si désespérément vide, que je me sentais seule. Sans même Edward à qui parler. J'étais comme vidée, en colère, triste... et légèrement joyeuse de le voir là, avec moi. C'était un brouhaha de sentiment tout aussi opposé que le Nord et le Sud qui se bataillaient dans ma tête.

-J'ai eus peur pour Rosalie. Lâchai-je au bout d'un moment.

Je me jetai alors a l'eau. Sans trop chercher à comprendre, je commençai à lui raconter. Tout ce que j'avais ressentit quand j'avais appris que Rosalie n'était plus là, cette peur qui me prenait aux tripes, et quand on avait retrouvé Rosalie, et cette joie mêlée à une grosse colère sourde. Il ne disait toujours rien, et faisait glisser ses doigts sur les touches sans jamais appuyer dessus, comme si il cherchait à les apprendre par cœur. Il semblait être effrayé par ces touches. Je continuai à parler sans jamais m'arrêter. Ce n'était pas mon style en temps normal, mais... J'avais besoin de tout balancer. Sans trop savoir comment je me retrouvais à parler de mon père. Je ne réfléchissais même plus à ce que je disais. Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Au début, ça ne me faisait rien, ou du moins pas grand chose. Je partais du principe qu'il m'écoutait, et ça me suffisait. Puis, je devins frustrée qu'il ne me réponde même pas, avant de me rendre compte de ma stupidités, et de stopper mon flot de parole.

Il ne disait toujours rien, et continuait a balader ses mains sur les touches. Je me levai alors du fauteuil, comprenant que je devais surement le gêner, et qu'il devait être en train de me maudire intérieurement.

-Bref. Désolée de parler autant de moi, je dois plus te prendre la tête qu'autre chose. Je vais...  
Il se retourna instantanément.  
-Non, Bella je...  
Commençant à partir dans l'allée qui menait à la porte, je me tournai, étonnée qu'il retrouve aussi rapidement la parole, après cette bonne demie-heure de silence.

-Tu ne me prends pas du tout la tête. Murmura-t-il, en tentant de sourire. J'aime bien t'entendre déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Je tentai de ne pas rougir, et répliquai après avoir laissé une emprunte sur ma lèvre.

-Je n'aime pas me rendre ridicule, alors excuse moi, mais tu ne m'y reprendras plus.

-Dommage, c'est vraiment... intéressant. Sourit-il, avec cette fois plus de cœur.

Je plissais les yeux, et lui envoyais un regard noir. Il se foutait de moi, là, non ?

-Bella, s'il te plais, reste. Murmura-t-il une seconde fois, au bout d'un moment.

Je ne répondis rien, et il désigna la place à côté de lui devant le piano, sur le petit banc noir. Je souris moi aussi, et vint m'assoir à côté de lui. Il sembla heureux de ça, et, une fois installé tous les deux, il recommença à observer les touches. Sentant ce silence si... inconfortable revenir, je me dépêchais de trouver une distraction, et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, fut d'appuyer sur la touche qu'Edward pointait du doigt. Un son puissant et lourd en ressorti, résonnant dans la salle vide. Il se tourna vers moi, et haussa un sourcil.

-Te sentirais tu pousser des airs de pianistes ?

-Non, je voulais juste voir pourquoi tu fixais cette touche.

Un léger silence.

-Je ne fixais pas celle là plus qu'une autre. Elle était en face de mes yeux, c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi cet air si pensif ? Murmurai-je, en appuyant sur une touche en face de moi, dont le son bien plus aigüe résonna lui aussi.

-Je... Pensais à Rose. Marmonna-t-il, alors que j'appuyais sur une touche juste à côté de la précédente.

-Oh. Répondis-je, pas très finement, en appuyant sur la suivante.

Edward me dépassa, et appuya sur la note d'après, avant de revenir brutalement dans les graves, et de continuer un enchainement que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Il se tourna finalement vers moi, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage, alors que j'haussais un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Ça te prend souvent ?

-Quoi, tu ne faisais pas exprès de faire le début d'un prélude de Debussy ? Demanda-t-il, apparemment étonné.

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai fais ça, moi ?

-Oui. S'amusa-t-il. Mais tu laissais les notes jouer trop longtemps. Il fallait que ce soit plus sec. Comme ça.

Il exécuta une nouvelle fois la suite de note avec aisance, et me sourit.

-Je vais faire comme si la différence était évidente. Lui répondis-je, alors qu'il fronçait le nez, mécontent.

Le silence reprit peu à peu ses aises entre nous, mais de manière moins lourde. Toutefois, je n'avais pas envie de rester dans ce silence. Pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu à Rosalie ? Murmurai-je, finalement.

Il se tourna à demie vers moi, puis soupira.

-Parce que j'ai certainement eu aussi peur que toi. Et en fait, il n'y avait aucune raison... Je me demande vraiment comment elle peut être aussi inconsciente ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle sait ce qui s'est passé la première fois avec Royce, et on dirait qu'elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Elle...

-Tu aimes Rosalie. Le coupai-je, finalement.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds.

-Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis à cents lieux de ça tu peux me croire je...

-Pas d'amour, _amour_. Répondis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme une... sœur, surement.

Il médita quelques instants sur ça, puis acquiesça, les yeux rivés une nouvelles fois sur les touches.

-Peut être. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Il releva la tête vers moi. Rosalie est importante, autant qu'Alice surement, peut être légèrement plus avec tout ce qu'elle trimballe, mais pas autant que... Enfin, je sais pas. Pour moi ça coule sous le sens. Elles sont toutes les deux importantes, mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de pouvoir avoir une relation avec l'une d'elles. Ça serait juste... pas normal. Un erreur. Impossible quoi. Alors qu'avec...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et rebaissa les yeux sur ses touches. De mon côté, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, avec plus de force et de dévotion que jamais. Je me mettais à espérer que j'étais celle avec qui ça serait différent. A moins qu'il ne me considère au même point qu'Alice et Rose. Et là, mon cœur tomberait en chute libre, et je devrai certainement quitter cette pièce dans la minute si je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit fondre en larme. J'avais envie de lui poser la question. De lui demander de vive voix. Je ne pensais pas être au même niveau qu'Alice. Après tout, le presque baiser de la veille n'était il pas un signe que...

Que quoi, au juste ?

-Bella. Me coupa finalement Edward, en plein milieu de mes pensée.

-Hum ? Balbutiai-je.

-Je... commença-t-il, avant d'inspirer à fond. Je voulais te parler... d'hier.

Mon cœur se paya un petit tour de yoyo, avant de revenir à sa place, battant la chamade.

-Hier ? Feignis-je, en avalant difficilement ma salive.

-Oui. Murmura-t-il. Au sujet du...

Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois, avant de déglutir.

-De ton anniversaire. Conclut il.

**Boum !**

-Mon anniversaire ? Déraillai-je.

-Oui. Répondit-il dans la seconde. Il faut qu'on face quelque chose, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors... Pourquoi ne te laisserais tu pas faire disons... Lundi prochain ? Je suis sur qu'Alice pourra organiser quelque chose et puis... Il faut que tu fêtes ton 18ème anniversaire quand même. C'est pas tous les ans.

Il parlait les yeux baissé, comme énervé par lui même.

-Et bien, je suppose que ça peut ce faire si... Vous n'exagérez pas.

-J'essayerais de retenir Alice. Tenta-t-il de sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

J'avais été pourtant persuadée qu'il allait me parler du presque-baiser d'hier. Ça en prenait la voie... Mais non. Mais après tout, c'était peut être mieux, non ? Je voulais des réponses, mais j'en avais peur. Je n'étais pas sure de savoir ce que je voulais. Autant rester en Standby quelques temps, j'aviserais par la suite. Je songeais à tout ce que j'avais ressentis auprès de lui, quand je me rendis alors compte que je ne voulais pas de réponse à toutes ces questions. Parce que sans ces réponses, tout allait plutôt bien, non ? Supprimer de mon esprit les doutes qui s'ajoutaient peu à peu à ma liste ne ferait que me faire broyer du noir, car d'autres s'y ajouteraient. Et j'avais assez fait ça tout au long de ma vie pour recommencer maintenant.

Finalement, Edward engagea doucement la discussion sur autre chose, changeant de sujet. Je commençais à me sentir bien mieux qu'auparavant, et j'écoutais avec plaisir les péripéties du club depuis sa création. Ils étaient tous... fascinants. Stupides, mais fascinants.

Nous étions en train de parler du premier rendez vous d'Emmett, quand soudain, Edward sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et il s'exclama, souriant.

-J'ai finis ta mélodie.

-Vraiment ? M'extasiai-je. Je peux l'écouter ?

-Questions stupide, évidemment, si non à quoi ça sert que je la fasse.

-Soit gentil avec ta Muse, Mansen. Je pourrais te couper toute inspiration.

-Et depuis quand tu es ma muse, Bella ?

-Depuis que tu as écris une chanson sur moi.

Il rit en secouant la tête, et marmonna quelque chose incompréhensible, avant de poser ses doigts sur les touches.

Et l'instant fut juste... Parfait. Le son des notes se répercutait dans toute la pièce, ma tête déposée sur son épaule, alors que la mélodie se poursuivait. Un petit sourire en coin qui lui allait si bien flottait sur ses lèvres, alors que la mélodies enchainée les passages lents comme les rapides, montant dans les notes et baissant subitement. Tout était réglé à la seconde prés. Je souriais, alors qu'il continuait les enchainements sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était juste, magique. Merveilleux.

Du moins, jusqu'à la fausse note.

Au sens Propre et Littéral du terme.

-Merde. Grogna Edward, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les touches. Je ne supporte pas quand ça fait ça.

-Tu n'es pas parfait, il faut te faire à l'idée. Ris-je.

Il me lança un regard assassin, et j'aplatis une de ses mèches.

-Non, tu n'es pas encore au niveau de Mozart. Et laisse moi te dire que tu n'y seras jamais.

-Que de compliments... Dois-je en conclure que ça ne t'a pas plu ? Grogna-t-il.

-Si. Souris-je, amusée qu'il se vexe aussi facilement. C'était parfait.

-Merci. Répondit-il après un moment. Je suis désolé de ne pas être Mozart.

-Ton piètre niveau musical me suffit, ne t'en fais pas... Ironisai-je.

Il allait répliqué, quand le sens littéral de la fausse note se manifesta.

Le cris d'Alice. Aigu. Apeuré. Soudain.

Je me tournai d'un bond, Edward en fit de même, et je sentis mon visage se décomposer, alors qu'il se plaçait devant moi, un grand homme brun avançant vers nous, un long couteau piquant le cou laiteux d'Alice. Mon sang se figea dans mon corps, et je me sentis défaillir.

-Royce. Grogna Edward, sa main serrée sur mon bras pour me tenir en arrière.

J'avais l'impression de tomber en chute libre sans jamais trouver le fond du puit, jusqu'à ce que je heurte le sol froid et glacé, qui gela mes veines sans attendre. Face à moi, le Royce se tenait en ricanant stupidement. Son regard légèrement fou par moment, et d'un marron sombre lui donnait un petit côté ténébreux, qui se retrouvait dans ses cheveux bruns presque noirs. Toutefois, il semblait dégager quelque chose de... vaniteux, puissant. Comme si il dominait. Et c'était certainement le cas à ce moment là.

-Edward. Sourit Royce, en enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans le cou d'Alice, qui gémit. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu... La dernière fois si je me souviens bien, tu m'as mis un coup de poing dans le nez, non ?

-Lâches Alice, Royce ! (**nda:** la phrase clichée, mais alors de base... Ah, ah.)

-Non. Répondit-il, en ricanant.

-Lâches la ! Grogna Edward, un peu plus fort, sa main s'agrippant avec encore plus de force sur mon bras.

-C'est qui elle ? Éluda Royce, en envoyant un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Edward me poussa un peu plus derrière lui, et ne répondit rien.

-C'est Isabella ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement. Isabella Swan ? C'est elle ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur Alice, qui poussa un gémissement, et pointa son arme sur moi, ses yeux retrouvant leur folie passagère. Moi, j'étais hors de tout. Je survolai tout ça s'en même m'en rendre compte. C'était comme si mon esprit était en pause. Pas que je ne veuille pas comprendre tout ce qui se passait, mais la peur m'empêchait de le faire. Mes membres paralysés par la terreur semblaient refuser de me porter, et seul les doigts d'Edward serrés sur mon bras me tenaient encore debout.

-Comment me connait-il, Edward ? Murmurai-je, la gorge sèche.

Il ne répondit pas, et Royce s'avança, tirant Alice qui le suivait en se tortillant faiblement. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête. Son regard terne et apeuré donnait l'impression d'être éteint.

-Donne la moi Edward, et je te laisse Alice.

Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Alice gémit.

-Allé Edward, donnes moi la...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je reculai, rentrant dans le piano qui répercuta les notes sans aucune harmonie dans la pièce vide. Ce bruit soudain sembla énerver Royce plus que de raison, qui lâcha Alice, l'envoyant contre le sol avec force, élancé en courant vers nous, son couteau en avant. Alice tomba en fracas sur le sol, faisant se renverser une table de chevet, et brisant un vase au passage. Edward me tira avec force sur le côté, alors que le poignard rentrait dans les touches d'ivoires du piano, qui se brisèrent sous le choix, raisonnant une dernière fois. Il poussa un cri rageur, et Edward se précipita sur Alice, sans lâcher mon bras. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, et nous l'aidâmes à se lever, alors que Royce chargeait une nouvelle fois, hystérique.

Edward me poussa en arrière, me faisant tomber sur le canapé, alors qu'Alice titubait jusqu'à moi le plus vite possible. Royce se rapprocha d'Edward, et arma son couteau. Il hurla à la mort, et Edward esquiva in-extrémis, en se jetant à moitié par terre. Royce profita du moment, et me fixa, le regard fiévreux. Il s'approcha, et j'eus à peine le temps de me lever, suivie de près par Alice, alors qu'Edward mettait un coup de poing dans la tempe de Royce, qui s'écrasa au sol, sonné.

-Alice, Bella, venez ! Hurla-t-il, alors que nous courrions jusqu'à la sortie.

Je tremblais des pieds à la tête. Le sang battait dans mes tempes pour la seconde fois de la journée, mais cette fois avec encore plus de force. Nous entendîmes le cri de Royce, qui s'élançait à notre poursuite, et nous accélérâmes. Soudain, Alice tituba, et, jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir si elle nous suivais, je m'emmêlais dans mes pieds. Edward s'arrêta aussi vite que moi et Alice se stoppa pour m'aider à me relever. Mes membres ne voulaient plus me porter et mes jambes tremblaient trop pour que je puisse me relever. Edward me mit debout avec force, avant de s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Royce venait de lui envoyer une chaise de la terrasse, qui l'avait attrapé en pleine tête.

-EDWARD ! Hurlai-je, alors qu'Alice tombait sur les fesses paralysée.

Elle murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je me battais contre mes tremblements pour me rapprocher tant bien que mal d'Edward.

-Edward... Edward réponds moi, Edward... Murmurai-je, entre deux sanglots qui commençaient à naitre dans ma voix.

Je tapotais sur sa joue sans trop de rythme, la voix enrouée, et les joues humides.

-Edward... me plaignis-je.

Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un me relever par derrière. Me prenant par le col, et je sentis la lame froide sur mon cou.

-Fuir ne vous a servit à rien. Grogna Royce, son souffle ricochant sur ma joue. Je devais t'attraper de toute façon. Juste toi... Alors respire, je ne te tuerais pas de toute façon. Je vais juste t'empêcher de nuire...

-Lâches la, Royce... Siffla Alice, en tentant de se relever.

-Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. _Elle _m'a dit de lui faire regretter d'exister, et _elle_ m'aidera à avoir Rose.

-Qui « elle » ? Tenta Alice, visiblement angoissée, qui cherchait à gagner du temps.

-Comme si j'allais te le di...

Soudain, le poids de Royce disparut derrière moi, et le poignard m'entailla légèrement le cou. Je tombais par terre en même temps qu'un rugissement et qu'un bruit sourd, et me tournais d'un bon pour tituber jusqu'à Edward, toujours inerte, étendu sur le sol. Face à moi, au dessus de Royce, étalé sur le sol à se frotter la tête, Emmett nous inspecta brièvement avant de lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure. J'entendis les pas rapides de Jasper vers nous, pour aller serrer Alice dans ses bras, et Rosalie courut au chevet d'Edward.

-Bella, ça va ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Oui... murmurai-je, en me tournant vers Edward. Edward c'est prit une chaise sur la tête... Il, il va bien ? Bégayai-je.

-Il est vivant. Souffla Rosalie, qui prenait son pouls. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'amener au médecin de bord quand même.

Elle avait les yeux rougis, et tremblait légèrement.

-Et toi Bella, tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-elle, en tapotant les joues d'Edward à son tour.

-Oui, je vais bien. Plus de peur que de mal, je pense.

A côté Emmett, semblait en train de se défouler sur Royce, à moitié assit sur lui, à lui mettre des coups à intervalle réguliers. Rosalie le fixait les yeux haineux, hésitante. Jasper lâcha doucement Alice, qui se rapprocha elle aussi d'Edward pour aider Rosalie à le retourner, et arrêta Emmett avant qu'il ne le frappe une nouvelle fois. Emmett gémit, hors de lui, et Jasper lui teint la main avec force.

-Laisses moi le tuer, Jasper. Gémit pitoyablement Emmett, en jetant un coup d'œil à Royce, inconscient.

-Non, Emmett. Il faut le livrer à la police.

-Mais il... Il aurait pu... Rosalie ! Et puis Alice et Bella ! Et Edward ! Il... continua-t-il, comme souffrant.

Lentement, Rose se leva, et s'approcha à pas doux d'Emmett, pour se baisser à sa hauteur. Secouée de sanglot silencieux, elle se pencha près d'Emmett. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Emmett, avant de fondre dans ses bras, pleurant surement toutes les larmes qu'elle avait alors retenus.

-Ne deviens pas un meurtrier pour moi Emmett. Royce ne mérite que ça, je suis d'accord avec toi... Mais mes problèmes ont suffisamment fait de mal à tout ceux qui m'entouraient. Elle lâcha un sanglot déchirant, et Emmett resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Edward est inconscient, Bella et Alice sont en état de choc, j'ai ruiné votre surprise...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rose... Intervint Jasper, avant de se faire brutalement couper par Rosalie, qui hurlait.

-SI ! Si c'est ma faute ! CE N'EST QUE MA FAUTE ! LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE, LA MIENNE ! Alors s'il te plais Emmett, s'il te plait arrêtes. On va remettre Royce à la police, et il ira croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Restes juste avec moi Emmett. J'ai encore besoin de toi...

Je sentis doucement mon cœur se calmer, et Emmett se stoppa. Les lumières du port se dessinaient face à nous, et Rosalie continua à pleurer jusqu'à notre arrivée au port. Ma prise se raffermit autour de la chemise d'Edward, que j'avais saisis sans trop m'en rendre compte.

(…)

Le volume sonore battait son plein dans la pénombre de la réserve de la Push, alors que la limousine -seule voiture que nous n'avions pas à conduire qui nous contenait tous- de Jasper traversait la forêt pour se rendre à la Wolf Party. Alice, qui avait retrouvé tout son peps depuis qu'Edward était revenu à lui dans l'avion, et que le médecin avait dit que tout allait bien, n'arrêtait pas de chantonner je ne sais quel air de musique sans aucun rapport avec celui qu'on percevait de l'intérieur de la voiture. Non pas que la voiture n'était pas insonorisée, mais Emmett avait ouvert la fenêtre, au grand damne de Rosalie, qui ne cessait de lui balancer des commentaires acerbes qu'il ignorait à merveille. Edward restait morose, affalé dans le fauteuil à jouer avec mes cheveux qu'il entortillait entre ses doigts, encore légèrement hagard.

Le médecin nous avait prévenus que les médicaments qu'il lui avait donné auraient cet effet sur lui. Il risquait par moment de ne pas trop réfléchir et de réagir de manière... Simple. C'était un médicament aux effets secondaires qui se manifestaient par accoup. Il pouvait être tout à fait sérieux, normal, et l'instant d'après, danser parce que la musique lui plaisait. Alice avait semblé plus que ravie de ces effets secondaires. « Ça risque d'être intéressant ! » avait-elle chantonné.

Tout le monde avait repris une bonne humeur palpable depuis que Royce avait été arrêté par la police, et que nous étions rentré à Forks. Même si une petite peur persistait encore. Qui était le « Elle » dont Royce parlait. Qui m'en voulait à moi ? Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais rencontré de ma vie. Et comment avait il su pour l'anniversaire de Rose sur le bateau ? Nous n'avions pas crié la nouvelle sur tous les toits, c'était une surprise. Mais nous ne voulions pas trop penser à tous ces «qui » qui flottaient dans l'air avec persistance. Parce que nous devions finir l'anniversaire de Rosalie sur une belle note.

Alors, pour fêter ce retour, nous avions décidé de faire quelque chose, et la fête annuelle de la Push m'est venue à l'esprit. C'était une fête que faisaient les jeunes de la Push après la soirée où les anciens racontaient leurs légendes qui contaient que leur sang était celui de loups garou, et que si des Vampires venaient à apparaître en ville, il se transformeraient pour protéger la population. C'était une célébration importante qui avait lieu tous les ans, et les jeunes organisaient toujours une nuit blanche juste après. Feu d'artifice, musique... Tout y était. Cela faisait partie des coutumes.

Apparemment, mon histoire leur avait plu, et ils avaient tous décidés que nous irions finir la soirée là bas. Sauf que Rosalie avait était moins enthousiaste quand j'avais mentionné Jacob, et Edward était devenu encore plus morose. Il n'avait déjà pas envie de sortir, alors le fait que Jake y soit lui aussi avait semblé le démotiver encore plus.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à ceux que les Quilleutes appelaient la Grande Place, qui était cernée de grands arbres, et où toutes les célébrations se passaient. Pour l'occasion, elle était éclairée par des centaines de petites loupiotes marron qui encadraient les arbres sans trop d'ordre. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et quelques petits malin sifflèrent en voyant la dite voiture, puis en voyant Rosalie. Ce qui força Emmett à leur lancer un regard plus que noir, que Rose capta avec un sourire discret. Je reconnus Seth, en train de se disputer avec sa sœur, Leah, qui le réprimandait pour sa réaction.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la place, histoire de voir si je reconnaissais quelqu'un, et vis Jacob, non loin de là, entouré de quelques uns de ses amis. Rosalie grogna en l'apercevant, et Edward se tendit. Les effets secondaires ne devaient plus fonctionner, parce que son visage avait perdu ce petit air étrange qu'il avait dans la voiture. Alice, quand à elle, poussa un cri d'extase, et se mit à sautiller, en apercevant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle aimait beaucoup les fêtes.

-Jasper, je sais ce que je vais organiser pour le réveillon. C'est juste... Ah ! Je trouve plus mes mots.

-Alice, tu dis ça dès qu'on va à une fête. Soupira Jasper. L'année dernière tu devais faire la saint Valentin, tu te rappelles ?

-Ashley n'avait pas voulu. Grogna-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on fera ça chez toi.

Jasper ne répondit rien, ce qui énerva Alice.

-Venez, on va dire bonjour à Jacob. Souris-je, amusée.

-C'est obligatoire ? Demanda Rosalie, et j'aurais juré qu'Edward semblait charmé par l'idée que cela ne le soit pas.

-Oui. Répondis-je, fermement.

Elle grogna, et j'avançais vers Jacob et son groupe d'ami. Le groupe était formé de trois indiens qui semblaient en train de rire, un légèrement plus trapu que l'autre, et le troisième un peu plus froid. Plus âgé aussi. Je reconnus finalement Embry et Quil, mais ne parvins pas à identifier le troisième, avant de voir la fille balafrée qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et de les identifier comme Sam et Emily. Ces derniers m'aperçurent, et dirent je ne sais quoi à Jacob, qui se retourna.

-Bella ! Sourit-il, visiblement heureux de me voir.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me serra dans ses bras.

-Salut Jake. Marmonnai-je, en me détachant au bout d'un moment. Je suis venu avec des amis.

Il aperçu Edward et Rosalie au premier rang, et son visage se durcit.

-Salut Jacob ! On est venu finir la soirée à votre fête ! J'adore le concept. Mais j'aurais rajouté des petites lucioles blanches dans la décorations. Déblatéra Alice, souriante.

Jasper salua rapidement Jacob, en s'excusant pour Alice et son flot de parole. Celle-ci tiqua une nouvelle fois, et continua leur première dispute.

-Bella, éluda Jacob, tu te souviens de Quil, Embry, Emily et Sam ?

-Oui. Souris-je. Salut. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, merci Bella. Sourit à son tour Emily. Merci d'avoir ramené tes amis, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Jacob rit jaune, et Rose ricana. Sam, Embry et Quil me saluèrent tour à tour. Soudain, Leah arriva à son tour dans la petite ronde que nous avions formé et me sourit.

-Salut Bella. Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, merci.

-Cool. Elle se tourna vers Jacob, soudainement moins amicale. Toi Black, je vais te dépecer, te découper, et t'enterrer aux sept coins de la Push.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna celui-ci.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta Leah.

Elle lui asséna une claque sur la tête, et il se massa faiblement.

-Tu influences mon frère ! Si je l'avais pas retenu hier, il aurait plongé de la falaise où toi tu as sauté. Pas celle que tout le monde prend, non, l'autre, celle qui est entre deux rochers ! Il aurait pu se tuer !

Elle lui mit une autre claque.

-Tu te rends comptes de ça, Jacob Black ?

-Mais t'es complètement malade toi ! Répliqua Jacob. Je lui ai pas dis de sauter moi à ton frère ! Et puis les deux rochers sont espacés de huit mètres...

-Je vais te...

-Calmes toi Leah. Rit Emily, alors que Quil et Embry luttaient pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, hilare.

Emily sermonna doucement sa cousine sur le fait qu'elle extrapolait, avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Bon, et bien Bella, ravi de t'avoir revu. Enchantée de tous vous avoir rencontré. Sourit-elle une nouvelle fois. On se dit à plus tard dans la soirée.

-Le feu d'artifice est pour 3heures du matin. Bientôt, en fait. Trouva bon de préciser Embry.

J'acquiesçai, et ils s'éclipsèrent tous un à un, Quil embarquant Emmett qui lui avait demandé de lui raconter les légendes de la Push. Alice ignora Jasper, et parti vers la piste de danse improvisée. Il ne restait donc plus que Jacob, Rosalie, Edward et moi, quand Edward s'éclipsa à son tour, en marmonnant qu'il allait chercher à boire. Un petit silence s'installa, et Rose le brisa, en tentant un sourire.

-Je crois que mon cadeau vient de toi. Grogna-t-elle, avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle parvenait à mettre dans sa voix, visiblement pas à son aise face à Jake.

-Ouais... marmonna Jacob, pas bien plus à l'aise apparemment.

-Merci. La Rose est très jolie, je dois le reconnaître... soupira-t-elle, comme si elle en était déçue. Elle regarda le petit bracelet quelques instant, avant de reprendre la parole, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Mais qu'on soit clair Wolf-Man, Bella est à Edward.

-Rose ! Sifflai-je, les joues rouge de honte, alors que Jacob soupirait.

Rosalie retombait bien vite sur ses pieds !

-Ouais... Admit-il. Je peux rien faire contre ça j'imagine.

-Jake. Marmonnai-je, figée.

Sur ce coup là, je restais sur les fesses. J'étais aussi prévisible pour que Jacob qui nous ai vu deux fois ensemble remarque que j'étais mordue ? (**nda**: ah, ah. Je me fais des clins d'œil aujourd'hui... ;P )

-Alors on est d'accord. Sourit Rosalie, en tendant la main.

Jacob parut hésiter, puis la prit.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Lança Alice, un verre de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi dans la main. D'ailleurs Jacob, t'as une fille toute parfaite pour toi qui n'attend que toi dans ta réserve, alors pourquoi tu penses à Bee-Chérie, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, en secouant la tête, désolée.

Jacob ne parut pas comprendre, ce qui désola Rosalie, au même titre qu'Alice, et je ris.

-Jake, même moi j'ai remarqué Leah. Ris-je.

Jacob se liquéfia, et lança un regard en coin à la dénommée Leah. Rosalie eut un rire moqueur, et Alice partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, avant que Jasper n'arrive par derrière, et lui prenne sa boisson, les yeux plissés. Je l'entendis sermonner Alice sur la présence d'alcool dans son verre, et pour toute réponse, elle l'ignora, et partit en chantonnant.

-Saoulons nous en ce soir merveilleux, où Royce à été arrêté, et où Rosalie peut dignement hurler qu'elle a 18 ans !

-Et après elle va agoniser au dessus des toilettes... grogna Jasper en partant à sa suite. Elle ne pourra accuser personne demain matin.

-Ne soit pas si stupide Jazz... Soupira Rosalie. Elle va dire que c'est ta faute bien entendu.

Il jura, et partis à la suite d'Alice, et nous rîmes. Rosalie rappela finalement Jacob sur terre, alors qu'il fixait Leah avec un regard presque... indécent. Jake se tourna vers elle, comme outré qu'elle lui ai parlé sur ce ton, mais Rosalie ne s'en démonta pas moins.

-Non mais sérieusement, tu n'avais pas vu la petite indienne ?

-Leah. Indiquai-je, et Rosalie balaya mon intervention d'un revers de la main.

-Bah c'est que... Leah pour moi c'était juste... Je sais pas... Une emmerdeuse ?

-Charmant. Marmonnai-je, alors que Jake se grattait la tête. Soudain, je fis un parallèle entre deux choses, et souris. Emmett est un emmerdeur aussi.

Rosalie se figea, et éluda ma phrase en continuant dans sa lancée.

-Et bien elle s'intéresse à toi. C'est presque aussi évident que pour Bella...

-Rose ! Tiquai-je, et elle m'ignora toujours autant.

-A ce point là ? Grimaça Jake. Merde, je suis vraiment aveugle !

Pour le coup, j'en fus outré. Je n'étais pas aussi transparente !

-Jacob. Grognai-je. Je ne suis pas complètement folle d'Edward...

-Oh, si... Soupira Jacob. S'en est presque navrant.

-N'importe quoi... Répliquai-je.

-Tu ne te voix pas, Bee.

-Pour une fois je trouve que Blondie à raison. Rajouta Jake.

-Merci, clébard.

-Vous délirez ! M'énervai-je.

-Non, pas du tout. Répliqua Rose. Tu es totalement mordue.

-Bien sur que non.

Comme par coup du hasard, j'entendis la voix d'Edward s'élever derrière moi, et me héler. Et par mauvais reflex, je me tournais instantanément, alors qu'il me faisait signe d'approcher près de la plage.

-Non, elle est pas mordue... Ironisa Rosalie, en ricanant.

-La ferme. Crachai-je, en les ignorant, la tête haute, et les joues rouges. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

Et je partis rejoindre Edward, qui m'attendait. Il se tenait juste devant la petite falaise qui surplombait la plage. Debout, il me fixait en souriant, attendant patiemment que j'arrive. Son regard pétillait, et la première fusée de feu d'artifice explosa, tintant le ciel d'une jolie couleur blanche. J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à Edward, qui me désigna les autres fusées du doigt. Un petit sourire idiot nageait sur ses lèvres, et il me prit par derrière, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. «N'es ce pas magnifique ? » murmura-t-il, avant de déposer son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ne répondis pas. C'était inutile de toute façon. A quoi bon parler à cet instant précis ? Le silence dura quelques instants, avant qu'Edward ne se remettre à jouer avec mes cheveux, toujours aussi souriant. Son doigt glissa doucement sur la griffure de la lame que Royce m'avait faite dans le cou, et il l'embrassa doucement. Son geste se répéta dans ton mon corps, et je sentis des frissons remonter dans mon dos avec délicatesse.

-Je suis désolé de m'être fais battre, Bee. J'ai pas pu vous protéger... Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Balbutiai-je. Tu en avais suffisamment fait, et puis, on est vivante et en bonne santé, c'est le principal.

Il ne répondit pas, et je sentis ses doigts revenir s'entortiller dans mes cheveux.

-Il faudra que je te termine ta mélodie un de ces jours. Je l'avais pas fini, mon doigt avait ripé... C'est dingue ! Ça m'arrive jamais, il faut que ça se produise devant toi ! Bougonna-t-il.

Je souris.

-Tu me la referas écouter en entier la prochaine fois... Je sais dors et déjà qu'elle sera magnifique.

-Non, toi tu es magnifique. La mélodie ne peut pas être décrite comme tel en ta présence.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, et me sentis comme aspirée dans un trou noir. Mes joues se réchauffèrent violemment, et Edward soupira. Les effets secondaires de son médicament lui avait totalement embrouillé la cervelle. Ça me fit sourire. Si il le disait, c'est qu'au moins une toute petite partie de lui devait le penser, non ? Je me calai confortablement contre lui, et sentis son souffle chaud sur ma joue. J'entendis au bout d'un moment les pas lents de Rosalie se rapprocher, et Edward lui dit de venir. Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, trop occupée à ressentir la chaleur d'Edward qui m'enveloppait. Je percevais juste la présence d'Alice, à l'opposée de Jasper, et Emmett, assit dans l'herbe fraiche. Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi, et je souris.

-Bon anniversaire Rosie. Murmura Emmett, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, souriante.

Leur histoire allait peut être commencer à avancer... Après tout, il était temps ! « C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! » scandèrent en cœur Pessimiste & Optimiste, et j'entendais presque les voix d'Alice et de Rose reprendre en cœur cette phrase.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors heureux ?** :)**  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..._

_Nous en avons fini avec l'histoire de Rose. Mais tous les « qui » qui restent en suspensions ne vont pas se dissiper de suite... Ah ah ah ! Par contre je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour le nom pourris de la fête à la Push. J'étais très loin d'être inspirée et puis... Bon ! C'est pas comme si c'était très important.** ;)**_

_Je prédis cinq ou six chapitres avant d'arriver à la fin... Alors prions pour que vous soyez toujours là entre temps ! Le prochain chapitre risque de vous laisser sur le cul. Un petit délire que j'ai décidé d'écrire, pour m'amuser une dernière fois avant la ligne droite de la fin. Espérons que ça vous plaise tout de même... Je m'en vais de ce pas le commencer. _

_Alors, Merci de m'avoir lu et...  
Une petite **Review **pour m'encourager ? :D  
(Le premier qui arrive à 1000 ! Ou plus tiens donc ! Soyons fou... **;P**)_


	17. Qui veut sortir avec James ?

**« Je rêvais d'un autre monde ! ~»**  
_Pincez moi, je rêve ! _

_Je suis déjà de retour ? Ma dernière publication était le 03 Mai 2010 ! Et nous sommes me 18 Mai ! Yaaaayh ! Comme j'ai fais vite ! Mais franchement, je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai surtout était motivé par mes stats et... MES **1,069 REVIEW** ! Comme ça fait super plaisir de se voir écrit pour SA fiction autant de Review... C'est Juste... Je trouve pas les mots ! C'est indescriptible ! Et mes Statistiques sont aussi merveilleux que ça ! Si ce n'est plus avec: **367 Mises Favorits**, et **377 Mises en Alertes** ! ça me fait quand même presque 400 Lecteurs ! Et je me rend compte qu'en fait vous n'êtes pas tellement à me laisser des Review comparé au nombre qui me lit. Mais bon, ceux qui m'en laisse, vraiment, ça me fait plus que plaisir !  
Je vous lis tous, je vous répond tous (sauf les non inscrits, désolés... :/ )  
_

_Alors je suis plus que ravie de revenir vous voir avec ce chapitre de 23 Pages Words, et 15, 825 mots ! Quand même, je me suis pas moquée de vous, hein ;D  
C'est en quelque sorte un remerciement pour tout ça ! Vous me motivez ! Espérons que ça soit de la bonne motivation qui donne de jolis Textes, Hein ! Et que dans la précipitation, je me sois pas totalement plantée !__ Car, oui, ce Chapitre risque d'en décevoir certain étant donné la manière dont je m'éloigne de l'histoire et la petite incohérence qui flotte dans l'air... Mais ! Ça m'est venu à l'idée dans l'esprit de m'amuser une dernière fois avant la fin, et je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, ce qui pour moi est le principal après tout ! Je m'excuse par avance à ce à qui cela ne plairait pas, mais moi en tout cas, ça me plait, et j'espère que vous prendrez tout ça au premier degré. Le titre du chapitre donne déjà une idée, hein ? :)_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier **Jahël**, nouveau lecteur qui a décomposé ma fiction du début à la fin ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu en dis. Toute fois, tu parle de James et de Royce, et bien comme tu le dis, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, mais tu parle de "si peux de personnages" en fait, il faut bien que je regroupe, parce que cette fiction ne va pas durer des centaines de chapitre, ça en deviendrait lassant... Et puis, je pars du principe que je peux faire ce que je veux, donc je le fais. Je n'essaye pas trop de chercher abusivement une cohérence, j'écris comme je le sens, et des fois ça passe, des fois ça passe pas... Mais au moins on ne peut pas me reprocher de ne pas m'être amusée en écrivant cette fic ! Je vois beaucoup d'auteurs qui montre sans trop le vouloir que leur fiction est une corvée, et bien pour moi ce n'en n'est pas une, et c'est surement pour ça que les chapitre sont si long à paraitre: je prend mon temps. Bon, et bien un immense merci pour ta review ! Vraiment elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis contente que tu ai remarqué des petits trucs que j'ai glissé intentionnellement dans la fiction et que personne n'avait semblé remarqué. Par exemple (je crois que tu ne l'as pas dis) j'ai séparé les deux mondes Vampires/Humains de la série en Riches/Normaux si tu regarde bien, Forks High School Private n'est remplis que de Vampire... :)_

_Bon, et bien Voila, **Bonne Lecture**, et que la chance soit avec moi !  
(Je n'ai jamais vu Star Wars, faudrait que je les vois quand même un jour ces films ! Hum... )_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13: Qui veut sortir avec James ?**

Je somnolais appuyée contre ma voiture, le vent froid de Forks faisant naitre des frissons sur mes jambes, et je jurai. Face à moi, Jasper se frotta les mains, appuyé contre sa moto, et soupira de frustration. Edward se contenta de se frotter le visage, à demi endormi. J'entendis une voiture arriver au loin, et priai pour que ce soit Alice, mais fus déçue de juste voir la décapotable -capotée cette fois, le froid étant bien trop présent- de Rose foncer sur nous et se garer à côté de la Volvo d'Edward. Quelle idée stupide Alice avait-elle eut de nous faire venir à 7 heures au lycée en octobre ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de sa démarche, d'autant plus qu'elle était en retard, et que c'était elle qui avait les clés. Nous étions donc condamnés à rester dehors, et à mourir congelés.

Je tentai de me réchauffer en me frottant les mains, mais je m'entaillai avec mon bracelet. « Saleté de bracelet... » songeai-je, en rentrant mes mains dans les manches de ma veste. Pas que je n'aime pas ce bracelet. Edward me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, que nous avions fêté le lundi juste après l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Il était vraiment très joli. Délicat, fin. Non, il était vraiment très beau. Et puis, le fait qu'il vienne d'Edward y jouait beaucoup aussi. Mais j'avais sans le vouloir aiguisé une breloque du bracelet durant le séjour en source Thermale qu'Alice m'avait offert. Alors il était assez fréquent que je me griffe avec. Jasper, lui, m'avait offert un bon d'achat -que je n'avais pas encore dépensé- dans une boutique. Rosalie s'était elle plutôt chargée de m'acheter une robe rouge plutôt longue à bustier, que j'avais portée pour la réception que ses parents tenaient en l'honneur de son anniversaire.

Sinon il y avait eut... le cadeau d'Emmett. Rien qu'à y penser, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait offert un saut en parachute. Et bien sur, il ne s'était pas contenté de me donner le billet. Non, il avait fallu qu'il m'y traine. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Ou peut être dans le bateau. En tout cas, ça l'avait fait bien rire, ça c'était certain. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. La seule que ça n'a pas fait rire c'est Rose. Après tout, Emmett l'avait pratiquement forcée à le faire elle aussi. Bien sur, tout le monde l'a fait. Mais Rose était plutôt réfractaire à l'idée. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir le choix dans ce genre de situation.

Une deuxième voiture fit son apparition, mais le volume sonore m'indiqua plutôt Emmett, et je soufflais sur mes mains, cachées dans mes manches. Qu'en est ce qu'Alice allait daigner venir ? Elle attendait que l'on soit mourant, en train de souffrir d'une pneumonie ?

Mais l'habituel dérapage contrôlé d'Alice se fit entendre au loin, et je remerciai le ciel. Edward et Jasper devaient en être venus à la même conclusion que moi, car il s'étaient tous deux rapprochés de la route, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien elle. Alice se gara rapidement sur le côté, et descendit, souriante et joyeuse, comme à son habitude. Sauf que ce jour là, elle ne salua personne, et se contenta de partir en trottinant jusqu'à l'entrée, pour ouvrir et se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas avec mauvaise humeur, et montâmes à l'étage, rejoignant la salle du club dans un silence seulement troublé par la discussion d'Alice et Emmett, à laquelle je ne portais pas tellement d'attention. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous dans la salle, assis autour du canapé, que je commençais à m'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait.

-Bon, alors, les tenues ! S'exclama Alice, en sautillant jusqu'à la penderie. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 Octobre, alors... Le club d'hôte en Halloween !

-Aaah ! C'est la fête que je préfère pour le club d'hôte... Chaque année c'est un régal. S'amusa Emmett, visiblement ravi.

Personnellement, je m'attendais au pire. Après tout, ils m'avaient fait me déguiser en gnome pour « le club d'hôte féérique » la semaine précédente.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu nous préparer cette année. Bougonna Edward, en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Il avait pris cette habitude depuis notre retour de la croisière, et ça ne me gênait pas du tout. Loin de là, même.

-Pris pour qu'on ne soit pas en loup garou, elle a adoré les légendes de la Wolf Party. Marmonna Jasper, en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

-J'ai donc décidé que cette année on portera un message écologique ! Nous serons donc des Elfes !

-Quel rapport avec l'écologie ? Tiquai-je, et Alice continua, en me lançant un regard noir, énervée par ma prise de parole.

-Alors... Nous allons redécorer cette salle en parfaite forêt !

C'était ça son écologie ? « Oh et puis ! Ne contrarions pas Alice de bon matin... » me tempérai-je, en me renfonçant dans le fauteuil, la tête reposée sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Bon, et les costumes ils sont comment ? Soupira Rosalie.

Apparemment, elle redoutait la fête d'halloween. Moi, j'avais appris au fil du temps à laisser couler. De toute manière, on ne m'écoutait pas alors. Le seul recours que j'avais, c'était de rajouter un petit quelque chose pour masquer des parties de la tenue que je n'aimais pas, ou ne préférais pas que l'on voit. Et là encore, Alice posait un regard critique.

Accédant à la requête de Rose, Alice prit un par un les grands sachets qui devaient contenir nos tenues, et nous les tendit. Je vis Rosalie tiquer dans un premier temps sur sa longue robe feuillage, avant d'hausser les épaules. Emmett inspecta la long slim noir qui était aussi dans les sachets de Jasper et Edward avant de passer à sa tunique assortie à la robe de Rose. Celle de Jasper était légèrement plus sombre, et une légère chaine pendait. Il retint une grimace, et sourit à Alice. De son côté, elle avait un petit short assez court, agrémenté d'une tunique qui couvrait plus les jambes, un peu plus foncée encore que celle de Jasper, mais dans les même tons. Edward quand à lui, gagnait à peu près la même que Jasper, bien que plus foncée encore, presque marron, mais apparemment, sa chaine à lui devait se relier à son jean. Quand à moi, ma robe était... jolie. Presque marron, comme celle d'Edward, mais plus courte que celle de Rose. Plus longue que celle d'Alice, plus bouffante, avec des effets étranges à chaque endroit, agrémentée de ficelle qui l'entourait dans tous les sens... Elle était jolie. Et Alice avait fait un gros effort en me mettant des bottes à talon compensé avec. Pas des escarpins, des talons compensés. Rien que pour ça, j'aurai dû aller la remercier. Mais mes pieds étaient encore couverts des ampoules que m'avait faite ses stupides escarpins de gnomes.

-Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Super. Lança Emmett, les pouces en l'air.

-Pas mal. Admit Edward. Je craignais le pire cette année.

-Bien trouvé. Répondit Rosalie. Mais qu'entends tu par redécorer la salle ?

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai réglé le problème. Je vous ai fait un croquis, regardez...

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et nous en sortit une pochette à l'intérieur de laquelle tout un tas de feuille mal rangées s'engonçaient. Elle en sortit une feuille assez abimée, sur laquelle la salle était décorée de diverses fleur et racines tout le long des murs. Les tables étaient remplacées, et les fauteuils laissaient place à des poufs en harmonie avec tout le reste. C'était vraiment... Magnifique.

-Bien joué Alice. Souris-je.

-Merci, B. Répondit-elle, souriante.

Tous avaient l'air aussi charmé que moi, sauf peut être Jasper, occupé à ranger la pochette d'Alice. J'avais appris au fils du temps que Jasper était un grand perfectionniste. Tout le contraire d'Alice avec ses affaires. Autant quand elle organisait quelque chose tout était parfait, autant quand on faisait un tour dans sa chambre... On se demandait où était le bureau. Tout le contraire de Jasper, pour qui la chambre semblait presque inhabitée tellement elle était parfaite. Pas une feuille ne dépassait de ses monticules de notes en tout genre.

-Bon, je pense qu'on devrait aller en cour. Ça ne va pas tarder à être l'heure. Lança Rosalie à la cantonade, en saisissant ses affaires.

(…)

-Mais, réfléchis deux minutes, Rose ! M'énervai-je. Il ne peut pas y avoir la découverte de l'Amérique, et la libération de l'Amérique la même année.

-Il y a 365 jours dans une année ! S'emporta-t-elle, les dents serrées. Il peut bien se passer deux choses !

-Mais c'est pas la même période, Rose ! Se désola Jasper, au bord de la crise de nerf. Réfléchis deux minutes avant de balancer des idioties pareilles... C'est l'histoire des États Unis bon sang !

Rose et l'histoire, ça nous faisait facilement trois ou quatre. J'abandonnai d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, étant donné qu'elle refusait même d'admettre qu'elle avait pu se tromper. Je soupirai longuement, lançai un regard d'encouragement à Jasper qui devait encore avoir un cour avec Rose, et pris la direction du club. J'arrivais à peu près à me repérer dans le lycée désormais. Ou du moins, je savais où était la bibliothèque, la plupart de mes salles de cours, le bureau d'Esmée, celui de Carlisle, la cafétéria et le club. C'était déjà beaucoup. J'ignorai Tanya qui passa à côté de moi en me fusillant du regard, veillant toutefois à passer bien loin d'elle et de Jane, et continuai sous le porche à pas rapide. Sauf que je fus repérée, et je me maudis pour ce fait.

-Oh ! Bella. Sourit pompeusement Démétri.

Je tentai un sourire. Oui, je faisais ça depuis presque deux moi, mais c'était toujours aussi compliqué de tenir mes devoirs d'hôtes en place.

-Bonjour Démétri. Benjamin. Souris-je avec un peu plus de facilité.

J'aimais bien Benjamin. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et de très cultivé.

-Bonjour Bella. Me répondit-il en retour.

-Belle journée n'est ce pas ? Continua Démétri.

-Un peu fraiche à mon goût. Admis-je. Je n'aime pas le froid. Crus-je bon d'ajouter.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais bon, nous sommes bientôt en Novembre après tout, c'est normal... D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'est la journée Halloween au Club, non ? En quoi serez vous déguisés ?

-Oh, je crois qu'Alice me tuerait si je vous le disais... éludai-je.

-Ce sera notre petit secret. Répliqua-t-il, avec bien trop de manière.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre pour m'empêcher de grimacer, et priai toutes les divinités pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait cours ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ne serait-ce pas Bella ? Lança soudainement une voix derrière moi.

« Manquait plus que lui... » Songeai-je, en me retournant.

-Bonjour Alec. Le saluai-je, en prenant sur moi pour ne pas pousser un long soupir.

-Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. Me flatta-t-il, souriant, en s'approchant.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas différente de d'habitude.

-Et bien tu t'embellis de jour en jour.

Pourquoi avais-je soudainement envie de rire ? Probablement parce que ses propos étaient d'un ridicule consommé à en faire peur. Et d'un cliché revisité aussi.

-Bella allait nous dire en quoi le club allait être déguisé aujourd'hui.

« Ah bon, j'allais faire ça ? »

-Oh ! Je suis tout ouïe.

-Je crois que Bella ne pouvait pas nous le dire. Renseigna Benjamin.

Je l'aimais de plus en plus ce gars... « Moi je l'aime plus qu'Edward ! » S'écria Pessimiste. Ah ! Comme si c'était possible...

-Non, je ne peux pas c'est vrai. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Alice...

-On ne lui dira rien, promis.. Insista Démétri.

Jusqu'à ce que _sa_ main se pose sur mon épaule. Là, il n'insista plus.

-Bella, je crois qu'Alice nous attend. Murmura soudainement la voix d'Edward à mon oreille, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tous.

Edward ! Je ne l'avais jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant là.

-Edward. Tiqua Alec. Tu étais là ?

-Oui j'ai laissé Bella quelques instants pour aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et... Apparemment vous l'avez bien gardé. Je devais être la seule à remarquer le cynisme de cette phrase. Merci, mais il faut qu'on y aille là. A ce soir je suppose.

Je leur souris, et Edward m'entraina le long du couloir.

-Tu sais que si je le pouvais, je te canoniserais sur le champ ? Lui murmurai-je, une fois que nous étions assez loin pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas.

-Il fallait qu'ils soient vraiment stupides pour ne pas voir à quel point tu étais ennuyée. Rit-il simplement.

-Ils commencent tous à sérieusement me prendre la tête... La dernière fois c'était la même chose ! Sauf qu'à la place d'Alec, c'était Petter.

-Il ne vient plus lui depuis qu'il est avec la cousine à Jasper... Charlotte, je crois que c'est son nom.

-Et bien tant mieux. Grognai-je. Je savais jamais quoi lui dire ! C'est impressionnant comme il était... si peu loquace.

-Je crois que de ce point de vue là, Benjamin et pire. Répondit Edward.

-J'aime bien Benjamin. Répliquai-je. Il est gentil.

Edward me lança un drôle de regard, les sourcils froncé, et ne dit plus rien. Nous étions en chemin vers le club, quand je me souvins d'un détail important. Ou du moins, d'une chose que j'avais à faire.

-Edward, il faut que j'aille voir Esmée.

-Tu as rendez vous ?

-Non, je dois lui rendre un livre que je lui ai emprunté.

-Tu lui as pris un livre ? Pour quoi faire ? Il y a la bibliothèque pour ça...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois forcément me justifier ?

Il soupira, et nous retournâmes au bureau d'Esmée. Nous étions à vingt mètres de la porte, quand James en sortit. Edward se stoppa net, et se plaça devant moi, les sourcils froncé. James me paraissait... fatigué. Ses yeux bleus étaient fatigués, et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Une barbe légère naissait sur son visage, et il se frottait les yeux avec insistance. J'allais avancer d'un pas, quand Edward me tint en place, avec un regard peu amène. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et James releva la tête, nous apercevant. Il détailla Edward de ses yeux vitreux, avant de se tourner vers moi et de se figer. Soudain, il fut comme... Souffrant. Il retint un cri, et ses mains se contractèrent sur son cuir chevelu, et il cogna sa tête contre le mur, auquel il donna un coup de pied.

Esmée sortit à ce moment là, d'un geste brusque, et elle envoya la main dans sa poche pour en sortir des sortes de pilules, qu'elle lui donna. Il regarda sa main un instant avant de prendre les pilules et de les avaler d'un coup sec. Il resta appuyé là encore quelques instants, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Esmée lui murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et Edward me poussa un peu plus en arrière, les poings serrés.

James se tourna vers nous un bref instant, avant de partir à l'opposé, dérangé par quelque chose. Edward ne se dérida pas pour autant, et je passai devant lui en coup de vent. Je l'entendis protester faiblement, et je sortis le livre d'Esmée de mon sac comme si de rien était. Elle le prit en souriant, et je m'enquis de manière bien éloignée de la subtilité.

-Qu'est qu'il fait ici ?

Edward me rejoignit, intéressé.

-Il a été admit par le conseil d'administration. Indiqua Esmée, et Edward émit un grognement.

Cela parut déplaire fortement à Esmée, qui releva un sourcil de manière aussi fine qu'Alice, et rajouta d'un ton sans appel:

-Et j'étais pour sa réadmission, Edward.

Elle s'appliqua sur son prénom, de manière menaçante. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

-Mais... Ce qu'il a fait à Katrina est juste... Horrible. Tentai-je, au souvenir de la cousine de Benjamin.

Esmée me testa doucement du regard, avant de soupirer.

-Il n'était plus lui même. Il souffre d'une hyperactivité extrapolée soudaine. En fait une parte de son cerveau est trop développée, ce qui lui donne des troubles massifs du comportement. Dans ses états de crise, il est dangereux. Mais, appuya-t-elle, alors qu'Edward allait répliquer, il suit un traitement expérimental depuis deux mois en institut, et il a de très bon résultat. Alors sa réintégration est acceptée à condition que je le suive personnellement.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? Lança Edward, les poings serrés.

-Tu ne sais rien Edward, alors tu ne dis rien. Coupa froidement Esmée, s'énervant pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais.

Il se tut quelques secondes, les poings serré, et lâcha, d'une voix morne.

-J'en sais suffisamment.

Et il tourna les talons à une vitesse faramineuse, me plantant là avec Esmée, son regard noir d'habitude si doux pointé sur lui. Elle hocha la tête et poussa un long soupir désespéré, avant de tenter un sourire vers moi, légèrement affaiblie.

-Je suis désolée pour lui Esmée. Murmurai-je, au bout d'un moment. Excusez le il est assez... despotique depuis l'incident à l'anniversaire de Rose. Enfin, plus qu'avant en tout cas.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Me répondit-elle, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres fatiguées.

-Mais... Marmonnai-je au bout d'un petit moment. Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème ? Je veux dire... Ce qu'il a fait est grave, alors, même si il s'agit d'une maladie pour laquelle il est traité, il ne risque pas de... Rechuter ?

Esmée planta ses pupilles insistantes dans les miennes, comme si elle y cherchait une réponse, avant de répondre, en ouvrant son bureau.

-Oui, il y a des risques, notamment face à des personnes comme Alice ou toi -c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il c'est énervé. Il réagit de manière presque instinctive. Comme un prédateur. Mais c'était juste le premier choc, il n'y a pas de problème Bella, vraiment.

J'acquiesçai, et elle sourit.

-J'aimerais que vous lui laissiez une chance. Souffla-t-elle.

Lui laisser une chance. Cela paraissait encore tellement absurde. Ce type était fou. Au sens propre du terme. Une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité et une agressivité dangereuse. Mais je sentais dans le regard d'Esmée que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et Esmée avait si peu tord...

-J'essayerai de convaincre Edward. Marmonnai-je. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre quelque chose pour les autres... Ils ne sont pas encore au courant et...

Esmée fronça les sourcils.

-Si, Alice est au courant, je l'ai prévenue.

-Alors elle a délibérément choisi de ne pas le dire à Jasper... Soupirai-je. Vraiment Esmée, je vais essayer mais...

-Merci. Répondit elle simplement, souriante. Tu devrais rattraper Edward, maintenant.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et m'élançai dans le couloir à pas rapide, cherchant Edward du regard, la tête encore remplie de ma discussion avec Esmée. Je ne savais pas encore exactement si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Après tout, James était dangereux. Mais je m'étais engagée auprès d'Esmée. Et puis, lui laisser une seconde chance... Cela pouvait juste être ne pas le détester. Faire comme si... Il n'existait pas. Ou juste lui dire bonjour. Ou bien...

Je rentrai soudainement dans une masse de cheveux orange, et tombai à la renverse, me réceptionnant mal sur mon poignet qui me lança sauvagement. J'entendis un lourd chapelet d'insulte sortir de cette tignasse rouquine, et la fille -oui, il s'avérait que les cheveux appartenaient à une fille- me lança de ses yeux verts un regard à m'en glacer le sang. Je sentis alors deux mains me relever par la hanche, et Edward me grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible que je ne pris pas tellement la peine de comprendre, à moitié sonnée: la rousse venait de me parler.

-Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe à ce qui se passe devant toi, crétine. Siffla-t-elle.

-E-Excusez moi. Bégayai-je, alors qu'Edward me remettait totalement sur mes pieds, et ramassait mon sac.

-Tu te crois où ? Continua-t-elle, acide.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est déjà excusée. Répliqua Edward, sur le même ton, froid.

-Et je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles toi ? Elle ne sait pas se défendre toute seule ?

-Et si tu commençais par la fermer ? Rajouta-t-il, sans baisser le ton.

Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction, et émit un sifflement mécontent.

-Regarde en face de tes yeux la prochaine fois, potiche.

Et elle partit en me bousculant sans ménagement. Edward émit un sifflement mécontent, balança mon sac sur son épaule tout en m'attrapant par le coude d'un geste mécanique, et de me tirer vers l'autre bout du couloir. Je titubai à sa suite, et m'échouai contre un mur sombre un peu plus loin, éloignée des regards. Je remis ma ballerine en place, et Edward passa ses deux mains sur son visage en soupirant fortement. Je rabattis alors trois mèches derrière mes oreilles, et le fixais, mutine.

-Merci. Marmonnai-je au bout d'un moment, les joues rougies de l'effort et de la situation.

-De rien. Répondit-il froidement.

Or, les semaines ayant passées, je ne me contentais plus de l'ignorer, butée, et de partir dans le sens inverse pour qu'il vienne s'excuser en rampant, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était stupide. Non, j'avais désormais une approche moins fine.

-Tu recommences. Sifflai-je, et il releva ses yeux verts vers moi, avant de secouer la tête.

-Désolé.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès d'être aussi lunatique Edward. Répondis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était pour quoi ce ton froid ?

Il me regarda les yeux plissé, quelque peu agressé par mon ton pressant et froid, et un petit sourire tordu naquit sur ses lèvres en excuse.

-James. Marmonna-t-il, en s'asseyant contre le mur en face de moi. Je peux pas, Bella. Je peux pas comprendre qu'il puisse revenir ici comme si de rien était. Merde quoi il aurait pu la tuer. Alors maladie ou non... S'emporta-t-il, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux, les doigts crispés sur ses cheveux.

Alors, lentement, je me fis glisser face à lui, agenouillée, et récupérai une de ses mains dont les jointure blanchies ne se dessinaient que trop bien pour la mettre dans les miennes, et lui souris faiblement, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers moi hésitant. Il inspira profondément, et sa main se contracta sur une des miennes, et j'entrepris de la lui caresser de ma main libre. Il reprit une allure de respiration normale, et souffla, d'une voix cassée.

-Je peux pas Bella. Il a fait trop de mal autour de lui et imaginer qu'il pourrait vous en faire c'est juste... Il émit un soupir profond, et continua. Une fois ça m'a suffit. Royce n'est plus un problème et je n'ai franchement pas envie que James en devienne un.

-Esmée veut que vous lui laissiez une chance. Murmurai-je, et il se figea.

-Jamais Jasper n'acceptera. Trancha-t-il finalement.

-Je voudrais que _tu_ acceptes. Continuai-je, et il plissa les yeux, comme si cette simple idée le faisait souffrir.

-Bella je...

-S'il te plait Edward. Je crois en Esmée. Elle sait ce qu'elle dit, et si James à vraiment cette maladie, il nous faut l'aider. S'il te plait Ed...

-Tu es inconsciente. Accusa-t-il, me coupant dans mon élan. Bella tu as bien vu comment il a réagit quand il t'a vu ! Bella, répéta-t-il, les dents serrées, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il...

-Je ne vais pas aller me balader dans une ruelle sombre de Port Angeles accrochée à son bras Edward. M'énervai-je. Je ne dis pas qu'on va faire ça, je voudrais juste qu'on essaye de le connaître. Qu'on... Qu'on lui laisse une autre chance, il y a droit lui aussi. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a traversé, on ne doit rien conclure trop vite, Edward.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a traversé, mais je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait, et ça me suffit.

-Edward... Chouinai-je, à bout de nerfs.

-Mais Bella c'est de la démence ! On ne peut pas vous laisser avec Alice côtoyer James ! Et imagine que son mal reprenne le dessus quand tu es avec lui, hein ? On fait comment ? Il inspira longuement, tête baissée, avant de murmurer d'une voix atone. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Katrina Bella. Juste... pas toi.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je me sentis comme... légère. Edward serrait ma main avec une telle force que le sang ne devait même plus y circuler, et je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Il se serra en boule contre le mur, tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible.

-Tu serras toujours là pour me protéger, hein ? Soufflai-je faiblement, de but en blanc.

Il releva d'un geste vif ses yeux vers moi, les sourcils froncés, et me détailla lentement.

-Alors je n'ai pas de quoi m'en faire, Edward.

Je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, y rétablissant leur désordre habituel, et il esquissa un petit sourire discret, avant de souffler tout l'air de ses poumons, et de me regarder à travers ses cils.

-Je veux bien essayer Bella. Mais, objecta-t-il, je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Et ne le fréquente pas seule. C'est tout ce que je te demande. D'accord ?

Je lui souris, et il se releva, guère convaincu, avant de continuer notre route le long du couloir, vers le club d'hôte qui nous attendait depuis désormais trente bonnes minutes. Alice allait simplement nous tuer.

-Oh et à propos Bella. Tenta Edward, hésitant.

Je me tournai vers lui, et il poursuivit.

-Les gens dans lesquels tu t'embronches ont tendance à faire parti de ta vie de manière presque omniprésente, mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu fréquentes Victoria Habbot.

-Qui ?

-La rousse qui rêvait de t'égorger tout à l'heure.

-Oh. Répondis-je, en me souvenant d'elle, et de son regard menaçant à m'en glacer les artères. Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de la rajouter à ma liste d'amis. Au pire elle se liguera avec Tanya, elles devraient bien s'entendre... Je suis sure qu'elle aurait des atomes crochus avec Jane.

Il rit doucement, et attrapa un de mes doigts, qu'il se mit en entortiller contre les siens tout le long de notre chemin.

(...)

Jasper me fixait froidement, devenant presque effrayant. Alice avait les sourcils froncés, et réfléchissait à deux milles à l'heure, alors que Rosalie et Emmett s'attendaient surement à ce que je leur dise: « C'était une blague ! » en riant à gorge déployée. Jasper se racla la gorge, et prit la parole, distant.

-Tu plaisantes, Bella.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais je me sentais obligée d'y répondre quand même.

-Non.

-Si, tu plaisante. Grogna-t-il, en se laissant tomber à la renverse.

-J'ai eu autant de mal que toi à l'accepter Jasper, mais... tempéra Edward

-C'est hors de question ! Siffla Jasper, sans même prendre la peine d'écouter Edward en entier.

-_Mais_, insista-t-il, laisse la finir, elle n'a pas encore tout dit.

Jasper posa ses deux yeux bleu sur moi, et je perdis toute l'assurance que j'avais peiné à récolter depuis quelques mois. Jasper était effrayant, énervé. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que je vous demande de laisser une chance à James, mais...

-_Ce, n'est pas bizarre, c'est de l'inconscience ! _Rugit Jasper, en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table basse.

-Jasper. Siffla Alice, en lui lançant un regard noir. Laisses la finir.

-Mais, continuai-je, c'est Esmée qui m'a demandé de faire ça.

-Oh ! Ironisa Jasper. Ça change _tout_.

Mais il se tu rapidement face au regard plus que noir d'Alice.

-En fait, si James a causé tous ces problèmes, c'est parce qu'il soufre d'une maladie neurologique qui le rend dangereux. Mais Esmée dit qu'il est traité, et qu'il a de très bons résultats...

-Et alors ? Grogna Jasper. Ça ne change rien...

-Ça change tout ! S'exclama Alice, sans même porter attention à Jasper.

-Ah bon, et ça change quoi ? Demanda Emmett, légèrement perturbé.

-Et bien, cela signifie qu'il n'a pas décidé de faire ça, que c'est sa maladie qui l'a engendré. Expliqua Rose, en s'asseyant, rabattant sa longue robe feuillage contre ses jambes en se laissant tomber sur le pouf. C'est autant une victime que Katrina.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Siffla Jasper, et cette fois encore, Alice l'ignora avec superbe.

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella, il a le droit à une seconde chance.

-Alice ! S'indigna Jasper. Tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé à la rentrée de Septembre ou quoi ?

-Il n'était pas traité à ce moment là Jasper, et puis, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur de se sentir rejeter dans tous les sens.

Il ne répondit rien, et Alice se tourna vers nous.

-Qui en est ? Sourit elle.

Rosalie acquiesça en souriant, alors que je donnais mon accord pour Edward -qui même si il m'avait promis d'essayer, n'était toujours pas convaincu- et moi. Emmett sembla réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, et jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui jurait dans sa barbe, mécontent de la tournure de la situation. C'est donc à cet instant là, qu'Alice s'énerva plus que de raison.

-Jasper, arrête de réagir comme un gamin ! Je vais pas aller me balader avec lui dans un café ! Je sais ce qu'il a été, je ne suis pas stupide.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. Siffla-t-il, en réponse.

-Non, tu le sous entend, et c'est pire. Merde Jasper ! Je suis pas aussi bête que tout le monde semble le croire, je pensais qu'au moins toi tu l'aurais compris ! James à besoin d'aide pour se faire accepter, et je l'aiderai, que tu le veuilles ou non de tout façon, alors je pense que tu ferais mieux d'accepter.

Il ne rajouta rien, et se mura dans un silence de pierre, alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel, énervée. Elle interpela Emmett, qui accepta à son tour, puis Alice partit se changer, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

(...)

J'étouffai un bâillement, et Edward se laissa glisser du Pouf pour s'appuyer contre la table basse. La décoration de la pièce était magnifique, et exactement comme dans le croquis d'Alice, mais point de vu confort, j'avais vu mieux. Je tirai quelque peu sur ma robe, alors qu'Emmett, allongé par terre en travers, jouait à je ne sais quel jeu sur sa console noire. Légèrement bougon depuis qu'il avait capitulé devant Alice et accepté de donner une seconde chance à James, Jasper gribouillait je ne sais quoi sur une feuille blanche. Alice, souriante, finit ses deux ou trois retouches aux cheveux de Rosalie pour leur donner un côté un peu plus « Rock 'n' Roll » selon ses dire, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce que le Rock venait faire dans ça. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si je n'avais pas détruit ma coiffure, puis se leva de son habituelle marche sautillante pour aller chercher nos « oreilles ». Parce que bien sur, comme tout elfe qui se respecte, nous aurions droit aux oreilles pointues.

Visiblement fière d'elle, Alice inspecta brièvement tout le monde, avant de s'élancer vers Edward, à qui elle ébouriffa les cheveux, puis se recula en souriant.

-Il vous faut un petit côté sauvage... Justifia-t-elle.

Comme si Alice avait besoin de se justifier.

Elle s'approcha de Jasper, et répéta son action, avant de rester bloquée devant Emmett, perturbée. Il avait les cheveux trop courts pour ça. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de saisir une poignée de paillettes sombres qu'elle nous avait lancé dessus avec Rose, et le souffla sur Emmett. Visiblement fière d'elle, elle tapa dans ses mains, et sourit.

-So Perfect. Sourit-elle. Aller, on peut ouvrir maintenant !

Edward se releva péniblement, et je lui emboitai le pas, alors que Rosalie arrachait la console des mains d'Emmett, qui essaya un regard de cocker sans trop de succès, et se rabattit sur un chapelet de mécontentement, bougon. Alice ouvrit les grandes portes, et lança son habituel speech de bienvenue en souriant. Le club se rempli alors peu à peu, et j'aperçus Alec qui arrivait dans ma direction. Edward se tendit automatiquement, et Alec me sortit son sourire enjôleur, auquel je répondis le mieux que je pu.

-J'avais tord tout à l'heure. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

-Au sujet de ? Souris-je.

-Edward ! S'écria Tanya, qui arriva en souriant, et en me lançant un regard noir au passage.

Edward lui répondit par un sourire, et Alec continua sa phrase là où il l'avait commencé.

-...que tu étais magnifique, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais te voir encore plus belle.

Je rougis, et Tanya tira Edward jusqu'à une table assez loin de moi, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

-Et si nous allions nous assoir ? Sourit Alec, et j'acquiesçai.

Le fait que se soit Halloween ne changea pas grand chose au déroulement habituel du club. Si ce n'est que je reçu pas mal de commentaires sur mon déguisement, même de la part de Benjamin. Démétri était aussi lourd qu'a l'accoutumée, et Alec aussi pompeux. J'avais remarqué que Tanya était partit bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude, et qu'une fois qu'elle était partie, tout un groupe de dindes en folie s'étaient jetées sur Edward. Il y avait un arrière plan bruyant dans le club, et c'est avec plaisir que l'heure de la fermeture s'est annoncée. J'ai renvoyé mon client -dont j'avais oublié le nom- avec un petit sourire que je voulais triste, et il m'a annoncé qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, que j'ai enlevé mes chaussures en soupirant d'extase.

-Je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles Alice, renseignai-je, mais toutes les chaussures que tu me donnes me font un mal de chien...

-Non, moi ça va. Répondit Rosalie, en battant la mesure de son escarpin. Ta tenue a plu Alice.

-Je sais, je sais... Répondit-elle, en se laissant tomber sur Jasper. Je n'ai eu que des bons retours. Vous mettrez des slim plus souvent les gars.

Trois coups furent cognés à la porte, et Alice se fit glisser sur le pouf d'à côté en soupirant, alors qu'Edward lâchait mes cheveux qu'il avait entrepris de triturer.

Et James apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il avait ce même regard fatigué que tout à l'heure, et son regard hésitant passa d'Alice à moi, puis il avança, une légère pointe de fierté dans ses yeux.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Cracha Jasper, et Alice lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

-Bonjour. Sourit-elle. Désolé mais tu es en retard, le club est fermé.

-Je suis pas là pour le club. Répondit il simplement, dans un souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et continua. Je... Je suis venu sous les ordres, enfin, les _conseils_ d'Esmée. Je... je devais, je voulais m'excuser. Il se tourna vers Alice, et continua. Excuse moi si je t'ai fais peur la dernière fois, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Enfin, si ça l'était, mais c'était...

-T'en fais pas va.

Il acquiesça, puis se tourna vers moi. Edward fronça les sourcils, et posa sans s'en rendre compte sa main par dessus la mienne.

-Excuse moi toi aussi pour tout à l'heure. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un que j'avais pris pour proie avant et... c'était assez dur. Mais, t'en fais pas, je te ferais rien. Il vit la main d'Edward, et ricana une étrange lueur flottant dans ses yeux. Je vais pas la bouffer, Mansen, respire. Trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Edward ne répondit pas, et ne bougea par pour autant. James resta quelques secondes fixé sur ma main, puis se retourna, marmonnant un « au revoir » enroué.

-J'ai réfléchis. Annonça Alice, de but en blanc, sans même sourciller. James se tourna vers elle, hésitant, et Alice continua. Ce qu'il te faut, James, c'est une petite copine.

Et c'est ainsi que le plan « Caser James » Débuta.

(…)

**1er Novembre, Toussaint. – Club d'Hôte rendant hommage à Mickael Jackson. **

Thriller à fond dans les hauts parleurs du club d'hôte, la pièce changée pour l'occasion en une gigantesque reconstitution du clip, et une Alice habillée tout de noir, de fausses-larmes, de faux-sang sur les joues, elle s'assit sur un grand canapé noir, et inspecta James, tout vêtu de blanc, du regard. Il grogna, une moue grognon sur le visage, et leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Rose baissait le son de la stéréo.

-Premièrement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette tenue. Commença Alice. Deuxièmement, lève se regard de prédateur de tes lèvres, c'est pas ça qui va brancher les clientes. Et troisièmement, _Rose !_

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, en sourcil relevé.

-Qui t'a permis de baisser le son de la musique de seigneur Mickael ?

-J'ai eu pitié de nos oreilles, qui allaient exploser si on ne faisait pas vite quelque chose. Répondit elle, et Alice lui lança un regard assassin.

Elle jura, et se tourna vers James, qu'elle recommença à fixer, hésitante.

-Le problème avec cette tenue, c'est que je ressemble à une tapette. Répondit James, avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il a pas tord. Avoua Emmett, en jetant un coup d'œil à la sienne. T'es sur qu'il était pas Gay, Mickael ?

Alice leva à peine les yeux vers lui, qu'Emmett se tut. Ne jamais, au grand jamais insulter « The King Of Pop ».

Chaque garçon avait une tenue de scène de Mickael Jackson différente, et Alice, Rose et moi étions simplement vêtues de noir. Alice avait rajouté sur ses joues de fausses larmes rouges, pour « montrer sa tristesse immense d'avoir perdu le plus grand des grands de tout les temps ».

La veille, Alice avait décidé que pour aider à l'intégration de James au lycée, il fallait le caser avec quelqu'un. Alors, elle avait aussi décidé, que le lendemain même, elle mettrait en scène James, de manière à ce qu'il puisse se trouver une copine. Seul problème, et légèrement problématique, James s'était construit une réputation. Une très mauvaise réputation. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Alice, qui était presque certaine que son plan marcherait.

Depuis que ça avait été décidé, Jasper ne quittait plus Alice d'une seule semelle. Pas même pour qu'elle aille en cours. Il se méfiait de James, qui se contentait de se moquer de se trop plein de protection. En vérité, James passait le plus clair de son temps à lancer des remarques acerbes, et à énerver Edward. Il avait essayé d'énerver Rosalie, mais elle l'avait repris de volée, et il se gardait bien de la titiller depuis.

Il avait aussi tenté le coup avec Emmett, mais Rosalie avait légèrement mal pris son action, ce qui l'avait rapidement dissuadé.

Les seules à qui il ne disait rien, en fait, c'était Alice et moi. Les trois quarts du temps, il nous ignorait tout bonnement. Comme si il se méfiait de nous. Ou plutôt de ses réactions envers nous, je suppose.

Alice le fit tourner sur lui même, et il s'exécuta en grognant. Soudain, comme si elle venait d'avoir un éclair de génie, elle lui retira sa veste, et fit sortir sa chemise noire de son pantalon. Elle lui plaqua les cheveux avec du gel, et accrocha une rose Rouge à sa chemise.

-Et voilà ! Annonça-t-elle, fière. Plus rien à voir avec Mickael, mais bon...

-Ça lui donne un petit côté Vampire dangereux. Sourit Rosalie.

-Dommage que c'est pas halloween. Grogna Edward.

-Dis moi Mansen, ça t'arrive de la fermer des fois ? Je crois pas qu'on t'ait parlé, là précisément tout de suite.

Alors, comme ce qui devenait un reflex depuis 24h, je rattrapai Edward par le bras, et il se tourna vers moi en expirant. James ricana, et Edward lui envoya un regard noir.

-T'es pas un mec, même une fille peut t'arrêter en deux temps. T'es une tapette.

-Je vais te... commença Edward en se retournant, et je le rattrapais de justesse. Bella peux tu me lâcher s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répondis-je rapidement, d'une petite voix.

-Allé, ça suffit ! Coupa Alice, en tapant dans ses mains. Le club va ouvrir ses portes, alors pas de bagarre les gars. En plus, je suis sûre que tu perdrais Edward...

Ce dernier grogna, et se libéra de mon étreinte pour aller boire un verre, selon ses propres dire.

-Alors, prêt James ? Sourit Alice.

Il avala sa salive, et Alice ouvrit la porte.

(…)

Assit seul sur un canapé, une fille s'approcha de lui, et le regard noir qu'il lui lança sembla la refroidir sur le champ alors qu'elle repartait vers Jasper. James grogna, et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en soupirant, une seconde tenta sa chance, et elle eut droit au même traitement. Il se leva finalement, et se dirigea hors du club, d'un pas énergique. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle, et le suivis, après avoir vérifié que je n'avais plus de clients. James s'était assit contre un banc en pierre qui semblait décorer le mur, la tête entre ses mains, immobile. D'abord hésitante, je m'approchai finalement de lui, et m'assis sur le banc de pierre. Il se figea, et releva un regard noir vers moi, avant se se rendre compte que je n'étais pas une cliente, et de s'excuser.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec une fille, dis le à Alice, tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici.

Il ne répondit pas. Un petit silence gêné s'installa, et je commençai à gratter le vernis rouge qui recouvrait mon pouce avec appréhension. Il releva finalement la tête de ses mains, et soupira, en se tournant vers moi.

-C'est pas ça. L'idée me plait bien... Je veux dire, qui ne veut pas avoir de copine, hein ? Mais elles.. Elles sont trop potiches. Ce sont des poupées entres mes mains. Et je veux pas de poupée... J'en ai suffisamment eus depuis dix huit ans.

-Tu leurs parles même pas. Répondis-je, en me mordant la lèvre, essayant de calmer les trémolos de ma voix.

Je n'avais pas peur de lui, mais ça présence m'intimidait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Pas besoin de leur parler pour le voir. Elles sont toutes... des potiches. Incapables de penser par elles même et de se défendre sans personne avec elles pour les aider.

Je me sentais légèrement visée par ce trait de caractère.

-Elles n'ont peut être pas confiance en elles... plaidai-je.

Il ricana, et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleu me regardant avec insistante.

-Toi tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Elles, elles n'ont juste aucune personnalité, aucune vie... Elles sont vides. Et il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que ce type de fille.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, et Edward se tourna vers nous, légèrement échevelé, les sourcils froncés. Son regard passa de moi à James, de James à moi, et il me lança finalement un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur James, avant de se tourner vers moi une nouvelle fois.

-Bella ! Grogna-t-il, légèrement énervé.

-Quoi ? M'outrai-je, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

James ricana, et se leva du banc, rentrant dans la pièce.

-Je vais pas te la bouffer, Mansen, je te laisse tout le plaisir de le faire... Glissa-t-il, alors qu'Edward lui jetait un regard haineux.

Il se tourna finalement vers moi, les sourcils froncés, et je levai une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, l'ignorant. Il soupira, et se plaça devant moi, pour me fixer de ses deux yeux verts de manière presque incendiaire.

-Mais quoi Edward ? Craquai-je, et il plissa le nez, comme si c'était évident.

Et ça ne l'était pas.

-Je croyais que tu devais faire gaffe à James ! Grogna-t-il.

-Oh, ça va Edward, il n'est pas si dangereux que ça, regarde, il ne m'a rien fait !

-Mais bon sang, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ça, tu faisais attention, tu ne te baladais pas seule avec lui, et moi j'acceptais de lui laisser une seconde chance !

-Ah ! Parce que c'est un compromis maintenant ? Sifflai-je.

-Ça l'a toujours été. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah oui ?

-Exact.

Je plissai les yeux dans sa direction, puis me levai, passablement énervée, pour rentrer dans le club. Je l'entendis vaguement m'interpeler, et je montai le son de la stéréo sans même sourciller. Je n'aimais pas le chantage, et Edward était bien trop borné. Je m'assis lourdement en face de Benjamin, qui me sourit, et je vis du coin de l'œil Edward battre en retraite, colérique. J'aurais juré voir James rire.

**3 Novembre – Club d'Hôte en équitation. **

La première tentative d'Alice n'ayant pas marché, elle s'était finalement rabattu sur une autre idée: plutôt que de faire accepter James dans son ensemble, il fallait donner l'illusion qu'il était ce qu'il n'était pas, pour attirer les clientes qui apprendraient à le connaître, et aimerait le vrai James, et pas que l'illusion. Je n'avais moi même pas tellement compris son petit délire complètement déluré, mais j'avais préféré ne rien dire.

Elle avait donc décidé de le rendre humain au yeux de tous en le montrant comme un adorateur des animaux en tout genre. Et, elle avait eu la soudaine envie de faire du cheval. Ce qui nous avait donc mené à un club qui fait de l'équitation. Le jardin du lycée était ainsi devenu une gigantesque écurie.

Or, j'avais une sainte horreur des chevaux. Ils me faisaient peur. Me terrorisaient. Depuis que petite, une saleté de jument s'était emballé devant mes yeux et qu'elle avait envoyé à l'hôpital l'homme qui la montait, j'avais toujours été effrayé par ces immenses animaux. Et bien sur, il avait fallu qu'ils soient partout, tout autour de moi. Dans des box, certes, mais autour de moi tout de même.

Oubliant de se fait mes querelles passagères avec Edward, j'étais accroché à son bras, froissant sa chemise blanche sans même m'en rendre compte. Je devais aussi surement planter mes ongles dans ses bras, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Bien qu'il soit toujours passablement énervé lui aussi par notre dispute du mardi, il ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Oui, nous nous étions plus ou moins mis d'accord par la suite: je ne restais plus seule avec James, il essayait de se montrer un minimum poli. Mais une légère petite tension flottait tout de même dans l'air, surtout à cause du fait que je me débrouillais toujours pour trainer plus ou moins avec James, avec l'aide d'Alice, qui semblait adorer mon petit manège.

Alice tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains en souriant, et s'assit en tailleur sur la grande nappe de pique nique que nous avions mis sur la pelouse, a défaut de fauteuil. Elle réajusta la bombe sur sa tête, et pointa son index sur James.

-As tu compris ce que tu devais faire, James ? Se renseigna-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante.

Alice devait adorer les chevaux, j'en étais persuadée, vu la manière dont elle leur donnait ce foutu pain dur.

-Je fais semblant d'adorer les animaux, je ne leur lance pas de regard « assassin » et je souris.

Il joint le geste à la parole en souriant de manière parfaite.

-Yeah. Répondit Alice, pouce levé. Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tiqua-t-elle, tout à coup.

Un cheval émit un grognement sourd, et je raffermis ma prise sur le bras d'Edward.

-Elle a peur des chevaux. Renseigna-t-il, et Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as peur de ses magnifiques bêtes ? S'étonna Rosalie. Bella...

-Une jument a envoyé à l'hôpital un homme sous mes yeux alors ce ne sont pas des « magnifiques bêtes », se sont des _monstres_ !

Edward, Emmett et Jasper rirent, et Rosalie persista, indignée.

-Des monstres ? Ces magnifiques bêtes ? Tu es vraiment dérangée Bella.

Elle s'approcha d'un cheval tout blanc, et lui caressa affectueusement le museau.

(…)

Je remerciai une nouvelle fois le ciel que Tanya soit absente, et me rapprochais une nouvelle fois d'Edward, alors que cette saleté de bête toute noire approchait son immense tête de moi. Je devais être blanche comme un linge, car Emmett pouffa de rire, et Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée. Pas très loin de nous, James caressait un cheval marron en discutant avec une fille brune, qui riait abondamment. Alice était en train de monter un cheval sous les yeux ébahis de ses clients, et inquiets de Jasper. D'après lui, Alice avait la fâcheuse manie de tout faire tourner en catastrophe avec les animaux. Ce qui m'avait automatiquement effrayé, étant donné le type d'animaux qui nous entouraient.

Démétri s'en alla finalement en s'excusant, et Alec revint avec deux morceaux de pains durs. Il me sourit et m'en tendit un. Par nervosité, je jouais les idiotes.

-Je n'aime pas le pain dur. Éludai-je, ma voix prenant une fréquence basse ou haute selon les mots.

Il sourit, et Rosalie sembla amusée.

-Pour le cheval. Expliqua-t-il, et je me décalai encore un peu plus vers Edward.

-N-Non merci. Ça va aller je crois qu'il a suffisamment manger et puis...

-Ce n'est pas un petit bout de pain... Répliqua Alec, toujours aussi souriant. Allé viens, il ne va pas te mordre !

-Ça t'en sais rien... Marmonnai-je entre mes dents, et Emmett me prit par derrière.

Il me souleva de terre sans le moindre effort, et je jetai un regard en bais à Edward qui riait. « Traitre ! » Songeai-je, Pessimiste & Optimiste en accord avec moi. Emmett se rapprochait dangereusement de la grosse bête au poil sombre, et je me débattais de plus en plus. Rosalie me disait je ne sais quoi, et Alec me fixait, perturbé. Emmett me planta juste devant le gros animal, et je tremblai de tout mon corps. Rosalie me tint en place, et appela Alec, qui me tendit alors son pain.

-Va y Bella, donnes le lui, et on te lâche, promis. Négocia-t-elle.

-Pas question ! Éloignez moi de cette chose !

Je tentais de partir, mais Emmett me tint en place.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ils sont gentils comme tout... tempéra Alec, en lui caressant le museau.

Le gros chose remua les babines avec envie, et tenta de lui croquer la main. Je me liquéfiai sur place, et jetai un regard derrière moi à Edward, une saleté de sourire en coin collée sur son visage. Je gémis, et Rose me tendit le pain. Le cheval posa ses gros yeux noirs sur moi, et je tentai de lui approcher le pain de la gueule sans trop trembler.

-A plat dans la main Bella, ou il va te mordre les doigts. Souffla Alec, avec un petit sourire.

Je lâchais alors totalement le pain, qui tomba par terre, et le cheval se baissa pour le ramasser.

-Voila, je lui ai donné maintenant lâchez moi ! M'égosillai-je, et Emmett me tint en place.

-Tu ne lui a pas donné, tu lui as jeté, ça ne compte pas. Rétorqua Rose, perfide. A plat dans la main !

-Pour qu'il me morde ? Vous êtes malade levez moi de là... Suppliai-je

-Bella ! Grogna Rosalie, et elle m'enfonça le pain dans la main. Tu veux peut être le monter ?

J'avalai ma salive, et déposai le pain à plat dans ma main. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois, avant d'avancer doucement la main. Tout doucement. Tout tout tout doucement... Le cheval amena son museau près de ma main, et ouvrit sa gueule assez grand pour avaler ma tête. Je tremblai des pieds à la tête, et n'allais pas tarder à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Le cheval baissa son museau, et engloba mon pain, me laissant entrevoir ses dents jaunes et me léchant la main. Je fis un bond en arrière, sous le rire d'Emmett, et me jetai sur Edward agrippée à sa chemise. Il retint un rire, et referma doucement ses bras sur moi, caressant mon dos de manière réconfortante, alors que Rose lançait un « Et bien tu vois, c'était pas si difficile » stupide, à la cantonade.

J'entendis Alec, Rosalie et Emmett se rapprocher, et je décollai doucement ma tête de la chemise d'Edward.

-_Ne refaites jamais ça !_ Sifflai-je.

-Quoi, t'en a encore peur ? Grogna Rosalie, et je ne répondis pas.

Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre, aigüe et fort, et Alice tomba sur les fesses. Jasper trottina jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle insultait le cheval, promettant de le manger avec des pattes. Rosalie sembla énervée par ces propos, et se dirigea à pas rapide vers Alice, suivit de près par Emmett, qui riait.

-Et après vous osez me dire que ce n'est pas dangereux. Marmonnai-je, en émergeant doucement des bras d'Edward, mes membres cessant de danser la gigue.

-Ils ne sont pas dangereux, répliqua Edward, c'est Alice qui est dangereuse.

Guère convaincue, je levai les yeux au ciel, et Edward sourit. A côté d'Alice, Rosalie était en train de réconforter l'animal, en lui caressant affectueusement le poil. Jasper s'énervait contre Alice à voix basse, et Emmett... était en train de charmer quelques clientes à Jasper. Je jetai un coup d'œil à James, qui semblait toujours en train de parler, mais à un peu plus de filles cette fois. Il était en train de donner une carotte au cheval, quand celui-ci le mordit. Énervé, James fit un bond en arrière, jurant contre l'animal de manière bien moins... Soft qu'Alice. Les quatre filles qui parlaient se regardèrent, et deux partirent, alors que les deux autres tentèrent de parler à James. Mais celui-ci leur lança un regard réfrigérant, qui les fis battre en retraite.

-Ça va être une longue semaine... Grogna Edward, les yeux fixé au même endroit que moi.

Et je ne pouvais que lui donner raison.

**4 Novembre – Club d'hôte Sherlock Holmes.**

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'expirai tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons, pour ensuite les remplir une nouvelle fois. Alice devait de foutre de moi. Je fis balancer la grosse robe épaisse devant moi, et me mordis furieusement la lèvre. Oui, elle devait se foutre de moi. « Tu parles de la fille qui t'a fait te déguiser en gnome là. » Me rappela Pessimiste, et je jurai. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le tissus... Du satin, bleu nuit, unie de haut en bas, agrémentée de dentelle noir par endroit, et un léger châle en soie noir qui devait surement se déposer sur mes épaules. Deux baguettes chinoises devaient rattacher mes cheveux en un chignon. Je mis la robe en maugréant, et sortis.

Dans la salle, Rosalie se tenait droite comme un « i ». Une jupe en satin doré couvrait la totalité de ses jambes en plusieurs couches de tissu, et un corsé kaki en accord avec une petite veste aux manchettes brodées de dentelle faisait office de haut, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une coiffe de satin dorée. Joli, mais pas du tout _Rosalie_...

Quand à Alice, elle chantonnait quelque chose incompréhensible, assise juste à côté de Jasper, en train de griffonner quelque chose. Elle avait une grande robe vaporeuse blanche, emplie de petits dessins verts, et un long boa assortit. Un nœud de tissu marquait sa taille de manière élégante, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement lissés.

Jasper lui était plus... représentatif. En fait, il était déguisé en Sherlock Holmes. La panoplie complète, pipe et chapeau compris. Ce qui semblait l'énerver au plus haut point. A moins que se ne soit les manières d'Alice qui ne l'énerve. A mon avis, ça devait être un tout.

Emmett et Edward, eux, étaient plus soft. Un simple costume de l'époque noir en soie, sans plus de chichi, et une rose accrochée à la veste. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient ramenés en arrière, ce qui lui donnait vraiment un côté XXème siècle très prononcé. On aurait pu croire qu'il était né à cette époque. Tout cela lui allait... très bien.

Et il y avait aussi... James. Lui aussi avait un costume, à la base. Mais, il se foutait complètement de ce que disait Alice. « L'inconscient ! » songeai-je, en secouant la tête « Il devrait regarder où ça a mené Jasper de tenir tête à Alice... » . Il avait changé son costume d'époque en costume tout court, gardant la chemise de son uniforme, et le bas du costume, et rien de plus. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, mais ça n'avait plus rien d'un costume. Et Alice risquait de s'arrêter à ce fait là.

Je m'assis tant bien que mal avec cette robe, et Rose jeta un regard noir à la sienne. Alice pointa la bout de son nez, relevant son visage angélique de la feuille en balançant son boa autour de nous avec enthousiasme. Elle laissa son regard balader dans la pièce, et souris en nous voyant tous vêtu ainsi, puis sont regard se posa inévitablement sur son révolutionnaire personnel, et elle se planta devant James.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de saper mon autorité vu le scandale que tu as fais hier ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés.

-Comment vont tes fesses ? Railla-t-il.

Alice devint rouge pivoine, émit un grognement outré et alla ouvrir les portes avec fracas, sans prévenir personne. Jasper posa en soupirant son carnet de note, et tenta de prendre un sourire charmeur, alors qu'Emmett relevait Rose, et que je tentai moi aussi d'en faire de même. Edward me rejoignit rapidement et m'y aida, alors qu'Alice prenait la parole, d'une voix faussement joyeuse devant tout le monde, vexée par James. Alice était assez susceptible.

-Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous accueillir, en ce jour du club d'hôte version Sherlock Holmes ! Le brillant détective nous fait honneur de sa présence -elle désigna Jasper qui lui lança un regard noir, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire- et nous allons résoudre le mystère du cloché. Pour cela vous serez accompagné de vos hôtes, bien entendus, et vous ferez une sorte de chasse au trésors dans le lycée. L'équipe qui trouvera le mystère la première aura le privilège de rester avec son hôte une journée entière. Alors, ça vous tente ?

Elle sourit, et tout le monde entra. Je commençai à prier pour que mon équipe ne gagne pas, et que Tanya ne gagne pas non plus. Tout le monde commença à rentrer, et Jasper -après avoir lancé un regard plus que noir à Alice- a distribué les cartes au trésors à tous les participant.

Je suivais avec peine les miens depuis une bonne demie heure, et ils semblaient bien trop malin pour mon bien. Ils avaient déjà résolu trois indices sur cinq, et je n'avais franchement pas envie de passer la journée avec eux. J'allais essayer de les ralentir, quand on tomba nez à nez avec le groupe d'Edward sur notre gauche, et sur James, à droite. Tanya me décomposa du regard, et sa main se raffermit autour du bras d'Edward, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres. James se contenta de continuer son chemin, les yeux fixé sur le jardin, au dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil, et ne remarquai pas grand chose, si ce n'est un groupe de personnes. Ça devait surement le perturber que des gens soient encore là à cette heure, rien de plus.

-Alors, vous en êtes ou ? Sourit poliment Alec, à Tanya, qui répondit, souriante.

-Je ne sais même pas. Elle gloussa, et Edward sourit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Benjamin, me pointa le couloir que venait d'emprunter James du doigt. N'ayant pas envie de rester là une seconde de plus, je pris la direction indiquée, sous le regard lourd de Tanya. Je n'aimais pas les chasses au trésor de toute façon. Je n'avais jamais aimé ça, et le fait que l'on soit déguisé n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'eus tout de même une petite pensée pour Jasper, déguisé en Sherlock Holmes, juste pour avoir énervé Alice la veille. Le pauvre. Mes clients prirent la direction du dehors, et je les suivis, sans trop d'entrain, discutant le mieux que je pouvais avec chacun d'eux. Une fois dehors, je remarquai une nouvelle fois James, assit sur un banc, le regard rivé sur le petit attroupement d'élève. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, et pris la parole, le faisant sursauter involontairement.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Il se tourna vers moi, et me scruta de ses petits yeux.

-Retourne jouer. Cracha-t-il.

J'encaissai, et continuai.

-Alice ne t'a pas dit de faire quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers moi, passablement énervé, et répondit.

-Je sais pas. C'est pas comme si ce qu'elle disait marchait aussi...

-Si tu n'essayes pas...

-Tu m'emmerdes.

Là, par contre, je tiquai.

-Va te faire voir, j'essaye juste de t'aider moi.

Et je retournai avec mon groupe. Il devait s'en foutre de toute façon. Benjamin me fixait, les yeux plissé, et passa de moi à James en quelques secondes, avant de se reporter sur la carte. Je me souvins alors que Katrina était sa cousine, je jetai un coup d'œil à James, essayant de voir si il montrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de remord, pour voir qu'il venait de se lever, et de partir.

J'entendis alors dans la nuit les cris excités d'Alice, qui arrivait en sautillant. James rebroussa alors chemin, peu désireux de se frotter à Alice apparemment. Je souris en entendant Alice , quand une voix qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose s'éleva derrière moi.

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter de gueuler comme des malades ?

Je me glaçait. Oh oui, je connaissais cette voix. Alice se tourna vers Victoria Habbot, un faux sourire sur les lèvres et s'avança. Elle avait ce même regard déterminé que le jour où elle avait frappé Tanya, et je m'élançai à sa hauteur. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, mais je pouvais encore moins en faire en restant en retrait.

-Quel est ton problème ? Sourit Alice, et la rousse la toisa avec férocité.

-Tu piailles. Et ça porte sur mon système nerveux. Répondit-t-elle.

-Navrée. Ne me lance surtout pas un sort... fit mine de paraitre ennuyée Alice.

« What ? »

Je relevais les yeux vers le petit attroupement, et remarquais une grande banderole sombre portée au dessus d'eux. Inscrite rouge sur noir à la peinture fraiche qui coulait encore, on lisait de manière assez ostentatoire « Club de vaudou – magie noire en tout genre ». Oh. Ça commençait à s'expliquer. La rousse plissa le nez, remontant sa lèvre qui laissa entrevoir une joli canine bien marquée.

-Quoi, tu mords ? Provoqua Alice, et Victoria avança d'un pas de plus.

J'entendis ses amis du vaudou lui dire d'arrêter, et je me plaçais juste à côté d'Alice.

-Alice, je pense que ça va aller... Marmonnai-je, et Alice m'ignora superbement.

-Je te connais toi, annonça soudainement Victoria, t'es celle qui regarde pas devant elle quand elle marche.

-Encore ! S'écria Alice, en se tournant vers moi. Bella, t'abuses là...

Je ne répondis pas, et un grand noir se posa en face de nous, juste à côté de Victoria. Il posa son regard noir sur moi, puis sur Alice, sans même sourciller. Ses dreadlocks pendaient sur chacune de ses épaules, et Victoria se recula, intimidée. Même Alice se tut, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à son opposant.

-Je crois que la discussion est terminée, maintenant.

-Je le crois aussi. Ajouta Alice. Je parlerai moins fort, mais ne venez plus nous importuner.

-Ni moi, ni personne. Admit-il, sans même sourire.

Cela parut relativement déplaire à Alice, qui mit toute son énergie à lui offrir un sourire plus que convainquant. Le grand noir se tourna alors, et retourna dans son petit cercle. Victoria nous lança un dernier regard noir, avant de lui emboiter le pas. Alice se retourna, énervée, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son groupe. J'allais rejoindre le mien, quand elle m'interpela soudainement, les yeux froncés, fixant le labyrinthe avec perplexité.

-Bella, c'est pas James là bas ?

Je suivis son regard, et aperçu la silhouette de James, appuyé contre le dit-labyrinthe, fixant le cercle de vaudou.

-Qu'es ce qu'il regarde... Marmonna-t-elle, son regard allant du cercle à James, avant qu'elle ne se fige. Non ! Il est pas bête à ce point quand même...

Et soudain, sans prévenir, elle partit en trottinant jusqu'à lui.

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, je tentai de la suivre. Quand elle arriva au niveau de James, elle éclata d'un rire vainqueur, pointant son index vers lui.

-Tu sais que t'es stupide comme mec, quand même ?

-Je trouve que t'es plutôt mal placé pour parler. Répondit-il au tac-o-tac.

-T'avais une fille en vue en fait ! Persista-t-elle, en l'ignorant.

-Qu'est que tu raconte Ali... Oh !

Je venais de comprendre. Oui, c'était plutôt logique en fin de compte. Je jetai un petit regard au cercle de vaudou. Quatre filles. Laquelle ?

-Victoria est pas mal, mais un peu trop explosive à mon goût. Renseigna Alice, en souriant.

Voilà qui répondait à ma question. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me demander comment Alice l'avait deviné. Inutile, Alice savait toujours tout de toutes façons...

-Au moins ce n'est pas une potiche conditionnée par le peuple.

-Tu t'entends comme tu parles ? Sourit Alice.

-Tu t'es vu comme t'es habillée ? Répliqua-t-il.

Outch !

-Bref. Siffla Alice. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, depuis ce temps je te cherchais une fille, alors que tu savais celle que tu voulais... Non mais vraiment fallait le dire, maintenant je sais ce qu'on va faire c'est logique... Et puis il n'y a rien d'autre à faire c'est le cours normal des choses... Vraiment, tu nous a pas simplifié la tache... T'es plutôt borné comme mec. Et chient en plus de ça ! Si elle veut de toi ça sera un miracle... Elle se tut environ trois quarts de secondes, avant de tourner les talons. Bon je retourne voir mon groupe. On se voit lundi, _Jamsie_ !

Je restais silencieuse un petit moment.

-Je la connais depuis un moment, mais son débit de paroles est toujours aussi impressionnant... Marmonnai-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va foutre encore ? Grogna James, avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu devrais te barrer toi aussi, on voudrait pas que Mansen se remette en colère parce que tu es restée plus d'une minute seule avec moi tout de même.

Il me lança un sourire condescendant, et il partit. « Charmante façon de me congédier... » pensai-je, alors que Démétri m'annonçait fièrement qu'ils avaient résolu l'indice suivant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que les autres équipes les aient déjà tous résolus.

**7 Novembre – Club d'Hôte... Fermé. **

Alice placarda la pancarte « FERMÉ » sur la porte d'un geste vif, visiblement fière de son action, et se tourna vers James.

-C'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, rappelle toi le.

-Mais qu'on fait quoi Alice... S'énerva Rosalie, pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est ce que tu tenais tant à ce que le club soit fermé ?

-Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne pouvons toujours pas nous trouver à deux endroits en même temps, et nous serons au cercle de magie noire durant les horaires du club.

C'était donc ça le plan si génial: passer l'après midi avec Victoria Habbot, dans l'espoir qu'elle se rende compte de la présence de James et tombe sous le charme ? Alice avait déjà eu de meilleures idées. Et bien des pires aussi.

-Pardon ? S'égosilla Rosalie.

-C'est obligatoire...? Se plaignit Jasper.

-Pour quoi faire ? Soupira Edward.

Emmett était le seul vraiment enthousiaste en fait. Même James ne semblait pas ravi.

-Hep, hep, hep, hep, la naine. C'est quoi ce plan ?

-On va dans le club de vaudou, tu fais connaissance avec Vicky, et... C'est à peu près tout. Avec un peu de chance, elle fera le reste.

-Qui c'est Vicky ? Maugréa Edward.

-Victoria Habbot. Clarifiai-je, et Edward haussa les sourcils.

-T'as pas mieux comme petite amie potentielle ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est James qui la veut. Expliqua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

-Victoria Habbot ? Tiqua Jasper.

-Oui, pourquoi tu préfère que je reste sur ta Alice ? Proposa James, les yeux sombres.

Jasper était près à lui en mettre une, mais Rosalie les ramena instantanément sur terre.

-_Je ne vais pas dans le cercle de magie noire !_ Siffla-t-elle, en se reculant le plus possible de la porte, comme si elle en avait peur.

Et apparemment, c'était le cas, vu son teint blafard, et ses doigts crispés sur son sac.

-Rose... Chouina Alice, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne fais pas ta difficile...

-Je n'y vais pas ! Trancha-t-elle, en reculant un peu plus.

-Rosie, c'est toi même qui le dit toujours, il faut affronter ses peurs... Tenta Emmett, en s'approchant.

-Pour vous oui, mais pas pour moi. Répliqua-t-elle, belliqueuse.

-Rose, ils ne vont pas t'ensorceler ! Soupira Alice.

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur ! On y peut rien, alors vous me laissez tranquille ! S'énerva-t-elle, et je tiquai.

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi, là ? Grinçai-je. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi de jeudi avec ces saletés de bestioles énorme et tu m'as forcé à leur donner à manger, alors tu vas ramener tes fesses dans ce cercle de magie, et la fermer.

Rose blanchit à vue d'œil, et Emmett la souleva en poids par derrière. Elle poussa un cri persan, et commença à se débattre, alors qu'Emmett riait. J'étais légèrement peinée pour elle, alors qu'elle semblait en train de s'étouffer, mais mon empathie s'arrêtait là. Après tout, je n'étais pas mieux moi, quand elle m'avait forcé à m'approcher de ces grosses... _choses_ ! Le coup des chevaux me restait en travers de la gorge, et je n'étais pas prête à l'avaler de si tôt. Emmett consentit finalement à poser Rosalie, qui serra son sac avec force, faisant blanchir ses jointures avec plus de force que la première fois, inspirant et expirant de manière volontairement régulière.

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais ne pas avoir envie de lui parler ? Éclaira soudainement James, en s'asseyant sur un banc de pierre de la décoration avec lourdeur.

-Personne n'est assez stupide pour penser ça. Éluda Alice, d'un revers de la main.

-Apparemment, lui si. Coupa Edward.

Alice fronça les sourcils, et accusa le coup, en détaillant lentement James du regard. Celui-ci ce contenta de rester immobile, la fixant avec provocation, avant de la renseigner sur le fait qu'elle lui « prenait la tête », et elle ne tiqua même pas, probablement habituée. Elle recommença soudainement à sourire, et reprit son petit chemin jusqu'à la salle de vaudou.

-Je crois qu'elle s'en fout. Renseignai-je, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Ou alors elle a décidé que cela n'avait pas grande importance. Clarifia Edward.

Jasper suivit Alice en jurant quelques paroles sur je ne sais quoi, et James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se levant, allant à leur suite sans même prendre la peine de montrer son désaccord autrement que par un regard noir, qui était plus qu'habituel chez lui. Alice s'arrêta devant la porte du cercle de magie noire, et Emmett tint Rosalie en place, alors que celle-ci était livide. Je me sentais un peu vache de lui faire subir ça, mais le regard noir qu'elle m'adressa me rassura sur le fait qu'elle était encore en forme.

Alice tapa trois coups à la porte noire, sur laquelle le club avait inscrit en cursive délicates: « Cercle de Magie Noire – Satan est notre maitre à tous. » Rosalie frissonna, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche comme désolé de ces propos. La grande porte grinça un peu trop, et Victoria apparu sur le bas de la porte. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient cachés par une grande robe sombre à capuche, et ses yeux rouges écarlates me glacèrent sur place. Son regard se posa sur Alice, puis sur moi, avant de passer à tous les autres, et elle soupira.

-Encore vous... Qu'es ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Jolies lentilles. Souris aimablement Alice.

Victoria haussa les sourcils, et ignora Alice, en se tournant vers Jasper, juste à côté d'elle.

-Nous voulons essayer le club de magie noire. Clarifia-t-il, en souriant, et Victoria eut un affreux rictus. Nous sept.

Le regard de la harpie passa sur tout le monde, et je crus -à moins que se soit mon espoir de me débarrasser de James qui avait lancer une ombre de froid sur le club par sa seule présence-que son regard s'attarda sur son prétendant. Elle se décala finalement un petit peu, nous laissant passer, et referma la porte derrière nous.

La pièce était sombre, et circulaire. Une sorte de fumée d'encens flottait dans la pièce, et plusieurs personnes étaient là chacune vacant à ses occupations. Rosalie jura en Espagnol, sans que j'en connaisse trop la raison, et Emmett rit. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers nous, curieux, et j'entendis James marmonner des menaces de mort à l'encontre d'un homme en tunique noire qui était à la table des « sortilèges ».

Victoria nous amena jusqu'à un grand cercle de pierre, qu'elle enjamba sans trop de cérémonie, et elle interpela le grand noir de la dernière fois, assez pompeusement à mon goût.

-Monsieur Laurent, puis-je vous parler ?

Quelqu'un à côté du grand noir tressaillis, et lança quelques chose comme « c'est _Sir_ Laurent », mais il le fit taire d'un revers de la main.

-Ils veulent faire un « essai ». Expliqua-t-elle, et Laurent s'avança vers nous, les lèvres pincées.

Il jaugea Alice du regard, qui souriait comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant de passer à Jasper, las de tous ces stratagèmes depuis le début de la semaine, pour ensuite passer à moi, puis Edward. Il tiqua légèrement pour Rose, et eut un grognement dédaigneux, ce qui ne plus pas à Emmett, qui lui lança un regard effrayant, qui ne fit même pas reculer Laurent, alors que l'homme à côté de lui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il passa finalement à James, qui regardait Emmett, un petit rictus sur le visage.

Il joignit finalement ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour renvoyer une mèche en arrière, puis pointa son doigt sur Emmett et Rosalie, avant de lâcher de sa voix puissante.

-Vous deux, vous sortez.

Rosalie ne se le fit pas dire de fois, et partit au petit trot dehors. Laurent réajusta son expression sur Alice, et eut un horrible sourire.

-Vous aussi. Elle afficha une mine outré, et il rajouta pompeusement. Je ne sens pas la puissance dans votre vous intérieur.

Jasper ricana, et Alice lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, avant de sortir en me lançant un regard insistant qui me criait presque de caser James avec Victoria le plus vite possible, et de sortir en prenant bien le soin de claquer la porte. Laurent nous détailla une nouvelle fois, puis se retourna, en jetant un coup d'œil à Victoria, qui jura. Elle nous entraina alors dans une sorte de vestibule, et nous passa quatre tuniques identiques à la sienne.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous faire remarquer, Laurent adore virer les nouveaux, et j'adorerai vous foutre dehors.

Elle nous lança un regard insistant à Edward et moi, et sortit. James ricana une nouvelle fois, et enfila la robe sans trop de cérémonie, avant d'aller vers une table. En fait, la salle s'organiser en atelier. Chaque table avait une spécification différentes, et toutes étaient plus lugubres les unes que les autres. Jasper poussa un long soupir, avant de rentrer lui aussi dans la salle, suivit d'Edward, et je leur emboitai le pas.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? Murmurai-je.

-On case le plus vite possible James. Grogna Jasper. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il s'en aille.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Admit Edward.

-Oui, mais on fait ça comment ? M'énervai-je, et Jasper jeta un coup d'œil à Victoria, puis à James, assis à la table des poupées vaudou, en train de se faire expliquer comment en construire une. On va la jouer à la Alice. Répondit-il, simplement.

Il se dirigea alors à la table de Victoria, et nous le suivîmes. Elle était en train de distribuer les cartes, quand Jasper demanda, d'une voix assez forte, et je devais le reconnaître, assez exaspérante, comment elle faisait. Elle lui lança un regard noir, et ne répondit pas. Edward sur enchéris par dessus, et Victoria semblait bouillir de l'intérieur, et se leva d'un bond. Seul problème, je me trouvais sur son passage, et elle me percuta avec force. Elle se tourna vers moi, furibonde, et courut presque jusqu'à une autre table.

-Bien joué Bella ! Me félicita Jasper. Très fin, vraiment, bravo, c'est toi qui l'a le plus énervé.

Ah ! Si seulement j'avais fais exprès... Edward me lança un regard moqueur, et je lui intimai de se taire, alors que Jasper allait répéter son opération sur l'autre table.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième table, que Victoria se mit à celle de James. Celui ci haussa un sourcil dans notre direction, et je me mordis la lèvre, alors qu'il nous fixait, énervé. Je m'assis moi aussi, à côté de Jasper, et Edward fit de même. Victoria nous fixa méchamment, avant de taper du poing sur la table colérique. Le petit blond qui était en train de confectionner sa poupée la regarda effrayé, avant de se lever. Jasper ne sembla nullement décontenancé, et entrepris de coudre des cheveux blonds à sa poupée.

-Vous allez arrêter de me suivre bande d'abrutis ? Grogna-t-elle, furieuse.

-On veut apprendre les ficelles du métiers. Annonça innocemment Edward, et Jasper acquiesça.

-Retourner jouer les escortes dans votre petits club, et venez plus nous emmerder. Persista-t-elle, mauvaise.

James ricana, et Edward ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas troublé par ce qu'elle venait de sous entendre, alors que mes joues étaient plus rouges que la robe de la poupée à Jasper. Un petit silence flotta dans l'air, et Victoria le troubla une nouvelle fois.

-T'es vraiment un pauvre paumé en couture toi. Lança-t-elle soudainement, et James siffla.

-J'en ai marre de me piquer avec les aiguilles !

Elle ricana à son tour, et Jasper sourit.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a les dés à coudre. Répondit la rousse, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, ah, très amusant, j'y avais pas pensé, mais tu vois, mes doigts ne rentrent pas la dedans.

-J'en suis désolée pour toi. Ironisa-t-elle, et se fut mon tour de sourire.

Ils... Flirtaient, non ?

**11 Novembre – Club d'hôte ~ Repas à la cafétéria.**

-Si jamais ma carrière de styliste ne marche pas, je deviens entremetteuse.

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Bella, quand est ce que tu vas enfin accepter mes services ? Soupira-t-elle, et je virai au rouge.

-La ferme Alice. Grognai-je, et Jasper rit.

-Ah, j'aperçois la chevelure de Victoria. Renseigna Rosalie, et Alice se hissa sur les coudes, s'appuyant sur la table pour se surélever et avoir une vue d'ensemble. Verdict: le rendez-vous a-t-il été une réussite...?

Avec le ton qu'elle employait pour dire sa phrase, Rosalie ressemblait de plus en plus à une présentatrice de télé réalité. Jasper tira Alice sur sa chaise, et elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Dans l'entrée de la cafétéria, Victoria entra, et scanna tout le monde du regard, pour finalement tomber sur James, de qui elle s'approcha à pas lent. Elle s'assit en face de lui, non sans se pencher au dessus de la table et de lui offrir un baiser... flamboyant. Elle ne reprit son souffle qu'après avoir finit, et se posa sur sa chaise. Alice tapa dans ses mains avec excitation, et Jasper soupira.

-On est débarrassé de James. Sourit-il, rêveur. Je commence à aimer cette fille, vraiment.

-James était plutôt gentil. Répondit Alice, en sirotant sa boisson.

-Ouais... Répliqua Edward, d'un ton sarcastique. On l'invite cet été ?

-Je le préfère lui, à Jacob. Répondit Rosalie, en haussant les épaule.

-Pourquoi est ce que toutes les personnes que tu n'aimes pas doivent être comparées à Jacob ? Soupirai-je, et elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Parce que lui c'est pire que tout, c'est... Psychique !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Edward rit discrètement.

-Oh, Jamsie arrive. Lança Alice, d'un ton joyeux.

En effet, James s'était levé de sa chaise, laissant une Victoria bougonnant devant son assiette, et se dirigeait vers nous. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous décomposa tous du regard. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il nous voyait, s'attardant sur Alice, comme pour se prouver quelque chose, puis il sourit.

-Je ne vous remercierai pas tous pour ça. D'abord parce que je suis sur que vous l'avez presque tous fait pour vous débarrasser de moi -Jasper acquiesça, et James eut son fameux ricanement- alors je voulais juste vous dire... Il pris une profonde inspiration, et continua: Vous êtes la bande de crétins les plus malades que je connaisse. Et je reste plutôt poli étant donné que Miss Hale n'est pas très prompte à m'entendre jurer. Il eut un rire caustique, et continua. Non vraiment, vous êtes...

Nous dûmes paraître outrés, car il rit, et tourna les talons, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Bye, les gars, éclatez vous bien sans moi !

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Lâcha Rosalie, froidement. Je préfère Jacob.

-Oh my god ! S'exclama Emmett, comme si les paroles de Rose étaient encore plus choquantes que celles de James.

-Il ne manque pas de culot. Grinça Edward.

Alice se contenta de rire, et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'adore son merci. Annonça-t-elle finalement, et j'haussai un sourcil.

-Je n'appelle pas ça un merci. Tiquai-je.

-Et bien lui si. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je regardai James s'assoir en face de Victoria, souriant, alors qu'elle lui lançait une remarque acerbe en grognant. Il répliqua quelque chose en souriant, et elle fit la moue. « Alice a peut être raison. » Risquai-je, en me souvenant de toute cette semaine passée avec lui. James n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, ou alors, tout dans la provocation. Il ressemblait à Victoria en un sens. Il était assez maladroit. Peut être, essayait-il de nous dire... Qu'il nous aimait bien malgré... Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ?

-Oh ! S'exclama soudain Jasper, en fouillant dans son sac. J'ai un truc pour toi Rose, je le garde depuis lundi dans l'intention de le finir, et je l'ai fini hier alors...

Il en sortit un bout de tissu qui enveloppait je ne sais trop quoi, et le fit glisser sur la table, en direction de Rose. Celle ci haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, et commença à déplier le petit tissu, avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Entre ses mains, une petite poupée miniature d'elle même la regardait avec un affreux rictus sur les lèvres. Elle jeta la petite poupée devant elle, et fit un bond en arrière, alors qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée. Droite comme un « i », la main sur le cœur à trois mètres de la table, elle jeta un regard mauvais à Jasper, avant de saisir son sac, nous maudissant tous, alors que nous étions hilare, et partit sans demander son reste.

-Va te faire voir, Jasper Withlock ! Jura-t-elle, en claquant la porte de la cafétéria.

-Il faut affronter ses peurs, Rose... Scanda-t-il, alors qu'elle partait dans le couloir d'un pas rapide.

Emmett la suivit finalement, essayant de retenir ses rires, et Alice observa la petite poupée, en la faisant tourner entre ses mains. Je commençai à me lever, pour aller à mon cour de Science avec Edward, et j'aperçus James et Victoria sortir de la cafétéria, en échangeant un de ces baisers dont eux seuls semblaient avoir le secret. C'était comme si... Ils se dévoraient mutuellement. Toujours cette même force, cette même bataille qu'eux seuls étaient aptes à combattre, puis ils brisèrent leur baiser, un petit sourire malin sur les lèvres, et Victoria entortilla ses doigts autour de ceux de James, récupérant une goute de sang qui perlait le long de sa lèvre.

Apparemment, pour eux l'automne était bien la saison des amours.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Edward, qui posa sa main sur ma hanche, et m'entraina vers notre prochaine salle de cour. Et, un regard que je n'avais pas sentis depuis un moment me vrilla le dos avec insistance.

Et ce regard s'appelait Tanya.

« Tic, Tac... »

* * *

* * *

**_Voila !_**  
_Alors heureux ? (Pitié, répondez comme dans la Pub: Très Heureux !)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! James est totalement... Pas comme dans le livre, je sais ! Mais, allez faire devenir un méchant gentil en gardant son caractère, et vous comprendrez mon malaise !Je m'excuse, tout ça va un peu vite, mais c'était pour m'amuser, c'est pas comme si ça avait une réelle importance dans la fiction, sachez le !  
_

_Le prochain sera le derniers qu'on pourra qualifier de léger (enfin, aussi léger qu'il puisse être il risque tout de même d'être plutôt intense, enfin bref !) et ensuite je passe sur la série de chapitre qui amène inévitablement la fin. Ce chapitre est là en quelque sorte pour vous offrir une petite dernière fois le Club d'Hôte et le Lycée au calme, parce que tout commence juste après. D'ailleurs, la fin de chapitre commence, non ? hé hé..._

_Bon et bien, Merci d'avoir lu et..._  
_Une **Grande Review**, pour commenter tout ça ?_  
_J'aime pas les Zéros dans le compteur de Review, vous me faite passer au dessus de 1,100 ? :D_  
_Soyons des grands malade, la vie et courte ! _  
_Appel à tout mes lecteurs ! Pret, Feu... **REWIEWER** ! _


	18. Dérapage Incontrôlé avant le Happy End

**_Quand il y a du Mystère dans l'air, quand un crime affreux reste impunis ! _**  
**_Il vont surgir rapide comme l'éclair... Nos deux amis Sylvestre et Tweety ! ~_**

_Et bien nous voila revenus aux bonnes vieilles habitudes d'attentes des chapitres... _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._ Non sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui dans le chapeau. Alors je vais faire ça de manière brève ! MERCI pour vos **1143 Reviews** ! C'est juste... Waoh. Je touche plus terre, vous êtes géniaux ! Tous ! Nous approchons encore un peu plus de la fin avec ce chapitre, qui n'est plus dans l'esprit du précédent, et qui risque de vous décevoir pour le style d'écriture de la fin, mais je suis au bout du rouleau, Brevet la semaine prochaine oblige, je suis très prise... Et puis soyons clair, j'ai l'impression de servir du réchauffé ! Vivement le prochain chapitre où je vais m'amuser ! Kyaa ah ah ah ah ! _

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture, Merveilleux lecteurs !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Dérapage Incontrôlé avant de Happy End.**

_Le pompier semblait me sermonner froidement, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait. Le sang battait dans mes tempes à une vitesse faramineuse, et ma respiration devenait hachée. Pourtant, tout autour de moi restait silencieux, mort. « Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... »._

_**Le 21 Décembre**_

J'avais pris la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver en retard tous les mercredi, c'était un fait. Entre les cours de sports infernaux, et les après midi d'Alice qu'elle semblait préparer avec chaque fois plus de motivation pour me dégouter de toute forme d'activité, j'avais vite décrété que ce jour était un jour maudis. Alors le matin, je prenais mon temps pour me lever de mon lit, et ne m'en faisait pas trop quand les appels téléphoniques d'Alice se faisaient de plus en plus pressent. Et d'une part, parce que quoi que je fasse, j'aurais droit à des tours de terrain supplémentaires, alors autant m'éviter la corvée de devoir tenir tête à Alice: et d'autre part, parce que Tanya prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer la dite Alice dans les vestiaires depuis leur petite... bagarre. Ajoutant à ça le fait que nous nous relayions Kate, Rose et moi pour retenir Alice, les Mercredi matin étaient explosifs. Non, il était normal que je sois en retard un mercredi matin.

Toutefois, ça l'était moins le Jeudi matin. Là, c'était une catastrophe, parce que je commençais par ma matinée quasi-quotidienne de Français, et que Aro Volturi n'était pas un tendre. C'était même tout le contraire: un perfide, sadique et sournois. Alors, quand j'ai vu que mon réveil semblait indiquer de manière moqueuse que si je n'étais pas au lycée dans dix minutes j'allais être en retard, je fus prise de haut le cœur, et je dévalais les escaliers en priant les saints pour ne pas tomber. Je saisis les clés au passage, rangeai mon téléphone qui ne semblait indiquer aucun appel manqué dans ma poche et trottinais jusqu'à la voiture, emmitouflées dans une écharpe et un gros mentaux sombre totalement en désaccord avec mes gros gants rayés de toutes sortes de couleurs. Alice allait me tuer, mais j'avais appris à plus craindre la famille Volturi qu'elle.

Mais, comme je n'étais pas de nature chanceuse, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur une grosse plaque de verglas, juste en bas du perron. Je gémit faiblement, et attendais presque de voir la main d'Edward se pointer devant moi pour me relever, comme à chaque fois que je tombais en général. Mais il n'était pas là, et je me mis debout tant bien que mal, avant de rentrer dans ma Chevrolet rutilante, et d'actionner le chauffage à fond. J'adorai cette voiture, mais elle n'était franchement pas pratique un 21 Décembre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me découvrir, sortis de l'allée le plus vite possible.

Le fait de ne pas recevoir d'appel d'Alice me perturbait. En général, elle commençait déjà son petit manège vers la demie, et n'arrêtait pas tant qu'elle ne me voyait pas arriver. Ce matin là, rien. Je n'eus pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir, les pensées encore toutes engourdies par le froid et le sommeil à la fois.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je me garais sur le parking sans trop d'encombre, et descendis doucement de la voiture, histoire de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. La neige naissante de la nuit donnait au lycée une vrai allure de Noël, et je commençai à angoisser sur Alice et sa passion pour les fêtes. Je me voyais mal en mère noël... « Emmett ferait surement un beau père Noël, cependant. » Songeai-je, en avançant doucement jusqu'à l'entrée, ou je distingué le groupe, dont Alice accrochée à son téléphone en train de hurler. Du moins, à ce que je voyais.

-Salut. Lançai-je en rentrant, avant d'éternuer. Je déteste l'hiver !

-Nous aussi on est content de te voir, Bee... Se moqua Emmett, en venant m'embrasser la joue bruyamment.

-Qu'es ce que fait Alice ? Demandai-je, alors que je saluais Rosalie.

-Elle se dispute avec Jasper. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça ne m'inquiéta pas plus que ça de voir Jasper absent à ce moment là. Ça n'inquiétait personne, d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonnai-je, alors qu'Edward m'embrassai sur la joue à son tour, et que je rougissais.

Rose eut un sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude, et répondit.

-Il est malade. Un rhume, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre entre les cris indignés d'Alice. Et je crois aussi qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de venir... Parce que, soyons sérieux, ce n'est pas un vulgaire rhume qui arrête Jasper Withlock !

-Exactement ! Siffla Alice, en pointant son index sur Rosalie. C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! Elle reporta finalement son attention sur le téléphone, et se remit à hurler. Tu as intérêt à venir cet après midi, Jasper ! Le club d'hôte au Show-Bizz, c'est pour ce soir, et tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ça si tu ne veux pas souffrir d'une mort lente et douloureuse !

Au moins, on était pas déguiser en renne ou en lutin de noël, c'était déjà ça. La sonnerie retentit clairement, et je les saluais tout le monde avant de partir à pas rapide vers ma salle de cour. J'allais passer la porte, quand la seconde sonnerie retentit, et le professeur Volturi releva ses yeux de son livre, et scruta la salle avec froideur. Je tentai d'arriver le plus vite possible à ma place pour m'assoir, mais il me coupa dans mon élan, en levant la voix haut et fort, détachant toutes les syllabes de mon nom avec délectation. Jane s'assit rapidement, et me lança un regard moqueur. J'allais passer une longue matinée.

(…)

-Mais où est Edward ? Grognai-je entre mes dents, énervée.

Kate rit discrètement, et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.

-Il ne va pas tarder, Bella... M'apaisa-t-elle.

-Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Répondis-je, avec mauvaise humeur. Non mais c'est vrai ! Il me dit qu'il me rejoins à la fin de mon cour, comme d'habitude, et c'est où il est en avance, ou il est en retard ! Et quand je ne l'attend pas il s'énerve !

Elle rit une nouvelle fois, et Garreth s'approcha en souriant. Il l'embrassa chastement, et elle rit contre ses lèvres.

-Désolé, Bella, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre avec toi. Mon prince charmant à moi est déjà là, et ça ne se fait pas de le faire attendre.

Je rougis au sous-entendus de Kate -qui était quasi-quotidien, tout comme ceux d'Alice, Rose et parfois Jasper- et elle partie en balançant la main dignement, presque comme une Miss. J'aimais beaucoup Kate, c'était une fille bien. Mais elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Alice pour ma santé mentale. Une, ça suffisait, merci ! J'étais en train de maudire Edward entre mes dents, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sentis ce regard si significatif dans mon dos, et un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale avec force.

-Il ne te reste que quelques jours pour disparaître Swan. Murmura la voix douce de Jane à mon oreille. Et, petit conseil, tu devrais disparaître de la vie d'Edward dans ces délais.

Elle me testa du regard, se posant face à moi, et plissa les yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi Tanya est capable. C'est un conseil que je te donne, là Isa...

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici, Jane ? Cracha la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

Jane parut se tendre instantanément, et un masque de dégout se peints sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers lui, haussa un sourcil, et partit en lui lançant un regard presque... Déçus. Pas un qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter sous entendant qu'elle aurait bien aimé continuer à me harceler, non. Celui-ci était plus... Triste. Edward ne sembla pas remarquer ce changement, et m'offris un sourire d'excuse, et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Nous étions presque arrivés à la cafétéria, quand Tanya apparut soudainement, face à moi, les yeux rivés sur Edward. J'aurais du paraitre soulagée qu'elle ne me regarde pas, mais son comportement me donnait froid dans le dos.

-Bonjour Edward. Tu m'as manqué hier, je suis vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir pu venir... Elle poussa un profond soupir, et reprit. Ne t'ai-je pas manqué ?

Edward lui sourit, et passa sa main dans mon dos.

-Si. Excuse moi Tanya de te paraître si pressé, mais nous sommes attendus.

-Oh. Tiqua Tanya, en laissant son regard glisser sur moi. _Vous_ êtes attendus... Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé discuter un peu plus avec toi, étant donné que je ne pourrais pas être au club ce soir. Elle soupira derechef. Ni demain... Nous nous reverrons Lundi je suppose...

« Yeah ! » Je tentai de cacher ma joie.

-Quel dommage en effet... Soupira Edward. Mais, tu connais Alice, si nous la faisons attendre... désolé. Et bien, à Lundi, alors. Pour la fête de Noël annuelle.

-Oui. Sourit elle. J'ai plutôt hâte d'y être.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi à ce moment là, mais son regard à cet instant et le ton de sa phrase le glacèrent sur place. Une boule d'appréhension se répandait dans mon ventre, et je me sentais presque défaillir. Face à moi, Jane se trouvait contre le mur. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, me fixant de ses pupilles incandescentes, et soupira, se tournant vers l'opposé de là ou se trouvait Tanya. Comme si tout cela était... une fatalité. Edward ne remarqua rien, et nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria, comme tous les autres jours normaux.

Sauf que ce n'était en rien un jour normal, au grand damne de nous tous.

Et, je ne sais pas vraiment quand les jours normaux sont revenus...

-Donc, là on place la boule a facette, et on lance le projecteur dessus ! Sourit Alice, alors qu'Edward tirait ma chaise pour que je m'asseye.

-Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ? Ça me rappelle les années discos plus que les strass et paillettes d'Hollywood personnellement. Objecta Rose, et Edward prit la conversation en marche.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Je ne sais même pas. répondit Emmett, en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Trouvant plus judicieux de me ranger du côté d'Emmett, je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter leur petites délibérations. Mais elles ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce détail.

-Bella ! Sifflèrent-elles en cœur.

-Dis à Rose que la boule à facette au milieu de la piste de danse serait parfaite, et que ça collerait au style de la soirée !

-Dis lui que ça fera un rappel nostalgique barbant et qu'il faut mettre le plein d'effets spéciaux du XXI siècle !

-Je te conseille de ne rien dire Bella, lança Emmett, car te mettre une des deux à dos est assez inquiétant en soit.

Mais tout ça me passait au dessus de la tête.

-Il va y avoir une piste de danse ?

-Ah ! Rit Edward. Je vous avez dis de ne pas lui en parler.

-Et tu le savais ? Crachai-je, en me tournant vers lui, accusatrice.

Pour le coup, il tenta de perdre son sourire, et leva les mains en l'air, d'une innocence feinte.

-Tu sais très bien que personne ne peut faire changer Alice d'avis, Bella.

-Question de principe. Grinçai-je. Je me serais fais porter malade.

-Oh, Bella... Ne commences pas s'il te plait, c'est pas une petite danse qui...

-Si, Alice, c'est une petite danse ! Je mets des talons, des robes, je passe des heures à suivre tes directives, je...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de continuer à écouter ma plainte, et se tourna vers Rosalie. Je dus paraître vexée, et Emmett ricana à la James, moqueur. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'attaquai à ma salade. Emmett engagea la discussion sur je ne sais quel sujet. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans tout ce décors. Emmett me semblait plus calme. Edward aussi. Moins revêche... Comme si l'absence de Jasper semblait les déranger. Je ne me sentais moi non plus tout à fait à mon aise mais... Tout allait bien, non ? « Non. » Fut ma seule conclusion, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

Nous avions passé en revu cinq sujets, quand Alice et Rose furent parties, et nous en revînmes inévitablement à l'après midi qui s'annonçait.

-Je me méfie quand même des tenues d'Alice. Admit Edward.

-Qui ne se méfie pas... Philosopha Emmett.

-Mais on est censé faire quoi ? Parce que j'ai compris danse et je me suis braquée mais... je peux peut être y échapper.

-Non, tu ne peux pas non.

-En fait, elle a travaillé sur un croquis de reproduction de la salle comme elle la voudrait, expliqua Emmett, en croquant dans sa pomme, et c'est une véritable boite de nuit. C'est une journée spéciale: danse tous ensemble, rendez-vous à plusieurs...

-Bref, tu ne penses même pas y échapper.

-Il n'empêche que j'aurais voulu être mise dans la confidence ! Me bornai-je à répéter, en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

-Tu as vu comme tu nous saoule, là ? Et bien tu aurais été pire pendant plusieurs jours, alors non merci. Trancha Edward, en se levant.

-Mais va te faire voir Mansen ! M'outrai-je, et il eut ce petit sourire en coin exaspérant. Et lèves tout de suite se sourire de ta bouche, je viens de t'insulter, là.

-Je sais, et tu es très mignonne quand tu es énervée.

Et il partit, me laissant là avec Emmett, et mes joues bien trop rouges pour être camouflées. Celui ci ricana, et lâcha une blague plus que douteuse que j'ignorai le mieux possible, et il ne rajouta rien. Jouant avec ma cuillère dans mon yaourt, je lançai un regard circulaire dans la salle, détaillant partit par partie le grand sapin érigé au milieu de tous ces rubans et autres fanfreluches. Discret et reflétant la classe de tout ce lycée dans des centaines de petites boules argentées. « Noël. » songeai-je, avec un petit sourire. La fête préférée de ma mère !

« Écoute moi bien, Swan. Il y a quatre phases dans ce lycée. La première, ce qui n'approche pas Edward. Pour eux tout va bien. La deuxième, ce qui ont tenté de l'approcher, et il reparte tous comme toi... » Je me souvins de son regard si froid quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mon nez encore bandé à cause de la droite puissante de Jane. « Ensuite, il y a la phase trois. Les plus stupides continu à rester avec lui. Tu viens d'entrer dans la phase trois. Ta vie viens de devenir un enfer Swan. Je te persécuterais Swan. Tant que tu resteras avec lui, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille. Je ne te souhaites pas d'arriver à la phase quatre. Tu as jusqu'à Noël, pour t'effacer gentiment de la vie d'Edward. Passé ce délai... Tu seras peu être même obligée de changer de nom, si tu veux bien vivre. Je suis gentille, je te laisse un délai suffisant pour qu'Edward se lasse de l'attrait de la nouveauté qui t'entoure... Si tu disparaissait maintenant de sa vie, tout le monde saurait que c'est moi... »

Je frémis involontairement en croisant le regard sombre de Tanya assise à une table un peu plus loin, et lâchai ma cuillère qui s'écrasa sur la table dans un bruit sourd avant de me lever.

« Tic, Tac. »

Je ne pouvais, et ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. Il en était hors de question. Qu'importe le nombre d'argent que Tanya avait sur son compte, et qu'elle pouvait employer à me martyriser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'allais pas l'écouter. Et même si je l'avais voulu, comment aurai-je pus ?

(…)

Je retins un bâillement, et Rosalie se plaignit une nouvelle fois, alors qu'Alice continuait de hurler dans le répondeur de Jasper. Elle raccrocha avec colère, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, fulminante. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et sourit à Alice.

-Lili, on ne devrait pas se préparer ?

-Si. Se borna à répondre Alice.

Elle se releva finalement, et sortit d'un tiroir un calepin corné. Elle fit défiler les pages avec rapidité, et ses yeux parcoururent une feuilles toute griffonnée au crayon avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de démence, et qu'elle ne balance le calepin par terre et se remette à psalmodier. Sans Jasper, Alice était encore plus despotique qu'à son habitude. C'était très étrange à admettre, mais il avait un effet apaisant sur elle.

C'est cet instant là que choisirent James et Victoria pour passer la porte. Il allait lancer un banal « salut » quand son regard dériva sur Alice en train de tenter de se calmer toute seule, et il se tourna vers nous.

-Qu'es qu'elle a ?

-Jasper lui manque. Répondit Rosalie, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se sent pas bien depuis qu'il n'est pas là, et elle extériorise comme elle peut.

-_Il ne me manque pas !_ Siffla Alice.

-C'est pas ce qu'on appelle une femme libérée. Constata simplement Victoria, de secouer la tête. C'est à l'opposé du féminisme.

-C'est celle qui se balade toujours avec son copain accroché au bras qui dis ça ? Ricana Rosalie, et Emmett rit.

-Je le quitte quand tu veux ! Répondit froidement la rouquine, et James lança un regard plus qu'effrayant à Rosalie, ce qui la fit sourire.

Bien au delà des apparences, James tenait beaucoup à Victoria. C'était plus que physique. C'était... total. Ils devaient certainement s'aimer autant qu'Alice et Jasper. Peut-être un peu moins exclusif qu'eux, mais aussi fort.

-Bon, quel est ton problème Alice ? Soupira finalement Edward, en rejoignant Alice.

-Il me manque un Beatles parce que bien sur monsieur Withlock ne daigne pas se présenter aujourd'hui, malgré ce qu'il m'a dit à midi ! Se plaignit Alice.

Soudainement, elle se tourna vers James, souriante.

-Jamsie... Je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais charmant aujourd'hui ?

-Crève, la naine.

Victoria ricana, et Alice se laissa retomber sur le premier fauteuil vert juste à côté d'Emmett.

-Tu comptais qu'on se déguise en Beatles ? Tiqua Edward, alors qu'Emmett se tournait lui aussi vers Alice.

-Vous alliez vous déguiser en Beatles. Mais bien sur il a détruit mon plan en miette !

-Ils sont pas quatre les Beatles ? Demandai-je, et Alice balaya ma réflexion d'un revers de la main.

-John Lenon s'étant fait assassiné, je ne le compte pas.

-C'est stupide ! Il était vraiment un des meilleurs ! M'emportai-je. C'est comme si tu ne comptais pas Freddy Mercury dans le groupe Queen !

-Oooh ! Grogna Alice, de toute façon on peut pas le faire, alors ne me lance pas tes grandes pique de fane outrée !

Je ne répondis rien, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas question d'être fane ou pas, mais d'avoir une once de bon sens !

-Rosie devait être Yoko Ono ? S'amusa Emmett, et Rosalie lui enfonça son point dans le ventre, ce qui le fit rire sottement.

-Non, Rosalie est Marylin Monroe. Répliqua Alice, avant de demander à Edward de ramasser le petit bloc note, et elle laissa son regard défiler sur ses notes illisibles. Emmett, tu seras donc Elvis Pressley. Bella pas de changement, Betty Boop...

-Quoi ? Mais elle n'a aucun rapport avec le thê...

Je me tus rapidement face au regard de Rosalie.

-Edward tu seras donc une banalité Hollywoodienne: Strass, paillette...

Emmett ricana, mais quand Edward lui rappela que lui faisait Elvis Pressley, il n'y avait plus que James qui riait.

-Et toi tu fais qui ? Se renseigna Rose, en s'étirant pour aller se changer.

-Lady Gaga. Ses look déganté et son côté totalement extravagant me plait. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux !

-Cette femme est à la limite du vulgaire. Contra Edward.

-N'importe qu'elle catin qui vend son corps pour de l'argent est vulgaire. Cette femme se sert de son corps pour planer... Et elle s'assume. Moi ça me va.

-Ne rentre pas dans une théorie rocambolesque avec elle Edward, et allons nous préparer. Répliqua Rosalie, avant de rentrer dans la vestiaire.

(…)

Je remontais la petite tenue rouge pétante au dessus de mes fesses avec les plus grandes peines du monde, et passais entièrement la robe autour de moi, avant de chausser ces escarpins rouges unis, et de mettre les grosses créoles dorées de Betty Boop. Je tirais sur ma robe affreusement moulante histoire de la mettre bien en place, et m'inspectais brièvement. « Eurk ! » fut ma seule réaction. Le rouge ne m'allait pas du tout au teint. « Et voilà, je parle comme Alice maintenant ! » me plaignis-je, en sortant de la cabine, et Alice me fit tourner sur moi même.

-C'est affreux.

-Tu exagère. Répliqua Alice.

Rosalie me jaugea du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur sa robe qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus du genoux, qu'elle réajusta, et recommença à boucler plus précieusement ses cheveux. Alice s'acharna sans plus attendre sur mes yeux avec un crayon noir, rougis mes lèvres avec le stick de Rosalie, puis entrepris de me coiffer les cheveux dans un chignon serré, puis sourit, visiblement fière de son résultat. Elle me passa alors la jarretière joliement décorée d'un cœur de la dite Betty Boop, et je la mis en maugréant. Je l'avais soigneusement ignoré pourtant la première fois !

-Alors ? Ne suis-je pas géniale, Isabella Marie Boop ?

Je devais avouer que mes yeux plus sombres et mes cheveux tirés rendaient bien mieux, mais plutôt que de me laisser le temps de répondre, Alice me vira sur le champ, et s'enchevêtra dans la cabine. Je levais les yeux au ciel sans vraiment réfléchir. Que Jasper soit là ou non, Alice était tout de même un tirant !

Je scannais la pièce, apercevant un Emmett tout de cuir vêtu, coiffé comme le Rockeur qu'il interprétait, en train de jouer à sa console, avachis sur un des grands canapés vers qu'Alice avait disposé en cercle autour de la piste. Face à moi, Edward me décocha son fameux sourire en coin. Et il était atrocement magnifique. Son pantalon blanc pur qui contrastait méchamment avec sa veste de smoking noire aux revers gris et qui jurait avec sa chemise rouge presque bordeaux le rendait juste... indescriptible. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, mais dans une sorte de bataille organisée. Chaque mèche avait une place, et mon envie de passer ma main sa ses cheveux était contrée par la peur de retirer cette organisation parfaite qui le rendait... Et bien, parfait.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Rosalie de passer la porte, et elle nous souris, avant de prendre la pose à la Marylin Monroe.

-Pou pou pidou~ Chantonna-t-elle.

-T'es Rock'n'Roll ma Rosie ! Lança Emmett, le poing en l'air. So Perfect. Comme d'habitude tu me diras, mais bon...

Rosalie rit discrètement, souriante comme une petite fille heureuse, avant de croiser mon regard et de se renfrogner. Alice sortit dix bonnes minutes après, et tenta d'aller observer le parking à travers les vitres noircies pour l'occasion. Une petite robe plus blanche que jamais voletait autour d'elle, agrémentées de losanges scintillants qui traçait une ligne tordue jusqu'à son épaule. Elle avait agrémenté ses cheveux de rajouts pour l'occasion, les laissant tomber vers le haut de son dos, bien raide. Son regard se perdit dehors, et ce fut comme un légers vide pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la salle se refermait sur nous, nous compressant sans air, nous laissant dépérir. J'avais comme une boule d'apréantion dans le ventre. Il y avait un problème, je le sentais. Alice soupira profondément une nouvelle fois, et se tourna vers nous.

-Et c'est partis. Faisons regretter à Jasper d'avoir raté la boom du siècle. Lâcha-t-elle, un sourire tordu sur le visage.

(...)

Le sol qui luisait d'un vert fluorescent, rendant les canapés disposés en cercle autour de la piste presque psychique commençait à me donner mal à la tête. Ça et le fait que j'avais reçu plus de compliments que je ne pouvais en compter, et cette soirée commençait à sérieusement me prendre la tête. Apparemment, l'approche de Noël multipliait par deux le nombre de client. Alice appelait ça le blues des fêtes. Rose disait que c'était surtout l'absence de Tanya qui rendait les clientes d'Edward plus abondantes... J'allais pour m'assoir à côté de la dite Rosalie qui se moquait d'Emmett qui semblait en pleine tentative de... je ne sais quoi, quand Demetri m'attrapa par la hanche. Je me retournai instantanément, un faux sourire tordu sur le visage. Qu'Edward me tienne comme ça était une chose. Une merveille. Un plaisir. Une chance. Que Demetri le fasse en était une autre, qui ne remplissait aucune de ces caractéristiques. Je me dégageais furtivement le plus rapidement possible, et il me lança un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs.

-Bella, ils passent une série de slow. Tu m'offrirais cette danse ?

-Et bien, je me sens un peu fatigué, là. Tentai-je.

« Tu te lances dans les excuses bateau complètement clichées ? » Ricana Pessimiste.

-C'est une danse très lente, ne t'en fais pas. Objecta-il, insistant.

« Il commence à me prendre la tête le Don Juan... » Assénai-je, en souriant.

-Les chaussures d'Alice sont un vrai calvaire. Éludai-je, en tentant une grimace.

J'entendis Rose rire.

-Elle te vont très bien, en tout cas... Répliqua-t-il, en remontant le long de mes jambes.

Okay, là j'allais avoir du mal à refuser.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de danser. Intervint Benjamin, dans un léger murmure.

« Je l'aime ce gars ! » Songeai-je, en souriant vraiment à Benjamin, avant de me retourner vers Demetri.

-Je vais remédier à ça, je suis un merveilleux cavalier.

-Permets moi d'en douter... Grognai-je, entre mes dents, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Sauf Rosalie, bien sur. Qui émit un rire caustique. Je trainai les pieds jusqu'à la piste de danse, ou Alice tirait ses clients en riant, et qu'Emmett faisait une tentative de Moon Walk, ce qui semblait plutôt étrange pour un Elvis Pressley. Demetri se rapprocha de moi, sa main posée sur ma hanche, et pris la mienne avec l'autre. Il m'offrit un sourire séducteur qui me fit frémir, et commença à tenter de me guider. Mais ce ne fut ps franchement quelque chose que je pouvais qualifier de réussite. Il devait certainement être un bon danseur... Mais seul. Je n'avais pas de rythme, je tenais ça de mon père, mais il ne semblait pas totalement en avoir lui non plus. Selon moi, il était un pitoyable danseur. Oui, il m'avait moi comme cavalière. Mais ça ne semblait pas être son seul problème. Concentré à ne pas écraser ses pieds, et à protéger les miens dans lesquels il s'emmêlait. Nous étions dans un tout autre rythme que celui de la chanson, quand celle-ci s'arrêta pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je profitais de ma cheville fraichement tordue pour m'esquiver, me laissant tomber à côté de Rosalie. Cette dernière acquiesça distraitement à un blond impérieux, qui se leva finalement avec un petit sourire contrit pour aller jusqu'à la piste. Il faudrait que Rose me dise comment elle avait fait pour ne pas danser depuis le début de la soirée.

Toute cette mascarade me laissait dans l'esprit d'une banale faite de lycéen. Un peu dans l'ambiance des bals de promo peut-être. Sauf que si ça avait été ça, j'aurais certainement déjà été chez moi, à ne rien faire, sinon trainer dans ma chambre que je délaissais dangereusement depuis cette fameuse rentrée où j'étais venue dans ce lycée. Comme si j'étais une sorte d'aimant, Alec, Benjamin, Demetri et trois autres nouveaux dont un que je ne connaissais pas se plantèrent devant moi en souriant. Rose me jeta un coup d'œil en se retenant de rire face à mon sourire plus faux que jamais, et Alec s'assit à ma droite. Benjamin se posa sur un pouf en face de moi, et deux autres l'imitèrent. Demetri revint à la charge, et Benjamin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ressortez très bien, toutes les deux à côté ? Lança-t-il, en faisant tourner sa coupe de ponch.

Ponch avec très légèrement d'Alcool, que j'avais évité pour cette raison d'ailleurs. Mes dernières frasques alcoolisées ne me plaisaient pas plus que ça.

-Bella, j'ai beaucoup aprécié cette danse. Ne t'ai-je pas fais changer d'avis.

« Catégoriquement, non. Mais de partir, ça oui. »

-J'ai vraiment mal au pied. Éludai-je, en souriant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'avais réellement les pieds en feu ! Il hocha distraitement la tête, son sourire légèrement fané, et tourna les talons vers je ne sais ou. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à le savoir non plus. Alice sautilla jusqu'à la stéréo, et changea le CD. Emmett poussa un « ROCK'N'ROLL » tonitruant qui désolé Rosalie, alors que j'observais Edward saluer une de ses clientes qui s'en alla en souriant niaisement. Cette fille, je ne l'aimais pas. « Ses cheveux noir ne sont pas naturel... » songeai-je, avant de me rendre compte que c'était le genre de réflexion que lançait Alice quand elle voyait les clientes de Jasper, ce qui renforça mon mal être: je devenait comme Rose et Alice ! Me sortant de mon monologue mental, Edward vint s'assoir avec nous, me souriant.

-Alice c'est surpassée aujourd'hui. Lança-t-il, à la cantonade.

Alec ne se dérida pas, ce qui amusa grandement Rosalie, alors que Benjamin s'amusa à meubler la conversation.

-Oui, elle c'est surpassée. Qui aurait cru que cette ancienne salle de musique si vieillotte pouvait devenir une discothèque aussi grandiose. L'année dernière, Demetri m'avait parlé de l'adaptation de la salle en aquarium géant. Il avait dit qu'il avait trouvé ça magnifique. J'aurais adoré voir votre mise en scène ce jour là... Je suis sur que j'aurais adoré.

Rosalie grinça, en faisant tourner sa coupe de jus entre ses doigts. Elle aussi évitait l'alcool en présence d'Emmett maintenant. Apparemment, elle lui avait balancé quelque chose e compromettant ce fameux jour.

-C'est sur, c'est pas lui qui était déguisé en sirène. Marmonna-t-elle, avant de descendre la totalité de son verre.

Personnellement, je m'était arrêté sur Benjamin, étonnée par la longueur de sa phrase. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire autant de chose. S'en était presque iréel.

-Je me demande d'où lui viens cette inspiration. Rajouta-t-il, en s'installant plus confortablement.

-Oh, Alice s'inspire de ce qui l'entoure et lui passe par la tête. Répondit Edward. Elle avait lu l'œuvre originale de la petite sirène un peu avant et... Elle a toujours été de nature un peu extravagante. Alors on du a joué les poissons.

Un petit brun se posa à côté de Rosalie qui lui décocha un sourire ravageur, le laissant pantois pendant quelques instants. Il se lança alors finalement dans je ne sais quelle théorie, et Rose fit mine de paraître impressionnée. Emmett et Alice étaient en train de danser un Rock endiablé dans lequel Alice virevoltait dans tous les sens en riant, quand Edward me tendit la main.

-Je ne danse pas. Soufflai-je, dans un rire nerveux. Et tu le sais...

-Il doit y avoir un début à tout, Répliqua-t-il en me relevant, Bella Boop.

Il me lança un clin-d'oeil, et j'hésitais. Je m'étais déjà ridiculisée une fois, et bien que j'eusse exagéré bien grandement ma douleur à la cheville, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses chaussure. Une autre chanson de torture dans les bras d'Edward... Mais la fin de la phrase aillant raison de tout mon semblant de volonté, je lui souris, et saisis sa main avec plus de force. Toutefois, il me sembla vaguement que mes pieds n'étaient pas autant charmés par cette perspective que moi, et je sentais mes terminaisons nerveuses se mettre à hurler de m'assoir, et vite. Je m'accrochai à son épaule histoire de ne pas m'écraser lamentablement par terre, et il ricana.

-Je crois que je vais lever mes chaussures. Me bornai-je à répondre, en joignant le geste à la parole, laissant ces maudis escarpins derrières moi, et mes pieds heureux !

-Perdu les gars. Rit Rose, assez bas, derrière moi. Vous ne le valait pas.

-C'était perdu d'avance. Rajouta Benjamin avec un sourire dans la voix, comme fataliste, et Edward me tira vers la piste avec entrain.

-Tu ne sais pas danser le Rock, j'imagine... Sourit-il.

-Je ne sais pas danser tout court, Edward. Répliquai-je.

Il rit, et m'attira contre lui.

-Laisses toi juste faire, alors. Je suis une merveilleux danseur, je vais te guider.

-Je te signale par avance que Demetri m'a dis ça et... Tu as vu le résultat.

-Ne me compare pas à Demetri. Rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. J'ai vu ça, et je dois dire que tu dansais mieux que lui.  
-Mon dieu, j'ai droit à un compliment aujourd'hui finalement ! M'amusai-je, les joues légèrement rouges. Je n'ai pas eus le droit à mon habituel petit compliment d'avant-club.

-Je te préfère en bleu. Répondit-il. Mais tu es très jolie.

-Merci.

-Je te signale toutefois que je t'ai dis que tu étais mignonne à midi. Contra-t-il.

Cette fois, je rougis un peu plus.

-Tu te foutais de moi.

-Certes. Admit-il. Mais tu l'es vraiment.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de répondre à son sourire, et il jeta finalement un coup d'œil vers les enceintes.

-Mais, Bella, n'espère pas qu'en me parlant nous allons rater cette chanson, parce que nous sommes venus sur cette piste dans un but bien précis, vois tu...

-Danser. Soupirai-je.

Et je devais avouer, qu'Edward danser merveilleusement bien. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était parfait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le rythme, et je sentais à chaque fois Edward me soulever avec délicatesse, m'envoyant tournoyer d'un bout à l'autre, et je n'avais même pas vu la fin de la musique venir. Ce fut quand Emmett me souleva en poids pour me prendre la prochaine danse que je me rendis compte à quel point la présence d'Edward m'avait fait apprécier le moment. Parce qu'une fois loin de lui, je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais essoufflée, et à quel point mes pieds maudissaient Alice. Ce fut finalement à la quatrième chanson, après avoir dansé avec Alice, que je pus aller m'assoir, alors que je voyais Emmett tirer Rose sur la piste, sous le rire d'Edward, qui se ligua contre elle. Je perçu Alice jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis se raviser.

« Jasper. »

(...)

Arrivée au premier feu rouge, je frottais mes mains ensemble. Je me gelais. Littéralement. Cette carcasse ne devait pas être équipée de chauffage, c'était impossible ! Pas avec tout ce froid autour de moi. Je montais le son de la radio, comme si les ondes allaient me réchauffer, et avançais. C'était usant. Toute cette mascarade devant des gens que je ne connaissais même pas... Je commençais à sentir mes nerfs lâché, et Rosalie aussi. Alice avait lancé un « Le Blues de Noël touche tout le monde ! », avant de rentrer dans sa voiture en riant. Le Blues de Noël. Depuis qu'Alice avait parlé de son existence, je le sentais presque arriver sous peu.

Je m'arrêtai au second feu rouge, et donnais un petit coup à mon chauffage en maugréant, quand ma vision fut attirée à ma gauche. Ce fut comme si mon cœur me lâchait.

Un accident de voiture.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, comme pour me calmer. Je n'aimais pas les accidents de voiture. Je fermai les yeux, quand un je ne sais quoi me poussa à regarder un peu plus loin entre ses voitures de polices et autres ambulances en tout genre. La façade totalement détruite du magasin scintillait d'un éclat métallique.

Une moto.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veine, et je me garais avec hâte sur le côté, grillant la feu rouge, et m'élançai jusqu'à l'accident, slaloment entre les curieux et les représentants de l'ordre. La boule d'apréantion qui tailladait mes nerfs depuis le matin semblait prendre de plus en plus d'assurance, et mon regard se perdit dans les gravas.

L'étrange sensation que je n'avais encore ressentis qu'une seule unique et atroce fois dans ma vie se répercuta dans tout mon corps, et je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Jasper. Inerte. Face à moi, entouré d'une dizaine de secouristes pressés, coincé sous une grosse moto grise, la tête en bas sur le sol froid, au centre des décombres de la vitre qui avait tailladé son visage trop blanc. Un pompier me récupéra au vol, alors que je devais être en train de m'avancer à quatre pattes vers Jasper. Le pompier semblait me sermonner froidement, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait. Le sang battait dans mes tempes à une vitesse faramineuse, et ma respiration devenait hachée. Pourtant, tout autour de moi restait silencieux, mort. « Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... ». Les doigts tremblants, je tentais d'extirper mon téléphone de ma poche, et mon père se matérialisa derrière moi.

-Bella, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, et le ferma lascivement d'un revers de la main. Bella, les secours sont déjà ici, calmes toi, et rentre à la...

-J-Jasper. Murmurais-je rapidement, ma voix menaçant dangereusement de me lâcher traitreusement. Comment va Jasper ?

Il me testa du regard quelques instants, avant de me prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, et de me tapoter le dos.

-On va sauver ton ami, Bella. Reste derrière chérie. Tout va bien... se passer. Restes juste derrière.

Il hésita, puis m'enlaça une nouvelle fois, puis partit en me laissant là. Je reculais, les yeux fixés sur cette énorme montagne de grava, et m'assis contre un banc en fer glacé. Le vent se prenait dans mes cheveux, et je me roulais en boule par terre. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachuré. Je me sentais comme oppressée de l'intérieur. Ça se répétait. Tout se répétait... Encore, encore, encore... Jasper allait mourir lui aussi. Jasper...

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche une nouvelle fois, la vision légèrement vaseuse, et je cherchai avec angoisse le nom d'Edward dans mon répertoire. Mes doigts ripés sur les touches rendant la navigation encore plus difficile. Je n'avais pas la force de prévenir Alice. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mon estomac était comme coincé, serrant de toute ses forces sur un hypothétique noeu, et mes poumons ne voulaient plus m'obéir. Edward ne répondit qu'à la seconde sonnerie.

-Oui, Bella ? Répondit-il, et je pouvais sentir son sourire dans sa voix.

-Edward... Soufflai-je, entre deux sanglots.

Tout le reste était totalement flou. Face à moi, le bâtiment à moitié détruit se fit bien moins net, et je ne distinguai plus qu'un contour faible. La voix paniqué d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il arrivait, une fois que je lui eus tout expliqué d'un voix enrouée entrecoupée de sanglots. Je me sentais mal. Mon téléphone glissa de ma main, et tomba par terre sans que je cherche à le ramasser. Ma tête me tournait, et l'image souriante de ma mère me disant au revoir me revint à l'esprit. Je serrai mes jointures avec une force inconnue autour de mes cheveux, de grosses larmes coulant sur mes joues alors que je me pelotonnais en sanglotant.

Je ne savais même pas quand Edward était arrivé. Peut-être dix minutes, ou bien une demie heure... Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais sentis ses bras se serrer autour de moi, et son odeur se matérialiser près de moi. Je sentais son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine, et je me serrais contre sa chemise. Sa voix c'est élevée avec douceur, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, tremblante. Le son grave de la voix d'Emmett résonna derrière lui, et Edward tenta de me relever alors que je m'accrochai à son cou.

-E-Edward... Bégayai-je, entre deux sanglots. J-Jas-per... il...

-Emmett est allé voir ce qu'il se passe. Répondit-il rapidement, tendus. Respire Bella...

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Alice... Sanglotai-je. Il faut prévenir Alice... Je... Je n'ai pas pu... J'ai...

-Rose est allée la chercher, Bella... Murmura-t-il. Tout va bien.

-NON ! Explosai-je finalement. Il essayait juste de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Et ça ne l'avait jamais été... TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN, EDWARD ! J'hurlai désormais comme une démente. JASPER EST INCONSCIENT SOUS UN TAS DE DÉCOMBRES, EN TRAIN DE MOURIR A PETIT FEU, SI CE N'EST PAS DÉJÀ FAIS ! C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL, EDWARD ! _TOUJOURS !_

Il ne répondit pas, étouffa un gémissement, et resserra encore un peu son emprise autour de moi avec douceur. La décapotable rouge de Rose se gara en dérapant sur le côté, et Alice bondit hors de la voiture sans même lui laisser le temps de couper le moteur. Elle se dirigea à pas pressé vers Emmett, toute petite, et toute frêle, avant de tomber lourdement dans ses bras. Rose lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Alice, puis se tourna vers moi le visage fermé. Elle me jaugea quelques instants, avant de m'assener une gifle magistrale. Edward fut le premier à réagir.

-_Rose !_ Siffla-t-il, en me décalant sur le côté. Qu'es qui te prend ?

Elle l'ignora sans le moindre effort, et se plaça face à moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Bella, et je ne cherches même pas à le savoir. Je te demande juste de te reprendre, si Alice compte un tant soit peu pour toi.

-Mais tu es complètement malade ! Hurla Edward, à bout de nerfs.

Alice comptait pour moi.

-Pour Alice. Insista-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Je me sentais un peu comme si je flottais au dessus de tout ça, comme si rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Je connaissais cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée, et je la haïssais. Je vis Alice collée à Emmett un peu plus loin. Son corps semblait animé par la maladie de Parkinson, mais je ne connaissais que trop bien ces réactions pour comprendre qu'elle se retenait de trembler. Emmett serrait son petit corps tout usé contre lui, perdu, et c'était comme si je sentais la détresse d'Alice d'ici. Le supérieur de mon père s'en alla vers Alice pour lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses avant de repartir, et Alice se laissa tomber à genoux, totalement vidée. Alice, Alice, Alice... Alice sanglotait, Alice pleurait, Alice hurlait... Et je me revoyais moi, dans tout ces gestes. Emmett se pencha doucement et l'enveloppa de ses grands bras, la cachant presque du monde extérieur.

Je me tournais finalement vers Rosalie, qui me détaillais avec insistance, et pris une profonde inspiration, me construisant un masque de calme que j'étais loin d'arborer. Parce que j'étais terrorisée. Mais Alice ne devait pas la savoir. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de le voir dans le visage des autres.

-Je suis désolée, tu as raison Rose. Murmurai-je. Je dois me calmer... pour Alice.

-Bella... Souffla Edward.

-Non. Le coupai-je, sans même le laisser finir. Alice a besoin... de moi. De nous. Je dois me calmer, Edward. Pour Alice. Alice.

-Heureuse que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous Bella. Souris gauchement Rosalie.

Edward lança un regard mauvais à Rosalie, et m'aida tant bien que mal à me relever. Je pris une profonde inspiration les yeux clos, avant de relever la tête vers Edward, sentant Rosalie s'en aller retrouver Alice. Ses yeux verts me testèrent avec insistance, comme si il chamboulait tout dans ma tête pour trouver une réponse à une de ses questions. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas la moindre réponse. Pas même un début... Rien. Je savais juste que pour Alice, je devais passer outre tout ce qui se remuait dans ma tête... passer outre ma mère. Alors, la rangeant dans un coin de ma tête, je retenais les larmes qui arrivaient à mes yeux sans même réfléchir, et j'avançais à pas lent vers Alice, Edward à côté de moi. Mécaniquement, je m'agenouillais derrière elle, et commençais à lui caresser les cheveux, alors qu'Edward l'embrassait sur la joue et allait avec Rosalie chercher n'importe qu'elle information.

Pas un seul moment Alice ne cessa de sangloter. Et j'avais eus des réactions tellement identiques aux siennes quelques années auparavant... Qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute en moi: la fin serait la même. Mais ça, Alice ne devait pas le savoir, si je voulais essayer de lui faire garder ne serait-ce qu'un faible espoir.

(…)

Je me laissais tomber contre le siège de la voiture d'Edward comme un poids mort, et ramenais mes pieds à l'intérieur pour fermer la porte. Pelotonnée sur moi même, légèrement tremblante, j'entendis la voiture d'Emmett partir en trombe derrière l'ambulance, suivie de près par Rosalie, et Edward s'installa à côté de moi. Je l'entendis soupirer, et mettre le contact sans pour autant avancer. Je me sentais oppressée. Comme coincée. La sirène de l'ambulance mourut dans le lointain, mais son souvenir se répétait en échos dans ma tête. Tout comme le souvenir du corps de Jasper soulevé par les brancards pour être emmenés dans l'ambulance le plus vite possible après qu'il se soit fait sortir des décombres. J'entendis ensuite la voix d'Edward s'élever dans le calme angoissant de la voiture, prononçant mon nom de manière presque déchirée, et ça main se posa dans mon dos qu'il entreprit de caresser. Le cuir du fauteuil grinça doucement, et il se releva pour me serrer un peu mieux contre lui. Ma gorge se serra, et tout ce silence me monta à la tête de manière presque maladive. Il fallait que je m'empêche de penser ! Parce je sentais presque le petit bouton de ma mémoire enfoncé sur « Replay », pour me répéter sans jamais s'arrêter des scènes que je mettais toute mon énergie à oublier. Jasper se faisant sortir des décombres... Ma mère se faisant sortir de cette voiture broyée... Tout était bien trop similaire pour avoir une fin différente !

-Bella... tu vas bien ? Murmura Edward.

Pour seule réponse, un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge, me forçant à haleter, s'extirpant douloureusement. Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, et je m'accrochai à son cou, y cachant mon visage. « Replay » La vision de ma mère, sur ce brancard... Celle de Jasper, blanc comme la mort...

-Bella... Supplia-t-il.

Je me sentais chavirer, et je m'accrochai avec encore plus de force autour de lui. J'avais peur. Parce que si Jasper mourait, c'était la fin de tout. C'était la fin de l'homme le plus malicieux et moqueur que j'avais connus, à la fin de la femme la plus gentille et explosive de toutes... C'était la fin d'Emmett, de Rose, d'Edward... C'était ma fin. Parce que voir la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aimait, changeait tout. C'était comme nous tuer de l'intérieur, perdre une partie de ce qui nous constituait... Ma poigne se raffermit autour d'Edward, et je commençais à pleurer, sans aucun contrôle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me laisse lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il reste avec moi. Ce jour là, et tous ceux d'après. J'avais besoin de le croire. Même si c'était faux.

-Hey, Bella... Souffla-t-il, la voix grave, tout va bien se passer, chérie.

-_Ne mens pas !_ Sifflai-je.

Je devenais de plus en plus lunatique. Deux secondes avant, j'avais voulu qu'il me mente. Mais pas sur ça. Parce que c'était forcément faux. Rien ne se passait jamais bien !

-Tout ne vas pas bien ! Grinçai-je, sentant ma voix me manquer. RIEN NE VA JAMAIS BIEN !

-Bella... murmura-t-il.

Et sa voix flancha sur la dernière syllabe.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, et je pris conscience de mon égoïsme. « Merde, Merde, Merde ! » psalmodiai-je mentalement, en le serrant un peu plus dans mes bras. J'étais la pire des amies sur qui compter. Je ne pensais qu'à moi en priorité, oubliant les autres et leurs problèmes... Parce qu'Edward étant autant si ce n'était plus déchiré par ce qu'il se passait à ce moment là. J'étouffais un sanglot, et me décrochais légèrement de son torse, attrapant son visage en coupe. Il avait les yeux rougis, et les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude. Certaines de ses mèches plaquées et d'autres en l'air lui donnait un petit air au bout du rouleau qui me serra la gorge dans un étaux. J'étais une Garce, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je passais ma main sur quelques paillettes, vestiges de l'après midi, et collais son front au miens, le surplombant légèrement.

-Pardon ! Excuse moi Edward... Oui. Oui, tout va bien, et tout ira bien... déraillai-je. J-Jasper va s'en sortir comme toujours... Tout va s'arran...

Ma voix le lâcha à cet instant là, et je m'écrasai lamentablement, alors qu'il m'encerclait par les épaule, et que je respirai l'odeur de son torse de manière hachurée.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Bella ? Murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée. Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude, Bella...

Pour toute réponse, ce fut comme une claque que les scénarios que je m'étais imaginés à la mort de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire. Je devais recommençai à pleurer, car ma gorge émettait des sanglots étouffés, et Edward recueilli quelques larmes sur ma joue. Comme presque à chaque fois, je revoyais ma mère, dans sa voiture, son CD des années 80 à fond. Quand le gros Van noir qui l'avait percuté se présentait face à elle, roulant à 90 km/h sur une petite route de campagne, et nous la faucher. Le plus souvent, l'homme était ivre. D'autres, quand mon esprit imaginatif reprenait le dessus, il revenait chez lui en toute hâte après avoir trompé sa femme... Et de rares fois je le voyais juste... normal. Et comme ma mère... malchanceux.

-Bella... Insista-il. Parles moi, s'il te plais... Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te rejoue la scène de pour ton anniversaire ? Rit-il gentiment, de sa même voix toujours un peu enrouée.

Ma gorge qui avait rapidement perdue l'habitude de rire, émit une sorte de grognement proche du gloussement, grave, et je me raclai la gorge, essayant de rassembler tout mon courage pour me lancer. Je me dégageai légèrement de l'emprise d'Edward, qui essuya ma joue d'un revers du pouce, avant de posait sa seconde main sur les deux miennes qui semblait en train de se battre dans une lutte sans merci. Je triturai alors la sienne, et pris une profonde inspiration. Je pouvais le faire...

-Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. Assénai-je, et il encaissa sans un mot. Elle... Avait un cancer depuis déjà 6 mois. Elle n'allait pas y survivre, et préparait la dernière année de sa vie toute seule, sans rien nous dire. J'inspirai, puis continuai. Nous n'étions pas au courant de sa maladie. Personne ne l'était. Mais elle avait décidée dans sa philosophie habituelle de vivre cette dernière année à fond. Sans rien rater. Alors en six mois, elle avait remplis la moitié de sa liste. Fait la moitié de toutes les choses qu'elle voulait faire avant de mourir. Partant d'une banale visite de musée à prendre l'avion, ou retourner à sa fac pour une journée... Edward caressait mes mains avec douceur. Et un jour normal, elle est allé faire les courses... Mais elle n'en n'est jamais... La fin de ma phrase ne voulut pas franchir mes lèvres, et je m'étais remis à pleurer. Elle a eut un accident sur une petite nationale qu'elle empruntait tout les jours. Collision due à une mauvaise visibilité... Je tremblai, et Edward me serra contre lui. Elle est morte de ses blessure à l'hôpital. Et je me souviens que la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'était avant de partir: on ne mélangeait pas les vêtements bleu marine et noirs... J'étais détruite, en colère, vidée... Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, et je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Ni ce que je voulais faire. Phil, lui, le savait. Il a attendu devant la chambre du chauffard, prêt à lui foutre son poing dans la gueule quand il sortirait avec le sourire, sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait. Je percevais la main d'Edward frottant mon dos, alors que son souffle se faisait un peu plus précipité ou absent selon les moments. Je devais certainement serrer son bras si fort que le sang ne pouvait plus circuler, mais n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de m'en soucier. Mais... Quand le mec est sortit, il n'était pas seul. Et pas souriant. Il y avait une petite fille qui dansait autour de lui, sermonnée sommairement par celle qui devait être sa mère, et l'homme: le visage blême, les traits tiré, l'air triste. Un autre sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge, et je m'étouffais quelques secondes, où je croisais de la même manière le regard d'Edward, puis continuai, la voix sèche. C'est sans doute le pire: voir que l'homme qui nous avait pris ma mère six mois trop tôt regrettait ! Il nous l'avait volé, avant que son compte à rebours ne se finisse, et il s'en voulait ! Et bien sur, nous n'avons appris qu'après pour son cancer, en rangeant ses papiers ! Mais qu'es ce que ma mère avait fait sur terre pour mériter tout ça dans une vie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée plus longtemps près d'elle ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'elle se shootait à longueur de journée ?_ Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ?_ Hurlai-je, me sentant dérailler. Et pourquoi je l'ai pas empêché d'aller faire ces stupides courses ? Pou...

-Respires Bella. Me coupa Edward.

Et je me tus. Autant parce qu'il me l'avait dit que parce que mon souffle devenait héradique et que je ne pouvais plus avancer un mot sans m'étouffer. Je n'aimais pas en parler, et je n'en parlais à personne. Nous en avions discutés, avec Phil, et il avait légèrement passé le cap. Il allait mieux maintenant, et c'était reconstruit une petite vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me reconstruire. J'avais perdu ma mère ! La femme qui devait compter le plus au monde pour moi... Et que j'avais lâchement abandonné, sans même prendre le temps de l'aider. J'étais une traitre, une égoïste. Alors parce que ma mère m'avait toujours demandé d'aller à fond dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, et que je lui avais dis que je rêvais pour plus tard de devenir une grande littéraire, je devais tout tenter !

-Ce n'est en rien ta faute Be...

-Arrêtes ! Ne me rejoues pas ces scènes stupides que l'ont voit dans tout ces films stupides ! Réfléchis Edward, j'aurais pu faire quelques chose ! Sifflai-je. J'aurais du.

Il ne répondit d'abord rien, puis embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, avant de partir vers l'hôpital, me ramenant à grand cris vers l'angoisse du moment: Jasper. L'heure n'était plus au jérémiades, je devais être forte, pour Alice. Et rien d'autre.

(…)

2 longs jours. 48 longues heures. 2880 longues minutes. 172800 interminables secondes. Peut-être même plus... Non, pas peut être, c'était plus. Assise sur une chaise en fer, un masque de calme tenant douloureusement sur le visage, je serrais ma prise sur la main d'Edward, alors qu'une nouvelle demie hure s'ajoutait au décompte. Jasper Withlock était dans son foutu de coma, loin de nous, loin de tout... Et je ne me revoyais que trop bien attendant des nouvelles pour ma mère, dans cette même situation. Et la sentence avait été plus que terrible. Jasper allait...

-Respires, Bella... Murmura Edward, d'une voix tendue. Jasper va s'en sortir...

Je me contentai d'acquiesçais. Je savais qu'Edward cherchait à se convaincre lui même, plus encore que moi. Alors je ne disais rien, et me contentais d'essayer de lui donner un peu d'espoir, mais il ne semblait pas se berner par mon masque de calme, et j'avais trop peur moi même pour en faire plus. À coté de Rose, Alice, roulée en boule contre Emmett, sanglotait a ne plus pourvoir respirer. Ma gorge se serra alors que j'entendis la voix de la mère de Jasper s'élever dans la salle d'attente avec hargne.

Appuyée contre le comptoir dans un tailleur chic mais froissé d'avoir été utilisé depuis deux jours sans aucun répit, elle se rependait en insulte sur l'infirmière bougonne pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était ici. Ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval droite et impeccable n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et ses yeux de feu se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Alice, avant qu'elle ne se laisse retomber sur une chaise. Mrs Withlock était la seule représentation parentale présente à l'hôpital. Elle était arrivée avec ses grands airs de mère poule, et c'était fait reprendre de volet par Alice, qui en avait autant après le père de Jasper, absent pour affaire. N'y avait-il pas une seule famille normale dans notre groupe ?

Je laissais finalement mon regard dérivé vers cette chambre trop vide et trop calme qu'était celle de Jasper, et mon estomac se contracta. A côté de moi, Rosalie se leva de son siège, les cheveux en bataille et la mine blafarde, lançant à la cantonade qu'elle allait chercher à boire. Edward lui emboita le pas, et je me roulais en boule contre le siège.

Et là, contrairement à tout ce que j'avais vécus jusqu'ici, où le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle, ce fut comme si tout avait ralentit d'un seul coup. Je vis le médecin de Jasper sortir de la chambre, s'essuyant le front, puis lancer un regard qu'il voulait éloquent -et qui devait certainement l'être pour elle- à l'infirmière, qui partit dans une petite salle. Puis, son regard scanna la pièce pour s'arrêter sur la mère de Jasper, qu'il détailla une fraction de seconde du regard, avant d'aller vers elle. C'était comme si chacun de ses pas était fait au ralentis. Tout redevint presque silencieux autour de moi et je me sentais au dessus de tout ça. Comme si je n'étais pas dans la scène. Un coup d'œil à Alice m'appris qu'elle suivait elle aussi la scène avec autant si ce n'est plus de fébrilité que moi. Priant alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avalais ma salive et le médecin de ma mère se présenta face à moi, en juxtaposition avec celui de Jasper. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Il allait commencer par l'appeler par son nom, puis annoncer l'irrémédiable, et ponctuant sa phrase d'un « je suis désolé » qui vous arrache les tripes.

-Mrs Withlock ? Marmonna-t-il, et je vis Emmett se redresser. Rosalie et Edward arrivèrent derrière moi sans rien dans les mains, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus vite ?

-Oui. Murmura sa mère, d'une petite voix apeurée.

Et là, il sourit.

-Votre fils est sortit d'affaire, il c'est réveillé à l'instant.

J'eus comme une absence de quelques secondes, où Alice passa d'à côté de moi à la porte de la chambre de Jasper en un rien de temps, et ou Emmett me prit dans ses bras en riant. « Jasper est vivant. » Constatai-je. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Je me mis à pleurer, sentant tout ce que j'emmagasinais depuis je ne savais trop combien de temps sortir, et Edward me récupéra, alors qu'Emmett défonçait à moitié la porte de Jasper, et que Rosalie rentait en lui sautant dessus.

-Il est vivant. Répétai-je, et Edward me serra dans ses bras en riant.

-Oui ! S'écria-t-il, en embrassant mes cheveux.

-Il va survivre ! Persistai-je.

Sans plus attendre, le visage soudain plus heureux, Edward me tira jusqu'à la petite pièce, et je vis avec un immense sourire Alice pendu au cou de Jasper, et sa mère qui lui caressait la joue en parlant à son père au téléphone.

Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que j'y croyais. Je voyais Jasper en face de moi, bandé dans tout les sens, mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et ça suffisait. Rien que le fait qu'il soit là suffisait. Parce que rien ne se répétait. Parce qu'il resterait. Parce qu'il vivrait... Parce qu'Alice continuait à sourire avec autant de hargne pendant encore longtemps.

La mère de Jasper l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit sous les ordres sévères des infirmières, les yeux rouges.

-Pardon Jasper... Pleurnicha Alice, pendue à son cou, en embrassant chaque partie libre de son visage.

-Pour ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Si je ne t'avais pas dis de venir tu n'aurais pas...

Elle en resta là, incapable d'aller plus loin, et Jasper rit doucement.

-N'importe quoi... Marmonna-t-il. Quand bien même tu ne me l'aurais pas dis, je serais venus... Crois le où non, mais seul chez moi c'est... vide.

-Mais bien sur... Couina Alice. On te croit tous, Jazzi mon chéris...

-Alice... Soupira Jasper, en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

-De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait Alice. Lançai-je, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il a survécu, alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Et puis même si ce n'avait pas été le cas... Tout le monde moi y compris frémis à cette pensée. Tu penses vraiment que de gâcher ta vie dans des regrets aurait tout arrangé ? Alors ne parles plus de tout ça, c'est fini, et c'est tant mieux.

Alice renifla, et acquiesça, alors qu'Emmett se lançait dans une blague vaseuse, qui dérida Rosalie. A côté de moi, Edward me lança un regard pénétrant, et je me sentis défaillir, prenant conscience de mes propres paroles. Je me proposais pour aller chercher à boire, Edward et Rosalie n'ayant pas eus le temps de le faire, et sortis de cette pièce qui commençait à devenir trop petite pour moi. Je sortis après avoir sommairement pris leurs commande, et me précipitais presque jusqu'à la terrasse extérieure de l'étage. Comment pouvais-je penser ne serait qu'une seconde ce que je venais de débiter sans faille à Alice ? Non. Parce qu'Alice n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Alors que moi j'aurais pu...

-Tu aurais pu dire à ta mère de n'aller faire les courses que plus tard. Lâcha une voix dans mon dos que j'identifiais comme Edward.

Je me laissais tomber sur un banc.

-Alice aurait pu dire à Jasper de rester chez lui.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-J'ai réfléchis, Bella. Comme tu m'as dis de le faire: et j'en suis parvenus à la même conclusion: tu te détruits pour quelques chose que tu n'as jamais fais.

Curieusement, je ne tremblais pas, et ne bougeais pas non plus.

-Alors pourquoi tes grands principes ne s'appliqueraient pas à toi aussi, Bella ?

Tout était embué autour de moi, et mes yeux, bien qu'ils aient ruisselé durant ces deux derniers jours sans prendre le temps de faire une pose, perdirent quelques larmes sur mes joues.

-Ton passé est derrière toi, avances, tu te retourneras plus tard. Ta vie t'appartient encore, Bee. Et elle t'appartiendra toujours, quoi que tu veuilles en faire. Laisse tes remords et regrets derrières toi, il te reviendront dans la face bien assez vite pour que tu ne les ressortes pas à la moindre occasion.

Je ne me sentais pas oppressée. Je ne me sentais pas vidée. Je me sentais...

Libérée.

Et c'est les joues pleines de larmes, que ma bouche se fendit en un sourire tordu, et Edward replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, répondant à mon sourire.

(…)

Emmett fit un clin d'œil à l'infirmière qui s'empourpra, et partit en lui lançant un regard audacieux, qui se fana à la vue de celui de Rosalie, les traits crispés. Quand la petite blonde sortie, Emmett leva les mains en l'air en signe de victoire, et Alice bougonna.

-Aussi Emmett, c'était perdu d'avance pour moi ! Comment voulais tu que ce médecin certainement marié réponde à mes avances quand il m'a vu embrasser Jasper toutes les six secondes...

-Ne maronnes pas Lilice, je suis tin maitre, faudra t'y faire ! J'ai gagné le paris !

-Jasper est peut-être trop dans les vaps pour protester, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Rose... Glissai-je à Edward, qui se mit à rire quand Rosalie interpela froidement Emmett.

Ce dernier se glaça sur place, prenant sur lui pour ne rien répondre. Jasper fit tournoyer une frite au dessus de son sachet de McDonalds, et Alice lui en vola une. Une vieille infirmière venant récupérer le plateau de nourriture que Jasper n'avait pas touché lança un regard de reproche au dit-McDonald, qui fit partir Emmett dans un fou rire dangereusement tonitruant si on ne voulait pas se faire virer d'ici. Ce fut finalement moi qui me chargea de finir le Milk-Chake, bien qu'aidée à tour de rôle par Rose et Edward, et Alice et Emmett s'attaquèrent aux frites.

Le visage toujours un peu blême, Jasper regardait Alice d'une manière proche de l'adoration. Par moment ils commençaient à se bécoter sans aucune pudeur, mais le cadre idyllique était bien entaché par les fréquentes mises au poing entre Emmett et Rosalie. Apparemment, Rose était -selon Edward- toujours un peu à cran dans les hôpitaux. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de toutes les visites qu'elle y avait faite, que ce soit lors de son agression, de la chute d'Emmett quand il c'était fracturé la Jambe, quand Alice c'était foulé le poignet, Emmett fêlé une côte...

Nous étions en pleine partie de Uno, quand Mrs Withlock revint de son rapide passage chez eux avec quelques vêtements pour Jasper. Rosalie gagna la partie, ce qui déplut à Emmett et Alice, mauvais joueur, qui décidèrent de jouer la revanche. Sauf qu'on nous jeta dehors, sans prendre de gant.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée. Objecta Mrs Withlock, en retapant le coussin de son fils. Jasper a besoin de repos.

-C'est bon ma-aaa... il fut coupé par son propre bâillement et Alice l'embrassa sur la joue.

-On repassera demain, Jasper, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous le saluâmes à tour de rôle, et il marmonna un « au revoir » assez dur à décrypté. Arrivé sur le parking, Edward se proposa pour nous ramener Alice et moi, et cette dernière n'attendit pas la suite, se plaçant déjà dans la voiture en baillant. Elle sortit son téléphone, et commença à taper sur son clavier à toute vitesse, citant à voix haute son texto pour Jasper.

**Bonne nuit !  
Ton Alice qui t'aime encore plus fort que**

-Bella ! Se plaignit-elle. Trouve moi un point de comparaison...

Elle était toute fatiguée, et se lova contre la portière.

-Je sais pas Alice

-Que tout ? Murmura Edward, sans dévier son regard de la route.

-Il se contentera de ça. Répondit-elle. Mais c'est d'un romantisme à pleurer.

-Qui n'aime pas le romantisme ! Objectai-je.

Peu désireuse d'entrer dans une polémique avec moi, Alice balaya mon intervention d'un revers de la main, et continua.

**Bonne nuit !  
Ton Alice qui t'aime encore plus fort que tout !**

Elle le lut et relu plusieurs fois, avant de rajouter.

_**P.S. J'ai plutôt intérêt à te manquer !  
**_

_**

* * *

****Et voila !**_

_M'oui, c'est déjà finis. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet, j'ai un de ces mal de tête ce soir... Pfiou... _

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et si vous pouviez **surgir rapide comme l'éclair** et laisser un **Review**,  
je suis sure que j'aurais plus de motivation pour mon **brevet **_&_** pour écrire** !  
Vous feriez tellement plaisir à ma mère en m'encourageant à réviser... ;P_

**Kyaaaaa!**_  
Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est ma première utilisation de **Smiley** de TOUT mon texte !  
Je suis vraiment HS ! Bye, il vaut mieux...  
Bou hou...  
_


	19. Tic, Tac BANG !

_Il suffiraaaaaa- d'une étincelle !~**  
ALLUMER LE FEU !**_

_Bien le bonjour très cher lecteurs patients... Ah, ah. Un peu d'humour adoucis les mœurs. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai pensé à la façon dont j'allais m'excuser, et puis j'en suis venue à la conclusion simple... Que je ne devais pas le faire. C'est vrai, après tout, je m'excuse à presque tout les chapitres, alors une fois de plus une fois de moins... Et puis, je suis dans mon droit ! J'ai eu mon brevet Mention très bien, je vais au lycée que je veux après de très longues semaines de listes d'attente, j'ai bien profité de ma semaine en croisière, et j'ai eus le temps de décompresser de toute mes émotions. Alors oui, ça fait plus d'un moi que vous attendez. Mais il y a très peu de fiction mise à jour en été, vous le savez très bien, et je n'allais pas déroger à la règle ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre et plus court que les autres, avec ses 13 petites pages, ses longs dialogue, et ses passages maladroit. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il aurait été si dur à écrire ! Et puis, faut dire que j'ai bossé sur ma prochaine fiction dont j'ai écris 16 jolies pages. Alors ça compense le manque de présence pour celle là ! _

_**Forks High School Host Club **touche à sa fin... Et j'ai toujours des nouveaux lecteurs ! Ça c'est vraiment motivant ! Mais j'ai aussi les anciens ! Je saute de joie quand je reconnais vos pseudos et que je me dis: Ah ! Lui il est la depuis le début... :D Cette fois encore j'ai eus tout plein de jolies **REVIEW**, ce qui m'en fait exactement **1,216** Maintenant ! Je peux crier ? Merci: **Kyaaaaaaaaa ;)**_

_Sinon, je voulais répondre à une très gentille Review que j'ai reçu d'une anonyme alors, **Amèlie:** _

_Hey, hey, hey ! Et bien tout d'abord un énorme et Merveilleux Merci ! Heureuse que mon Blog & ma Fiction t'ait plu ! Personnellement, moi j'adore les Review complètement out ! Elles me font bien rire, et puis c'est agréable de savoir qu'on est pas les seuls à être complètement barré... Et moi je répond toujours à tout le monde, par principe ! :D Je vous demande de laisser une trace, il ne manquerait plus que je vous ignore ensuite ! Peuh... Sinon, et bien merci encore... Oui, la musique de Paramore que j'avais en favori était la version instrumentale de Decode... J'adore ! ;D A la prochaine fois, très chère lectrice ! ;)_

_Sur cet intermède, parlons d'une chose que je voudrais mettre au clair: CECI N'EST PAS UNE RETRANSCRIPTION ! Oui, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il existait des retranscription sur ce site, et ma fiction n'en n'est absolument pas une ! J'emprunte le lieux et quelques idées du manga Host Club, et tout le reste vient de ma tête ! Les lecteurs d'Host Club s'en rendent compte ! Voilà, je voulais juste mettre ce point au clair avant qu'il n'y ai un problème. :)_

_Au fait, grande, grande, grande, nouvelle, très chers auteurs ! Nos avons presque tous (je dis presque, hein !) le même talent que les scénaristes des feuilletons télé d'M6: Un jour une histoire. Alors je ne sais pas si on doit se sentir flatter parce que, ils passent à la télé quand même ! ;) ou alors désolés, parce que je sais pas si vous en avez déjà vu un, mais franchement ce sont des scénarios à pleurer ! C'en est impressionnant... Moi personnellement, je préfère lire les fictions de ce site que les films d'M6, alors, on doit avoir plus de talent qu'eux ! Mwa ah ah ah ! Le jour viendra où nous aussi nous auront notre films sur M6 pour l'après midi: un jour une histoire ! Non, mais c'est vrai, faites attention, et vous verrez que c'est presque la même trame de fond ! ***CHOC*** !_

_Voilà, je crois en avoir fini avec vous... ;D  
Alors, si je peux me permettre, bonne lecture. _

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: Tic, Tac... Bang !**

Pendue à son téléphone à parler à Jasper dans une niaiserie qui forçait Rose à lever les yeux au ciel toutes les cinq minutes, Alice piaillait. Moi, je me contentais de suer de tous les pores, priant pour que mon père ne se fasse pas remarquer. Pas que mon père me fasse fréquemment honte, mais il était aussi peu à l'aise dans les mondanité que moi, et avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours tomber dans les sujets qu'il ne fallait pas aborder. Je pris une profonde inspiration un dernier coup, et laissais mon regard se lever du parking pour me tourner vers le bâtiment. Égal à lui même dans sa somptuosité, il arborait une grande affiche sur la fenêtre centrale indiquant en gros caractère: « FÊTE D'HIVER ANNUELLE. JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! ». Bien que les parents de ce lycée ne soient pas du genre à se rendre aux réunions de l'établissement, selon Rose, celle ci était très appréciée. Comme une sorte de rendez vous pour voir où en étaient les autres, doser l'ambiance... Bref, tout ce qui me passait au dessus de la tête. La seule raison pour laquelle mon père venait, c'était pour avoir la discussion semestrielle avec le directeur au sujet de ma bourse et de tout le bataclan. Mais ça ne m'angoissait ça pas plus que ça. Et d'une parce que j'étais dans les premiers au classement général -statue de boursière obligeait bulletin impeccable, bien qu'un peu entaché par mes cours de social qui m'avaient retiré la première place-, et de deux, parce que je ne savais plus ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

Devenir une grande littéraire, c'était le rêve que ma mère avait pour moi... Mais mon rêve à moi, je ne savais plus ce que c'était. C'était encore tout nouveau pour moi, et je n'avais pas tellement réfléchis à tout ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'allais faire ce qui me plaisait, et plus ce que je devais faire.

Comme pour me faire amèrement regretter mes super résolution, Tanya sortit d'une voiture de grande marque Européenne, suivie de près par celle qui devait être sa mère. Presque trait pour trait le portrait de sa fille, de fine ride masquée l'accusait d'user et d'abuser du Botox, et Alice frémis de haut en bas. Les femmes toutes refaites lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Balançant ses cheveux magnifiquement lissés d'une épaule à une autre dans un tic charmant, elle laissa son regard glisser sur Edward à qui elle lança un sourire pudique, avant de prendre la suite de sa mère. Elle m'effleura à peine, projetant sur moi un regard sombre qui me cloua sur place. « Woh. » songeai-je, figée. Ce n'était pas un regard habituel que je supportas depuis je ne savait combien de temps. C'était beaucoup plus, et ça me glaçait les entrailles, rien que d'y penser.

Un peu plus loin, une voiture coupée sport Italienne s'arrêta sur le parking, et Jane, Alec et celle qui devait être leur mère sortirent sans un bruit. Jane laissa son regard se balader sur tout ce qui l'entourait, alors que sa mère partait à enjambée rapide jusqu'au bâtiment, et hocha la tête de dégout. Elle emboita le pas à son frère, et je fus presque choquée par leur ressemblance. C'était la première fois que je les voyais se mêler comme ça, à deux, aux autres. La même démarche significative, prenant de haut les gens sur leur passage, sans jamais échanger un regard. La même forme de visage, et le même nez un peu pointus de leur père. Arrivés à notre hauteur, Alec me sourit courtoisement, mimant une légère révérence, et ça sœur me scruta de ses yeux fins. Je me sentais comme dans ces petites boites aux rayons X où passaient les bagages dans les aéroports, exposée à son regard comme un morceau de viande, et elle regarda légèrement derrière moi, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres mimant un « stupide », bien articulé.

Ce fut finalement au tour de mon père d'arriver. Dans sa voiture de fonction, dont il avait prit le soin d'éteindre le gyrophare pour une fois, il se gara avec perfection à côté d'une grosse Jeep qui n'était autre que celle d'Emmett, et sortit de sa voiture en envoyant son chapeau sur le siège. J'avais osée espéré qu'il ne porterait par sa tenue, mais le simple fait qu'il ait enlevé la sirène devait me faire plaisir, et je me contentais de ça. De sa démarche trainante, il nous rejoignit, saluant mes amis au passage, et rentra dans le bâtiment pour aller voir le proviseur.

Une petite bourrasque de vent souffla, et je m'assis entre Emmett et Edward, cherchant le plus de chaleur possible. Je lançais un regard noir à Alice, lui reprochant de m'avoir forcé à mettre cette veste trop fine, et entrepris de négocier l'écharpe d'Edward.

-Et moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas froid ? S'offusqua-t-il, légèrement amusé.

-Tu es un homme, répondis-je, en haussant les épaules, et il est bien connu que les hommes n'ont jamais froid. Les femmes par contre sont de vrai petites frileuses... Merci de prendre soin de nous depuis des milliers d'années, à ce propos.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ma réplique, et entreprit de dénouer son écharpe de son cou pour me la mettre, et je lui souris en remerciement. Alice s'offusqua, marmonnant dans sa barbe que le rouge et le bleu mis ensemble faisait lutin de Noël, et que j'avais une robe bleu, ce qui rendait l'écharpe rouge d'Edward hideuse, et je lui répondis en la serrant un peu plus autour de mon cou. Elle sembla vexée de l'affront, et me ramassa un petit tas de neige, entreprenant de me le lancer dessus. Sauf que j'avais dus contaminer Alice avec ma maladresse, et la boule s'écrasa sur Rosalie, qui émit un grognement puissant, avant de répliquer, et je finis par être la cible de Rose, Alice, Emmett et Edward tous ensemble.

-Bande de traitre ! Sifflai-je, alors qu'Edward m'aidait à enlever la neige de mes cheveux, et qu'Emmett retirait celle que j'avais dans le cou.

-Alors c'est elle, Bella. Lança une voix guillerette derrière moi, en riant.

Je me retournais à l'entente de mon prénom, et fis face à une grande femme, la mine joyeuse, les traits fin, et les cheveux attachés de manière sophistiquée dans le dos. A côté d'elle, un homme qui devait à peu près faire sa taille me souriait lui aussi avec aisance, et Alice tapa dans ses mains comme une gamine qui venait d'apprendre une nouvelle merveilleuse.

-Ashley, Jackson, je vous présente Bella ! Sourit-elle, en me tirant en avant. Edward m'empêcha de m'écraser par terre, et Emmett s'écroula de rire.

-Enchanté. Souris-je, à mon tour, et Jackson Brandon me tendit la main.

Je la serrais avec le plus de vigueur que je pus, et Ashley Brandon me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Bella. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela à autant tardé Alice ? Après tout, vous trainez tout le temps ensemble ! Mais moi je ne peux pas rencontrer l'intégralité de tes amis, je...

-Ashley... Soupira Alice. Respires.

Je me retins de rire, face à l'étrangeté de la situation: Alice demandait à quelqu'un de se calmer ? Là, elle m'impressionnait. Je l'aurais plutôt vue en train de surenchérir par dessus ça mère, jusqu'à rentrer dans un dialogue à nous en donner mal à la tête. Ashley Brandon grimaça, entreprit de bouder, mais le regard de son mari la fit changer d'avis, et elle fit comme rien de tout cela ne c'était passé.

-Alors, Lili, comment va Jasper ?

-Mieux. Sourit Alice. Il devrait sortir bientôt de l'hôpital. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir aujourd'hui. C'est quand même la fête de Noël. Il n'y aura pas ses parents non plus...

-Par contre les miens sont là. Maugréa Edward, en se levant d'un bond.

Comme un automate, il se planta droit, fixant froidement deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient dans l'allée avec aisance et froideur. Je reconnus la mère d'Edward, enveloppée dans un somptueux mentaux, et un homme qui devait être son père, dans un costume sombre qui renvoyait une élégance sans nom. Calmement, Ashley Brandon se décala vers la droite, et décocha un sourire perfide à Mrs Mansen, qui dérailla légèrement. Son regard se fit sombre, et Ashley la salua de la main. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, Mrs Mansen répondit par un sourire hautain, et Jackson Brandon lui tendit la main, un soupçon de rébellion dans l'œil.

-Edward Mansen, quel plaisir de vous revoir je ne vus avais pas revu depuis...

-L'année dernière ? Proposa Ashley Brandon, d'un ton condescendant.

-Il faut dire que je ne compte pas les jours sans vous voir, j'ai suffisamment à calculer. _Mon_ travail prend beaucoup de temps.

Il insistait sur le « mon » avec une arrogance qui fit frémir Edward, et il prit la parole encore plus froidement que s'il c'était adressé à Alec.

-Je suis content que vous soyez venus. Pourquoi ne pas attendre dans le Hall, comme tout le monde.

-Charmante idée. Admit la mère. Je te présenterais Madame Dénali. Une très charmante femme, et sa fille est un délice.

Edward Mansen Senior opina distraitement. Edward (junior) c'était imperceptiblement rapproché de moi, et son père me fustigeais du regard avec haine. Sa mère se contenta de m'ignorer, et s'en alla à l'intérieur, suivie par son mari. La mise de Tanya sur la tapis nous avait rendu un Edward morose, qui semblait perturbé par un point inconnu. Alice me lança un regard interrogateur, et j'haussai les épaules. Une fois ses deux parents partis, Edward se rependit en excuse, et Ashley Brandon éclata d'un rire aigüe et plaisant qui me rappelait celui d'Alice.

-Tout le monde nous traite comme ça, chéri. Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne t'en fais pas, ils sont très amusant sans même le savoir, et ont autant de répartie qu'un phoque.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu. Temporisa Jackson, en lançant un regard de reproche à sa femme qui repoussa l'objection d'un revers de la main. Bon, nous allons nous aussi attendre à l'intérieur.

-A tout à l'heure les enfants !

Riant, toute enveloppée dans les bras aimants de son mari, il se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, et Edward se jeta en grognant sur le muret de pierre. Je me rassis à ma place initiale entre lui et Emmett sentant le froid parcourir mes veine avec une rapidité folle, et ce fut au tour de Rosalie d'accueillir ses parents. Sans trop de cérémonie, elle leur lança un bref signe de tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Alice ricana, et Rose leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un « Ça les tuerait de dire bonjour ? » colérique, avant de se laisser tomber en face de nous. Ce fut finalement au tour de Mrs et Mr Mc Carty d'arriver. Je me questionnais rapidement pour trouver de qui Emmett tenait sa carrure si puissante sans trouver de réponse, alors je me rabattis sur sa pratique intensive d'un sport chez lui. Assez petite, Mrs Mansen était une belle femme qui portait un énorme chapeau sur la tête. Les lèvres pincées, elle marchait au bras de son mari plus pour la représentation que par envie aux vues de son visage crispé. De son côté, le père d'Emmett était d'un formel étouffant, et je compris bien vite d'où Emmett tenait cette rebellion. Il y avait de quoi se sentir étouffer. Ils s'arrêtèrent à notre hauteur, et nous saluèrent cérémonieusement, et Mrs Mc Carty intima à son fils l'ordre de resserrer sa cravate. Emmett sourit en réponse, et ils s'en allèrent. Puis, par pur esprit de contradiction, il détendit d'autant plus sa cravate, et Alice l'arrangea légèrement.

-Bon, et bien on est au complet maintenant... Soupira lascivement Rosalie, en se levant. On se jette dans la fausse au lion ou on part en courant ?

-J'ai une furieuse envie de courir. Commenta Edward.

Si seulement on l'avait fait.

(…)

Une énième blague que seul eux pouvaient comprendre fut prononcé, et le proviseur s'en alla en souriant, les saluant tous avec respect. L'amphithéâtre se répandit en applaudissement retenus, et je me levai en baillant. Les discours m'avaient toujours endormis, et ceux de ce lycées était d'un soporifique impressionnant. Mon père tapa quelques fois dans ses mains sans grande conviction, puis se leva de son siège, me cherchant du regard. Il intercepta celui d'Alice qui lui faisait des grands signes de main, toute guillerette, et il vint à notre hauteur. Ashley et Jackson Brandon nous rejoignirent eux aussi, alors que Monsieur et Madame Mansen discutaient avec les Dénali, sous le regard inquiet d'Edward, qui gigotait dans tout les sens à côté de moi. Ashley Brandon salua mon père avec un énorme sourire, qui le fit rougir.

-C'était... Tenta-t-il, sans trop d'enthousiasme. Un très beau discourt.

-Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas écouté. Commenta Madame Brandon, sans se formaliser. C'est trop pompeux pour moi toute cette mise en scène... ça m'étouffe.

-Oui, il l'était. Acquiesça Jackson Brandon, en lançant un regard de reproche à sa femme. J'ai beaucoup aimé ses comparaisons entre nos enfants et les milieux dans lesquels nous évoluons.

Mon père blêmit et acquiesça, ce qui fit discrètement rire Monsieur Brandon.

-Donc, vous êtes le père de Bella. Lança soudainement la mère d'Alice, souriante. Votre fille est charmante, et je suis ravie qu'elle soit amie avec notre fille.

-Vous êtes les parents de... Hésita mon père.

-D'Alice. Répondit Monsieur Brandon.

Nous nous excusâmes finalement auprès d'eux, mon père me lança un regard incendiaire de l'abandonner aussi lâchement, et nous sortîmes hors de la salle, sous le vent froid qui serpentait le la cour du lycée. Enroulé chaudement dans les bras d'Emmett, Rose avait le teint légèrement rosi, et souriais comme une idiote. Alice fit alors preuve d'un tact d'entremetteuse, en nous tirant loin d'eux, chantonnant quelque chose sur la magie de Noël. J'entendis Rose nous appeler au loin, mais Alice nous tira jusqu'au labyrinthe avec force, et s'assit finalement sur un banc, tirant Edward contre elle pour avoir moins froid. Je m'assis de l'autre côté, et me pelotonnais en boule contre lui à mon tour. D'un geste amical, il entoura de ses bras chacune de nous deux, et soupira.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un soupir las. Tiqua Alice. Tu as deux filles autour de tes bras, ça ne t'arrivera peut-être jamais plus.

-Pourquoi faut-il constamment que tu sois sur la défensive ? Grinça Edward, et elle lui tira la langue.

-J'ai toujours des doutes avec toi ! Tu es d'un changeant...

-Quand es ce que Jasper sort ? Déviai-je, et Alice retrouva instantanément le sourire.

-Bientôt ! Très bientôt... Les médecins pensent à Jeudi ou Vendredi... Il devrait passer le jour de l'an avec nous ! C'est pas merveilleux Bella ?

-Tant mieux. Répondis-je simplement.

Elle se lança dans un monologue rythmé sur notre soirée du jour de l'an, souriante comme une gamine à la vue d'un cadeau merveilleux, et ne remarqua pas, ou fit mine de ne pas remarquer, le soupir las d'Edward. J'étais en train de somnoler contre l'épaule de ce dernier, quand j'entendis la voix aussi calme qu'angoissante de Tanya s'élever dans le calme de la cour.

-Oh. Edward ! Elle se plaça devant nous, et Alice lui décocha un regard mauvais, alors que je me relevais mécaniquement. Je te cherchais. Que dirais tu de venir te balader avec moi quelques minutes ? Je crois savoir que tu aimes marcher dans le labyrinthe, et je songeais justement à m'y rendre.

-Je suis désolé, Tanya. Ça aurait été avec un grand plaisir, mais je venais de proposer à Bella d'y aller pendant qu'Alice se allait se renseigner sur l'état de Jasper.

Je me tendis, Alice émit un petit rire, et le visage de Tanya se ferma doucement.

-Et bien, Bella, que dirai-tu que je te l'emprunte ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Tanya, répéta Edward avec un peu plus d'insistance, mais je dois parler à Bella de quelque chose d'important. Une autre fois peut-être.

Elle le dévisagea, me fixa une fraction de seconde, puis acquiesça en s'en allant, la tête haute. Je me surpris à recommencer à respirer, et Alice gémit, mécontente.

-Bon sang, Bella ! Mais tu vas arrêter de porter ce rôle de martyr ?

-Allons marcher. Coupa Edward, en se levant.

-Oui ! Je vais appeler Jasper ! Pépia soudainement Alice, me balançant dans un coin sombre de sa tête pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Jasper était bien plus important que moi, et à juste titre.

-Il fait froid Edward... Couinai-je, alors qu'il me relevait. Ce n'était pas juste une excuse ?

-Si. Mais en parler m'a donné envie de le faire. Sourit-il simplement. Aller, viens !

Et je me laissais entrainer comme un poids mort. De toute façon, on ne m'avait jamais vu résister à Edward Mansen. Il m'entrainait à pas rapide jusqu'au labyrinthe, dans le secret espoir d'être protégé du vent, je supposais. Mais quelque chose d'étrange serpentait son visage. Ses coups d'œils rapide vers moi, ses dents qui venaient le mordre de temps à autre, sa main qui resserrait la mienne un peu plus fort par moment. Il semblait... perturbé. Comme si il appréhendait ce qu'il allait faire. Nous arrivâmes finalement entre les haies d'herbes, et je soufflais dans mes mains. La Labyrinthe sous la neige était certes magnifique, mais il n'en restait pas moins... horriblement glacial.

-C'est joli. Commentai-je, au bout d'un moment, occultant le point noir de la situation.

-Tu grelotes. Contra-t-il, et je ris.

-La faute à qui ?

-Tu as déjà mon écharpe, Bee.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours froid.

-Que veux tu que j'y fasses ?

-On rentre ?

-Non.

-Alors réchauffe fois. Marmonnai-je, en me pelotonnant contre un petit banc.

Il ne dit d'abord rien, se contentant de m'observer avec finesse par dessus ses cils, avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi, et de m'entourer de ses deux bras de manière à ce que je finisse la tête contre son torse. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux occasionnellement, se contentant de jouer avec quelques mèches le reste du temps, sa tempe appuyée sur le sommet de ma tête. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, et je refermais mes mains contre son manteau. Je me mis à rêvasser qu'il se mette à neiger pour terminer ce décors très kitch, et somnolais contre Edward.

Avec, bien évidement, il était inutile de le préciser, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. « On se refait pas... » commentai-je pour moi même.

-Je trouve ça insultant que tu t'endormes. Grogna Edward, au bout d'un moment.

Pour toute réponse, je baillais.

-J'y peux rien, tu me berces... chouinai-je.

Je le sentis bouger contre moi, et il m'écarta rapidement, me plaçant fasse à lui, et plus du tout au chaud.

-Edwaaaaaaard. Me plaignis-je, alors que j'essayais de me rapprocher de lui.

-Je viens ici pour parler avec toi, et toi tu t'endors. Se borna-t-il, en m'évitant.

-Je parle en dormant, tu le sais. On aurait pu tenir une conversation !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je soupirai en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Pardon. Tu as raison, je suis cruelle et affreuse. Désolée ! Par-je retins un bâillement et il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel-aardon. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Je ne veux plus te parler.

-Edward ! Tentai-je de détendre l'atmosphère. Normalement c'est moi qui doit faire la boudeuse...

Il ne se dérida pas.

-S'il te plait Edward... Suppliai-je, en me plaçant devant lui.

Mon visage était juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec hargne, me transperçant avec finesse. J'étais à demie penchée devant lui, quelques mèches passant devant mes yeux, et je me sentais rougie alors que je me rendais compte de ma position. Mais c'était comme si je ne parvenais pas à bouger. Mes membres refusaient de m'obéir, et mes yeux dérivaient dangereusement sur ses lèvres. Et mon visage aussi. En ce qui fut le moment le plus lent de toute ma vie, Edward s'avança lentement jusqu'à mon visage. Mes yeux se fermaient de plus en plus, et je sentais sa main se placer derrière ma nuque, m'effleurant juste.

Et il m'embrassa.

Phrase un peu Nièvre qui peut perdre tout son sens étant donné le nombre d'endroit où on peut se faire embrasser: joue, main, pommette, front, cou... Mais la vérité était là, c'était mes lèvres qu'il avait pris d'asseau.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ses lèvres justes délicatement posées sur les miennes, sa main autour de ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui, alors que lus par reflex que par audace, j'envoyais les miennes dans ses cheveux. On n'était pas syncronisés du tout, mais nous nous complétions. Mon corps ne semblait pas alerté par mon manque d'oxygène, alors que je me sentais presque flotter au dessus de tout. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je bougeais, c'était un fait, et lui aussi. Mais plus rien n'était contrôlé. Mes sens engourdis ne se rendaient plus comptes du froid, ni des légers bruits qui troublaient le silence de temps à autre... Rien. Juste la présence d'Edward contre moi, m'embrassant, ses lèvres fendues d'un sourire délicieusement merveilleux que je sentais contre ma bouche.

Mais, le fait était que j'étais, à mon grand damne, une humaine. Aussi, mon besoin en oxygène étant malheureusement vital en fin de compte, je me détaché de lui, assez essoufflée, et il me sourit d'autant plus en m'embrassant sur le nez, et en plaçant son front contre le mien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire... c'était comme tout ce qui avait désertais mon corps serpentait mes vaisseau sanguin lentement et délicieusement pour retourner à leur place, me laissant toute pantoise pour quelques instants, alors je me contentais de lui sourire, en fourrageant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ô mon dieu ! S'exclama soudainement... et bien Alice.

Je sursautais, et Edward se décolla légèrement de moi, sa main toujours sur ma hanche. Je ne l'avais même pas sentis arriver là d'ailleurs. Mais elle y avait ça place, juste dans le creux de mes reins, pas plus bas, pas plus haut. Alice se racla la gorge alors que je fixais Edward avec délectation sans trop m'en rendre compte, et je me relevais, toute rouge. Pas que de honte, c'était certain.

-Rappelez moi de vous inscrire à un concours d'apnée. Lança-t-elle finalement à tout va.

-Tout en finesse et en précision Alice... Grogna Edward, en se relevant à ma suite, replaçant sa main sur ma hanche.

Il semblait avoir le même point de vue que moi sur ce sujet: ça main allait très bien ici.

-Oh ! Pépia Alice, en joignant ses deux mains devant son visage. Pardon...

D'une rapidité impressionnante, elle sautilla jusqu'à nous en gloussant et s'agrippa à nos des cous avec force. Je me sentais basculer en arrière, et Edward ne parvint malheureusement pas à me stabiliser avec cette petite chose qui se trouvait être plutôt lourde en fin de compte qui m'entrainait comme un poids mort. Dans un boum neigeux et glacial, je tombais à la renverse, entrainant Alice à ma suite qui tira Edward sans même tenter de se dégager. Le résulta était tel que j'avais: froid, mal aux fesses, Alice autour du cou, et le rire d'Edward dans les oreilles. Il y avait eut pire chute, j'en étais consciente. Mon regard défila d'Alice, qui entreprenait de serrer dans ses bras Edward en lui disant dans des petits cris aigus des paroles non-identifiées, à Edward, qui souriait, levant les yeux au ciel de temps à autre.

Il avait l'air heureux.

J'avais l'air heureuse ?

Une chose était sure, je l'étais. Mon cœur battait dans un rythme effréné, mon visage se fendait de lui même d'un sourire stupidement idiot, et j'avais encore la douce sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Mais le visage d'Edward était plus coloré, son sourire barrait tout son visage le rendant aussi voyant qu'un panneau clignotant, et il riait plus que d'habitude. Il avait l'air plus content que moi. Idéologie totalement fausse en soit, car on ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que moi à cet instant. Mais je n'étais pas des plus forte pour laisser éclater mes sentiments au grand jour. Edward ne penserait pas que... non. Edward ne le penserait pas.

-Je suis fière de vous mes chéris ! Gloussa Alice, me sortant de la catatonie de mes pensées, alors que je me mettais à songer à moi, lui, nous, plus tard... Et ce que nous étions en train de devenir.

« Prend ça dans les dents, Tannie. »

Ce fut sur ce genre de pensées enfantines qu'Alice nous releva d'un cou de main, et nous embrassa sur chacune de nos joues.

-Même les plus stupides sombrent dans mes prédictions. Rit-elle, avant de commencer à partir, et nous ne fûmes même pas vexés. Venez, le gros de la réception a commencé, on doit y aller. Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois, puis lança soudainement un regard noir à Edward. Hors de ma vu, fils d'Adam.

Je me tournais vers lui, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux discuter avec Bella, seule à seule.

-Alice ! Objectâmes en cœur Edward et moi, mais elle balaya notre intervention d'un revers de la main.

-S'il te plais Alice, tu jouais les commandos d'espion, tu veux que je t'apprenne quoi de plus ?

-On ne discute pas.

-Alice tu vas pas...

-J'ai dis hors de ma vue, Edward. Tu explorera le fond de sa gorge plus tard, j'ai besoin qu'elle actionne ses amygdales pour former des mots.

Je virais au rouge, Edward rosi, Alice rit, et il partit, bougon.

-A plus tard, Eddy ! Scanda Alice, en balançant la main.

-Tu perds ton temps, je ne te dirais rien, et je m'en vais. Me bornai-je, et je pris la suite d'Edward.

-Hors de question, Isabella Marie Swan. Tu vas ramener tes fesses ici, et répondre à mes questions.

-Mais Alice... Tentai-je de me plaindre.

Bon sang, pourquoi Alice ne comprenait pas ce qui devrait lui sauter au yeux ! On c'était embrassé, mais zut, il faudrait peut-être discuter de tout ça au plus vite, non ? Le vide qui serpentait mon corps avait disparu, et je me sentais soudainement mal. Zut. Tout cela signifiait quelque chose, hein ?

Je devais avoir parut soudainement interloquée, parce qu'Alice m'avait pris dans ses bras dans un élan soudain et tapotait mon dos.

-Angoisses pas comme ça Bella, vous allez discuter, tu verras, mais il vaut mieux pour vous deux que ce soit à froid, après de courtes réflexions, fais moi confiance. Elle me fit un clin-d'œil. Je sais mieux comment vous marchez que vous même ! Elle me tapota encore deux ou trois fois le dos, puis se recula. Mais dis moi plutôt: Es ce qu'Edward embrasse bien ?

-C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ? M'outrai-je. Tu m'as empêché de rester avec lui pour me poser cette question stupide et dénuée d'intérêt.

-Elle n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt ! Contra Alice, en croisant les bras.

-Tu comptes tromper Jasper dans un délai proche ? Raillai-je.

-Non ! Répliqua-t-elle, choquée.

-Alors elle l'est !

-Bon, très bien, très bien... grogna-t-elle, avec mauvaise humeur. Puisque tu veux jouer au prude... Marmonna-t-elle, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Comment vous en êtes arrivé là ?

-Quoi, tu n'as pas tout vu en le commentant à Jasper en direct ? Ironisai-je, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ça c'est passé... Comme d'habitude, on a discuté, je l'ai un peu vexé... et une chose après l'autre... Paf.

-Paf ?

-Paf.

-Pas très palpitant. Diagnostiqua-t-elle.

-Désolée de ne pas te divertir assez. Grognai-je, et je m'assis sur le banc.

-Disons qu'avec votre théâtralité, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... Prenant ? Historique ? On sombre dans une banale love-story télé...

-Tu voulais peut-être que je frise la mort et qu'il m'embrasse avant une terrible intervention chaotique qui aurait pu me couter la vie ?

-Ça vous aurait plus ressemblé. Admit-elle, en se posant à côté de moi.

-Désolée de te décevoir, on manquait d'idée pour le dénouement. Raillai-je, et elle se balança en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

-La première fois que j'ai embrassé Jasper c'est à cause d'un paris avec Rose. Confia-t-elle, finalement, en souriant. Elle avait parié avec Jasper qu'il n'aurait jamais le culot d'embrasser la première fille qui passerait la porte. Bien sur, j'avais oublié quelque chose à la table, et c'était moi. Donc, pour pas se dégonfler il m'a embrassé. Il c'est excusé une heure après ça. Je l'aurais tué... Lui, et Rose. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, et en plus que ce soit un paris, il a fallut qu'il s'excuse. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me retenir.

-Vous êtes sortit ensemble longtemps après ?

-Un an et huit mois. Soupira-t-elle. Et quand je lui ai parlé de cette fois là, il a recommencé à s'excuser... Et j'ai encore eus envie de le tuer. Rit-t-elle.

Je souris moi aussi, mais je me sentais chaque seconde un peu plus mal. Edward n'allait rien regretter ? Parce que pour moi, il n'y avait aucun risque... J'attendais ce moment depuis... Quoi ? Quatre mois ? Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Il voulait quoi ? Une petite amourette sans lendemain ? Parce que je n'étais pas disposée à lui offrir ça. Moi je voulais plus. Je voulais quelque chose, ne pas juste être... une fille. Je voulais être la fille. Parce que, zut ! Je l'aimais moi. Et c'était peut-être ma plus grosse erreur en un sens. Parce que j'avais quoi comme assurance de tout ça moi ? Un gros rien. Le néant. Juste, son sourire qui collait à son visage. Ça voulait très certainement dire quelque chose.

-Alice... Tentai-je, au bout d'un moment. A ton avis, très objectivement, tu penses que c'était quelque chose, ce baiser, hein ?

-Cette question est censée me demander un regard objectif ? Ricana-t-elle. Oui, Bella. Je pense que ça veut dire quelque chose. Edward ne fait rien à la légère avec toi, crois moi sur parole.

-Mais quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'il me trouve juste attirante ? qu'il aimerait qu'on soit ensemble ? Si oui pour quoi ? Une petite amourette ? Le plus possible ? Quoi ? Je suis censée comprendre quoi moi dans tout ça Alice !

-Simplement qu'il tient à toi, pour l'instant. En tant que toi même, tu dois te dire que tu es importante pour lui. Il te l'a prouvé plusieurs fois, non ? Sa sur-protection, sa jalousie presque maladive...

-Mais à quel point, Alice ? Marmonnai-je.

-Ça, tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé... Sourit-elle, en relevant mon menton comme une mère à sa petite fille.

-C'est pour ça qu'on voulait que tu nous laisses Alice. Grinçai-je, et elle fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu.

-On ne radote pas, Bellie-Bella. Ça fait grand-mère.

-Je voudrais juste... savoir si il tient autant à moi que je tiens à lui.

-Je suis peut-être géniale, mais je ne le suis pas au point de lire les pensées des gens, ni de capter leurs émotions. Connaître l'avenir, c'est simple, mais identifier le présent est bien plus complexe, crois moi.

Souriante, Alice releva lentement la tête vers le cloché, et sauta du banc en me tendant la main.

-Aller, Bella. Je crois t'avoir dis que nous devions aller à la réception. Je relâche ton pauvre petit corps, Edward peut en faire ce qu'il veut. Mais je te le déconseille devant Charlie, toutefois. Si tu veux, je suis sure que ma mère vous couvrirait.

Je lui souris faiblement à mon tour, et pris sa main pour me hisser à sa hauteur. La grosse pendule en imitation Big Ben sonna la demie, et je soupirais. Je devais me calmer, tout allait bien se passer. Je me souvenais du visage d'Edward plus que souriant, alors qu'es qui pouvait mal tourner avec ça ? J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois, sentant mon poul redessendre à sa vitesse normale. Mais, stupidement angoissée par les possibles réactions d'Edward quand il m'avait vu, extrapolant à partir de ça, j'attrapais Alice par le poignet, et lançai dans un murmure bref.

-Alice, j'ai l'air heureuse ?

Elle se contenta de sourire de plus belle en premier lieu, puis rit discrètement.

-Tu l'écrirais sur ton front ça serait pareil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je montrait peut-être plus mes sentiments que je ne le pensais. « Bah, au moins je peux rayer le quiproquo de la liste des possibles perturbateurs de ma discussion avec Edward. ».

(…)

Je retins difficilement un bâillement, et me relevais de mon siège pour tenter d'apercevoir une accalmie dans la vie mondaine d'un de mes amis. Mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Rose et ses parents discutaient avec je ne sais quel riche pompeux, alors que les Brandon et une autre famille mondaine échangeait des blagues. Emmett était en train de se faire légèrement réprimander par sa mère, puis ils engagèrent la discussion avec le professeur de mathématique, et j'avais beau cherché Edward, il sonnait aux abonnés absents. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là noyé au milieu de tout ces gens en smoking deux pièces ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais son absence me rendait... Anxieuse. Je ne me sentais pas dans une forme olympique. C'était un euphémisme, d'ailleurs.

D'abord, parce que j'avais peur que dans ses moments de réflexion intense, il ne se mette à regretter, et puis parce que je sentais comme une gène. Un problème. Pas au sujet de tout ce qui devait me prendre la tête en temps que jeune femme normale qui venait de se faire embrasser par l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais quelque chose de plus. Il y avait... Un problème au dessus de tout ça. Et je ne savais pas encore le quel.

Poussant un long soupir plaintif, je pris la décision d'errer dans la pièce comme si je savais ce que je faisais. Alice fit mine de rire, Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, Rosalie sourit poliment, Kate enlaça Garreth de son son bras droit, Tanya réapparut dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté pour je ne savais trop quelle raison. Rien de trop palpitant ne s'offrait à moi, et mon père avait déserté les lieux en prétextant une urgence. Ah ! Je les connaissais les urgences à mon père... Je me rapprochais du comptoir, pris un verre, et commençais à le siroter, avant de me rendre compte qu'il y avait de l'alcool devant, ce qui me poussa à juste le faire tourner dans ma main. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions de quelques mois plutôt... Et puis, je préférais rester lucide pour affronter la suite des évènements.

-Je ne savais pas que la seule et unique Bella Swan touchait à l'alcool.

Une simple constatation d'une voix simple et froide, aussi normale que d'habitude. Mais cela avait suffit à me faire sursauter.

-Jane. Déraillai-je légèrement, et elle eut un faux sourire.

-Toujours pas lâché Edward ? Ricana-t-elle, en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe.

Je ne répondis pas, et contentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

-Bah, tant mieux en un sens, ça lui fera es dents à Mademoiselle Dénali. Elle ricana, et me jaugea du regard. Mais fais attention à toi tout de même. On ne sait jamais, ce quel a dans la tête. Finit-elle dans un murmure, avant de faire s'entrechoque nos verre, puis de tourner les talons sans rien dire.

Je fus trop choquée pour avoir une réaction logique à tout cela, et n'eus pas le temps de remettre mes idées en place que la main de Tanya se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournais d'un bond, face à elle et son sourire doucereux sur le visage, et me glaçais sur place. Tanya me sourit encore un peu plus, et j'avalais ma salive.

-Alors tu pars avec Edward devant mes yeux en me laissant derrière Swan ?

Impossible de bouger, de marcher, de répondre... Alors je ne disais rien.

-N'ai pas peur Swan, rit-elle doucement, en se recoiffant minutieusement, je laisse passer ce petit accrochage. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

J'avalais lentement ma salive. Je devais éviter de m'étrangler devant elle si je tenais au reste de ma dignité.

-Parce que tu as perdu.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, et s'excusa en partant.

La sensation d'avoir peur était douce à côté de ce que je ressentais à l'instant. Avoir peur, c'était ne plus sentir ses entrailles, se sentir vidée. Là, c'était comme si j'étais aspirée dans un tout. Mes sensations étaient accentuées, et je sentais ces même entrailles essayer de sortir de mon corps. « Bah, tant mieux en un sens, ça lui fera es dents à Mademoiselle Dénali. » Comme si il était devenu tout petit pour tout ce que je contenais. « Arrêter de jouer les martyr. ».

Non.

Je ne devais pas avoir peur de Tanya.

-Et quel est ma sentence ?

Brusquement, Tanya se retourna, presque choquée, et me dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

-Ta sentence. Répéta Tanya, sans sourciller. Tu la connais.

-Tu comptes faire de ma vie un enfer ? Répliquai-je avec mépris, et elle se recula légèrement. Alors j'ai un scoop pour toi Tannie, tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à taper. Tes menaces d'intimidation n'effraient plus personne. Regardes toi, même Jane t'a lâché. Tu compte faire quoi, hum ? Ruiner ma vie ? Alors va y, fais toi ce plaisir. Mais je sais très bien qu'il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas toucher même avec toutes les relations que tu as. Fais ce que tu veux Tanya, je sais me défendre, désormais.

Puis ce fut moi qui souris, et m'excusai en partant.

Mon cœur battait à deux milles, ma vue était légèrement flouée par quelques larmes qui y trainait, et j'avais la gorge sèche. Mais j'avais tenus tête à Tanya. « Alice serait fière de moi. » Constatai-je pour moi même, en titubant jusqu'au buffet pour prendre à boire, avant de prendre la décision de vider mon verre sans remord. Là, j'en avais besoin. J'avais la respiration hachée, la cœur qui battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du, et une conscience amoindrie de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais je ne m'étais pas vaguement écrasée devant Tanya. Rien qui ça suffisait à contrebalancer les... effets secondaires.

-De quoi as tu causé avec Jane et Tanya ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à Rosalie, qui souriait. Argh. Trop de personnes souriaient autour de moi alors que j'étais en proie à trop de conflits intérieurs comme extérieurs !

-En tout cas Tanya avait l'air plutôt énervée quand elle est partie. Qu'a fait notre sage petite Bella ?

-Je... lui ai dis dans des termes plus politiquement corrects d'aller se faire voir.

Je pris un second verre et tentais de l'avaler cul sec, mais Rose me le retira des mains.

-Tu as fais quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle, sidérée.

-Si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler ça m'arrangerait... Marmonnai-je, en me frottant le visage.

-Arrêter de parler de quoi ? Piailla Alice.

-Elle a envoyé baladé Tanya ! S'exclama Rosalie, les yeux ronds.

Alice se tourna vers moi, et sauta dans mes bras.

-Je suis de plus en pus fière de toi ma Bella ! D'abord Edward, maintenant Tanya ! Demain on va à Port Angeles, on fait les soldes d'hiver, et je te prend une robe pour la fête en ton honneur que je vais donner bientôt !

-Qu'es ce qu'elle a fait avec Edward ? Questionna Rosalie, en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice écarta son majeur de son index en signe de Victoire.

-Ils se sont embrassés !

Rosalie sembla soudain planer à deux milles de là. Alice sautillait dans tout les sens, lançant des signes insistants à Emmett, alors que j'avais les joues plus rouges que jamais. A mon grand damne celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour une fois pour venir, et Alice lâcha les informations sans rechigner. Elle aurait put le crier que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Emmett me dévisagea longuement, puis posa solennellement sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis plus que content Ba-bee-bells, il marqua une pose, et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer ce nouveau surnom, mais si tu veux je peux aller jouer les grands frères pour toi et aller lui exploser la tête en lui demandant ce qu'il compte faire de toi.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Il l'a fait pour moi. Renseigna Alice, et Rose ricana comme au souvenir d'une bonne blague.

-Merci, Emmett, mais ça va aller pour moi. Promis, si...

« Il me plaque. » Assène mentalement, mais je me retint. Mieux valait que je ne pense pas à ça.

-...il m'énerve, je te fais signe.

-A ton service Bells. Je suis content pour toi, crois moi ! Je vais juste pas sauté au plafond, parce que ma mère est derrière, et la planter en plein milieu de la discussion avec une prof l'a passablement énervé je suppose.

-J'en suis ravie. Tentai-je de rire, et il me donna un faux coup de poing dans la joue, alors que Rosalie retrouvait peu à peu sa langue.

-Oui, c'est super Bella.

-Tu n'as pas l'air emballée... Chantonna innocemment Alice, et Rose s'empourpra.

-Si, je suis contente pour Bella évidemment mais c'est juste... Soudain. Je veux dire, tu rames depuis plusieurs mois et là... Pouf.

-Pouf. Répétai-je, et Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste ample du regard, elle scanna la pièce rapidement, son regard se posant derrière sur-je m'étais tournée pour voir- James, seul dans un coin, à observer Victoria et ses parents, alors que les siens étaient absents. Alice sourit, et s'avança vers lui, ce qui le fit grimacer quand il nous aperçu. Il tenta de nous ignorer dans un premier temps, puis, n'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers nous tous, et fusilla Rosalie du regard.

-Qu'es que vous voulez bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Ce n'était pas une question, même si cela en avait l'air.

-Edward a embrassé Bella ! Chantonna Alice, pour la je ne savais plus combien de fois aujourd'hui.

-Alice ! M'irritai-je. Tu pourrais _éviter_ de raconter ma vie à tout le monde.

-Surtout que tu amènes ça de manière très brusque. Constata Rosalie.

-Il faut faire tourner la bonne nouvelle ! Gloussa-t-elle, et James tiqua.

-Vous étiez pas encore ensemble depuis tout ce temps ? Mais vous êtes pire que long, plus lent que des handicapés, plus...

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on me l'a dit... Soupirai-je, et il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Vous êtes juste venus pour ça.

Une autre fausse question. James se parlait souvent à lui même dans des constatations comme celles-ci.

-Non. Répondit Alice, et elle le poussa un peu pour s'assoir à côté de lui. En fait tu me faisais de la peine, tout seul à fixer ta bien aimée de loin comme une âme en peine.

-Pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas là ? Me renseignai-je, histoire de faire la conversation.

-Et les tiens ? Contra-t-il froidement. Ton père à fait un passage, je l'ai vu, mais ta mère n'a pas donné signe de vie.

-Surement parce qu'elle est morte.

Je me sentais presque fière d'avoir pris James au dépourvu. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant.

-Désolé... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Mes parents sont des parias dans ce lycée à cause de moi. Alors y venir n'est pas dans leur emploi du temps. C'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs...

Le regard de James se posa derrière moi, et il fronça les sourcils. Je vis Alice se retourner en même temps, légèrement perturbée, et se stopper net. Rosalie fronça les sourcils, et suivit le mouvement en même temps que moi. Et là, ce fut une véritable chute libre. Un crash.

À l'autre bout de la salle, enroulée autour de son bras avec douceur, un fin sourire qui respirait une classe sans précédent Tanya sourit à Edward.

Il jetait des regard anxieux vers nous, blême, prenant de profondes inspirations par moment, et Tanya l'entraina vers l'intérieur de la salle. Vers nous. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Alice: elle allait me dire qu'il y avait une explication. C'était une idée à elle. Une blague. Une... cruelle plaisanterie. Mais elle se contenta de rester de marbre, et d'avaler sa salive. Emmett ferma son poing, et Rosalie se plaça à ma hauteur, alors que James se relevait.

J'avais l'impression que tout tanguait autour de moi. Tout tourner dans tout les sens et ma vision devenait flou. Mon cœur reprenait son rythme rapide qu'il prenait un peu trop en ce moment. Zut. Je faisais une crise d'angoisse. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée au fur et à mesure que Tanya et... Edward se rapprochaient. Emmett posa sa main qui n'était pas totalement comprimée sur elle même dans mon dos, et ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

Mes oreilles bourdonnées, et je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur rien. Juste sur eux. Tanya jeta un petit regard à Edward, qui s'éclaircit la gorge, et se lança.

-Je suis fiancé. Marmonna-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, fixant ses pieds comme si ils avaient mille et un angle.

Ce faire aspirer par un trou noir, on disait que c'était se faire écraser par plus de 10 fois son poids. Comprimer en une particule plus que minuscule pour atterrir dans du... rien. Un trou de vide, de néant... de noir. Cette sensation n'était pas définissable. Trop complexe, trop irréaliste, trop fictive... Trop, trop. Mais j'étais quasiment certaine d'en connaître au moins un dixième. Cette sensation cuisante de se sentir plus que découpé, plus que déchiré, comprimé, rendu en un seul bloc pour se faire envoyer dans un endroit vide, mort, sombre. Ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien sentir... Si ce n'était une violente douleur. Un mélange de souffrance, de trahison, de peur, d'angoisse, de vide, de tout, de rien.

-À Tanya. Cru bon de préciser Edward.

Comme si le fait qu'elle soit accrochée à son bras comme une tarente n'était pas assez explicatif. Comme si le voir n'était pas suffisent, qu'il fallait que je _l'entende_.

Et le pire d'en tout ça, c'était que je ne parvenais à en conclure qu'une chose: Au final, ce baiser, ce sourire... ne voulait strictement rien dire.

« Tic, Tac... »  
**Bang !**

**

* * *

**_**Hum, Hum:  
**voilà,_

_Ceci est officiellement une affaire réglée ! Ouf ! Je commencer à me dire que je ne finirais jamais ce chapitre. Je vais me remuer pour la suite, fois de Floriane !  
Et, autre bonne nouvelle, à l'heure ou je vous poste ça: **LE CHAPITRE ET L'EPILOGUE FINALS SONT ECRIS** _!_ Pas de délais d'attente interminable, donc... ;)_

_Bon, étant donné les tartines que j'ai tapé dans ma note un peu plu haut, je me permet de faire court:_

IL SUFFIRA... D'UNE **REVIEW** !  
POUR POUVOIR... PUBLIER, L'CHAPITRE !

_(chantonnez le sur l'air d'allumer le feu, vous verrez, ça le fait... ;P)_


	20. Savoir aller à l'encontre des clichés

**Aaaaah-ah-aah~**

_J'avais dis que je posterai hier ou avant hier... Mais je me suis dis, ça fait plus d'un an, que je poste les chapitres en retard ! Alors, là que c'est le dernier, je vais quand même pas le poster dans les temps... Si ? Et bien non, voila ! Ah, ah. Vous vous souviendrez de moi comme l'auteure, qui malgré qu'elle ait fini d'écrire la fiction dans son intégralité, poste en retard ! Mwa ah ah !_

_Sur ce, je voudrai franchement vous remercier du fond du cœur: **1,369 Review** ! Plus de 100 en un seul chapitre ! Je devrai faire des fins comme ça plus souvent ! ;P_

_Et bien je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivis... Et voici votre fin, un peu maladroite, je l'avoue, légèrement trop "la vie en Rose"... Mais bon !_

_**Bonne lecture !**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Savoir aller à l'encontre des clichés.**

Elle me gifla.

-Alice ! Gronda Rosalie, alors que ma main rejoignait ma joue sans plus de cérémonie, juste par pur réflex.

-Je voulais lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Siffla-t-elle, avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

-On ne gifle pas quelqu'un dans ces circonstances. Grogna Rosalie, et Alice se tourna vers moi, la mine défaite.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et personne ne le savait. Nous étions tous assit -James compris- dans la salle du club, et Emmett tapait froidement du poing sur la table en jurant dans des intervalles réguliers de deux minutes. Je n'avais même pas envie de désintéresser à tout ce qui les faisait réagir avec autant de violence. Parce que ça faisait mal d'y penser, et parce que de toutes les manières dont on pouvait retourner le problème, rien ne changerait. Je pouvais me dire ce que je voulais, Edward était toujours fiancé à Tanya, et j'étais toujours... Trahie. Mon égoïsme allait même plus loin que je ne l'avais imaginé. Parce que ça faisait encore plus mal que quand Jasper avait eut son accident. J'étais... vidée.

-Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda doucement Rose.

Et je ne répondais pas.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Murmura Emmett, en se posant en face de moi, à croupis.

Je ne répondais pas.

-Tu veux... commença Alice.

Je ne répondais toujours pas.

-Tu veux frapper quelqu'un. (?)

Je ne savais pas si c'était une question, et je relevais les yeux vers James, qui m'observait, accoudé au mur.

-J'aurais très certainement envie de frapper Edward moi en tout cas. Ou même Tanya. Ouais, surtout cette peau de vache.

Tanya. « Et quelles sont les conséquences ? » J'avais été stupide de dire ça. Cette... Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Edward aussi le savait. Sa mère, son père... Tout le monde était au courant. Alors pourquoi personne ne nous avait rien dit ? J'aurai préféré le savoir avant d'espérer pouvoir construire quelque chose avec Edward. Ça aurait été moins douloureux, moins lourd à porter... Mais non, il avait fallut que ce soit... après qu'il m'ait embrassée. Il avait fallut que je me scratche sans ménagement de mon petit nuage.

-Oui. Murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée. J'ai envie de taper quelqu'un.

Je me levai d'un bond, et Alice en fit de même, comme pour me soutenir si je tombais. Je devais ressembler à quoi ? Une petite chose fragile qui allait se briser, sans aucun doute.

-Mais merde qu'est-ce qui lui ait passé par la tête à la fin ? Sifflai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il croit que... Qu'il peut s'en sortir comme ça en un tour de main ? C'est facile pour lui, il savait tout depuis le début ! Il...

-Ça, on n'en sait rien. Marmonna Rosalie.

Je me tourna vers elle, et elle soupira longuement.

-Bella, on ne connait pas l'histoire toute entière. Je ne vois franchement pas Edward se fiancer à Tanya comme ça. C'est... pas son style. Et puis, ses explications étaient...

-Inexistantes. Compléta Emmett, en s'asseyant.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas le style d'Edward. Soupira Alice. Je me demande... Ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

-Allez lui demander. Proposa James.

Nous le dévisageâmes, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais vous vivez sur quelle planète ? Hey, vous allez vous poser encore longtemps des questions sans réponse ? Il marqua une pose, puis hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Vous me faites pitié.

-Ferme là. Siffla Rosalie, et Alice prit ses clés de voiture d'un revers de la main.

-Il a raison. On va le voir.

-Je ne sais pas si... Commença Rose, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

La main lente, je farfouillai dans mon sac sans trop de conviction, et en sortit mes clés de voiture, agrémentées du porte-clé de New-York que j'avais acheté il y a quelques mois de ça. Au centre, une photo de nous six trônait fièrement, et je raffermis ma poigne autour de mes clés.

-Il nous doit une explication. Au moins ça.

Sans plus attendre, je claquai la porte, et partis à la recherche de ma voiture. J'entendais les autres qui me suivaient, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Pas moi. Le Parking d'ordinaire rempli de voitures de sport rutilantes ou tape à l'œil, était là rempli de voitures toutes plus classes les unes que les autres. Et noires par dessus tout ça. Je repérai facilement la mienne dans tout ça, juste à côté de la jaune pétante d'Alice, et d'une place vide. La place d'Edward. Je jurai entre mes dents, ouvris la portière, et Alice posa soudainement la main sur mon épaule.

-Bella, si tu veux aller voir Edward, je te soutiendrais, mais ne te sens pas obligée de le faire. Je peux rester avec toi, ou te ramener chez toi si tu veux.

-Je veux le faire. Murmurai-je. Parce que si Edward a fait ça, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. J'ai besoin d'une explication, Alice.

Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres hésitantes, et elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie.

Je ne répondis pas, me dégageai sommairement, et entrai dans ma voiture. Emmett ouvrit la voie, et je n'eus aucun mal à le suivre, malgré mon refus de contre carré le code de la route. J'avais autre chose à faire que de rouler à trente. J'avais le sentiment que je devais faire vite. Très vite. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait aucune voiture de police qui patrouillait. Il ne manquait plus que je me fasse arrêter... La maison d'Edward se dessinait au loin et je devais très certainement frôler les 120 en pulsation cardiaque. Toujours aussi somptueuse, même sous cette neige, la demeure n'en restait pas moins... Orgueilleuse. Je la sentais presque se moquer de moi. « Ça y est, je deviens parano ». Songeai-je, en détachant ma ceinture. Je descendis de ma voiture le plus lentement possible, et Emmett se plaça à ma hauteur. Il tenta de me sourire, et me prit par l'épaule, alors qu'Alice raccrochait son téléphone. Elle avait du appeler Jasper.

-Ça va toujours, Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie, en prenant mon visage en coupe. Tu peux rester derrière si tu veux.

-Je veux le voir. Répétai-je une nouvelle fois, et elle acquiesça, quelque peu réticente.

-On y va. Murmura Alice, et Emmett m'entraina jusqu'à la porte.

Je montai avec effroi ces grands escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. J'avais peur de ce qu'il y avait en haut. Mais je devais parler à Edward. Je devais y aller. Alice tapa à la porte, légèrement grelottante, et une domestique de la maison ouvrit, vite remplacer par Mrs Mansen dans l'encadrement. Elle nous détailla tous un à un, puis s'arrêta sur moi, et me sourit. Son tailleurs sombre la rendait à la fois belle et effrayante. Ses cheveux ramenés en une pince mise sur le côté et son sourire calme me donnait une amère impression de... défaite.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez les bienvenus ici. C'est désormais une des demeures de Mlle Dénali, et elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup à ce que je sais. Je vais devoir vous demander de vous en aller.

Dans tout le lot, elle était certainement celle que j'avais le plus envie de taper.

-Nous... Commença Alice, en balbutiant.

-Nous voulons parler à Edward.

J'étais étonnée par la froideur de ma voix, mais n'en fis pas tellement cas. Je ne faisais pas cas de grand chose, en fait.

-Je suis désolée, mais non. Répondit Mrs Mansen, et elle agrémenta le tout d'un sourire.

-J'insiste. Repris-je, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-Quand bien même il serait là, je ne vous autoriserais pas à le voir.

-Il n'est pas là ? Répliqua Rosalie, et Madame Mansen haussa un sourcil.

-Sa voiture n'est pas là. Confirma Alice, et je me retournai d'un bond.

Non, il n'y avait aucune trace de la Volvo argentée. J'en eus presque le souffle coupé, et je me retournai vers Madame Mansen, alors qu'Emmett se rapprochait d'elle.

-Où est il ? Rugit-il, et Mrs Mansen le défia du regard.

-Il est à l'aéroport, il s'en va faire un voyage pour fêter ses fiançailles avec Tanya de ce pas.

-À l'aéroport. Répétai-je, dans un murmure.

-Où il va ? S'énerva Alice et Rosalie s'attrapa les cheveux en se retenant d'hurler.

-Fêter ses fiançailles. Répéta Elysabeth Mansen, avec délectation. À Tahiti.

Alors ça allait se finir comme ça ? Celui que j'aimais allait partir sans rien me dire avec... Une poupée friquée aux as. « Celui que j'aime ». Songeai-je. Parce que oui, j'aimais Edward. Quoi qu'il fasse, je m'étais résolu à ce fait. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui quand j'avais commencé à le connaître. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui quand nous nous disputions au bout de trois mots échangés... Je l'aimais déjà quand je le détestais. Alors je savais que je l'aurai aimé dans toutes les conditions possibles. Et j'allais le laisser partir comme ça, avec Tanya...

« Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ? ».

Sautant les marches deux par deux, et me tordant la cheville sur la dernière, j'enlevai mes chaussures légèrement hautes qui entravaient mes mouvements, et couru jusqu'à la voiture.

-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta soudainement Alice.

Je devais certainement avoir l'air d'une folle, mes chaussures à la main, en train de courir dans la neige jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais la question était vraiment d'une stupidité écrasante.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de film à l'eau de rose ? Répliquai-je. Je vais à l'aéroport.

Sans plus attendre, je balançai mes chaussures sur le siège passager, et actionnai le moteur. Edward ne quitterait pas les États-Unis tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé. J'entendis vaguement pendant une fraction de seconde les pas de mes amis se répéter en échos derrière moi, et j'allumai le contact.

Je n'avais jamais mis si peu de temps pour aller jusqu'à Seattle. A peine arrivée, je repérai la voiture d'Edward soigneusement garée, et je me retins de l'emboutir juste par plaisir, me garant en vrac sur le dépose minute. Je descendis de la voiture, et entrai dans le hall sans trop réfléchir. Le panneau d'affichage clignotait, et je jurai dans ma barbe. Le seul avion pour Tahiti décollait dans vingt minutes. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore à bord ! ». Je tremblai.

Sans plus attendre, je me mis à courir jusqu'au pôle d'embarquement, priant pour que mon sens de l'orientation légendaire ne me joue pas des tours. J'entendais Emmett m'appeler derrière moi. Un bureau ovale trônait fièrement dans un coin, une banderole notée « TAHITI » en plusieurs couleurs au dessus. C'était là. Je m'accrochai au comptoir, essoufflée, et la femme me regarda avec horreur.

-Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tous les passagers pour ce vol sont entrés ?

Emmett s'arrêta à côté de moi.

-O-oui. Je peux vous aider ?

-Laissez moi entrer dans cet avion, je ressortirai avant le décollage.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Alors appelez un passager pour moi s'il vous plait.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais le vol étant complet il va décoller d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je ne serai pas longue s'il vous plait.

-Non, je regrette je ne...

-S'il vous plait madame ! Intervint Emmett. Je peux payer l'entrée... Un billet, ce que vous voulez.

-C'est hors de question. S'impatienta l'hôtesse. Je ne peux faire ce que vous me demandez j'en suis navrée, je vais vous demander de partir, ou j'appellerai la sécurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son écran, puis se tourna vers nous. De toute façon l'avion est entré en mouvement. Il entre sur la piste de décollage.

Je tombai comme une poupée de chiffon.

Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, mais tout ce qui me faisait tenir debout me lâcha. Emmett me rattrapa de justesse. Le regard vague fixé sur la moquette défraichie, je sentis vaguement Emmett me poser sur une chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à me secouer. Mon regard dériva alors sur lui sans trop de réaction, et il sembla soudain blessé, époussetant mes joues mouillées. Il me prit dans ses bras, et j'éclatai en sanglot.

-C'est fini Emmett, il est parti... Déraillai-je, proche de l'hystérie. Il reviendra pas ! Il s'est même pas expliqué ! Pourquoi il a fait tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

-Calme toi, Bee. Temporisa Emmett, la voix grave.

-On a raté l'avion Emmett ! C'est fini. Il est parti.

-Non, c'est pas fini. Coupa Rosalie, me faisant sursauter.

Son regard froid me fixait, légèrement humide et Alice acquiesça droitement.

-Cet enfoiré va pas partir comme ça crois moi. Rajouta Alice, la voix enrouée.

-Emmett, on a les billets. Renseigna Rose, et Emmett me souleva. On a pas de temps à perdre.

(…)

Dans les films à l'eau de rose, quand on courait pour aller chercher son amant à l'aéroport, on ne ratait jamais l'avion. On arrivait toujours in-extrémis, et on repartait ensemble. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes, et Alice me lança un regard noir par dessus son magasine. Or, moi, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. J'avais raté son avion. Et je ne lui avais même pas parlé. Ce dont j'avais le plus envie à l'instant, je ne savais plus exactement si c'était d'embrasser ou de frapper Edward. J'allais reprendre une inspiration quand Rosalie me fustigea si froidement du regard, que je fis mine de me lever pour aller au toilettes. Cela eut le don de les énerver encore plus prodigieusement, car j'étais contre le hublot, et que nous étions en classe éco', tous les quatre coincés dans la rangée de droite. Alice replia ses jambes contre elle, Rose me força à l'enjamber, et Emmett se leva. Étant donné que nous avions raté l'avion d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie étaient vite allées acheter des billets encore libre. Pour cela nous avions dû aller dans un autre aéroport, mais au moins nous allions retrouver Edward, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je marchais le long de l'allée, seule, me faisant penser à une condamnée. J'avais peur que tout ceci ne serve à rien... Mais je me devais de tenter quelque chose. Car si je ne tentais rien, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. J'arrivai devant les toilettes, et y entrai. Je rabattis le couvercle de la cuvette et m'assit, plus pour ne pas tomber qu'autre chose. « Inspire, Expire, et Espère... » me répétai-je une nouvelle fois, alors qu'une petite secousse faisait trembler l'avion. Je pris un peu d'eau du robinet, et me mouillai le visage.

Ma veste à moitié entrouverte qui laissait voir ma robe salle et froissée me donnait des allures de clocharde, et je pris un chouchou pour nouer mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête. Je sortis finalement des toilettes pour laisser ma place à une fille et sa mère, et retournai à ma place sans plus rien dire, avant de changer d'avis, et d'aller envoyer un message à mon père, pour le prévenir de mon absence.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air emplit finalement l'appareil alors que je jouais à un jeu de mon téléphone, en boule dans un coin, nous informant de notre descente imminente, et je retournai m'assoir. Alice serra ma main, autant pour me rassurer que pour se rassurer, et tenta de me sourire. L'avion entama sa descente, et mon cœur prenait de plus en plus de pulsation cardiaque, à mesure que je me rapprochais d'Edward et Tanya.

A peine sortit, Rose appela Edward encore deux fois, avant de balancer son téléphone par terre, rageuse. Il ne nous répondait pas. A aucun de nous. Même pas à Jasper.

Nous prîmes le premier taxi dès notre sortie de l'aéroport. La chaleur avait prit le dessus, et nous avions tous enlevé nos vestes. Les gens nous regardaient comme si nous étions là pour le carnaval en cette saison, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait. Encore en robe ou costume pour la fête du lycée, Rosalie déchira sa robe en se coinçant à l'arrière du taxi avec nous trois, et j'enlevai une nouvelle fois mes chaussure, m'étant une nouvelle fois tordue la cheville dans les escalators.

-Bon, alors on sait que le Yacht de Tanya est dans sa crique personnelle, à Dolphin Queen Beach (**nda:** n'a plus d'inspiration pour les noms. T.T). Il doit forcément y avoir un point d'accès donc, on panique pas, tout va bien. Répéta une nouvelle fois Alice, et Rosalie jura.

-Arrête de lui prendre la tête tu vas la stresser !

-J'ai pas eu besoin d'Alice pour ça... Marmonnai-je, en tordant mes mains moites.

-Tout va bien se passer Bella. Tenta de m'apaiser Rose, mais je me contentai de garder les yeux rivés sur la côte.

-Son bateau se nome « Dénali », c'est ça ? Vérifiai-je.

-Oui, Bella. Acquiesça Rose, dans un soupir. Et il doit y avoir un zodiaque sur la plage pour l'atteindre. T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Là ! Hurla Alice, et le chauffeur pilla.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et commençai à courir jusqu'à la plage qui devait être éloignée de quelques centaines de mètres de là où nous nous trouvions. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais courir si vite. C'était quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais même pas chez moi. Ma mère aurait probablement dit que l'amour donnait des ailes. Mais sur le moment, je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire de ce que dirait ma mère. J'entendais Alice derrière moi, et la voiture du chauffeur repartir, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous appelaient. Mais ni Alice ni moi ne ralentîmes.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais très certainement apprécié le décor idyllique de cette plage, mais tout ce que je parvenais à enregistrer, c'était que le petit ponton en bois se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Mais pas le zodiaque.

Alice retint sa respiration, alors que je ralentissais le rythme.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonna-t-elle.

À cent mètre de nous environ, plus enfoncé dans la mer, le bateau de Tanya semblait se moquer de nous. J'étais fatiguée, et Alice se laissa tomber sur le sable, alors que Rosalie et Emmett arrivaient à notre hauteur. Là encore, dans un film parfait, je serais arrivée sur mon zodiaque et il aurait sauté dedans sans demander son reste. Mais la réalité était telle que si je voulais y aller, je ne pouvais pas utiliser le zodiaque.

Emmett poussa un juron salé, et donna un coup de pied dans le ponton qui grinça.

-Pourquoi rien ne va aujourd'hui ! Rugit-il.

-Le soleil commence à se coucher. Soupira Rosalie.

-Edward n'est qu'un con ! Sanglota Alice.

Pas de zodiaque, juste ce bateau à cent mètres de nous. Cent petits mètres... J'avançai vers l'eau, jusqu'à avoir les pieds trempés, et j'enlevai quelques bouts de tissu retenus par des ficelles sur ma robe, la rendant plus légère. J'avançai encore un peu, ayant de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets, et montai sur un rochet.

-Bella ? Murmura Rosalie.

Et je plongeai dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas si froide. Et j'arrivai assez bien à nager avec cette robe. J'avais certes les jambes plus lourdes, et je me fatiguais plus vite... Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions, mais il y avait pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis allée voir sa mère, j'ai roulé à 130 sur une route de campagne, j'ai fait deux aéroports et je ne sais combien de kilomètres pour le retrouver. Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'est pas cent mètres qui vont m'empêcher d'aller le voir, Rose.

Pour la seconde fois, je plongeai, m'immergeant complètement. Je pouvais atteindre ce bateau. Le cent mètre, je l'avais déjà fait des dizaines de fois en primaire. Brasse, nage papillon, dos crawlé, crawl... Je devais bien arriver à atteindre ce fichu rafiot qui me narguait. J'avais du sel dans les yeux, et ma robe ne me laissait pas autant libre de mes mouvement que je le croyais. Mes cheveux devenaient lourds et je m'essoufflai , fatiguée par toute cette mascarade qui avait durée bien trop longtemps. Mais je devais tenir. Arrivée à mi chemin en un temps record, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre ma respiration, et observai ce bateau un peu mieux. Allai-je trouver Edward avant de me faire virer ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais j'étais en tout cas persuadée que si c'était sur Tanya que je tombais en premier, j'allais avoir du mal à trouver Edward. Je repris ma route le plus rapidement possible, sentant mes muscles s'engourdir au fur et à mesure, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur moi, jusqu'à arriver à destination. Je me trainai jusqu'à l'échelle, et m'assis sur la plateforme prévue à cet effet. Je tentai de calmer ma respiration haletante, et remarquai que je ne voyais plus personne sur la plage. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y faire plus cas, que j'entendis une porte grincer, et je me pelotonnai dans ma cachette, abritée par la hauteur de la coque. Je n'étais pas encore d'attaque pour une course poursuite avec Tanya.

-Eddy, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Tanya.

-Non.

Cette voix plus proche cassante, dans un soupir las, et j'imaginai aisément sa main passer dans ses cheveux alors qu'il laissait se refermer la porte. Edward. Je me relevai d'un bond, et passai par dessus la coque, me plantant en face de lui. Il tangua sur le côté, et me dévisagea avec stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans emmètre le moindre son, et il s'accrocha au siège de pilotage.

-Bella. Murmura-t-il, en s'approchant finalement de moi à petit pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Je m'approchai de lui, et le giflai. Je n'étais pas de nature violente, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire... Et c'était la chose qui me semblait la plus justifiée à l'instant. Il grimaça, tangua une nouvelle fois sur le côté, tenta de répliquer, mais se rabattit finalement sur un « désolé », sobre. Il baissa les yeux, et soupira.

-Je peux savoir de quel droit tu es partis comme ça ? Tu pars sans rien nous dire, tu te fiance sans rien nous dire, tu...

-Bella je n'avais pas le choix ! Argumenta-t-il, et Tanya passa la porte.

-Swan. Siffla-t-elle. Son visage pâlit à vue d'œil, et elle se rapprocha de moi à grand pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Edward me... nous doit des explications.

-Dégage. Il ne vous doit rien, il est mon fiancé. Elle me contempla de haut en bas, et eut un rictus méprisant, en s'accrochant au bras d'Edward. Sois heureuse que je te laisse t'en tirer comme ça...

-Tanya. Grogna Edward.

-Je voudrais parler à Edward, Tanya. Alors si tu pouvais la fermer et ne pas intervenir.

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, Swan !

-Je ne suis pas parti par choix, Bella, Plaida Edward, en ignorant Tanya, et en se dégageant, mes parents m'ont mis devant le fait accomplit. Je n'ai pas le choix Bella...

Je serrai les poings, et jurai mentalement.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu as fait avant de partir ? Ça t'a apporté quoi tout ça ?

-Bella je ne l'ai appris qu'une heure avant vous ! Je n'étais au courant de rien dans le labyrinthe, je te jure. Je te promets que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour moi, Bella. Mais... Je n'ai pas le choix...

Je ne répondis pas, trop sidérée et vide de mot pour tenter de répondre.

-Je vais t'appeler une navette pour te ramener à la plage, Bella. Murmura-t-il, en se retournant Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je l'avais je repartirais avec toi, mais...

J'aurai été tentée de croire que sa voix était enrouée. Que ça lui serrait le cœur de me dire ça. Mais je ne devais pas être aussi crédule. Pas encore. Je serrai les poings. Je dégoulinais, j'avais les cheveux trempés, et mes pieds me faisaient mal d'avoir couru si longtemps. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais espéré plus. J'avais espéré qu'il me sauterait dans les bras, trop heureux de me voir, et que nous serions rentrés à Forks, trop heureux d'être enfin tous les deux. Comme dans un film. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il s'était contenté de balancer des vérités ou des mensonges sans rien faire, et de partir. Les larmes que mes yeux contenaient rendaient ma vision flou, mais je voyais parfaitement le sourire de Tanya en face de moi. Et je craquai. Toute la colère, la rage que j'avais ressenti et refoulé dans un coin de ma tête pour ressembler à ce légume qui cherchait désespérément à retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, réapparut. C'en était trop pour moi.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE EDWARD ! Hurlai-je, et il se retourna instantanément. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui se passe autour de toi ? Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour tout arrêter ? Tu es obligé, hein ? Tu sais pas dire non à ta mère ? Ton père ? Quoi ? Arrête de dire que tu es forcé de tout. Arrête de dire que tu tiens à moi. Arrête...

-Sors de mon bateau ! Rugit Tanya, des accents de folie dans la voix, et je la fis taire d'un revers de la main.

-Ferme la toi, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir fini !

J'entendais le ronronnement d'un moteur se profiler au loin.

-Arrête de raconter toutes ces... Stupidités Edward. Si je comptais vraiment pour toi tu serais pas là à te complaire dans ton malheur. J'avais baissé le son de ma voix, et les larmes commençaient à dégringoler sur mes joues. Tu comptes pour moi, et je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te parler. T'imagine pas tout ce que j'ai fait en une journée... Mais bon sang Edward je t'aime ! Tu comptes plus pour moi que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer et ça depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te barrer avec ta pseudo fiancée sans rien dire alors que je croyais que tu tenais à moi. Garde tes belles paroles ! Tu ne...

Il s'avança vers moi en une enjambée et m'embrassa. J'en perdis mes mots et il passa sa main derrière ma nuque en attrapant ma hanche avec la seconde. Guidée par ses propres gestes, je plaçai mes deux mains derrière sa nuque, et répondis avec autant de force que je le pus à ce baiser. Prenant lentement sa respiration, il embrassa deux ou trois fois ma joue, pour en revenir à la commissure de mes lèvres, et recommença à m'embrasser. Je sentais son pouls battre à une vitesse surnaturelle, conformément au mien, et il embrassa rapidement trois larmes séchées sur mes joues, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, son front contre le mien.

-Tu comptes pour moi Bella, crois moi. Plus que n'importe qui. Répéta-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à Tahiti sur le bateau de Tanya Dénali... Marmonnai-je, un peu confuse encore, la voix enrouée, et il sourit en embrassant mon nez.

-Je t'embrasse.

-Joues pas les Dons Juan avec moi, Edward.

-Je suis le plus stupide des gars avec qui tu pourrais sortir, mais le fait est que malgré tout ce monde qui s'est ligué contre moi pour ne pas que je sois avec toi, je t'aime. Et je viens de comprendre que c'est une raison valable pour défier ma mère.

Je ratai un battement, rougis, et baissai les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Grinçai-je, et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Tricheur.

-Espèce de salle... Commença Tanya, hystérique. Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Nous avons un accord avec tes parents ! C'est un quart des actions de l'entreprise de ton père qui sont en jeu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Tanya. Mais, pourra tu dire ça à ma mère quand elle te rejoindra demain.

Elle tremblait, et son regard était rivé sur Edward.

-Non. Cita-t-il, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je refuse de vous écouter, quel que soit les enjeux. Toi et mon père ne dirigerez plus ma vie. J'en suis navré pour vous. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, et sourit. Ça te va ?

-Mieux. Admis-je, et je le tirai jusqu'à la plateforme en riant, pour plonger à l'eau et sortir le plus vite possible de ce bateau qui me donnait la nausée.

-T'es pas sérieuse Bella... me stoppa-t-il, en comprenant mes intentions. On peut juste... Appeler, et...

-Edward, je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à te faire pardonner, alors s'il te plait, ne me contredit pas trop. Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser sur le nez. Tu seras un amour.

Il grimaça, leva les yeux au ciel et plongea.

-Au revoir, Tanya. Narguai-je, en faisant une fausse révérence, et en plongeant à mon tour.

Parce que, après tout, c'était moi qu'il avait choisi.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et je nageai avec Edward jusqu'au zodiaque qui arrivait vers nous, Emmett à son commandement. Arrivés à leur hauteur, il me remonta sans trop d'effort apparent, et Rosalie lança un regard noir à Edward. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Alice lui indiqua sommairement de monter, et Emmett repartit vers la rive.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, stupide, sans cœur et pas foutu de prendre une bonne décision ! Grogna Alice.

-Je suis désolé, Lili. Répondit-il, en tentant de faire profil bas.

-Et c'était quoi ces adieux, Edward ? Rajouta Rosalie. Je t'aurais tué sur le moment.

-Refais nous ça Edward, et je te tue. Rajouta Emmett. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

-Elle m'a déjà giflé. Grogna-t-il, et Alice me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, aujourd'hui tu nous mènes de prouesse en prouesse sans t'arrêter... Bravo !

Je ris à mon tour, et Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Profil bas Mansen, t'as sacrément merdé pour le coup. Contra rapidement Rosalie, et il s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

Alice le jaugea du regard, puis tapa dans ses mains.

-Moi je te pardonne si tu me racontes tout en détail sur tes retrouvailles avec Bella !

-Alice... Sifflai-je entre mes dents, et Rosalie stoppa Alice d'un revers de la main.

-Pas ce soir, Lili. Elle se tourna vers Edward, et sourit. Tu nous dois un restau, et tu nous payes l'hôtel. Et tu nous offre une petite journée à Tahiti avant de rentrer. Et là, moi je te reparlerai.

-D'accord.

-Alors t'embrasses Bella, elle te reparle, tu craches le morceau à Alice, elle te reparle, tu payes de petites vacances à Rose, elle te reparle... Et à moi tu me fais quoi ?

-Dis moi, et je le ferais. Promis sommairement Edward, et Emmett sourit.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Me rappelant soudainement de quelque chose d'important, je retins un bâillement, et m'écartai d'Edward pour aller voir Emmett.

-Emmett... minaudai-je, et il se tourna vers moi. Tu peux faire le coup du grand frère méchant finalement s'il te plait ? J'ai pas la force de le taper, mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque après ce coup là.

(…)

Je me réveillai dans un grand lit deux place, seule, et j'adorai cette sensation. Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la baie vitrée, et souris d'autant plus: Tahiti... Je ne m'occupai même pas de mon téléphone qui vibrait sur ma table de nuit, proche de la chute, et continuai à me prélasser. Mais les coups de téléphone furent remplacés par des coups à la porte, et je fus bien obligée d'aller ouvrir à Alice, qui tirait Edward par le cou. Elle lâcha Edward pour sauter dans mes bras, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Moi et mon esclave sommes venus te réveiller. Me salua-t-elle, avant d'aller taper à la chambre de Rosalie. Habilles toi, et rejoins nous en bas dans trente minutes. Elle alla taper à la porte d'Emmett, et Edward en profita pour m'embrasser rapidement, avant qu'elle ne le récupère dans une pseudo prise de catch et ne se mette à appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur non-stop.

Je souris, et rentrai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je pris mon téléphone marqué des cinq appels manqués d'Alice, et notai un petit message de Jasper.

**Congratulation !  
Tu es au courant qu'Alice veut faire une fête en ton honneur ?  
Et non, Alice ne plaisante jamais avec ça !**

Je tapai un rapide merci en souriant, et décidai d'ignorer Alice et ses envies de fête. Jasper était bien décidé à feindre l'oubli sur ce qu'Alice avait décidé d'appeler: JASPER COME BACK PARTY ! Je souris en songeant au fait qu'elle avait déjà fait un croquis de tout, et commençai à me préparer.

Ce fut face à une Rosalie morose que je sortis dans le couloir, et Emmett me souleva en poids en guise de bonjour, pour ensuite s'attaquer à Rosalie, qui le dissuada de faire quoi que se soit. Nous descendîmes dans l'hôtel très typique hawaïen, pour trouver une Alice qui sautillait partout et un Edward qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Dès qu'elle nous vu arriver, elle commença à pousser des cris sur-excités, et me fit un clin-d'œil.

-Edward m'a tout raconté !

-J'ai été pris dans un kidnapping, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... Justifia Edward.

-Tu vois, Bee: ça c'est palpitant. Je m'attendais plus à ce que votre premier baiser soit comme ça plutôt que... Pouf. Ça vous ressemble plus, déjà !

Je ris et elle me serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai toujours raison d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Bon, c'est pas que je veux casser tous vos rêves, mais j'ai faim... Chantonna Emmett, et Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

-On y va...

Alice partit en éclaireur, alors qu'elle racontait je ne savais trop quoi -ou plutôt, j'espérai ne pas savoir- à Emmett et Rosalie, et Edward m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retournai en souriant, et il m'embrassa, moins rapidement cette fois, et s'écarta en souriant.

-Bella, on peut discuter ?

Je me figeai, et mon cœur perdit un battement avant de reprendre sa course effrénée de la veille.

-Non, non Bella, ce n'est rien... S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, face à mon teint blême. Je ne veux pas... mettre un terme à... tout ça. Je veux juste définir ce que c'est.

-Ce que c'est ? Répétai-je, alors que je m'asseyait en face de lui, et qu'il tenait toujours mes mains dans les siennes.

-Oui, on est... quoi ? Je veux dire, l'un pour l'autre.

Bonne question.

-Je... sais pas. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mes mains et Edward inspira. Je... Je t'aime. Ça j'en suis sure depuis à peu près quatre mois... Il rit, et embrassa ma main. Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime Bella, je veux dire la question ne se pose même pas. Mais... Est-ce que tu veux attendre pour voir où ça va nous mener ? Ou bien est-ce que...

-Je sais déjà où je veux que ça me mène, Edward. Le coupai-je. Je ne veux pas être juste une fille comme une autre avec laquelle tu sortirais. Je veux être... ça peut te paraître stupide mais je veux être, _la_ fille. Je...

Il sourit, et m'embrassa soudainement, avant de se reculer.

-Alors je suis ton petit ami.

-Je... Suis ta petite amie ?

-Je trouve ce terme un peu minime. Commenta-t-il.

-L'homme de ma vie... Souris-je, et il se releva.

-Mieux. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe, et m'emmena sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Allons-y avant qu'Alice ne me prenne encore en otage.

(…)

Emmett avala sa fourchette, et posa son regard sur Edward, sérieux. Ce dernier se redressa, sentant qu'il allait avoir droit à un énième interrogatoire, et Emmett se contenta de l'observer. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que nous, et Emmett prit la parole.

-Maintenant, Edward, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça.

Edward fronça les sourcils, et baissa les yeux avant de soupirer longuement.

_**Point de vue d'Edward ~ 25 Décembre, lycée de Forks High School Private.**_

Je poussai un long soupir d'avoir été aussi rapidement congédié par Alice, alors que j'avais encore le goût des lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. Je souris comme un idiot à cette pensée et me mis à soupirer, cette fois d'aise. Bella n'avait pas l'air contre ce baiser. Bella était d'accord. Je souris une nouvelle fois comme un crétin, avant de tenter de me reprendre sans trop de succès. J'entrai dans le bâtiment sans trop de cérémonie, et m'apprêtais à rejoindre la fête en fredonnant la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour Bella, et enfin fini la veille, quand j'aperçus deux silhouettes que j'aurai préféré ne pas remarquer se faufiler à ma hauteur.

Ma mère se posta face à moi, et j'eus un pas de recul. Je n'aimais pas ce regard qu'elle avait. Je rangeai Bella dans un coin de ma tête, histoire de garder mes pleins moyens face à ma mère, mais ce fut mon père qui attaqua le premier. Juste derrière ma mère, son visage toujours aussi fermé, il me désigna d'un coup bref de la tête la salle d'à côté et je l'y suivis. « A quoi il joue ? ». La salle de permanence. Je sentais comme une atmosphère tendue flotter autour de moi, et je me figeai sur place. Assise sur un bureau, Tanya souriait, visiblement fière d'elle, juste devant son père et sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me renseignai-je, et Tanya descendit de son siège.

-Tu es fiancé à Tanya Dénali, pour des raisons d'ententes entre nos deux familles, Edward. Indiqua mon père, et je tombai de haut.

Mon père n'avait jamais été un homme fin, ni même délicat. Il était vraiment dur de s'imaginer comment ma mère, aussi droite soit elle, avait pu en tomber amoureuse. Mais là, c'était encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée. « Quoi ? » Tanya me décocha son sourire le plus ravageur, et je reculai à nouveau d'un pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit. La dureté de l'information me fit retomber sur terre comme un poids mort, et je me retournai vers eux.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Sifflai-je.

Mon manque de mots plus prenant était éloquent, et j'hoquetai, alors que le visage de Tanya se fermait doucement. Mais ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir ! Pas juste quand je commençais à entrevoir le début de quelque chose avec Bella, non. Et pas pour Tanya... Et même, pas du tout ! C'était de l'abus de pouvoir, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était absurde ! Le visage de mon père se fit encore plus froid et distant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir dans les moindres détails son costume Armani, et me gifla sans demander son reste.

-Tu es malade ! Hurlai-je, en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise, me faisant serrer les dents. Je m'étais fait mal. Il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse ce que tu me demandes ! Tu n'as pas à contrôler ma vie !

Poussé par une rage que j'avais du mal à contenir, je poussai un table sur le sol, et elle s'écrasa dans une onomatopée sonore.

-Bien sur que si nous avons le droit Edward. Asséna mon père. Et tu n'as pas le choix. Tonna-t-il, de cette voix qu'il réservait pour les grandes colères. Puissante, froide, grave. C'est mon droit et mon devoir de te montrer le chemin que tu dois prendre ! Alors tu feras ce que je te dis. Nous ne t'avons pas laissé le choix. A aucun moment de ta vie. Tes frasques sont finies, avec n'importe quelle trainée du coin.

Je savais qu'il désignait Bella. Et ça me rendait fou. J'envoyai valser un vase sur le sol et Tanya sursauta.

-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE COMME ÇA !

-J'en parle comme il me plait Edward. Tu te tais, et tu fais ce que je t'ordonne. Il marqua une pose, et saisit entre ses doigts un gros livre rapiécé. Ses lèvres se formèrent en un rictus sinistre, et il envoya le livre contre une vitre, qui se brisa sous le choc. Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Compris ?

Son regard était le même qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il décidait de quelque chose à un point de non retour. Ce même regard à vous en glacer le sang dans les veines. Je savais qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de me battre contre ça. Mon père décidait et tenait les rennes, depuis toujours... Alors au lieu de répliquer quoi que ce soit, j'ai tenté de cacher mon désespoir, et je me suis assis sur une chaise, en silence. Tanya s'est déplacé juste à côté de moi, et je n'ai même pas eu la force de me détacher. « Merde. Bella... » Je retins un soupir. « Les gars... ».

« Bella. »

(…)

Je tremblai de tout mon corps. Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était la peine, la rage ou la peur de les affronter qui me faisait ça, mais le fait était là: je tremblais. Tanya s'accrocha à mon bras sans trop que je réagisse, et elle ouvrit la porte de la réception. Presque aussitôt, je les remarquai, tous. Assis dans un coin de la salle avec James. Ce fut le premier qui me vu. Puis se fut Alice. Et Bella. Et Rose. Et Emmett. « Bella. ». Son visage était encore plus blanc que la nappe hors de prix sur laquelle une pyramide de verre était installée. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Alice, puis revint vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que je fous ? ». J'arrivai à leur hauteur, et Tanya resserra sa poigne autour de moi, et me jeta un regard en coin. Je me sentais mal. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, ne voulant pas qu'elle me lâche traitreusement, et Emmett se rapprocha de Bella imperceptiblement. Il allait très certainement me frapper.

-Je suis fiancé. Soufflai-je, en baissant les yeux.

Oui, il allait me frapper, et je le méritais. Je n'avais pas la force de les regarder en leur annonçant ça. Je n'avais pas la force de soutenir le regard de Bella. Sa petite silhouette fine s'affaissa sur elle même, et Alice poussa un petit cri. Je tremblai de plus en plus, et les pulsations de mon cœur se répétaient dans mes oreilles à me rendre sourd.

-À Tanya. Précisai-je une dernière fois.

Et là, Tanya ne me laissa pas le temps d'argumenter plus. Rosalie serra le point et me regarda avec un air plus haineux encore que si je l'avais insulté. James se releva et marmonna quelque chose à Alice qui acquiesça distraitement. Mais Tanya m'emmenait déjà hors de cette salle, alors que je voyais à peine au loin, les yeux de Bella planté sur le carrelage. Je l'avais brisée. Comme j'aurai aimé qu'Emmett me brise à mon tour...

**Fin du Flash-Back. ~ Présent, Tahiti, Cafétéria. - Point de vue de Bella **

Edward avala sa salive, et Emmett recommença à manger. Rosalie passa ses deux mains sur son visage, et Alice soupira longuement. Moi, j'essayai de penser à autre chose. La cafétéria était une grande pièce, décorée par la faune et la flore de l'île, qui lui redonnait un côté rustique. Je mordis dans mon croissant, et Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je pense... Que nous aurions tous réagi de la même manière.

-Pas moi. Objecta Emmett.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rose. Admit Alice. Si Ashley et Jackson m'avaient fait ça... Je les auraient écoutés. Même si ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Moi j'aurais fugué. Persista Emmett.

-À bien y réfléchir, je ne dis pas que tu as raison, Edward, mais... Tu ne pouvais réagir que comme ça.

-Bien sur que non ! S'énerva Emmett. Il pouvait se battre pour ce qu'il voulait !

-Emmett... Soupira Alice. Il n'y a que toi qui a le cran de t'opposer à tes parents autour de cette table. Il y a peut-être Jasper aussi... Quoi que.

-Mais bon sang c'est de l'abus de faire ça ! Vous pensez tous comme moi, rassurez moi ?

-On vit dans un monde d'abus, Emmett. Soupira Rose. Mes parents vont jusqu'à nier l'existence de Royce. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'abus...

Emmett ne rajouta rien, et Edward se leva.

-Que diriez vous d'un petit passage à la plage ? Sourit-il, et Alice sauta de sa chaise.

-Oui ! Et j'ai entendu dire que les maillots de Tahiti sont des merveilles... Et comme on en a pas, il faut bien en acheter !

-Alice... se plaignit Rose. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? J'ai pas dormis de la nuit avec tous ces moustiques, moi.

-Brillant changement de conversation. Ricanai-je à l'adresse d'Edward.

-Que veux tu, c'est tout un art... Répondit-il.

-J'aimerai bien faire de la plongée... Soupira Emmett, avant de se lever d'un bond. C'est décidé ! On fait de la plongée aujourd'hui !

-Oui ! Acquiesça Alice. Juste après les magasins ! J'adore acheter des choses dans d'autres pays... Et si je ramenais une noix de coco à Jasper ?

-Mais vous êtes de grands malades ! S'offusqua Rosalie.

-Je passe mon tour de plongée. Renseignai-je.

-Moi aussi. Rajouta Edward.

-Dans ce cas je vais moi aussi... Commença Rosalie, mais Emmett la coupa.

-Rosie ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner toi aussi !

-Oh que si je peux, Emmett. Rétorqua-t-elle, avant de bailler. Moi je vais dormir !

-Dormir à Tahiti... Désapprouva Alice. Quel gâchis.

Je souris, et Edward m'entoura de son bras droit, alors que Rosalie tentait de se dépêtrer de tout ce spectacle sans trop de succès. Emmett continua à argumenter, et Rosalie se borna à répondre non à tout ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne la relève, et que Rosalie quitte la cafétéria à grands cris d'impatience. Je souris une nouvelle fois, et Edward m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-On t'aurait manqué. Lui soufflai-je.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

(…)

**N'y va pas Bella, ça te servira à quoi de la voir ?**

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, et descendis de ma voiture, la démarche flageolante. Edward avait raison, je n'avais pas à aller la voir. Mais je ne me serais pas senti bien si je ne l'avais pas fait. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. J'inspirai profondément, et entrai dans la clinique médicale de Port Angeles. Je contrôlai ma respiration, et serrai mon sac avant de passer les portes vitrés automatique. Mon téléphone vibra une seconde fois, et je ne pris pas la peine de regarder le message. Je m'arrêtai au comptoir, face à une belle femme blonde, qui me décocha un sourire chaleureux, et nota quelque chose, avant de poser son stylo.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je voudrai voir une de vos patientes. Répondis-je.

-Oui, bien sur. Qui souhaitez vous voir ?

On y était.

-Tanya Dénali. Articulai-je.

Je pouvais le faire. La belle femme blonde, dont la petite étiquette notait fièrement Cacy, me demanda de patienter quelques instants. Je m'assis sur une chaise métallique de la salle d'attente, et commençai à jouer avec le revers de ma veste. Je tentai de garder mon calme, mais n'y parvins pas vraiment. Cacy m'appela finalement de sa petite voix calme, et m'emmena dans une grande salle blanche, remplie de dizaines de tables blanches, et de chaises blanches. Tout était blanc. Rien que passer en coup de vent ici me rendait morose, et j'eus encore plus de peine pour Tanya. Je m'assis sur une chaise, dans le coin de la pièce, et attendis.

Après ce qui s'était passé à la fête de Noël, Tanya avait fait une dépression au sujet de toute cette histoire, et ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans un asile, loin d'eux, loin du lycée, loin de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. Tout le monde semblait penser que c'était de ma faute. Et je supposais que ça l'était, en un sens... Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant se dessiner Tanya dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux blonds si magnifiques étaient remontés en un chignon négligé et sale, alors que sa tenue me faisait penser à ce que je portais pour faire le ménage avant qu'Alice ne me la jette. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui sourire, et Tanya s'installa en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Swan ?

Pas de salutation. Je m'y étais attendue. Ce n'était pas comme je si tombais de haut.

-Te voir. Savoir comment tu allais.

Elle se pencha vers moi, et eut son sourire tordu qui me faisait frissonner.

-J'allais très bien avant que tu ne débarques.

Je ne répondis pas, et elle s'assit sur sa chaise.

-Dans ma vie s'entend. Ici, comment pouvons nous aller bien... Continua-t-elle, son regard glissant sur les murs avec dégout.

-Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, Tanya. Murmurai-je.

Elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre, ou alors elle en avait juste fait mine.

-Tu veux des explications je suppose ? Savoir tout ce que j'ai fait durant quatre mois pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

Je ne répondais toujours pas, alors elle commença.

-Dès que tu es arrivée, Swan, je t'ai haïe. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour, Tanya. Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi concrètement.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bien ça le pire, Bella. Tu ne le faisais même pas exprès. Tu es arrivée, et ce jour même, Edward s'est retourné sur ton passage. Celui qui ne bougeait pas un œil pour personne, s'est retourné pour toi. Rien que ça, Bella, et tu en avais déjà trop fait. Nos fiançailles étaient prévues depuis longtemps, mais ça Edward ne le savait pas encore. Il ne savait même pas que sa mère me connaissait ! Alors avec Jane, je t'ai expliqué ce que tu devais faire. Mais bien sur, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et ça a continué longtemps. Madame Mansen était informée de tout ce qui se passait. Elle a essayé de te faire partir, elle aussi, en vous invitant à diner. Mais là encore, tu étais toujours là. Toujours, sans relâche. Comme une mauvaise herbe. Puis il y a eut l'affaire de Royce. Jane m'a laissé tomber quand elle a cru que c'était moi qui avait parlé à Royce de votre croisière. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi, non, c'était Mrs Mansen. Elle m'a convaincu de le faire. Que tu étais une gêne, et que tu devais avoir peur, pour comprendre que tu n'étais pas à ta place. Jane est une fille sans pitié. Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait des principes. Même mon amie la plus proche m'a lâché à cause de toi, Swan. Et tu devenais de plus en plus proche d'Edward. Alors j'ai dit à Madame Mansen, qu'il était temps d'agir. Et nous avons annoncé les fiançailles. Mais tu as tout réduit à néant. Tu m'as pris Edward. Tu as fait de ma vie un fiasco, Swan. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne le regrettes même pas.

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je répondre à tout ça. J'étais effrayée de voir à quel point Madame Mansen était allée loin. Et à quel point Tanya était détruite. Elle s'était construite une vie autour d'Edward, sans même regarder si c'était possible. Tanya avait un problème depuis longtemps... et je l'avais aggravé sans m'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi es tu venue, Swan ? Pour faire ta bonne action ? Montrer que tu es altruiste ?

-Non. Murmurai-je, en commençant à me lever. Pour comprendre pourquoi tu me portes responsable de ton internement.

Elle ricana.

-Alors tu as bien compris pourquoi ? Elle se releva d'un coup, et mit un coup de poing sec sur la table. Parce que tu as détruit ma vie ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as retiré tout ce que j'avais un à un pour te les approprier, et ça ne t'a même pas dérangé ! Tu m'as pris Edward ! Edward était à moi ! A MOI ! _A MOI !_

Rapidement, deux grands hommes arrivèrent, et attrapèrent Tanya de manière à la neutraliser complètement. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. Ils lui firent une piqure dans le bras, et elle s'affaissa considérablement. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et ses poings serrés se défirent comme par enchantement, et elle plaça sa pupille à moitié caché par sa paupière sur moi sans défaillir.

-Tu n'es pas remarquable Swan, juste assez pitoyable pour qu'on te remarque. Cracha une dernière fois Tanya, avant de se laisser emmener par les médecin, et je partis en coup de vent sans attendre plus longtemps.

Je courais presque pour arriver jusqu'à ma voiture, et l'ouvris sans aucune délicatesse. Je balançai mon sac à côté de moi, et tentai de reprendre une respiration calme et sereine. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mes jambes, et attendis en tremblant que je me calme, le son des paroles de Tanya résonnant dans ma tête. Cette femme me faisait peur. « Pourquoi je suis venue ? » Je pris mon téléphone, cherchant à me changer les idées, avant de me souvenir du message que j'avais reçu avant d'entrer au centre. « d'Edward. » notai-je mentalement avant de l'ouvrir.

**Je t'aime.**

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, entre deux sourires, et composai son numéro.

-Bella ? Demanda la voix d'Edward, légèrement perplexe.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Murmurai-je.

* * *

_Et voilà... :)_

_Ça fait bizarre de ce dire que dans le prochain chapitre (épilogue) la fiction aura le statu: Complète !_  
_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit jusque là ! J'espère n'avoir déçu personne, et je vous retrouverez peut-être pour ma prochaine fiction que je publierai sur (...) Si jamais ça vous intéresse, faites moi signe et je vous envois le résumé ! Je tenterai avec ma prochaine fiction de ne pas sombrer dans le mélo-dramatique comme je l'ai fait assez souvent pour celle ci. Disons que la prochaine sera toujours un peu basée humour, et j'espère la faire ressortir assez Rock'n'Roll... Enfin, vous verrez !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et à dans une semaine pour l'épilogue... !_  
_Mais en attendant, je vous fait encore une fois la charité..._

_**Review** ?_


	21. Rejoignez moi, c'est un Ordre !

**Ma-ma-Mabushi ! -**

_Yoshaa, mina-san, je fais mon COME-Back. Toujours en retard, oui, je sais, mais j'ai une bonne excuse. ça fait une semaine que je fais ma NO-LIFE en passant ma journée à me regarder des DRAMAS... Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une excuse, mais c'est la mienne ! Mwa ah ah ! Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas tout à ce que je viens de raconter, et qui se poserez des questions sur mon accroche, sachez que ça veut dire Lumineux, et que je viens juste de finir le DRAMA (série ou film Japonnais reprenant parfois voir souvent un manga) Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. Ceci expliquant cela... Bref ! Yatta ! :D_

_Je devrai me sentir triste de finir cette fiction, mais le fait est que je saute littéralement de joie ! Franchement, ce soir j'en ai besoin quand on pense que demain c'est ma rentrée. J'ai autant envie d'aller au lycée que de prendre le BUS... Aaaaah- Monde cruel. Bref. Je vous remercie vraiment du plus profond de mon coeur pour toutes vos Reviews tout le long de cette fiction qui m'aura pris plus d'un an tout de même... **1 454 !** Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment contente ! C'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai pas de regret à quitter cette fiction. J'ai sus vous plaire durant plus de 20 publications, alors je préfère m'arrêter sur une belle note, plutôt que de me perdre dans trop de chose. Et je voudrai remercier tout spécialement Amèlie. Oui, oui, je parle de toi, reconnais toi cette fois ! LOL_

_Voila, trêve de bavardage, je suis désolée, cet épilogue est court, mais il clôture ma fiction. Ça sera tout, Merci._  
_BONNE LECTURE ! :D_

* * *

**Épilogue - Rejoignez moi, c'est un Ordre !.**

Le lycée Public de Forks ne regroupait que des gens à la fortune modeste, dont les parents étaient au mieux gérant d'un magasin au bon rendement de Port Angeles. Établissement public au problèmes courants, il n'en restait pas moins un établissement calme. Quoi de plus normal dans la petite bourgade de Forks après tout ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de richesse dans ce lycée, et à mon savoir, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes majeurs, comme la présence d'un élève à risque, ou d'une élève internée.

Je tentai de stopper ma respiration haletante. Je cherchai à me calmer, pour que mes jambes daignent me laisser entrer dans le petit bâtiment gris et terne devant lequel un grand panneau annonçait fièrement « Lycée public de Forks ». Je me battais contre moi même pour ne pas partir en courant.

Je rejouai une scène que je me serais bien passée de refaire. J'avais les mains moites, et les articulations de la main enroulées autour de la lanière de mon sac.

Je jetai un dernier regard suppliant à ma voiture garée au fin fond du parking, et passai le panneau. Il faisait bon genre d'entretenir un petit coin de verdure dans tout lycée. Aussi, le lycée publique de Forks se pliait à la règle lui aussi, avec une sorte d'esplanade de verdure assez négligemment entretenue par un vieil homme en bleu de travail. Rien à voir avec la cour que j'avais côtoyé en début d'année où ils avaient poussé le perfectionnisme à mettre un labyrinthe, un bassin décoratif, et toute sorte de choses que j'aurais plus vu à la maison blanche que dans un lycée. Je soupirai une dernière fois, histoire de me donner du courage, et continuai à avancer. Les autres élèves me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais un monstre, une anomalie. « _Non, je suis juste une personne normale..._ » pensais-je aigrement, alors qu'une petite blonde me dévisageait en gloussant avec son amie. Je priai tous les saints pour qu'elle ne prenne pas des allures de Tanya, et continuai d'avancer.

Je manquai de m'embrocher dans mes pieds, et la potiche blonde et quelques autres gloussèrent comme des phoques, alors que celui que j'identifiai comme le capitaine de l'équipe de football grâce à son blouson m'observait avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je retins difficilement un grognement, et observai mes pieds. Il y avait un bon point: j'étais assez contente de pouvoir voir mes vieilles converses défraichies qui dépassaient à peine de mon jean. Plus d'uniforme. Ça me faisait plaisir. Plus de jupes qui se soulèvent au moindre coup de vent, ou qui vous laisse les jambes gelées huit mois sur dix dans l'année. Pas que j'ai fait une année entière à Forks High School Private, mais je supposais. Autour de moi, tout le monde portait des habits normaux. Je faisais moins tache, c'était déjà ça.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança une voix aigüe derrière moi.

Je me retournai, et tombai nez-à-nez avec une jolie brune, une paire de lunette coincée sur le nez, à côté de laquelle un garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle était en train de froncer les sourcils comme elle. Il me fallu quelques instants avant de l'identifier: Angela. Et son petit ami, Ben.

-Angela, Ben. Je suis contente de vous voir. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, très bien. Mais... Je te croyais au lycée privée de Forks. Répondit Angela.

-Oui, j'y étais... Et j'y suis plus, comme tu peux le constater. Je suis partie. Rajoutai-je.

« Parce que les Dénali ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour me retirer ma bourse. Les frais étant trop cher et étant donné que je ne veux pas jouer les mendiantes auprès de mes amis, je suis là. » Mais Angela n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

-Oh. Elle semblait vraiment compatir. C'est dommage pour toi. Je suis désolée.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. J'y ai passé de bons moments, c'est le principal.

Pas besoin non plus de lui dire qu'il n'y avait eut _que_ des bons moments.

-Tu dois passer au secrétariat ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, Ben doit aller voir un prof, il n'a pas besoin de moi, et on parlera de tout ce que tu as manqué !

-C'est très gentil, Angela, mais j'ai déjà mon emploi du temps. Par contre si tu pouvais me faire faire un rapide tour des lieux, ça serait gentil. Souris-je. J'ai oublié comment c'était ici, et apparemment il s'est passé pas mal de choses...

-Avec plaisir Bella. Rit-elle, et Ben me salua avant de partir.

Angela était une fille gentille, je le savais. Et j'avais envie de me faire accepter ici. Je n'avais personne à aller voir, à qui parler, avec qui discuter, en dehors d'Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Même le seul potentiel ami que j'aurai pu avoir, Jacob, allait au lycée de la réserve. Je comptais bien m'en faire ici, et m'intégrer. Angela commença à me commenter les lieux avec sympathie, agrémentant chaque lieu d'une petite appréciation de son cru accompagnéé de quelques ragots, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur Mike... et Jessica.

-Bella. Ça alors, tu es de retour ! T'étais passé où tout ce temps...? Sourit bêtement Mike, et je reculai d'un pas.

-Bella Swan. Dérailla Jessica, en jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi.

-Mike, Jessica... Tentai-je de sourire sans grand succès, bien que la vue de Jessica inquiète de retrouver les autres soit assez comique en soit. Salut. Ça fait un bail.

-Tu n'es pas à ton lycée privé ? Lança Jessica, sans se dérider.

-Tu vois bien que non, Jess. Soupira Angela, et je souris.

-Oh, ça n'a pas tenu avec tes amis ? Fit-elle mine de compatir.

-Si, tout va bien entre nous, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Tu connais ses amis, Jess ? Se renseigna Angela, et Jessica releva vivement la tête.

-Vaguement, je les ai croisé quand j'ai travaillé à New York en début d'année. Elle me lança un regard appuyé, et je souris une nouvelle fois.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, nous, ça remonte à quand ? Ramena Mike, en s'appuyant contre le mur en voulant certainement paraître puissant.

Ou attirant, je ne savais pas trop. En tout cas, il me faisait plus penser à un vieux film comique qu'à autre chose.

-Septembre je crois. Continuai-je. À l'épicerie.

-Oui, admit-il, tu étais avec... ces gosses de riches, là.

Mauvaise réponse. Et malheureusement pour lui, Emmett avait déteint sur moi. A moins que ce soit Alice ?

-Oui, des gosses de riches. Souris-je ironiquement. Mon petit ami, et mes meilleurs amis. C'était eux. Je leur passerai le bonjour de ta part, je suis sur qu'Emmett, je sais pas si tu te rappelles, le grand brun baraqué, sera heureux d'entendre parler de toi. Je souris une nouvelle fois, et me tournai vers Jessica. Je passerai le bonjour à Alice et Rosalie de ta part aussi, Jessica.

Cette dernière blanchit, fit mine de sourire, et je partis.

-Passez une bonne journée.

J'entendis vaguement Mike lancer un petit « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » et Jessica lui dit de la fermer. Angela m'eut rejoint en deux enjambées, et elle me rattrapa par le bras. Son regard malin et ses yeux qui pétillaient ne m'auguraient rien de bon, et j'allais nier tout ce qu'elle allait me dire en bloc, avant de me rappeler que je voulais m'intégrer. Mais mes désirs d'intégration furent repoussés par la sonnerie, et je souris à Angela, avant de lui annoncer que j'avais Littérature, et que je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. Mais un sourire digne d'une Alice en plein échafaudage de plan tordu se plaqua sur ses lèvres, et elle m'annonça avec délectation qu'elle avait cours avec moi. « Je suis mal... » me plaignis-je intérieurement, alors que je passais la porte de la salle de cours.

Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose importante: j'étais à l'heure. Cette constatation m'offrit une sensation bizarre. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps pour mes cours du matin. Je pris un siège vers le fond, et Angela s'assit juste à côté de moi, me forçant à prendre le siège du milieu. J'étais en train de prier pour ne pas me retrouver avec un dérivé de Newton à côté de moi, quand je croisai une nouvelle fois le regard d'Angela, pas prête à abandonner. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration, et ouvris le dialogue. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise grâce au cercle d'hôte, c'était ça.

-Oui, Angie ?

Zut. Leur manie des surnoms était contagieuse. Je m'y mettais aussi...

-Par quoi je commence ? Rit-elle.

-Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. L'avertis-je, et elle rit.

-Très bien, je peux savoir pourquoi Jessica à faillit tomber raide quand tu as parlé de tes deux amies ?

-Joker. Si je veux entretenir un semblant de relation avec Jessica, je ferai mieux de me taire.

-Okay. Plus important: Bella Swan, qui est ton petit ami ?

Je rougis, baissai les yeux et commençai à balbutier.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est... Enfin... Euh... _Angie !_

-Vous sortez pas ensemble ?

-Si, mais...

-Alors dis moi son nom !

-Edward Cullen. Chantonna une voix derrière moi, et je me retournai d'un bond, faisant craquer les os de mon cou par la même occasion, ce qui m'accompagna d'un juron salé.

Ça ne pouvait juste, pas être lui. Il ne devait pas être là, il...

-Jasper !

Mais il était là. Assis à côté de moi dans la petite salle de littérature qui avait grand besoin d'une remise à neuf. C'était étrange de le voir là, dans un simple jean et sweat, assit sur une chaise en teck qui grinçait comme si un mouvement pouvait la faire casser, alors que je l'avais vu dans des salles de cours merveilleusement bien décorées, et équipées. Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela se déplace pour le voir.

-Vous êtes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jasper ? Balbutiai-je, et il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement exaspéré.

-Je te croyais plus rapide à comprendre, Bella. Il se pencha vers Angela, et lui décocha son sourire d'hôte, qui la fit rougir presque autant que si c'était moi. Bonjour, je suis Jasper Withlock, un ami de Bella. Et vous êtes ?

-A-Angela. Une... amie de Bella, aussi. Vous êtes du privé, je suppose ?

-Étais, je ne le suis plus. Répondit Jasper en souriant toujours, et je repris mes esprits comme par électrochoc.

-Comment ça, tu ne l'es plus ?

-Je devrais plutôt dire, nous ne sommes plus, parce que tu imagines bien que je ne suis pas venu seul, c'est évident, répondit-il, en sortant ses affaires sous la demande du professeur qui venait d'entrer.

-C'est lui ton petit ami ? Me murmura Angela à l'oreille et je sursautai.

-_Non_ ! M'offusquai-je, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

-Son petit ami est Edward Cullen, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous allez le rencontrer, il est ici lui aussi. -Oh. Fut la seule réponse qu'Angela eut le temps de formuler.

-Par contre Bella je suis vexé que tu sois si choquée de la possibilité que nous soyons un couple.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et contre attaquai.

-Vous avez quitté le lycée pour venir ici ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Vous êtes fous ?

-Je pense que là Emmett aurait répondu quelque chose comme: « Oui, fous de toi ! ». Moi je vais me contenter de te répondre ironiquement que nous sommes là pour étudier.

-Vous êtes venus, ici... Pour moi ?

Il poussa un long soupir, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bella, tu crois que nous sommes venus pour le plaisir de nous balader dans un lieu public tous les jours ? Si j'ai des envies comme ça moi je vais au parc, je ne m'embête pas à risquer de me faire déshériter pour si peu...

-Je suis désolée... marmonnai-je, et ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ça en vaut la peine, Bells. Et puis, Alice m'en aurait voulu à mort si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je pris une minute de réflexion, et croisai les bras.

-Il ne serait pas sage que je saute dans tes bras pour t'embrasser et te remercier de te donner tout ce mal pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau, et se recentra sur sa chaise.

-A moins que tu n'aies envie de te faire exclure de cours une nouvelle fois, je ne pense pas, non.

-D'accord.

-Par contre tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à la fin du cours, un peu de gratification me ferait le plus grand bien. Et, si ça peut faire comprendre au plus vite à la brune de là bas que je ne suis pas libre, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice se fasse exclure pour violence le premier jour... Il se tut quelques instants, puis repris. À propos, Alice veut que tu entres dans l'équipe de Pom-Pom Girl, avec elle. Elle a commencé à parler d'un rêve de petite fille et...

-Non. Assénai-je, et Jasper acquiesça.

-C'est ce que Rose à dit, et c'est aussi ce qu'on a répondu à Alice quand elle nous a parlé de toi. Soyons sérieux, on connait tous ta coordination Bras/Jambe...

-Merci Jasper... Grinçai-je, plus pour la forme que parce que j'étais vexée.

(…)

Je l'avais vu immédiatement. Ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, son sourire toujours aussi horripilant, et son regard si intense... La dernière fois que je l'avais vu remontait à la veille, mais il m'avait déjà manqué. Je comprenais mieux Alice, désormais. J'avais toujours trouvé ses réactions face à Jasper assez excessive, mais je me rendais compte au fur et à mesure que j'avais les mêmes, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement. Au loin, je voyais Angela qui m'appelai à une table, et je lui souris, avant de décliner l'invitation d'un revers de la main désolé. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et me fit un clin-d'œil en désignant de la tête leur table.

-Bella ! S'écria Alice, en m'apercevant, et Edward se leva.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas courir, et m'avançai jusqu'à lui pour me jeter dans ses bras et il me souleva de terre pour finalement m'embrasser. Je devais être plus que rouge à ce moment là, et je sentis Alice sauter dans mes bras dès qu'Edward m'eut relâché.

-Bella ! Chanta-t-elle

-Alice ! Se plaignit Edward, et je ris simplement.

-Vous êtes fous... Murmurai-je.

-Oui, fous de toi ! Lança Emmett, en me faisant un clin-d'œil, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui affichait un air faussement suffisant.

-Vous allez pas vous faire tuer d'avoir quitté le privé, hein ?

Je me décalai un peu d'Edward, et Alice sourit.

-Moi, ils n'ont pas de préjugés.

-Moi ils me haïssent déjà alors... Répondit Edward, en haussant les épaules.

-Rien de très grave de mon côté. Plaida Emmett, en haussant les épaules. Ils ont déjà abandonné l'idée de faire quelque chose de moi.

-Ils ne me portaient déjà plus en trophée de famille depuis l'affaire de Royce. Ajouta Rosalie.

-Quand à moi même si ça fait pas plaisir, je suis condamné à reprendre l'entreprise de mon père, alors études ou pas...

-Vous êtes surs ? Persistai-je. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester dans ce lycée. On se verra quand même en dehors des cours ! Et puis je ne veux pas...

-Bella... Soupira Edward, en posant ses doigts sur ma bouche, me faisant taire.

-Ce n'est pas une question. On te rejoint, un point c'est tout. Répliqua Alice. On ne t'a jamais demandé ton avis Bella: Tu devais entrer dans le club d'hôte, tu devais venir à New York, tu devais fêter ton anniversaire, tu devais...

-Tout ce que tu diras ne changera rien, Bella. Rajouta Rosalie.

-Et puis, on est déjà là. Finit Jasper, en mordant une frite. Alors la discussion est terminée.

Et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était leur sourire. J'embrassai Edward, Alice poussa un petit « Aaw... », et Jasper rit.

-Hey, regardes moi un peu ça Bellie-Bella. S'exclama Emmett soudainement, en réorientant la conversation.

Il souleva sa main et la main de Rosalie devant lui, et me fit un clin-d'œil.

-Ça vous dit un rendez vous à trois couples ?

Et là, Alice poussa un cri suraigüe.

-Félicitation Rose !

Elle me lâcha, et sauta dans les bras de Rosalie. Cette dernière, qui tenait par habitude un visage fermé presque froid, avait les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants.

-C'est génial ! Souris-je. Depuis quand ?

-Ce matin. Répondit Rosalie, et Emmett l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bravo, Rose. Félicita Edward, en s'asseyant, et je pris place à côté de lui.

-Bon courage surtout. Tu vas arriver à supporter Emmett ?

Ce dernier allait répliquer, mais Rose haussa les épaules.

-Tu supportes Alice et Bella arrive à supporter Edward. Je devrais y arriver avec Emmett...

Edward sembla se vexer, mais ne dis rien.

-Au fait, Bella: Jasper t'a parlé des Pom-Pom Girls ?Piailla Alice, je l'arrêtai net.

-Hors de question.

-Bella... Commença-t-elle à chouiner.

-C'est pas Jessica là bas ? Ricana Rosalie, ce qui eut le don d'accaparer l'attention d'Alice.

(…)

Alice avait été prise dans l'équipe des Pom-Pom Girls du lycée, mais comme chorégraphe. Ça semblait la mettre d'encore meilleure humeur que de faire partie intégrante de l'équipe, et elle ne faisait que parler de ça. Rose quand à elle, prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la pauvre Jessica. Quoi que, pas si pauvre que ça vu les ardeurs qu'elle mettait à conquérir _mon_ Edward. Et bien que ce dernier reste de marbre, cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Le fait que je passe les trois quarts de mon temps en sa présence, dans ses bras ou en train de l'embrasser n'était pas assez démonstratif ? Apparemment non, pas assez pour elle. Emmett, lui, s'était vite fait une place d'honneur dans l'équipe de Football, ce qui nous obligeait à aller voir chaque match dans lequel il jouait. Et bien que je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui se passait, les cris de Rose semblaient à chaque fois vouloir dire qu'Emmett était vraiment un bon joueur. Rosalie adorait porter la veste de Foot d'Emmett devant les Pom-Pom Girl qui bavait sur lui. Une manière de montrer qu'après tant d'année, elle avait enfin le pouvoir de dire à ces pimbêches d'aller se faire voir: Emmett était à elle.

Nous étions déjà à la fin du mois de Février, et j'étais étonnée de les voir si bien intégrés à ce milieu si différent du leur. Ils avaient toujours certaines réactions disproportionnées, bien évidemment, mais la plupart du temps, ils pouvaient passer pour des lycéens normaux. Des lycéens normaux aux voitures plus chères que la moyenne, et aux hobbies en dehors des cours assez huppés, mais des lycéens normaux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ce décor. Comme si tout ne coulait pas de source. Comme si... Nous n'étions pas chez nous.

J'étais allongée paresseusement dans l'herbe, la tête sur les jambes d'Edward à somnoler, la petite brise fraiche qui me glissait sur le visage rendait l'atmosphère encore moins prenante, alors que mon amoureux passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, en écoutant je ne sais quelle musique. Alice était en train de travailler sur sa prochaine chorégraphie, accoudée à un grand arbre, et Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de s'embrasser, comme les trois quarts du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble d'ailleurs. Nous attendions que Jasper ait fini son dernier cours, et le temps commençait à se faire long.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Murmurai-je à Edward, qui sourit d'autant plus.

Il me montra son Ipod, et je pris une oreillette. Une douce musique aux accents légers et libres résonnait dans mes oreilles. « Du piano. » songeai-je, et je fermai les yeux. Cette musique douce me semblait connue, et je me rappelai de quelques passages qu'Edward se mettait à fredonner de temps à autres. Jamais trop rapide, le tempo était lent, posé... calme.

-C'est joli. Constatai-je. C'est même magnifique. C'est de toi ?

-Oui. Avoua-t-il, penaud. Je suis content que ça te plaise, parce que c'est toi qui me l'a inspirée.

Je rougis, et il rit.

-Ça fait très kitch. Tentai-je d'ironiser. Mais merci, ça me fait très plaisir d'être ta muse. Je peux connaître son titre ?

-Bella's Lullaby. Ou B-Lullaby, si tu préfères.

-C'est la partition que Rose avait trouvé chez toi !

-Hum... Soupira-t-il, en s'allongeant.

Je me mis à sa hauteur, et il sourit.

-Je travaille dessus depuis Septembre, tu n'imagines pas combien de temps j'ai buché dessus. Mais ça en valait la peine, tu as inspiré ma plus belle création.

-Je suis flattée.

Il rit, et m'embrassa. La cloche de la fin de la journée sonna finalement, et nous nous levâmes sans trop d'entrain, alors que Jasper arrivait vers nous. Nous étions en train de sortir du lycée pour aller chez moi, Emmett n'ayant pas de Match ni d'entrainement cet après midi là, et Lauren Mallory passa à côté de nous, ce qui fit grogner Alice.

-Il y a une bonne chose dans le fait de porter des uniformes: on ne voit pas les gens qui ont la terrible manie de mettre du bleu foncé avec du noir.

Rose rit, alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Vous voulez pas aller au cinéma ? Soupira Emmett. Je m'ennuie en ce moment... C'est devenu d'un monotone.

-Quel rapport avec aller au cinéma, Emmett ? Répondit Jasper, et Emmett haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'enlise dans la routine. Admis-je, et Edward passa son bras autour de moi.

-Je me sentirai bien un peu de Rafting !

-En hiver ? Tiqua Rosalie. Ni songe même pas, Emmett.

-Bella, il y avait quoi avant dans la salle qui est toujours fermée au premier étage ? Se renseigna Alice, en se pelotonnant contre Jasper.

-Le club d'échec je crois. Il a fermé il y a un bail, mais personne n'a ouvert de club après ça...

-Oh... Chantonna-t-elle.

-Dites, pourquoi on irait pas skier, alors ? Continua Emmett, et Rosalie soupira.

-Parce que ce ne sont pas les vacances, Emmett. Répondit Jasper.

-Les gars ? Marmonna Alice.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, et elle sourit. Ce sourire si particulier qu'elle n'arborait que quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et qu'on ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

-On va rouvrir le cercle d'hôte !

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, Emmett sourit comme un idiot, Jasper soupira, défaitiste, Edward se figea, et je restai muette.

-N'y penses même pas !

Notre réponse était plus là pour la forme que pour une véritable négation. Parce qu'après tout, on y avait tous pensé, au moins une fois... Et puis, dire « non » n'allait rien changer. Depuis quand ce que nous disions avait un impact sur les décision d'Alice, hein ?

_« Deux choses sont nécessaires pour rentrer à l'académie de Forks: la fortune et une haute lignée. L'oisiveté est un luxe réservé aux gens riches. Ainsi le cercle d'hôte, un groupe de charmantes personnes, qui durant leur temp libre, divertissent des élèves tout aussi oisifs. C'est une distraction de luxe, unique à cette école. Troisième salle de Musique. _»

Il allait falloir revoir le slogan.

* * *

**_VOILA ! :D_**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et franchement, moi je prend un immense plaisir à vous annoncer ça: **FICTION FINIE** ! :D_

_Pardon pour tout ce que je n'ai pas, tout ce que je n'ai pas dévellopé, tout ce que j'ai raté, et MERCI pour toutes vos Reviews ! J'ai commencé cette fiction avec le sourire et avec vous, et c'est comme ça que je la fini ! J'espère vous revoir pour une autre fiction très bientôt ! Parce que ne croyez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Je reviendrai, encore, et encore, et encore ! _

**_A LA PROCHAINE !_**  
_(et n'oubliez pas, juste une dernière petite fois, une **Review** ? :D) _


End file.
